Gentle Lie
by HasuLess
Summary: Sesshōmaru Tukusama y Rin Lowell son dos extraños entre ellos, pero conocidos ante la sociedad. Ambos están a punto de entablar el negocio perfecto a base de mentiras. Mentiras que terminaran jugando con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos con fastidio ante la insistente llamada de la entrada del departamento. El maldito sonido se repetía constantemente, con el fin de hacerlo cabrear. Cosa que había logrado, porque sin duda, mataría al portero de turno que se encargaba de la recepción del edificio.

Quito la sábana que le cubría y cogió el pantalón, colocándoselo tan rápido como sus sentidos estaban despertando. Echo su cabello hacia atrás y por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con la figura femenina que descansaba en la cama.

El oscuro cabello cubría gran parte del rostro de la mujer, al contrario del cuerpo, el cual estaba completamente desnudo, demostrando las agraciadas curvas y la tercia piel que estaba bañada de sudor y sexo. Había sido una buena noche para ambos.

Dejo de lado eso y se retiró de la habitación dando camino hacia las escaleras, descendiendo al primer piso del penthouse para llegar al molesto interruptor, el cual seguía sonando una y otra vez. Era un maldito calvario para su cabeza, que ya empezaba a dolerle.

Apretó el boto que parpadeaba al son que el timbre marcaba y hablo:

—Dame una buena razón para no hacer que te corran de tu empleo —bramo amenazante.

— _Lo está buscando una señorita, y me insiste en que la comunique con usted_ —argumento con nerviosismo—. _Yo sé que no acepta visitas, pero me ha dicho que no se irá de aquí hasta que usted la atienda. Señor, no cede ni con amenazas_ —hizo una pausa—. _No sé qué hacer, en verdad que siento mucho el molestarlo, pero…_

—Cállate —lo interrumpió—. ¿Quién es?

— _Su…su…su nombre es…_ _Rin Lowell, señor._

 _Rin Lowell._

El albino apretó su quijada con tanta fuerza, que logro que sus muelas rechinaran entre sí. Su no enojo no era en vano, lo que estaba pasando ya era el colmo y, todo gracias a esa mujer.

Rin era hija de André Lowell, un empresario importante tanto en Japón, como en Europa. Era socio de su compañía y amigo de sus padres. Lo conocía desde que era un niño, cosa que no podía decir de la hija. La cual, desde hace una semana ha estado buscando la manera de entablar un encuentro con él.

 _¿Para qué?_

Sesshōmaru no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ya que le había rechazado, más bien, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de atender sus llamadas. Todas habían sido recibidas por su secretaria.

Pero ahora la mujer se encontraba ahí, algo que realmente no se esperaba. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que fuera a llegar a esos extremos, de ir a buscarlo a su departamento y amenazar con no irse hasta que le atendiera. Estaba seguro que ni amedrentándola con el personal de seguridad, no se retiraría, sino todo lo contrario.

 _¿Quién se atrevería a tocar a la hija de un importante magnate?_

Sonrió de lado al pensar que sería el único que poco le importaría de quien fuera hija. Esa mocosa, se lo había ganado con creces.

— _¿Se…se…señor?_ —Tartamudeo temeroso.

—Que suba.

— _¡Sí, señor!_

Se apartó del interruptor y dio camino nuevamente hacia la planta alta, para ponerse algo más. Que, a pesar de estar en su casa, no era manera de recibir a su «invitada».

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que la pelinegra aún seguía dormida, y quizás era lo mejor. Pero le sorprendía que el molesto ruido del interruptor no la hubiese despertado aún.

Negó con su cabeza para dejar de lado aquellas ideas y centrarse en lo que importaba ahora. Así que entro al armario y cogió un par de prendas y se cambió rápido, no tenía intensión de perder tiempo. Mientras más pronto se deshiciera de la molesta visita, mejor.

Se sujetó su cabello en una sencilla coleta y volvió sus pasos hacia el piso de abajo, en donde se encontraría con Rin. Si es que el elevador transitaba rápido, ya que los fines de semana es cuando más uso le daban.

Al bajar los peldaños se encontró con la mujer que le daba la espalda, ya que parecía bastante entretenida viendo la grande ciudad, vista que le proporcionaba el enorme ventanal del penthouse.

El hombre se detuvo en el antepenúltimo escalón y la observo fijamente. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y giro sobre sus talones para verse la cara de una vez por todas. Y eso fue lo que menos se imaginaba.

Sesshōmaru vagamente recordaba a la hija de André, ya que solo habían llegado a cruzar palabras para dar un forzado saludo. Pero la joven mujer que le miraba expectante, no era para nada como la recordaba. Quizás le había prestado tan poca importancia las veces que llegaron a coincidir, pero ahora, solamente tenía a una completa extraña, en todos los aspectos.

—Me gustaría disculparme, pero no me dejo más alternativa que recurrir a esto —dijo—. De alguna manera tenía que hacerlo salir de su guarida, Sesshōmaru.

—De una manera desagradable —termino por bajar las escaleras y se encamino hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Rin—. Me gusta mi privacidad, pero usted ha roto ese ciclo. Eso me hace enfadar.

—Si hubiera tomado mi llamado, no estaríamos en estos momentos aquí —le sonrió—. Pero como dicen, él hubiera no existe, así que…

—Yo no tengo nada que tratar con usted, Rin.

—Pero yo sí —emitió con serenidad.

El albino siguió con la mirada cada movimiento que ella daba, al recorrer lo largo del ventanal, bastante entretenida con la vista que se le proporcionaba. Mientras él le observaba sin reparo alguno. No podía negarse que le estaba regalando una tentativa vista.

Rin poseía un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta el nivel de la cadera. Su rostro era armonioso con esas líneas sutiles; grandes ojos marrones que estaban decorados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas, una nariz pequeña y respingada. Y, para terminar, poseía unos labios carnosos que sobresalían por el labial rosa mate, que era lo que más resaltaba en su fas.

La cara de niña buena, que no rompía ni un solo plato. Eso era lo que aparentaba.

—Lo dudo.

—Si me escucha, tal vez cambie de parecer.

—Espero tenga algo bueno, porque tiendo a ser grosero cuando me hacen perder mi tiempo.

—¿Más? —Rió.

Sesshōmaru frunció el entrecejo por el confiado comentario que, a él, no le había causado alguna gracia. Hecho que ella no percibió o simplemente paso por alto.

—Hable.

—Se trata de un negocio —hizo hincapié en la última palabra—, que sin duda nos traería grandes beneficios a ambos…por igual, para variar.

—¿Qué clase de negocio?

La castaña giro sobre las puntas de sus pies, logrando que su densa melena bailara armoniosamente ante repentino acto. Sin quitar ese insistente brillo en los iris chocolate y esa amplia sonrisa, que le mostraba la perfecta y blanca dentadura que poseía.

—El negocio de su vida, Sesshōmaru —ladeo su cabeza, efecto que le hizo verse inocente, mucho más de lo que ya aparentaba—. Se lo puedo asegurar.

—Pruebe.

—Bueno, realmente ahora mismo estoy pensando en cómo abordar el tema. He recibido tantos rechazos de su parte, que mi amplio monologo se perdió en el proceso —inflo las mejillas y su ceño se frunció.

Sesshōmaru respiro profundo, calmando sus ganas de agarrar a la chica y sacarla del apartamento. Pero no deseaba perder a uno de sus mejores aliados, por culpa de la atolondrada hija.

Así que solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y posó su mirada ambarina en Rin, esperando a que encontrara las palabras que le sirvieran para empezar a hablarle del dichoso «negocio». Del cual aseguraba, debía ser una estupidez digna de una niña caprichosa.

Le contemplo con más detalle; no solo era una cara bonita, sino también poseía un cuerpo llamativo, al menos lo que aquellas ropas revelaba. Con aquella chaqueta azul celeste y la blusa blanca a medio fajar, solo revelaba que tenía unos senos a la medida, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Su torso era largo y se mostraba por el pantalón de mezclilla a la cintura, que acentuaba las ligeras curvas, en especial, la amplia cadera. Seguida de unas largas y esbeltas piernas. Tenía un cuerpo digno de una modelo europea. No había duda que los genes de André, había predominado en la hija. Ya que también era bastante alta, le llegaba al nivel del hombro o un poco más, con unos simples y blancos _Vans_.

—Cómo tendrá entendido, yo soy hija única —dirigió su vista de nuevo al rostro de la mujer—, y por ende soy la heredera de todo lo que mi padre posee. Con ello, va incluida la compañía textil. Eso me convierte en la siguiente al mando, por decreto familiar.

El albino no dijo nada, entendía a lo que se refería. El emporio Lowell se manejaba por monarquía, era decir, que el siguiente al mando debía pertenecer en el núcleo familiar, de preferencia, el hijo primogénito.

Al ser la única hija que tuvo André, ella se convertiría en la siguiente cabecilla del negocio textil.

—Y verá, yo no estoy muy contenta con ello —suspiro con cierta frustración—. Aunque mi padre jamás me ha presionado, incluso, jamás me orillo a cumplir con una carrera que me prepara para ello. Él espera que al final me haga responsable de su puesto. Lamentablemente, no pretendo realizar tal cosa. ¿Sabe lo que significa eso?

—Los socios escogerían el nuevo líder mediante votos —respondió—. Se rompería el legado familiar.

—Así es, y eso tampoco es algo que planeo permitir.

—No quiere hacerse cargo de la empresa, pero tampoco quiere que alguien más la maneje. No se puede todo en esta vida, Rin.

—Para los que no son suficientemente inteligentes —sonrió soberbia. Algo que fue un contraste abismal con su porte dócil—. Me temó, que no soy alguien que se arriesgue y mucho menos le guste perder. Es por eso que he venido a buscarlo a usted.

—¿En qué podría servirle? Poco tengo que ver con su problema.

—Mi padre es socio constante de su empresa, por la amistad que hay entre nuestros padres, ¿o me equivoco? —no dijo nada—. Por ende, a usted no le convendría que eso cambiara. Ahora que es usted el nuevo líder de la compañía Tukusama.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Aquello le había molestado.

El albino tenía presente que perder vínculos con la empresa textil, podría ocasionarle demasiados problemas a su emporio, ya que ellos requerían de la materia prima. Y no había compañía más importante en ese gremio, como la de los Lowell.

—Para que usted, ni yo perdamos en el proceso, le sugiero un trato —hizo una pausa y rolo los ojos pensativa, quizás buscando la frase adecuada para terminar su oración—, en dónde usted termine liderando la empresa de mi familia. Que sea mi representante ante la mesa directiva de la empresa.

—Me está ofreciendo su puesto, como si se tratara de un juego de niños —mostro una sórdida sonrisa—. Creo que no sabe de lo que me está hablando. Aunque sea la accionista mayoritaria y siguiente líder por legado, usted no pude realizar dichas acciones sin el consentimiento del comité directivo.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Pero también tengo presente que, la única manera en que los asociados no intervendrían, sería en que usted tomara ese poder mediante una unión familiar.

Sesshōmaru se quedó en un profundo silenció, limitándose a solo observar a la mujer que tenía en frente. Quien permanecía con esa actitud pacífica y sonriente, como si lo que acababa de decir, fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba dudoso si tomar aquello como una estrategia perfecta o que, en realidad, Rin era bastante estúpida para confiarle tal cosa a él. Una persona que ni siquiera conoce.

Aunque también tenía presente que, cómo ella había dicho, podría ser el mejor negocio que podría realizar en su vida. Que manejar la empresa que les ofrece el pilar que sustenta a la suya, le favorecía de sobremanera.

—¿Qué manera es esa de comprarse un marido?

—No se equivoque —su repentina seriedad lo desconcertó—. Estoy comprando a un presidente para la compañía. El que se convierta en mi cónyuge, es solo un plus sin importancia.

—¿Por qué yo? —Espeto, ignorando el mordaz comentario.

—Es la mejor carta de mi mazo, así de simple —su actitud volvió a suavizarse—. Mi padre no se cansa de hablar de usted, de lo bueno que es para los negocios y en el excelso líder en el cual se ha convertido. Sesshōmaru Tukusama, resulta ser toda una maravilla para mi padre. Si hubiera sido por él, le encantaría tenerlo como hijo —rió—. Y a mí, al tenerlo como hermano, me hubiera facilitado muchísimo más las cosas. Pero solo es sueño imposible —alzo los hombros sin darle más importancia.

—¿Qué la orillo a tomar una solución tan arriesgada?

—El tiempo, supongo —volvió su atención hacia el ventanal—. Mi padre cada vez se ve más cansado y su salud…no ha estado bien últimamente. ¿Qué decir de mí? Ya no soy una jovencita, como para disponer de tiempo que ya no poseo. No quiero arriesgarme y perder todo lo que mi familia ha conseguido con creces.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, podría asegurar que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, al igual que él. Ya que trataba de entender el proceder de la castaña. También el saber si tomar esto con seriedad o simplemente dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, esta última opción no podía contemplarla. Por muy extraño que pareciera, si las cosas se descarrilaban en emporio Lowell, no tardaría en perjudicar al suyo. Era un suceso en cadena, tan simple como eso.

El que se tocara el tema del matrimonio, era algo que le desagradaba completamente. Le gustaba demasiado su soltería, y la soledad que estaba cargaba. No quería tener ningún tipo de compromiso con nada, ni nadie. Pero que, de la noche a la mañana le propusieran un jugoso negocio, mediante un contrato matrimonial —porque era lo más adecuado—, cambiaba muchas cosas.

Sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de lo poco que conocía de Rin, realmente su información sobre ella, era nulo. El saber que era hija de André Lowell, no le servía de nada. Simplemente estaba en ceros con dicha mujer.

Lo más molesto de la situación, es que ella parecía tenerle una pequeña ventaja en ese aspecto. André parecía hablar de él, aunque fuera solamente de cuestiones de trabajo. Ya que de lo que se trataba de su vida privada, estaba seguro que la castaña estaba en la misma situación que él.

—No quiero una esposa —fue sincero. Con ello se ganó de nuevo la atención de su acompañante.

—Ni yo un marido, ya se lo dije —volvió a ladear su cabeza, logrando que su cabello callera sobre su hombro de manera grácil—. Mi interés hacia usted es nulo, se lo puedo asegurar. Pero es la única manera en que puedo ponerlo en el podio.

—¿Por qué confiar en mí?

—¿Por qué no?

—No me conoce.

—Lo que me interesa ya lo sé, no necesito más.

—Es demasiado ingenua —le advirtió—. Usted en realidad no sabe nada de mí.

—¿Quiere hacer que dude de mi plan? —Se quedó pensativa—. Lo siento, pero cuando tomó una decisión, no existe persona o fuerza en este mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión, Sesshōmaru. Soy una mujer de visión y bastante ambiciosa.

—No me conoce —le remarco—. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no la traicionare en el proceso?

—Me han dicho muchas cosas sobre usted —dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, quedando más cerca. Lo estaba enfrentando deliberadamente—. Lo consideran más como un demonio, que como un humano. Es frío, orgulloso, soberbio y prepotente, sin olvidar que tiene un carácter insoportable. Es una persona perfeccionista y siempre actúa a su conveniencia. Sin olvidar que lo consideran un prodigio en el mundo empresarial —se inclinó hacia él—. Pero también sé, que usted no es de esos que juegue mal.

»Su ego es tan grande que no se permite ganar por los medios equivocados. Le gusta aplastar a sus contrincantes de manera justa. Parece ser, que eso le hace sentir más poderoso, ¿o me equivoco?

—Parece que ha tomado su trabajo muy en serio, Rin.

—No doy pasos en falso —menciono segura—. Me gusta ganar, así que no me permito errar.

—Tal vez yo sea su primer error —insistió.

Rin rió sutilmente al momento en que troto a su lado, yendo directamente hacia la sala. Le vio atento, la mujer parecía curiosa ante algo.

—Le sorprendería saber, que no es la única persona que no comete errores —exclamo divertida—. Usted no es ningún error, es la carta de mi libertad.

—Parece muy convencida.

—Lo estoy.

—Aún no he aceptado.

—Lo sé —viro hacia él—, pero lo hará al final.

—Esa arrogancia es demasiado para usted.

—¿Le parece? —Sonrió—. Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común.

—No estoy para juegos, Lowell.

—No lo hago, he sido clara y sincera con todo lo que le he dicho —rasco su mejilla—. Lamento si mi apariencia no concuerde con mis palabras. Siempre ha sido un problema encajar mi aspecto con mi personalidad —exhalo estrepitosamente—. Pero para que vea que estoy tomando todo esto con la seriedad, hagamos algo.

»Le doy toda una semana para que lo medite, lo consulte o que se yo. Siete días es suficiente para que pueda darme una respuesta —sugirió.

Siete días era suficiente para investigar a la mujer y descubrir si realmente había algo más allá, que un simple negocio.

Sesshōmaru tenía presente que no era nada bueno el confiarse de las mujeres, son manipuladoras, inteligentes y mezquinas. Estaba tan seguro de ello, porque había vivido gran parte de su vida con la mujer más cínica, astuta y excéntrica de todas, _su madre_.

Era ese el motivo por el cual no se dejaba llevar por lo que sus ojos veían. Que si bien, Rin era una mujer cargada de dulzura y mostraba tener una sencillez natural, eso no le daba garantía que su personalidad fuera igual. Incluso ella ya había hecho hincapié a dicho detalle. Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que se estaba explayando con él.

 _¿Era tan verdadera como sus palabras lo mostraban o solo era una buena actriz?_

Cual fuera la realidad, ninguna le atraía en absoluto. No le gustaba arriesgarse con mujeres así. Con la que tenía en su habitación, ya era más que suficiente. Después de todo, eran tan parecidos, que ninguno estorbaba al otro.

 _¿Qué clase de mujer crío André?_

En ese momento, una interrogante vino a su cabeza y pretendía obtener una respuesta inmediata.

—¿Y qué opina André, sobre esta idea?

Rin dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia él, sus largas pestañas aleteaban constantemente, mostrando la turbación que había provocado con esa simple cuestión. Algo que revelaba para donde se estaba dirigiendo la «negociación del año».

—No lo sabe —dijo seguro.

—No tiene porque saberlo.

—¿Motivo?

—Que jamás permitiría que esto se llevara a cabo —hizo un leve puchero—. Mi padre jamás me ha impuesto nada, ya se lo dije. Por ende, no permitirá el que me case con alguien, solo para mantener la empresa en nuestro poder.

»Se vuelve un tanto torpe cuando se trata de mí —espeto desanimada—. Supongo que aún espera que el día que me una en matrimonio con alguien, sea porque estoy enamorada… —rió—. Cosa de padres, supongo...

—Así que le mentirás, si yo acepto tú oferta.

—Una mentira piadosa no le hace daño a nadie —expreso con tranquilidad—. Mentir no es tan malo, cuando se hace por un buen motivo. ¿No piensa igual?

—No recurro a las mentiras.

—Para todo hay una primera vez —alentó alegre.

—No dé por hecho nada —mascullo molesto—. Su propuesta sigue sin agradarme.

—Siete días serán suficientes para que eso cambie —dijo con seguridad.

—¿Qué pasara si le digo que no, Rin?

—Ah… —coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla y alzo los ojos, mostrándose pensativa.

—¿Cuántos más tiene en la lista? —Espetó con acritud.

—A parte de usted… —su sonrisa se amplió—…ninguno.

—¿Es decir que soy su única opción?

—¡Sip! —Exclamo.

—¿Qué hará si le digo que no? —Volvió a cuestionarla.

—Insistir hasta que me dé el sí.

El albino frunció el entrecejo y su boca se torció con desagrado. El ser acosado por una mujer, no era una opción. Simplemente haría que llegara al límite y, le mostraría quien era en realidad Sesshōmaru Tukusama.

—No se lo recomiendo —advirtió con desdén.

—La advertencia de un demonio, ¿no es así? —Su actitud bonachona se borró—. Desconozco realmente que tan «atemorizante» pueda llegar a ser, pero tenga por seguro, que muy poco podría hacerme. Soy inmune a los demonios, así que no se preocupe tanto por mí, puedo darle una digna batalla.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada al respecto, dejo que esas palabras fueran solamente eso, _palabras_. Liarse en ese momento por esa altanería, no era precisamente un buen comienzo. Debía tranquilizarse, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para medir el terreno, si es que las «amenazas» de Rin, fueran ciertas. Aunque lo dudaba.

 _Simplemente era una mocosa con la boca muy grande._

—Sesshōmaru, yo no quiero ser su enemiga, ni mucho menos. Si pretendo que usted acceda y me apoye, pretendo hacer de esto lo más ameno y aceptable para ambos —sonrió—. Solo quiero que seamos tan buenos socios, como lo han sido nuestros padres desde que se conocen.

—En siete días —fue cortante—. ¿Eso es todo lo que quería decirme?

La castaña suspiro y asintió con su cabeza, mientras veía hacia otra dirección que no era la suya. Mostrando que también estaba llegando a su límite, al soportar tan peculiar charla. Algo que agradecía internamente el albino. Deseaba que se fuera antes de que su compañera de cama, despertara y se diera cuenta de la presencia de su visita indeseada.

—Supongo que es suficiente por hoy. Al menos ya conseguí que me escuchara —se hinco al costado del sofá negro—. Es hora de que me marche —se incorporó y giro nuevamente hacia él, pero con una socarrona sonrisa y un sujetador de encaje en su mano—. No quiero importunar a su acompañante, si me ve aquí —le aventó la prenda, que atrapo sin problema alguno—. Provecho —le guiño el ojo para después reír.

Rin se dirigió hacia el elevador, el cual no tardo en abrir sus puertas para ella. Al momento en que entro y se posiciono al fondo de este, le miró fijamente, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosado y con la mano alzada que movía sutilmente en forma de despedida.

Sesshōmaru gruño entre dientes, al momento en que la figura de la mujer desapareció por completo. Lo había irritado excesivamente, por sus confianzas y la manera en que lo encaro sin temor alguno. Quizás esto último fue lo que más le molesto, ninguna mujer le había retado de tal manera, como ella lo había hecho, y sin mostrar en ningún momento algún dejo de nerviosismo o miedo.

Rin era la versión femenina de André. Ambos eran cínicos y desesperantes. La única cosa que podría salvarla, es que era mujer y una demasiado atractiva, a pesar de tener tan remarcado ese porte pueril y cálido.

 _¿Qué si las apariencias engañaban?_

Chasqueo la lengua al formularse esa pregunta para sí mismo, ya que no podía dudarlo. Acababa de vivirlo, y que mejor que una desconocida que le parece de lo más inocente y le resultaba ser todo lo contrario.

Tomó asiento en el sillón, su mirada se quedó perdida en un punto incierto y sus dedos sentían la textura del brasier.

Sesshōmaru tenía presente que, sin embargo, le parecía una proposición demasiado arriesgada, pero no era mala. Ese tipo de oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida, por muy extrañas que parecieran.

Si fuera un novato, le hubiera dado una respuesta inmediata, pero ese no era el caso. Por muy tentativa que fuera la oferta, tenía que investigar y después pensarlo, porque no solo se trataba de tomar el control de una empresa más, sino lo que conllevaba el unirse a alguien, que realmente desconoce.

Lo único que tenía entendido, era que se trataba de la hija de André; que, a pesar de verse joven, era casi de su edad, quizás uno o dos años menor que él. Y lo poco que le había mostrado hace unos instantes. De ahí, era como tener una hoja en blanco, o un maldito regalo sorpresa

 _¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Con quienes se relacionaba? ¿Qué vicios tenía? ¿Era problemática?_

Esta última la aseguraba, se había metido en una situación muy peligrosa al haber recorrido a él. A pesar de su seguridad y la manera en que lo encaro, poco le serviría en un futuro —si es que dicha situación llegase a darse—, porque el que dictaba las reglas del juego, siempre era él. No permitiría que una chiquilla malcriada, quisiera sobreponérsele.

 _No tenía duda de que la bajaría de la nube en la que se encontraba montada._

—¿Sesshōmaru, has visto mi brasier?

Sesshōmaru dirigió su vista hacia la pelinegra, que estaba sujetando su cabello en una coleta, mientras bajaba las escaleras. La mujer solo portaba su camisa azul, que estaba a medio abrochar, fungiendo como un pronunciado escote, dejando ver los cremosos y bien formados senos. Sin olvidar la desnudes de las largas y torneadas piernas.

Bajo la mirada para observar la prenda que aún tenía en su poder, ya que hacia lo había querido la castaña.

Una mueca similar a la de una sonrisa se hizo presente en el albino, al darse cuenta que eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Rin, cuando esta se dirigió hacia el sofá y se quedó mirando al suelo durante un largo tiempo. Se había guardado su descubrimiento para al final.

—¿Me estas prestando atención, cariño?

—Ten —Le entrego el sostén al momento en que se levantó del asiento.

—Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas? —Pregunto, cuando cogió el brazo del sillón como asiento—. Me pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer.

El albino se detuvo y miro a la pelinegra sobre el hombro. Ella tenía la atención puesta en la prenda íntima, pero eso no quitaba que había preguntado con interés. Después de tantos años de ser amantes, era imposible no conocerla.

En ese momento una idea se hizo presente, la cual solo sería de prueba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte obtendría algo de la mujer.

—Kagura.

—¿Sí? —Alzo la mirada escarlata con cierto enfado, por no haber obtenido una respuesta.

—¿Conoces a Rin Lowell? —Espeto con ecuanimidad.

Kagura no aparto su vista de él, que se mostraba bastante curiosa por la cuestión realizada. Pero eso paso a segundo plano, al momento en que volvió a tomar la misma actitud de siempre.

—Sí —respondió sin vacilar—. ¿A caso la tienes en la lista?

Ignoro la pregunta y se viro para enfrentarla, ya que su interés seguía en él. Algo que le indicaba que, tal vez, Kagura le sería de ayuda de alguna manera.

—¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Muchas cosas…las cuales no puedo decirte —menciono sin más, volviendo su atención hacia la prenda que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Motivo?

—Porque es mi amiga.

Sesshōmaru guardo silenció, escudriñando a la mujer con la mirada, esperando que esta estuviera mintiendo o le estuviera cascando una broma. Pero no se inmuto en ningún momento, seguían tan serena como siempre. No podía creer que esas dos mujeres fueran amigas.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia? —Expelo aburrida.

—Responde.

Kagura rolo los ojos con tedio y torció la boca, no se le veía con ánimo de entablar esa platica, pero lo haría. Siempre terminaba cediendo.

—Alrededor de cuatro años, más a o menos.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—En una entrevista que me realizo para una revista en la cual trabaja.

—¿Revista? —Pregunto interesado.

—Es redactora de una revista de moda —una cínica sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Kagura—. Es extraño que no conozcas nada de la hija de André, a pesar de que son socios…

Los ojos dorados se clavaron de lleno en Kagura, había entendido por donde se había dirigido la plática, y eso no le gustaba para nada. En especial, al escuchar que la castaña trabajaba en una revista, específicamente de moda.

No es que fuera paranoico, revistas de moda en Japón, había por montones. Pero su instinto le estaba formulando una despreciable idea. Si estaba en lo cierto, podía empezar a encajar algunas piezas del rompecabezas que le había presentado la hija de André, con su propuesta de negocios.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te has quedado mudo de repente —se cruzó de piernas y le miro divertida—. ¿Qué es lo que inquieta, cariño?

—Trabaja para mi madre —afirmo, a pesar de no estar seguro.

—Así es —su sonrisa se enancho—. Rin Lowell es la redactora estrella de Irasue Lundgren.

 _¡Esa mujer!_

Su madre era experta para meterlo en ese tipo de situaciones, ya fuera para fastidiarlo o para _fastidiarlo_. No había otra manera de actuar de Irasue, que esa. Era su deporte favorito:

 _Joderle la existencia a su único hijo._

—¿Le has hablado de mí? —Prefirió seguir interrogando y, dejar lo de su madre para después.

—No.

—¿Segura? —Sonó amenazante.

—No tengo porque mentirte, Sesshōmaru —chisto molesta—. Ni siquiera sé, de que va esta platica sobre Rin. ¿Qué te traes con ella?

—Nada que te incumba.

—Tu educación sigue por los suelos, ¿sabías?

Sesshōmaru arrugó el entrecejo por el estúpido comentario, pero no le presto más atención, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que el saciar la curiosidad de la pelinegra. Empezando con ir a hacerla una visita a su madre. La primera que realizaría por iniciativa propia.

—Supongo que me toca irme en taxi —comentó irónica.

—Supones bien.

—Que novedad.

El albino no comentó nada al respecto y fue al piso superior, tenía que alistarse para enfrentarse a su madre. Esa mujer lo escucharía por primera vez en su vida. No permitiría que se inmiscuyera en su vida y menos que usara a Rin, como el medio para lograr su diversión.

.

~o~

.

Estaciono el coche en frente de la entrada de la mansión, la cual tenía todo el estilo minimalista. Demasiado moderna para el condado en donde se encontraba, donde la mayoría de las mansiones tenían todo el corte oriental.

Su madre se había deshecho de la antigua casa —en dónde él había crecido—, para hacerse de este terreno y fincar desde cero. Y ahí estaba el resultado de ello.

Irasue Lundgren era amante de sobresalir de cualquier manera, y más en un país que no le agradaba en absoluto. Si permanecía en ese lugar, era por cuestiones de negocios. Ya no existía nada que la atara en Japón.

Salió del coche y se dirigió a la entrada, en donde fue recibido por el viejo mayordomo de la casa. Hombre que su madre había conservado consigo, desde que tenía uso de razón. Aunque ahora la edad había hecho demasiada mella en él.

—Joven Sesshōmaru, es un gusto verlo por aquí —menciono mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara.

—¿Mi madre?

—La señora no se encuentra.

—¿A dónde fue? —Siguió preguntando, mientras tomaba camino hacia el despacho de Irasue.

—Nueva York, señor.

Se detuvo abruptamente y miro al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Aquella simple información le había jodido el día, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿A qué?

—La señora dijo, que se trataba de un evento de bienes raíces. Su tío, pidió la presencia de su madre.

—Hmmm…

Reanudo su andar y entro al despacho que tenía una fuerte iluminación natural, ya que este tenía dos grandes paredes de cristal, que dejaba ver extenso jardín de la propiedad. No podía negarlo, era una vista bastante tranquilizante. Su madre gozaba de ese tipo de vistas, mientras trabajaba o bebía una taza de té.

—¿Necesita que le ayude en algo? ¿Una bebida o algún aperitivo, joven?

Sesshōmaru se sentó en la amplia silla color guinda, cogió una carpeta estaba sobre el escritorio y empezó a hojearlo, dándose cuenta, que se trataba de proyectos para fincar un nuevo hotel.

—¿Conoces a Rin Lowell? —Interrogo al viejo hombre, mientras seguía leyendo los documentos.

—Por supuesto, es la hija del señor André —comento con una sutil sonrisa—. Su madre aprecia mucho a la señorita Lowell.

—¿Viene seguido a la casa?

—Solo cuando se trata de trabajo —le informo—. Realmente se le veía mucho más, en la antigua mansión. Cuando usted aún vivía con su madre.

El albino recordó algo que había pasado por alto, tal vez porque jamás le dio importancia a algo tan minúsculo como eso.

André era amigo de su madre, mucho antes de que ambos conocieran a Inu No Taishō Tukusama. Así que podía decir con seguridad, que la relación entre Rin y su madre, era estrecha, por el simple motivo de que era hija de un viejo amigo.

No obstante, tenía que admitir que no recordaba haberse encontrado con Rin, en aquellos tiempos cuando aún convivía al lado de Irasue. Lo más seguro, es que jamás llegaron a coincidir. Él vivía y moraba más con su padre, que con su madre. Y por muy extraño que sonara, fue por ese medio que sabía de la existencia de Rin.

—Hablas de ella con mucha estima. Te agrada, ¿no es así? —Alzo la mirada para ver al hombre.

—Le tengo mucho aprecio, siempre ha sido una niña encantadora y buena con nosotros —su sonrisa se amplió, remarcando mucho más las arrugas de su rostro—. La señorita Lowell, es una mujer humilde y sencilla.

 _Vaya combinación._

Pensó por sus adentros, de solo imaginarse a la excéntrica y extravagante de Irasue, con una mujer que era todo lo opuesto a ella.

—¿Mi madre confía en Rin?

—Podría decirle que, sí… Es como la mano derecha de la señora.

—Hmmm…

—Disculpe mi intromisión, joven… ¿Pero ocurre algo con la señorita Lowell? —Espetó preocupado.

—No.

—Oh, me alegra escuchar eso.

No le prestó a tención a las palabras que le dijo el hombre, y dirigió sus preguntas hacia otra dirección.

—¿André viene seguido a visitarla?

—Por lo general, los domingos viene a pasar un tiempo con su madre.

—¿Sabes para qué?

—Para platicar, tomar té y a veces para jugar un poco de ajedrez.

—Hmmm… —retiro su atención del hombre—. Puedes retirarte.

—Estoy para lo que necesite —hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar el pensar que, quizás el hombre en realidad si estuviera implicado. Pero solo era una suposición, ya que también creía en lo que le dijo Rin. De que no estaba enterado del extraño negocio que su hija le propuso.

André era una persona que se desenvolvía con el mismo descaro que su madre, eran cínicos y ególatras de primera clase. Aunque el hombre era más vivaz y amigable, cosa de lo cual carecía su progenitora. Pero, aun así, se entendía bastante bien. Realmente, André se entendía tan bien con Irasue, como también lo hacía con Inu No Taishō. Se había acoplado muy bien a las personalidades de ambos. Y a pesar del divorcio que se ejecutó entre sus padres, André no había dejado de tratarlos a los dos por igual.

Sabía tan bien la relación que une a esos tres personajes, aun así, no le daba suficiente para conocer de Rin, aunque fuera de manera superficial.

Hasta ahora solo sabía que trabajaba para su madre y parecían tener un vínculo fuerte —algo que le extrañaba—, y que dicha unión, tal vez nació por la amistad que había entre André e Irasue.

Sobre su encuentro de la mañana con Rin, suponía que fue orquestado por su madre, de alguna manera era creíble. Irasue era realmente buena manipulando a las personas, siempre lograba que estas actuaran de la manera que más le convenía. Lo que le hacía pensar que Rin, actúo bajo influencia de la mujer. No tenía porque dudarlo, ya que cada vez que veía a la albina, siempre le echaba en cara lo mucho que se estaba tardando en casarse y en darle nietos.

 _Rin parecía ser la mayor apuesta de Irasue._

Aventó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se recargo en el respaldo, perdiendo su vista en el techo. Estaba dándole muchas vueltas a todo, cuando tenía el medio. Pero no tenía intenciones de ir a buscar a Rin, para que ella le explicara que tenía que ver su madre en todo eso. Dudaba mucho que la castaña fuera tan estúpida, como para revelarle el plan que fraguaron entre ellas dos.

Marcarle a su madre tampoco era una opción, sabía que no le contestaría. Esa mujer no le respondía a nadie cuando estaba fuera del país. En cuanto a su tío, era un rotundo no. Jamás lo había tratado más allá de lo necesario, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última que lo vio.

 _¿Tenía doce o quince años la última vez que lo vio?_

Sobre Kagura; si bien, le dio las pistas más importantes, también sabía que la mujer no le diría nada personal referente a Rin. Si decía ser tan buena amiga de la castaña, jamás le soltaría prenda. La pelinegra conocía de _lealtad_ , porque también se la profesaba a él. Más que amantes, tenían una «amistad» un poco rara, pero la tenían.

Saco el celular del bolso de su chaqueta y marco rápidamente el número que tenía en mente. No tenía más opción que investigar de esa manera, hasta que tuviera a su dolor de cabeza —su madre— para poder saber qué clase de juego era ese.

—Jaken —hablo al momento en que su llamada fue atendida—. Investiga sobre Rin Lowell, quiero que busques absolutamente todo de ella. Te doy solo dos días —y sin más que decir, colgó la llamada.

Cogió de nuevo la carpeta para guardarla en uno de los cajones, le extrañaba que su progenitora la dejara a la vista de todos, aunque poco riesgo correría estando ahí. Al abrir el primer cajón se encontró con un portafolio, que le llamo demasiado la atención. Lo saco y noto lo pesado que era.

Al abrirlo se encontró con fotografías, recortes de revistas tanto de moda, como médicas. La mayoría de las fotos contenía a modelos con problemas de desnutrición. Tanto de anorexia, como de bulimia. Era un trabajo elaborado, pero aun sin ningún orden.

En algunas hojas había apuntes escritas en inglés, de dos letras diferentes. Una era de su madre, la reconocería donde fuera, pero la otra… Destacaba por ser grande y todo estaba escrito en mayúsculas. Siguió leyendo dichas notas, hasta que se encontró con una en especial, donde su madre había encerrado y daba un comentario positivo. Un comentario dirigido hacia Rin.

Así que ese trabajo era realizado por la castaña, y parecía ser que era supervisado por Irasue. Sin duda sería un artículo muy pesado para una simple revista de moda, y más si habla de la crisis de la salud en la población japonesa. Eso sería demasiado arriesgado, cuando el —estúpido— estándar de belleza en ese país, era:

 _La belleza radica en lo delgada que puedes llegar a ser._

Sesshōmaru lo sabía, porque él dirigía una de las casas de modas más importantes den toda Asía. Así que tenía muy claro lo que las personas definían como belleza. Y lo mal que estaba ese país, porque no mostraban preocupación en ese aspecto.

Rin tenía conciencia social y se mostraba muy interesada en tocar ese punto tan complicado, en una cultura que no le da importancia a esas «nimiedades». Para trabajar en una revista que se dedicaba a tratar con moda y modelos, no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello. Bastante irónico. Y lo más extraño, es que su madre lo estuviera aprobando.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre, al darse cuenta que poco importaba eso. Irasue era directora de dichosa editorial, por el simple capricho de hacerlo, ya que su verdadero trabajo era dirigir la cadena hotelera en Asía. Mientras su tío se encargaba de la rama occidental.

Dejo el folder de nuevo en su lugar y centro su vista en el paisaje que las paredes de vidrio le brindaban. El cielo estaba empezando a tupirse de densas nubes grisáceas. Lo cual implicaba que la llovizna no tardaría en hacerse presente.

Después de todo, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo el haber ido a la casa de su madre. Estaba descubriendo que la castaña era un conjunto de matices diferentes. Solo le faltaba que fuera ambientalista o algo así. Así comprobaba que en realidad era mujer bastante mansa, que solo estaba siendo manejada por la impertinente de su madre.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la propuesta seguía en el aire, ya fuera por iniciativa propia o idea de su madre, seguía siendo una oferta demasiado seductora.

—Una semana de plazo para dar una respuesta. Que considerada —musito estoicamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! \\(:v)/**

He vuelto una vez más, para traerles un nuevo trabajo, el cual me tiene bastante entusiasmada (después pasara, siempre me pasa xD), y que espero sea de su agrado al igual que el anterior. :3

Es una historia que ya tenía en la mente desde que estaba realizando **"Cambios Inesperados"** , ya que me había llamado la atención el que varios fic's usan la temática de los contratos "matrimoniales", sobre todo con Sesshomaru y Rin. Véase el afamado fic de **"Negocios Prohibidos"** de **SamanthaBlue1405** o **"Dulce Contrato"** de **Danperjaz L. J**. Las cuales han hecho un grandioso trabajo, admiro demasiado estos dos escritos, sin duda alguna.  
Así que me anime a tomar este tema como argumento principal, pero claro dándole mi propio estilo. Tomar el cliché, y hacerlo algo propio. O algo así... xD  
Realmente esta historia no tendrá tanto misterio o secretos por descubrir...al menos no los tomó como lo más relevante. Planeo jugar un poco más con las emociones de los personajes principales, que es lo que más me importa.  
No digo que vaya ser algo o novedoso, porque dudo que así sea, ya que no se si otras escritoras ya han empleado las cosas de la manera en que yo lo planeo. Pero lo que si espero, es que sea de su total agrado.

Cómo mi anterior trabajo, tratare de respetar demasiado a los personajes, no quiero caer en Oc, ya que me gusta mucho los personajes tal y como son en la serie original. Pero tengo que aclarar que habrá una pequeña excepción, y esta vez será Rin.  
En lo que a mi respecta, el personaje en sí, no es uno que sea del todo completo, ya que hay que tomar consideración que la conocimos siendo una niña y no una mujer adulta, ni olvidar que estará en un AU. Y como creo que todos tenemos claro, uno cuando crece cambian ciertas cosas en nosotros, y Rin, no sería excepción a la regla.  
Yo sé que la mayoría ven a la este personaje como alguien cargado de bondad, pureza, inocencia, alegría y vivacidad, por lo general se nos retrata como alguien sumamente "sumisa" por así decirlo.  
En este caso moldeare a Rin, de una manera más... Bitch! xD  
Esta Rin, esta totalmente dedicada a mi prima **Gaby** , que fue quien me pidió el darle un toque más cabrón a nuestra quería niña, bueno, que aquí ya no será tan niña. :v  
Tratare no hacerle perder esa actitud activa, alegre y amble...pero si empleare en ella, actitudes que tal vez no vayan muy de acuerdo al personaje...  
Es un aviso para que no vaya a ver malentendidos en cuanto al proceder de nuestra protagonista. :3

Este fic se estará publicando todos los viernes, de manera en que pueda tener un poco más control y me de más espacio para poder desarrollar los demás capítulos con más tranquilidad y tener varios de ellos avanzados. Aparte de que, exista la posibilidad de que también empiece a publicar otro fic de nuestra parejita. Es para llevar un control más estable y ofrecerles algo de calidad. :3

Bueno, de aquí ya no tengo mucho que decir. Solo espero que este nuevo proyecto les agrade tanto como el anterior, que les haga pasar un buen momento al leerlo, ya sea para hacerles reír, enojarse o pelear por la idiotez que cualquier personaje ocasione. xD

Muchas gracias por leerse este rollo mareador y nos estamos leyendo el otro viernes. :B

 **¡Bye, bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO DOS**

—Así que eras tú a quien escuche en el departamento de Sesshōmaru…

—Así que el sostén que encontré era tuyo…

Tanto la pelinegra como ella, se miraron a través del espejo en donde la primera estaba siendo maquillada. El silenció se propago entre las dos, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa cargada de procacidad se hizo presente en los labios de Kagura. Rin no pudo evitar el echarse a reír.

—Estuvimos a nada de encontrarnos, eso hubiera sido épico —dijo entre risas.

—Más bien extraño e incomodó —corrigió—. Hice bien en no bajar y averiguar de quien se trataba.

—Tal vez tengas razón —menguo la risa.

—Mejor dime, ¿Sesshōmaru ha sido el elegido? —Pregunto con serenidad.

—Eso parece —apoyo sus manos en la orilla de la mesa en donde estaba sentada—. Pero…

—¿Qué?

—¿En verdad tú y él…? —Guardo silenció.

—¿Sí él y yo qué? —Insistió al lanzarle esa intensa mirada escarlata.

—¿No hay nada serio entre ustedes? —Espetó preocupada—. Porque si es así, hablaré con él para terminar todo este embrollo.

Kagura guardo silenció por unos segundos, mientras le aplicaban el labial rojo mate. Rin solo tuvo que esperar a que terminaran y obtener de una vez por todas una respuesta. La verdad es que no pretendía irrumpir algún tipo de relación entre su amiga y el albino. No podía hacerle algo así a una amiga.

—No tienes nada de qué hablar con él, porque no existe nada entre nosotros —le respondió tan rápido como el maquillador termino—. Lo nuestro es más carnal, ¿entiendes?

—Amantes.

—Amigos con derechos, me gusta más.

—Ya… —sonrió—. ¿Pero en verdad no sientes nada por él?

—Le quiero —giro la silla para enfrentarla—, pero cómo el amigo que es.

—Entiendo —pronunció no muy segura.

—Deja de dudar, cariño. No hay nada que me relacione amorosamente con él.

—¿En serio no sientes nada a pesar de tantos años de ser «amigos»?

—Siempre tuvimos claro lo que queríamos, nunca nos comprometimos más allá de lo que podíamos ofrecernos —apoyo la barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano—. Solo sexo, tan claro y duro como eso.

—Son dignos de admiración —volvió a sonreír.

—Estarás en las mismas, si llega aceptar tu propuesta.

—¿Eh? —Enarco la ceja desconcertada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Si el acepta el casarse contigo, se liarán… ¿no? —Comentó insegura.

—No me liare con él —respondió—. Sesshōmaru no me interesa como hombre.

—¿En serio? —Expelo incrédula.

—No veo cual sea la sorpresa —ladeo la cabeza—. Después de todo, es un extraño para mí.

—No te discuto eso. A lo que me refiero es de atracción física.

—Hmmm… —Le observo sin emoción alguna—. No me interesa.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Qué? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Serías la primera mujer que no quiere enredarse con él.

—¿Y eso es raro? —Pregunto divertida.

—Ninguna mujer se le ha negado…por el momento.

—Dudo mucho que yo me le antoje como mujer —volvió a reír—. Lo irrite más de la cuenta, o eso creo —miro hacia arriba mostrándose dudosa.

—Puede ser —sonrió de lado—. No suele tratar con mujeres que intentan manipularlo.

—Eso es una mala noticia, en verdad quiero que diga que _sí_ a la propuesta.

—Te digo que lo mejor es que te enrolles con él.

—Enrollarme con él, no me garantizaba una boda y mucho menos un presidente para la compañía —le aclaro—. Y no tengo ningún interés sexual en él.

—¿Qué le ves de malo?

—Nada… —calló por unos segundos—. Bueno, es bastante insípido para mi gusto, ¿sabes?

—Que no te engañe su carita de cubo de hielo, porque en la intimidad… —dijo sugestivamente.

—No me interesa —suspiro.

—Bien, bien…cómo digas, querida —negó y se incorporó. Fue directamente hacia los atuendos que modelaría esa misma noche.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, cada una entretenida en sus propios asuntos. Aunque la castaña quería seguir la plática. Tenía interés en saber algunas cosas, que no fueran relacionadas al sexo.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre mí? —Indago sutilmente.

—Sí. Me pregunto si te conocía y lo que sabía de ti.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No mucho —se quitó la bata, dejando a la vista el cuerpo que estaba cubierto solo por lencería cara—. Solo que eras mi amiga… ¿Me ayudas? —Le señalo la prenda que ya tenía entre sus manos.

—Claro.

Rin se levantó dando un pequeño brinquito y se dirigió hacia la pelinegra, quien ya estaba empezando a cubrirse con el complejo atuendo. Ella le ayudo con los detalles y con algunos alfileres que aún estaban escondidos entre la tela.

—¿Y se conformó con esa simple respuesta?

—No, pero tampoco insistió. Sabía que no le diría nada de ti, al tener una amistad de por medio.

—Entiendo.

—¿O tenía que decir algo? —Le miro de reojo.

—No —subió el largo zipper—. Te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, querida —Viro hacia ella.

—Te ves muy sexy —le elogio con picardía.

—¿Te gusto? —Espeto con sensualidad.

—Si fuese hombre, te estaría cogiendo ahora mismo.

—Que vulgar eres, Rin.

Las dos rieron por sus comentarios, ella más estrepitosamente que Kagura, que siempre conservaba esa elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba. Era obvio que eso gustaba a los hombres y, Sesshōmaru no era la excepción a la regla.

—¿Entonces que harás si acepta? —Kagura volvió a tocar el tema.

—Fingir para que todo resulte conforme al plan.

—¿Fingir? ¿A caso serán la pareja perfecta del año?

—Ese es el objetivo —se recargo en el tocador—. Si nuestros padres se enteran que hacemos esto por negocios, trataran de evitarlo a toda costa. Al menos mi papá, sí —suspiro—. No sé cómo reaccionaría mi tío.

—No muy diferente a como lo haría tu padre —comentó.

—Supongo.

—Ojalá tu idea resulte y esto termine como lo has planteado —dijo sincera, a pesar de que solo prestaba atención a su reflejo en el espejo.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Por el momento, solo me importa su respuesta. Lo demás se verá conforme a la marcha.

—Avísame cuando eso suceda.

—Lo haré.

—Eso espero —le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es esa expresión?

—Si quieres que te sea de ayuda, tendrás que decirme cuando todo este show se monté, querida.

—Ya eres de ayuda.

Kagura la enfrento y le miro impasiblemente, como si lo dicho le hubiera ofendió en vez de halagarla.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que, si esto se lleva a cabo, yo tengo que romper mis encuentros con Sesshōmaru.

—¡Eh! —Exclamo—. ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he pedido tal cosa.

—Lo sé, pero se tiene que hacer.

—Ya te dije qué…

—Querida, al menos ponte a pensar un poco en lo que te digo —escupió fastidiada—. Yo no puedo seguir involucrándome con él, cuando ustedes simularan estar muy «enamorados». Yo representaría un peligro para que todo su teatrito se les venga abajo.

—Hmmm… —suspiro—. Se buscará a otra.

—Lo más seguro, pero yo ya no estaré involucrada si se descubriera la infidelidad de tu próximo marido —sonrió cínicamente—. Aparte, tengo una imagen que cuidar y, siendo la amante de Sesshōmaru, no suena muy prometedor.

—No me había detenido a pensar en ello —torció la boca—. Eres muy lista.

—Tengo una reputación que cuidar y más ahora —su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Espeto con insano interés.

—Conocí a alguien durante mi estadía en París.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Se acercó a ella—. ¿Es guapo?

—Más que guapo…

—¿Se ahoga en dinero?

—Sí —sonrió—. Pero no solo se trata del dinero, Rin…

—¿Te gusto? —Se cubrió la boca.

—Sí —sus ojos rojizos brillaron intensamente—, y es buenísimo en la cama.

—¡Oh! Eso es el mayor plus.

—Siempre debe ser lo más importante, querida.

—Lo sé —rió—. Pero dime… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Han quedado en verse de nuevo? ¿Él se mostró realmente interesado en ti?

—Se llama _Claude D'aramitz_. Y me manda mensajes todos los días y, de alguna manera, se las arregla para que me llegue cada mañana un regalo junto con una rosa.

—¡Eso es tan romántico y dulce! —Exclamo emocionada.

—Lo es, supongo que es normal en los franceses… —trato de ocultar su emoción.

—Quizás —no quiso insistir—. ¿Lo volverás a ver?

—Dentro de un mes vendrá.

—Eso es muy bueno.

—Supongo —se vio al espejo y checo su maquillaje.

—¿Lo hablaras con él?

—Sí, pero aun no… Esperaré a que te dé una respuesta o que mi prospecto a marido, se me declare abiertamente.

—Eso es de sabios —apoyo divertida.

—Por supuesto, un par de horas de sexo con Sesshōmaru, no se puede desperdiciar —dijo intencionalmente—. Deberías darte la oportunidad en un día de necesidad. Te sorprendería lo bueno que es como amante.

—Me has convencido —dijo sarcástica.

—No tomes mis palabras a la ligera, Rin —le regaño.

—Lo pensaré, ¿eso es suficiente?

—Dudo mucho que puedas pensarlo cuando las ganas te invadan.

—Claro —rió.

—¿O será que sigues encaprichada con…?

—¡Kagura!

Ambas giraron a ver al hombre que había interrumpido su plática, y se trataba nada más que el diseñador estrella de esa noche.

 _Jakotsu Niikura._

—Querida, pero si ya te me has… —calló de golpe al posar su mirada en ella—. ¡Rin, querida! —Expreso alegre al momento en que le abrazo y deposito un sutil beso en los labios.

—Hola, guapo —le sonrió.

—No sabría que vendrías —le cogió de los hombros y la miro de arriba hacia abajo—. Lindo _Versacce_.

—Gracias —dijo con coquetería.

—¿No se supone que esta vez le tocaba a Kanna? —Espeto asombrado.

—Así es —sonrió—, yo solo estoy acompañando a mi padre.

—¡Oh! —Se cubrió los labios con sus dedos—. El sensual papá André.

—Sigo esperando en que te conviertas en mi madrastra —le recordó.

—Dudo que le gusten las planas y con premio entre las piernas —Kagura tiro a matar.

—Te puedo asegurar que le puedo dar más gozo con mi pene, que con esas bolas de grasa que haces llamar senos—se defendió—. Después de todo, el recto es el paraíso de los hombres.

—Qué asco, Jakotsu —se quejó la pelinegra.

—Esto debería preocuparme, porque se trata de mi padre, pero… —soltó una fuerte carcajada—…es imposible no reírme.

—Pobre de André, que tener a una hija como tú —corearon Kagura y Jakotsu.

—Lo sé —trato de calmarse—. Hablando de ser mala hija… Les dejo, que tengo que hacerle compañía.

—Nos vemos en el cierre de la pasarela.

—Si.

—Por cierto —Jakotsu la detuvo al sujetarla del brazo—. Cuidado con los malos recuerdos, que están recorriendo el salón. Es solo una advertencia.

Las miradas de Kagura y Jakotsu estaba sobre su persona, mostrando más con ellas, que con las palabras mencionadas por el último. Para desgracia de Rin, sabía muy bien a que, o más bien, a _quien_ se refería.

—Lo tendré.

Sin más que decir al respecto, salió del camerino y dio marcha hacia el salón principal, encontrándose con una multitud de personas, desde invitados de _honor_ , reporteros y algunas cadenas televisivas y de Internet. A pesar de ser un evento «pequeño», estaba concurrido de palmo a palmo.

Avanzo lo más retirado que podía de los grupos de personas, ya que, si recorría el camino cerca de estos, sin duda la detendrían una y otra vez. Ya fuera para sacarle el chisme del día o solo para fanfarronear.

La otra razón, es que no quería encontrarse con el «innombrable». No es que le afectara, pero no pretendía volver a tener la misma charla de siempre, como ya se había hecho costumbre cada vez que se encontraban. Así que su única opción era hallar a su padre tan rápido como le fuera posible, y lo mejor de todo, es que sabía que estaría muy bien acompañado.

Sesshōmaru Tukusama era el anfitrión de dicho evento, y su padre era uno de los invitados de honor. Tal vez algo bueno saldría de ahí.

Siguió su camino con cuidado, dando cada paso con parsimonia, tenía que estar atenta para encontrarlos. Y así fue, localizo el reducido grupo de personas. Era imposible confundirlos y más cuando dos de ellos, eran los albinos más asediados de toda Asía.

Ingreso entre el tumulto de personas que, le regalaban un poco de la abrumante mezcla de olores y el calor que emanaba cada uno de los presentes, haciendo que el lugar se volviera sofocante, a pesar del buen trabajo que hacia el aparato climático. Hizo lo posible para no prestarle ninguna atención ante el malestar que estaba empezando a tener y camino más rápido para llegar a su padre, quien se veía bastante divertido con la charla que tenía con Inu No Taishō e Izayoi.

—¡Papá! —Le grito para que este pudiera escucharla entre todos los murmullos que había en el sitio.

—¡Rin! —Viro a verla y rápidamente le tendió la mano. Acepto el gesto—. ¿En dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, me entretuve con los chismes del camerino —sonrió.

—Espero que no se tratara de mí —comentó con vanidad.

—Es imposible, eres una de las mayores apuestas entre los hombres solteros.

—Y viejos —agrego el hombre de cabellera platinada y sujetada en una alta coleta.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó su padre.

—Tío —Rin ignoro la queja de su padre y fue abrazar al mayor de los Tukusama—. Que alegría verlo, ¿cuándo volvieron?

—Ayer.

—Deben estar cansados —se apartó de él.

—No es nada, sobreviviremos.

—Lo sé —le sonrió, para después pasar a la hermosa mujer—. ¡Tía! —Le abrazó entusiasmada.

—¿Cómo estás, hija? —Le pregunto dulcemente.

—Bien, gracias —se sonrió con alegría—. ¿Qué tal su viaje en Toronto?

—Excelente, hice que se olvidara del trabajo…al menos por un mes —suspiro resignada.

—La entiendo, tengo a mi propio trabajador compulsivo.

—¿Hablas de mí, preciosa? —Interrumpió el castaño, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—No —rió.

—Claro —suspiro—. Porque no mejor saludas a Sesshōmaru. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—Ah…

Rin miro hacia el mencionado, quien le vio al mismo instante en que fue nombrado. Sintiendo el peso de esos ojos dorados, que mostraban lo frío y calculador que era. Pero no suficiente como para intimidarla.

 _Esa sería una noche muy interesante._

—Claro —respondió con tono dulce—. Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Sesshōmaru —le regalo la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

—Rin —solo la nombro y asintió con su cabeza.

Un profundo silenció se formó entre el grupo, ante el escueto saludo del albino. Sin embargo, a lo que ella le respectaba, muy poco le importaba, porque tenía aquella mirada sobre su persona, y estaba totalmente segura que así sería toda la noche. Tal vez advirtiéndole o desafiándola. Aunque la castaña esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

Deseaba que se diera una charla entre ellos dos, cuando todo el evento se calmara. Sería bueno poner un poco de presión en Sesshōmaru. Solo faltaban cuatro días para que le diera una respuesta.

—Papá.

—Dime —le miro cálidamente.

—Te manda saludos Jakotsu —sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Para cuándo le aceptas la cita?

—Vaya, parece ser que si eres famoso —Inu No Taishō se mofo escuetamente.

—Eso parece —sonrió—. Pero es una lástima, porque podría ser mi hijo. Es demasiado joven.

—¡Oh por Dios, André! —Izayoi cubrió sus labios para no reír, mientras un sonrojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

—¿Qué? —Dijo divertido.

—Eres un imbécil —le ataco el mayor de los albinos.

—A mí no me molestaría tener dos papás —intervino en defensa de su padre.

—¿Ven? Mi hija me ama, a pesar de mis preferencias…las cuales no son esas, preciosa.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero a Jakotsu como madrastra que a una escuálida e insípida modelo —hizo un puchero.

—Esta es la razón por la que no me he vuelto a casar —se justificó el hombre—. Mi hija es muy celosa con su padre.

—Más bien, no quiere que le des una madrastra de su misma edad —le corrigió Inu No Taishō.

Así la «discusión» entre los hombres se hizo presente, haciendo que soltaran una que otra risa por los ácidos comentarios que se escupían uno al otro. Era divertido para Izayoi y ella, menos para Sesshōmaru. Más bien, poca atención le prestaba al dialogo entre los dos hombres.

Estaba ocupando al observarla de esa manera tan intensa, como si con ello pudiera desaparecerla en cualquier un santiamén.

 _De seguro es lo que más deseaba el muy maldito._

Rin le sonrió a Sesshōmaru, enfrentándolo y dándole entender lo poco estaba sirviendo su osco comportamiento. Del cual debía cuidarse, aunque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Le encantaban los retos y, Sesshōmaru se había convertido en el desafió más grande de su vida.

Después de una aguerrida guerra de palabras entre los dos hombres mayores, todos tomaron su lugar al faltar unos cuantos minutos para que la pasarela iniciara. Se confirmó cuando el albino se alejó de ellos, para ir hacia el podio en donde entablo una breve conversación con Jakotsu.

La castaña no aparto su vista de él, quería ver qué tal se desenvolvía como representante de una compañía. Cuanta seguridad y porte trasmitía. No solo con sus palabras, sino con su misma presencia. Solo quería constatarlo con sus propios ojos. Sería la manera de cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado, por escogerlo a él y no a otro.

Así que acogió asiento al lado de su padre, escuchando lo que este le mencionaba sobre algunos de los invitados, aunque toda su atención estaba centrada en Sesshōmaru. Lo que le hizo recordar la reciente conversación con Kagura.

Rin tenía entendido la fama que se cargaba un hombre como Sesshōmaru. No solo era reconocido por su desempeño como nuevo líder de la empresa Tukusama, sino porque era uno de los galanes más deseados, no solo en Japón, sino en toda Asía.

Director de una compañía de moda y próximamente de la red hotelera que manejaba Irasue Lundgren. También destacaba por su personalidad con ese corte imperial, soberbio, pragmático y estoico, lo que le daba esa aura misteriosa. Sin olvidar lo imponente y fiero que podía llegar a ser.

Si eso no era poco, el muy infeliz era de los hombres —tenía que aceptarlo— más atractivos del país. Poseía un aspecto físico envidiable, podría decirse, que resaltaba en lo exótico.

Las personas como Irasue, Inu No Taishō y Sesshōmaru, sobresalían por su apariencia cargada de elegancia y superioridad. Sobre todo, por esos hipnóticos ojos dorados, como si de el mismo oro fundido se tratara.

 _Cualquier persona que les conociera, no dudarían en decir que son perfectos._

A pesar de todo eso, el albino no llegaba a llamar su atención de ninguna manera, ni siquiera sexualmente —como sugería Kagura—, a pesar de tener todo a su favor. Pero era un hombre amargado hasta la medula y, si llegara a mostrar un poco de sentido del humor, quizás fuera de la manera más cruel que pueda existir en el mundo. No mostraba emociones, más que enfado o molestia, pero de ahí, tenía entendido que era una _*puta estatua de mármol_.

 _Y eso no era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre._

Rin necesitaba de alguien que expresara más de sí, fuera más vivaces, más humanos. Le encantaba los hombres que conversaban, incluso por la cosa más insulsa que existiera. Y era así, porque a la castaña le encantaba platicar.

Qué fueran atentos o cariñosos, le gustaba que le abrazaran y le besara sin pena alguna. Incluso en un país como Japón, en donde las demostraciones de amor no son comunes.

Buscaba un hombre con quien ir al cine o ver una película en casa, mientras estén acostados en el sillón comiendo chucherías. Con quien reír y compartir todo tipo de experiencia.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro al darse cuenta que su cuento de hadas, no se haría realidad. Las decisiones y decepciones que ha tenido últimamente, se lo gritaban en la cara. Y ahora que había contemplado a Sesshōmaru, como «marido», su destino estaba casi sellado. Pero valdría la pena. Por su padre sacrificaría cualquier cosa, con tal que no perdiera lo que más amaba.

—Que suspiro haz dado, ¿a casó estás enamorada, princesa? —Le cuestiono su padre en voz baja, al momento en que la presentación se hacía presente.

Rin vio a su padre y después a Sesshōmaru, que ya estaba diciendo el discurso de bienvenida hacia los presentes. Con ello se percató que no se había equivocado.

 _El muy maldito era perfecto para cumplir el papel que tenía designado para él._

Pero eso no le alentaba, porque sabía que en el proceso perdería la ensoñación de encontrar aquel que le hiciera en verdad suspirar de amor, después de tantos desengaños.

—Tal vez… —mintió.

Su padre le sonrió a pesar de no darle una respuesta sólida, pero había sido suficiente para que el engaño empezara tejerse. Detestaba mentirle a su padre, pero no había más opción que esa. Solo esperaba que Sesshōmaru, no le diera tanta guerra en el transcurso del camino.

El evento transcurrió como parecía previsto, las alabanzas y buenas opiniones no se hicieron tardar. Jakotsu estaba viviendo su momento, como nuevo diseñador de la casa de moda de los Tukusama. Y eso le alegraba demasiado por su amigo, ella había visto la ferviente lucha del hombre para lograr llegar hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Y parecía ser que, Sesshōmaru tenía mucho que ver en ello. Había confiado en Jakotsu, al final de cuentas.

Deseaba acercarse a su amigo, pero estaba abarrotado entre las modelos y las personas que fueron a felicitarlo. Pero no quería colarse en un sitio tan concurrido, como en el que se encontraba en ese instante.

 _¡Necesitaba un respiro con urgencia!_

—Papá…

—Dime, cariño —le presto toda su atención.

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire, no tardo.

—Bien, aquí te espero.

Rin le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se dio camino entre el aglomerado de personas. Se hacia el suficiente espacio para poder pasar, mientras sujetaba la corta falda de su vestido, para que no se le levantara y terminara enseñando lo que no deseaba mostrar en público.

Siguió así hasta que pudo salir del mar de gentío y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos menos concurridos, en donde se encontraba una angosta terraza, pero era suficiente para respirar el aire puro que tanto necesitaba sus pulmones.

Se recargo en el barandal y cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, disfrutando del clima fresco y de la lejano que se escucha la música y las palabrerías de los presentes.

 _¡Perfecto!_

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con todo el teatro que me ha montado?

Rin abrió los ojos al momento de escuchar la serena, pero ronca voz del albino. Quien estaba examinándola, como si de un bicho raro se tratara. Tal y como lo había hecho aquel domingo en el departamento.

Volteo para enfrentar al hombre y le sonrió, algo que pareció desagradarle ya que, había fruncido el ceño y torció la boca. Bastante interesante para la castaña. Sabía cómo hacerlo enojar con facilidad.

 _Con su sola presencia._

—¿Irasue? —Parpadeo curiosa—. No le entiendo, ¿podría explicarme?

—No estoy para juegos, Lowell —advirtió.

—Nadie está jugando con usted, deje de ser tan exagerado —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿La idea fue de ella? —Se empecino con el tema.

—Esperé… —alzo su mano en señal de que parara—. ¿Esta insinuando que su madre fraguo todo esto? —Sesshōmaru no contesto. Ella se limitó a reír—. ¿En serio?

Pero el albino siguió con aquel rostro carente de expresión, pero con los ojos bien clavados en ella, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuera tan poca cosa a su lado. Esa era la impresión que le daba a Rin.

—No tienen nada que ver —respondió al fin, sin mucho ánimo—. Ni siquiera me habla de usted, a menos que sea para insultarlo.

—¿Y piensas que con eso le creeré?

—Me importa muy poco si lo hace o no, ese ya es problema suyo.

—Le recomiendo que sea sincera —instó.

Rin respiro profundo, como si fuera suficiente para calmar las ganas de golpear a tan testarudo hombre. Era tan terco como ella, y eso no le pintaba para nada bien.

 _Solo por esta vez sería ella quien se calmaría y sería educada._

—La idea fue mía —confeso—. No le he dicho nada al respecto a Irasue y no planeo hacerlo. ¿Eso es suficiente para usted?

—No.

—Bien, piense lo que más le venga en gana —desvió la mirada del hombre.

—Si Irasue, resulta implicada…las cosas no saldrán bien para usted.

—¿A caso me esta… —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que lo tenía cerca de ella, demasiado para su gusto—…amenazando?

—Tómelo como quiera.

—Le recomiendo que se guarde sus «amenazas» para alguien que se las crea.

—¿Qué no sabe medir el peligro? —Dio un paso más hacia ella. Trataba de intimidarla.

 _Idiota._

—No le tengo miedo Sesshōmaru —lo enfrento—. Pierde su tiempo con esta charla sin sentido. Así qué, si no me tiene una respuesta, es mejor que mantengamos distancia.

—¿Distancia? —Dijo casi en un ronroneo.

Rin entrecerró los ojos ante la manera en que cuestiono, y como su impávido rostro, mostro una expresión nueva para ella. Era soberbia, sus ojos eran intenso y tenía una sonrisa torcida. Sesshomaru trataba de intimidarla con su porte varonil y seductora.

 _El maldito tenía sus mañas._

Lo que el albino desconocía, es que la castaña también tenía un par de habilidades ocultas. Él no era el único que sabía jugar sucio.

Apoyo todo su peso en el barandal y le dedico una mirada llena de desconcierto, con todo el fin de desconcertarlo. Pero solo obtuvo que esa ceja se alzara altiva. Dándose cuenta que era un hueso duro de roer.

—¿No he sido clara? No me sirve de nada tenerlo cerca, a menos que sea para obtener su respuesta.

—Dejé de pensar que soy un idiota, porque eso jamás lo seré —coloco las grandes manos sus costados, apoyándose en el pretil. Había terminado por acorralarla—. Sé muy bien porque se encuentra aquí, y no es precisamente para hacerle compañía a André.

—¿A no? —Siguió haciéndose la desentendida.

—No aparto la mirada de mí, ni un solo momento. Trataba de ser obvia ante los demás —las negras pestañas ensombrecían los ojos dorados, dándole un aspecto más duro—. ¿Me equivoco?

 _No._

Sesshōmaru tenía toda la razón, porque ese había sido el plan desde un principio. A pesar de que aún no sabía el veredicto final, ya estaba midiendo el campo de batalla. Sería muy difícil hacerles creer a sus padres —hombres astutos—, de que su relación era sincera y no una treta para poner al albino al mando de la empresa, cuando su padre diera su retiro definitivo.

Más bien, nadie se lo creería, cuando durante casi lo que llevaban de vida, pocas atenciones se prestaron entre sí. Nunca se miraron lo suficiente o intercambiaron más palabras, que las del simple saludo. Ninguno había entregado interés en el otro. Y eso lo habían notado los más allegados a ellos.

El que ahora naciera una «relación» entre los dos, no sería para nada verisímil, a menos que ella se mostrara estar _idiotizada_ por él. No hacía falta que él mostrara algún sentimiento particular hacia su persona, el trabajo pesado se lo llevaría Rin, al convencer a la gente de que le amaba.

 _Sus sentimientos eran los que más importaban, no los de él. Esa era una regla de oro._

—El traje…

—¡¿Qué?! —Sesshōmaru se desconcertó.

—Miraba su traje. ¿Es un _Oscar de la Renta_? —Pronuncio con fluidez.

Sesshōmaru se alejó de ella y le dio una mirada inquisitiva, acto que no le molesto, ya que logro quitárselo de encima.

—Aun no le he dado una respuesta —se limitó a decir.

—Seré paciente.

—Está muy segura de que esto se realizara.

—Así será.

—Los hombres la han malcriado. De seguro no ha existido el idiota que le diga que no.

—No en cuestiones de negocios —fue sincera—. Y me rompería el corazón si fuera el primero.

El albino hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, la cual no sabía si tomar para bien o para mal. Después de todo, lo había hecho con toda la intención de ofenderlo. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta ofensiva.

—Me gustaría saber algo —hablo con serenidad, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tiene más opciones… ¿Por qué no les tomó en cuenta?

—Hmmm… —se irguió y acomodo un poco el cinturón del vestido—. Si a «opciones» se refiere a Naraku y Banktsu… Creo que no me está entendiendo del todo.

—Ambos están en el gremio, ambos podrían sustituir a su padre. ¿Qué los hace diferentes a mí?

—¿Quiere sentirse importante? Entonces se lo diré —expelo seria—. Naraku Itō es un infeliz manipulador, que no tiene ni una pizca del sentido del honor y juego limpio. Sin olvidar que mi padre no puede ni verlo ni en pintura. Aparte, es escalofriante —su piel se erizo, de solo recordar las veces que se llegó a cruzarse con ese hombre—. Y de Bankotsu…no hay mucho que decir, es un imbécil. Ni siquiera ha tomado el poder del emporio de su padre… Así que mi mayor apuesta es usted, ¿satisfecho?

—Empiezo a creer que es inteligente.

—Gracias —comentó sarcástica.

—Debería sentirse satisfecha, me ha convencido.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la frase que acababa de escuchar del hombre. Y no porque no entendiera que estaba aceptando el trato, sino lo que escondía detrás de ello. Esperaba que se lo pensara más, pero no, le estaba dando una respuesta en ese mismo instante.

 _¿Pero por qué motivo? ¿Qué le animo a darle dicha respuesta?_

No era ninguna estúpida, primero le dirige la palabra con tono agresivo hablando sobre una tregua ente Irasue y ella. Después cuestiona sobre los otros dos «posibles» candidatos, y ahora le daba el _sí_ como si nada.

 _Ese infeliz estaba tramando algo, lo sabía._

—¿Puedo saber que le hizo tomar esa decisión?

—¿Importa? —Le cuestiono—. ¿No es esto lo que quería, Rin?

La castaña observo al hombre con detenimiento, desde lo largo del cabello platinado, su estructura ósea, y lo alto que era. Lo bien que le sentaba ese elegante y caro traje gris, que le hacía lucir mucho más ese porte imponente y sobresaliente.

Digno de un hombre exitoso e importante, que se reconocía por su inteligencia y astucia a la hora de negociar y hacer crecer una empresa más allá de los límites.

Eso era suficiente para saber que se guardaba su verdadera intención ante su respuesta.

 _¿Cuál había sido el detonante?_

—Dudo mucho que haya sido por mi linda cara.

—Tal vez por sus lindas piernas —dijo con descaro.

—Claro… —Rió—. No es necesario que me halague. Su interés solo recae en la compañía. No se le olvide que soy una mujer de negocios, Sesshōmaru —alzo su mano—. Esto es un trato de palabra…por el momento.

—Lo es —saco su mano del bolsillo y estrecho su mano con firmeza—. Usted dispondrá cuando se lleve a términos legales.

—Hablare con mi abogado, le sugiero que haga lo mismo. Digo, para estar preparados.

—Bien —rompieron el contacto.

—Sesshōmaru…

Los dos voltearon hacia el marco que daba hacia la terraza y se encontraron con Inu No Taishō. Quien mostro un dejo de asombro al verlos juntos, pero paso tan rápido que muy apenas pudo ser percibido.

—Disculpen, no sabía que estaban juntos —los miro a los dos por igual. Muy fríamente—. Espero no estén tratando algo importante, porque requiero a Sesshōmaru.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe, solo charlábamos cosas sin importancia —intervino rápidamente, ganándose las dos miradas ambarinas—. Sesshōmaru es todo suyo.

—Gracias, hija… —hablo con estoicismo—. Sesshōmaru, es hora de atender a tus invitados.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y paso de largo, ignorando a su padre en el proceso. Pero este último no pareció prestarle atención. Los ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella. Como si pudiera descifrarla con ellos.

—¿Necesita algo más, tío? —Espeto amable.

—No. Disfruta la velada —le regalo una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias.

Rin dejo escapar un suspiro al momento en que el líder de los Tukusama, recorrió el mismo camino que el hijo. Esa mirada había provocado demasiada presión. A pesar de que padre e hijo se parecían, la mirada del mayor le provocaba más inestabilidad que la de Sesshōmaru. Quizás era por el afecto que le tenía al hombre, y lo mucho que le podía mentirle. No quería ni imaginarse cuando empezara a montar ese teatrito a su padre.

 _Se convertiría en la peor hija del mundo._

Lo que más le incomodo de la repentina interrupción de Inu No Taishō, es que no vio de buena gana el que ellos estuvieran conversando. Como si eso no fuera normal, o más bien, fuera algo realmente malo.

Las cosas por su parte iban a ser muy difíciles, ya que las personas más importantes no se tragarían el cuento, así, como si nada.

 _Sesshōmaru y ella distaban mucho de ser la pareja ideal._

Negó con su cabeza y presiono el puente de su nariz, al darle importancia a lo que si le alarmaba. Esa maldita respuesta tan súbita, por parte del albino. Ella sabía que había algo escondido, un detalle que le orillo a darle esa contestación mucho antes del plazo.

—¿Sesshōmaru? ¿En serio, Rin?

Levanto el rostro lentamente, para encontrarse con quien había evitado a toda costa. Y ahora estaba ahí, mirándola y cuestionándola.

—Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, ¿y tú? —Pronunció con ironía—. ¿Qué ocurre con tu educación, Bankotsu? Tu madre podría decepcionarte de ti.

—Qué actitud tan arisca, solo para evadir una pregunta —sonrió con descaro.

—No tengo nada que responder y mucho menos a ti.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —Dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Ella los retrocedió—. Ya veo que sí.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Aun no me perdonas lo que te hice.

—¡¿Qué?! —Espeto molesta—. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

—Así será hasta que me disculpes y me des otra oportunidad.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exhalo desanimada y apretó sus sienes con sus dedos índices—. No puede ser que sigas con la misma historia.

—Seguiré hasta que lo hablemos.

—No hay nada que hablar, esto caduco hace más de un año, Bankotsu —le recordó.

—Nunca me dejaste explicarte.

—Es que no hay nada que explicar. Te enredaste con alguien, mientras mantenía una relación conmigo.

—¿Ves? ¡Sigues molesta! —Avanzo hacia ella.

Rin levanto la mano rápidamente, advirtiéndole que mantuviera la distancia. No pretendía arruinarse la noche y mucho menos que se le acercara de la nada.

—No, no lo estoy —hablo con sinceridad—. Lo que haya pasado y los motivos que hayas tenido, no me interesaron antes, ni me interesan ahora. ¿Puedes al menos comprenderlo?

—Rin, yo realmente estoy…

—No, no, no, no… —lo interrumpió—. Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

—Pero Rin…

—No te odio, ni siquiera estoy molesta. Lo que paso ya no importa, solo sigo con mi vida, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Es por él?

—¡Eh!

—Te vi hace unos momentos con Sesshōmaru. Estaban muy juntos, demasiado para ser solo una charla entre dos personas —su quijada se tensó y los ojos azules se escurecieron mucho más—. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

—¿Es en serio? Me estas montando una escena de celos… —rio divertida—. Déjalo ya, quieres.

Le saco la vuelta para tomar camino y apartarse del pelinegro, no quería hablar de ese tema y mucho menos con él. Pero antes de que su objetivo se cumpliera, le sujeto del brazo y la hizo volver, apresándola entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —Ordeno entre dientes, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, tratando de alejarlo.

—No puedes enredarte con él.

—No te lo volveré a repetir, ¡suéltame! —le miro molesta.

—No creo que esta vista le agrade a Sesshōmaru…

Rin suspiro aliviada al momento en que escucho la voz de Kagura y fue liberada del molesto agarre. Llego hasta la pelinegra, dándole las gracias con la mirada. No quería imaginarse el show que hubiera montado al tratar de liberarse de Bankotsu.

—¿No deberías estar revolcándote con un nuevo amante?

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero no me apetece por el día de hoy —comentó con tranquilidad—. Deberías calmarte, hijo de papi… Y mantenerte alejado de la mujer de otros.

Rin miro de soslayo a la pelinegra, que tenía aquella sonrisa burlona, casi sádica. Parecía divertirse a cuestas de Bankotsu. Y no era de extrañarse, eso dos jamás se llevaron bien.

—¡Rin no es mujer de nadie! —Exclamo.

—¿A no? —La miro a ella—. No creo que Sesshōmaru, este de acuerdo en eso.

—Estas mintiendo.

—¿Lo hago? —Kagura le pregunto a Rin.

—No —Respondió sin dudarlo.

—¿Entonces tú y él…?

—Ya déjalo —pidió de la manera más atenta—. Es mejor que no te me vuelvas acercar.

—No te creo —Insistió.

—Pero que necedad de hombre —rolaron los ojos escarlatas—. Ya eres pasado, supéralo.

—No estoy hablando contigo zo…

—¡Ya basta! —Alzó la voz—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, y mucho menos tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida. Así que hazme el maldito favor de dejarme en paz.

Cogió de la mano a la pelinegra y se dirigieron hacia el interior del recinto, pero se detuvo abruptamente y volvió a mirar al hombre de larga trenza.

—Y ni se te ocurra ir a montarle una escenita a Sesshōmaru, porque si lo haces…lo lamentaras.

Sin más que decir, dio camino hacia el salón principal en compañía de Kagura, quien se mostraba tan serena como siempre. Ahora entendía porque se entendía con Sesshōmaru, los dos tenían actitudes parecidas o eso parecía.

—Que fastidio de hombre —empezó la charla—. ¿Cómo pudiste aguantarlo por dos años?

—Pues… —se guardó su comentario.

—Es más molesto que una patada en el culo.

Rin no pudo evitar el reírse ante tal descripción, sobre todo, viniendo de alguien tan refinado y bien hablado como Kagura.

—Yo solo espero que no le monte un show a la cara de marfil. Si no me meterán en un lío grande.

—No es por halagarlo, pero… Bankotsu no es tan idiota como para enfrentársele a Sesshōmaru.

—Eso espero —suspiro.

—Hablando de… ¿Escuche que estuviste hablando con él? ¿Fue sobre la propuesta?

—Oh… ¿cómo lo supiste que estuve con él?

—Esto es un hervidero de chismes… Muchos comentaron el que tú y él, estaban muy acaramelados en la terraza.

—Ah…

—¿Solo, «ah»?

—Yo no llamaría ese acercamiento precisamente como «estar acaramelados» —menciono sin ánimos—. Más bien, le llamo: _Como tratar de intimidar a tu contrincante._

—Propio de Sesshōmaru —le sustento—. ¿Pero hablaron sobre el tema?

—Ha aceptado…

Las dos se detuvieron frente a la gran mesa repleta da aperitivos y bebidas, en donde ambas tomaron una copa para beber un poco de vino. Dándose un respiro antes de continuar.

—Felicidades.

—Vamos, Kagura —le miro incrédula.

—Es lo que querías, ya lo conseguiste.

—Pues si…

—¿Qué te tiene tan desanimada? ¿Es por el idiota de Bankotsu? —Le miro de soslayo.

—No, lo que ocurre es qué… —centro su atención en donde se encontraba el albino—. El acepto demasiado rápido.

—Ya veo, esperabas que te diera guerra.

—Sí, ¿no era lo que uno se esperaría de alguien como él?

—De hecho.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

—Con Sesshōmaru, nunca se sabe. Aprende a vivir con ello —fue cruda.

—¿Debo darte gracias por eso? —Volvió su vista a la pelinegra.

—Tal vez, no por el momento.

—Me agrada tu amistad —espetó con ironía.

—Lo sé —sonrió.

Rin viro de nueva cuenta hacia el albino que era acompañado por André e Inu No Taishō. Este se desenvolvía a pesar de ser tan borde. No parecía mostrar ningún tipo de careta ante nadie y, aun así, era vanagloriado. Se notaba que algunas personas lo tenían todo arreglado en la vida.

.

~O~

.

—Estoy en casa —escupió con cansancio, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los aventaba a un rincón.

—Bienvenida —respondió el albino sin apartar la vista del plasma.

—¿Qué juegas? —Cuestiono al momento en que se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió como almohada la pierna del hombre.

— _Uncharted 4_.

—Oh, mi esposo _Nathan_ —dijo en un bostezo.

—Sí —puso pausa y clavo los ojos violetas en ella—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Supongo que bien.

—¿Hablaste con el estirado ese?

—Sí —dijo entre risas—. Ya me dio una respuesta.

—Acepto —afirmo sin dudarlo.

—Sí.

—Eso es un punto para ti —apoyo su codo en el brazo del sofá y su barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Aunque bastante rápido. Pensé que te daría más pelea.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Se incorporó de un brinco y miro fijamente a su compañero.

—Deberías usar vestidos más largos, te veo las bragas desde aquí —bromeo.

—¿Verdad que es raro? —Insistió al momento en que se cubrió con un cojín.

—Lo es, se supone que es un tipo duro.

—Debe existir algún motivo que le alentó —se quedó pensativa.

—Qué más da lo que haya sido, el fin era que te diera el _sí_.

—Pero Hakudōshi…

—Rin, deja de pensar tanto y céntrate en lo que vendrá ahora.

—Pero…

—Escucha —dejo el control sobre la mesa entre las chucherías y se sentó de manera de quedar frente a ella—. Es obvio que te investigo y hubo un detonante para que este aceptara. ¿Cuál fue? —Hizo una pausa— ¡Qué importa! Al menos no por el momento —expreso con ecuanimidad—. Es algo de lo cual te enteraras en el proceso, quizás el día en que se junten para estipular lo del contrato. Es cuestión de que pongas atención en ese momento. Si ves el motivo y no te agrada, haz lo posible para que desista de la idea…claro, si va implementada.

—Tienes razón —asintió sin dudar.

—Claro, siempre tengo la razón —sonrió altivo.

—Por favor —rolo los ojos.

—Cómo sea… Al menos ya tienes el primer paso, y mi _hijastro_ ya te dio su palabra.

—¿ _Hijastro_? —Le miro curiosa.

—Bueno, siendo el hijo de mi amor Irasue…

—Irasue jamás te dará entrada, deja de soñar.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —rió.

—Bueno como sea —dejo escapar un denso suspiro—. El problema ahora es Kohaku.

—No se negará, ya te lo dije.

—Pero es el que menos apoya esta locura, y sabes cómo es con eso de su ética y moral…blah, blah, blah… A veces detesto que no ejerzas, tu eres un cínico sin vergüenza.

—Gracias por el cumplido —sonrió orgulloso—. Pero volviendo al tema, no hay que dudar de idiota de mi cuñado. Después de todo, antes de abogado es tu amigo —le recordó—. Y si, aun así, el idiota se pone con sus negaciones, existe la manera en que no podrá decir que no…

—Kanna —musitó.

—Tenemos la llave secreta.

—De hecho —sonrió.

Rin se echó hacia atrás y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del albino, mientras los dos guardaban un agradable silencio.

Le agradaba escuchar las cosas desde la voz de Hakudōshi. Era sincero, siempre diría lo que piensa sin importar lo mucho que te hiera en el proceso. Muchos dirían que es un infeliz descorazonado, pero la realidad es que era un buen amigo, aunque llegar a ser una mala influencia, pero de las que se _gozan_ —según las palabras de su padre—, y quizás era ese el motivo por el que su amistad había durado tantos años. Era el único que la entendía y le cuidaba como a una hermana.

—Mira, tengo un juego que está buenísimo y el cual quiero terminar en la madrugada. Así que dime de una vez todo el chisme, porque si no te corro a patadas de aquí.

—Ay, que delicado —hizo un puchero.

—Sácalo.

—Me encontré con Bankotsu, otra vez…

—¿Sigue de rogón? —Expelo asqueado. Rin solo asintió—. ¡Oh, que dolor de huevos es ese tipo!

—De ovarios —corrigió.

—Cómo sea —chisto molesto—. No me quiero imaginar el drama que montara cuando el compromiso con mi _hijastro_ se haga oficial.

—Que positivo eres —levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos violetas.

—Es la verdad, ese tipo siempre estuvo más interesado en tus posesiones que en ti.

—Ah…

—Vamos, no es algo de lo que debas sorprenderte. Todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, incluso mi hermana. ¡Kanna, a la que le importa un comino lo que pase a su alrededor!

—Ya entendí —bufo molesta.

—No me digas que…

—No —respondió al instante.

Se callaron al no saber más que decir o no encontrar las palabras para contratacarse como era la costumbre. Al menos, en lo que respecta a Hakudōshi.

—Sabes que es lo más raro de toda esta situación —hablo Rin.

—¿Qué?

—Que termine con Bankotsu, por su interés en la compañía…

—Y porque te fue infiel —agrego el albino, ella sonrió amargamente.

—Ahora me casare para que alguien más se haga cargo de ella…

—Ironías de la vida —dijo el albino—. Antes buscabas amor y ahora buscar a un nuevo presidente. Así es esto…

—Vaya putada —se levantó del sofá y se estiro—. Me gustaría seguir charlando y ver como juegas con mi esposo _Nathan Drake_ , pero tengo que madrugar.

—¿Cuándo regresa mi amor imposible?

—Dentro de quince días.

—Suerte con eso —rió.

—Gracias… —se inclinó y dio un corto beso en los labios de Hakudōshi—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Sin más que decir, la castaña se dirigió hacía su dormitorio. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era echarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo. Ya volvería a torturarse mañana por la mañana.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* _Versacce_ , _Oscar de la Renta_ , entre otros más, se irán mencionando a lo largo de la historia. Yo no sé cuanto conozcan de moda, pero tratare de ir aclarando de "que" o "quienes" se trata en este apartado de notas. Aunque tengo que aclarar que yo de moda, se poco. Me estoy guiando por lo que estoy investigando y lo que una amiga me ha platicado, ya que ella sabe bastante del tema.

Pero si tienen dudas al respecto a esto, no duden en preguntar. Haré lo posible para hablarles un poco más de esto, por si les interesa. n_n'

 **Ahora sí... ¡Hola a todos! xD**

Pues aquí estoy cumpliendo con un capítulo más de esta nueva historia. Espero que esta "racha" (xD) pueda cumplirse y estarle subiendo cada viernes como le he prometido.

Realmente estoy muy contenta con lo que se ha alcanzado con el primer capítulo, no me esperaba que tuviera esta bienvenida. Ver los favoritos y los followers que ya tiene, ni hablar de los reviews que ha tenido a lo largo de una semana, en verdad, estoy muy emocionada. Es algo que aprecio como no tienen idea, simplemente muchas gracias. Ni que decir de los lectores anónimos, también les doy mi gratitud por haberse detenido a leer el inicio de este fic. :')

Pero tengo que hacer hincapié en los reviews, ya que todos sus comentarios, desde lo más sencillos a los más elaborados, me han entusiasmado mucho. Sobre todo al leer a nuevas personas, simplemente me ponen muy contenta. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que siga siendo así, porque en verdad me encanta leerlos. *-*

También quiero informarles que pueden hacer preguntas referente a cualquier duda que tengan, haré lo imposible para aclararse sus interrogantes o cosas que no entendieran en el proceso. Pero aclaro, solo preguntas sencillas, nada de preguntas que puedan detonar un spoiler. Porque ni yo misma no sé que vaya a pasar más adelante. xD

En este caso responderé la pregunta de **iblwe** : ¿Por qué siempre es Kagura la amante?

Annie, yo no sé con que motivos habrán puesto a Kagura, como amante en otros fic's, pero en el mío es sencillo. Porque es el segundo personaje que mejor me cuadra con Sesshomaru. Si alguien puede tomar el papel de amante, es ella. Pero no de esas amantes nefastas, odiosas y mal intencionadas. Kagura jamás jugara ese tipo de papeles en mis fic's, porque ella me agrada mucho.  
Lo que siento, es que la relación de amantes entre ellos dos, es buena y llevadera. Un común a cuerdo, con un solo fin: Sacar el estrés que acumulan. xD  
Espero que con este capítulo puedas entender el significado de "amantes" entre ellos dos. Después de todo, son amantes siendo solteros, nadie perjudica a nadie. :B

Sin tener más que decir, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, y pueda seguir leyéndolos para el siguiente capítulo.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo viernes! :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO TRES**

Kōga había guardado silencio durante la información que le estaba proporcionando, a veces viéndolo, en otras checando el expediente que le había entregado y de momentos miraba el Smartphone. Pero a pesar de eso, él sabía que estaba poniendo toda su atención.

Lo conocía desde hacía tantos años, que esas actitudes despreocupadas ya no le irritaban, había aprendido a entender que poco significaban. Ese hombre era bastante atento a la hora de escuchar, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario.

—Vaya, un negocio por de más interesante —expreso con su típica sonrisa lobuna—. Eres un perro con suerte, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Esa es tu opinión? —Espeto impávido.

—La chiquilla sabe lo que quiere, no es la típica hija consentida de papá —le miro de soslayo—. Si te ha buscado a ti, es porque sabe que le darás resultados positivos. Es obvio que te investigo, al menos, en tu vida laboral —hizo una pausa—. Y si dices que no tiene ningún interés hacia tu persona, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aunque…

Sesshōmaru afilo su mirada sobre el pelinegro, que había detenido su dialogo en algo que, tal vez, no tendría importancia. Pero detestaba que dejara las cosas a medias. Lo odiaba.

—¿Qué?

—Yo que tú, me la enamoraba por si las dudas. Digo, para asegurar tu poderío en la compañía textil y… ¡Solo mírala! Nunca pensé que la hija de André, estuviera tan…guapa —dejo de mirar el celular y lo puso sobre el escritorio, para enseñarle a lo que se refería.

Sesshōmaru alzo la ceja e ignoro el aparato telefónico, simplemente miro con despreció al tipo que tenía como abogado y —según el pelinegro— como amigo.

—Bueno, tú ya la has visto en persona y de seguro no te intereso, ¿verdad? —Suspiro—. Vamos, la chica no solo te ofrecerá una empresa, sino también una esposa hermosa y distinguida. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

—Mercancía que ya me han ofrecido anteriormente—recordó despectivamente.

—Creo que estas un poco perdido, Sesshōmaru —se enderezo y lo encaro fijamente—. Si te refieres a las mantenidas por sus padres empresario y políticos, te doy la razón. Pero el caso de Rin, es diferente.

—¿Ilumíname? —Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y observo al hombre sin mucho animó.

—Cada una de las mujeres que han mostrado «interés» en ti, siempre van por la vía rápida —guardo silenció por unos segundos—. ¡Sexo! Y no las culpo, es la forma más fácil de atraer la atención de un hombre, incluso un hombre como _tú_ —Sesshōmaru frunció el entrecejo. Kōga continuo—. Pero nuestra anfitriona del momento, no recurrió a eso. Vino a saco y te propuso un negoció que, por primera vez te beneficia. Te ofrece la compañía que te da la materia prima, con la que ustedes trabajan. Con la condición, de que mantengas la empresa en el poderío familiar y claro, que des buenos resultados.

»Eso es un punto a su favor, la mujer es inteligente, fuerte y se nota que sabe lo que quiere. Y que mejor para un hombre como _tú_ , el tener una mujer como _ella_ —su sonrisa se enancho—. No tendrás a la típica esposa modelo por exceso de maquillaje y el _Chanel_ que estará usando en la fiesta del día. Sino una mujer que tiene palabra, sabe desenvolverse y muestra estar a tu altura.

—Tu palabrería va demasiado seria para mi gusto.

—Solo digo los puntos a favor, los cuales no quieres ver —le riño—. Solo piénsalo. ¿Crees que André crio a una niña buena para nada? —Sesshōmaru no respondió. El pelinegro insistió—. ¡¿Lo crees?!

La seguridad e insistencia que le regalaban los ojos azules, podían ser percibidas por el albino. Y no dudaba del monologo que el abogado soltó sin titubear. Se había dado cuenta de esos detalles, las únicas dos veces que había entablado una conversación con la castaña.

Rin mostraba tener temperamento, seguridad y talento, se veía que —a pesar de no desenvolverse en el mundo empresarial— André, había vertido sus experiencias y sabiduría en su hija. No le orillo a nada, pero le dio las armas para defenderse. Y si tomaba en cuenta, que también había estrechado algún tipo de vínculo con Irasue, tal vez le aprendió una que otra cosa en el proceso.

 _Una mujer digna de admirar._

Aun así, no pretendía ligarse con la mujer de ninguna otra manera, a menos lo que estipulara el contrato. Porque también, sabía el dolor de cabeza que podían ser ese tipo de mujeres. Y su madre ya era su migraña permanente. No se echaría a alguien más para fastidiarle la existencia.

—Vamos, sí que eres difícil —mascullo entre dientes—. Pero bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Kōga se incorporó acomodándose el saco y la corbata, se acercó y cogió el celular guardándolo en la bolsa del pantalón. Dando por hecho que se retiraría de la oficina.

—Tienes mi asesoría como abogado —le informo— y velare por tus intereses, blah, blah, blah —balbuceo aburrido—. Estaré al pendiente para cuando dicha reunión se dé. Para cualquier otra cosa o duda, me llamas.

Sin más que decir, el hombre se dirigió hacia la salida, dejándolo solo y con la mirada aun fija en la puerta que el pelinegro había cruzado.

Le pesaba reconocer que Kōga, era de las pocas personas que les tenía confianza, podría decirse, que su confianza llegaba a ser ciega. Se conocían desde que eran niños, ya que sus padres habían cumplido la misma función que ellos recrean. Abogado y cliente. Y aunque ellos dos eran totalmente diferentes en todos los aspectos, de alguna manera —muy extraña— había terminado por acoplarse.

Cursaron en los mismos institutos y, para variar, en las mismas clases. Cuando llegaron a la universidad, tomaron caminos diferentes, aun así, no dejaron de verse y «charlar». Era con quien se tomaba esos momentos de óseo para ir a beber algún bar o comer en algún lugar. Aunque esas actividades se habían vuelto menos recurrentes, por sus trabajos y porque, el pelinegro ya había formalizado una relación al casarse con Ayame.

Sesshōmaru salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el escueto tonó del celular, que le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje. Lo cogió sin muchos ánimos y se encontró con que era un mensaje de Kōga.

 _¿El tipo era idiota o qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué le mandaba un mensaje cuando este aún se encontraba en el edificio?_

Abrió el mensaje y se encontró con unas cuantas palabras y una imagen.

 _«Al menos considéralo. Tu futura esposa esta para comérsela todos los días y a todas horas.»_

El pelinegro le había mandado una fotografía de Rin, pero no cualquier foto. Tenía que ser precisamente, una en donde la mujer portaba un bikini de dos piezas color melocotón y estaba completamente empapada.

El largo cabello se le adhería a los brazos y el rostro, que tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa. Mientras que el escueto atuendo, demostraba la hermosa fisionomía que poseía la mujer.

No era ningún estúpido para pasar desapercibido lo atractiva que era la castaña, que resaltaba demasiado a pesar de tener ese aspecto tan natural.

Era mucho más alta que la estatura promedio entre las japonesas, ya que tanto su talle como sus piernas eran largas, haciendo lucir esas sutiles curvas que se acentuaba en sus senos y en la cadera. Llenaba el estándar para una modelo de lencería fina.

Pero no, solo era la redactora estrella de su madre, y vestía —a su parecer— de una manera muy casual, lo que le iba muy bien a pesar de sus veintinueve años de edad. Sin olvidar su cara cargada de dulzura, que le hacía lucir mucho más joven. Era una mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad.

 _La mujer ideal para muchos hombres._

Heredera de un imperio textil, millonaria, exitosa, inteligente y hermosa. El paquete completo, como diría Kōga. Y con ello venía su mayor duda.

 _Si la mujer era tan «maravillosa»… ¿Por qué Bankotsu le fue infiel?_

Comenzaba a darle la razón a la mujer, al decir que el pelinegro era un _idiota_. O tal vez, él conocía la verdad detrás de toda esa fachada, que la castaña regalaba al mundo. Quizás era una loca neurótica y frígida. Ya que él —por desgracia— se había encontrado con ese tipo de mujeres. Sin embargo, Rin no le daba esa pinta, era demasiado franca como para ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

Contesto el mensaje con manera corta y concisa.

 _«Eres un imbécil.»_

Borro la imagen y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, después tendría tiempo para ondear más sobre Rin, y todo lo que le rodeaba.

.

~O~

.

Sesshōmaru llego al piso en donde se encontraba las instalaciones de la revista de moda, que era dirigida por su madre. Esa era la primera vez que ponía un pie en dicho lugar y, podía entender porque se había negado a ir anteriormente.

El lugar estaba invadido por mujeres —en su mayoría— y todas lo reconocieron al instante. Y no precisamente por su profesión, sino por ser el _hijo_ de Irasue Lundgren. Algo que no le alentaba de ninguna manera.

—Supongo que no ha venido a visitar a su madre.

Viro su atención a la joven albina que le había hablado, era de baja estatura y de piel pálida, lo que hacía resaltar esos intensos y oscuros ojos.

—Venga conmigo, Rin lo atenderá tan rápido como salga de su reunión.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y siguió paso marcado por la joven mujer, que no parecía tener ninguna clase de interés como las demás. Hecho que agradecía o quizás le hacía sentir incomodó. La chica era bastante extraña.

Llegaron a una gran oficina la cual no dudo en reconocer. Nadie más se atrevería a decorar su oficina de esa manera, más que su madre.

—Es el lugar más discreto para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad —le informo escuetamente—. ¿Desea beber algo?

—No.

—Rin no tardará, con su permiso —sin más que decir, se retiró de la oficina.

Al encontrarse solo, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con parsimonia, observando cada detalle. Desde el color de las paredes, los muebles e incluso los cuadros y adornos, tenían todo el gusto de su progenitora. Incluso el aroma que predominaba en ese lugar, gritaba que Irasue, pasaba bastante tiempo metida ahí.

Llego atrás del escritorio, poniendo atención en los dos portarretratos que estaba en el largo buro. Uno de ellos tenía una foto suya, la cual era bastante vieja.

 _¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Ocho o diez años?_

Le dejo de lado y cogió la otra, la cual mostraba a su madre alrededor de un grupo de jóvenes, tanto mujeres como hombres, y entre ellos resaltaba Rin y la albina que lo había atendido. Todos se veían alegres, menos su madre y esa chica, que tenían cara de fastidio. Jamás pensó encontrarse con algo así, lo más seguro es que la orillaron a tener tal imagen en la oficina.

La dejo en su lugar y siguió observando el despacho, se entretuvo con varios cuadros que tenían las portadas de algunos de los lanzamientos de la revista. Se encontró dos con modelos y cuatro con famosas. Quizás habían sido las ediciones más importantes, o las más vendidas.

Pero su atención fue llamada, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse por la persona que había ido a buscar.

—Vaya, así que no me estaban bromeando al decirme que estaba aquí —cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Es una lástima que no se encuentre su madre, le hubiera encantado verlo.

—Tenemos que asuntos que tratar, Rin.

—Hmmm… —se encamino hacia el interior de la habitación, mientras ajustaba la desordenada coleta—. Pensé que lo hablaríamos junto con los abogados.

—Más vale discutirlo ahora, que entrar en una batalla frente a ellos.

—Me parece razonable —poso sus manos sobre la cadera—. No esperaba menos de usted, Sesshōmaru.

—Supongo que no necesita el consentimiento de su _jefe_ para salir a comer.

—No veo a su madre precisamente como mi _jefe_ —le sonrió—. Pero como no está, no veo cual sea el problema.

—Tome su tiempo, le espero en el estacionamiento subterráneo —paso al costado de la castaña, dando camino hacia la salida.

—Que amable —comentó con tonó burlón.

Ignoro el comentario y salió de ese lugar tan rápido como le fuera posible. No quería causar más revuelo de lo que ya había conseguido, sin olvidar lo incomodo que se sentía en el lugar de trabajo de su madre.

La mujer no estaba presente, pero el percibir sus gustos, incluso su aroma, lo perturbaba. Era como si se encontrara ahí y eso hacia las cosas más pesadas.

Al llegar al elevador escucho los cuchicheos de las empleadas, no les entendía nada, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de él y, si eran listas, también de Rin.

Dejo de lado todo el ajetreo y entro al cubículo cuando este abrió sus puertas, quería alejarse del recinto tan rápido como le fuera posible. No quería ni imaginarse, cuando su progenitora se enterará que fue a su trabajo, y no precisamente para ir a verla a ella.

Llegando a la cochera interna del edificio, se dirigió hacia el auto blanco, esperando —en verdad— que la mujer no se haya tomado tan literal sus palabras sobre el tiempo. Quería resolver ese asunto tan pronto como le fuera posible. Mientras esa farsa avanzara con velocidad y sin tropiezos, mejor para el albino.

Se recargo en el coche y checo algunos mensajes que había recibido, la mayoría eran del trabajo, a excepción de dos.

 _Kagura Itō y Sara Asano._

La primera pedía el verse hoy por la noche, en el departamento de la pelinegra. Parecía urgirle, ya que ni siquiera le preguntaba si podía. Lo esperaría sí o sí.

El segundo no le agradaba nada, empezando de quien se trataba. Esa mujer sí que era molesta e insistente. Si esto seguía así, tendría que intervenir y más ahora, que su trato con Rin, se comenzaba a tornar mucho más serio.

— _Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Pirelli Edition Roadster Specs_ , edición limitada.

Sesshōmaru volteo al instante que escucho la voz de Rin, y más al oírla pronunciar con tanta fluidez, la marca del auto que tenía en su posesión.

—Vaya bastardo, se nota que le gusta lo bueno —expreso, mientras miraba el coche con detenimiento.

—¿Sabe de autos?

—He vivido rodeada de hombres, que le puedo decir —alzo los hombros dándole poca importancia—. Pero esto sí que ha sido una novedad. No esperaba que sus gustos fueran tan…excéntricos.

—¿Le molesta? —Cuestiono interesado.

Sesshōmaru jamás había tratado con una mujer que conociera de autos y menos de ese estilo. Por lo general, las féminas tenían un lujoso coche porque fue regalo de sus padres o porque les gusto a simple vista. Pero no más.

—Para nada, algunos andamos en metro y otros en un lujoso _Lamborghini_ —comentó divertida—. Cuestión de gustos.

—¿Metro? —Le miro extrañado.

—No tengo auto.

—Hmmm…

—¿A caso le molesta que su futura esposa se maneje en metro?

—Cuestión de gustos —tomó palabras de la chica.

—Esa es la actitud —comentó divertida—. ¿Nos vamos?

No dijo nada, se limitó en levantar la puerta y darle el paso a la castaña, quien no tardo en montar el coche. Bajo la puerta e hizo lo propio. Al entrar la vio acomodarse el cinturón, pero aun así su atención estaba en el interior del coche.

—Si tanto le gustan, podría hacerse de cualquier auto si así lo quisiera.

—Mi trabajo no da para tanto —comentó sin siquiera verlo.

—Tiene más recursos que solo la paga de su trabajo —encendió el motor, pero miraba a Rin, por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Se refiere al dinero de mi padre? —Viro a verlo. Él no respondió lo obvio—. Hmmm… —Suspiro—. El que mi padre sea millonario, no significa que yo también lo sea.

Sesshōmaru aparto la mirada de la mujer, pero no había podido hacer lo mismo con recientes palabras. No esperaba que le contestara de esa manera y con tal seguridad. Algo que jamás había visto en otra mujer.

 _¿Era tan verdadera como se veía?_

Dejo de eso de lado y dio marcha hacia el restaurante en donde había realizado la reservación.

El silenció gobernó gran parte del trayecto, la miraba de momentos, encontrándose con perfil de la mujer, quien mantenía su atención entre la calle y el celular, el cual de momentos pillaba al anunciar un nuevo mensaje.

En eso recordó lo que se había encontrado en el expediente que había recolectado Jaken, para él.

Rin había estudiado en escuelas de gobierno, y en cada uno de sus cursos, obtuvo excelentes calificaciones. Fue una alumna sobresaliente en todas sus materias, y en la universidad no había sido la excepción. También había asistido en algunas escuelas extras, generalmente de idiomas, muy aparte de sus dos lenguas madres. Francés, italiano, coreano, chino y algo de español, son los idiomas que ella dominaba.

Empezó a trabajar para la revista desde inició con sus prácticas universitarias, al terminar, fue contratada oficialmente. Empezando como asistente. Con el avanzar de los años, fue subiendo de puestos, hasta llegar a ser la redactora más importante de la editorial.

André no influyo ante las decisiones de Irasue, y parecía ser que la albina tampoco se mostró condescendiente con la castaña. Le hizo ganarse su puesto con creces.

No podía engañarse en esos aspectos, Kōga tenía toda la razón al separarla del _montón_.

Pero aún tenía sus fuertes dudas al respecto. Lo que tenía sobre lo que Rin, ha ido consiguiendo a lo largo de su vida, no significaba conocerla. Al menos, no de la manera en la que pudiera mantener el control.

Así que prefirió indagar algunas cosas, antes de llegar al restaurante y hablar de lo que realmente le interesaba.

—¿Qué ocurre con Bankotsu?

El estupor que mostro la castaña se lo dijo todo, la relación que hubo entre esos dos, seguía siendo delicado para la castaña, o eso es lo que los ojos marrones le demostraron.

—Se tomó muy en serio eso de investigarme, ah… —chasqueo la lengua—. ¿Qué quiere saber en sí?

—¿Él fue tu primera opción?

Rin soltó una carcajada tan rápido como termino la pregunta, algo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. No estaba para bromitas y estar aguantando las risas burlonas de la infantil mujer.

—No, no, no —trataba de calmar su risa—. Para nada, Bankotsu jamás fue una opción.

—¿Es decir?

—Lo que ocurrió con Bankotsu, fue algo meramente natural, ¿sabe? —El alzo la ceja dudoso—. Tengo debilidad por los morenos de cabellos negro —fue sincera—. Nunca vi, ni veré a Bankotsu, como una opción para presidente.

—Hmmm…

—¿No me cree? —No le contesto—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Guardo silenció por unos segundos—. En ese entonces yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba hacer respecto a la compañía, solo me importaba el vivir el momento. Y en uno de esos «momentos», lo conocí y de ahí se dio algo más. Nunca lo contemple como mi representante, y no lo veo como tal ahora.

—¿Le es tan difícil perdonar una infidelidad? —Espeto ecuánime.

—Las acciones que realizo siendo mi pareja, no afecta a lo que veo de él como líder —menciono con calma—. Por si no me ha entendido… Jamás mezclo los negocios con asuntos personales. Esa es una mala jugada.

—¿Qué tipo de líder es Bankotsu? —Indago.

—Dudo mucho que me haya dado el sí por él, ¿verdad? —Evadió su pregunta.

—No es un tipo del cual deba preocuparme.

—Menos mal —dijo irónica.

—¿Por qué yo y no él?

Sesshōmaru le miro de reojo al momento en que se detuvo ante un alto, mientras ella se había girado para verlo fijamente. No se mostraba molesta, ni apática al entablar una charla —la cual se suponía— debía afectarle. Pero parecía ser que eso ya era historia vieja y lo había superado. Y los sentimientos hacia Bankotsu Niikura, ya no existían.

—No me mal entienda, Bankotsu es un gran líder, tiene determinación, carácter y seguridad. Es un empresario competente, tanto como usted y cualquier otro, pero… —torció la boca—…es demasiado impulsivo. Se deja llevar demasiado rápido ante las emociones. Y cuando eso sucede, todo se va por el retrete, por no decir _mierda_ … —rió—. ¡Ups!

—Hmmm…

—En cuento a usted, no parece tener ni un punto flaco, realmente está protegido vea por donde lo vea —volvió a recargarse en el respaldo del asiento—. Usted está en la misma sintonía que yo.

—Eso parece.

—No se crezca, ¿quiere? —Expreso alegre—. Lo que le sobra de empresario, carece de personalidad. Y la suya no me agrada.

—Algo más que tenemos en común.

—Cargaremos con el mismo mal, que le vamos hacer —siguió con su tonó divertido.

Rin presto toda su atención al momento en que entraron al recinto, que se encontraba retirado de la ciudad. Era un complejo grande, con un vasto jardín que daba un ambiente más acogedor.

Era uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad, era visitado por políticos, empresario y extranjeros. Sus reservaciones eran costosas y, conseguir una mesa era todo un lío.

Sesshōmaru no lo acostumbraba, pero siendo su padre un cliente constante, no hubo problema para que le cedieran una mesa a tan solo horas de haberla pedido.

—Vaya… —exclamo sin mucho animó—. Si hubiera sabido que vendríamos a un lugar como este, me hubiera arreglado mejor.

El albino dejo de lado las quejas de la mujer y salió del vehículo para ayudarla a salir, pero la intención quedo ahí, cuando ella había bajado por su propio pie.

Rin dio unos cuantos pasos para observar el lugar con más detenimiento. Era como si fuera la primera vez en que pisaba ese lugar.

—¿No ha venido anteriormente? —le cuestiono al quedar a su lado.

—No acostumbro a venir a lugares así —le miro de reojo—. Solo cuando se trata de trabajo.

—Empiece acostumbrarse.

Inicio el camino hacia la entrada del recinto, sin darle mayor importancia a sus propias palabras. Solo esperaba que la mujer no objetara o saliera con alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, como parecía ser su costumbre.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer le siguió el paso sin problema alguno y sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía más entretenida en el camino que ambos recorrían.

Llegando a la entrada fueron recibidos por uno de los mozos que los guío a su mesa, que se encontraban en el amplio jardín. Eran solo unas cuantas mesas y retiradas una de las otras, así que la plática podía pasar sin ningún tipo de percance.

Al estar en su mesa, con la orden ya levantada y un par de copas de vino como acompañantes. Era el momento indicado para entablar de una vez por todas, el tema que le había orillado a ir a buscarla. Y parecía ser que la mujer opinaba lo mismo, porque fue la primera en iniciar la charla.

—Es interesante… —expreso mientras seguía viendo el recinto.

—¿Interesante?

—El que hayamos venido precisamente a un lugar repleto de personalidades con las cuales mi padre y usted, se desenvuelve —ladeo ligeramente su rostro y le sonrió—. Aprende rápido, Sesshōmaru.

—Eso se queda corto ante mi verdadera intención.

—¿Por fin sabré la razón por la cual me dio el tan inesperado _sí_? —Espeto curiosa.

—De eso quiero hablar.

Vio como la castaña respiro profundo y tomó una postura más rígida, mostrando seriedad y lo importante que era saber el motivo por el cual había aceptado su propuesta.

—Lo escucho.

—Soy un hombre de negocios Rin, y el suyo ha sido el más prometedor trato que me han propuesto a lo largo de mi vida laboral —menciono con parsimonia—. Y como sabrá, soy una persona que le gusta obtener más que una simple ganancia. Si voy arriesgarme, planeo obtenerlo todo.

—¿ _Todo_? —Mascullo con desdén—. ¿Con «todo» se refiere a la textilera?

—En general —dijo escuetamente—. Tengo presente lo que puedo lograr, pero también conozco mis límites. Manejar dos empresas no me traería problemas, pero manejar tres…

»Debe entender, que en el momento en que mi madre lo disponga, tendré una responsabilidad más, y si voy a velar por mis intereses…los gremios de mi familia son más importantes que su conflicto empresarial.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar exactamente, Sesshōmaru?

—Si desea que maneje su emporio, debe haber sacrificios a los cuales se debe someterse —sonrió con impudencia—. Es una mujer inteligente, no debe ser problema para usted el saber a lo que me refiero.

Se percató de como las facciones sutiles y agraciadas de la mujer cambiaron, para darle la entrada a ese entrecejo fruncido, la desafiante mirada de los ojos marrones y esos labios que siempre tenían una sonrisa —ya fuera sincera o burlona—, había cambiado por una que mostraba totalmente su descontento.

Sesshōmaru permaneció en silencio, dándole libertad a la castaña para que dedujera su verdadera intensión, ante su aceptación en el contrato. Si llegaba a comprender a lo que la estaba orillando, se daría cuenta si esto podría funcionar o simplemente dejarlo en el olvido.

Era el negocio de su vida, pero también entendía que no valía la pena sacrificar de más, si la mujer no era capaz de soportar una negociación mucho más temeraria de la que ella le propuso.

—¿Habla en serio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

—No soy alguien que bromee, Rin.

Rin exhalo estrepitosamente y despeino su flequillo con frenesí, mostrando lo poco que le había gustado la idea. Sus parpados subían y bajaban constantemente, mientras sus ojos veían a cualquier dirección, menos la suya. La había sorprendido, hecho que no se había esperado, después de tanta gallardía y astucia que destilaba hasta por los poros.

—¿Qué pretende con esto? —Los ojos castaños se clavaron al instante en el albino.

—Ya sé lo dije —se echó hacia atrás, recargándose cómodamente en respaldo de la silla—, si voy arriesgarme, lo haré para obtenerlo todo.

—¿Pero _fusionar_ las empresas? ¿A caso se volvió loco?

—No me gusta jugar a medias. Es todo o nada, ¿usted decide?

La castaña cogió la copa y bebió un largo trago de vino, mostrando en la mala posición en que la había puesto, con el ligero cambio que le dio a su propuesta. Después de todo, no era una decisión fácil.

Rin tenía que evaluar cada uno de los pros y los contras, que conllevaba el hacer una fusión entre empresas. Había muchos factores de por medio. Sí en verdad ella era tan lista como mostraba serlo, entendería si valía la pena el arriesgarse de tal manera. No solo estaba jugando su patrimonio, sino el de los demás inversionistas de la textilera.

—Para que una fusión entre empresas se pueda llevar a cabo, se necesita de la aprobación de ambos consejos, ¿no es así? —Volvió a mirarlo, pero con un temple más clamado.

—Así es.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que los inversionistas aceptaran en que se unan ambas compañías?

—Aquí juegan dos factores —levanto su mano y alzo su dedo índice—. El primero, el matrimonio; al ser pareja, la unión entre las compañías sería lo más lógico. No solo un lazo familiar, sino también para crear un emporio más grande, sólido y fuerte —alzo el dedo medio—. El segundo y tal vez, el más difícil, pero no imposible; manipular a los asociados de manera en que la vean, como la mejor opción a realizar conforme a sus intereses.

»La mayoría de los inversionistas, solo están interesado en engordar sus billeteras. Si les damos más credibilidad a las ventajas de dicha unión, los contras serán lo que menos les preocupe. El trabajo de pulir esos defectos y convertirlos en fortalezas, dependerá de mí.

—Es obvio que su empresa ganaría mucho al realizar dicha unión. Los gastos que hace continuamente para obtener las telas y demás materiales, se anularían y tendría la materia prima gratuitamente —expreso con serenidad—. Eso pinta muy bien para usted, pero no para mí.

»La textilera no solo se mantiene viva por los negocios que realiza con su empresa, sino también con otras que están en el mercado. Los Itō, Niikura y mini empresas. Sin mencionar que también se exporta a otros países tanto asiáticos, europeos y americanos —hizo una pausa. Bebió un poco más de vino y prosiguió—. Si se hace tal unificación, viviría solo para mantener en pie a su empresa. Se perderían ganancias y habría muchas bajas en el proceso —el enojo volvió hacerse presente en las facciones de la castaña—. Solamente quedaría la mano de obra y la maquinaria necesaria para entregarles lo que ustedes requerirían.

—¿Se le ha olvidado con quien está hablando? —Rin cerró la boca antes de contestarle—. Obtener la materia prima sin problemas, ni los ahorros monetarios, no son lo único que me interesa de la textilera, Rin —cogió la copa de vino, meciendo el líquido guindo con suavidad. Mientras su mirada estaba fija en su acompañante—. Sino exactamente lo que acaba de mencionar.

»Tener el poder de vender a la competencia se vuelve enriquecedor, cuanto más, al tener que negociar con grandes casas de modas en occidente. No soy ningún estúpido, no planeo perder las ganancias que ustedes obtienen con esos tratados, sino multiplicarlas.

»Al fusionar ambas casas, el benefició es equitativo. Lo que gane la textilera, será también para la empresa y viceversa.

Rin respiro profundo para después exhalar con mucho más calma, acto que sirvió para relajarla y ponerla en una actitud mucho más accesible.

Sesshōmaru esperaba cualquier cosa por parte de la castaña. Y tomaría la respuesta que le diera, ambas le daban lo que quería.

Si la respuesta era afirmativa, le daba más poder de que se había planteado anteriormente. Si la respuesta era un no, seguiría con su vida tranquilamente.

—Si la moción es propuesta por alguno de los dos, se darían cuenta el verdadero motivo por el cual nos casamos… —la interrumpió.

—¿Está aceptando?

—Estoy suponiendo —aclaro—. Quiero asegurarme de no cometer ningún error, si acepto su idea.

—Nosotros no propondremos nada —fue directamente a la duda de la mujer—. André será quien se encargue de ello.

—¿Mi padre? —Expelo asombrada.

—André es la principal persona a la cual se debe convencer de esta unión, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—La idea del compromiso no cambia en absoluto, solo el fin a conseguir —explico ecuánime—. Si su padre se come el cuento de nuestra «relación» y me cree el indicado para velar por usted. No dudara en lanzar la propuesta, sobre todo al tratarse más allá de una relación de pareja…

—La relación amistosa entre nuestros padres —musito, mientras rascaba su barbilla con su dedo índice—. Sutil… —Sonrió—. Es más, de lo que esperaba de usted.

Sesshōmaru chasqueo la lengua al ver que la cínica actitud de la mujer había vuelto. Muy poco le había durado el gusto de verla tan aguerrida y a la defensiva. Una faceta de la mujer que —tenía que admitir— le había gustado.

Kōga tenía razón al decir que la castaña no era como las demás mujeres, ella sabía el terreno el cual estaba pisando y sabía defenderse ante cualquier acción que pueda dañarle en el proceso.

—Mi padre solo durara dos o tres años más al frente de la compañía —informo tenuemente, pero suficientemente para ser escuchada—. ¿Ese tiempo serviría?

—Suficiente para que todos estén de acuerdo.

—¿Y su padre lo estará?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Cuestiono molesto.

—El día de la presentación, no se mostró muy contento cuando nos encontró juntos en la terraza —le miro atenta—. ¿A caso no se dio cuenta?

—Inu No Taishō se porta así con cualquiera.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió.

—Lo que mi padre piense, no importa. Cederá por las buenas o por las malas —dijo seguro.

—Hmmm… —suspiro—. Volviendo al tema de la fusión… Si acepto tal cosa, quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—No planeo sacarla de la jugada, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Es decir?

—Por ser la cabecilla de ambas empresas, nuestro poder no cambiara ante la unión. Aunque usted no se involucre directamente con la empresa, su voto será tan importante y decisivo que el mío —le miró fijamente—. Siendo accionista por decreto y mi «esposa», le da mucho más peso que los demás integrantes de la mesa directiva.

—Ya voy entendiendo —sonrió sórdidamente—. Prácticamente me tendría como el _as_ bajo su manga, ¿no es así?

—Un _as_ que habla y opina —escupió con acidez—. Dudo mucho que sea una mujer a la cual pueda manipular.

—Por fin lo reconoce —rió—. De hecho, tengo mucho que pensar al respecto a su propuesta.

—¿Me hará esperar?

—No —fue directa—. Simplemente tengo que volver a analizar los puntos que quiero que se toquen en el contrato. Si esto va más allá de solo ser mi representante, no quiero que me gane puntos en el proceso y terminar perdiendo terreno —sonrió infantilmente—. Ya sabe, detesto perder.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Enarco la ceja.

—Así es —su sonrisa se amplió—. Hagamos esto a lo grande, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru se limitó a observar a la voluble mujer, que había cambiado drásticamente de actitud durante toda la charla que tuvieron. Y a pesar de haberse comportado arisca al principio, fue lo suficientemente astuta para encontrar los beneficios de la propuesta que le había entregado. Estaba seguro que el primer encuentro que tuvieran junto con sus abogados, se encontraría con una que otra sorpresa en el proceso.

Rin le estaba mostrando lo precavida que era y, aunque había dado el _sí_ al final de todo, era obvio que no dejaría ningún cabo suelto. Le gustaba ganar, era algo que no necesitaba escuchar, lo estaba viendo en esos momentos.

 _Quizás no era tan mala idea el tenerla como esposa._

El albino empezaba a notar lo importante que sería tener a una compañera que era más cerebro que imagen, aunque tampoco carecía de lo último. Con ello empezaba a comprender lo poco que estaría perdiendo con dicha unión. Era como ganarse la lotería o algo parecido.

Después de la comida, se dispuso a dejar a la castaña en su trabajo. Durante el recorrido fue bastante tranquilo. No hubo más preguntas o comentarios innecesarios por parte de la castaña. Ella contesto un par de llamadas durante el trayecto y respondió uno que otro mensaje. Pero no entablo más conversación con el albino, hecho que había agradecido internamente. Tenía más cosas en las cuales pensar, aparte de dicha negociación con Rin.

Sesshōmaru bajo del automóvil al momento en que llegaron al edificio, en donde la castaña trabajaba. Esta vez, la mujer espero a que este le abriera la puerta y le ayudara a bajar.

—Muchas gracias por invitación —dijo al momento en que bajo la puerta del auto—. La comida estuvo deliciosa.

—Hmmm…

—Usted es tan elocuente —suspiro rendida—. Como sea, gracias de nuevo y nos estamos viendo, Sesshōmaru.

Rin dio dos pasos hacia el albino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo un poco sorprendido por tan repentino acto. Frunció el ceño al momento en que ella se apartó y le entregaba aquella sonrisa socarrona.

—Adiós —se despidió y giro sobre la punta de sus pies para tomar camino hacia el elevador.

Sesshōmaru se quedó estático en ese lugar, viendo como la mujer se perdía ante su visa. Llevo su mano hacia su mejilla y toco el área en donde los labios de la mujer, se había posado.

Él no era afecto a ese tipo de cosas, lo creía estúpido e innecesario, esos saludos estaban de más. Pero como se estaban tornando las cosas, temía que esto se convertiría en algo necesario. Una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente de solo pensarlo.

Negó con su cabeza ante tales pensamientos y dio paso para volver a montar su auto. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y con ello, tenía muchas más cosas que realizar. Así que si darle más importancia se marchó de las instalaciones.

.

~O~

.

Esta era la última de las cosas que tenía que hacer para ese día, aunque este encuentro fuera improvisto y sin razón aparente. Pero no tuvo más que acceder.

Kagura jamás lo había citado tan repentinamente y con tal _determinación_.

Al llegar al apartamento de la pelinegra, toco tres veces la puerta, suficiente para que la mujer atendiera. A pesar de haberle dicho que ya estaba en camino.

Y así fue, la entrada fue abierta sin demora.

—Pasa —le invito Kagura.

Sesshōmaru entro con letanía hacia el interior del recinto, dirigiéndose hacia la llamativa sala roja. Miro de reojo a la mujer, que dio camino hacia donde se encontraba el semi-bar.

—¿Whisky? —Cuestiono al momento de agarrar la botella.

—Sí —Asintió al momento en que cogió asiento.

El albino la siguió con la mirada, tratando de descifrar cual era la razón por lo cual le requería con tanta urgencia. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de sexo, no con la forma tan seria con la cual había texteado el mensaje que le envió.

—Aquí tienes —acepto el vaso que le estaba ofreciendo y espero a que ella tomara asiento—. Llegaste mucho antes de lo que esperaba…

—Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que quieres.

—Si así lo deseas —se sentó a su lado y dio un trago a su vino—. Primero que nada, quiero que te sientas tranquilo por eso del negocio entre tú y Rin. Yo no diré nada al respecto, mantendré mi boca sellada —coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios carmín—. Pero es precisamente por ese motivo por el cual te hice venir hasta acá —Sesshōmaru le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras guardaba silencio—. Tras esta inesperada situación, he tomado la decisión de que nuestros encuentros se anulen.

—¿Tu amiga te lo pidió? —Pregunto desinteresado.

—No, fue resolución mía —se cruzó de piernas, mientras jugueteaba con la copa que estaba sujetada por su mano—. Incluso ella dijo que no tenía que hacerlo —rió sutilmente—, parece no tener ningún tipo de interés en ti.

—Parece que hay alguien más de por medio —comento, ignorando las palabras de la pelinegra—. No sueles avisarme con quienes más te enredas, a menos que sea alguien que te interese.

—Me conoces tan bien, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmmm…

—Supongo que ya me cansé de jugar y quiero algo más sólido que el sexo. Con mis treintaitrés años, es momento que vea más allá de simples momentos de pasión —una desvergonzada sonrisa se hizo presente en Kagura—. Seguir tu ejemplo.

—Si se trataba de esto, con una simple llamada hubiera sido suficiente —escupió con fastidio—. Me da igual tus planes o lo que sea que tengas en mente.

—Lo sé, pero hay más que eso y, quizás esto si te interese.

—Se rápida —ordeno.

—Lo más seguro es que ya estés enterado, pero no está de más, darte información extra —sonrió con descaro—. Se trata de Bankotsu…

—Que estupidez…

—No lo es —le interrumpió—. Bankotsu puede traerte más problemas de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y más si estas a punto de comerte la rebanada de pastel, por la cual ha peleado durante tres largos años.

—No es mi culpa que le fuera infiel a su noviecita.

—El no verá si tienes que ver o no con su error, simplemente hará lo imposible para sacarte de la jugada —Le cogió de la barbilla, orillándolo a que le mirara—. Si ustedes comenten el más mínimo error, él lo aprovechara.

Sesshōmaru desvió la mirada de la mujer y guardo silencio, meditando las palabras dichas por Kagura.

Tenía que serse sincero, cuando se enteró de que esos dos tuvieron una relación, su desagrado se hizo presente. Y no precisamente porque se hubieran liado, sino por lo que podría representar ese hombre en todo ese juego que acepto montar junto con Rin.

En un principio creyó que la infidelidad por parte del pelinegro, había sido por alguna insatisfacción por parte de la castaña. Pero ahora, parecía ser que el hombre solo cometió el error por ser un completo idiota.

No tenía que conocer a fondo a la hija de André para saber que era orgullosa hasta la medula, se notaba en la manera de hablar y ser. Por lo tanto, un engaño no es algo que deje pasar como si nada.

Bankotsu había fallado, y ahora no sabía cómo redimirse. Y ahora que el albino entraba en escena, las cosas se complicaban para el pelinegro.

Si era verdad el sujeto era tan molesto como aseguraba Kagura, no se harían esperar los roces o rencillas entre ellos dos. Cuando anteriormente, su trato había sido tan escaso como los que había tenido con Rin.

Sesshōmaru chasqueo la lengua con disgusto al darse cuenta que Bankotsu, no sería solo su único problema, sino también aquellas mujeres. Se había olvidado del karma que se cargaba con Sara y su madre. A pesar de que él, jamás se había involucrado con la hija de los Asano, de ninguna manera existente.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Te has quedado mudo de nuevo —comento sin gracia.

—¿Rin sabe de Sara Asano?

—¡Oh! —Bebió un gran trago de vino y presiono el puente de la nariz—. Se me había olvidado que esa tipa existe —la mirada rojiza se centró en el albino—. Desconozco si se han tratado, pero estoy segura que no sabe que esa mujercita es tu eterna enamorada.

»¡Oh que calamidad! Que par arpías se echará encima mi pobre amiga —expreso «afligida».

—Hmmm… —Prefirió guardase su comentario.

—¿Quieres que le cuente de ellas?

—Has lo que quieras.

—Qué manera de prevenir a tu futura esposa.

El albino lanzo una mirada amenazante a la pelinegra, por ese comentario que estaba de más. Pero solo obtuvo esa sonrisa pedante y actitud frívola tan característica de ella.

—Tranquilízate, que yo me encargare de que esas brujas no le hagan nada a Rin —le aseguro—. Solo limítate de sacar del juego a Bankotsu, es lo único que debes preocuparte por el momento.

—Eres un maldito cumulo de estrés, Kagura.

Kagura rompió el escaso espacio que los distanciaba, poso la mano sobre su muslo y acerco su rostro hasta el suyo, dedicándole aquella mirada cargada de sensualidad y esos labios entreabiertos que le incitaban a poseerlos.

—Qué manera es esa de pedir nuestra despedida como amantes, Sesshōmaru —ronroneo sobre sus labios.

—Tú y tu maldita manía de hablar de más…

Le sujeto de la nuca y extinguió la mínima distancia que había entre los dos, poseyendo los labios carmín con sedienta necesidad. Si esta era la última vez que estarían juntos, aprovecharía para quitarse todas esas malas sensaciones que la mujer le provoco, con todas esas charlatanerías que escupió desde que llego. Haría que valiera la pena la ida hasta ese departamento.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** _ **Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Pirelli Edition Roadster Specs.**  
_ Yo no se mucho de carros, pero después de comentario de un amigo en el fic **"Cambios Inesperados"** , sobre le porque había puesto un _Audi_ como auto de Sesshomaru, cuando había otros mucho más costosos y más elegantes que esos. Pues me he tomado la libertad de investigar un poco más de autos (que yo no se mucho realmente), me encontré con estas preciosidades. Son una pasa de vehículos, realmente esto es lo que la gente realmente millonaria maneja o tiene de colección, porque #YOLO. :v  
Si tienen curiosidad, solo coloquen el nombre del auto y échenle un vistazo a este vehículo, es una pasada, al menos a mi perspectiva.

 ***Chanel.  
** Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de la marca _Chanel_ , es algo que cualquiera sabría a que me refiero. :3

 **Ahora sí... ¡Hola a todos! :3**

Un viernes más, cumpliendo con mi palabra al dejarles el nuevo capítulo del fic. El cual espero sea de su agrado y que varias dudas sean aclaradas en este capítulo.

Como siempre, les doy mi más sinceras gracias a las personas que le han dado a favoritos y que ya siguen esta historia. Como también a los lectores anónimos, que se han tomado su tiempo en leer este escrito.

Doy mi completo agradecimiento a a cada uno que me ha dejado sus comentarios, los cuales aprecio con todo el alma: **Kate-Klaroline, Indominus Dea, Abigz, CruxMarie, Floresamaabc, Sam, Milly Taisho, Lunabsc, Mayuzz, Mena123, Frikireader, Tobitaka97, Rozeta, Ookami-ouji, Yarisha, Melissa, Claudy05, Denperjaz L. J y Iblew...** A cada una de ustedes, ¡Muchísimas gracias! *3*

 **Respuestas:** Recuerden que pueden dejar sus preguntas, todo aquellas que no contengan spoiler, serán respondidas. No tengan miedo en preguntar, yo con gusto les responderé. :B

 **Kate-Klaroline:**

 **¿Por qué Rin es la inexperta e ingenua que no tiene experiencia con los hombres?**

No lo sé, pero en este caso nuestra querida Rin, no tendrá nada de inexperta, ni mucho menos de ingenua... Espero que con el avanzar de la historia te puedas dar cuenta. n_n'

 **¿Sesshomaru es mujeriego?**

Realmente es algo que lo dejaré a la interpretación de cada una de ustedes. De si es o no, un mujeriego. xD

 **Indominus Dea y Abigz:**

 **¿Hakud** **ōshi es el amigo con derecho de Rin?**

No, Hakudōshi es solo amigo de Rin. Creo que varios no le dieron importancia al beso que se dieron Rin y Jakotsu, por el simple hecho de que él es gay. Pero con el albino si lo notaron (xD). Rin saluda así a todos sus amigos cercanos, y sí, estoy incluyendo mujeres. :v

 **Tobitaka97:**

 **¿Hakud** **ōshi esta enamorado de Irasue o solo fue ironía?**

Mmm...No lo sé, aun no he puesto a pensar realmente si esto será algo serio o no... Hakudōshi es un sujeto muy interesante. Puede darnos muchas sorpresas en el transcurso de la historia. xD

 **Frikireader:**

 **¿Aparecerán Inuyasha y Kagome?**

Inuyasha si estará presente en esta historia, pero Kagome... No lo sé, tal vez la llegue a mencionar o tenga una participación espontanea. Aun no estoy segura. Pero Inu, si es un hecho de que estará presente. :3

Ya con las preguntas respondidas, yo me paso a retirar. Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se diviertan mucho y nos leemos hasta el otro viernes.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CUATRO**

La hora de comida había llegado, pero no para las dos mujeres que se habían quedado en la oficina, específicamente en la sala de reuniones, en donde tenían materiales por todas partes. Ya fueran cartulinas, fotografías, hojas de colores y un sinfín de recortes. Con los cuales trabajaban para sacar uno de los artículos más importantes del año.

 _La moda en las calles de Tokio._

En dónde se ponía en la mira al mundo de la vestimenta en la ciudad y en la juventud. Eso era un arduo trabajo por realizar. Y solo constaba con tres personas en dicho proyecto. Dos ya estaba trabajando en ello, solo faltaba el tercero, quien no se hizo esperar al momento en que la puerta corrediza fue abierta.

—¡Ah llegado la comida! —Exclamo el joven pelirrojo.

—Cuidado Shippō, no vayas a pisar las cosas —le pidió la castaña.

—Ya lo sé, jefa —el chico piso los pocos espacios libres para llegar a la larga mesa, la cual también estaba abarrotada de objetos—. Podrían hacerme espacio.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron del suelo y retiraron lo necesario para dejar tres espacios libres, para comer algo antes de continuar con su trabajo.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero siendo viernes… —Suspiro—. Los jóvenes acaparan todos los sitios de comida rápida.

—Lo sé, alguna vez fuimos esos jóvenes —comento la castaña con tristeza.

—Sí… —Shippō se dejó caer en una de las sillas, mientras se quitaba de encima el gran bolso y la chaqueta—. Esta vejez me va a matar.

—Vamos, que exagerado eres —Rin rió.

—¿Jugo? —Pregunto Kanna, al instante en que saco las latas de la bolsa—. Yo te pedí cerveza.

—Ah…tú marido me hablo y me pidió el que te comprara bebidas que no contuviera alcohol. Yo solo obedecí —alzo los hombros, deslindándose de la responsabilidad.

—¿Por qué te está prohibiendo alcohol? —Espeto una curiosa Rin.

La castaña se dio cuenta de como la albina, miraba fijamente la lata de jugo de manzana, incluso pudo notar que se encontraba tensa. Algo que no era precisamente normal en su mejor amiga.

—Yo también quiero saber —Shippō insto al mismo tiempo en que cogió una rebanada de pizza y le dio una gran mordida.

Kanna dejo la lata sobre la mesa y volvió a mostrar su característico temple, como si con solo haber visto fijamente aquella bebida, hubiera sido suficiente para bajar su «enojo».

—Porque es un idiota —respondió fríamente.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos todos —dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

—Kanna… —la nombro la castaña.

—Él cree…no, más bien, quiere creer que estoy embarazada.

Tanto Rin como Shippō, se quedaron a la mitad de su actividad para observar a su amiga, la cual mantenía la faz inexpresiva.

—¿Y por qué cree…digo, por qué quiere creer eso? —Pregunto Rin.

—Porque tuve un retraso de dos semanas.

—¿Y no estas embarazada? —Ahora cuestiono Shippō.

—No.

—¿Te salieron negativas las pruebas? —Siguió cuestionando el pelirrojo.

—Mi retraso no es novedad…

—¿Eh? —El hombre ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—Su menstruación es irregular —le aclaro la castaña.

—¡Oh por Dios, estamos comiendo! —Se quejó el hombre.

—Deja de gimotear, eres tú el que esta de metiche —le reprocho Rin.

—No vuelvas hacerle caso… —los dos viraron hacia la albina—. No vuelvas a traerme algo que sea sugerencia de Kohaku.

—Está bien, para la próxima ignorare al loco de tu marido.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, los tres se guardaron sus comentarios al respecto, aunque se notaba que la curiosidad del pelirrojo y la castaña era latente. Después de todo, ya había pasado más de dos años desde que Kanna y Kohaku se casaron, y ellos aún seguía viviendo como si de recién casados se tratara.

—Si tienes algo que preguntar, hazlo…

Rin se tensó al escuchar la apática voz y sentir la fría mirada de su amiga, quien le incitaba a cuestionar, si es que se atrevía. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, Kanna aún tenía el don de hacerla sentir incomoda con solo mirarla con esos ojos, que parecían tan vacíos como un pozo sin fondo.

—Ah…bueno… —respiro profundo—. ¿No será que Kohaku…ya desea el formar una familia?

—Es lo que quiere —respondió después de haber dado un trago a su jugo.

—¿Y tú? —Cuestiono discretamente, aunque la mirada insistente de Shippō, no le ayudaba mucho.

—No por el momento.

Rin miro al mismo tiempo en que Shippō, le dedico aquella curiosa mirada verde para después volver su atención a la albina, que ya estaba comiendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? —Fue Shippō, quien se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estoy por ser ascendida en mi trabajo…

Los dos guardaron silencio y prefirieron no investigar más, porque esa respuesta había sido lo suficientemente sólida para entender su motivo. En especial la castaña, porque ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga.

A pesar de vivir en un país que había evolucionado en muchas cosas y, la igualdad de oportunidades estaba en apogeo. El ser mujer aun conllevaba algunos males, entre ellos:

 _La limitante de ser madre._

Las empresas —no importa de qué tipo— evitaban a toda costa, el tener empleadas con responsabilidades familiares. Lo consideraban un peso muerto, por las posibles faltas o retrasos que estas pudieran tener, al llevar a cabo su papel como madres. Así que a estas se les suspendían o se les pedía su renuncia «amablemente», a menos que se tratara de madres solteras. En ese aspecto, la perspectiva cambiaba.

Aun vivían en un país en donde el lugar de las madres era estar en casa, atendiendo al marido y a los niños.

Esas nefastas costumbres perseguían a Kanna, por tener a unos padres conservadores, los cuales la orillarían a dejar su trabajo, si resultara estar embarazada. Y conociéndola, ella no se negaría. Siempre asentía ante todo lo que sus padres le dijeran. No tenía la fuerza de voluntad que tenía su hermano Hakudōshi, quien si se había deslindado totalmente de sus padres.

—Cambiando de tema —Shippō fue quien la trajo de nuevo a la realidad—, aquí traigo la cámara con la que tome las fotos…

Se limpió las manos con una servilleta para así tomar la cámara, que se encontraba en el bolso negro. La prendió y busco las imágenes que quería mostrarle.

—Esto de hacerla de paparazzi, resulta una nueva y emocionante faceta —le entrego la cámara.

Rin la cogió tan rápido como pudo y observo las fotografías que su amigo había sacado aquel día en que, Sesshōmaru había venido a las instalaciones de la revista.

Había aprovechado las palabras del albino, para ir en busca de Shippō. Luego de encontrarlo, le pidió que sacara fotos para hacer la prueba.

Ahora que las veía, no tenía duda de qué si su amigo se lo proponía, tendría futuro siendo paparazzi.

—¿Lo besaste en la boca? —Pregunto una escueta Kanna, que miraba las fotos a su lado.

—No, aunque en este ángulo pareciera que sí —enarco la ceja y miro a su amigo—. Buscaste la mejor posición, ¿no es así?

—Si, al menos para darle el cante a las imágenes —sonrió—. Digo, por si un día no tienes ganas de besar al hombre, solo damos el flechazo en el ángulo correcto y… ¡Bam! Parecerá que te la vives besuqueándotelo.

—No está mal para ser fotos sacadas por Shippō —comento Kanna.

—¿Oye, que quieres decir con eso? —Espeto molesto.

Rin ignoro el drama que empezó a montar el pelirrojo y como Kanna, pasaba de él.

Su interés se centró en las pocas fotos que habían tomado, las cuales solo fueron en el estacionamiento, precisamente cuando regresaron de aquel restaurante.

Se había animado a darle ese beso en la mejilla, porque sabía que ahí estaría esperando el joven fotógrafo.

Solo había sido una prueba, no más. Después de todo, el albino tenía que estar de acuerdo con esto, o que diera una opción más confiable, que su fotógrafo particular.

—¿Él lo sabe? —Le cuestiono la albina.

—No, aun no se lo he dicho.

—¿En serio, aun no lo has besado?

Ambas miraron a su compañero, quien tenía aquella cara llena de picardía. No había duda de que se mostraba muy entusiasmado, con ser parte del todo el embrollo de su «emparejamiento» con Sesshōmaru. Y no le extrañaba, ya que los únicos que la habían apoyado sin cuestionarla, fueron Hakudōshi, Kagura y Shippō. Al contrario de Kohaku y Kanna, que aun mostraba cierta resistencia hacia su idea.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Indago curioso.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Frunció el ceño.

—Bueno es que…

—No es como si en verdad estuvieran en una relación —intervino Kanna—. Lo que vas captar con la cámara, es solo una farsa momentánea. Fuera de ahí, ellos dos solo son socios, no más —los ojos negros se posaron en ella—. ¿No es así? —Rin asintió con su cabeza enérgicamente.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —mascullo entre dientes—, pero eso no quita que algo pueda pasar en el proceso.

—Nada va a pasar entre nosotros dos, Shippō —aclaro.

—¿Y quién asegura eso? —Ambas lo miraron, pero ninguna supo que responder—. No me lo tomen a mal, pero hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede manipular como si fuera un contrato escrito en un papel.

—Tu sabes muy bien el tipo de hombres que me gustan —le recordó—, por lo tanto, Sesshōmaru no entra en la lista.

—Puede —una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el pelirrojo—, pero eso no quita que las cosas cambien.

»El tipo no es feo y tú eres una mujer atractiva. Muchas cosas pueden suceder ante el constante roce que vayan a tener —sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Sabes, el amor no solo nace del alma y de palabras bonitas.

—Esas palabras están de más, para alguien que se «enamora» de cada cara bonita que ve —escupió divertida. Kanna asintió ante sus palabras—. Vamos hombre, entre ese sujeto y yo, nada pasara.

—Como digas, jefa —agacho los hombros y prefirió seguir comiendo.

.

~O~

.

Rin dio paso hacia la residencia de su padre, cuando la puerta le fue abierta por aquella anciana mujer, que le miraba con infinita ternura. Como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conoció.

—¡Mi niña! —la mujer la estrecho en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Abuela Kaede! —Correspondió el gesto, siendo amable y cuidadosa—. Me alegro de verla —rompió sutilmente el contacto.

—Milagro que te dejas ver, mi niña —una mirada llena de melancolía se hizo presente en la mujer mayor—. Desde que te fuiste, a esta casa le falta mucha vida.

—Oh abuela…

Kaede realmente no era su abuela, había trabajado para la familia de su madre, actividad que siguió profesando al momento en su mamá contrajo nupcias con padre. Desde entonces, Kaede había formado parte importante de esa gran mansión y en la vida tanto Rin, como la de André. Sobre todo, desde la lamentable muerte de su madre.

Ella había sido la fortaleza de su padre, ayudándolo a que no se derrumbara ante la perdida y apoyándolo con su crianza. Ya que había perdido a su madre, cuando tan solo tenía dos años de edad. Por lo tanto, ella se convirtió en su querida abuela.

—¿Vienes a ver a tu padre? —Las dos dieron camino hacia interior de la mansión.

—En parte, también vengo por algunos materiales que he guardado en mi vieja habitación.

—El trabajo se ha puesto pesado —le sonrió.

—Sin Irasue, el trabajo se vuelve un poco tedioso.

—Tal vez, es una manera de que te hagas una idea de lo que tendrás que hacer, cuando obtengas ese puesto.

—Tal vez… —tosió y miro hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre. Así ignorando el comentario de su abuela—. Supongo que ya se encuentra ahí.

—Así es.

—Bien, entonces iré a verlo —le dio un escandaloso beso en la frente de la mujer y le sonrió.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Ah… —detuvo su andar—…yo no…

—Tal vez le haga bien el tenerte a su lado, ahora que tendrá visitas.

—¿Visitas? —Sus largas pestañas aletearon constantemente por la curiosidad—. ¿Sabes quiénes son?

—El señor Tukusuma y el joven Inuyasha.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió ampliamente—. Me quedaré.

—Bien.

Rin asintió y dio camino hacia donde su padre se encontraba, mientras una extensa sonrisa se le dibujaba en su faz. Después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo sin ver al pequeño Inuyasha, el hijo menor de su Inu No Taishō.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, una mala costumbre que jamás pudo quitársele y, parecía ser que a nadie le importaba sus inoportunas interrupciones.

—¡Papá! —Exclamo al verlo sentado detrás del grande escritorio y con el teléfono en el oído.

André le sonrió al verla y con la mano le pidió que se acercara, acto que no dudo en hacer. Llego a su lado y le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla, para después sentarse sobre el escritorio, esperando que su progenitor terminara la llamada.

—Nos estamos escuchando. Hasta luego —termino por pronunciar y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Negocios? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Nada importante, al contrario de tu presencia, preciosa —Rin sonrió ante el comentario—. ¿Y ese milagro que te dejas ver por acá?

—Vine a verte —respondió al instante.

—Algo me dice que realmente has venido por otro motivo —le miro inquisitivamente.

—Está bien, vine por algunos materiales que guardé aquí —sonrió al verse descubierta.

—Ya veo —suspiro resignado—. Al menos eso te hace venir a tu vieja casa.

—Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y pues…

—Entiendo —le cogió de las manos, acunándolas con las suyas—. ¿Irasue aún no regresa?

—No, y parece que se va a tardar una semana más —musito agobiada.

—Eso quiere decir que debió haber un contrato de por medio…

—Quien sabe —alzo los hombros sin darle importancia—. Me dijo mi abuela que vendrá mi tío e Inuyasha.

—O sí, es viernes de póquer.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió—. Noche de hombres…

—Sí —asintió sonriente—, pero sabes no vienen…

Su padre paro de hablar cuando su abuela toco la puerta, anunciando su entrada al despacho.

—Disculpe que les interrumpa, pero sus visitas ya están aquí.

—En seguida vamos, Kaede —la mujer solo asintió y se retiró—. Ven, vamos a recibirlos.

André la cogió de la mano y la hizo dar un pequeño brinco del escritorio al suelo. Siguió el paso a su padre, quien parecía verse muy entusiasmado por sus visitantes. Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó en marcar el paso que el hombre le dictaba.

Llegando a la entrada principal se encontró con Inu No Taishō e Inuyasha, que estaban cruzando el umbral de la entrada. Algo que le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando vivía con su padre. En especial cuando Inu No Taishō e Izayoi, iban a visitarlos a la casa y llevaban consigo a un rebelde Inuyasha.

Pero ahora no veía más aquel pequeño niño que hacía enojar por diversión, o apretujarlo como si de un cachorrito se tratara. No había duda de ya era un hombre, en cuanto a físico se trataba. No le había perdido nada a su padre y medio hermano.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Les saludo su padre.

—André… ¿Rin? —Le miro sorprendido—. No sabía que estarías aquí, hija.

Rin no perdió el tiempo y se encamino a su tío saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, para después regalarle una extensa sonrisa.

—Realmente he caído de paracaidista, espero no le moleste.

—Para nada, hija —le regalo una ligera sonrisa de lado—. Será un placer contar con tu hermosa presencia.

—¿Hermosa? —Inuyasha intervino burlonamente—. Yo la sigo viendo tan fea como antes.

—¡Inuayasha! —Le nombro el mayor de los albinos con voz grave.

—Déjelo tío, no es que me afecte su comentario.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al joven hombre, quien se mostró arisco ante su cercanía. Pero esa renuncia se esfumo, al momento en que coloco sus brazos sobre los anchos hombros del chico, quien se tensó ante repentino acercamiento.

—Que va a saber un niño sobre la belleza de una mujer —ronroneo divertida—, si solo se ha limitado a ver a colegialas con faldas cortas y bragas con estampados de ositos.

No se hizo esperar la risa que emano de los dos hombres mayores, como tampoco la cara enrojecida de Inuyasha, que la miraba sorprendido y sin saber que hacer o decir. En especial, cuando rozo su nariz con la del chico, provocando que contuviera la respiración ante el contacto. Lo cual lo hizo lucir aún más tierno.

—Un pajarillo me dijo, que estas por cumplir tu mayoría de edad —le sonrió coqueta—. Eso quiere decir que ya eres legal para mí. Por lo tanto, ya no me veré como una pedófila si empiezo en acosarte —enredo sus dedos en la larga cabellera platinada.

—¡¿Eh?! —La exclamación escapo de los temblorosos labios del albino.

—Rin… —le llamo su padre conteniendo la risa.

La castaña podía sentir las miradas divertidas de los dos hombres. No había duda que, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus tonterías y la manera de hacer pasar un mal rato al menor de los Tukusama.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún sigo pareciéndote fea? —Se acercó al oído del menor—. ¿O acaso sigues protegiendo tu virginidad? —le susurro.

Sintió como el joven albino exhalo torpemente y su cuerpo se vibró por la última pregunta, dándole un rotundo _sí_ con su reacción. Pero la diversión se quedó ahí, cuando vio entrar a Sesshōmaru, quien guardaba el celular en el bolso de su saco negro, para después centrar toda su atención en Rin.

—Eres muy divertido, Inuyasha —dijo al momento de apartarse del albino y darle un respiro.

—¡Keh! —Bufo entre dientes, se cruzó de brazos al instante que se alejó de ella.

—Así que llegaron juntos —hablo André, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Venía detrás de nosotros, cuando nos dimos cuenta —Inu No Taishō informo escuetamente.

—Menos mal, así ya no tendremos que esperar más tiempo.

—Buenas noches —Sesshōmaru saludo—. Rin…

—Hola Sesshōmaru —le miro y sonrió dulcemente—. No sabía que también estaría aquí.

—Ni yo sabía de su presencia —dijo sin apartar la dorada mirada de ella.

Rin viro hacia sus otros tres acompañantes, encontrándose con sus respectivas reacciones, ante las palabras que ambos cruzaron.

André tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda era quien más se divertía con la situación vivida.

Inuyasha tenía una expresión desencajada, como si lo que estaba presenciaba no cuadrara en su mundo.

Y ahí estaba Inu No Taishō, que les observaba con incredulidad, ante su saludo tan amable.

 _Oh sí, eso iba a ser una difícil batalla entre ella e Inu No Taishō._

—Señor, la cena ya está lista —Anunció Kaede, rompiendo el momento de tensión.

—Gracias, Kaede —le sonrió—. Caballeros, princesa —le extendió la mano. Rin reacciono al instante, ante el gesto de su padre—. Pasemos al comedor.

Ninguno de los albinos dijo nada y solo les siguieron el paso, mientras la castaña se aferraba al brazo de su padre, como lo había hecho de pequeña.

Aprovecho ese lapso de tiempo, para poder tomar las riendas de la situación. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, en tan inesperada actuación. Sabía que todo dependía de ella, porque su socio no parecía ser de esas personas que dieran explicaciones de nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su progenitor.

Durante la comida se dispuso a poner su atención a lo que se estaba llevando a la boca y en hacerle caras a Inuyasha, que en escuchar a su padre y los otros dos albinos. Sabía que era de negocios y cosas así, no era ninguna novedad.

Rin ladeo la cabeza al ver como el menor de los hombres, trataba de cuestionarla con señas. En un principio no entendía lo que trataba de decirle, pero al momento que apunto discretamente al hombre que estaba a su costado izquierdo, entendió a lo que se refería.

Inuyasha se mostraba curioso por un acto tan inocente como, un saludo entre ella y su hermano mayor. Podría ser estúpido, pero el joven albino no era tonto. Estaba al tanto del escaso trato que existía entre Sesshōmaru y Rin.

La castaña vio de reojo al primogénito de los Tukusama, tratando de encontrar una respuesta que darle al insistente chico, que no paraba de cuestionarla con la intensa mirada dorada y esas tupidas cejas enarcadas.

Lo que no se había esperado es que aquellos ojos como el oro, le dedicara un momento de atención. No sabía si era porque le calo su mirada, o porque se dio cuenta de la «conversación» que tenía con Inuyasha.

Solo pudo regalarle una corta y tenue sonrisa, para volver a poner su atención al menor, que estaba frente a ella. Al cual le respondió alzando sus hombros. Dejando que la duda siguiera creciendo en el joven hombre. Y lo comprobó al ver como este bufo molesto y su entrecejo se frunció.

Luego de terminar la comida, dieron camino hacia la sala de juegos que su padre tenía. Era un lugar amplio y lleno de una gran cantidad de juegos de bar, desde mesa de villar, lanza de dardos, una mesa para jugar a las cartas. Y al fondo se encontraba la atracción que más le gustaba a la castaña, una enorme pantalla plana que ocupaba casi toda la pared y con ello, una fila de consolas _Nintendo_ y _PlayStation_ , desde su primera generación hasta la más actuales. Ni que decir el estante repleto de vídeo juegos.

 _A eso le llamaba: El paraíso._

—¿Jugaras con nosotros, hija?

Rin giro su atención a su tío, al momento en que todos tomaban una silla para sentarse y empezar a jugar.

—No, soy pésima con el póquer —les sonrió—. Diviértanse ustedes, yo tengo algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparme.

—¡Keh! Para eso me gustabas, miedosa —Inuyasha se mofo de ella.

—Sé muy bien que juegos puedo ganar —clavo su mirada en Sesshōmaru. El respondió con el mismo gesto—. Algo que a ti te falta entender, niñato —logro molestar al chico y ganarse la risa de los hombres mayores—. Con su permiso.

Sin tener más que decir, salió de la sala dirigiéndose al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba su antigua recamara. Al llegar abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, encontrándose con el lugar totalmente aseado y con las mismas cosas que ella había dejado atrás, cuando decidió independizarse.

Rin sintió como la nostalgia la invadió, de solo recordar los buenos momento que vivió en ese espacio. Las veces en que su padre había abierto la puerta por las noches, para darle el beso de buenas noches, o cuando se quedaba para contarle aquellas extrañas y asquerosas historias de monstruos y batallas. Sonrió de solo recordarlo.

También estaban las pijamadas que hizo con sus amigos, en donde Kanna, Hakudōshi y Kohaku pasan algunos fines de semana con ella, sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Después se les unió Shippō, a quien conocieron en preparatoria.

Movió su cabeza negativamente, haciendo de lado lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, para ponerse a buscar los materiales que necesitaría para mañana. Así que se dispuso a hurgar en el armario, en donde se encontraba todo.

Había convertido su antigua recamara en un almacén, ya que el departamento que compartía con Hakudōshi, no era lo suficientemente grande. Sin olvidar que, el albino también tenía una cantidad de PC en la estancia, con las cuales trabajaba. Así que opto por dejarle ese espacio a su amigo, y ella buscar otro. Para que no hubiera problemas en el proceso.

Mientras seguía con la búsqueda, su celular pillo, sacándola así de su tarea y prestarle así atención. Lo saco del bolso trasero de su pantalón, lo desbloqueo para llevarse una espontánea sorpresa. Era un mensaje de Sesshōmaru.

 _«Te llevará a casa»._

Rin no pudo evitar alzar la ceja ante lo que leyó, lo cual le pareció una orden. No pudo evitar reírse. Ese hombre sí que le gustaba ser dominante. Lástima que ella fuera todo, menos sumisa.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se dispuso a responderle de la manera más atenta y amable del mundo. Demostrando lo agradecida que se encontraba por ese detalle tan «caballeroso».

 _«Gracias, no cualquiera tiene un Lamborghini como taxi»._

Guardo el celular, segura de que el hombre no le contestaría nada después de eso y, quizás, se retractaba de su «amable» oferta de llevarla hasta la casa. Aunque esperaba que no fuera así, tenía que hablar con él.

Exhalo con fuerza y se dispuso a terminar de coger las cosas que necesitaba. Después de todo eso era lo más importante por el momento, ya que ese artículo tenía que estar listo para cuando regresara Irasue a Japón. Y si había alguien que era exigente y estricta en cuestiones de trabajo, era esa mujer.

Echo todo en una de sus viejas mochilas, que aún permanecían guardadas en el closet. Agradecía que lo que aún quedaba de ella en esa habitación, fuera conservado a pesar del desorden. Siempre había sido así, un total caos.

Movió su cabeza, negándose de que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella y le entraran las ganas de llorar. No importaba lo mucho que dijera que le gustaba su independencia, esa gran mansión sería el lugar más importante y maravilloso de su vida. Había tenido una buena vida, rodeada de amor y cariño, de cada uno de las personas que habitaban dicha mansión, sin olvidar a su padre.

 _El hombre más maravilloso del mundo._

A quien estaba empezando a defraudarlo, con tal de poder seguir con su vida sin percances. Estaba a nada de dejar todo el trabajo de su familia a manos de un _extraño_ , con tal de seguir tal cual se encuentra ahora.

Se colgó la mochila en el hombro, camino hacia la salida apagando la luz del cuarto y con una expresión de disgusto —hacia sí misma—. Dio marcha hacia donde los hombres se encontraban.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su abuela, quien al verla no se movió de su lugar, esperando a que llegara a su lado.

—¿Has encontrado lo que necesitabas, mi niña? —Le pregunto dulcemente. Rin asintió con su cabeza—. Me alegro, pero eso quiere decir que ya te vas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, abuela —le sonrió a medias—. Mañana tengo que madrugar y seguir con mi trabajo, y sabes que se me da muy mal el madrugar.

—¡Que si lo sé! —sonrió divertida—. Tenía que sacarte a rastras de la cama, eres de sueño demasiado pesado.

—Las responsabilidades me han hecho mella, eso creo —rió—. Bueno, al menos llego a tiempo al trabajo.

—Menos mal, sino la señora Lundgren, ya te hubiera entregado en pedacitos.

—De hecho —se rasco la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Rin? —Su tonó de voz cambio a una más seria.

—Claro —le miro curiosa.

—¿Estás tratando al hijo mayor del señor Tukusama? —La vio directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Tal vez esté vieja, pero no tonta —sus ojos se estrecharon—. Vi las miraditas que le lanzabas y como él te correspondía de la misma manera.

Rin le observo detenidamente, comprendiendo el motivo por el cual la mujer había hecho tantas apariciones durante la cena, a pesar de que su padre solo se había limitado a llamarla en dos ocasiones, las demás habían sido por iniciativa propia. Y todo porque se había percatado de que, le había dedicado su atención al primogénito de Inu No Taishō.

Cogió de las manos a la mujer y la condujo a una parte menos abierta del recinto, solo para hacer el drama, como lo había hecho anteriormente, cuando era descubierta por alguna travesura o algo mucho peor.

—Estamos saliendo —musito—, pero no queremos que nadie se enteré.

—¿Por qué? —Espeto molesta—. No tienen porque…

—Tranquila, abuela —le acaricio el rostro a la anciana mujer—. No pienses que nos estamos negando o algo así, lo que pasa es que no queremos que esto se arruine por los chismes y la intromisión de otros… —mordió su labio inferior—. Queremos que esto resulte, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, pero creo que es una tontería —torció la boca, mostrando su descontento—, tú jamás has ocultado ninguna relación —la mujer volvió a entrecerrar los ojos—. Aparte, el joven Sesshōmaru, parece todo, menos la clase de hombres que te gustan, mi niña.

—¿De qué hablas, abuela? —Le vio asombrada.

—Conozco bien tus gustos, y él no entra en la categoría de tu _hombre ideal_ , sino todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, eso…

Rin sabía muy bien que sus gustos eran muy distinguibles, cada una de las parejas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida, se había caracterizado por ser chicos extrovertidos, lo suficiente para que pudieran seguirle el ritmo. Ni hablar de que tenía una gran debilidad por los hombres de piel apiñonada y cabellera negra. Era como su fetiche particular.

—No me lo tomes a mal, reconozco que es un hombre muy atractivo, tuvo de donde heredarlo, pero…difiere mucho de tu gusto, ni hablar de su forma de ser. Él es todo lo contrario a ti, Rin.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez es eso lo que gusta… —dijo segura, mientras en su mente se recriminaba por mentirle a su abuela.

—Oh quizás ya maduraste.

—Sí, quizás… ¡Oye! —Exclamo indignada.

—Aunque…

—¿Qué? —Animo a que prosiguiera.

—El joven Sesshōmaru, no es como el señor Tukusuma… ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Sí que lo sabía, tenía muy claro que el albino carecía de todas las cosas buenas que poseía Inu No Taisho. Aunque este último también era una persona hermética, tenía sus momentos, en donde demostraba lo amable y piadoso que puede llegar a ser. Incluso, exponía aquellas actitudes que le heredo a Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru por desgracia había heredado el lado más frío de sus dos padres, porque a pesar de que Irasue, era una «perra sin corazón» —según la crítica—, tenía su lado divertido y amable, aunque se viera falsa. Pero su hijo gritaba a lo alto, que carecía de las virtudes de las cuales gozaban sus progenitores.

—No te preocupes por mí, sabes que yo se me cuidar solita —expuso orgullosa.

—En el amor, esos cuidados no sirven de mucho y lo sabes…

—Sesshōmaru no es Bankotsu —le aclaro con tono severo.

—No, eso ya lo sé… —le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación—…es mucho peor.

 _Oh, si ella supiera…_

La castaña se limitó en abrazar a la mujer mayor, para susurrarle palabras de sosiego, no deseaba que se preocupara por ella, cuando no había motivo. Todo lo que mostraría sentir, sería una vil y asquerosa mentira.

Dejando a su abuela mucho más tranquila, se encamino a la sala de juegos en donde escucho las quejas de Inuyasha y la resignación de los hombres mayores.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto al momento en que entro.

—Sesshōmaru ya nos ha ganado en tres rondas seguidas, ¿puedes creerlo, princesa? —Hablo desanimado—. Si sigo así, perderé todo, incluso a ti…

—¿Me apostarías? —Le miro.

—El hambre es dura, hija… —respondió «agobiado».

—Ya entiendo porque decías que era tu tesoro —dijo divertida—. Pero este tesoro ya se va, antes de cometas la locura de apostarlo —le dio un beso la frente.

—Te llevaré a casa… —Rin le detuvo antes de que se levantara de su asiento.

—No, tiene que atender a sus invitados —le recordó—. Pediré un taxi…

—Inuyasha puede llevarte —intervino Inu No Taishō.

—¿Quién, yo? —Se apuntó a sí mismo, con cara de no querer hacerlo.

—La llevaré yo.

Todos viraron a ver a Sesshōmaru, que ya estaba de pie acomodándose el saco y, cogiendo el celular y las llaves que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya te retiras? —André pregunto con interés.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces todo queda solucionado —menciono contento su padre—. Y así pueden hablar sobre la deuda que tengo contigo, digo, mi hija es buena negociando cuando se trata de salvar a su padre —bromeo.

Se tensó ante el «divertido» comentario de su padre, que escupió más verdad que diversión, y lo pudo notar en la mirada que, Sesshōmaru le dedico a su padre al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eso espero… —respondió con su típico estoicismo—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Ah! —Parpadeo confundida, pero los cuatro pares de ojos le volvieron a la realidad—. Claro, sí… —Sonrió torpemente, se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Deja de apostar lo que no puedes pagar, ¿entendido?

—Trataré —menciono divertido.

Rin negó y dio paso a despedirse de su tío, quien aún la escudriñaba con la mirada ante los comentarios que fueron arrojados de broma y, por la «amabilidad» de su hijo ante ella.

—Me dio mucho gusto el verlo, tío —le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Igualmente, hija.

Rin se dirigió hacia donde estaba esperándola Sesshōmaru, pero se detuvo y poso su atención el aburrido Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —le llamo amablemente.

—¿Qué? —Le dedico una mirada agresiva.

—No dudes en buscarme, cuando quieras saber cómo es que se pierde la castidad —le guiño el ojo.

Solo escucho como dos potentes risas explotaron y las quejas del menor de los hombres, por su comentario. Sin duda, ahora se divertiría a lo grande cada vez que se encontrara con su virginal amigo.

Se apresuró a darle alcance a Sesshōmaru, que había puesto marcha ignorando sus comentarios hacia los otros tres hombres. Demostrándole que no tenía ni una pisca del sentido del humor.

 _Que tipo tan más aburrido._

No se dijeron nada durante el corto trayecto, de la mansión hacía donde se encontraba el auto estacionado. Al estar ambos montados y retirándose de las entrañas del gran complejo. Es cuando se animó a hablar con el hombre.

—Tengo algo que mostrarle —fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué?

—Es algo que le pedí hacer a un amigo de confianza, aquel día que fue a mi trabajo —saco su celular y se dispuso a buscar las imágenes que le había pasado Shippō.

—Sea más clara —dijo escuetamente.

—Pedí que nos tomara unas fotos, cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando cualquier reacción por parte del albino. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que, el hombre apretara el volante con sus grandes manos y que esos ojos intensos se entrecerraran.

—¿Para qué?

—Se supone que estamos llevando una relación «secreta», ¿no es así? —Él no respondió—. El fin de esta prueba de fotos, es que nuestro noviazgo se ventile por medio de las noticias. Para hacerlo más…creíble, por así decirlo.

—Eso es montar un circo, Rin —escupió con acidez.

—Un circo que montaran terceros, no nosotros —le rectifico—. Si queremos engañar, lo más propio es que esta relación sea descubierta por otras personas.

»Siendo usted alguien discreto en su vida personal, es normal que esta relación se mantuviera en secreto —le aclaro—. Si somos «descubiertos», no tendremos de otra que formalizar ante los demás, en especial con nuestros padres.

—Hmmm…

Rin le puso el celular en frente, cuando entraron a las calles de la ciudad y se detuvo ante la señal del semáforo.

Sesshōmaru arrugo el ceño al hacerle ver las imágenes en su contra, pero poco le importaba. Necesitaba que el tipo le diera el visto bueno y aceptara. No quería involucrar a más personas y menos si no las conocía. Serían los suyos o nada.

—Ese estúpido beso… —se mofo fríamente—. Nunca da un paso en falso, ¿verdad?

—No es el único que sabe jugar, Sesshōmaru.

—Eso lo tengo presente.

—Menos mal —se acomodó en el asiento, al momento en que dio arranque nuevamente.

—¿Es de confianza?

—Sí, es un viejo amigo y trabaja para mí —le respondió—. Su madre puede asegurarle lo profesional que es.

No puedo evitar el reírse, al escucharlo chasquear la lengua por el descontento, por solo haber mencionado a Irasue. Se notaba que el trato entre esos dos era especial y, más ante el cinismo que se cargaba la mujer. No quería imaginarse lo que es vivir con una madre excéntrica, como lo era la albina.

—¿Esta libre el domingo?

—¿Me está invitando a salir? —Expelo «asombrada».

—Quiero acabar con este drama lo más rápido que pueda —mascullo entre dientes.

—Le diré a mi amigo, no se preocupe —sonrió divertida.

Luego del extenso recorrido para llegar al edificó departamental en donde vivía, los dos bajaron del auto. Tal vez para darle al cante a la situación o para decir unas últimas palabras.

Rin giro sobre sus talones, encontrándose al hombre recargado en su auto y mirándola sin mucho animó. En eso se dio cuenta lo bien que le sentaban los trajes negros al albino, que le hacían lucir la larga cabellera platinada y esos intensos ojos dorados. Se veía elegante y masculino a la vez.

No podía negar lo obvio, el tipo estaba como quería, pero era una lástima que su carácter no ayudara en nada.

En eso recordó lo que dijo Shippō, referente a que nada estaba escrito y que las cosas podían cambiar. Pero nada podía cambiar ahí, el sujeto era tan amargado, que su atractivo se reducía a cero.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No lo hice por gusto —le echó en cara.

—Que novedad —rió.

—Necesito una fecha para la reunión con los abogados.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Arqueo su ceja.

—Mi abogado saldrá por un tiempo indeterminado —le hizo saber—. Quiero que se empiece a redactar lo del contrato, antes de que se vaya. Al menos para tener ventaja sobre lo verdaderamente importante.

—Ya veo —se rasco la barbilla—. Hablare con mi abogado, y mañana le doy una respuesta.

—Eso espero.

—Adiós, Sesshōmaru —le dio una forzada sonrisa.

Dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia el edificio, pero el albino la sujeto haciéndola virarse de nuevo hacia él. Sin embargo, eso no era nada al instante en que pego a él, dejándola bastante sorprendida.

—Más vale que saque a su enamorado del camino, sino tendré que hacerlo yo —le susurró al oído.

—¿De qué habla?

—Bankotsu está esperándola.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sesshōmaru se apartó de su lado y le miro con esa típica frialdad, tan propia del él. Acto que no le afectaba de ninguna manera, se había acostumbrado a ella con rapidez.

—Adiós, Rin.

El albino monto su auto y partió del lugar, sin siquiera contestarle su pregunta. Pero estaba segura que encontraría la respuesta ahí adentro y, presentía que, Sesshōmaru había dicho la verdad.

No le dio más rodeos al asunto y dio camino hacia su departamento, con la expectativa de si se encontraría o no con Bankotsu.

Al llegar a su piso, se topó con el pelinegro recargado en la pared, aun lado de la puerta del su departamento. Avanzo hasta llegar al hombre, mientras maldecía mentalmente al albino, por tener la razón.

—Yo solía dejarte hasta la puerta de tu hogar —comento al tenerla de frente.

—¿Sí? —Le miro sin interés—. Realmente ya no lo recuerdo.

Lo ignoro y se dispuso a sacar las llaves de la mochila, lo mejor era que entrara de una vez al departamento. No tenía ganas de discutir con su ex.

—No existe nada entre ustedes —dijo seguro, con aquella sonrisa cargada de lado.

—Piensa lo que quieras…

Rin se estremeció al momento en que Bankotsu, cogió entre las manos su rostro, orillándola a enfrentarlo cara a cara. Ante la cercanía el aroma del pelinegro le lleno su sentido del olfato, engañándola y haciéndole recordar cosas que no debía.

—Ya deja esta farsa, por favor —le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares—. No tienes que mentir, no a mi…

—Bankotsu…

—Yo sé que lo que te hice fue una canallada, que no merezco tu perdón, pero… —Pego su frente con la suya, viéndola directamente a los ojos—. Rin, no tienes porqué recurrir a esto. No hay necesidad de que me mientas, cariño…

Las manos del pelinegro bajaron lentamente hacia sus brazos, los cuales recorrieron para llegar a su cintura, en donde apretó sutilmente con sus dedos. Acción que provoco que su piel se erizara ante el contacto.

—Dame una oportunidad más, solo una y te juro que no te fallare —sus narices chocaron—. Te demostraré que ese tipo no podrá darte lo que yo sí…

La castaña no podía engañarse, Bankotsu aun provocaba una variedad de sensaciones agradables, que le tentaban a que el roce de sus bocas se extinguiera y dieran paso a profundizarlo a un largo y erótico beso y, quizás, ir más allá de ello.

El pelinegro había sido el mejor amante que había tenido, a lo largo de su vida amorosa. La había complacido en la cama de manera satisfactoria, por aquellas ardientes manos y la manera en que bailaba entre sus piernas. Pero también tenía claro que, lo que aun sentía por el hombre solo era carnal, ya no había amor, él se había encargado de destruirlo. Ahora solo quedaba lastima, por la desesperante insistencia de querer tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

 _Ella no quería sentir lastima por él._

Coloco su mano sobre los labios del hombre, evitando en que el beso se diera y se apartó tan rápido como le fue posible. Le dedico una melancólica mirada y suspiro.

—Es mejor que te vayas a casa —le sugirió—. Y no te lo volveré a decir, deja de meterte en mi vida —le pidió.

Sin darle más tiempo al pelinegro, introdujo la llave en la perilla y abrió la puerta. Una puerta que era el único límite que su exnovio respetaba, ya que sabía que, si entraba, la lluvia de golpes le llegaría por parte del albino. Ya que Hakudōshi, le había advertido de que no lo quería verlo ahí, y si era así, esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas de darle un racimo de golpes.

Cerró la puerta y se recargo en esta, recuperando un poco tranquilidad ante esa innecesaria escena. Esperando que el hombre desistiera y no le trajera más problemas de los que ya tenía.

—Se nota que aun te calienta la hormona.

La castaña dio un corto grito al escuchar la voz de Hakudōshi, que estaba a su costado. El albino se encontraba recargado en la pared, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Maldición, no me asustes así! —Poso su mano sobre su acelerado pecho.

—Que exagerada —le recrimino.

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—Más o menos —alzo los hombros—. Me sorprende que aun te guste.

—No me…

—Por favor, Rin —le miro con incredulidad.

—Ya no lo amo —fue sincera.

—Tal vez, pero de que te sigue mojando las bragas, lo sigue haciendo…

—¿Nos viste?

—De algo tiene que servir el mirador —apunto el pequeño orificio de cristal.

—Vaya ayuda… —suspiro desanimada.

—Es mejor que busques un consuelo sexual, sino terminaras de nuevo entre sus sábanas, después de tanta insistencia.

—No necesito uno de carne y «hueso», para complacerme.

—Bueno, al menos cómprate uno nuevo —le dedico una mirada divertida—. _Acchan_ ya está muy viejo y _Ryan Reynolds_ muy usado.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamo indignada al momento en que dejo la mochila sobre el sofá—. _Acchan_ es un Dios, así que me rendirá hasta la eternidad y _Ryan_ , aun aguanta.

— _Ryan_ ya no vibra como antes —le echó en cara—. Cómprate otro, tal vez un _Tom Hiddleston._

—Ya no me gusta, ya lo probo _Taylor Swift._ —Hizo cara de asco—. Estoy pensando en un _Will Smith_ , ya sabes por eso de las longitudes —rió.

—Mientras te quite lo urgida —sonrió—. Aunque de carne siempre es mejor, ¿qué no?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vaya a _Kabukichō_?

—No estaría mal, así vamos los dos a buscar un poco de consuelo —comento con descaro.

—No, prefiero a mis amantes de plástico y pilas... —menciono mientras se dirigía hacia su recamara.

—¡O prueba el de tu futuro marido! —Se mofo entre risas.

—¡Ya cállate! —Le grito. Solo obtuvo una risa más escandalosa por parte del albino.

Rin negó con su cabeza ante las tonterías que le decía su amigo. Lo que menos deseaba era enredarse carnalmente con Sesshōmaru.

.

~O~

.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —Cuestiono André.

—¿No te parece extraño que de la nada empiecen a tratarse?

—Un poco, pero no le veo nada de malo —bebió un poco de su coñac, mientras veía en la pantalla, la partida jugada por Inuyasha—. Tal vez se están dando la oportunidad de tratarse.

—¿Con que fin? —Espeto el albino.

André miro a su mejor amigo, mostrando la mella emocional que se le estaba formando, por las dudas de que sus hijos estuvieran tramando algo.

—No siempre hay un fin, las relaciones simplemente se dan —expreso con naturalidad—. Tal vez hubo algo interesante que les atrajo.

—Estas tomando esto muy a la ligera, es como si no los conocieras.

—Sé muy bien de que pie cojean los dos, pero no me voy a martirizar por conspiraciones que de seguro no existen —vio directamente a los ojos dorados—. ¿Cuál es tu miedo, Inu No Taishō?

—El que, por una tontería se arruinen la vida.

—Ni siquiera sabemos que hay entre ellos y ya estás de fatalista.

—Es lo único que puedo pensar cuando dos personas como ellos se juntan, ¿por qué tu no?

André alzo la mirada y rasco su barbilla, como si con ello pudiera conseguir las palabras adecuadas para calmar a su neurótico amigo.

—Sacar conclusiones antes del juicio, es malo —le sonrió—. Yo lo hice cuando te dije que no creía correcto el que te casaras con Izayoi, ya que dudaba de que la amaras… Y ahora puedo apostar mi vida, asegurando que es a la única mujer que has amado de verdad.

—Lo mío con Izayoi, es totalmente diferente —le aclaro.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que pueda repetirse la historia? —Cuestiono con una sonrisa—. Bueno, no la misma historia, por eso de que tú estabas divorciado cuando conociste a Izayoi y esas cosas.

—Detesto que veas todo como un juego, André.

—Será porque la vida es un juego en sí —su sonrisa se enancho—. Más vale jugar con ella, a que ella juegue contigo.

Solo se encontró con la negación por parte del albino, al cual no podía culpar por su preocupación. Era normal en un padre que trataba de cuidar a sus hijos de todo, de que no cometieran los mismos errores que ellos, cuando fueron jóvenes.

André podía entender, pero también tenía muy claro que las personas como Rin y Sesshōmaru, no necesitaban de la preocupación insana de sus padres. Eran demasiado independientes como para cargar con ellos, o darles explicaciones de lo que hacen. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer, era aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera de ellos, apoyarlos sin importar el qué.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Madres en Japón:** Aunque no lo crean, esto sigue sucediendo en el país del Sol naciente. Las empresas no contratan a madres por el detalle de los contratiempos que estas pueden representarle. Aparte, de que es una costumbre de que cuando la mujer se casa, esta se dedique totalmente a la vida hogareña.  
Para los japoneses es muy importante la presencia de la madre en casa, así que este es el destino que estas tienen. Los trabajos que estás pueden profesar, son los que se realizan desde la casa.  
Es por eso que hoy en día los matrimonios son cada vez menos en Japón, ya que las mujeres no quieren dejar su vida laboral por encerrarse en un matrimonio controlado, o porque los hombres no cumplen las exigencias (sustento monetario) que las las mujeres tienen.  
En cuanto a las madres solteras, es la excepción a la regla. Ya que siendo el único pilar de su familia, se les "apoya" en ese sentido.  
Eso es al menos lo que he podido investigar y lo que algunas latinas que se han casado con japoneses, han revelado al publico occidental. Aunque aclaro, hay algunos casos que rompen un poco esa regla.

 ***Atsushi Sakurai (Acchan):** Cantante japones de la famosa banda **BUCK-TICK**. Es una banda reconocida en japón y algo en occidente, al prestar canciones para opening o ending en series de anime. Su vocalista es el más representativo en la banda, por ser considerado uno de los mayores _Sex Symbol_ , en aquel país, a pesar de ser ya un hombre de más de cuarenta años.

 ***Ryan Reynolds:** Actor canadiense, que ha realizado varias series televisivas y películas, desde románticas como de acción. Es reconocido actualmente por darle vida al mercenario bocazas, _Dead Pool_. (Yo lo conocí cuando salio en Blade: Trinity).

 ***Tom Hiddleston:** Actor británico, que se le reconoce más por su papel como _Loki_ , en las películas de de _Thor_ y sus derivados.

 ***Taylor Swift:** Cantante estadounidenses... No tengo mucho que decir de ella, realmente yo la conozco por cambiar de novios como quien se cambia de calzones (XD). Tom, es su actual pareja.

 ***Will Smith:** ¿En serio tengo algo que decir de este señor? :v

(Todos los nombres masculinos mencionados por Rin y Hakudōshi, son nombres que ha utilizado o puede llegar a utilizar para sus consoladores o vibradores. xD)

 ***Kabukichō:** Kabukichō es una zona de Shinjuku enfocada al ocio adulto y del sexo. En este aspecto es la zona más grande de Japón dedicada al negocio del sexo. También es el lugar donde la Yakuza y la mafia china tienen muchos de sus negocios.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Primero que nada, una disculpa por mi tardanza al publicar este capítulo, pero es que tuve algunos contratiempos. Así que lamento si hay problemas con la ortografía o redacción. Trate de corregir lo mejor que pude. TuT

Ahora sí, entrando a los agradecimientos de cada semana. Como siempre a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores de la historia, como también a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por su apoyo al seguir esta fic.

Un un agradecimiento a la grande a cada una de las personas que me ha dejado su reviews: **CruxMarie, ookami-ouji, La Rozeta, BABY SONY, Lunabsc, Milly Taisho, Frikireader, Abigz, Yarisha, Mayuzz, KatherinaGuzman, SheilaStV, *Guest*.** Las quiero *3*

Les mando un mensaje especial a **CruxMarie** y **La Rozeta:** Ambas me dejaron preguntas interesantes, pero por desgracia no puedo decir nada, porque... SPOILER! Espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia, pueda aclarar esas dudas que tienen. TuT

Ya no me extiendo más, les deseo un bonito fin de semana y que se lo pasen de lo mejor. ;)

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CINCO**

Ahí se encontraban de nuevo, montando la farsa del año para conseguir un fin que les beneficiaria a ambos. A pesar de que favorecería primero a uno que al otro. Para la desgracia del albino, era quien tendría que esperar.

Afino su mirada en la mujer que comía frente a él, con tal elegancia que, era digno de toda etiqueta inglesa. Desde su sutiles movimientos gráciles y femeninos, hasta las porciones y los tiempos que manejaba al comer. Era como si la mujer arisca, sarcástica y altanera hubiera sido cambiada por una fina dama, instruida por la misma nobleza.

Rin lucia exquisita, elegante y dulce con su larga melena castaña sujetada en una sencilla y baja coleta, que resaltaba por los ligeros caireles que se le formaban en la punta de su cabello. Su maquillaje era tenue y natural, siendo los ojos uno de los puntos más perceptibles a la vista, por sus largas y tupidas pestañas negra, que aleteaban suavemente con cada pestañeo y; esos labios que aun poseían esa tonalidad rosada del labial.

Todo se complementaba en aquel vestido rosa pálido con líneas asimétricas, que se las arreglaba para marcar las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino, acentuando sus pechos, cintura y cadera, ni hablar de cómo lucia esas largas y tonificadas piernas por lo corto de la falda.

A pesar de que no había interés alguno hacia su compañera, no era ciego y no tenía que negar la belleza y el buen gusto que poseía Rin. Era obvio de que la chica sabía de moda, de eso no había duda alguna.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Le pregunto mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta.

—Nada.

—¿Seguro? —Alzo la ceja inquisitivamente—. Casi no ha probado de su cena, a menos que, sea de esos que come poco para conservar la figura —dijo burlesca.

Sesshōmaru torció la boca al escucharla hablar de esa manera y, todo lo que había visto en silenció, había desaparecido por esa actitud bufona que la chica parecía tener por herencia genética. Le recordaba demasiado a André.

—No se enoje, solo estoy bromeando —suspiro desanimada—. Solo intento saber si usted posee algún rasgo alegre o divertido, pero ya veo que no…

—¿A caso tiene que tomar todo con burla?

—No todo, pero si la mayoría de las cosas —alzo los hombros.

—La vida no es un juego, Rin —Le informo.

—¿A no? —Pestañeo incrédula—. En lo que a mí respecta, la vida siempre ha sido un juego. Lo que varía es el tipo de juego que uno decida desarrollar, porque puede ser tan divertido como un parque de diversiones, o tan macabro como un juego de _Saw_. Y parece ser que el suyo pinta más como la segunda opción —le dedico una melancólica mirada—. Su humor debe ser bastante retorcido.

—Quizás.

—¿Ve? Me ha dado la razón —sonrió contenta.

—Sabe explicarse, eso es todo.

—¡Vamos! —Le miro engreída—. ¿A caso ya les estoy agradando?

—Se ha convertido en mi persona favorita.

—¿En serio? —Espetó asombrada.

—Me ofrece lo que más busco en la vida, ¿por qué tendría que dudarlo?

—¡Oh! —Sonrió—. Ya me estaba sintiendo diferente y especial —dramatizo.

El albino rodo los ojos al ver aquella actitud, la cual le recordaba demasiado a su madre. Se notaba que la castaña le había aprendido muchas malas mañanas a Irasue, por lo tanto, eso le parecía de lo más molesto y desagradable.

—Aun no llego a discernir, ¿es enojón por naturaleza o soy yo quien le hace sacar esa mala faceta?

Sesshōmaru giro a verla, encontrándose con la mirada marrón viendo hacia arriba, con un puchero en los labios y un dedo sobre la barbilla, como si la respuesta a su cuestión fuera a caerle del cielo.

—Qué más da —se rindió—. Al final, supongo que debo que acostumbrarme a usted y su mal genio.

—No sé si pueda decir lo mismo.

—Tranquilo, no se preocupe tanto por esos detalles —le regalo una amplia sonrisa—. Todo el mundo termina enamorándose de mí.

—Es una lástima que yo no sea todo el mundo, Rin.

Pero recibió aquella dulce risa que emano de la joven mujer, quien solo se limitó a levantarse de su asiento y dar camino hacia balaústre que rodeaba el estrecho balcón en donde se encontraban, que les daba privacidad y a la vez una hermosa vista hacia el jardín del restaurante en donde se encontraban.

—Siempre es la excepción a todo, ¿no es así? —Pregunto, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje.

—Así es.

—Eso suena muy triste.

—¿Le parece?

Rin giró hacia su dirección para dedicarle su atención, con aquella suave mirada achocolatada, muy novedosa para el albino.

—¿Realmente nunca ha pensado en tener una relación seria? —Hizo una pausa—. Me refiero a una que conlleve sentimientos de por medio.

—Tener sentimientos hacia alguien, siempre implica el perder —le respondió sin complicaciones.

—No todo son negocios en esta vida, Sesshōmaru.

—Para mí sí.

—¿Nunca sintió nada por Kagura o alguna de sus otras «parejas»?

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—No lo sé —acomodo detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello suelto—. Me parece increíble que alguien tenga el control suficiente, como para no sentir algo por alguien.

—No es algo que realmente me interese y mucho menos me preocupe.

—¿Y que pasara cuando el tiempo pase? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se dé cuenta que es algo desea tener, pero que ya no podrá obtener?

—Me lo pregunta la persona que piensa atarse a un desconocido.

—A diferencia de usted, yo si se lo que es amar y ser amado —le hizo saber—. Cada una de las parejas que he tenido las he querido o amado y viceversa. Por lo tanto, el sentimiento no es desconocido para mí.

Sesshōmaru se incorporó acomodándose el saco en el proceso y dio camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer. Quién le dedico una curiosa mirada ante su cercanía, pero no lo evito de ninguna manera. Después de todo, ese era el fin. Aquel sujeto estaba observándolos, sin importar cual fuera el tema de conversación.

—¿Cómo desear algo que jamás he sentido? —La miro directamente a los ojos. Ella le respondió de la misma manera—. Es usted la que está en desventaja.

—¿Yo?

—La gente siempre anhela lo que ya ha poseído, por lo tanto, entra en una etapa de crisis —Alzo su mano hasta al rostro de la castaña, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la suave piel—. ¿Qué pasara cuando se sienta hambrienta de cariños o de palabras dulces? ¿Recurrir a un amante? —Acerco su rostro al de ella, quien permanecía sosegada—. Pero eso no será suficiente para usted, ¿no es así? Después de todo, no es alguien que le guste ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás.

»¿Qué pasara cuando quiera gritarle al mundo entero el que ama a alguien, cuando se supone que me «ama» a mí? —Sus alientos bañados en champagne se mezclaron, ante la cercanía que él había impuesto—. ¿Qué va hacer cuando sienta hambre de ser amada, Rin? —Rozo el carnoso labio inferior con la yema del su pulgar.

—Le sorprendería lo buena que soy reprimiendo mis sentimientos —respondió con abrazadora seguridad.

—Espero y tenga razón, porque sería una lástima ver como una mujer como usted, se despedaza por el anhelo de ser amada.

El roce entre sus labios se hizo eminente, el calor que ambos desprendían se hizo sofocante por no terminar de cerrar el contacto. Pero era imposible seguir, cuando el reto estaba en ambas miradas. Ninguno estaba alterado, ni siquiera habían titubeado por la escasa distancia. Los dos estaban actuando ante la conveniencia del momento.

 _El telón había sido alzado y por fin la puesta en escena había iniciado, con el primer acto de los dos protagonistas._

—¿Se está preocupado por mí? —Cuestiono sarcástica.

—No sea ilusa, yo solo protejo lo que me beneficia —respondió ecuánime—. El que usted se enamore, echaría todo a perder.

Rin bajo la mirada y centro su atención en las solapas de su saco, como si eso fuera lo más interesante por hacer en esos instantes. Pudo sentir el recorrido de esas delgadas manos sobre la tela, como si evaluara la calidad de esta. Hecho que no le extrañaría al albino, siendo ella hija de quien es.

Sesshōmaru no se quedó atrás, sus manos bajaron hacia la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola más hacía él, acto que la castaña no rechazo, mucho menos cuando poso una de sus manos en la espalda baja.

—Típico de usted —volvió a dirigirle la mirada—. Es por eso que lo escogí, no se anda con sentimentalismos innecesarios.

—¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué le esté diciendo que debe y lo que no debe hacer? ¿Me vio cara de niñera?

—Maldición —rió—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan borde?

—Porque me desagrada que tomen a juego lo que debe tomarse con seriedad —frunció el entrecejo—. Yo no le veo ni una pisca de gracia a todo esto.

—Ya lo noté —rodo los ojos—. Ni como amigo puedo verlo, ¿no es así?

—Dudo mucho que sea el amigo que usted necesite —le hizo saber—. Somos socios, solo eso.

—Nuestros padres son socios y amigos a la vez —le recordó—. ¿Por qué no puede ser igual con nosotros?

—Porque ser amigos implica sentimientos, y usted me escogió por no ser sentimentalista.

Sonrió de lado al ver como la mujer torció la boca ante la respuesta que le dio, usando las mismas palabras que había usado contra él. Pero eso duro relativamente poco, al ver como se dibujaba una seductora y dulce sonrisa en los labios de Rin. Y eso no fue lo único, sino como aquellos delgados brazos se alzaron, pasando sobre sus hombros y cerrándose detrás de su nuca. Incluso como aquellos inquietos dedos, se colaron entre su melena platinada.

—Al menos soy su persona «favorita», y eso ya es un punto a mi favor.

—Eso parece.

—Le prometo, que nos convertiremos en los mejores amigos —susurro sobre sus labios, al acercarlos de nuevo—. Amigos que fingirán ser los esposos más enamorados del mundo —se mofo.

—Es una cínica —escupió sin miramientos.

—En eso nos parecemos mucho —le respondió—. Y los cínicos se entienden, ya ve a mi padre e Irasue, se llevan de lo mejor.

—Le doy el beneficio de la duda.

—Vaya, eso es un gran avance entre nosotros.

—Si no me falla, yo no le fallare a usted —le hizo saber—. Es la única manera en que puede ganarse algo más que un socio.

—Espero lo mismo de usted, Sesshōmaru.

—Usted me eligió, por lo tanto, el error será suyo y no mío.

—Acomoda todo a su conveniencia, ¿verdad? —Dijo entre risas.

—Yo siempre gano, Rin.

La castaña rompió todo contacto con él, tomando camino de nuevo hacia la mesa, él solo le siguió con la mirada, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo. Y así fue, al momento en que la mujer cogió la botella de champagne y sirvió el líquido en las copas vacías. Al terminar, dejo la botella en su lugar para coger las dos copas con tal elegancia, que cualquier mujer que estuviera presente le envidiaría. Regreso a su lado ofreciéndole la bebida, la cual acepto, mientras observaba a la mujer que le sonreía.

—Entonces somos un par de triunfadores —alzo su copa—, porque al igual que usted, yo también siempre gano. Brindemos por eso.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos al observarla tan soberbia y orgullosa, esperando a que aceptara su cordial invitación, con aquella sonrisa que desencajaba totalmente, por ser tan amable y dulce.

 _Un lobo disfrazado de cordero._

Accedió al momento en que alzo la copa y la choco con la de ella, aceptando el innecesario brindis. Pero ya que más daba para el albino, no podía negarle algo tan sencillo como eso, y menos, cuando parecía encantarle el drama —por desgracia— al igual que su madre. Solo quedaba asentir a ello.

Rin sonrió satisfecha y bebió del extravagante licor, con un gusto y alegría que era visible para cualquiera que estuviera en esos momentos junto a ella.

Suspiro y acciono al igual que la chica, solo sin aquella sonrisa y la exageración del momento.

Luego de su estadía en el restaurante, se dispuso a llevar a la castaña a su hogar, después de verla bostezar repetidas veces durante el trayecto al departamento de Rin. Se notaba que no era alguien que acostumbrara el desvelarse o quizás se desvelaba bastante, que por eso tenía tanto sueño.

Al llegar al edificio departamental, esta vez la acompaño hasta dejarla en la puerta en donde moraba. Y no pudo evitar el sentirse sorprendido, ya que la fachada del lugar no solo era sencilla, sino también su interior.

Era un complejo más al estilo occidental, desde la construcción y su decoración interna. Ni hablar del grande que era por dentro, incluso las escaleras eran bastante amplias, tal vez, por la inexistencia de un elevador. Aunque siendo una estructura de tan solo diez pisos, no era tan necesario.

Su andar en las escaleras termino al llegar al séptimo piso, específicamente ante la puerta _setecientos siete_. En dónde la chica empezaba a encajar la llave en la cerradura.

—Quédese por unos momentos, al menos para hacerle al drama —comento al momento en que giro la perilla para abrir la puerta—. Fue una sugerencia que me dio Shippō.

Él no dijo nada, porque la mujer ya lo daba por hecho y no podía negarse que tenía curiosidad del lugar en donde vivía, sobre todo al tener entendido que el compañero de su futura «esposa», se trataba de un hombre. En especial, un amigo de la infancia.

Cuándo la puerta fue abierta, lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con un hombre alto, de cabello largo y albino, ojos violetas y con el torso totalmente descubierto, mientras este bebía una lata de cerveza.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado que vivía con un exhibicionista —le pidió disculpas al momento de verle a los ojos.

—Al menos hoy traigo pantalón puesto —se defendió el hombre, que se estaba colocando una playera—. Aparte, no sabía que traerías visitas —los ojos violetas se clavaron en él—, agradables visitas. Tú debes ser Sesshōmaru Tukusama, ¿verdad?

No tuvo que observar con detenimiento al sujeto, para darse cuenta la clase de hombre que era. Esos intensos ojos violetas lo delataban, mostrando ser inteligente, astuto y persuasivo, combinaciones que lo convertían en un tipo letal. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era mucho más peligroso que el mismo Bankotsu.

—Así es.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Hakudōshi Tanaka —le extendió la mano, mientras le regalaba aquella hipócrita sonrisa.

—El placer es mío —acepto el gesto.

El apretón de manos fue firme, ambos imprimieron fuerza innecesaria para un simple saludo como ese. Pero no cuando se trataba de alguien de quien se desconfía, sin importar mucho el motivo de ello. Y para Sesshōmaru, no estaba de más el sospechar de alguien como Hakudōshi.

—Vaya, si se siguen agarrando así y mirando de esa manera, pensare que se han enamorado —intervino la castaña, que se abrió paso al romper el saludo entre los dos.

—Sino te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa —se burló el joven albino.

—Claro —dijo sarcástica—. ¿Desea algo de beber, Sesshōmaru?

—Café.

—Bien.

Rin se dirigió hacia su costado izquierdo, en donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina, que marcaba su espacio por la barra que la dividía de la sala.

—Ven y toma asiento —le ofreció el hombre.

Accedió sin mucho animó, no quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, pero ese sujeto le orillaba hacerlo. Había algo en él que le alarmaba o le incitaba a investigar, solo para saber qué tipo de papel jugaba en todo esto.

Sesshōmaru se sentó en el amplio sofá beige, mientras que el otro albino tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, que le hacía enfrentarlo cara a cara. Sin embargo, eso en vez de beneficiarle, le desagradaba. Hakudōshi tenía dibujada aquella soberbia sonrisa y una actitud chula, como si en verdad estuviera tratando con un igual a él.

 _Imbécil._

—¿Qué tanto sabe del acuerdo que existe entre Rin y yo? —Fue abrupto. No tenía ganas de irse por las ramas con un sujeto como ese.

Se percató del ligero asombro que se asomó en la mirada violeta, pero paso tan rápido como llego, para darle entrada a esa blanca sonrisa cargada de cinismo puro. Como también pudo escuchar como algo había caído en la cocina, lo más seguro que algo se le resbalo de las manos de Rin, con solo escucharlo cuestionar aquello.

—No me equivoque contigo, al decir que eres un perro astuto y difícil de engañar —se irguió en su asiento, mostrando una compostura más seria y ofensiva—. Lo sé todo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —repitió con una sonrisa en dibujada en su rostro—. Sé muy bien cómo van las cosas entre tú y Rin, en estos momentos y lo que están por venir.

—¿Eres su abogado? —Indago.

—Para tu buena suerte, no —respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Tengo la cedula, pero no practico, mis intereses laborales se fueron por un rumbo totalmente diferente —le hizo saber—. Mi apoyo hacia Rin, es completamente amistoso.

—Nada se le escapa, ¿verdad? —Intervino Rin, quien coloco dos tazas en la mesa central de la sala.

Sesshōmaru miro de soslayo a la mujer que se sentó a su costado, con tal flojera por aquel largo bostezo que lanzo, la manera en que se quitó las sandalias y el cómo se deshizo la coleta, dejando su cabello completamente suelto.

—¿Cuántas personas más sabes de este «secreto»? —Escupió molesto.

—Hmmm… —suspiro y le viro a ver—. ¿A caso le molesta que mis amistades lo sepan?

—Responda.

—¿Me está ordenando? —Enarco la ceja altaneramente.

—Solo sus amigos más cercanos —intervino Hakudōshi—. Kohaku, mi hermana Kanna, Shippō y yo, solo nosotros cuatro.

—Todo un circo —hablo despectivamente. Rin chasqueo la lengua molesta y lo ignoro.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, todos somos realmente discretos —le aclaro el albino—. Sabemos ser fieles a una amistad y más cuando esta ha sido de por vida.

—Que consuelo —ironizo.

—Qué hombre tan desconfiado —rió—. ¿Ya entiendes porque me agrada él para tu esposo?

El albino y la castaña viraron a ver al albino, que se mostraba completamente sereno ante la situación. Incluso parecía ser que, se estaba divirtiendo de ello y eso no le agradaba.

Los hombres que se burlan de las situaciones importantes, que siempre veían algo como un chiste o lo tomaban con tanta banalidad, resultaban ser los tipos más inteligentes y astutos. Lo sabía, porque así era André.

—Socio, no marido —aclaro Rin.

—Bueno, como sea —alzo los hombros despreocupado.

—¿Confía en mí? —Interrogo de nuevo al albino.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? —Espeto—. Me he tomado la libertad de investigar sobre ti. Digo, solo para saber con quién se ha asociado mi amiga. Y sin duda me he llevado varias sorpresas, y todas muy positivas.

—¿A sí? ¿Y cree en todo lo que lee?

—Creo en lo que yo mismo veo e investigo —le miro retadoramente—. Yo jamás confió en terceras personas y, menos con algo tan delicado como esto. Aparte —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Cómo desconfiar del hijo de Irasue?

—¿Conoces a esa mujer?

—Así es —suspiro—. Podría llamarte hijastro, pero tu madre no quiere soltar prenda.

—¡Hakudōshi! —Le llamo la atención la castaña. Pero este le ignoro al reírse.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunto hastiado.

—¿Te molesta? —Le reto con la mirada.

—Para nada, no es que me interese.

—Menos mal, pensaba que se opondría de que un hombre de casi su edad se convierta en su padrastro.

—Ya deja el juego, Hakudōshi —hablo la castaña—. Es más, tu deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tienes que madrugar si no mal recuerdo.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —Le miro indignado.

—Sí. Ahora largo —Le indico el camino a la derecha con la mano.

—Ya, ya —se incorporó molesto—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sesshōmaru. Espero un día podamos platicar solo nosotros dos, sin moscas molestas alrededor —miro directamente a Rin. Quien le respondió de la misma manera—. Pasen bonita noche —les guiño el ojo y se retiró.

Rin exhalo pesadamente para después tomar su taza y beber del humeante líquido, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarla.

—¿Cuándo pensaba decirme de que había otras personas inmiscuidas en esto?

—Hmmm… —aparto la taza y la acuno entre ambas manos—. No había necesidad de que usted se enterara. Después de todo, ellos son de confianza.

—De su confianza, no mía —rectifico.

—Que fastidioso es—mascullo entre dientes—. Ya se lo dije, no mostraran problema alguno para nosotros. Deje de preocuparse por todo, ¿quiere?

—¿Es su amante? —Le cuestiono.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue la risa proveniente de la castaña, la cual parecía divertida por la pregunta que le realizo.

—No —respondió entre risas—. ¿Qué le hace creer eso? —Sesshōmaru no respondió—. Mi relación con Hakudōshi, es plenamente fraternal. Jamás nos hemos visto como algo más, a pesar de que muchos insisten con lo contrario —le dio otro trago a su café—. A parte, ya le había dicho que mi gusto en hombre difiere mucho de usted o de él.

—Hmmm…

—No hay porque preocuparse, es más, debería sentirse halagado —el albino enarco la ceja—. Parece ser que, desde que se puso en nuestra mira, siente una gran admiración por usted. No deja de vanagloriarlo y eso es muy raro en él —sonrió—. Así que no lo vea como a un enemigo.

—La chica que me atendió el otro día en su trabajo, ¿también lo sabe? —Prefirió seguir interrogando.

—Ella es Kanna, hermana menor de Hakudōshi y esposa de mi abogado. Y créame, que ella no se meterá ni para bien, ni para mal. Ella le importa muy poco la vida de sus allegados —sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Y el otro chico?

—Shippō, hmmm… —Alzo los hombros—. Parece agradarle esta idea, solo porque le parece divertido —centro su vista en el techo—. Es un chico extraño, pero cuando encuentre algo nuevo e interesante, seremos historia para él.

El albino solo se limitó en coger la taza para beber del oscuro y caliente líquido. Ya que se había esperado todo, menos que hubiera más personas inmiscuidas. Pero por algún motivo era Hakudōshi, quien más le incomodaba. Aunque no podía decir mucho, porque aún no conocía al dichoso Kohaku. No tenía claro con qué clase de personaje se toparía cuando lo conociera.

—¿A caso usted no tiene a los suyos también?

—Mi abogado, por obvias razones y Kagura, que termino enterándose de esto por usted.

—Si hubiera sido por usted, de seguro ni se entera la pobre —rió—. ¿Qué no tiene amigos en quienes confiar?

—¿Su boca no tiene manera de sellarse?

—No lo sé —le miro divertida—. ¿Los besos cuentan cómo sellador?

—El pegamento es más efectivo.

—Debe odiarme mucho para decirme eso —rió.

—Supone por sí misma.

—¿No me odia?

—Ya sabe lo que siento por usted —le enfrento fríamente.

—El negocio de su vida —pestañeo coquetamente—, por lo tanto, su persona favorita —Apoyo su brazo en el suyo y le dedico aquella oscura mirada, seductora—. Si sigue así, terminaré enamorándome de usted —musito con voz sedosa.

—Lo creeré cuando mi madre se convierta en una Santa.

La risa de la castaña rompió con la tensa atmosfera que se había creado, haciendo que el estrés de haber conocido a Hakudōshi y las bordes palabras de la mujer, se esfumara momentáneamente.

Rin poseía algún tipo de somnífero cada vez que su risa emanaba, era suave para sus oídos, por muy extraño que eso le pareciera. Era la primera persona que no le molestaba, por reírse de cualquier cosa que se dijera u ocurriera.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —le sonrió—. Y ya ve, si tiene sentido del humor, aunque no lo parezca.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto por última frase que estaba de más, logrando que la calma que había sentido hacia unos instantes, se hubiera disipado como si jamás hubiera estado presente.

—Creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente —se incorporó—. Me retiro.

—Bien —Rin le imito y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Sesshōmaru le siguió detrás, observando como el largo cabello castaño bailaba ante los sutiles movimientos que de la mujer. Incluso se percató de su caminar. Tenía una línea perfecta, tanto con tacones como descalza.

Se notaba que a pesar de que André, dejo que su hija hiciera y deshiciera con su vida lo que quisiera, es obvio que intervino de alguna manera u otra. Aquella etiqueta, elegancia y porte que mostraba en los momentos precisos, no se tenían por obra divina. No tenía duda que la instruyo y la preparo para cualquier altercado que se le pudiera presentar, si su hija se desenvolvía en el cruel mundo de la aristocracia, no solo japonesa, sino también de la inglesa.

—Muchas gracias por la velada. Como siempre me sorprende con su buen gusto por los restaurantes —comentó alegre—. Pero para la próxima yo le invito, ¿le parece?

—Estas citas no son reales.

—Tampoco la que yo planeo invitar —rió—. Solo que a veces me gusta comer en lugares menos ostentosos —le hizo saber.

—Hmmm…

—Vamos, no sea amargado —se acercó a él—, no le hace daño mezclarse de vez en cuando con la «plebe».

Sintió como las gráciles manos hicieron el sutil trabajo, de abrochar aquel botón que faltaba, mientras la intensa mirada marrón estaba fija en su rostro.

Miro de soslayo a su costado izquierdo y, pudo darse cuenta del motivo de aquella cercanía. Distinguió aquel sujeto en las escaleras, con la cámara en sus manos. Para la desgracia del albino, ese sujeto estaba tomándose en serio eso de ser paparazzi.

Sesshōmaru se inclinó levemente hacia el rostro de la chica, especialmente para cubrirle el rostro, para que esa foto interpretara lo que no ocurriría.

—Más vale que todo este teatro salga como dice —susurro con seriedad—. Porque no pretendo prestarme a esto, una segunda vez.

Rin alzo sus manos y lo atrajo más, orillándolo a que le abrazara al momento en que ella se aferró a su cuello. Se percató al instante de la calidez que emanaba y ese aroma agridulce que se desprendía de la mujer. Lo cual sería agradable para sus sentidos, sino fuera porque sabía quién era ella y de lo que se trataba todo ese juego.

—No se preocupe, le prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir —musito cerca de su oreja—. Así que deje de amargarse innecesariamente, ¿vale?

Ambos pusieron distancia al instante y se dedicaron una mirada desafiante, una con burla y la otra con desagrado. Demostrando la manera en que cada uno estaba tomando ese negoció. Para su desgracia, ella era quien se burlaba.

 _Maldita herencia, era idéntica a André._

—Gracias por la velada —dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Adiós, Rin.

Y sin más que decir, dio camino hacia la salida del complejo departamental, ya que era lo que más ansiaba.

Al llegar a las escaleras, se encontró con el famoso Shippō, que estaba sentado en los escalones. El pelirrojo levanto la barbilla para encararlo y sonreírle torpemente. Pudo observar como este trago duro y dio un pequeño respingo ante su presencia.

 _Si, ese chiquillo era tan miedoso que no sería capaz de hablar más allá de lo permitido._

Sin decir nada, paso de largo e ignoro al chico que exagero en levantarse e irse corriendo hacia la dirección de Rin.

Chasqueo la lengua por esas sensaciones que no podría describir. No sabía si era enojo, inconformidad o algo más. Simplemente, era algo que le incomodaba y le hacía ponerse más alerta que nunca.

Sesshōmaru sabía que era momento en que tomara un poco de control sobre ese lado del trato, sino, terminaría siendo manipulado por Rin y ese sujeto, que aún no le convencía de ninguna manera. Hakudōshi era un hombre del cual debía cuidarse, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

.

~O~

.

Se encontraba en su departamento, casi en plena oscuridad sino fuera por la tenue luz que le regalaba la lámpara y la pantalla del ordenador. Mientras el revisaba algunos papeles y mantenía una charla con Kōga, por el altavoz de su celular.

— _Se trata de Kohaku Osaki_ —dijo Kōga—. _Nunca pensé que el fuera el abogado de tu futura mujer._

—Hmmm… —su mirada estaba en la pantalla, pero su atención en la voz de su abogado—. ¿Tienes algo más que tu eminente sorpresa? —Escucho la risa del pelinegro ante su cuestión.

— _No creo que te ayude mucho lo que se de Osaki, pero bueno…_ —respiro profundo y prosiguió—. _Kohaku se desenvuelve mucho más en el ramo penal, se ha caracterizado por tomar casos como abogado defensor, y le ha ido muy bien. No ha perdido ninguno de los casos que ha llegado a aceptar._

» _Es un hombre muy amable a simple vista, de esos tipos bonachones que siempre te dará una agradable sonrisa cuando uno más lo necesite, pero…_ —hizo un pausa de segundos. Prosiguió—. _Un día asistí a uno de los casos que estaba defendiendo, y me dejo realmente sorprendido, su semblante era de temer. Se toma muy enserio lo que hace_ —rió amargamente—. _Lo que me hace pensar que protegerá obsesivamente a Rin, mañana que nos encontremos para hablar del dichoso contrato._

—¿Sabes si trabaja para André?

— _No, como te he dicho, es un abogado penalista. Realmente me sorprende que haya aceptado el participar en esto._

—No lo es —contradijo al pelinegro—. Ellos se conocen desde niños, según sé. Por lo tanto, era obvio que accedería a defender los intereses de Rin.

— _Y quizás sea la persona indicada, ya que, si nuestra dama hubiera recurrido al abogado de su familia, sin duda esto se hubiera descubierto al instante_ —resolvió.

—Pero no es el único del que debo preocuparme.

— _¿A no?_ —Inquirió curioso.

—Ella tiene un amigo que también es abogado, aunque no está activo. Pero solo verlo, me dio desconfianza.

— _¿Puedo saber su nombre?_

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos al ver el nombre completo del albino, en el monitor. No había perdido el tiempo al llegar a casa. Se había puesto a investigar por su cuenta —aunque fuera un poco—, sobre ese sujeto. Aunque no había encontrado demasiado, al menos no de lo que él deseaba saber.

Hakudōshi trabajaba como director general, en un importante emporio de animación. Aunque este también tenía trabajos independientes, como realizar vídeos musicales con animación, en lo cual parecía destacarse. Pero de ahí, no había mucho en la red a simple leída. No mencionaba de sus raíces o su vida, simplemente lo laboral. Aunque su apellido le sonaba bastante.

—Hakudōshi Tanaka.

— _¿De casualidad es albino y de ojos violetas?_

—Sí.

— _Maldición_ —rió sin gangas—. _Vaya que esa chiquilla está protegida hasta los dientes._

—¿Lo conoces? —dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar el celular, quitar el altavoz y colocarlo en su oreja para seguir la charla.

— _Lo he visto, pero al que si conozco es a su padre —mascullo entre dientes—. Hakudōshi es hijo de Sōjirō Takana, el mejor abogado penalista de Tokio._

Su ceño se frunció al instante de escuchar aquel nombre, porque, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el mundo penalista, era imposible no saber el nombre de un abogado que se destacaba por tener casos penales importantes, en donde siempre le había tocado defender a criminales de renombre. En especial, personalidades que estaban mezclados en el mundo de la mafia en Japón. Lo peor de todo, es que ese sujeto no había perdido ninguno de los casos que le había tocado llevar.

Por lo tanto, su intuición no le había engañado al desconfiar en alguien como Hakudōshi, se le notaba que era igual que el padre, tan peligroso y letal. Y si ese sujeto era el consejero de Rin, no había dudas que esto se tornaría mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba. Y estaba seguro de que lo comprobaría mañana, cuando se encontrara para entablar los puntos para crear el contrato.

— _¿Sesshōmaru?_

—¿Qué?

— _Te estoy hablando, pero no me contestas._

—¿Qué decías? —Trato de no darle importancia, mientras se dirigía hacia el semi bar, para servirse un trago.

— _Tal vez estamos suponiendo antes de tiempo_ —su voz sonó más relajada—. _No sabemos qué tan bueno sea. Aparte, el no estará presente durante la reunión, así que cualquier idea que pudiera darle a Rin o Kohaku, puede cambiar durante el proceso._

—Hmmm…

— _No deberías de preocuparte por abogados penalistas, cuándo tienes a un abogado que se especializa en derechos empresariales y patrimoniales. En eso les llevo demasiada ventaja_ —rió burlón—. _Aparte, ni tú y ni yo tenemos un pelo de tontos, sabemos desenvolvernos en estos casos mucho mejor que ellos._

Sirvió el whiskey en el vaso de vidrio cortado y no tardo en beber un buen trago del licor. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que esperaba que eso le ayudara a relajarse un poco.

A pesar de ello, sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en cada cosa que se le estaba viniendo encima, y no quería imaginarse cuando la dichosa relación se diera a conocer.

Sesshōmaru tenía claro que sería una guerra encarnizada al momento en que sus padres se enteraran de la situación. En especial en el caso de Inu No Taishō, quien no parecía nada contento con la cercanía que tenía con Rin.

Su progenitor era un hombre demasiado inteligente, como para creerse algo como un «enamoramiento», y más, viniendo de su parte. Por desgracia, su padre lo conocía demasiado bien, como para engañarlo con facilidad. Y ni hablar de su madre, que parecía conocerle mucho mejor de lo que el algún día llegaría a conocerse a sí mismo. Aunque no creía tener algún problema con ella. Sobre todo, porque aun creía que su madre tenía algo que ver con todo ese detestable lío.

Sobre André, no sabía que pensar sobre ese sujeto. Lo conocía desde siempre, pero, aun así, no lo conocía del todo. Era un personaje demasiado versátil y escurridizo para su gusto. No sabía si tacharlo de idiota o de alguien realmente inteligente.

— _Por cierto, ¿tu futura esposa ya sabe de Sara?_ —Sesshōmaru salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al pelinegro.

—No lo sé.

— _Deberías advertirle, ¿no crees?_

—Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo —agravo la voz. Detestaba el que lo relacionaran con Sara, cuando jamás se había involucrado con ella—. Aparte, parece que eso será trabajo de Kagura.

— _Oh, se me había olvidado que también es amiga de Rin._

—¿Por qué tocas el tema de Sara?

— _Porque se encontró con Ayame, y le pregunto por ti_ —hizo una pequeña pausa—. _Trato de sacarle información, pero… Bueno, mi esposa poco sabe ti_ —Sesshōmaru gruño entre dientes. Kōga continúo hablando—. _Es una mujer muy persistente, a pesar de que la has bateado una infinidad de veces_ —rió—. _Su obsesión por ti es épica._

—Ella no es el problema —dijo más para sí, que para Kōga.

— _Lo sé, la loca de su madre te tiene enterrado entre ojo y ojo. Pero quien te manda ser tan buen prospecto de marido_ —no contesto a los comentarios burlones de Kōga. Pero este prosiguió—. _Aun que tengo curiosidad sobre como tomaran la noticia de que su pez más gordo, ya fue pescado por alguien más. Y, sobre todo, ¿qué harán contra Rin?_

—Hmmm… —exclamo con un ligero tonó divertido—. Por alguna razón, Rin me parece mucho más peligrosa que esas dos mujeres juntas.

— _Bueno, quien no sería peligroso si fue instruido por la misma Irasue_ —rió—. _Aún recuerdo como puso en vergüenza a la madre de Sara, en aquella fiesta de beneficencia._

—Hmmm… —Prefirió guardarse su comentario.

— _Pero dejemos eso de lado y mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo les fue en su primera cita?_ —Rió divertido.

—¿En qué momento comencé a platicar con Ayame? —Ironizo.

— _Tu comentario cómico del año_ —siguió riendo—. _Anda, solo quiero saber si ya la besaste y que tan buena es con ello._

—Nos vemos mañana…

— _Sesshōmaru, ni se te ocurra…_ —colgó la llamada.

Sesshōmaru se quedó mirando el celular por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que volvió a sonar, sabiendo que se trataba de Kōga.

—No te diré nada, así que ya lárgate a dormir —ordeno fastidiado.

— _¿Ni un solo besito?_

Eso fue lo último que escucho del pelinegro, al momento en que colgaba de nuevo la llamada. Y estaba seguro que este no volvería a llamar, lo conocía tan bien. Porque eso siempre pasaba cuando este tenía una relación o interés en alguna mujer.

Pero en este caso era más que molesto, porque no había interés de por medio, al menos no de manera correcta.

Apoyo sus manos en la barra del mini bar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba empezando a agotarse de todo ese teatro y lo peor para el albino, es que esto iba para largo.

Esa noche no recurrieron a la necesidad de tener un contacto más intimó, aunque —para su molestia— le hubiera gustado, muy en el fondo. Ya que aquel aroma, esa calidez y esa intensa mirada lo había retado a que lo hiciera, a pesar de que no fuera de manera intencional.

Rin le demostró ser seductora por naturaleza, algo que podría traerle tantos problemas como beneficios. Y estaba seguro que la mujer estaba consciente de ello, pero parecía olvidarse de ese detalle.

Si bien, en el restaurante y en la despedida fuera del apartamento, había sido una actuación esplendida por parte de la castaña. Otra cosa había sido cuando platicaron a solas en la sala, en donde se percató que incluso fuera de papel era seductora, con tal solo una dulce sonrisa o esos ojos que parecían chocolate fundido.

Sin olvidar que, no importaba que tan buenos actores fueran en todo ese melodrama, al final, ese tipo de contactos entre ellos no podrían pasar desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Sus mentes pueden estar conscientes de que lo que pasa no es verdad, pero sus cuerpos no. Y temía que el suyo terminara traicionándolo, por si llegaba a tomarle gusto a esos labios o deseara sentir aquella piel en plenitud.

Bebió un trago más de su bebida, para calmar su disgusto por los pensamientos que estaba desarrollando en esos momentos.

Lo peor de esa situación para el albino, es que estaba empezando a considerar la propuesta que Kōga, que le sugirió aquella vez en la oficina.

 _Enamorar a Rin._

Todo dependería de cómo se desenvolverían las cosas mañanas y, que tan peligro sería para él, el que ella tuviera a esos amigos aconsejándola. No podía arriesgarse a que esos sujetos le alejaran de su objetivo. Y si para conseguir lo que quiere tenía que amarrar a la castaña a él, lo haría.

La propuesta que había tratado de rechazar en un principio, ahora deseaba cumplirla. Y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en ello.

—Será divertido —dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Saw:** Mejor conocida como "El juego del miedo" en habla-hispana, es una película de terror psicológico.

 ***Departamento 707:** Tal vez no tenga mucha importancia, pero tome este numero de referencia por la serie anime/manga, NANA. Lo siento, no puedo ocultar mi amor por esta historia. :B

 ***Tipos de abogados:**

-Kohaku: **Derecho penalista**. Estos se encargar de defender o acusar a persona involucradas en cometer delitos (robos, violencia, violaciones y homicidios).

-Koga: Se desenvuelve en dos ramas.  
Primero, en Derecho empresarial y litigios comerciales. Aconsejan a sus clientes de cómo comenzar o cómo incorporar una empresa, tributación comercial, demandas y otros asuntos relacionados con las empresas.  
Segundo, en Planificación de patrimonio. Incluye la redacción de testamentos, establecimientos de fideicomisos, administración de propiedades y otros aspectos de planificación patrimonial.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :3**

Primero que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado el pasado viernes y por terminar actualizando hasta este sábado. Pero es que tuve muchos problemas técnicos y de tiempo, lo cual me impidió el cumplir el viernes pasado y el actualizar hasta este día. Pero el próximo viernes, cumpliré como debe de ser.

Ya aclarado el motivo por el cual estuve ausente, pasemos a lo que nos interesa.

Estoy muy contenta con la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, realmente me entusiasma ver como poco a poco esta tomando lugar en sus escritos favoritos y el que la tenga en el listado de historias que siguen. Espero que así siga siendo. Daré lo mejor para que continué de esa manera. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia, ni hablar de los lectores anónimos, que aunque no digan nada, se que están ahí. B)

Y cómo siempre, un GRACIAS inmenso a las que dejan sus bellos reviews, saben que sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir adelante. Amo sus conjeturas, sus ideas y sobre todo el que me dejen esos cortos o kilométricos comentarios... Hacen que mi corazón palpite de emoción. Todo mi amor a: **CruxMarie, Cleoru Misumi, Rozeta, Indominus Dea, Guest*, ookami-ouji, Tobitaka97, Mayuzz, Dani Pasos, Lunabsc, Milly Taisho, Skyler Streat, Claudy05, Yarisha, Frikireader, Abigz, floresamaabc y iblwe.**

También para que recuerden, que cualquier duda que tengan (menos que contengan spoiler), serán contestadas con mucho gusto. Así que no se me limiten. xD

Pero voy a tomar este espació para clarar dos puntos, los cuales se llegaron a tocar y parece que en uno de ellos no agrado, a pesar de haberse tomado en forma de broma. Pero más vale aclarar.

 **Lunabsc:** Bueno, yo solo conozco a un Will Smith, y ese es el que ha actuado en películas como la trilogía de Los Hombre de Negro, El día de la Independencia, Yo, Robot, Soy Leyenda, entre un largo etc. :3

 **Cleoru Misumi y iblew:** El comentario que hice hacia Taylor Swift, fue totalmente en broma. La saque a colación porque mencione al actor Tom Hiddleston, el cual a mi me encanta.  
El caso es, que cuando yo escribí este capítulo, estaba en la mira la relación entre estos dos y como los memes y comentarios divertidos se estaban dando, así que yo solo lo tome y lo puse con ese fin, el de divertir.  
También aclarar que a mi poco me importa si ella solo haya tenido uno o miles de novios, eso es problema de ella, no mío. Y lo que yo piense de ella como "personalidad artística", no tiene nada que ver con sus relaciones amorosas. Ya que yo siempre he opinado que tanto mujeres como hombres, tienen todo el derecho de estar con cuanta persona se le de la gana, mientras no afecte a terceras personas. Así que no juzgo a la chica de ninguna manera despectiva, ni mucho menos a las chicas que tienen un listado largo de novios, para mi, bien por ellas. :)

Ahora pasaré a dar un comunicado para aquellas que siguen esta historia. Muchas de ellas lo saben, porque es mencionado y publicado en **Elixir Plateado** , pero para aquellos que no.  
 **Rozeta** esta realizando dibujos basados en esta historia, los cuales ha plasmado muy bien a los personajes hasta al momento. Para todos los que no conozcan su excelente trabajo, pueden buscarla en la pagina **pixiv (punto net)** con el nombre de **ROZETA** o por el el **id=553982.**

No puedo poner el Link, porque no me lo permite FF e.e

 **¡Muchas gracias Rozeta! :')**

Ya aclarado todo, les doy las gracias de nuevo por leer este nuevo capítulo y les deseo un esplendido fin de semana a todas(os) ustedes.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO SEIS**

Rin se aferraba al brazo del morocho, mientras caminaban por la acera que era poblada por una gran cantidad de transeúntes, que parecían más que urgidos por llegar a su destino. Haciendo que su propio trayecto se volviera sofocante y aturdidor. Si no fuera por Kohaku, sin duda desde hace rato se hubiera perdido entre el mar de gente en hora pico.

—¿Cuánto falta? —Pregunto abrumada, sujetándose de su amigo.

—Dos cuadras más y tu calvario terminara —respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Más te vale, sino terminaras cargándome —amenazo con un puchero infantil.

—Siempre termino cargándote…

—¿No es cierto? —Le miro indignada.

—Pregúntale a cualquiera —alzo los hombros despreocupado— y te lo confirmaran sin dudar.

Rin miro fijamente al castaño, que tenía la vista en frente, en las mejillas aun podía visualizar aquellas pecas que lo caracterizaban y también se encontró con la amable sonrisa, que siempre estaba plasmada en su viejo amigo.

Kohaku no había cambiado mucho, realmente era quien menos estragos sufrió durante el trayecto a la adultez. A excepción de que se convirtió en el más alto del grupo, el más corpulento y su piel había tomado ese bronceado perfecto, algo que le había encantado. Envidiaba esa piel como nada en este mundo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le miro de soslayo al sentirse asechado.

—¿Cuándo me pasaras el truco para tener una piel tan caliente? —Mascullo molesta.

—No hay ningún secreto —sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo—. Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, es vergonzoso.

—No es lo que me cuenta Kanna, cuando…

—¡Rin! —Grito, llamando la atención de las personas que circulaban cerca de ellos. Kohaku bajo la mirada—. No ahora, por favor —suplico apenado.

—Está bien —rió—. Mejor dime, ¿sabes quién es el abogado de Sesshōmaru? Según Hakudōshi, me dijo que tú lo conoces.

—Se llama Kōga Miyamoto —le informo, sin quitar la mirada del camino—. Lo he trato solo un poco, no nos encontramos en el mismo ramo de derecho.

—¿A no? —Le miro curiosa.

—Es un abogado que se especializa en mantener el patrimonio de sus clientes, aparte de ser el abogado oficial de la compañía de los Tukusama.

—Es decir que es un tipo curtido.

—Sí, me lleva mucha ventaja en esto de los negocios y cosas así —rió torpemente—. Aun así, no presenta un riesgo para nosotros.

—De vez en cuando resalta tu ego, ¡ah! —le sonrió socarronamente.

—Algo debí aprenderles a ti y a Hakudōshi, después de tantos años de amistad.

—Bien hecho muchacho, estoy orgullosa de ti —agravo fallidamente la voz. Kohaku simplemente rió.

Rin se detuvo al instante en que lo hizo Kohaku, parándose en uno de los edificios más elegantes de Shinjuku. En donde tenía entendido que se encontraba dos de los bufetes de abogado más importantes de la ciudad. Algo que daba mucha más credibilidad a las palabras de su amigo, al decir que el sujeto era bueno.

Al entrar, el morocho rápidamente pidió a la recepcionista el pase para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru y Kōga. La recepcionista asintió rápidamente al tener presente que era una cita importante, o eso es lo que llego a entenderle.

Les entrego dos gafetes, los cuales les permití ingresar al edificio sin problema alguno.

Cuando entraron en el elevador, los dos guardaron silencio. Era lo más apropiado, cuando dicha reunión debía tomarse como inexistente. Por eso motivo mantenían el perfil bajo, ninguno de los dos destacaba. Aunque fue la castaña quien tuvo que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo.

A pesar de que se dedicaba a estar detrás de cámaras y de las palabras, aun así resaltaba por ser la hija de André Lowell. No era para menos. Su padre era conocido no solo por ser un gran importador de telas de calidad en toda Asia, sino por su procedencia extranjera y lo asediado que fue, y sigue siendo en la actualidad. Por ende, ella también era bastante reconocida, a pesar de querer pasar bajo la sombra de su progenitor para no ser notada.

 _Que más daba, ya se había rendido ante ello._

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien ni se inmuto por su acercamiento. Después de todo, así había sido siempre. Rin era catalogada como la empalagosa del grupo, no paraba de acurrucarse o abrazar a sus amigos. En especial con Kanna y Shippō, a los cuales les veía como muñequitos de felpa.

—¿Nervios? —Musito su amigo.

—No —alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el sereno rosro de Kohaku—. Más bien sueño, este calor me atonta.

—Es verdad —rió sutilmente—. Se me olvida que, en verano, el sueño se engancha más de ti.

Rin solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras ocultaba su extravagante bostezo. Ya que, era la verdad. El calor la volvía más perezosa de lo que ya era.

—Rin.

Abrió los ojos ante el llamado de Kohaku y asintió, al ver que ya era el momento de desalojar el ascensor. Habían llegado a su destino, por lo tanto, tenía que deshacerse toda esa flojera que se había apoderado por completo de su cuerpo.

—¿Señor Osaki? —le llamo una joven mujer, bastante linda para los ojos de Rin. Kohaku solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza—. Síganme por favor, les espera el señor Miyamoto.

Los dos asintieron y siguieron a la que parecía ser, la secretaria del famoso abogado del futuro marido de la castaña.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante el corto trayecto del elevador, hacia donde se encontraban sus contrapartes. El lugar le pareció como una sala de juntas, por aquellas dos puertas corredizas y porque era el lugar más amplio de todo el piso.

La mujer abrió una de las puertas y les dio la entrada a lo que —acertadamente— se trataba de una sala de juntas. Pero no solo con eso, sino que se encontraron con una de las dos personas con las cuales se enfrentarían.

—Buenas tardes —Les saludo con una seductora sonrisa, el hombre de ojos azules y cabello largo y oscuro.

Rin se quedó muda al ver al prospecto que estaba frente a ellos, simplemente era como a ella le gustaban. Alto, moreno, cabello largo y negro, ojos intensamente azules, una sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpo corpulento y fuerte. Sin olvidar ese porte de cazador que de primera que poseía.

 _Ese tipo era el Dios, de sus sueños más salvajes._

—Por fin tengo el placer de conocer a la hija de André —le extendió la mano. Ella acepto—. Soy Kōga Miyamoto, para servirle —le alzo la mano para besarle el dorso de esta, con tal galantería que le dejo muda.

—El placer es mío —respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

—Rin —le llamo Kohaku, jalándola a su lado en el proceso.

—¿Qué? —Le miro molesta, por alejarla tan groseramente del «amor de su vida».

—Ni se te ocurra —le murmuro en voz baja. Kōga les miro curioso—. Es casado, tonta.

La castaña no tardo en visualizar de nuevo al abogado de hermosos ojos, para encontrar el detalle que revelara lo que su amigo le acaba de decir. Para su mala suerte, cuando poso toda su atención en la mano izquierda del hombre, se encontró con aquella sortija que lo encadenaba a otra mujer.

 _No podía ser verdad._

—¿Ocurre algo? —Kōga espeto preocupado.

—Nada, es que a veces el calor le perjudica un poco el juicio —dijo apenado.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Entonces, pediré que les traiga algo para refrescarse. ¿Qué gustan?

—Un té helado. Del que sea, no hay problema —respondió Kohaku.

—Bien —Kōga asintió y se acercó a la chica que les había guiado hasta la sala.

Rin cogió asiento al momento en que Kohaku, la orillo a hacerlo. Mientras le regalaba aquella fría mirada, que mostraba su desaprobación por actuar como una cría de quince años.

—¿Rin?

—Es el hombre de mis sueños —dijo entre dientes, dedicándole aquellos melancólicos ojos—. Y ya está casado.

—Lo acabas de conocer —le reprocho—. Te quejas de Shippō y estas igual que él.

—Pero es que mirarlo —dio una pequeña mirada al morocho—. Es tal como siempre me lo imagine.

—Eso mismo has dicho con tus anteriores novios. Y para desgracia, todos se parecen —le echó en cara. Suspiro y se sentó en la silla conjunta—. Ya déjate de dramas y de tonterías, recuerda que estamos aquí para arreglar todo este embrollo en el cual me has metido.

—Ok, ok —torció los labios molesta—. Pero, aun así, tendrás que darme una explicación del porque no me lo presentaste en el momento indicado —le miro acusadoramente.

Kohaku solo negó con la cabeza por sus palabras, lo cual le provoco un poco de gracia. Aunque la verdad no podía evitar el lamentarse, el que semejante hombre ya estuviera casado. Eso era suficiente para que calmara sus ganas de coquetear y bromear con el hombre.

 _Ella y su suerte._

—Sesshōmaru se encuentra aquí, solo que está atendiendo una llamada importante en mi oficina —anunció el pelinegro al instante que tomó asiento frente a Kohaku—. Espero no les moleste darle un par de minutos.

—Hmmm… —Rodo los ojos.

—No hay problema —asintió el castaño por ambos.

—Bien —les sonrió a los dos—. Mientras termina, porque no me cuenta lo que vio en mi amigo para proponerle semejante trato.

—¡Ah!

No sabía que decir al respecto, o más bien, no sabía con qué intención había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Ya que podía notar aquella actitud burlona del hombre —algo que le encantaba— a pesar de aquella tenue sonrisa y su mirada sosegada, pero penetrante.

—¿Y? —Insistió Kōga.

—No creo que sea algo relevante —intervino el castaño—. Después de todo, solo se trata de negocios, ¿no es así?

Rin respiro aliviada ante la intervención de su amigo, algo que le hizo ver que era mejor que calmara su alocada cabeza y se centrara en lo que le correspondía. El calor y el haber conocido semejante monumento a la «belleza salvaje», le habían descolocado un poco. Cuando debía mostrarte tranquila y meticulosa.

En eso la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los tres miraran hacia la entrada para encontrarse con la persona que faltaba.

Sesshōmaru ingreso sin decir nada, solo dio camino hacia el asiento continuo a su abogado y se sentó, quedando frente a ella. Dedicándole aquella fría y calculadora mirada ambarina.

—Bien, entonces entremos en materia —menciono entusiasmado el pelinegro.

Sesshōmaru solo se limitó en guardar silencio y clavar su atención en su compañero. Era como si estuviera evaluando a Kohaku. Quien tampoco le dio importancia a la escasa cortesía por parte del albino.

Lo primero que se escucho fue solo las voces de los dos abogados, los cuales mencionaban los puntos del contrato simplificado, aun sin ningún punto impartido por los dos asociados. Simplemente reglas requeridas —según Kohaku— en ese tipo de contratos. Así que tanto Sesshōmaru y Rin, se limitaron en tener las bocas cerradas. Guardando la saliva suficiente para cuando se diera a conocer los verdaderos puntos importantes. Los cuales no se sabía si serían aceptados.

—Bien, ya aclarados los puntos básicos, entremos a los que en verdad importan… Sus exigencias —hablo Kōga—. No te molesta si empezamos con la señorita, ¿verdad? —Miro al albino con diversión.

—Hmmm…

—Eso es un sí, así que… Adelante, por favor —Kōga le cedió la palabra a Kohaku.

—Mi clienta y yo, hemos estado hablando mucho referente a la propuesta de unificación de las empresas —hablo con voz solidad y clara—. Es verdad que no es algo que debería tomarse aun en cuenta, porque tardaría más de un año para que dicha propuesta sea lanzada. Pero, aun así, queremos probar estas reglas para saber si esto podrá funcionar en un futuro dado.

—¿Qué reglas? —Hablo por fin Sesshōmaru.

—Primero que nada, tengo que aclarar que este contrato se cancelara pasando el año de su unión matrimonial.

—¿Por qué un año? —Intervino Kōga, mucho más serio que antes.

—Para no cometer errores —contesto el castaño—. Un año es suficiente para ver si la compatibilidad entre los asociados es la correcta. Desde su convivencia y las mismas ideas que vayan generando durante ese lapso de tiempo. El fin, es ver si dicha unión puede darse o no.

»Si esto resulta de manera positiva, se puede emplear más años de por medio, es decir, aumentarle más años a la firma del nuevo contrato. Al igual que las ideas que se propongan y sean aceptada por ambos —hizo una pequeña pausa, sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres—. Es solo asegurar si el terreno es el adecuado o no. Porque no serviría de nada, el mantener dicho negocio, si los involucrado no llevan una relación sana entre ellos.

—Entiendo —asintió el pelinegro a las palabras de Kohaku—. Me parece una buena idea el firmar el contrato en tan solo un año, por el momento —le dijo a Sesshōmaru, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ella—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Está bien.

—Entonces la renovación del contrato, será un año después de su unión matrimonial —repitió Kohaku.

—Prosiga —incentivo Kōga.

—Aunque la fusión de empresa no es segura, al no saber que pasara en un año y mucho menos al no saber cuánto tardará para que dicha unión se lleve a cabo. Mi clienta me ha mencionado una idea para asegurar de que no haya malas jugadas de las dos partes.

—Me encantaría escucharlo de usted, Rin —dijo Sesshōmaru, quien le retaba con la mirada.

—¿Puedo? —Le pregunto a su abogado.

—Adelante, fue tu idea.

—Bien —sonrió contenta. Respiro profundo y tomó compostura ante presente situación—. Verá, no quiero que piense que soy una persona desconfiada, pero quien las lleva de perder en todo esto de la representación legal y eso de fusionar empresas, soy yo. Así que para no sentirme tan insegura ante usted y creer en su palabra. Propongo un matrimonio mancomunado unilateral.

Las reacciones del bando contrario no se hicieron esperar, pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Kōga y, el total desacuerdo por parte de Sesshōmaru. Algo que se había esperado al menos del último.

—¿Por qué? —Se adelantó Kōga, antes de dejar que el albino despotricara en contra de ella.

—Será también una prueba, para ver qué tan leales somos a nuestras palabras y compromisos —respondió sosegadamente—. Deben entender, que siendo yo la que no se involucrara con la empresa, al menos no directamente. Le estoy proporcionando al señor Tukusama, demasiado poder. Y el poder ciega.

»Simplemente estoy velando por mis intereses. Mantener mi posición tal cual, sin ser desplazada o robada, sin darme cuenta.

—Vaya al punto —ordeno el albino. Algo que no le agrado a ella, ni a Kohaku. Quien apretó sus manos en puños y frunció el ceño.

—Un matrimonio mancomunado estipula que todo lo adquirido durante el matrimonio, son responsabilidad y propiedad de ambas partes por igual. Por lo tanto, esa sería la penitencia a pagar, si se infracciona una de las reglas del contrato o se pidiera un divorcio mucho antes de finalizar dicho documento. Por lo tanto, esto orillaría a Sesshōmaru y a mí, a que sigamos las reglas del juego como se debe.

—Se pueden llegar a ese acuerdo, sin necesidad de firmar un matrimonio mancomunado —interfirió Kōga—. Se pude estipular el que infractor pagué monetariamente su falta, aparte de dar el divorcio a la contraparte.

—El interés no es monetario —hablo ahora Kohaku—. Sino el orillar a ambos a cumplir con su parte del trato y, evitar el que se desvíen de su objetivo principal.

»Si en el futuro esto no da fruto alguno entre los involucrados, ya sea por la poca compatibilidad de convivir entre ellos o, llegase terceras personas a sus vidas. Al final el contrato en cuestión, se puede dar el divorcio sin exponer a ninguno de las dos partes. Nadie perdería nada.

—Dos firmas matrimoniales —termino por deducir Sesshōmaru.

—Así es —asintió enérgicamente—. Si uno de los dos fallamos habrá una penalización, pero si el divorcio es propuesto por alguno de los dos, por motivos no implicados en el acuerdo. Se esperará a que el contrato caduque y se dé el divorcio por bienes separados.

—Vaya, no me esperaba una deducción tan compleja de su parte —menciono Kōga—. Es arriesgado.

—Pero vale la pena —termino por decir Kohaku—. El fin, es que ambas partes cumplan con su parte, sin perjudicarse de ninguna manera.

—Pues viendo la manera en que se manejaría, me parece una opción viable —miro de soslayo al albino—. Apoyo la moción, pero eres tú el de la última palabra…

—Entonces terminemos de asegurar el que no haya traición alguna, por ninguno de los dos —dijo con arrogancia—. Agreguemos al juego un porcentaje de nuestros vienes empresariales.

—¿Ah? —Rin se mostró jaqueada al instante de escucharlo.

—No —Kohaku respondió sin titubear.

—¿Por qué no? —Ahora fue el hombre de sonrisa lobuna, quien cuestiono interesado.

—Mientras la empresa no se unifique, no pondré el riesgo el patrimonio de mi cliente.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿me pueden aclarar a que se refiere, Sesshōmaru?

Afino la mirada en el albino, olvidándose completamente de los otros dos. La había tomado por sorpresa y quería que fuera él quien se lo aclarara. Aunque parecía ser que no sería así.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que nos ha propuesto, solo agregándole la perdida de cierto porcentaje de sus bienes empresariales —aclaro Kōga—. Eso iría implementado como un extra en sus bienes, por lo tanto. Si alguno fallara, como lo ha mencionado, el agraviado obtendría ese porcentaje y se volvería un nuevo socio en dicha empresa.

—No, Rin —le pidió Kohaku, tan rápido como le explico Kōga.

Rin miro a su amigo para después pasar a los dos hombres frente a ella. Kōga solo esperaba expectante, al contrario de Sesshōmaru, que la estaba retando abiertamente. Ese hombre sabía jugarse bien sus cartas.

Pero también tenía claro que ninguno saldría bien librado, sino cumplían con lo estipulado. Así que arriesgar ese porcentaje del cual le hablaban, no le parecía gran cosa. El fin es que ella se mantendría firme y, no dudaba de que el albino actuaría de igual modo.

 _Eran demasiado orgullosos como para perder ante el otro._

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —Espeto interesada.

—Rin —le llamo Kohaku, se veía renuente ante la petición del albino. Pero la castaña le ignoro.

—El cinco por ciento —le respondió Sesshōmaru.

La castaña tenía presente que, aunque ese cinco por ciento sonara una cantidad minúscula, en cuestiones empresariales, era un porcentaje elevado. Sobre todo, cuando había más inversionistas involucrados. Perder, aunque fuera solo un uno por ciento ya era malo, el cinco por cieno era hablar de cosas mayores.

 _¿Aceptar o no aceptar?_

Tenía claro que la renuencia de Kohaku, no era para tomarse a la ligera. Pero también sabía que, si estuviera ahí Hakudōshi, le incitaría a aceptar la propuesta. Eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre sus dos amigos. El castaño era demasiado correcto y precavido. El albino era arriesgado e intuitivo.

Para desgracia de Kohaku, ella tendía a ser igual que Hakudōshi, así que ya había tomado una resolución. Al final de cuentas, solo sería un año, y si en un año no le convencía, se podría cambiar esa innecesaria penalización.

—Acepto —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Kohaku exhalo desanimado y mirando hacia otra dirección, esa era la señal de que no estaba de acuerdo ante su decisión, pero que al final terminaría accediendo. Después de todo, seguía siendo su abogado.

—Bien —mascullo Kōga, al momento en que escribió algo en las hojas que tenía—. Prosigamos con las reglas que no deben romper —comento divertido.

—Completa discreción —enlisto Sesshōmaru—. No debe salir de las personas ya involucradas.

—Supongo que eso también va para las amantes en turno, ¿verdad? —Ataco Rin con saña. Sesshōmaru arrugo el entrecejo por el molesto comentario.

—Creo que más vale a los dos mantenga la boca cerrada, y saber muy bien con quienes se involucran fuera de su… «matrimonio» —comento hastiado el castaño.

—Continúen —alentó el pelinegro.

—No quiero que piense que lo tacho de una persona agresiva, pero al primer agravio físico, esto se anulara —dijo victimizándose.

La castaña podía sentir la mirada castaña y azul sobre de ellos, era como si los abogados hayan pasado a un segundo plano y se hubiera convertido en algo totalmente personal, entre Sesshōmaru y ella. Y eso le agradaba. Sacarlo de su temple estoico para que mostrara al menos la única faceta que tenía, era digno de admirarse.

Tenía que reconocer que se veía guapo con aquel ceño fruncido y aquella línea recta que formaban los delgados labios. Era bastante curioso, porque siempre había creído que cuando las personas se enojan, su rostro se desfigura y pierde todo su atractivo, pero parecía ser que con el albino era todo lo contrario.

 _Al menos su «marido» era jodidamente guapo._

—A también —inquirió al recordar uno de los puntos más importantes—. No quiero que haya contacto más allá del estrictamente reglamentario. Es decir, que fuera de la actuación no habrá ningún tipo de acercamiento.

—Por lo tanto, el que salgan hijos sorpresa también será incluido —Sesshōmaru agrego con desagrado.

—Espero que lo diga por usted. No quiero que me resulte que ha dejado hijos regados por el mundo —sonrió.

—Se pueden detener por un momento —pidió Kohaku—. Se supone que esto se debe tomar con diplomacia. Esto no es una guerra campal.

—Nadie está peleando, Kohaku —se defendió, desafiando con la mirada a su abogado, cosa que poco funciono.

—Sus puntos son válidos, pero lo hacen como si se estuvieran atacando. Si así están ahora, no me quiero imaginar conviviendo juntos —suspiro desganado—. Deben recordar que convivirán juntos, por ende, deben llevar una buena relación para que toda esta… —calló la última palabra—. Si no es así, es mejor que no prosigan con esto.

—Nadie está peleando, así me llevo con el señor Tukusama, ¿no es así? —Le dedico una dulce y fingida sonrisa al albino.

Sesshōmaru separo sus labios para contestarle, pero la palabra le fue ganada por Kōga, quien mostraba cierto desconcierto en aquel perfecto —según Rin— rostro.

—Esperen un momento, al menos están dándose cuenta de la mierda que dicen —hablo con fuerza y olvidándose del decoro—. No contacto físico, no hijos. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué esto es un juego de solo palabras?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Cuestiono el castaño.

—Dejando de lado el cuanto van a durar este primer contrato. El fin de todo esto, es que dicha relación debe durar _hasta que la muerte los separe_. ¿Me equivoco? —Ninguno de los dos pudo desmentirlo, esa era la idea—. Si van a montar todo el teatro y digamos que resulta, ¿planean vivir una unión sin hijos?

—Yo no le veo el problema a eso —arremetió tan rápido como pudo. El que mencionara hijos entre ellos dos, no le agradaba—. No seríamos la primera, ni la última «pareja» que decide el vivir una vida sin hijos.

—Pero da el caso, de que ustedes no son cualquier pareja —informo Kohaku—. Lo que el licenciado Miyamoto quiere decir, es que, de una manera u otra, tienen que cumplir con el requisito de tener hijos, al menos con uno.

»Ustedes están bajo un régimen de _legado_ , por así decirlo. Es necesario que den al primogénito que siga el curso de sus familias —les miro a los por igual—. ¿No es así, señor Tukusama?

Rin centro su mirada en el albino, quien torció la boca mostrando su descontento, pero con su cabeza afirmo lo dicho por su viejo amigo.

 _Eso tenía que ser una broma._

Le parecía un acto retrograda y estúpido, al querer imponerles formar una familia cuando el interés no existía en ninguno de los dos.

 _Ellos no estaban ahí para complacer…_

En eso la castaña se dio cuenta, que eso es lo que estaban haciendo al unirse en matrimonio.

Rin le daría la tranquilidad a su padre de que su empresa quedaría en buenas manos, mientras que Sesshōmaru, seguiría con un régimen estipulado de su familia al casarse con una mujer de su estatus social y la que le daría el progenitor que tanto desearían no solo los padres de este, sino también André.

 _Que estúpida había sido. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese detalle?_

—La presión que surgirá por parte de sus familiares, se hará presente tarde o temprano —les aclaro Kōga—. Y no, una adopción no entra como una garantía.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún interés de tener…bueno, no con él —escupió abruptamente.

—¿Entonces que sugieres? —Le cuestiono el albino—. Sino encuentras una opción decente, podemos terminar y hacer como que nada de esto paso. Estas a tiempo de retirarte.

Kohaku y Kōga guardaron un silencio sepulcral al escuchar la manera tan ferviente en la que Sesshōmaru, pronuncio cada una de las palabras que escupió con fastidio. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta, que aquel disgusto había pasado a enfado en un santiamén. El hombre ya no estaba para bromas. Pero eso no le haría retroceder, ya había llegado hasta ahí, como para echarse hacia atrás.

—Inseminación artificial —propuso—. El solo dona el esperma, se va a una clínica de confianza y el hijo se dará. Así evitamos el contacto entre los dos…

—¿Te estas escuchando tan siquiera? —Le reclamo Kohaku—. Ese método es entendible en otros casos, pero ustedes…

—A mí me da igual —interrumpió el albino—. Si es necesario el que se dé un hijo éntrelos dos y el único método factible para ella es ese, entonces que así sea. Yo no me opondré.

Rin pudo respirar aliviada al escuchar a Sesshōmaru, acceder ante su propuesta —si se llegaba a dar— para concebir un hijo.

—Comienzo a sentir pena por esa criatura —escupió asqueado el abogado de Sesshōmaru—. Al menos abran la posibilidad de que no se penalice el contacto físico entre ustedes, si fuese concientizado por los dos. Al menos que exista el parámetro de que ambos puedan traer un hijo, de una manera menos fría.

Para la castaña el que hubiera contacto atrás de bambalinas entre ellos dos, implicaba muchas cosas. La atracción física, aunque fuera superflua detonaba intimidad y si había intimidad, había un lazo que les unía y ella no pretendía tener ningún lazo que le amarrara a su socio. Porque a veces, solo a veces, aquella atracción podía pasar a algo más y Rin, no pretendía arriesgarse.

El que, Sesshōmaru no fuera su ideal de hombre, no significaba que fuera de plástico para no sentir atracción por el albino, entre tanto roce que se fuera a dar entre ellos. Y más, si resultaban ser verdaderas las palabras de Kagura.

 _El catalogarlo como un excelente amante._

Eso significaba perder para Rin, aunque no llegase a sentir nada realmente fuerte por él, podría darle cierta ventaja sobre de ella y eso era lo que menos deseaba ofrecerle.

—Es mejor que esto no siga, si van no van a tomar esto con la seriedad que corresponde y pensar de esa manera tan maliciosa… —Interrumpió a Kohaku.

—Está bien, que se abra la posibilidad —asintió no muy segura—. Aun así, en el primer año muchas cosas pueden cambiar en el proceso. Por lo tanto, no sabemos si este contrato volverá a repetirse después de su caducidad, ¿verdad?

—Al menos lo estas considerando. Eso ya es algo —dijo Kōga—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sesshōmaru?

Los ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella, observándola detenidamente, como si eso fuera suficiente para descifrarla. Y quizás si tenía ese don, pero no le serviría de mucho. Rin era demasiado obstinada y orgullosa, como para dejarle ver su lado más débil a un depredador como lo era Sesshōmaru.

Porque, aunque a la castaña le costara admitirlo, sabía que el albino le llevaba mucha ventaja en todo eso de los negocios. Era astuto y precavido, y el que hubiera aceptado sus términos, eso no quitaba que los manipulara a su favor. Lo había demostrado, al hacerle aceptar el agregar porcentaje de su capital como asociada de la textilera.

—El método que ella elija, por mi está bien —respondió al mismo tiempo que aparto su mirada de ella.

—Lo bueno es que esto tan solo es una hipótesis —mascullo enojado Kohaku—. Espero que lo piensen bien y, no tengan que llegar a firmar dicho contrato y mucho menos llegar a dicha unión.

.

~O~

.

Después de la exhausta junta que hubo entre Sesshómaru, los abogados y ella, se fue directamente hacia el estudio en donde se encontraba Kanna. Quien había realizado una entrevista a la actriz y modelo Sara Asano. Y como tenía entendido, las fotos se sacarían al finalizar la entrevista.

Rin sabía un poco de la mujer en cuestión, algo referente a su trabajo, pero de ahí no tenía más nada. Así que como siempre, le había ganado la curiosidad y fue a ver qué tal les había ido y de paso el conocer a la mujer.

Llegando al sitio fue directamente hacia donde se estaba Kanna, quien miraba de detrás de cámara, la sesión de fotos que le estaban realizando a la actriz. A la cual no pudo evitar observarla desde que llego.

Le parecía una mujer realmente hermosa. A pesar de lo delgada que se veía. Distaba mucho de la clase de modelo que era Kagura.

 _Modelo de cuerpo curvilíneo._

Ya que detestaba el que le llamaran modelo de talla grande, cuando su amiga de gorda no tenía nada.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —Le pregunto al momento en que se paró al costado de Kanna.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Y a ti? —Le miro de soslayo por unos segundos.

—Hmmm… —arrugo el entrecejo de solo recordarlo.

—Ya entiendo.

—Kohaku no me ayudó mucho que digamos —se quejó—. Al final termino demostrando su renuencia ante todo esto.

—El que te ayude, no significa que acepte lo que haces —le respondió—. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

Rin asintió sin muchos ánimos, no tenía ganas de que su mejor amiga también le mostrara su descontento sobre el tema. Así que se concentró a la castaña que estaba posando para las cámaras.

Luego de que la sesión fue terminada, Kanna se acercó a la mujer, entablando así una corta conversación completamente laboral. Hasta que le pidió el que se acercara —sabiendo el motivo por el cual se encontraba realmente ahí— y le presentara a la famosa mujer.

—Ella es Rin Lowell, principal redactora de la revista. Rin, ella es la actriz y modelo Sara Asano —les presento estoicamente.

—Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Lowell —hizo una sutil reverencia.

—Oh vamos, no hagas eso —pidió—. Conmigo las formalidades no van —le sonrió dulcemente y le extendió la mano—. Es un gusto conocerla, Sara.

La castaña asintió ante el saludo, le dio una agradable sonrisa y aquel rubor en sus mejillas. Se notaba que estaba muy arraigada a las costumbres niponas, porque la sintió titubear ante el apretón de manos.

—Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada —se disculpó al momento en que se soltaron de las manos.

—No hay problema, entiendo perfectamente.

Se hizo un incomodó silenció entre las dos, a pesar de que ambas se suponían que tenían la labia suficiente por desenvolverse en esos ámbitos tan cercanos y parecidos. Así que busco a su salvadora, pero resulto que la albina se había retirado dejándolas a ambas sobre el pequeño escenario, mientras que los demás empezaban a desmontar todo y guardar las cosas.

—Lo siento, es que realmente se me da muy mal el relacionarme con las personas —se disculpó avergonzada.

—¿En serio? —Le miro curiosa—. Para desenvolverte en este ámbito, eso es muy raro.

—Bueno, mi madre siempre se ha hecho cargo de ese detalle —sonrió forzadamente.

Rin pudo intuir que era la madre de Sara, quien manejaba la carrera de esta y algo le decía, que también le manejaba la vida.

—¿Y tu mamá está aquí?

—Oh no —suspiro aliviada—. Esta vez me toco venir sola, ella tuvo asuntos que atender junto a mi padre.

—Ya veo —apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer—. Pero lo bueno es que no está, porque esta charla no es de trabajo.

—Debes creer que soy una niña tonta y mimada.

—No pienso nada —respondió de inmediato—. Porque no te conozco, así que para mí es estar como en una hoja en blanco.

—Eres muy expresiva y sincera, ¿no es así? —Le miro con un brillo de curiosidad.

—Solo un poco —dijo entre risas.

—Me gustaría tener al menos un poco de seguridad —comento más par si, que para Rin—. Al menos así, él me daría una oportunidad.

—Mal de amores, ¡ah! —Expreso triste por la chica—. Debe ser un verdadero idiota por no fijarse en una mujer tan guapa como tú.

—¿Eso crees? —Espeto asombrada.

—Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa—. Si fuese hombre, ahorita mismo te estaría proponiendo matrimonio.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario, haciendo que la tensión que había entre las dos se disipara. Eso era bueno para Rin, ya que a ella le encanaba familiarizarse con las modelos, cantantes o actrices que llegaban a formar pare de la revista. Con algunas resultaba, con otras no. Esperaba que, se pudiera dar con Sara. Le había parecido una chica agradable, solo era cuestión de darle un poco de confianza.

—Eres muy amable con tus palabras, muchas gracias.

—No me agradezcas, mejor regálanos otra entrevista. Pero la segunda vez que sea conmigo, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto, yo encantada —asintió atenta.

—Es una promesa —le giño el ojo.

Sara abrió la boca para decirle algo más, pero su intención quedo ahí, cuando una chica le interrumpió diciéndole que su madre le llamaba y que era momento de que se arreglara para partir de allí. Ni siquiera le dieron la oportunidad de despedirse.

Rin alzo los hombros restándole importancia y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Kanna. Quien le miro por unos segundos, dándole a entender de que la escuchaba.

—Es agradable.

—Hmmm…

—¿A ti no te agrado? —Le cuestiono.

—Mi trabajo es entrevistar, no hacer amistades.

—Es por eso que la única amiga que tienes soy yo —abrazo por detrás a la albina, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su amiga—. Y eso me hace muy feliz —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No voy abogar por ti —la descubrió—. Sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero esta vez le doy la razón a Kohaku.

—Hakudōshi me apoya —menciono al albino, a ver si eso era suficiente para persuadir a su amiga.

—Mi hermano te apoya en todo lo que implique locura —aclaro—. Lo siento, esta vez mi hermano no es un buen anzuelo. Creo lo mismo que Kohaku.

—Eso no me anima en nada —rompió contacto con la chica.

—No te apoyo, pero tampoco te lo impido —le dedico aquella mirada oscura—. Esta vez solamente seré imparcial y me mantendré al margen.

—Hmmm… —Prefirió el no responder y cambiar de tema—. Sabes, hoy conocí al amor de mi vida y me rompió el corazón al instante.

—¿Y ahora de quien se trata?

—Del abogado de mi futuro marido —musito deprimida—. Es tal como el doctor me lo receto, pero me resulto casado.

—Hmmm…

—Kohaku lo conocía y no me lo presento antes de que semejante tragedia pasara —se quejó.

—Llegara otro pelinegro de ojos azules que te enamore.

—¿Cómo sabes que es pelinegro y de ojos azules?

Kanna le miro fríamente, mostrando que esa pregunta no tenía sentido alguno. Sobre todo, cuando todos sus allegados sabían su peculiar gusto por esa clase de hombres. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, simplemente era una atracción impulsiva.

—No sé si llegara un próximo, con eso que… —se calló al momento en que dos chicos pasaron a su lado, cargando unas cajas. Así que cambio de tema—. ¿Y qué ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?

—La señora Irasue, llamo. Me dijo que ya está en Tokio y que mañana volverá a tomar su cargo.

—Oh…

—¿Qué? —Le observo.

—Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar ante su regreso —comento divertida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Shippō, ya vendió las fotografías a una revista.

—¡Ah! —Exclamo ligeramente sorprendida.

—Es un hecho que mañana seremos noticia.

—¿Crees que les creerá la señora Irasue? —Pregunto serena.

—No lo sé —alzo la mirada al techo—. Realmente se muy poco de su relación con su hijo, por lo tanto, desconozco como vaya a reaccionar.

—Hmmm…

Rin conocía a la madre de Sesshōmaru, desde que tenía razón de ser, pero siempre había sido un tabú la relación que esta llevaba con su hijo. Muy pocas veces lo mencionaba, ya fuera para insultarlo o para dramatizar algún comentario. Y con lo poco que mostraba el albino cuando se mencionaba a su progenitora, no sabía si la odiaba o simplemente se guardaba su relación de manera celosa.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, esperaba que esta no se viera inconforme o renuente como se mostraría Inu No Taisho, cuando se enterara de su «noviazgo».

Referente a su padre, no tenía mucho que decir. Conociéndolo, lo único que le echaría en cara es que no le contara sobre su relación «secreta» con Sesshōmaru. Pero eso no le aseguraba el que apoyara su relación con el susodicho.

Eso había ocurrido con Bankotsu, lo reconoció como su pareja, pero jamás estuvo de acuerdo con su noviazgo. De alguna manera, su padre intuyo que eso acabaría mal, y no se equivocó.

—Al terminar, iremos a comer hamburguesas —le informo a Kanna—. Los chicos nos estarán esperando donde siempre.

Kanna solo asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza y siguió con lo suyo. Por lo tanto, a la castaña solo le quedaba esperar.

.

~O~

.

Hakudoshi y Kohaku se encontraban momentáneamente en el área de fumadores, ya que como Kanna y Shippo, no fumaban y tenían cierta aversión por el cigarro. Así que ahora ellos dos estaban ahí, mirando a lo lejos al trio dinámico mientras comían.

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió —mascullo aun con el cigarrillo en la boca—. Te dije que no hicieras tus comentarios despectivos, eso no le ayuda en nada a Rin.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Callarme? —Espeto molesto—. No importa cuánto moldeemos las cosas a favor de Rin, ese tipo sabe sacarle ventaja. Aparte de que tiene una actitud bastante molesta.

—No es molesto, solo es alguien diferente a las personas que llegas a tratar —salió a la defensiva.

—No puedo creer que te agrade —le miro enojado—, cuando es todo lo contrario a Rin.

—Kanna es todo lo contrario a ti, y solo mírense…

—No es lo mismo —se defendió al instante en que apago su cigarrillo.

—Claro que lo es, mi hermana es tan hermética como ese sujeto y termino casándose con el hombre más dulce y tierno de Japón —expreso burlón. Ganándose así, la fría mirada del abogado.

—No estamos hablando de mi relación con Kanna, sino de Rin.

—Solo fue una justa comparación —rió al verlo enfadarse más—. Como sea, ya te dije que todo saldrá bien. No hay razón para desconfiar.

—Aun me parece arriesgado, no creo que debamos seguir con esto.

—Vamos hermano, no puedes negarme tu apoyo.

—No te lo niego, pero me carga la conciencia. No es justo el que hagamos esto a escondidas de Rin.

—Es por su bien.

—¿Según para quién? —Lo enfrento—. Ella es quien decide, no los demás.

—Ella ya decidió —le recordó.

—Decidió por necesidad y obligación, no porque en verdad lo desee —se rasco la cabeza—. Cuando se le presento Kōga, ya afirmaba estar enamorada.

—Rin es igual que Shippō, se enamora cada vez que ve un buen prospecto, no es nada serio.

—Hmmm…

—Aparte, ese sujeto está casado.

—Y si vieras el drama que me hizo, por no habérselo presentado antes de que el hombre casara —negó con su cabeza. Parecía que estaba recordando las quejas de la castaña—. Si por ella fuera, se lo hubiera ligado en plena junta y en frente de su futuro marido.

—Lo bueno es que Rin, sabe respetar a los hombres con compromisos.

—Porque le dije, si no ya estaría contemplado como el amante eterno de Rin.

El albino se limitó a reír por el comentario y mirar hacia donde sus demás amigos se encontraban.

—A pesar de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿aun crees que funcione?

—Sí.

—No llego a entender tu exceso de seguridad, ante algo tan complicado como esto —le miro preocupado—. Las cosas pueden terminar muy mal.

Hakudōshi entendía la preocupación de Kohaku, después de todo, ambos cuidaban y protegían a la castaña como a una hermana más. Ambos sabían lo que era ser un hermano mayor. Por lo tanto, no arriesgaría a Rin, sino estuviera tan seguro de que su plan resultaría. Solo que su amigo no llegaba a entenderlo, porque era un moralista de lo peor.

Por ese motivo tardo años en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Kanna, cuando todo mundo se había percatado de lo que en verdad sentía el castaño por su hermana menor.

Solo por la estúpida idea de decir que había crecido considerando a Kanna, como una hermana más. Cuando el creer y serlo en verdad, distaban mucho en parecerse.

—Deja de pensar tanto en ello, ¿quieres? —Murmuro aburrido. Apago el cigarrillo y le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Simplemente deja que fluya y apóyame. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Odio formar parte de esto —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Quieres proteger a Rin?

—Sí.

—Entonces no te quejes y realiza tu trabajo —le echó en cara—. Y no vuelvas a ponerle trabillas o expresar lo que sientes respecto a su idea de casarse con Sesshōmaru.

—Si todo esto sale mal, al que golpeare con todas mis fuerza y coraje será a ti —advirtió al momento en que dio camino hacia donde los demás estaba.

Hakudōshi solo sonrió por la amenaza lanzada, no es que le preocupara demasiado tal cosa. Estaba seguro de que dicho acontecimiento jamás ocurriría. El nunca fallaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción a la regla.

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, siguió los pasos de su amigo para volver con los demás y seguir con la reunión nocturna entre amigos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Matrimonio por bienes separados:** Refiere a toda adquisición material que se haga antes y desde el momento en que se contrajo matrimonio es total y absolutamente de quien lo hizo, es decir, cualquier compra, venta o incluso deuda se asumirá de forma individual sin involucrar al cónyuge; la esposa o esposo podrán disponer de sus cosas materiales sin autorización del otro.

 ***Matrimonio mancomunado:** Este régimen establece que toda deuda, bienes muebles o inmuebles adquiridos durante el matrimonio son responsabilidad y propiedad de ambas partes por igual. Esto quiere decir que sin importar a nombre de quien esté alguna pertenencia, ésta es posesión de los dos, al igual que una deuda, sin importar quién la haya adquirido, es obligación de los dos cónyuges liquidarla.

En el caso del régimen adquirido por Sesshomaru y Rin, han tomado ambos vínculos matrimoniales. En el caso de que ninguno falte a las reglas estipuladas y decidan darse el divorcio mutuamente. Se respetara la firma de **bienes separados**.

Pero si se diera el caso de que alguno de los puntos mencionados fueran quebrantados por alguno de los dos, se empleara la firma de **bienes mancomunados**. En este caso, de manera **unilateral**. Aquel que haga la infracción, será el que dará el 50% de sus bienes a la persona agraviada.

 **Personalidad de Rin:** Voy aclarar este punto nuevamente, para que no haya problemas o confusión por la manera en la que estoy tratando al personaje.

Desde el primer capítulo deje claro que el personaje de Rin, caería de alguna manera al Oc. Para así poder moldearle un carácter diferente al que la mayoría supone como sería cuando esta fuera mayor. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que, nosotros conocimos a una niña, no a una mujer madura. Puede que el personaje al crecer mantuviera ciertas características, pero es obvio que obtendría otras y desecharía algunas en su proceso a la madurez. Y esto se emplea mucho más, cuando se trata de un AU.

 **DreamFicGirl** agradezco mucho tu opinión y tu critica constructiva, pero espero puedas entender este punto. Trato de balancear a la mujer noble y buena, que todas sabemos que es Rin, con su contraparte más fuerte, altanera y "bitch" (como me la solicito mi prima xD). Yo sé que ahorita el personaje esta mostrando un lado nada usual de nuestra Rin, pero eso vendrá más adelante, cuando se profundice más en los dos personajes principales. Ojala haya podido aclarar ese punto que me marcaste. Y que ojala puedas tomarle gusto a esta Rin, que estoy manejando. :3

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :D**

Criaturitas del señor, aquí estamos una semana más para entregarle un nuevo capítulo de este su fic. El cual espero les guste tanto como los anteriores. En serio, espero sea de se agrado. :3

Cómo siempre les doy mi agradecimiento a las personas que siguen y tienen en favoritos este fic, en especial a las nuevas personas que se han agregado a este listado. Como también a mis queridos lectores silenciosos, que aunque no den señales de vida, yo se que están ahí. xDD

Y un enorme y zukulento beso amoroso a mis adoradas chicas que han dejado su review en esta su historia: **DreamFicGirl, Indominus Dea, Kate-Klaroline, La Rozeta, floresamaabc, Mayuzz, Cleoru Misumi, Aj Phantomhive, Guest*, Abigz, ookami-ouji, Sam, Dani Pasos, Annie Blue's (casi no me doy cuenta que eras tu iblwe x'D) y CruxMarie.** Las amo con todo mi kokoro. *3*

También para recordarles que **La Rozeta** , esta realizando dibujos de este fic. Para aquellos que estén interesados en ver su gran trabajo, la pueden encontrar en **pixiv (punto) net** , por el nombre de **Rozeta** o por su **id:553982.**

 **Rozeta** mi querida hermana gemela (:v) muchas gracias por tus hermosos dibujos. :')

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana, que se diviertan mucho y espero leerlo el próximo viernes en otro capítulo de esta su historia.

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes! *u***


	7. Chapter 7 (Primera parte)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **(Primera parte)**

Faltaba media hora para que la entrada a la oficina se hiciera presente, solo el personal de limpieza se encontraba en el gran edificio. Pero eso ya era una costumbre para el albino. Desde que trabajaba para la empresa, siempre había llegado antes que los demás trabajadores se hicieran presentes.

Se dirigió hacía su despacho, mientras en su mente organizaba las cosas que tenía que realizar ese día, sin olvidar lo que fuera haciéndose presente durante el trayecto. Pero sus ideas se esfumaron al momento en que abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Se encontró con una elegante e imponente figura femenina, de larga cabellera platinada sujetada en una coleta alta y esos inexpresivos ojos dorados.

Irasue Lundgren lucía ese majestuoso porte, con un maquillaje que remarcaba los ojos bañados en oro y ese labial rojo quemado que cubría la ladina sonrisa de su progenitora.

Un collar de perlas —de tamaño considerable—, que sobresalía por el escote de la blusa blanca que se cruzaba por delante, para perderse bajo la falda negra de talle a la cintura. El vestuario adecuado para resaltar la delgada y estilizada figura de la mujer.

—Buenos días, Sesshōmaru.

—Buenos días, madre.

Terminó por adentrarse en el despacho, sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de su progenitora, ya que no era la primera, ni sería la última vez que lo haría. Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerse presente en su oficina o departamento, sin su autorización.

Se dirigió hacía el escritorio para dejar su maletín y quedar al costado de la mujer albina, que estaba sentada precisamente en su silla. Lo que le orillo a tomar el escritorio como apoyo y, desafiar con la mirada a su madre. Era la única manera en que se podía tratar con dicha mujer.

—¿Cuándo volvió? —Le cuestionó al momento en que se cruzó de brazos.

—Ayer por la mañana —respondió escuetamente—. Creí que estarías al tanto.

—Tengo mis prioridades.

—Por supuesto —extendió el extravagante abanico negro con detalles rojos para cubrirse el rostro, dejando sólo a la vista los ojos ambarinos—. Soy tan poca cosa para ti, a pesar de que te di la vida. Que ingrato eres, Sesshōmaru —sollozo fingidamente.

Sesshōmaru enarco la ceja izquierda, ante la falsa escena montada por su madre. Tan típicas y fáciles de predecir para cualquiera que la tratase. Sin embargo, tampoco era algo que a ella le preocupase, simplemente le gustaba dramatizar todo. Era como un hobby o algo así.

—¿A qué se debe su «agradable» visita, madre? —Espetó. No tenía intenciones de que la mujer se quedará más tiempo de lo que podía soportarla.

—Mejor dime que me largue —cerró el abanico de un solo golpe y lo dejo sobre el escritorio, junto a una revista—. Pero qué más da, no me iría, aunque me lo pidieras —sonrió cínicamente.

El albino no le prestó atención y se concentró en la revista que estaba sobre el escritorio. No se trataba de la editorial en donde su madre fungía como directora, ni tampoco de alguna que se especializar totalmente en la moda. Sino de esas revistas que se dedicaban a vivir a expensas de los demás.

Frunció el ceño al suponer lo que contenía, puesto que su «futura esposa» le había anunciado, que ese día se convertirían en el tema de conversación. Por lo tanto, su madre sería una de las primeras en enterarse, con la buena «relación» que mantenía con gran parte de los directores de dichas revistas.

Claro, si la teoría de que su madre manejaba todo ese asuntó, resultaba ser errónea.

—Tan rápido como salió el primer tomo, me fue enviado por mi querido amigo Takuma —habló la mujer, dedicándole una penetrante mirada—. En general, esto no ocurre. A menos que algo que me interese o me relacione con dicho reporte.

—¿A caso hablaron de su nuevo labial? —Comentó sarcástico.

—No, algo mucho más interesante que mi buen gusto por los labiales, cariño.

—Hmmm… —chasqueó la lengua—. Vaya al grano, madre.

—Ve a la página veintitrés —movió grácilmente la pesada revista, dejándola a su costado derecho.

Sesshōmaru miró a su madre con disgustó, pero no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que le pedía, sino, jamás se largaría de la oficina. Así que cogió la revista y fue directamente a la página indicada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con lo que ya conocía a la perfección. Cuatro páginas con fotografías de Rin y él en aquel restaurante. Los ángulos que manejaron para tomar las fotos, habían sido los adecuados para vender lo del noviazgo. Aquel sujeto tenía una buena percepción de las cosas. Debió obtener una buena cantidad de dinero por eso.

Cerró la revista y la dejó en donde su madre la tenía, ni siquiera se detuvo a leer la sarta de idioteces que escribieron. Se imaginaba que estaría un poco de información de ambos y el cómo pudo haber nacido la cercanía entre los dos, y enseguida las especulaciones. Esas revistas eran tan predecibles y estúpidas.

—¿Y?

—¿En esto gasta su tiempo, madre? —Salió por la tangente.

—Por lo general me importa muy poco tu vida «romántica» y sexual, pero esta vez… —Delineo su enarcada y platinada ceja con sutileza—…estoy sorprendida.

—¿Y eso debe importarme?

—Deja de ser tan grosero, que es a tu madre a quien le hablas, Sesshōmaru —dejó el drama y hablo con seriedad—. Soy la madre más desinteresada en el mundo, en cuanto a tu vida privada. Pero esta vez, no te has enredado con cualquier modelito o actriz de quinta.

—No tengo nada que explicarle —siguió tan impertérrito como siempre—, mi vida no es asunto de nadie más, ni siquiera suya.

Irasue rolo los ojos con fastidió y apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarse o no decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

—Eres un desperdició de tiempo, Sesshōmaru.

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones —respondió secamente—. ¿Esto es todo? ¿O aún tengo que gozar de su presencia?

—Me importa muy poco lo que tengas que hacer, obtendré lo que quiero —lo retó con la mirada.

Suspiro fastidiado y descansó sus manos en la orilla del escritorio, sabía que no se iría hasta que dijera algo que la satisficiera, o al menos le convenciera. Algo tan imposible con él, que las visitas le proporcionaba su madre, duraban una eternidad.

—Ni en mis sueños más anhelados, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que tú y Rin…bueno, ni siquiera vi que se prestaran atención. Era cómo si no existieran en sus respectivos mundos. Por lo tanto, debes entender mi curiosidad de madre. Especialmente, porque la mujer con quien «parece» tienes una relación, no es solo la hija de André Lowell, sino la principal redactora de mi revista.

Cada palabra dicha por la mujer, mostraba su escaso interés. Sólo lo hacía con el fin de cumplir con el protocolo de madre amorosa o, simplemente, para saciar la necesidad de molestarlo con cualquier tontería. Acciones que lo irritaba.

El problema era que, su madre en verdad trasmitía un dejo de sorpresa y no su acostumbrado actuar exagerado. Era legítimo.

 _¿A caso su madre no estaba enterada del plan de Rin?_

A pesar de dicha idea, no podía confiarse en ninguna de las dos. No existía duda de que eran iguales de manipuladoras y cínicas.

—Me sorprende de alguna manera, pero por otra… —volvió a prestar atención a las palabrerías de su madre—…era tan obvio que te gustarían el mismo tipo de mujeres que le gustan a tu padre.

Arrugó el ceño por el nefasto comentario; detestaba que empezara a compararlo con su padre. Se trataba de una de las cosas que no soportaba, mucho menos viniendo de Irasue.

—Una adicción particular de los Tukusama.

—¿Y que fue usted? ¿Un error por daltonismo? —Atacó sin pensarlo.

—Cariño, fui lo que tu padre deseo con locura, pero jamás pudo obtener —menciono sin mostrar ni un dejo de molestia—. Un premio demasiado grande para alguien tan…pequeño como él —sonrió con satisfacción—. Pero no hablamos de mí, ni mucho menos del aburrido de tu padre.

—Entonces se quedará esperando.

—Igual de soso que Inu No Taishō —atacó de nuevo. Sesshōmaru carraspeó—. En fin, supongo que mi mejor carta es Rin.

Se incorporó con esplendorosa elegancia, cogió el saco negro y la revista la que guardo en su gran bolso monocromático, dejando el abanico en la mano izquierda. Su madre era zurda.

—Madrugue para nada, que molestó —avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo en una de las sillas de invitados—. ¿Sólo respóndeme algo, Sesshōmaru? —Se giró para encarar a su madre, expectante a lo que fuera a decirle—. ¿Por qué Rin?

El hombre mantuvo su compostura y el silencio también, no tenía ni la más mínima intención a responder absolutamente nada respecto al tema.

—Debe coger demasiado bien, o simplemente posee algo que tú quieres.

Sesshōmaru arrugo el entrecejo ante el comentario de su madre, precisamente por la última opción. Después de todo, sería lo más obvio viniendo de él, para cualquiera que lo conociera al menos una cuarta parte. Para desgracia del albino, su progenitora lo conocía a la perfección.

—No menospreció a Rin y sus habilidades sexuales, pero es indiscutible que tú interés va más allá de unos simples revolcones en la cama —sonrió con satisfacción—. Rin es la única heredera de André, y por ello, la próxima propietaria de todo lo que esté posee, incluyendo la textilera. Textilera que te ofrece el material con el cual trabajas.

»Si de tonto no tienes ni un solo pelo, sé muy bien que las pasiones no manejan tu mente, sino el poder —sonrió pretenciosamente—. Y no te juzgo, al contrario, estoy orgullosa de ti —sonrió con soberbia—. Te críe bien, cariño.

—Sí ya resolvió toda la historia, le pido que se retire —le regresó la cínica sonrisa—. Tengo asuntos que atender.

—Rompes mi corazón con tu indiferencia y frías palabras, cachorro mío —masculló «entristecida», con la mano apoyada sobre el pecho.

—Sandeces —mencionó fastidiado.

—Hasta luego, cariño.

Irasue llevó la mano a sus labios y le mandó un fingido beso, como si se tratara de la madre amorosa que pretendía, pero jamás llegaría a ser.

Una vez estando solo, cogió asiento y se quedó pensativo por las palabras de Irasue. La cual, aparentaba inocencia ante todo el plan de Rin. Sin embargo, no podía descartarla aún.

Esa mujer sabía mentir muy bien cuando se lo proponía. Por lo tanto, no podía creerle la reacción que tuvo hacia tema de su «relación» con Rin.

En eso se dio cuenta que, esa no sería la única visita «agradable» que recibiría ese día. Sabía que Inu No Taishō, también se haría presente. Y si eran verdad las palabras de Rin —las cuales creía—, esto se volvería una guerra campal con su progenitor, ante sus verdaderas intenciones hacia Rin. Las cuales irían por el mismo rumbo que conjeturó su madre.

 _Acertada conclusión._

—¿En qué mierda me has metido, Lowell? —Espetó hastiado, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

~O~

Sesshōmaru estaba enfrente de los dos hombres, como lo había supuesto desde un principio, por la insistencia de su padre de «invitarlo» a comer.

Ahora se encontraba en aquel restaurante, acompañando a Inu No Taishō y André. Dos por uno, para acarrearle más estrés a su cuerpo.

—Hace mucho que no comíamos solo los tres —André mencionó con alegría.

El albino centró su atención en el hombre de cabellos castaños, que se mostraba relajado. Quizás no sabía nada o simplemente lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Hay ocasiones que lo ameritan, André —respondió su padre con su clásico estoicismo.

—¿A sí? —Se mostró anonadado—. ¿Y qué ocasión es esa? —Preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

El menor de los hombres dejo de mirar a André, para centrar su atención a la inexpresiva cara de su padre. Esa era la forma de mostrar descontentó hacía algo. Para desgracia de su poca paciencia, tenía claro de que se trataría esa reunión.

—Sesshōmaru es el indicado para iniciar esta platica. ¿No es así, hijo? —Le dedicó una fría mirada.

—Me pidió venir bajo constantes amenazas. Con tal de que dejará de fastidiarme, acepte —dijo sin decoro alguno—. Así que estoy tan perdido como André, referente al tema que quiere abordar.

—¡¿A sí?! —André se mostró sorprendido—. ¿Desde cuándo amenazas a tus hijos para que acepten una invitación?

—Desde hoy, al tratar de entender esto…

Inu No Taishō colocó la revista en la mesa, entre André y Sesshōmaru siendo accesible para ambos.

El albino no pensaba tocar esa cosa nuevamente, no tenía caso. Así que se concentró en el padre de Rin. Desconocía si ya estaba al tanto de lo que contenía dicha revista.

—¡Oh, así que se trata de eso! —Exclamó desinteresado.

—Así que ya estabas al tanto —comentó extrañado Inu No Taishō—. No eres de los que gusta de chismes.

—Así es, pero mi secretaría sí —dijo divertido—, y con lo chismosa que es, fue lo primero que me hizo saber al poner un pie en la oficina.

—¿Eso es todo?

Sesshōmaru miró a ambos hombres, percatándose de cómo es que estaban manejando la dichosa noticia del día.

 _Una diferencia abismal._

Inu No Taishō mostraba su reacia inconformidad sobre el tema y, cómo era de esperarse, cuestionaría todo referente de dicha «relación». Su progenitor era bastante listo y no les compraría el cuento de que de la nada nació el amor.

En el otro extremo se encontraba André, quien no parecía mortificado, alterado o nada similar. Era como si el tema poco le importara, y eso despertaba la curiosidad de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Y qué reacción esperabas? —Espetó un divertido André—. ¿Qué me portara como un padre celoso o sobreprotector? ¿Qué fuera contra Sesshōmaru exigiéndole una explicación? —Rió descaradamente, sin importarle que le escucharan los de las mesas continuas—. Vamos, amigo. Parece como si no me conocieras.

—Porque te conozco, esperaba que esto te preocupara.

—¿Por qué tendría que preocuparle? —Interfirió—. ¿Y puedo saber por qué le preocupa a usted? —Encaró sin miedo alguno a su padre—. Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer Rin y yo, no es tema a discusión ni para usted, ni para André, ni para nadie. Así que esta «comida» sólo es un despropósito y una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Se te ha olvidado con quien estás hablando, Sesshōmaru? —Agravo la voz—. No soy ningún idiota para creer esta farsa —alzo la revista, exactamente en donde las fotos se encontraban—. ¿Un romance nacido de la nada?, después de tantos años de dedicarse un austero saludo.

—Me importa muy poco lo que crea, Inu No Taishō —rompió con el protocolo—. Jamás le he dado explicación de mi vida, y eso no cambiara ahora. Así que piense lo que mejor le plazca, yo me largo de aquí.

Aventó la servilleta sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo en que se levantó, con toda la intención de marcharse y no seguir más aquel estúpido juego. No dejaría que su padre lo tratara como a un crío. No lo hizo cuando pudo, por ende, no permitiría que viniera con la intención de tratarlo como un mocoso de quince años.

Respetaba mucho a su padre, pero para todo había un límite y el suyo ya estaba por romperse.

—Sesshōmaru, siéntate por favor —André le pidió con serenidad—. Podemos hablarlo con calma, sin llegar a que esto se convierta un circo. ¿Te parece, Inu No Taishō?

El mayor de los albinos asintió forzadamente, pero aquella mirada asesina seguía presente en los dorados ojos de su padre.

Sesshōmaru tomó asiento sin muchas ganas de continuar, pero no podía despreciar a André. Después de todo, era quien mantenía la cabeza fría y no parecía tener interés de interrogarlo.

—Bien caballeros, ahora que los dos han asentido a mi petición. Seré yo el que hable ahora, para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. ¿Les parece? —Los dos albinos asintieron sin mucho ánimo—. Bien.

El castaño les miró por última vez a ambos, cerciorándose de que cooperarían. Respiró profundó y dejó ver aquella expresión que sólo utilizaba a la hora de negociar. Una postura que el albino no sabía si atribuirlo como algo a su favor, o en su contra. Porque si era la última, con su padre le bastaba.

—Amo a mi hija, la adoró, es la razón por la cual he seguido de pie y me he esforzado para que el día de mañana, no quede desamparada cuando llegue a faltar —hizo una pequeña pausa. Continuo—. Como hombre racional que soy, sé que mi hija no es mía. Por ese motivo, jamás he intervenido en las decisiones que ha tomado Rin.

»Permití que mi hija resolviera sus propios problemas desde una edad temprana, lo suficiente para que fuera consciente que toda acción conlleva una reacción. He dejado que acierte y se equivoque, y al final aprenda de ello —los ojos verdes se detuvieron en Sesshōmaru—. Y respecto a las parejas de Rin, no ha sido la excepción.

»Jamás he opinado, intervenido y mucho menos confabulado en este aspecto —exhalo y sus facciones se relajaron—. Fuesen de mi agrado o no, jamás me impuse, ni aconsejé contra la pareja de turnó. Dejé que aprendiera de cada relación que ha tenido, sin importar que saliera herida o hiriera alguien en el proceso. Es algo inevitable, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Inu…y supongo, que por esa razón nunca has intervenido en la vida sentimental de tus hijos.

—Pero esta vez…

—Tampoco debe ser diferente —interrumpió a Inu No Taishō y prosiguió—. Me importa un carajo sus motivos, si andan por _x_ o por _y_ , no es algo que me interese saber o me preocupe. Si ella está contenta y él respeta a mi hija, me doy por bien servido.

Sesshōmaru se quedó petrificado en su lugar, de sólo escuchar las palabras de André y su manera de llevar la paternidad con Rin. Incrédulamente, esperaba ver al padre protector que siempre está al pendiente de la vida de su hija, pero no fue así.

Sería muy parecido a Inu No Taishō, sino fuera por la excentricidad o «ingenuidad» que caracterizaba a André, eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre ambos hombres. Y que la ingenuidad no era una de las «cualidades» de su padre.

—¿Eso incluye una relación por conveniencia? —Persistió el mayor de los albinos.

—También lo incluye —alzo los hombros despreocupado—. Aunque me gustaría creer, que ese no es el motivo por el cual Rin y tú están ahora juntos —volvió a clavar su mirada en él.

El menor de los hombres prefirió guardar silencio, pero no desvió la mirada ante los insistentes ojos verdes. Dudar no era algo propio de él, y menos ahora que todo ese teatrito termino por montarse.

Si quería que las cosas resultaran tal como se había planteado, era mejor seguir el juego de Rin. A pesar de la manera en que el castaño había mostrado su «aprobación», también tenía presente de que, si la verdad salía a flote, André lo tomaría cómo una ofensa.

—Eres demasiado permisivo, André —expresó un rendido Inu No Taishō.

—Eres tú quien debe relajarse y confiar más en nuestros hijos. No los juzgues antes de tiempo —sonrió flamantemente—. Quizás, Sesshōmaru vio lo atractivos y excelentes partidos que somos los Lowell.

Tanto su padre como él, rolaron los ojos por el egocéntrico comentario de André. Aunque, el menor de los hombres no podía desmentir del todo esas palabras.

Rin se había convertido en la mujer que le ayudaría a expandir su terreno. Un trato justo, ya que él la liberaría de la responsabilidad de seguir los pasos de su padre.

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó su padre. Él respondió con sólo mirarle—. Esperó que «esto» sea sincero, por tu bien y el de Rin.

—Hmmm…

—Si todo ha quedado claro, es mejor que aprovechemos la comida, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo André, rompiendo la tensión entre su padre e hijo.

Sólo le quedaba aguantar la dichosa comida y dar por cerrado tan fastidioso episodio.

Ya encontraría la forma de cobrarle todo este lío, a la autora principal de ese espectáculo barato.

~O~

Durante el resto del día se la paso entre miradas curiosas y los murmullos de sus empleados, que no les había importado la amenazante mirada que les dedicaba, ellos parecían más interesados en discutir sobre su «noviazgo», que el realizar su labor.

Sin olvidar que había recibido más llamadas de las esperaba, y todas relacionadas con tal acontecimiento. A tal grado que ya estaba hartó y cansado de todo, incluso del trabajo.

 _Odiaba que su vida estuviera en boca de todos._

Se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre el escritorio, al lado del celular que no dejaba de parlar. Tenía el altavoz activado y la voz era de Kōga.

— _No esperaba que también recurrieran a mí, para saber más de tu relación con Rin_ —mencionó con diversión—. _Las teorías están al orden del día._

—Hmmm…

— _Supongo que tu padre ya fue a cuestionártelo_ —no respondió lo obvio—. _Será difícil hacerle creer toda esta farsa._

—No es a quien debo convencer —le recordó.

— _Ya sé que el que debe pescar el anzuelo es André_ —masculló—. _Después de todo, debes convertirte en una persona de su entera confianza, no solo para que te suelte a la hija, sino también el emporio._

—La hija es lo que menos me importa —reafirmo.

— _Se te olvida que es la hija el mismo Edén. Si no fuera por ella, la posibilidad de hacerte de la textilera jamás se hubiera presentado, ni como un peculiar sueño, amigo._ —Se mofó el pelinegro de tal manera, que incluso podía imaginarse la arrogante expresión que tendría en el rostro—. _Tu princesa no solo te promete su reino, su belleza y el final feliz, sino un paquete más extenso. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero._

—Deja tu mundo de fantasía para otra ocasión, que no tengo ánimo para soportar tu charlatanería.

— _Como gustes, pero que no se te olvide que, si quieres las cosas seguras, no está de más el convertirte en el dueño de la llave del cofre del tesoro._

La idea de enamorar a Rin, fue algo que en pensó y contempló, pero la idea no terminaba de agradarle.

Por mucho que le costará reconocerlo, Rin no era cualquier mujer. Ella sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era pisar suelo minado, por ese motivo daba sus pasos con cuidado y más con un hombre cómo lo era él.

Tampoco podía dejar de lado el peculiar y bien establecido gusto de la mujer por los hombres morochos. Su predilección por un prospecto en especial, tampoco ayudaba —aunque poco le importaba—, y él no era precisamente la persona que se esmeraba por agradarle o gustarle a alguien.

Enamorar no entraba en su vocabulario y menos en sus prácticas diarias. Sin dejar de lado, que ya ni recordaba cual fue su última pareja «formal». Vagamente, estimaba que fue cuando aún estaba en la universidad.

Sesshōmaru había considerado que el tener pareja, era un problema innecesario. Demandaba conflictos, estrés y desgaste de tiempo. Y el amor no era ninguna prioridad para el albino. Así que opto por sólo tener sus «momentos», nada que lo comprometiera con nadie. Solo un mutuo acuerdo de que en ese espontaneo encuentro no saldría nada.

No solía repetir con la misma mujer, a excepción de Kagura. Con ella todo fluyo de acuerdo a las reglas que ambos impusieron.

 _Solo fueron dos amigos que gustaban de cogerse._

Así que la idea de enamorar a su «socia», estaba totalmente descartada. Prefería evitarse problemas. No había nada mejor que un contrato que la orillara a cumplir, esa era la única solución a todo ese dilema.

La voz de Kōga y el tonó que anunciaba la entrada de otra llamada, fue que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Prestó atención de nuevo al aparató y dejó de lado sus divagaciones.

— _¿Al menos estas escuchando lo que te digo, Sesshōmaru?_ —Cuestionó indignado el abogado.

Sesshōmaru ignoró la pregunta y se fijó en quien lo llamaba con insistencia. Para su alivio —o desgracia— se trataba de Kagura.

—Deja de aullar, lobo —se quejó el albino—. Después hablamos.

Sin decir nada más, colgó la llamada y dio paso a la llamada que estaba en espera. La curiosidad se había posesionado de él. Tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo importante, o eso quería creer.

—¿Qué quieres? —Fue directo. Mientras tanto apagaba el ordenaron y se alistaba para retirarse de la oficina.

— _¿Aun sigues en el trabajo, cariño?_

—¿Sólo para eso llamas?

— _Es que es necesario que vengas._

—¿Ir a dónde? —Se detuvo en el instante en que posó su maletín sobre el escritorio.

— _Estoy en Vivo Bar and Lounge, ¿lo ubicas?_

—Sí.

— _Bien, entonces te espero acá._

—Si no me das un…

— _Estoy con Rin y Jakotsu_ —habló para interrumpirlo— _, pero la primera fue «secuestrada» por el hermano del segundo. Así que, si quieres tenerla de esposa, es mejor que venga a marcar territorio, cariño. Sino, ese bastardo te robara puntos y el puesto de presidente_ —sin decirle más, colgó la llamada.

Sesshōmaru rechino los dientes con rabia, ya que no le apetecía hacerla de niñero. Cuando lo único que buscaba era irse a casa de una vez por todas.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolso de su saco, agarro el maletín y salió de su despacho, encontrarse con una estancia casi vacía, sino fuera el hombre que realizaba su cotidiana labor nocturna.

Apretó el botón del elevador y esperó a que este abriera sus puertas, y como suponía, no tardo demasiado. Se adentró al cubículo, mientras debatía en si ir o no a dicho bar en busca de Rin.

No le agradaba el hecho de que tuviera que cuidarse de aquel sujeto, cuando la realidad poco le interesaba. Pero tenía presente que, si ese tipo lograba penetrar la fortaleza de Rin, todo se iría a la mierda. Y no pretendía perder, cuando ha tenido que aguantar semejante día y, a la problemática y altanera de Rin Lowell.

Así que no tenía más alternativa que hacer acto de presencia y dar el primer aviso a Bankotsu. Esperaba que con solo una vez bastara, no quería tener que lidiar con un idiota con el ego y la vanidad por los cielos, cuando no tenía nada para poder competir contra él.

Las puertas se abrieron y dio caminó hacía su coche, pero algo había llamado su atención. Su auto no estaba solo, estaba siendo acompañado por un vehículo rojo. Uno que no había visto estacionado anteriormente en el aparcamiento del edificio.

Siguió su recorrido con paso firme y, al acercarse más, pudo visualizar que el dueño aún seguía montando el automóvil. Para desgracia del albino, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Torció la boca con desagrado y su ceño se frunció considerablemente, de sólo pensar que tendría que volver a lidiar con tan molestó personaje.

Aún no podía comprender como es que existían personas que no entendían de ninguna manera, a pesar de la humillación y el rechazo a los que fueran sometidos.

Al llegar al a la puerta del piloto de su auto, la mujer salió del vehículo tan rápido como pudo. Sesshōmaru se limitó a verla sobre su hombro con notable disgusto.

—Hola, Sesshōmaru —le saludó con una menguada sonrisa.

—No tengo tiempo —se coartó a decir, mientras elevaba la puerta del carro.

—Por favor, espera… —posó sus manos sobre puerta—…te prometo que no te quitaré demasiado tiempo.

—No.

—Sesshōmaru...

—¡Basta, Sara! —Levantó la voz y le miro encabritado.

Sara se empequeñeció ante su grito y bajo la mirada, vio como las delgadas manos temblaron y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Algo que muy poco le importaba al albino.

Odiaba a las personas como ella. Simplemente eran un desperdicio de seres humanos. Tan débiles y faltos de carácter que los definieran.

 _Sara Asano siempre había sido un títere ante la mirada de Sesshōmaru._

—Fui lo suficientemente claro la última vez que hablamos y, esperaba que lo entendieras, pero veo que no fue así —se irguió a toda su altura, viéndose más imponente y minimizando a la mujer—. Deja de rebajarte y acepta las cosas de una vez.

—No es fácil… —murmuró temerosa, levantando la barbilla y mostrando los ojos marrones a nada de explotar en llanto—…lo que siento por ti…

—No me interesa saber —la cortó—, lo que la histérica de tu madre y tu infantil cabeza crearon —la miró y sonrió con autosuficiencia. No le importaba el dar la estocada final—. Y si estás aquí, por lo que creo…la respuesta es sí. Así que deja de fastidiar, porque jamás dejaría a una mujer como Rin, por alguien cómo…tú.

Presenció como las lágrimas recorrieron las pálidas y marcadas mejillas de la mujer, ni siquiera así podía causarle lastima. Lo único que quería es que se olvidara de él y siguiera su caminó.

Se montó en su coche y antes de dar arranque para marcharse de ahí, se atrevió a dar una última advertencia a la castaña.

—La próxima vez que ingreses a este edificio sin ningún tipo de autorización de trabajo, seré yo mismo el que te saque de aquí. ¿He sido claro, Sara? —Ella sólo asintió—. Eso también va para tu madre.

Sin más que decirle a la mujer, dio marcha hacia la salida del estacionamiento y de ese mal momento, aunque tenía presente que sólo sería para entrar a otro mucho peor. Pero antes de eso, se detuvo frente al hombre de seguridad del subterráneo.

—Si le permites la entrada sin ningún tipo de permiso a Sara Asano, te despediré. Así que más vale que le avises a tus compañeros, porque si ellos fallan a la orden, serás tú el que pagara las consecuencias —le dedicó una gélida mirada. El hombre trago en seco—. ¿Alguna duda?

—Ninguna, señor Tukusama.

Sin más que decir, dio partida hacia el dichoso bar en donde faltaba dar el tiro de gracia, para declarar ese día cómo el más odioso de su vida.

~O~

Sesshōmaru llegó al establecimiento que le había indicado Kagura, y se encontró con una gran cantidad de gente disfrutando del recinto.

El bar tenía una ambientación tenue, elegante y occidental; resaltaba un enorme candelabro que estaba encima de la isla, en donde el barman atendía los pedidos de los clientes.

Las luces eran vaporosas, algo que deba cierta discreción al lugar para las personas que buscaban pasar desapercibidos y disfrutar de su bebida, o la compañía de las personas con quien compartían la mesa.

—La tiene arrinconada, precisamente en área donde se encuentran los sanitarios.

Sesshōmaru miró de soslayo a Kagura, que estaba parada a su costado izquierdo. Ella no le miró, se centró en observar el interior del bar.

—Es mejor que no pierdas tiempos acá, Bankotsu suele ser bastante idiota cuando lo rechazan tres veces seguidas en una sola platica —le informó con aquella sonrisa teñida de carmín.

El albino no dijo nada y terminó por adentrarse al bar, en donde paso sin percance alguno. No prestó atención a nada más, sólo al objetivo que localizo con facilidad. Y cómo se lo había informado la pelinegra, ahí se encontraban los dos.

Rin estaba prácticamente acorralada, sino fuera porque mantenía su brazo extendido impidiendo el acercamiento del pelinegro, la tendría aprisionada entre sus brazos o algo peor. En cambio, Bankotsu buscaba la manera de tocarla a pesar del rechazo que estaba dibujado en el rostro de la mujer.

Chasqueó la lengua por la escena que estaba presenciando. Estar rodeado de idiotas sin dignidad, lo asqueaba de sobremanera. Por lo tanto, preciso en entrar a la jugada y enfrentar a su «oponente».

—Rin.

Tan rápido como la nombró, la mencionada y Bankotsu le prestaron atención. La castaña mostró su sorpresa por unos instantes, para después dar paso una expresión de alivio al verlo ahí. Al contrario del pelinegro, que frunció el entrecejo y le torció la boca por haberlo interrumpido.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Le nombró con un tono suave mientras avanzaba hacia él—. ¿Tiene mucho de que llego?

Sesshōmaru no impidió el acercamiento de Rin, dejó que esta rompiera toda distancia cuando apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y acerco el rostro al suyo, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. Él no dudó en colocar su mano sobre la espalda baja del esbelto cuerpo femenino, incluso terminó por acercarla más a él. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar la expresión del sujeto, sólo se concentró en los grandes ojos achocolatados.

—No.

—Ok —asintió sin apartarse mucho de su lado, ni mirar hacia atrás. La atención e inquisitiva mirada estaban posadas en él—. Entonces iré por mis cosas para irnos, ¿vale? —Sesshōmaru solo asintió.

Rin se apartó de él y marchó hacía donde suponía se encontraba Kagura y Jakotsu, mientras tanto el albino le dedico un corto vistazo al morocho, después dio la vuelta para retirarse. Pero aquel hombre no pretendía dejarlo partir.

—No eres precisamente su tipo, Sesshōmaru —le hizo saber con un dejo burlón. Él se giró para encararlo—. No tienes nada de lo que ella busca en un hombre.

El albino lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si se tratara de un molesto bicho, al cual debía pisar sin contemplación alguna. Y sonrió sádicamente al imaginarse dicha escena.

—¿A caso dije algo divertido? —Le preguntó sin mucha gracia.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para provocarme, Niikura? —Dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a Bankotsu—. ¿Eso es lo único que te ofrece tu limitado cerebro?

—Mide tus palabras, Tukusama —se mostró amenazante, pero no lo suficiente para impactar a Sesshōmaru.

—Entonces no busques las fauces al perro, porque terminaras atravesado por sus colmillos —le advirtió—. He sido muy paciente en lo que se refiere a ti, pero este constante acoso hacia Rin, comienza a cabrearme. Así que te sugiero que dejes de usar tus rodilleras y te levantes cómo el hombre que se supone que eres, y acepta que ella no volverá contigo.

—¿Quieres apostarlo? —Trató de mostrarse seguro, regalándole aquella amplia sonrisa.

—Ya entiendo el motivo por el cual tu padre se avergüenza de ti —escupió malintencionado—. Un idiota que no ha entendido que ya dejó de ser un niño.

—¡Tú! —Gruño entre dientes, alzo su brazo con toda la intención de golpearlo—. Haré que te tragues tus palabras…

—Inténtalo —lo incito, sin perder la compostura y su sosegada actitud—. Yo no tengo nada que perder, después de todo, solo estoy defendiendo lo que es mío —sonrió altivo—. En cambio, tú, si le das un escándalo más a tu familia, tu padre jamás te dejara poseer la presidencia, ni por equivocación.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo me entere? —Terminó por Bankotsu—. De la misma manera en que me entere de cómo le diste la espalda a tu hermano Jakotsu. También sé cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones hacía Rin. Y cómo olvidar lo imbécil que fuiste al traicionarla, teniendo presente que ella era el pase al poder de tu familia —sonrió ligeramente de lado, sin apartar la vista del enfadado hombre—. No trates de ponerte a mi nivel, porque para eso te falta mucho camino que recorrer. Tú y yo distamos mucho de ser iguales.

—Ella no te ama —fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar aquellos labios, que estaban tensos por la fuerza que ejercía en la mandíbula.

—Tendrás que darme algo mejor que eso —le observo despectivamente—. Estas advertido, la próxima vez que te acerques a Rin, mi benevolencia se terminara.

Sin más que decir, reinició su andar hacia la misma dirección que había tomado la castaña, sin mirar ni una sola vez al pelinegro. No valía la pena, era un caso perdido en todo sentido.

Llego hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba el trío de «mujeres» y se detuvo al lado de Rin, quien lo observó detenidamente, cómo si lo estuviera analizando.

—¿Ya?

—Sí… —aquella dulce sonrisa volvió hacerse presente—. Me paso a retirar, les deseo una bonita velada.

La castaña se acercó a Jakotsu y a Kagura, dándole un corto beso en los labios a ambos. Sesshōmaru enarco la ceja, al ver la manera en la que Rin se «despedía» de sus amigos.

—Dudo que vaya ser tan buena como la tuya, amor —dijo un divertido Jakotsu. Rin sólo negó, al igual que Kagura.

—Adiós, querida. Sesshōmaru —Se despidió Kagura.

—¡Adiós! —Rin se despidió por ambos.

Rin se encamino hacia la salida, él solo miró de soslayo a los acompañantes de la castaña y sin decir nada, le siguió los pasos a su acompañante.

Luego de alcanzar el andar de la mujer, la observo con más calma y así deleitarse un poco con lo que la chica le regalaba. Descubriendo que era una mujer que sabía hacer suyo cualquier estilo, algo que muy pocas mujeres lograban.

Con la cabellera suelta y rebelde por aquellas ondas que se formaban en las puntas de la larga melena. Ese sutil, pero perfecto maquillaje que resaltaba los atractivos ojos y los tentativos labios.

Vestida con cazadora negra y debajo una blusa color melón que tenía la frase « _HELLO DARLING_ ». Lo que más había llamado su atención, fue ese pantalón de piel color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente desde la cintura hasta los tobillos de la mujer, mostrando las hermosas curvas de las cuales era dueña; y, para terminar, aquellos zapatos negros de plataforma, que le hacía lucir mucho más estilizada.

En ese instante recordó las palabras de André, referente a la calidad de genes. No podía negar lo obvio en Rin, era una hermosa y seductora mujer cuando mantenía su boca cerrada. Porque al momento en que separaba sus labios, todo lo bueno se esfumaba y aparecía la dama que lograba irritarlo a la misma velocidad que Irasue.

—Sesshōmaru —Le llamó al momento en que llegaron frente al auto—, yo no le pedía a Kagura que…

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…? —Le miro curiosa—. ¿Dudo mucho que haya venido a cuidarme el trasero?

Sesshōmaru se guardó su grosero comentario, se limitó en quitar el seguro al carro y levantar la puerta para que la mujer pudiera montarlo.

—Hmmm… —suspiró resignada—. Bien, como sea.

Rin accedió al entrar al coche y sentarse, acomodando el bolso negro sobre su regazo. Al verla instalada, bajo la puerta e imito a la mujer al tomar el puesto del pilotó. Ya era hora de terminar de una vez ese cansado y desagradable día.

En el trayecto, la castaña trato de sacarle una respuesta ante su duda, pero él solo se limitó a ignorarla, ganándose las quejas de la mujer y la manera tan peculiar en la que se le arrugaba el puente de la nariz, cada vez que se enojaba.

Luego del cansado recorrido, llegaron hasta el hogar de la castaña, que salió sin esperar a que le ofreciera su «caballerosa» ayuda, mostrando lo irritada que se encontraba. Pero eso no era algo que le preocupara a Sesshōmaru.

—No le daré las gracias —le hizo saber al instante que se giró para enfrentarlo.

—No esperó tal cosa.

—Menos mal —se cruzó se brazos y lo miró, retándolo sin miedo alguno—. ¿Qué tal le fue con lo de la noticia?

—André resulto ser un padre de mentalidad abierta.

—¿Mi padre lo buscó? —El estupor fue tan claro en la mujer, que hasta a él lo desconcertó.

—No, el encuentro fue concertado por Inu No Taishō.

—¡Oh! —Sus facciones se volvieron a suavizar.

—Por lo que percibo, usted no ha hablado con él.

—Algo así —alzo los hombros desinteresada—. Le llame por la mañana para saludarlo, pero no me cuestiono nada.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué le dijo a usted?

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

—¿Seguro?

—No parece interesado en saber de lo…nuestro.

—Menos mal —suspiro—. ¿Y su padre?

—¿Importa?

—Obvio, el fin es convencer a todos, ¿no es así?

—No cree nada de esto.

—Me lo suponía —puso una cara pensativa—. Va ser difícil convencerlo.

—No me desgastare con él —fue claro—. Me importa muy poco si lo cree o no.

—¿Eso no interviene en nuestros planes? —Le cuestiono intrigada.

—Gánese el mundo, Inu No Taishō no debe preocuparle.

—Hmmm…

Se presentó un silencio entre ambos, pero el reto de sus miradas estaba presente. El marrón contra el dorado, y ninguno de los dos cedía.

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar el compararla con Sara, ya que la diferencia era enorme, simplemente dos mujeres distintas en todo sentido de la palabra. Lo que le faltaba a Sara Asano, le sobraba a Rin Lowell.

Fuerte, independiente, inteligente, autosuficiente, decidida y con un carácter bien construido. Y siéndose sincero, Rin poseía una belleza cargada de inocencia y sensualidad. Un rostro de muñeca y un cuerpo que tentaría hasta al religioso más devoto.

Sara era una mujer guapa, con un porte estilizado y orientalizado, pero su delgadez hacia que todo lo bueno se borrara. Solo era una actriz y modelo más entre las muchas que existían en ese país.

—Ni le preguntó por Irasue —volvió a prestarle atención a la castaña—, porque sé que no le pudo sacar nada —una corta risa se escapó de los labios carmín—. Por cierto, le dije a su madre que tenemos cinco meses de noviazgo, que mantuvimos «esto» en secreto para ver si esto resultaba o no, y que el sexo vino después de conocernos —Sesshōmaru enarco la ceja y mostró su descontento por eso último—. No me miré así, esa mujer es insistente y parecía interesada de que lo complazca muy bien en la cama —dijo burlona.

—Sandeces.

Sin tener nada más que hacer ahí, levantó la puerta del coche para retirarse de una vez. Pero el sonido de los tacones al acercarse, hizo que se detuviera y volviera su atención a Rin.

—¿Qué le dijo a Bankotsu? —Espetó con seriedad.

—Nada que le importe.

—Si me involucra, me importa —carraspeó enojada.

—No ha podido superarlo —aseguro sin titubear—. Aun le preocupa ese sujeto a pesar de lo que le hizo.

—No saque suposiciones.

—Se lo voy a dejar claro, Rin —se acercó para encararla—. He tenido que aguantar todo este estúpido espectáculo barato, para complacerla. Pero no gaste mi paciencia, que es escasa. Así que le sugiero el que termine de una vez por todas ese juego que tiene con su ex, sino, me veré en la necesidad de defender mis propios intereses.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una amenaza? —Rió irónica—. No me haga reír, Sesshōmaru.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia del albino, quien la sujetó fuertemente pegándola contra su cuerpo sin tacto alguno, sin importarle la queja de la fémina por tan repentino y brusco acto.

—¡Suélteme! —Le ordenó entre dientes, mientras trataba de alejarlo al apoyar los brazos sobre su torso.

—No me involucre en toda esta mierda, para que al final usted lo eche a perder por un desliz con su amado —sus dedos se hundieron un poco más en la suave piel—. Cumpla con su parte, y yo con la mía. ¿Estamos?

Rin hizo fuerza con sus dos brazos y termino liberándose de la prisión impuesta por el albino. Y se dio cuenta de lo iracunda que se encontraba y, por muy raro que pareciera, la mujer no se veía mal en aquel estado, al contrario, se veía mucho más atractiva ante los ojos dorados.

—Solo se lo diré una sola vez, y espero que eso sea suficiente para que lo entienda —su voz había perdido ese tonillo amable y dulce—. No se le olvide con quien trata, Sesshōmaru. La próxima que vuelva a tocarme o dirigirse de esa manera hacia mí, le recordaré que no es el único que sabe amenazar y cumplir con ellas. ¿Estamos?

Sin esperar nada de él, se volteó y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio departamental, dejándolo ahí, tragándose el coraje que había ido acumulado durante todo ese día.

Gruño entre dientes y se subió al auto bajando la puerta sin cuidado alguno, estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y todo gracias a Rin Lowell.

—¡Esa maldita mujer!

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _*Vivo Bar & Lounge_: Este bar existe. Se encuentra en Roppongi – Prefectura de Minato, Tokio.

 _*Nissan Micre Elle_ : Es la marca del auto de Sara, para aquellos que estén interesados en saber cómo es.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! \o/**

No me maten por favor, se los pido, se los ruego, se lo suplico, pero esta larga espera no fue por una decisión mía o algo por el estilo. Para los lectores que aún no lo saben, les tengo que decir que fue por la muerte inevitable de mi laptop. :'(

Fue un triste suceso para mí, porque no me esperaba que eso pasaría de ese modo tan triste y sin decir agua va. /3

Es por ese motivo por el cual no pude actualizar durante todo este tiempo, sin dejar de lado que hacerse de una laptop, no es nada sencillo, a menos que seas millonario o algo así. XD

Pero ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia que parece agradarles demasiado. Muchas gracias por apoyarla y al estar al pendiente de ella. Espero que no vuelva a pasar un percance de ese estilo. Recemos por ello. uwu

Durante la inactividad de esta cuenta, mucha gente nueva se ha hecho presente y eso me emociona muchísimo. Espero que ahora que vuelve la actividad en este fic, se puedan unir muchas más personas. :')

Así que muchas gracias a todos los que les han dado a favoritos y siguen esta historia, que es suya sin duda alguna.

Les quiero agradecer también esos hermosos reviews que alegran este viejo y pequeño corazón. Un gran beso a: **floresamaabc** , **La Rozeta** , **DreamFicGirl** , **ookami-ouji** , **Yarisha** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **Dani pasos** , **Tatistus** , **Sam** , **claudy05** , **Abigz** (nena, hermoso y esplendoroso review número 100 7u7), **KatherinaGuzman** , **iblwe** , **Indominus Dea** , **lady-darknes-chan** , **erika** , **hooliedanisars** , **Aleliz** , **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** , **11** y **Nymer1a**.

Otras cositas importantes antes de que se me olviden. No olviden el dar una vuelta al grupo en facebook de **Elixir plateado** , que es para todas las amantes del SesshRin. Y tampoco dejen pasar la ida a visitar el arte de **Rozeta** , que pueden encontrarlo tanto en **Elixir Plateado** , como en **Pixiv**.

Los links los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF, porque es el único lugar en dónde me deja colocarlos.

Y **Rozeta** , amore mío, muchas gracias por la hermosa imagen de perfil que hiciste para Gentle Lie. Es sin duda hermosa y única. Espero compensar este hermoso trabajo algún día. 3

Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir, me paso a retirar. Les deseo un bonito inicio de fin de semana, que se diviertan y cuídense mucho.

Las espero aquí el próximo viernes con un nuevo capítulo de éste su fic.

 **Bye, bye!** :D


	8. Chapter 7 (Segunda parte)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **(Segunda parte)**

Rin caminaba entre la multitud de la gran ciudad, la gente iba y venía tan apresuradamente, que a veces le llegaba a marear. No es que no les entendiera, ya que ella también estaba en camino a hacia su trabajo. Pero las presiones y el estrés jamás habían encajado con la castaña.

Ignoró al gentío a su alrededor y se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de comida. Se había despertado tarde y no había podido desayunar en casa. Por lo tanto, su opción era conseguirlo en alguno de los puestos y comerlo de camino a la editorial.

—¡Buen día! —saludó al joven que se acercó atenderla.

—¡Buen día! —realizó una corta reverencia—. ¿Qué desea llevar?

—Dame una crepa de fresas con chocolate y un café americano, por favor.

—Enseguida —asintió el chico, que se dispuso a trabajar en su pedido.

Mientras tanto se colocó los audífonos e inició una llamada, la cual fue atendida rápidamente.

—Buen día, señor Lowell —saludó con seriedad.

— _Buen día, señorita Lowell. ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy?_

—Algo escasa de tiempo, pero bien… —dio unos cuantos pasos al pequeño estanquillo de revistas, encontrándose con la novedad del día.

 _¿De negocios a romance?_

 _El inesperado de amorío entre Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Tukusama y Rin Lowell. ¿Qué le depara a la industria textilera y a la empresa de moda más importantes de Japón?_

Rin alzo la ceja curiosa ante la primicia, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla tomar la revista y ver toda la palabrería que debieron haberse inventado. Negó con su cabeza y presto atención a la masculina voz de su padre.

— _¿Te quedaste dormida?_

—¡No! —Exclamó ofendida—. Las sábanas se fundieron a mi piel y no me dejaban salir de la cama.

— _Claro_ —rió—. _Dudo mucho que esa historia convenza a la sádica._

La castaña no puedo evitar el reír al escucharlo decir aquel apodo, que su padre le había dedicado a Irasue. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su jefa el que le llamaran así, cuando ella era un «pan de Dios».

—¡Señorita! —Le llamó el muchacho.

Dejó de mirar las revistas y se acercó para coger el termo de café, sólo le quedaba esperar su deliciosa crepa.

—¡Gracias! —Agarro el café y el chico asintió. A pesar de ello, siguió la charla con André—. ¿Y usted cómo está?

— _Muy bien, ya estoy en la oficina._

—¿Todo bien?

— _Como siempre_ —presumió orgulloso.

—Ese ego —dijo entre risas—. ¿Desde cuándo abandono la humildad?

— _¿Qué es eso? ¿Se compra? ¿O al menos se come?_

—Ahora resulta —rió.

— _Princesa, me gustaría seguir charlando, pero tengo que organizar una junta_ —anunció con pesadez—. _¿Hablamos en la noche?_

—Sip… —asintió, mientras tomaba su deliciosa crepa en forma de cono—. Que tenga un bonito día. Nos leemos en la noche.

— _Igual tú, cariño._

La castaña envió un tronador beso a su padre, ignorando a las personas que la vieron raro por aquel acto. Demostrando lo mucho que desencajaba en un país como lo era Japón.

Sin darle mayor importancia, le pagó al joven y se encaminó hacia su trabajo, el cual sólo quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí. Así degustaría de su «nutritivo» desayuno.

En el corto trayecto no pudo evitar el pensar que sería un día pesado, y más, al saberse en boca de todos, ahora que las fotos ya circulaban por toda ciudad. Y en su trabajo no sería la excepción. Todas estarían encima suyo, para saber cómo es que se enredó con el hijo de la directora de la revista.

Luego de terminar su recorrido, entró con algo de problemas a la recepción que estaba inundado de mujeres. Todas viraron hacia su dirección ante su torpe entrada al edificio.

—¡Buen día, señoritas! —Les saludó a las presentes, para después dar un trago a su café.

—¡Buen día, señorita Lowell! —Pronunciaron las mujeres en coro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Rin se percató que una tenía la revista entre sus manos, por lo cual estaba segura que su jefa —ahora suegra—, la estaría esperando para exigirle una explicación al respecto. O sólo para saber el motivo, por el cual no le había contado de dicho suceso.

Sin darles oportunidad a las trabajadoras de que intentaran averiguar algo, entró al ascensor tan rápido como las puertas se abrieron y apretó el botón que la llevaría al piso en donde laboraba.

En el trayecto se dispuso a poner más atención a lo que se comía, que a los cuchicheos y furtivas miradas que le lanzaban los que montaban el elevador.

Inspiró aliviaba al ver que llegó a su piso, salió tan rápido como pudo, sin derramar su café o tirar su deliciosa crepa. Acto que casi no logra, por la repentina aparición de Kanna.

—¡Kanna, no salgas así de la nada! —Se quejó ante el inexpresivo rostro de su amiga.

—Tarde —le recordó lo obvio.

—Sí, un poco —bebió del café y empezó a dar marcha hacia su oficina—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Irasue te espera en su despacho —le hizo saber— y es mejor que vayas primero con ella.

—¿Enojada? —Cuestionó.

—Curiosa —le corrigió.

—Hmmm… —le entregó su bolso a Kanna—. Deséame suerte.

—Si algo sale mal, pediré tu oficina —Rin abrió la boca ante tal comentario. Mientras la albina se dirigió al despacho.

—Que simpática amaneciste hoy —dijo sin mucha gracia, para después darle una mordida más a su crepa.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho de su jefa, que de seguro la esperaba con largas uñas. No solo por llegar tarde, sino, para montarle el drama del año por no decirle que se estaba «tirando a su hijo».

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse o pedir permiso, una costumbre ya conocida por todos aquellos que la trataban. Por lo tanto, no encontró ningún dejo de inconformidad o sorpresa, por la mujer que ya esperaba con aquellos fríos y calculadores ojos dorados.

—Buen día, Irasue —saludó a la albina. Caminó a los asientos frente al escritorio.

—Buen día… —le dedicó una perspicaz mirada y una maliciosa sonrisa—. Esta no es la imagen que se espera de una redactora de una famosa revista —«le regaño».

—Pero soy la redactora que usted escogió, así que no se vale quejarse —respondió con una gran sonrisa, para después comer el ultimo bocado de su desayuno.

—Una decisión tan peculiar de mi parte —comentó inexpresivamente—. Pero no es ese el tema que quiero hablar contigo.

—Soy toda oídos, Irasue —tomó asiento en una de las sillas rojas, cruzándose de piernas.

Rin sabía que era mejor acomodarse y relajarse, porque esa platica sería más extensa de lo usual.

—Suele importarme un comino con quien se enreda mi pequeño cachorrito, pero esta vez… —cerró de golpe el abanico y apoyó uno de los extremos sobre su barbilla—. Estoy realmente consternada, cariño.

—Se nota —dijo con sarcasmo—. Supongo que no soy la primera en ser interrogada, ¿verdad?

—Desperdicie valioso tiempo con ese ingrato que tengo como hijo —ladeo su rostro a la izquierda y cubrió sus labios con su mano, mostrándose desconsolada—. No entiende que me preocupa todo lo relacionado con él.

La castaña arqueo ambas cejas, ante la escena dramática que le estaba regalando su jefa. Eso era más que el pan de cada día, incluso disfrutaba de esos dramones que sólo podía entregarle Irasue. Le divertían. Pero, si se ponía en los zapatos de Sesshōmaru, entendía el por qué no frecuenta a su peculiar madre.

—Un hijo muy malo —le siguió la corriente.

—¡Ni digas nada, porque también eres un ingrata! —La señaló con el abanico—. Que ocultarme a mí, el que mantienes una relación con mi pequeño retoño.

—Irasue…

—¡Calla, no quiero torpes justificaciones! —Abrió de nuevo el abanico y se echó un poco de aire—. Pensé que había confianza entre nosotras.

Rin rodo los ojos ante semejante escenita que le estaba montando su ahora «suegra», quizás la que no le pudo aplicar a Sesshōmaru. Ahora le tocaba pagar a ella, lo que el hijo no quiso soportar.

—No hay porque exagerar, cuando hay una explicación simple para todo este enredó.

Irasue posó los ojos dorados sobre de ella, mostrándole su interés ante las palabras dichas. Algo anormal en la mujer, que siempre manifestaba su desinterés por lo que hiciera la gente —incluido su hijo— con su vida.

—Ambos acordamos en mantener este noviazgo en secreto —se irguió para encarar a la mujer, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima—, con el fin de saber si esto funcionara o no.

—¿Sólo por eso? —Enarcó la ceja izquierda—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí —asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Debes darme algo mejor que eso, Lowell —comentó con hastió.

—¿No me cree? —Le miró sorprendida.

—Es estúpido —recalcó—. Debe haber un motivo más interesante que ese.

—No hay más —levantó las manos en señal de que no había más que ofrecer.

La mujer al escudriño con la mirada, con ese típico temple que ya no era exclusivo de su jefa, al encontrarlo también en Sesshōmaru.

No había manera de negar que eran madre e hijo. Demasiado parecidos, para el pesar de la castaña.

—De alguna manera encaja, porque mi bebé —Rin se tragó la carcajada al escucharla llamarlo «bebé»— es muy reservado con su vida privada.

—Ajá…

—Pero…

—¿Qué? —Incitó a la mujer a que prosiguiera.

—Tú eres otro cantar, Rin —dibujó una cínica sonrisa—. Tú no sabes lo que significa la discreción, porque poco te ha importado. Tus relaciones de alguna manera u otra se vuelven públicas, al no saber ocultar tu «felicidad».

»Así que no intentes verme la cara de estúpida, porque te conozco desde que estabas en la barriga de tu madre, querida.

La castaña no contaba con lo perspicaz que llegaba ser Irasue, en especial cuando se trataba de ella.

Conocía a la albina desde que tenía razón de sí. Incluso, tenía que reconocer que aparte de Kaede, Irasue fue una imagen materna muy predominante en su vida. Por muy extraño que sonara.

—La idea fue de él y yo acepté —dijo sin más—, por los escasos meses que habían transcurrido desde que terminé con Bankotsu.

—¿Esto no es reciente? —Rin negó. Irasue le observó con detenimiento—. ¿Cuánto?

—Cinco meses —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Cinco meses? —Le regaló una torcida sonrisa—. Debes entretenerlo muy bien en la cama, porque no suele encapricharse con las mujeres.

—¿Cree que soy un capricho? —Espetó «indignada».

—No te ofendas, querida. Pero Sesshōmaru tiene más de diez años sin tener una relación formal —le hizo saber—. Debe existir una razón muy valiosa por la cual no se haya aburrido de ti y te tenga como su novia.

—¿Tal vez por qué le gusto? ¿Esa no es una buena razón para usted? —Indagó cautelosamente.

Irasue la barrió de arriba hacia abajo, como si esa fuera la primera vez en que la había visto. Estaba evaluando si era suficientemente atractiva para su hijo.

—No estas mal…

—Gracias, yo también la quiero —no pudo evitar reírse.

—Hablo en serio, querida —volvió a su tono sosegado—. Su primer encuentro debió ser muy gratificante, tanto para hacerlo volver a verte.

—¿Por qué siempre se trata de sexo? —Cuestionó consternada.

—Porque la respuesta siempre es sexo.

—Pues lamento defraudarle, porque no hubo sexo la primera vez.

La albina mujer enarco su ceja dudosa, viéndola detenidamente como si eso fuera suficiente para hacerle decir la verdad. Y si bien, era una mentira en el sentido de cómo es que «nació» la relación, la verdad era que ellos no se habían relacionado sexualmente.

—Impresionante —masculló con incredulidad.

—Comprendo el que dude, pero es la verdad.

—Hmmm…

Rin miró fijamente a los ojos ambarinos que abiertamente le retaban, desafió que acepto con gusto. Vacilar ante Irasue, era como ponerse la soga al cuello uno mismo.

 _Tantos años tratando a la excéntrica mujer, le habían servido al final de cuentas._

—Digamos que te creo, pero, aun así, hay algo que no termina de encajar.

—¿Qué cosa? —La invitó a proseguir.

—Desde tu primer novio, hasta el idiota de Bankotsu Niikura, demostraste tener un peculiar gusto por los morenos… Sesshōmaru puede ser todo, menos moreno, cariño.

Si algo tenía claro la castaña, es que se pondría en duda su gusto por el albino. Tontamente, se había dedicado a demostrado su desmedido «amor» hacia los morochos.

Las pieles ligeramente apiñonadas, ojos azules y cabellos azabaches, siempre habían sido su debilidad. Esas eran las razones por la cuales, Sesshōmaru no encajaba como su hombre ideal.

No importaba cuanto argumentara lo bien parecido y gran prospecto que era el primogénito de Irasue —y el cual admitía sinceramente—. No bastaría para convencer a las personas que ya la conocían.

—Una vez me dijo que debía variar con el menú —recordó afortunadamente— y eso fue lo que hice.

—Pues que drástico cambio, de comida chatarra pasaste al gourmet.

—Así de intensa soy —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aun así, no me convences…

—No trato de convencerle. El que no le agrade o gratifique lo que le digo, no es mi problema —alzó los hombros—. No puedo hacer más para saciar su curiosidad, Irasue.

—Es simple, querida. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual estas con Sesshōmaru? —Los orbes dorados se clavaron en ella. Irasue era la persistencia hecha persona.

—Sólo dígame que no le gusto como nuera, créame que no me enojare —pronunció con toda la intención de liberarse de esa platica.

Rin tenía claro que cuando su jefa se concentraba en algo en especificó, hacia hasta lo imposible pasa saber la verdad u obtener lo que quería. Y por muy buena que fuera, aun le faltaba demasiada experiencia para competir contra Irasue.

 _Una cosa era tratar con el hijo, pero el tratar con la madre era una historia totalmente diferente._

—Pero que cosas dices, si eres la nuera que siempre quise tener —comentó con una socarrona sonrisa—. Eres perfecta para el idiota de mi hijo, y por ello, jamás me opondré a lo que sea que ustedes tengan. Al contrario, los apoyaré sin duda alguna.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Por supuesto —aleteó el abanico con sublime elegancia—. Mi hijo debe estar con una mujer de verdad y no con una modelucha buena para nada —mostró una afligida mirada—. Lo hice tan hermoso, que ahora cualquier tipeja me lo quiere sonsacar.

—Ya veo —rodó los ojos.

—¿Hablaras?

—Mejor dígame lo que supone, porque la verdad no sé qué más decirle, Irasue.

—¿Cuántos años más durara André en el podio? —Rin frunció el ceño. Irasue sonrió triunfal—. Sabemos muy bien que ocupar el puesto de tu padre, no es algo que este entre tus planes. Y el tiempo está avanzando en tu contra.

»Sesshōmaru cumple con los requisitos para ocupar ese lugar, llenaría las expectativas de todos, incluso superarlas si así lo quisiera él —se recargó en el respaldo, desprendiendo un aura soberbia—. No sé si mi cachorro esté al tanto de tus planes y poco importa realmente, el fin es que les beneficie a ambos, ¿no es así, querida?

Rin guardó silencio, observando detenidamente a la dama de larga cabellera platinada y de ojos bañados en oro.

 _Irasue era «perra» demasiado astuta para su gusto, inclusive para Sesshōmaru. Pero la aliada más fuerte y fiel que podrían tener._

Tenía presente que engañarla no sería fácil, al igual que pasaría con Inu No Taishō. Ambos eran demasiados persuasivos como para caer en algo tan estúpido como eso, la diferencia es que la mujer, no se convertiría en un obstáculo.

Irasue era metódica y calculadora, siempre buscaba la manera de conseguir ganancias ante cualquier oportunidad.

Inu No Taishō a pesar de ser un hombre de poderío, poseía un poco más nobleza. Era de esas personas que creía en que todos teníamos una parte amable y desinteresada.

 _¿Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes llegaron a ser pareja? No tenía ni la menor idea._

A lo que se refería con André, las cosas podían ser más favorables; y no porque su padre fuera ingenuo, sino que era un hombre peculiar.

Manejaba la confianza como primer recurso —a excepción de ciertos negocios—, si le retribuían de manera positiva, se ganan a un buen aliado y amigo. Pero si traicionaban esa pequeña regla…ni siquiera tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

—¿A caso estoy equivocada? —Insistió la mujer al no obtener respuesta.

Rin sabía que podía confiar en Irasue Lundgren, el problema es que era fiel confidente de su padre. Y si algo sabía de esos dos, es que jamás se ocultaban nada.

—No se me había cruzado por la cabeza —le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Se levantó y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio—, pero lo voy a considerar para un futuro, claro, si mi relación con su hijo da para más. Mientras tanto, me conformó con lo que me ofrece… —Irasue separo los labios, pero no le permitió que la interrumpiera. Prosiguió—…y sí, eso incluye los revolcones que me da en la cama.

»Si no hay más que decir, me retiro, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y que debó entregarle antes de que el día termine, mi adorada jefa…

—Será lo mejor, porque ya me aburriste —le dio «permiso» moviendo su mano en señal de que se retirara.

—Gracias, mami —mencionó burlona.

—No me…

Pero no terminó de escuchar la queja de la mujer, al salir tan rápido como pudo del cuarto de interrogación. Sabía que le había hecho enojar con decirle «mami». Si algo odiaba la mujer, es que se tomaran ese tipo de atrevimientos con ella.

Caminó el largo pasillo hacia su oficina, sin prestarle atención a las chismosas del pasillo. No quería seguir con los interrogatorios, porque en realidad tenía mucho trabajo para ese día.

Luego de resguardarse en su sagrado lugar de trabajo y contar sólo con la presencia de Kanna y Shippō. Se relajó y fue a tomar asiento a su adorada silla morada.

—Y eso que aún no empieza el día —el pelirrojo comentó con burla, mientras jugaba en su _PSP Vita_.

—Gracias por decirme lo obvio, Shippō —le aventó el vaso vació de su café, pero el hombre lo atrapó sin problema alguno.

—Vamos, jefa. No te satures por algo que debe fluir por si sólo —habló con seguridad—. Debes dejar que el mundo vea lo feliz que eres al lado del cubito de hielo, así evitaras las charlas innecesarias referente al tema.

—Shippō tiene razón —intervino una pausada Kanna—, son tus acciones las que deben hablar por ti, no tus palabras.

Tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo, se quedaron mirando asombrados a la albina. Siendo tan poco participativa en ese tipo de pláticas, especialmente cuando estaba en contra de algo.

—¿Me estas apoyando?

—Kohaku te apoya, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo —les recordó—. Supongo que, como tu amiga, debo apoyarte sin importar lo que yo crea.

—¡Te amo! —Expresó sinceramente, mientras miraba enternecida a su mejor amiga.

—Como sea —Kanna la ignoró—. El que empieza a dejar de amarte en Jakotsu. Llamó y espera que le devuelvas la llamada —le informó.

—Al igual que otras quince llamadas más que entraron, mientras platicabas con tu suegrita —terminó el pelirrojo por Kanna.

—Me había olvidado de Jakotsu —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Y si ya lo sabe él, entonces eso quiere decir… —Shippō dejó inconclusa la frase.

—Se volverá más insoportable de lo que ya era —la albina mencionó con cierto disgusto.

Rin suspiro frustrada al saber a quién se referían y que tenían toda la razón. Bankotsu sería otra piedra en su camino. A pesar de que poco le importaba si le creía o no, sería un constante obstáculo en su plan y eso no podía permitirlo. Sabía que tenía que quitarlo de la jugada, antes de que se cumpliera la _profecía_ de Hakudōshi.

Si algo había aprendido del albino, es que siempre tenía razón y que ella era un libro abierto para él. Y para su desgracia, había acertado al decir que Bankotsu, aun movía ciertas fibras en su interior.

~O~

No había tenido un día tan estresante, desde que había presentado su proyecto a la junta directiva de la editorial por segunda vez. Simplemente estaba deshecha, pero su día aun no terminaba.

Jakotsu y Kagura le habían citado esa noche en un bar, para poder platicar de la noticia del día —incluso de la semana— ya que los tenía muy desactualizados. En especial a Jakotsu, que era el único que no sabía nada respecto a su plan y, el cual, se mantendría sin saber. Decirle al hermano de su ex de tus verdaderas intenciones, no era precisamente la idea más brillante.

Rin entró al bar sin darle más vueltas al asunto y fue directamente en donde el joven mesero le indico. Camino sin problema alguno, todos parecían estar más sumergidos en sus propios asuntos que en las personas que les rodeaban.

Llegó a la mesa donde sus amigos le esperaban con unas expresiones muy particulares. Kagura se mostraba desinteresada y Jakotsu con un dejo de curiosidad mezclado con enojo.

—¡Hola! —Saludó a ambos.

Pero sólo fue la pelinegra quien recibió el corto beso, el modista le puso la mano enfrente para que se detuviera. En verdad se veía ofendido. Aunque no tenía por qué sentirse de esa manera.

—Ok, ya entendí —se sentó lentamente—. Estas muy, pero muy molesto conmigo.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Clavó los oscuros ojos azules en ella.

—Ya deja el drama, Jakotsu —exclamó Kagura—. He tenido que aguantarte todo el maldito día así.

—¡Tú calla traidora! Que bien que sabías de todo esto y no me contaste.

Rin aprovecho esa «discusión» entre el modista y la modelo, para pedirle una relajante bebida al mesero. Debía beber algo ligero para rendir lo que le faltaba esa noche.

—Ahora quiero una buena justificación, mala amiga —escupió con indignación, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y más vale que no me digas que es por ser hermano de Bankotsu, porque si es así…

—Sesshōmaru y yo decidimos el no decirle a nadie —lo interrumpió—. Kagura se enteró por casualidad, realmente nadie más lo sabía… ¡Ah! Y Hakudōshi, por obvias razones…

Todas las personas que la conocían, sabían de la fuerte relación que mantenía con Hakudōshi. Prácticamente, el albino era su mejor amigo y a quien le confiaba absolutamente todo, mucho más allá de lo que le podía confiar a Kanna o a su propio padre. Ese hombre le conocía desde lo más estúpido, hasta lo más crítico de su vida.

Así que el decir que ni Hakudōshi no sabía nada al respecto, sería la mentira más estúpida que podría decir.

—Pero cariño, tu sabes que puedes confiar…

—No seas idiota —intervino Kagura—, Rin, tú, yo y el mundo entero sabemos que tienes la lengua demasiado suelta y, no porque seas un chismoso, sino porque eres demasiado despistado.

—No podía correr el riesgo —dijo con un tono más suave, para aminorar las palabras de Kagura—. Temía que, si esto se sabía y empezaban a inmiscuirse en nuestra relación, tal vez no hubiéramos llegado hasta estas fechas.

—Bueno, tienes un punto valido —dejó la indignación de lado—. Es que me sentí olvidado, sabes. Y pensé que lo habías atribuido por lo de mi hermano.

—Lo que haya pasado con tu hermano, no te perjudica en nada. Así que deja de pensar tonterías —le tomó de las manos y le sonrió—. No podría de dejar de quererte sólo por algo como eso.

—Más te vale, sino ya no vuelvo a diseñarte nada —le «amenazo».

—Jamás perdería a mi modista estrella —rió al ver las expresiones del hombre.

—¿Ya dejarás el drama? —Espetó con aburrición Kagura.

—Ash…a veces te odio —exclamó molesto.

—Me pasa igual, querido —sonrió divertida.

—Bien, todo volvió a la normalidad —respiró aliviada.

—Cuál normalidad ni que nada, aun tienes muchas cosas que contarme —Una pícara sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro masculino—. Porque me tienes que contar, cómo te divierte semejante _Semental Pura_ _Sangre_ de Sesshōmaru Tukusama.

Rin abrió los ojos al ver que el tema del _sexo_ , volvía a ser el argumento principal de su relación con Sesshōmaru.

 _Bien se lo dijo Irasue, siempre se trataba de sexo._

—Que aburrido —salió a la defensa la pelinegra—. Más bien deberíamos decirle lo de Sara. Al final, eso es lo que querías informarle, ¿o no?

—¿Sara? —Preguntó curiosa, ese nombre le sonaba.

—¡Es verdad! —Exclamó—. ¿Cariño, has tratado con la modelo Sara Asano? —Jakotsu cuestiono con seriedad.

—La conocí ayer —recordó—, realizo una entrevista para Kanna.

—Y te agrado, por supuesto —aseguró hastiada la de ojos escarlata.

—Bueno, solo hable poco con ella… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Miró a los dos al no entender.

—Sara es la eterna enamorada de tu ahora novio —le informo el hombre—. Una enamorada desquiciada y, con una madre más loca que una cabra y muy peligrosa.

—Así que se refería a Sesshōmaru —musito más para sí, que para sus acompañantes.

—¿Te hablo de su amor imposible? —Espetó burlona.

—Así es, Kagura.

—Pues declárala ya como tu enemiga número uno —dijo Jakotsu.

—Creo que están exagerando un poco…

—Te pondré un ejemplo de que tan costrosa es esa tipa —habló Kagura—. Es igual de nefasta y molesta que Bankotsu, pero multiplicado por mil y agrégale que desde la universidad ha estado detrás de Sesshōmaru. Y no, no estoy exagerando, porque desde ese entonces yo ya trataba a tu novio.

—¿Tanto así? —Preguntó incrédula y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Con decirte que jamás ha tenido un novio, por estar detrás de los huesitos del bombón de Sesshy… —ahora fue el modista quien complemento los datos—. Sara está obsesionada con Sesshōmaru, de una manera enfermiza.

—Naomi Asano, le alimenta de idea de que puede atraparlo.

—Esa mujer está loca si piensa que alguien como Sara, podría amarrar a semejante hombre —dijo entre risillas Jakotsu.

—Aun así, no desiste la vieja loca… —escupió con desagrado la modelo.

La castaña estaba escuchando, pero sin poner la merecida atención, aun trataba de digerir lo principal. Pero escuchando la plática entre esos dos, simplemente no podía concentrarse o al menos aclarar todo lo mencionado.

—¡Alto! —Detuvo la charla entre sus amigos—. Quiero entender todo esto, porque simplemente me estoy perdiendo completamente.

»Me están diciendo que Sara Asano, esta famosa modelo ha estado enamorada de Sesshōmaru desde que lo conoció en la universidad —los dos asintieron—. Y que la madre está obsesionada con el hecho de que su hija realmente formalice con él —volvieron asentir—. Vaya drama…

—Así es —corearon los dos.

—Supongo que fue un error de él, al involucrarse…

—No, querida —intervino Kagura—. Sesshōmaru jamás se involucró con Sara, realmente no la hacía ni en el mundo.

—Sara no entra ni por asomo al tipo de mujer que le gustan a tu macho, cariño —le siguió Jakotsu.

—¿Su tipo de mujer? —Enarcó la ceja.

—Es obvio ¿no? Le gusta comer carne, no huesos…

—Gracias, ahora me siento un delicioso filete —dijo bromista.

—Olvida eso —mostró seriedad—. Más vale que no tomes esto a juego, porque en verdad te has echado a dos arpías. Sara es una estúpida, pero hará todo lo que su madre le diga sin dudarlo. Naomi es una perra sin escrúpulos, pero la única que ha podido ponerla en su lugar ha sido Irasue.

—Tu jefa es tu mayor aliado ahora —finalizo el hombre.

—No esperaba encontrarme con algo tan problemático.

—Supongo que están en igualdad de condiciones —menciono entre dientes la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero sólo se encontró con la cara de fastidio de Kagura y la negación por parte de Jakotsu. No entendía muy bien porque el cambió de actitud, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludó Bankotsu—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Rin?

La nombrada viro hacia atrás, y sí, se trataba del pelinegro que tenía una apacible actitud, algo que no significaba nada bueno. Estaba enojado. Y ella sabía el motivo de ese estado de humor del morocho.

—Lo siento hermanito, pero está conmigo —habló Jakotsu—. Búscala otro día.

—Jakotsu, te prometo no quitarles mucho tiempo.

—Ya te dije que…

—Está bien, lo despacho rápido y vuelvo con ustedes, ¿vale?

Rin se incorporó sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos, porque sabía que no dirían nada para objetar su decisión, a pesar de las molestas expresiones ante la aparición de su ex.

Ambos dieron camino hacia la dirección donde estaban los baños, dejando solos a Jakotsu y Kagura.

—Mi hermanito no entiende —suspiró decepcionado.

—Es el Rey de los Idiotas, ¿qué esperabas? —Comentó con acidez, mientras llamaba a alguien por el celular.

—¿A quién llamas? —Preguntó curioso.

—Al dueño del filete —le hizo saber con sarcasmo.

—¡Oh! —Miró hacia la dirección en la que se fueron su hermano y amiga—. Sí, es lo correcto.

Kagura se levantó de su asiento al momento en que la llamada fue atendida, dejando al modista con cara de preocupación.

~O~

Rin se detuvo de golpe para enfrentar al pelinegro, que dejo de caminar al verla con aquella cara de pocos amigos. Ya no pretendía seguir cargando con todo ese drama, le bastaba con saber que tenía que soportar a las acosadoras personales de su «novio».

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué la agresividad, cariño?

—No me digas cariño —le ordenó—. Y habla de una vez, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Eso no decías cuando…

—¡Por favor, ya olvídalo! —Alzo la voz sin proponérselo—. Lo que paso antes ya fue, es pasado. Vive tu maldito presente y déjame en paz.

—No puedo, simplemente yo no puedo seguir sin ti —dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Ella retrocedió dos—. Y no voy a permitir el que te engañes a ti misma, al iniciar toda esa farsa con ese tipo.

—¡¿Qué?! —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué ganas el provocarme al andar con él? —Extendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro. Rin lo aparto de un manotazo—. Volvamos a intentarlo, yo te juro que no volveré a…

—¡Cállate! —Dejó su brazo suspendido, para que el hombre no se le acercara más—. Eres el mayor imbécil que he conocido en mi vida. Ahora me cuestiono como pude relacionarme con un tipo como tú.

—Lo dices porque aun estas enfadada por lo que ocurrió…

—Lo digo porque es la maldita verdad —frunció el entrecejo—. Deja de comportarte como un crío, porque ya no lo eres. Madura de una maldita vez y sigue tu vida, que buena falta te hace arreglarla.

—Si eso quieres, al menos dame una buena razón para que estés con ese idiota. ¿A caso es tu manera de vengarte por lo que te hice?

—¿Vengarme? ¿Al menos te estas escuchando? —Masculló entre dientes—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre compara tu infidelidad, con mi relación Sesshōmaru?

—No lo amas —aseguró.

—Si lo amo o no, no está a discusión. Eso no cambiara el hecho de que estoy con él, sea por el motivo que sea —miró sobre su hombro al topar con la pared. Bankotsu había terminado por acorralarla—. Y te aseguró que tú no eres ese motivo.

—Él no te dará lo que yo sí —siguió avanzando a pesar de la distancia que ella imponía con su brazo.

Rin se mordió el labio al sentir como el espacio había disminuido, percatarse del varonil aroma y como esos ojos azulados le miraban con necesidad. Demostrándole que su amigo tenía razón, al decir que aún le gustaba Bankotsu. No de manera romántica, pero si sexualmente hablando.

—Él no es suficientemente hombre para darte lo que yo sí… —murmuró suavemente.

Pero su trance se esfumó al escucharlo hablar con esa típica arrogancia de macho, al pensar que con palabras bonitas o con un revolcón en la cama, podía solucionar todas las estupideces que hizo.

Lo empujó molesta y mostró la poca paciencia que le quedaba, encontrándose con el desconcierto del pelinegro ante su rechazo.

—Te puedo asegurar que es mucho más hombre que tú, en cualquier aspecto —le echó en cara—. No estas ni siquiera para llegarle a los talones, hay una diferencia entre tu hombría y la de Sesshōmaru.

Vio claramente como el ceño y el puente de la nariz se le arrugaron, la mirada se le ensombreció y como torció la boca por la desagradable comparación. Pero no le tenía miedo, sino se lo tenía al primogénito de los Tukusama, menos se lo tendría a Bankotsu.

—Rin.

La castaña miró hacia al frente, al escuchar su nombre en esa voz que ya conocía a la perfección. No pudo evitar el mostrarse sorprendida al ver al albino ahí, parado a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Y no fue la única que mostro asombrado, ante la repentina aparición de Sesshōmaru.

—Sesshōmaru —lo nombró aliviada y camino hacia él. Dejando de lado al pelinegro—. ¿Tiene mucho de que llego?

Sesshōmaru no se negó a su acercamiento, permitió libremente el que colocara sus manos en el fuerte pecho y que le besara en la comisura de los delgados labios. Incluso sintió como la grande y fuerte mano se posó en su espalda baja, pegándola más a él.

No podía negar que a pesar de que el albino poseía un carácter frío y calculador, su cuerpo era sumamente cálido. Ni olvidar el agradable olor que desprendía, una mezcla perfecta de _Paco Rabanne_ y el propio aroma masculino.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Ok —asintió. Pero no quito su vista del albino, a pesar de sentir la pesada mirada azulada sobre su espalda—. Entonces iré por mis cosas para marcharnos, ¿vale? —Sesshōmaru sólo asintió.

Se apartó del hombre y dio paso hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver si el albino le seguía los pasos o no. Lo único que quería era salirse de ahí de una vez por todas.

Llegó a la mesa en donde charlaban y bebían con tranquilidad la modelo y el diseñador, quienes prestaron atención a su llegada, al momento en que dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Quién llamo a Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó a ambos.

—De nada, querida.

—Te debo una, Kagura —mencionó agradecida.

—Ya me debes varias, Rin —le recordó.

—Y te prometo que te las pagare con creces.

—¿Dejaste a mi hermano con Sesshōmaru? —Espetó el hombre, mostrando preocupación.

—Relájate —habló una despreocupada Kagura—. Sesshōmaru no es un hombre que caiga ante provocaciones estúpidas.

—Tienes razón —sonrió torpemente—. No todos son tan impulsivos como mi pequeño hermano.

Rin se guardó su comentario, ya que desconocía la manera de actuar del albino ante las provocaciones de otro hombre. Lo único que sabía, es que no soportaba el de las mujeres.

En ese instante dejó de divagar al verlo llegar a su costado con su típico estoicismo, mostrando que poco había logrado el morocho —si es que lo intento— al tratar de sacar de sus cabales a Sesshōmaru.

—¿Ya? —Indagó seriamente.

—Sí… —Le sonrió al hombre—. Me paso a retirar, les deseo una bonita velada.

Se acercó a Jakotsu y a Kagura dándoles un beso de despedida ambos, los cuales asintieron de igual manera que ella.

—Dudo que vaya ser tan buena como la tuya, amor —mencionó sugestivamente el moreno. Rin hizo más que negar con su cabeza, al igual que Kagura.

—Adiós, querida. Sesshōmaru —Kagura se despidió escuetamente de ambos.

—¡Adiós!

Tomó rumbo hacia la salida del bar, con toda la intención de marcharse de ahí. De alguna manera, resintió todo el lio que se formó alrededor de su noviazgo con el albino. Quien le siguió los pasos poco después. Tal vez había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Kagura o Jakotsu. No sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Con que le dedicara esa incomoda mirada, ya era suficiente para Rin.

Al llegar al automóvil perteneciente de su acompañante, decidió aclara que no había sido su idea el traerlo hasta el bar. No quería que después le saliera con reclamos al respecto.

—Sesshōmaru, yo no le pedí a Kagura que…

—Lo sé —la cortó a mitad de frase.

—¿Entonces…? —Trató de indagar un poco— Dudo mucho que haya venido para cuidarme el trasero.

Vio como los delgados labios se separaron ligeramente, pero volvieron a pegarse como si se hubiera arrepentido de contestarle la pregunta. Solo se limitó en darle el pase al asiento del copiloto.

—Hmmm… —Suspiro desganada—. Bien, como sea.

Entró al coche y se acomodó rápidamente, dejando su bolso sobre su regazo. A lo cual él respondió cerrando la puerta, para tomar su puesto a su costado. Así dando inicio a su retirada del recinto.

Pero algo en ella no le permitió el rendirse y teniendo a su favor el que el albino no podía escaparse, se dedicó a interrogarlo, para sacarle una respuesta del porque había decidido ir por ella. Ya que, no era su obligación hacerlo. Pero el hombre se dispuso a ignorarla, haciéndola renegar ante su constante rechazo al tema.

Luego del largo y tedioso camino, llegaron por fin a su morada. No espero a que el hombre desmontara para alzarle la puerta. Salió tan rápido como sus ganas de llegar a casa se lo dictaron. O eso creía ella.

—No le daré las gracias —sentenció.

—No espero tal cosa.

—Menos mal —se cruzó de brazos y le desafió con la mirada—. ¿Qué tal le fue con la noticia?

—André resultó ser un padre de mentalidad abierta —le informó intencionadamente.

—¿Mi padre lo busco? —No pudo ocultar su asombro, ya que le parecía extraño que su padre realizara tal acto.

—No, el encuentro fue concertado por Inu No Taishō —le aclaró.

—¡Oh!

—Por lo que percibo, usted no ha hablado con él.

—Algo así —subió sus hombros sin interés al tema—. Le llame en la mañana para saludarlo, pero no me cuestiono nada.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué le dijo a usted?

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió.

—No parece interesado en saber lo…nuestro —masculló la última palabra con desagrado.

—Menos mal —suspiro—. ¿Y su padre?

—¿Importa? —Espetó desinteresado.

—Obvio, el fin es convencer a todos, ¿no es así? —Trató de hacerlo recordar.

—No cree nada de esto —se limitó a decir.

—Me lo suponía —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Va ser difícil convencerlo.

—No me degastaré con él —fue directo—. Me importa muy poco si lo cree o no.

—¿Eso no interviene en nuestros planes? —Cuestiono curiosa.

—Gánese el mundo, Inu No Taishō no debe preocuparle.

—Hmmm…

El silenció se hizo presente, al igual como el reto que nació entre sus miradas. El dorado contra el marrón, y ninguno de los dos se doblegaba.

En eso no pudo el evitar el recordar la leve comparación que hizo entre Sesshōmaru y Bankotsu. Aunque en ese instante sólo lo hizo para callarle la boca a su ex, ahora podía decir que si había una diferencia muy grande entre el albino y el morocho.

Bankotsu tenía su carácter y era inteligente, pero todo se perdía cuando su inmadurez le ganaba. Dependía mucho de lo que decía su padre, a tal grado, que incluso le dio la espalda a su hermano Jakotsu, para quedar bien ante los ojos de su progenitor. Al final, eso le sirvió de poco. También era impulsivo y provocador, no sabía mantener la cabeza fría y simplemente arremetía estúpidamente.

Sesshōmaru era la otra cara de la moneda, de alguna manera, la que más brillaba por sí sola. A pesar de no conocerlo del todo, sabía de su vida laboral. Desde como inició, hasta como llego a poseer el puesto de su padre sin problema alguno.

Inteligente, maduro, persuasivo, escrupuloso, calculador, independiente y sobresaliente, eran unas de las cuantas cualidades que caracterizaban al albino. Puntos que le hicieron avanzar hasta la cima, a tal grado, de ser respetado tanto por viejos y nuevos empresarios.

Por esos motivos había decidido el que fuera él, quien manejara la empresa de su padre. No había duda que era el indicado para mantener a flote la textilera. Y tal vez, la haría más grande de lo que ya era.

Sin embargo, también le conocía su talón de Aquiles o, mejor dicho, su karma personificado. Sonrió de solo imaginar lo mucho que molestaba al albino las ocurrencias de su madre.

—Ni le pregunto por Irasue —habló con son divertido—, porque sé que no le pudo sacar nada—rió al ver como este mostro descontento ante la plática—. Por cierto, le dije a su madre que tenemos cinco meses de noviazgo, que mantuvimos «esto» en secreto para ver si resultaba o no, y que el sexo vino después de conocernos —Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja, demostrando su disgustó—. No me miré así, esa mujer es insistente y parecía interesada de que lo complazca bien en la cama —se burló abiertamente.

—Sandeces —fue lo único que salió de los labios del albino.

Y era tan poco su interés, que se acercó al coche blanco para partir de ahí, mostrando que había cumplido con lo que le correspondía. Pero ella un no había terminado, la curiosidad la estaba quemando. Así que camino con fuerza, para que los tacones se escucharan. Acción que dio resultados, él volvió a prestarle atención.

—¿Qué le dijo a Bankotsu? —Preguntó seriamente.

—Nada que le importe —respondió groseramente, algo que le hizo enfadar.

—Si me involucra, me importa —habló cabreada.

—No ha podido superarlo —aseguró—. Aun le preocupa el sujeto a pesar de lo que le hizo.

—No saque suposiciones —entonó amenazante.

—Se lo voy a dejar claro, Rin —se acercó con altivez—. He tenido que aguantar todo este estúpido espectáculo barato, para complacerla. Pero no gaste mi paciencia, que es escasa. Así que le sugiero que termine de una vez por todas ese juego que tiene con su ex, sino, me veré en la necesidad de defender mis propios intereses.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una amenaza? —rió sarcástica—. No me haga reír, Sesshōmaru.

Lo que no se esperó, fue del repentino arranque que tuvo Sesshōmaru. Cuando menos lo pensó, el hombre ya la tenía contra su cuerpo, de manera brusca y dominante. La miraba con aquellos ojos ambarinos oscurecidos por la noche y el enfado que se había posesionado del hombre.

—¡Suélteme! —Gruñó entre dientes, mientras trataba de alejarlo apoyando sus antebrazos en el firme pecho.

—No me involucre en toda esta mierda, para que al final usted lo eche a perder por un desliz con su amado —sólo pudo quejarse al sentir como los largos y gruesos dedos se clavaron en su espalda—. Cumpla con su parte y yo con la mía. ¿Estamos?

Como pudo echo hacia atrás al hombre, liberándose de la prisión a la cual fue sometida. Estaba que escupía fuego por la boca, odiaba el que la trataran de esa manera.

—Sólo se lo diré una sola vez, y espero que eso sea suficiente para que lo entienda —dijo con voz ronca—. No sé le olvide con quien trata, Sesshōmaru. La próxima que vuelva a tocarme o dirigirse de esa manera hacia mí, le recordare que no es el único que sabe amenazar y cumplir con ellas. ¿Estamos?

Y sin darle tiempo de que este arremetiera contra ella, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del edificio tan enojada, que sentía que la sangre la quemaría por dentro.

 _Sesshomaru se había comportado como un completo idiota._

~O~

Cuando llegó a casa fue atendida rápidamente por su amigo, quien le hizo tomar asiento, le preparo un rico café y le sirvió sus galletas favoritas. Siendo la forma más práctica, para bajarle el coraje y relajarla.

Después de la tercera galleta, se dispuso a hablar de lo ocurrido en su día, haciendo hincapié con lo de Bankotsu y Sesshōmaru. De esa forma el albino tendría una opinión más sólida al respecto. Porque ella aún seguía con la rabia guardada y no podría ser objetiva de ninguna manera.

—Ambos son unos idiotas —despotricó.

—No —habló por fin Hakudōshi—. Bankotsu es un idiota, Sesshōmaru tiene motivos para actuar como lo hizo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Le miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué esperabas? Que dejara pasar el altercado entre el idiota y tú —una escueta risa escapó de la boca del hombre—. Que no se te olvide que tu futuro marido es un hombre que no se anda con jueguitos y, que hará lo posible para no perder ante nada, ni nadie.

»Sólo ponte en su lugar un momento, ¿quieres? —Asintió no muy conforme—. Llegas a su tranquila vida, ofreciéndole el negocio de su vida y de la manera menos sensata. Él evalúa lo que puede ganar con dicho trato, para después aceptar tu proposición.

»Todo parece ir de maravilla, hasta que aparece el ex. ¡Ese nefasto ser que debió haber ardido en las llamas del infierno por ser un perro infiel! —Agregó innecesariamente—. Pero lo peor, es que ese tipo está arrastrándose como vil cucaracha, rogándole una oportunidad a su futura socia y esposa —hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Él también tiene a su acosadora profesional —le recordó.

—Pero resulta que él no fue novio, ni se acostó, ni tiene interés en dicha mujer —no se le olvido ni una sola cosa de lo que le dijo—. Contigo, pasó todo esto.

—Pero ya pasó —bebió de su café.

—¿Segura? —Los ojos violetas la escudriñaron. Rin no supo que responder.

—Mi pequeña saltamontes, te creo cuando dices que no lo amas. Porque se nota cuando estas enamorada, pero… —Miró hacia el techo, como si fuera el cielo lo que contemplara—…tus hormonas no hablan, sino gritan con desesperación: ¡Cógeme Bankotsu!

—No es…

—¿Vas a negarlo? —La retó a mentirle.

—Bueno, quizás tengas un poquito de razón… —murmuró, para después meterse a la boca una galleta entera.

—Y no solo yo se dio cuenta, sino también Sesshōmaru —le corrigió—. Ni siquiera te conoce, pero pudo ver que ese tipo aun te hace mojar.

—Que vulgar eres —le reprochó.

—Sí, pero también soy un sabio —sonrió cínicamente—. Y debes reconocer que tu noviecito tuvo razón al comportarse como lo hizo.

—No me voy a disculpar —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —rió divertido.

—¿Qué debó hacer con Banktsu? ¡Oh, gran _Abogado del Diablo_!

—Nena, tienes de dos sopas —señaló con sus dedos—. La primera y la que más me agrada, es que dejes que Sesshōmaru lo haga mierda; la segunda, es que levantes un acta de restricción en su contra.

—Hmmm… —exhaló cansada.

—Piénsalo, pero te sugiero la primera. La verdad es que ese tipo merece un escarmiento y del bueno.

~O~

Rin estaba checando en la portátil algunas fotografías que le mando Shippō, sobre el reportaje que estaba a nada de publicar. Al igual que atendió algunos correos de próximos eventos y trabajos que realizaría con algunos grupos de agencias de modelos. Mientras atendía la llamada de su padre.

—¿Está enojado? —Se animó a cuestionar.

— _No_ —escucho la suave risa de su padre—. _Pero si me siento un poco triste al ver que mi hija ya no me tiene confianza._

—Ya le expliqué…

— _Lo sé, lo sé_ —la interrumpió—. _Y respeto la decisión que tomaron, por algo lo hicieron._

—Gracias —rió sin ganas.

— _Pero no te escucho feliz, ¿ocurrió algo malo?_

—Pues… —dudaba en decirle—…Sesshōmaru y Bankotsu tuvieron su primer encuentro.

— _¡Oh!_ —Exclamó con un dejo de sorpresa—. _¿Quién gano?_

—¿Qué? —Rió.

— _¿No hubo golpes?_

—¡No! —Negó con son divertido.

— _Ok, cariño_ —calmó sus carcajadas—. _Pero supongo que nada bueno salió de ahí._

—Supone bien…

— _Princesa, necesitas ser dura con Bankotsu o terminara arruinando lo que tienes con Sesshōmaru._

—Bankotsu jamás le agrado… —recordó—…pero parece ser que es otra historia con Sesshōmaru.

— _No te equivocas, es el primer novio que considero digno de ti._

—Que seguro se escucha, papá —comentó con gracia.

— _Conozco a Sesshōmaru, tanto como conozco a Irasue e Inu No Taishō_ —tocio un poco. Continuó—. _Y sé muy bien el hombre en el cual se ha convertido._

» _Y espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero ya hacía falta en que mostraras un poco de madures en tus gustos. Merecías un hombre que estuviera a tu nivel._

—Me alegra saber que por fin pude darle un yerno que le agradé…

— _No lo tomes de esa manera, Rin_ —exhaló pesadamente—. _Debes entender que, como padre, uno siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos._

—¿Él es lo mejor para mí? —Se echó de espaldas sobre la cama. No esperaba que esa platica se tornara de esa manera.

— _No sé si sea lo mejor, pero si el primero que se comporta como lo que es, un hombre._

—Sí, tienes razón —no podía negar lo obvio.

— _Y te daré un consejo_ —habló seriamente—. _Sé que aun estimas a Bankotsu, a pesar de lo idiota que se portó contigo, pero es mejor que le pongas un alto definitivo. Si dejas esto en manos de Sesshōmaru, no tendrá piedad con él._

Era curioso como dos sugerencias eran tan opuestas, aunque era para solucionar el mismo fin.

Su padre ante su nobleza, le pedía que fuera ella quien solucionara su problema. Mientras su mejor amigo —con lo sádico que era—, le sugería que dejara todo a manos de Sesshōmaru.

—No te preocupes, sabes que mis problemas los resuelvo yo sola y Sesshōmaru respeta eso.

— _Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, cariño_ —dijo con alegría—. _Les deseo lo mejor a los dos y, que esta relación pase a más de un simple noviazgo, ¡eh!_

Rin no pudo más que soltar una risilla falsa, el escuchar el entusiasmo de su padre respectó a su relación. Le estaba carcomiendo la conciencia. Pero ya había avanzado a ese nivel, no podía dar marcha atrás.

 _Se casaría con Sesshōmaru y él protegería el patrimonio de su familia._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _*PSP Vita:_ Es la segunda generación de consolas portátiles de PlayStation, de la compañía Sony.

 _*Semental Pura Sangre:_ Son caballos de raza, que se utilizan para continuar la cadena genética, dependiendo de la clase de equinos.

También se puede describir como una analogía hacia los hombres bien dotados o ponderosos. En este caso, la frase se la robe a mi amiga Rozeta, que cada vez que se habla de Sesshōmaru, siempre lo relaciona con estos hermoso animales fuertes y vigorosos. (XD)

 _*Paco Rabanne:_ Se refiere a la línea de perfumes de Francisco Rabaneda Cuervo, mejor conocido como Paco Rabanne. No me decidí por una de sus fragancias masculinas, se las dejo al gusto de cada una. (x3)

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos! :D**

Un viernes más y aquí estoy para cumplir con lo prometido. Les entrego la segunda parte del capítulo siete. Porque siempre es mejor ver las dos caras de la moneda, ¿no lo creen?

Espero que esta nueva entrega sea tan agradable como la anterior, que tuvo una buena acogida a pesar de su inactividad. ¡Muchas gracias por no olvidarse de esta historia!

Como siempre, quiero agradecerle a cada una de las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic, para seguirlo y marcarlo como un favorito. Eso es muy gratificante para mí. También darle mi agradecimiento aquellos lectores anónimos, que ellos también hacen que los números en visitas incremente muchísimo.

Pero como siempre, mi amor y mi agradecimiento más profundo para los que no solo se han tomado la molestia de leer, sino también de dejar su comentario. Su merecido reconocimiento a: **Nymer1a** , **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes** , **Milly Taisho** , **hooliedanisars** , **floresamaabc** , **ookami-ouji** , **DreamFicGirl** , **La Rozeta** , **Erika** , **claudy05** , **Indominus Dea** , **Mayuzz** , **Vic del Eien** , **Rinmy Uchiha** , **GabyInuTaisho** (que parece ser que la volví fan del SesshRin :'3) y **Abigz** (gracias por tan zukulento y extenso review con lemon incluido 7u7).

Recuerden que a todas las que quieran unirse al grupo **Elixir Plateado** , pasen a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber el nombre de las administradoras del grupo y puedan obtener el link.

También ahí encontraran el link del **Pixiv** de **Rozeta** , la artista que esta creado los diseños de los personajes de Gentle Lie, y también todo su material SesshRin y de otras parejas más del mundo del anime.

Mis queridos lectores, les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen bien, se diviertan, pero sobre todo se cuiden mucho.

Nos estamos leyendo el próximo viernes con un capítulo más de este su fic.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho**

Se encontraba sentado, observando a las modelos practicar el recorrido por la tarima de modelaje, al mismo tiempo que veía las prendas a nada de ser terminadas y escuchaba las palabras respecto al tema por Jakotsu.

Dentro de quince días se llevaría el segundo evento más importante dentro de la empresa, al ser la colaboración de la línea de ropa _Versace_.

No era la primera vez que manejaba un evento así, pero si la primera para el diseñador, que estaba más histérico que nunca. Entre la calidad de la tela, las modelos que abrirían, el personal que se haría presente y el que la colaboración con la marca, volviera hacerse presente en un nuevo contrato.

Pero lo más importante a destacar, es que si esto resultaba —que sería así—, se le comenzaría a dar reconocimiento a Jakotsu Niikura. No solo como el diseñador estrella del emporio en donde laboraba, sino también de manera individual. Este era el pase para que el hombre se independizara, si así gustaba en un futuro.

Sesshōmaru no gusta mucho de hacerse participe de esas prácticas, ni finiquitar los detalles para que todo resultara a la perfección. Pero como líder, tenía que dar el visto bueno a lo que se presentaría al público y a los interesados de esa nueva entrega. Y dejar todo a manos de un neurótico, no era precisamente una idea brillante. Así que tenía que hacerse presente, a pesar de lo desagradable de estar entre tanto gentío y las molestas modelos.

—¿Señor? —El albino viró sutilmente su atención al asistente de Jakotsu—. Le llaman de presidencia.

El joven le tendió el teléfono inalámbrico para que atendiera la llamada. A sabiendas de que se trataba de su secretaria, no dudo en coger el aparato y contestar la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Fue cortante.

— _Señor, lo busca la señorita Lowell._

—¿Está contigo?

— _No, los de la recepción no le dejaron subir sin su autorización._

Gruñó por lo bajó al escuchar esas palabras qué, sin duda, provocarían que varias cabezas rodaran por su estúpida imprudencia. No porque se tratará especialmente de Rin, sino, porque a ningún Lowell se les negaba la entrada en ese edificio. Se trataba de sentido común, al saber que ellos eran sus principales socios.

—Que suba y que espere en la oficina —ordenó tajantemente.

— _Sí, señor._

Colgó la llamada y entregó el teléfono al asistente, al instante en que se incorporó acomodándose el saco y con toda la intención de marchar de una vez de ahí.

—Si esto es todo por el momento, tienes mi aprobación —se dirigió escuetamente a Jakotsu.

—¿Ya te vas? Pero si aún… —calló tan rápido como le dedico una gélida mirada—. Está bien, _Señor Presidente_ —dijo con sarcasmo—. Cualquier cambio o duda, me comunico contigo —el albino se limitó en asentir.

Dio paso a la salida del estruendoso lugar, incluso ignorando a algunas modelos que le llamaron con insistencia. Tenía claro lo que esas mujeres buscaban, al querer «entablar» una conversación con él. Razón válida, para ni siquiera notar la presencia de tan nefastas mujeres.

Durante el corto tramo entre el taller de Jakotsu y su oficina, se encontró con imprudentes miradas y cuchicheos. Todo gracias a Rin. Quién sería la novedad del día y haría que el chisme de la semana, terminaría por confirmarse lo de su romance.

Desconocía si lo había hecho con esa intención o simplemente, porque habían pasado tres días desde el enfrentamiento que tuvieron aquella noche. Uno que realmente ya poco le importaba. Aunque agradecía el respiro que le había dado, al no tener que cargar con la presencia de la castaña.

Se detuvo enfrente del escritorio de la secretaria, quien le prestó su atención al instante. Algo que extrañaría a muchos, pero para él, era un gran alivio el contar con una mujer tan eficiente y trabajadora. No por algo la ascendió al puesto de secretaria de presidencia, tan rápido como él obtuvo la directiva. Ya que ella había sido su secretaria, desde que ocupaba la vicepresidencia de la compañía.

—Lo está esperando, como usted ordenó —Sesshōmaru asintió.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y tomó la perilla de la puerta, abriendo sin titubeos la puerta del despacho. Mostrándole al fin a la inesperada visitante.

Rin se encontraba sentada —precisamente— en su silla, dando lentas vueltas, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la techumbre, como si eso fuera lo más entretenido por hacer.

Terminó por ingresar al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, llamando la atención de la mujer, quien no tardo en posar los brillantes y curiosos ojos marrones en él.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendida—. Pensé que tardaría más.

—¿A que ha venido? —Cuestionó estoico.

—Me hicieron saber, que a estas horas sale a comer —alzó los hombros—. Así que he venido a invitarlo, para limar las perezas, ¿qué le parece? —Espetó entusiasmada.

—Hmmm…

—Vamos, no sea tan seco y acepte, ¿sí?

Caminó hacia donde la mujer se encontraba, tenía asuntos que resolver, pero con ella en su lugar, no facilitaba nada las cosas.

—Necesito ese asiento —le hizo saber.

—No me quitaré de aquí hasta que acepte mi invitación —aferró sus manos a los brazos de la silla.

Enarcó la ceja ante tal tontería, sería tan fácil para el albino el quitarla de ese lugar. No es que menospreciara el tamaño o la fuerza de la castaña. Pero no era precisamente una mujer que le supera en esos aspectos.

—Si deja de comportarse como una cría, iré.

Rin se apartó del asiento en un brinco, quedando frente a él y tan cerca, que no fue difícil el percibir el dulce aroma y la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo femenino.

No sabía si lo estaba retando o simplemente estaba jugando, pero aquellos ojos se habían clavado a los suyos sin miedo alguno.

—Ve que tan fácil es decirme que sí —aleteó las largas pestañas haciéndola ver inocente.

Sesshōmaru chasqueó la lengua por ese pensamiento, porque esa mujer de inocencia no tenía nada. Simplemente había gozado de tener una cara de niña buena.

Tomó asiento y prendió el monitor de la computadora, para terminar de revisar unos archivos que tenían, para compararlos con unos documentos que recientemente le habían entregado. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue lo que haría, Rin.

Cogió los folders que descansaban en el escritorio, precisamente los que quedaban frente a él y los que necesitaba, para ella tomar asiento justamente en ese lugar, sobre su escritorio, mientras con sus brazos sostenía los folders.

El albino no pudo evitar el mirarla inquisitivamente, por el imprudente acto, pero parecía no afectarle a Rin. Simplemente le sonrió y dejándose ver en toda su gloria frente a él. Hecho que no pudo evitar, al observarla detenidamente.

El cabello castaño estaba sujetado en una media coleta, el flequillo cubría la frente y las puntas estaban ligeramente onduladas. Mientras el rostro, no mostro mucha diferencia de las otras veces que la vio. Un maquillaje simple y natural. El rímel cubriendo las largas y tupidas pestañas, y esos labios bañados de un suave tono rosa.

Bajó la mirada centrándose en el sencillo y veraniego conjunto de una sola pieza. De color negro con motas blancas y el corto short, que dejaba a la vista las largas y cremosas piernas de la mujer; terminando con unos zapatos negros de plataforma, que resaltaban por los llamativos cierres frontales.

 _La fina dama, comportándose como la seductora secretaria._

—¿Le molesta? —Inquirió retadora.

—Haga lo que quiera —le extendió la mano para que le entregara las carpetas—. Las necesito.

Rin se las entregó con aquella sonrisa burlona, para después cruzar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, acentuando aún más la piel al descubierto.

—Supongo que no es la primera vez que se le sientan en el escritorio, ¿verdad? —Habló sugestivamente.

La miró de soslayo por unos segundos, para volver a centrar su atención a los papeles que tenía en sus manos. No pretendía el caer en una plática absurda con la mujer y, menos, si se trataba de su vida íntima.

—¡Vamos! No se haga del rogar, solo tengo curiosidad de cuantas modelos…

—¿A que ha venido, Rin? —Preguntó serio.

—Ya le dije, invitarlo a comer y superar el disgusto que tuvimos —ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Logrando verse adorable.

Sesshōmaru frunció el entrecejo al pensar eso último, que no era precisamente como quería ver a la problemática mujer.

—Si es así, entreténganse en cualquier otra cosa, que no sea mi vida privada, ¿le parece? —Trató de ser lo menos grosero posible.

—Hmmm… —Se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? No es que vaya a ir de chismosa, no me convendría revelar su vida íntima.

—¿Cuál es interés? —La encaró. La plática empezaba a molestarlo.

—Según las lenguas, dicen que usted es un hombre asediado por muchas mujeres, generalmente modelos —agachó los hombros—. ¿A cuántas le dio entrada? —Hizo la pregunta más para ella, que para él—. La curiosidad me mata.

—Entonces muera con ella —fue cortante.

Rin hizo un puchero por la negativa hacia el interrogatorio, apoyó las manos en el escritorio, extendiendo un poco más el largo torso, al igual que sus piernas, que rozaron con su rodilla.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme su amistad y confianza? —Espetó con suavidad.

—Guardar silencio, con eso me doy por bien servido.

Cómo si de un milagro se tratara, la mujer se quedó callada, pero no quito el hecho de que seguía inquieta. Movía las piernas subiendo una y bajando la otra con tortuosa lentitud, mientras los ojos bañados en chocolate estaban clavados en él.

Apretó la quijada ante el comportamiento infantil de su acompañante. Sin embargo, no sabía que le molestaba más, el que actuara así o el que le gustara que lo hiciera.

—Ahora que le veo con más atención, puedo deducir que no es precisamente de esos hombres que les guste hacerlo en lugares poco íntimos —sonrió complacida—. El trabajo es sagrado para usted, como para romperlo por un momento de liberación sexual.

—Que persuasiva —ironizo.

—Aunque…si yo tuviera una oficina así de grande o al menos un escritorio así de resistente, sin duda le sacaría provecho —se mordió el labio inferior—. Hacerlo en el trabajo debe ser… ¡Excitante y divertido!

—Dudo mucho que una oficina pequeña o escaso escritorio la detenga —escupió con acidez—. Ahora sino se calla, jamás terminaré y no habrá ninguna comida.

—Y pensar que las mujeres le ven atractivo —masculló—. Tan frío y tieso que una estatua de mármol.

El toque de la puerta fue quien lo salvo de comportarse como un patán y sacarla de la oficina a patadas.

 _Odiaba que le distrajeran cuando tenía trabajo que realizar._

—Adelante.

—Disculpe la molestia —intervino la secretaria—. Sólo quería saber sí, ¿necesita algo más o ya puedo retirarme?

Miró la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta que no había avanzado absolutamente nada. La hora de la comida se había hecho presente.

Se centró en la mujer que esperaba a la puerta de la oficina, quien tenía la mirada baja, ocultando su asombro por lo que estaba presenciando.

Rin estaba prácticamente montada sobre el escritorio, al haberse girado para prestarle atención a la secretaria.

—Ya te puedes retirar.

—Sí, señor. ¡Con su permiso! —Hizo una corta reverencia.

—¡Adiós, Naoko! —Le despidió una alegre Rin.

—Hasta luego, señorita Lowell —volvió hacer otra reverencia y salió del despacho.

—Es una linda mujer —dijo al momento en que viró de nueva cuenta hacia él—. Y debe tener un temple, no cualquiera puede aguantar a alguien como usted.

—Hmmm…

Se levantó al instante en que apagó la computadora y dejó las carpetas en uno de los cajones. No había podido realizar lo que deseaba, pero no ocurriría si la hija de André seguía ahí. Así que le daría la entrada a la dichosa comida, para poder regresar a su trabajo en paz y sin ella.

—¿Ya terminó? —Preguntó curiosa.

—¿A dónde quiere ir? —Ignoró sin molestia alguna la pregunta.

—Está a unas cuadras de aquí —respondió al bajar del escritorio y acomodarse el short—. Iremos caminando —terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

Alzó la ceja molesto de solo escucharla, pero no entraría en discusión por una tontería como esa. Le daría el placer a la mujer de que manejara esa salida como mejor le diera en gana.

—Le sigo.

Le dio la pasada a la castaña, quien cogió el bolso y, con suaves y elegantes pasos marco el camino hacia la «cita» que había planeado.

Cómo se lo había imaginado los empleados seguían ahí, esperando para verlos salir juntos, quizás para cerciorarse de que en verdad la mujer se encontraba con él. Pero eso no parecía importarle mucho a Rin, que paso de ellos olímpicamente. Era como si estuviera acostumbrada a visitar el despacho.

Apretó el botón tan rápido como llegaron frente al ascensor, en dónde esperaban otros más, pero no se dignarían a subir junto a ellos. La amenazante mirada que le dedico a todos, había sido suficiente para no tuvieran la osadía de hacer semejante tontería.

Luego de la corta espera, montaron el cubículo de madera y metal, siendo los únicos que ingresaron. Los demás se mantuvieron firmes en sus lugares. Acto que hizo que se ganara la mirada de su acompañante. Y al cerrarse las puertas, por fin habló.

—Vaya, si los tiene bien amaestrados. Sólo les dio esa mirada asesina y entendieron la orden—le miraba de soslayó—. No sea tan rudo, que le terminaran odiando.

Apartó la mirada de la mujer mostrando lo poco que le importaban sus palabras, pero para su sorpresa, no espero que lo cogiera del brazo y se pegara a él. Dedicándole esa penetrante mirada marrón y esa coqueta sonrisa.

—Solo es un consejo —alzó la mano hacia su rostro. Las yemas de los dedos rozaron su barbilla—, no quiero que mi próximo marido envejezca por amargado.

Giró su rostro al lado contrario, evitando el contacto tanto de los cálidos dedos, como de los burlones ojos. Mientras buscaba en alguna parte de si, la paciencia que necesitaba para soportar la actitud de Rin.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, la castaña le soltó y fue la primera en dar pasos hacia la recepción. El cuál «curiosamente» aún estaba ocupado por los trabajadores. Extraño. Ya que, si fuera por lógica, ellos hubieran imaginado que irían directamente a la cochera y no por la puerta principal y, dudaba mucho el que su acompañante hubiera hecho un comentario refiriéndose de que saldrían por el lobby.

Sin embargo, no vio eso como una desventaja, tenía que dejar claro un pequeño detalle con los empleados de esa área, en especial con las funestas mujeres que ahí moraban.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, completamente erguido y con una mirada afilada. Logrando que incluso Rin, se detuviera y le observara curiosa ante su repentino proceder.

—No voy a preguntar quién fue, esta esta es una advertencia general a cada uno de los que laboran en recepción —habló con voz grave—. La próxima vez que le nieguen la entrada a la señorita Lowell, dense por despedidos —dedicó sus palabras especialmente a la recepcionista principal—. ¿He sido claro? —Cuestionó amenazante.

—¡Sí, señor! —Respondieron en un disparejo coro.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, retomo el camino al lado de su acompañante, que al final solo le dedico una corta sonrisa y le siguió el paso sin problema alguno.

Una vez fuera del edificio y con unos cuantos metros de distancia, la castaña se animó a entablar una nueva conversación, mientras avanzaban entre la muchedumbre que recorría las calles de la gran ciudad.

—Eso fue innecesario —dijo mientras se colocaba los lentes de sol—, sólo provocara el que me odien. Y no es precisamente lo que busco.

—Cometieron un error —se limitó a decir.

—Creo que hicieron bien al no darme el pase sin su autorización —siguió defendiendo.

—Su padre y usted no necesitan de mi autorización para ingresar a ese edificio —le hizo saber, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Porque somos sus socios, supongo —atinó—. Aun así, debió hacerlo cuando no estuviera presente. Pensarán que fui yo la que dio la queja —torció la boca.

—Que piensen lo que quieran.

—Claro —viró su rostro hacia él, observándolo a través de las opacas micas—, como no será a usted a quien miren con saña.

Una torcida sonrisa se hizo presente en el albino, al solo escuchar las palabras de la castaña. Rin entrecerró los ojos curiosa por el gesto que le regalo.

—¿Qué? —Le cuestiono dudosa.

—No se atreverán a verla de ninguna forma…

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Giró su rostro hacia él, expectante ante su respuesta.

Sesshōmaru la cogió del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que los lentes se le desajustaran y los grandes ojos le miraran extrañada ante su acción. Hasta que giró su atención al frente, para percatarse del hombre que cargaba una gran mochila sobre su espalda estaba delante de ella. Si no la hubiera detenido, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el sujeto.

—La miraran con respeto, es lo único que debe importarle —terminó por contestar la duda de la mujer.

—¡Oh! —Asintió sin apartó de él, ni liberarse de su agarre—. Gracias.

Luego del corto trayecto hacia el restaurante, se percató de que la mujer había dicho la verdad, al decir que estaba cercas. Pero lo que no se espero es que fuera discreto y cómodo, a comparación de las demás cadenas de restaurantes que había a la redonda.

Fueron atendidos rápidamente por una de las meseras, llevándolos a una de las mesas más retiradas de la entrada. Volviéndose una comida más personal que, para llamar la atención de los demás. Algo que no se había esperado de la castaña.

Después de unos minutos de espera, llegaron con los pedidos de ambos, que rebosaban de platillos típicos japoneses. Arroz, guisos sencillos y verduras al vapor, era lo que predominaban en los platos servidos.

No era precisamente un fan de la comida japonesa —a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida ahí—, siempre había gustado más de la comida extranjera. No sabía si era pretencioso de su parte, pero su madre lo había acostumbrado así.

 _La europea que nunca se acostumbró a Japón._

Por lo tanto, no se opuso ante la decisión de la mujer en comer en un lugar tan típico. Al final, no es que le desagradara ese tipo de comida.

Transcurrieron silenciosos y apacibles minutos mientras comían, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a ingerir sus alimentos. Incluso, pudo notar lo entretenida que estaba la mujer mientras comía.

Como aquellas otras veces en las que habían comido juntos, notó que sus modales finos no se regían por el lugar, sino porque estaba impuesta así. La manera en que tomaba los palillos e ingería cada bocado.

No ingería de más o hablaba con la boca llena, como suelen acostumbrar todos los japoneses. Que si bien, no era mal visto, para él, era desagradable. Agradecía de que André, también hubiera impuesto en su hija los modales occidentales.

Rin dejó los palillos sobre el cuenco de comida y tomó la servilleta, limpiándose los labios con suavidad. Mostrándole así, que una plática estaba por iniciar.

—Mi padre me contó, que llevan tres años empleando el régimen del horario estipulado y las vacaciones obligatorias en su empresa.

—¿Quiere hablar de ello? —Le observó incrédulo.

—Sí voy a dejar la textilera en sus manos…sí, me interesa saber el régimen en cual ustedes se manejan. Después de todo, quiero lo mejor para el personal que trabaja para nosotros.

—No pensé que eso le preocupara.

—Mi padre me enseñó a ser atenta y agradecida con cada persona que trabaja para la textilera —sonrió contenta—. Al final, sin ellos no seríamos nada.

—Una mujer apegada…

—No soy precisamente apegada a los empleados —fue sincera—, voy relativamente poco a la empresa. Pero eso no quita el que muestre mi agradecimiento cada vez que voy.

—No está mal, es la actitud que se espera de la esposa de un empresario.

—Debería sentirse dichoso por eso, le facilitaré el trabajo en ese aspecto —sonrió.

—No tengo queja referente a esto de usted.

—Me alegra saberlo —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Quiero ser la esposa ejemplar, para el empresario ejemplar —le miró—. Supongo que lo entiende.

—El gobierno sugirió ese nuevo implemento para que los trabajadores no se auto explotaran innecesariamente —decidió el complacer a la mujer—. El fin era acabar con los problemas de estrés y psique negativo por el exceso de trabajo.

»Si queríamos que los resultados fueran positivos y la calidad de la empresa aumentara, el fin era recordarles a los trabajadores compulsivos, el que tienen una vida más allá del trabajo —fue borde con sus palabras—. El prohibirles las horas extras y obligarlos a tomar sus vacaciones anuales, eran necesario.

—¿Y obtuvieron los resultados que buscaban? —Cuestionó interesada.

—Dígamelo usted. Después de todo, la textilera implementa ese régimen desde su creación aquí en Japón.

—Como usted lo ha dicho, fue una regla impuesta desde el inició —se recargó en el respaldo del asiento—. Muy diferente a una empresa que anteriormente permitía la plétora de trabajo en sus empleados. ¿Obtuvo respuestas positivas o negativas?

—En un principio fue caótico —la vio fijamente—. Después, las respuestas fueron favorables.

—Me alegra saberlo —sonrió complacida—. Pero, ¿eso también aplica en los ejecutivos?

—¿Eso importa?

—Lo veo y se delata solo —su sonrisa menguó—. Un trabajador compulsivo hasta la medula, ¿no es así?

—No es algo que le interese o le perjudique.

—Supongo —alzó los hombros.

—No esperaba ser juzgado por alguien que trabaja para Irasue.

—Bueno —rió—, no estoy libre de pecado. Sin embargo, sé muy bien cuando mi cuerpo ya no puede rendir más. Así que suelo consentirme de vez en cuando.

—Hmmm…

—¿Le molesta?

—¿Tendría qué molestarme?

—No. Después de todo, trabajo sólo para mí.

—Entonces no tiene por qué interesarle lo que los demás piensen —comentó escuetamente—. No se debe a nada, ni a nadie.

—Igual usted —le sonrió—. Pero supongo que no puedo comparar mi trabajo de redactora, al suyo. Ser presidente de una compañía y, próximamente de una cadena hotelera y una textilera, exigirá mucho más de usted.

Sesshōmaru no tuvo interés de decir algo al respecto, sólo se limitó a observar a la mujer que tenía frente a él. A pesar de sacarlo de quicio la gran parte del tiempo, debía admitir que era interesante cuando esta tomaba ese lado «serio» y mostraba interés más allá del mundo en el cual se desenvolvía.

No era la primera y estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que mostraría aquel temple de empresaria. Que, sin duda, André implanto en su hija de manera formidable. Aunque no pareciera que Rin, lo fuera a reconocer ahora o en un futuro lejano.

—Ya descubrí como puedo entablar una amable y tranquila conversación con usted —ladeó su rostro, el cabello cayó agraciadamente sobre el hombro femenino y le dedico una dulce sonrisa—. Las charlas sobre el trabajo son bastante amenas entre los dos.

—Es lo único que nos une, Rin —le recordó—. Los negocios y el trabajo de toda esta farsa.

—Siempre tan acertado —le sonrió.

—Hablando de trabajo y falacias —agregó—. El sábado de la siguiente semana, el _Primer Ministro_ realizara una fiesta de caridad, a la cual debo asistir.

—¡Oh, nuestra primera cena juntos ante la sociedad! —Exclamó fingidamente—. Así que tengo que ir sí o sí.

—Así es.

—Algo bueno podremos sacar de eso —sonrió con descaró—. Nuestros padres irán y mucha gente del medio también. Una oportunidad para quedar en primera plana y formalizar nuestra relación.

El albino se limitó a ver la alegre sonrisa que le regalaba la mujer, y la manera en que manejaba la _sociedad_ que ambos trataban de forjar, y no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Rin llegaba a desencajarlo al momento en que aquella burlona y altanera mujer desaparecía, para darle paso a la dama inteligente y prudente. Era un cambio tan radical, que no sabía cuál de las dos caras era la verdadera.

Aunque llegaba a compararla con su madre, no eran exactamente lo mismo. Irasue era inteligente y cínica, el que dramatizara todo era algo aparte.

El compararla con André, también era factible, ya que el hombre le enseño todo lo que sabía —tanto bueno, como malo—, pero no podía decir que eran precisamente iguales.

Por extraño que le pareciera a sí mismo, de alguna manera podía catalogar a Rin, cómo:

 _Su propia caja de Pandora_.

No sabía cuántas sorpresas más le tenía guardadas y que tan negativas podrían ser para él. Pero como todo mortal —para su desgracia—, tenía curiosidad por descubrir cada uno de los males que tenía guardados en su interior.

La comida y el tiempo habían terminado, dando paso de nuevo hacia la empresa. Aunque esa vez fue en un agradable silencio, ella parecía bastante entretenida contestando los mensajes que le llegaban.

Según lo que le entendió, se trataban de mensajes relacionados exclusivamente con el trabajo, y no dudaba de sus palabras.

Se había percatado de que manejaba dos móviles. Uno personal, el cual distinguió por la caratula que traía un personaje de alguna serie o vídeo juego. Mientras el del trabajo, tenía una caratula sencilla de color plata.

Rin guardo el celular en su bolsa al llegar frente al edificio, en dónde pudieron distinguir, que varios empleados ya habían regresado de su hora de descanso.

—La llevaré a su trabajo —dijo más como orden, que como un ofrecimiento.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué lindo! —Exclamó burlona. Sesshōmaru arrugó el ceño—. Pero no voy para la editorial.

—Pensé que la requerían.

—Sí, pero tengo un asunto que arreglar con Kohaku —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. Y su despacho está cerca de aquí, así que no tiene caso el molestarlo.

—Hmmm…

—Le dejó para que pueda seguir trabajando, _Señor Presidente_ —sonrió pícaramente—. No quiero quitarle más tiempo a mi novio tan responsable y trabajador.

Enarcó la ceja y chasqueó la lengua, por el innecesario comentario por parte de la castaña. Le daba la sensación de que a veces escuchaba a su madre ante los dramas montados por Rin.

—Vamos, no se enoje —colocó los finos dedos sobre su barbilla orillándolo a que volviera poner su atención en ella—. Solo hagamos que esto parezca lo más real que se pueda.

Dos pasos más al frente y rompió toda la distancia que existía entre los dos, su mano descendió hacia su cuello y la otra no tardo en estar a la par. Mientras la mirada achocolatada lo retaba descaradamente, al igual que aquellos carnosos labios que se acercaron para rozar los suyos.

—Su madre tuvo razón al decirme que soy muy efusiva en mis relaciones —miró a sus costados. Vio a los que miraban atreves de las puertas de vidrio y los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado—. Y que me importa muy poco lo que este país piense de las demostraciones de «amor».

Sesshōmaru sintió el fresco aliento chocar contra su rostro, el dulce aroma inundar su olfato y su mirada aceptar el desafió de la mujer, que estaba provocándolo con toda la intención de joderlo. Al tener presente lo mucho que le molestaba esas demostraciones en público, fuera en serio o solo por juego.

Apretó la espalda baja con su mano de manera posesiva, rompiendo por fin con los escasos milímetros que le separaban del delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo de Rin.

—No tiente su suerte, Rin.

—Solo actuó como una mujer perdidamente enamorada… —Le dio un cortó beso—. ¿A caso usted no está enamorado de mí? —Susurró sobre sus labios, dándole un beso más.

Se dejó de juegos tontos y la beso, sintiendo por fin el contacto de sus bocas de manera plena. Y no se había equivocado al pensar de los dulces y frescos que sabrían esos labios, sin dejar la calidez de esa lengua que rozó la suya tentativamente.

Rin rompió el contacto mordiéndose el labio inferior y mostrando el descaro en su mirada. Es cuando se dio cuenta del cuchicheo de la gente a su alrededor y la mirada de los empleados chismosos.

—No va por mal camino —dijo al instante de liberarse lentamente de su agarré—. Nos estamos viendo, Sessh… —Le mandó un beso y le guiño el ojo, dando vuelta y dar marcha hacia su destino.

Exhalo con pesadez y dejó de seguir la figura femenina, para dar entrada al edificio de una vez por todas. Los presentes torpemente volvieran a sus deberes o fingir hacer algo, cuando ingreso al interior de la gran torre.

Los miró despectivamente, pensando que quizás ya era momento de pensar en contratar nuevo personal que cumpliera con el requisito llamado «discreción». Porque empezaba a molestarle la imprudencia que cometían los empleados, al meterse en los asuntos que no les concernían.

Paso de largo hacia el elevador ignorando a los presentes y, al momento en que se abrieron las puertas, se introdujo al reducido espacio en solitario. Al cerrarse las puertas por completo enfrente de él, no pudo evitar el torcer sus labios en una sonrisa.

 _El verdadero juego ya había iniciado._

~O~

La dama de larga cabellera platinada, veía con interés sus uñas teñidas de carmín; mientras el hombre de oscura mirada ambarina, centraba su atención en la gran estantería de libros que poseía la primera.

André no se extrañaba ante la actitud de cada uno, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. Pero al final, fusionaron sus mayores virtudes en el hijo o, al menos, así lo veía él.

El motivo por el cual se habían reunido los tres en la casa de Irasue, había sido precisamente por Sesshōmaru y Rin.

La albina había dejado sus deberes, para ser de anfitriona en la reunión que, no había ocurrido en largos años.

 _Como en los viejos tiempos._

—¿Ya lo sabías? —Cuestionó Inu No Taishō.

—No —respondió sin quitar la mirada de las largas uñas.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, querido? —Levantó la vista, clavándola sobre el albino—. No pareces contento por esta relación.

—¿Debería estarlo, Irasue? —La encaró.

—Suponía que, al tratarse de Rin, estarías satisfecho o, al menos, contentó —la sádica sonrisa se hizo presente en la fina dama—. ¿O crees que la hija de André no es suficiente para nuestro cachorro?

André pasó su mirada de Irasue a Inu No Taishō, esperando la respuesta que le darían al respecto.

—Rin es una increíble y gran mujer —defendió firmemente—. Pero lo que no creo, es en su actuación de la pareja perfecta.

—¿A caso temes por tu amada empresa? —Siguió provocándolo—. ¿O de que tu hijo logre más de lo que tu pudiste?

—Irasue…

—No, André —lo interrumpió Inu No Taishō, y se dispuso a contestarle a la única mujer presente—. No estoy preocupado por el plan que tengan con las empresas, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Entonces de que haces berrinche? —Preguntó hastiada.

—De que arruinen su vida con «esto», o como sea que le llamen ellos.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Exclamó fastidiada—. Y dicen que soy yo la dramática —colocó su mano sobre su pecho, dramatizando aún más la escena.

—Deja tus dramas para después —agravó la voz molesto—. No sé lo que pienses o creas, pero no estoy de acuerdo que Sesshōmaru y Rin se arruinen la vida sólo por un plan estúpido.

—¿Y eso a ti en que te perjudica? —Le dedicó aquella fría y dorada mirada a su ex marido—. Sea por un plan, porque lo sientan o porque les pareció divertido, ese no es asunto nuestro. No son precisamente unos mocosos para decirles que deben hacer y que no —soltó una risa irónica—. ¡A sí!, jamás controlamos a Sesshōmaru, porque nunca lo necesito.

—Así que dejarás que arruine su vida y de paso la de Rin.

—¡Que lo hagan! —Perdió el temple y por fin mostró un dejo de molestia—. Deja que topen contra la pared, que caigan de golpe al pozo, es de esa manera en la que se aprende a vivir en verdad. Así nos ocurrió a los dos, ¿o no lo recuerdas? —Le desafió con la mirada y el hombre aceptó.

—¿Se pueden tranquilizar? —Intervino al levantarse de su asiento y quedar entre los dos—. No hay porque alterarse.

Irasue rodó los ojos e Inu No Taishō retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, volviendo cada uno a su acostumbrada idiosincrasia.

—Toda esta situación del noviazgo de nuestros hijos, está comenzando a tornarse molesta —fue claro—. Y por muy extraño que parezca, apoyó la opinión de cada uno —ambos le vieron.

—¿No intervendrás? —Lo cuestionó Inu No Taishō.

—Yo tampoco me trago este cuento de se aman, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada en contra de ellos. Rin no es precisamente una niña de cinco años —suspiro—. No me queda más que ser un espectador y ver hasta dónde acaba todo…lo que sea que tengan entre los dos.

—Deberías aprender de André, así lograrías comportarte como el padre que se supone que eres, querido —escupió con acidez.

Inu No Taishō se privó de contestarle a su ex mujer, mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera donde la dama se encontraba. Seguía mostrándose negativo ante la relación de sus hijos.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de comportarnos así —posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Si ellos quieren comportarse como unos idiotas, que lo haga. Ahí estaremos el día en que les diremos «te lo dije» y vaya que lo vamos a gozar.

—Olvídalo, deja que siga con su drama de quinta —habló la albina, al mismo tiempo en que se incorporó y camino hacia ellos. Encarando deliberadamente a su ex marido—. Pero te advierto, Inu No Taishō. Yo apoyaré a Sesshōmaru sin dudar, así que ve con cuidado y no vayas a meterte en donde no te incumbe, porque si lo haces, me ganas de enemiga. Y tú sabes muy bien qué clase de _perra_ te echarías encima.

El albino se irguió a todo lo alto, clavó los ambarinos ojos en la mujer y guardó silencio. No sabía si por prudencia o por respeto a la madre de su hijo. Y, aun así, la mujer no se intimidaba, a pesar de que le sacaba una cabeza y lo amenazante que a veces llegaba a verse el líder de los Tukusama.

Ahora entendía porque Sesshōmaru, lograba el verse tan temible e intimidante la gran parte del tiempo.

—¡Dios, hace más de veinte años desde la última vez que los vi discutir así! —Dijo tratando de amenizar el momento.

—Como sea —la mujer dio vuelta y volvió al asiento con sublime elegancia.

—Espero que esto no termine en un desastre que no se pueda reparar —musitó Inu No Taishō, para que solamente lo escuchara, André.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo en un suspiro.

~O~

Sesshōmaru no sabía qué hacía ahí, ni siquiera por qué se había tomado la molestia de atender la llamada de aquel sujeto. Pero ahora se encontraba en ese bar, al lado del albino de ojos violetas, bebiendo como si de viejos conocidos se tratara.

—Me alegra el que hayas venido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dejó los rodeos de lado.

—Como siempre va al grano, ¡ah! —rió divertido. Sesshōmaru torció la boca disgustado—. Créeme que te interesara lo que tengo que decirte.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, las que no le agradaron absoluto y, menos, si venía por parte de alguien como Hakudōshi. Lo poco que le conocía, era suficiente para dudar de una víbora tan astuta como el albino.

—¿Rin ya te contó que pondrá una demanda de restricción en contra de Bankotsu?

Guardó silencio al recordar la visita que le haría la castaña al abogado. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que en verdad fuera a tomar cartas sobre el asunto sobre su ex. Aunque dudaba que hubiera sido por su amenaza, Rin no era precisamente de las mujeres que cedían ante un oponente.

—Ya veo que no —sonrió—. El caso es que, si se da o no la demanda, te recomiendo que estés preparado por cualquier cosa que ese tipo se atreva a hacer. Suele ser una jodida piedra en el zapato.

—Qué manera de apreciarlo —ironizo. Hakudōshi rió—. ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque si lo descuidas o lo menosprecias como oponente, terminarás arrepintiéndote.

—¿Ahora lo alabas?

—Es un completo imbécil la gran parte del tiempo —bebió un trago licor—, pero cuando se lo propone, puede ser un contrincante insistente y molesto. Y aunque no me agrade reconocerlo, sigue siendo una debilidad para Rin.

—Entonces debiste recomendarle a tu amiga, el que no se embarcara en algo que no puede manejar —dijo con enfadó.

—No, esto es lo que tenía que hacer para no ser un blanco fácil —torció la boca en una cínica sonrisa—. Tú no sólo eres el tipo ideal para proteger los intereses de Rin, también eres el contrincante que jamás podría superar Bankotsu.

»Rin no es ninguna tonta, sabe muy bien que ese idiota no es una opción factible para dirigir la textilera. Nunca apuesta estúpidamente —le miró de reojo—. Pero, por otra parte, tiende a ser muy débil ante la carne. Y eso, es lo que puede joder sus planes en un siéntanme.

»Bankotsu sabe que esa es su mayor ventaja hacia ti o, al menos, esos supone él —Hakudōshi giró toda su atención hacia él—. Enamora a Rin y la gloría será solo para ti, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru mantuvo su estoica expresión, a pesar de haber escuchado cada una de las palabras del albino. Entendiendo que detestaba a Bankotsu, ya fuera por una cuestión meramente personal o, por haber usado y engañado a Rin.

Lo que no llegaba a entender, era la idea que le ofreció al final. No era la primera vez que se le fue sugerida, Kōga no paraba de decirle que enamorara a la castaña, incluso él llego a ponerlo como una posibilidad, pero el que lo propusiera el mejor amigo de Rin… No era lo que se esperaba del hombre que, Rin consideraba como su mejor amigo y su mayor confidente.

 _¿Hakudōshi que ganaba con todo esto?_

Pero no encontraba nada, el albino tenía el don de no mostrar ni una pisca de lo que ocurría por su mente. No poder descifrarlo o al menos comprender su actuar, era lo que lo hacía desconfiar de él.

Aun le seguía sorprendiendo que el hombre no hubiera seguido los pasos del padre. Y no quería menospreciar a Kohaku, pero era obvio quien era el verdadero representante de Rin. Hakudōshi era al hombre que debía tomar en serio, sino quería terminar al son que dictaba el albino.

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? —Inquirió burlón—. Es una idea factible para usted, y dudo mucho que le desagrade. Rin no solo es la hija de André Lowell, sino también una famosa redactora de una de las revistas más importantes de Japón. Sin olvidar lo hermosa que es —sonrió descaradamente—. ¿O me vas a negar el que ella no te atrae?

»Inteligente, independiente, fuerte, decidida —comenzó a citar cada una de las virtudes de la castaña—, educada, refinada, altiva, aguerrida y con una belleza difícil de comparar con la «belleza» promedio que tiene este país hoy en día —la vendió por lo alto—. Una mujer digna, para un hombre tan poderoso e importante como tú.

—No me interesa… —fue determinante.

—Eres un hombre difícil de convencer —rió socarronamente.

—Mi relación con tu amiga es simplemente de negocios, no quiero que ella pierda su objetivo, ni yo perderé el mío por una estupidez como esa.

—No hay mejor presa, que una mente enamorada —musito gloriosamente—. Te aseguro que no perderás nada al intentarlo, al contrario, ganaras más de lo que se te ofreció —volvió a insistir—. Te sorprendería lo satisfecho que te dejaría una mujer como Rin —escupió sugestivamente.

Sesshōmaru permaneció inalterable, a pesar de las insinuaciones del hombre de ojos violetas. Sin embargo, esos comentarios lo habían hecho enfadar, porque de alguna manera, tenía razón.

Rin no era una mujer que se pudiera menospreciar de ninguna manera, estaba consciente de lo atractiva que era intelectual y físicamente, y no dudaba que fuera una excelente amante. El espontaneo beso que le regalo en la tarde, le había dado una probada de lo atrevida y erótica que podía llegar a ser. Pero también tenía presente que, las pasiones nublaban el juicio y podían arruinarlo todo.

 _Y Sesshōmaru Tukusama, jamás caería ante los encantos de una mujer._

—Pierdes tu tiempo —dijo sin más—. Y si esto es todo…

—¡Hakudōshi! —El llamado hacia el hombre fue lo que le interrumpió y, más, al reconocer esa voz.

Miró a Hakudōshi, esperando una explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue esa cínica sonrisa de su parte. Aquella que le tentaba borrársela a puñetazos.

—Piénsalo, no te cuesta nada el meditarlo un poco —fue lo último que le dijo, antes de que la castaña llegara hasta ellos.

—Haku… ¡Sesshōmaru! —Rin le miró asombrada—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sesshōmaru vio de soslayo a los demás integrantes del grupo de Rin, encontrándose así con el fotógrafo, la albina y el abogado, para después centrar su atención en la castaña.

—Atendía a un socio cuando lo vi —intervino Hakudōshi. El mayor de los hombres solo le miro por el rabillo del ojo—. Le dije que esperara, ya que no tardarías en llegar.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó no muy convencida.

—Hay que dejar que los novios hablen solos —volvió a ser el albino quien hablo—. Te esperamos en la mesa de siempre —le informó a Rin.

—Sí, claro… —Sonrió a medias, para volver a concentrarse en él.

Los demás se retiraron dejándolos solos a Rin y a él, frente a la barra en donde había charlado hacia unos instantes con Hakudōshi. Percatándose en los ojos marrones, de que no había creído la absurda justificación de su amigo.

—¿Un socio? ¡Ja, claro! —Le miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Por qué se ha citado con Hakudōshi?

—Ya se lo respondió su amigo —pronunció escuetamente.

—Un socio, en un bar tan…escandaloso —rió irónica.

—Se sorprendería de la diversidad de socios que tengo —torció la boca en una mueca—. El mejor ejemplo es usted.

—¡Impresionante! Ya me considera como su socia —enarcó la ceja ante fingida sorpresa.

—De tanto repetírmelo, termine por creerlo.

—Al menos ya logré algo con usted —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿No me dirá nada respecto a Hakudōshi?

—No hay nada que decir, Rin.

La castaña exhaló con fuerza por su negación al tema de Hakudōshi, y era mejor así. Si debían martirizar a alguien, que fuera al hombre de ojos violetas. Al final, fue ese sujeto quien lo cito a dicho lugar y, por ello, debía ser que resolviera las dudas de Rin.

—¿Ya se va?

—Sí.

—Ni le invito, ¿verdad?

—Vaya con sus amigos, le esperan.

—Gracias por darme permiso, papá —comentó burlona.

Sesshōmaru ignoro el comentario, al centrarse en pagar la cuenta. Ya era el momento en que se retirara del bar, porque aún tenía pendientes que resolver, los cuales le esperaban en casa.

Viró de nuevo su atención a la mujer que seguía a su costado, dándole una sutil y dulce sonrisa. Motivo el cual no entendía, pero prefirió ni cuestionar al respecto.

—Vaya con cuidado, ¿vale? —Le pidió amablemente.

Ante las afables palabras y ese rostro dulce, no pudo contenerse. Jaló a la mujer hacia él, provocando que sus labios volvieran a rozarse. Encontrándose con el asombró en los ojos marrones, que estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras las delgadas manos se apoyaron torpemente sobre su pecho.

No fue agresivo, ni mucho menos profundizo a un beso, simplemente quería ver la reacción de Rin, y había conseguido lo que quería. Se alejó sutilmente de ella, que aún seguía pasmada por su atrevimiento.

—No voy nada mal —le echó en cara lo que le dijo en tarde al despedirse y se alejó de Rin.

Así dio caminó hacia la salida del bar, sin prestar atención al escandaloso ruido y mucho menos a virar a verla. Ya había tenido suficiente con haberla aguantado toda la tarde y haberla besado casi dos veces.

Ese día había sido peculiarmente extraño para él, sin dejar de lado que el albino no era precisamente de los hombres que saliera de su rutina por tonterías. Pero entre el beso de Rin y la «sugerencia» de Hakudōshi, habían sido más que suficiente.

Sólo quedaba a la expectativa lo que ocurriría la semana entrante, cuando Rin y él se hicieran presentes en la subasta, que se realizaría a favor de recaudar fondos para ciertas causas benéficas.

En ese instante las dudas sobre su relación dejarían de ser solo especulaciones y formalizarían todo ese drama que había aceptado en montar.

* * *

 **Notas** :

 _*Versace:_ Es una casa de moda italiana, fundada por Gianni Versace en 1978. (Yo en especial, se un poco más de su hermana, Donatella Versace. Que al igual que él, es diseñadora y empresaria).

 _*Primer Ministro:_ Es el jefe de Gobierno del país japonés.

 _*Situación laboral japonés:_ Cómo muchos sabrán, los japoneses son personas extremadamente perfeccionistas y dedicadas a la vida laboral. A tal grado, que viven y moran en sus trabajos. Algo que ha causado preocupación a su gobierno, el cual ha implantado y orillado a los grandes emporios a hacerles cumplir los horarios establecidos, no permitir las horas extras y obligarlos a tomar sus respectivas vacaciones.

El fin es que las personas no se estresen y no lleguen a situaciones críticas (como el suicido, que es muy común en los trabajadores y estudiantes japoneses). Y aquel que no cumpla con lo estipulado, no recibirá pagos por las horas extras y no permitirá el que se les asciendan laboralmente.

 _*Caja de Pandora:_ Pandora fue creada por Hefesto, ante la orden de Zeus. Su fin era el convertirse en la portadora de la caja que contenía todos los males —a excepción de la esperanza— del mundo. Pero los dioses le otorgaron una gran curiosidad a Pandora, por lo tanto, esta abrió el recipiente, así liberando el contenido del artefacto.

El fin era el que Zeus obtuviera su venganza hacia Prometeo, quién había robado el fuego y se lo entrego a los humanos.

Un dato extra, es que no era una caja, sino una tinaja ovalada. Con el pasar del tiempo y las malas interpretaciones, termino por conocerse como una caja.

 _*Demostraciones afectuosas en público:_ Como muchos sabrán, los besos, las cogidas de mano o los abrazos, no son bien visto en Japón. Ya que consideran que las demostraciones amorosas, deben ser en lugares privados. Aunque, esto ha ido cambiando poco a poco, al irse occidentalizando sus costumbres. Pero aun así, son escasas las parejas que demuestran su amor por las calles de Japón.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos! :D**

Por fin ya es viernes y estoy aquí para entregarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. :3

Cómo ven, he cumplido con mi palabra de estar puntualita los viernes para entregarles su ración de Gentle Lie. Recemos para que esto pueda seguir así. :D

Estoy muy contenta porque el fic ya ha llegado a sus **50 seguidores** y a sus **45 me gustas**. No esperaba que llegara a tener esta acogida de manera tan rápida. Al menos para mí, ha sido algo sorprendente.

 **¡Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a su lista! 3**

Y otra alegría más, es que me he topado que a tan solo «ocho» capítulos, hemos llegado a **153 reviews**. Estoy conmocionada y feliz, porque nadie se espera que su historia agrade de tal manera que, cada nuevo episodio este allí para leerlo y dejar sus comentarios al respecto del capítulo. Sin duda es gratificante el leer lo que siente al respecto, las ideas que cruzan por sus cabezas y sus consejos para ir mejorando cada día.

Así que como cada nuevo posteo, menciono a esas personitas que dejaron sus hermosos comentarios: **La Rozeta** , **Indominus Dea** , **floresamaabc** , **Milly Taisho** , **Kag27** , **Erika** , **Nymer1a** , **hooliedanisars** , **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes** , **ookami-ouji** , **Aleliz** , **Cleoru Misumi** , **Rinmy Uchiha** , **GabyInutaisho** , **Vic del Eien** , **Dani Pasos Lara** , **Mayuzz** , **Tara Castillo** y **Maril 3**. 3

Como siempre, les invito a pasar a mi perfil de fanfiction, para que chequen el link de **Elixir Plateado**. También encontrarán ahí, el nombre de las administradoras del grupo, para que puedan ingresar a este hermoso mundo del SesshRin.

Ahí mismo encontrarán el link o el id, de la cuenta de **Rozeta** en Pixiv, para que puedan ver su material de esta hermosa pareja. Recuerden que ella está trabajando con los dibujos de los personajes que están saliendo en Gentle Lie. En serio, pasen, no se van arrepentir nadita. :3

Sin más que decir, deseo que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que este fin de semana sea muy bonito para todos ustedes.

Un saludo enorme a cada uno de los que siguen esta historia, y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

 **¡Hasta luego! ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve**

—Sobria, elegante, fina y destacable —esas fueron las palabras de Jakotsu—. Sabía que este vestido era especialmente para ti, querida.

—¿Así lo crees? —Cuestionó a los presentes.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó el diseñador—. Lo sencillo va contigo, lo haces lucir espectacularmente, ¿no es así, Kannita?

—Sí —afirmó parcamente.

Rin se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, encontrándose con una elegante mujer de cabellos recogidos en un sencillo y flojo chongo, que le hacía ver acorde al aventó y, al mismo tiempo, fresca y juvenil.

Su maquillaje era un poco más cargado de lo usual, pero sin recaer en el exceso de capas innecesarias. Kanna había ocupado los tonos adecuados y había aplicado lo mínimo, resaltando en espacial sus grandes ojos y sus labios.

Sobre la joyería sólo contaba con aquellos pequeños pendientes de oro blanco, con unas pequeñas piedras incrustada en cada uno de los aretes.

Pero no había nada mejor que el vestido que enfundaba su cuerpo. Era tal como a ella le gustaban, cortes sencillos y colores planos, pero que demostraran la elegancia que desprendía el color negro. De tal manera, de que delineaba exquisitamente cada una de sus líneas, desde sus senos, cintura, cadera y, para terminar, sus piernas estaban a la vista gracias a la abertura que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la falda. Sólo le faltaba el colocarse los zapatos, que le esperaban en la entrada del departamento.

—Es un vestido adecuado para una cena así y, sobre todo, para que vayas de acorde con Sesshōmaru —expuso pícaramente—. Tu hombre siempre se ha destacado por mostrarse elegante y soberbio. Y tú no podías quedarte atrás, querida.

—Pensaste en todo —rió.

—Claro, si se muy bien en el nido de víboras en el cual te vas a meter —le hizo saber—. La mayoría de las mujeres solteras, trataran de venderse con vestidos excesivamente caros y abarrotados de detalles. Parece ser que mientras más excéntricas y emperifolladas salen más rápido —rió irónicamente.

—Esté es tu estilo y te queda bien —habló Kanna—. Creo que ese hombre se sentirá satisfecho al verte de esta manera, afín a sus gustos y exigencias.

—Hmmm… —alzó los hombros y se dio un vistazo más al espejo—. Supongo que tienen razón.

—Confía en mí, cariño —Jakotsu la cogió de los hombros y ambos se miraron hacia el espejo—. Vas a ser la novedad de la noche y la mujer más envidiada de la sociedad.

Rin asintió ante las palabras del pelinegro, porque al final, ese era el objetivo de la velada. El descubrir ante la alta sociedad japonesa su relación y, que ese fuera el primer paso para convencer a sus padres.

—Me gustaría que fueras —dijo al mirar el reflejo del modisto.

—No tengo acompañante.

—Hakudōshi se ofreció a ser tu pareja —les recordó Kanna.

—Es verdad —viró hacia el hombre—, aún están a tiempo de arreglarse e ir.

—Haku es un amor al haberse ofrecido, pero no quiero ir —suspiro—. No me siento preparado para enfrentar a… —torció la boca con melancolía.

—No recordaba que tu padre estaría presente —miró entristecida a Jakotsu.

A pesar de ya haber pasado los años, el conflicto que mantenía el diseñador con su padre aún seguía afectándole.

Jakotsu dejó las labores empresariales, para convertirse en un diseñador de modas. Tal decisión no le agrado a su padre. No sólo porque su primogénito dejaba de lado la presidencia del emporio, sino también por su orientación sexual.

Takeda Niikura había resultado ser homofóbico, de tal manera que, al enterarse de las preferencias de Jakotsu, lo desconoció como hijo. Sin olvidar que hizo hasta lo imposible por desprestigiarlo ante todo el mundo, incluso haciendo que le cerraran las puertas en cualquier empresa fuera o no de moda. Pero su odio y rencor hacia Jakotsu, no había podido traspasar a la compañía Tukusama.

Rin desconocía los motivos por los cuales estos le dieron cabida, pero lo que, si tenía claro, fue que estos habían ganado al tenerlo de su lado.

Jakotsu no tardó mucho en ponerse en la mira del mundo de la moda japonesa y en convertirse en el diseñador estrella de la compañía.

—Y también estará mi hermano —salió por la tangente. Y fue a dar directamente a la llaga—. Así que ten cuidado, porque sin duda hará lo posible por hacerlos quedar mal a ti o Sesshōmaru.

—Como si eso fuera posible —se mofó la albina con estoicismo.

—Yo sé que mi hermanito es un completo idiota al lado de Sesshy, pero no está de más el ser precavido.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada malo pase —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, porque esta es tu noche, cariño —dijo con un tono sugestivo.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó con fingido entusiasmo.

Los tres salieron de su habitación, para ir a la sala en donde los demás se encontraban. Hakudōshi, Kohaku y Shippō estaban en la sala jugando _Capcom vs Marvel 3_.

Ese mes le había tocado al albino y a ella el poner la casa, la comida y los juegos para todo el fin de semana. Sólo que ella no gozaría al menos de esa primera velada.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó el pelirrojo—. Jefa, que sexy te ves esta noche.

—Habló el que pide un aumento en su salario —se burló Hakudōshi.

—Lo digo porque lo siento —se defendió—, ya sé que eso no sirve con ella.

—Muy chistositos los dos —dijo, mientras checaba en su monedero plateado de que no le faltara nada.

—Realmente te ves muy guapa, Rin —intervino Kohaku.

—Gracias, que lindo eres —le sonrió por sus honestas palabras.

—Ustedes dos deberían aprender del hermoso de Kohaku, él si es un hombre amable y educado —les regañó Jakotsu—. Que suerte la tuya, Kannita.

Kanna sólo se limitó a sentarse al lado de su esposo, el cual estaba sonrojado por las palabras del diseñador.

—Sí, sí, como sea —les ignoró Hakudōshi, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿No nos regalas una partida antes de irte, jefa? —Inquirió ofreciéndole el control. El albino le había ganado de nuevo.

—No, si lo hago me envicio y si me envicio, no querré salir y no quiero hacer enojar al _Demonio_.

—¿Demonio? —Hakudōshi preguntó con una estruendosa carcajada—. Para demonios, esté papacito que siempre me da la victoria —dijo con tonó enamorado, mientras miraba en la pantalla a _Dante_.

—Se escuchó más gay que tú, Jakotsu —pronunció Shippō.

—De hecho —asintió el nombrado.

—Por ese demonio si me hago gay —afirmó Hakudōshi.

El toque en la puerta les hizo romper su conversación, girando todos hacia la entrada del apartamento.

Rin rodó los ojos ante lo metiches que se veían todos, porque no había duda de que se trataba de Sesshōmaru.

—¡Voy! —Gritó mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

—Que fina, cariño —la reprendió Jakotsu.

—Y eso no es nada —intervino Hakudōshi—. Una vez le hable al celular, para saber dónde andaba, porque no había llegado a casa. Y la muy descara me dijo…

—¡Cállate! —Le aventó un cojín.

—¡Buenos días, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte porque tengo entre las piernas a con un candente italiano! —Imitó su voz horrorosamente.

—¡Jefa! —Le miró pícaramente el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh! —Kohaku sólo negó con su cabeza.

—¡Oh! —La apuntó Jakotsu—. Entonces si te acostaste con Casey, el modelo que… ¡Oh por Dios!

—Yo se me esa historia —Kanna se involucró en la plática—, con todo y detalles.

—¡Ya me voy! —Gritó para no escuchar a los demás.

Trotó tan raído como los tacones le permitieron y abrió la puerta para salir de una vez de ahí, sólo para encontrarse de golpe con Sesshōmaru, quien tenía la ceja altiva y esos impenetrables ojos sobre de ella.

—Siento la tardanza —se disculpó mientras se alisaba el vestido.

Sin embargo, el hombre no le contesto nada, se limitó a observarla de arriba hacia abajo, con esos duros y fríos ojos, que no sabía interpretar si lo hacía para juzgarla o si en verdad le gustaba lo que veía. Aunque intuía que era la primero, con ese hombre nunca había nada positivo.

Por lo tanto, ella no se detuvo e hizo lo mismo y, para su —básica y primitiva— desgracia, ella tendía a juzgar mucho físico en los hombres. Y si algo tenía que reconocer, es que el albino era jodidamente atractivo con traje normal o con smoking.

Sesshōmaru lucía un impecable y sobrio smoking negro de _corte italiano_ , que le favorecía por su compleción alta e imponente. Simplemente veía a un hombre con una esencia imperial envidiable, que ya no era común ver en esos tiempos.

Para favorecer más esa elegante etiqueta por parte del albino, era encontrarlo con su cabello completamente recogido en un alta coleta, resaltando su rostro masculino, con esas líneas tan finas y a la vez tan fuertes.

 _Sesshōmaru Tukusama era un hombre que rayaba en la hermosura._

Eso era que algo que no podía negar, por mucho que el hombre no llegara a convencerla en otros aspectos.

—¿Y qué opina? —Prefirió terminar con esa guerra de miradas y se mostró ante él, como si de una modelo se tratara—. ¿Le gusto? ¿O tengo que regresar a cambiarme? —Espetó burlona.

—No tengo quejas, Rin —respondió áridamente.

—El rostro de una figura egipcia muestra más emociones que usted, ¿lo sabía? —Sólo escucho como el hombre chasqueo la lengua—. Vamos, no tiene nada de malo el reconocer que su socia es linda —se acercó a él y paso su mano por la delgada solapa del saco, ganándose de nuevo aquella mirada bañada en oro—. Por ejemplo, yo admito que hoy luce particularmente guapo, Sesshōmaru.

Sintió como una mano firme se posó sobre su cintura, pegándola suavemente al cuerpo masculino, sin entorpecer el contacto de sus miradas.

—No tengo quejas de su buen gusto —articuló con aterciopelada voz—, así que no tiene por qué esperar negativas de mi parte.

—Vaya, es bueno saber eso —le sonrió, para después alejarse de él—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió los pasos con elegante y firme andar, algo que también había visto en Inu No Taishō. No había duda que el albino había heredado mucho de sus padres.

—¡Después de las doce ya no acepto devoluciones! —Gritó Hakudōshi.

Rin miró hacia el apartamento, encontrándose con el grupito que estaba prácticamente fuera. Viró hacia Sesshōmaru, que solo les dedico una mirada de soslayó y siguió su camino. Ella no tuvo otra que guardarse la risa y alcanzar al albino que, no parecía tener ganas de seguir ahí.

Luego de bajar las escaleras en completo silencio y llegar hasta donde el Lamborghini blanco esperaba, montaron sin perder más tiempo. Dirigiéndose hacia donde se realizaría la dichosa subasta.

No se encontraba nerviosa, pero la realidad es que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que asistió a un evento de ese calibre.

Tenía claro que no solo se encontraría con la gente que suele «socializar» constantemente, sino también habría políticos, ministros y personas allegadas al mayor líder del país.

No importaba donde estuviera, las normas de la cúspide de la sociedad siempre tendrán el mismo trato y las mismas ceremonias. Lo sabía porque había estado en eventos tanto en oriente como en occidente, y las normas eran exactamente iguales.

Observó de reojo al albino, quien mantenía su atención fija en la carretera y con aquella nula expresión en su cara. Era como si nada le afectara, estuviera en el trabajo, en un evento o en una cita, seguía mostrándose estoico ante el mundo.

—Recuerdo vagamente —habló para romper el fastidioso silencio—, que una vez estuvimos en la misma fiesta, lo vi sin acompañante. ¿Suele ir solo a estas celebraciones?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Curioso.

—No necesito de una —respondió fríamente.

—¿Ni a su madre?

—Ya no soy precisamente el adolescente que funge el papel de acompañante de su madre, Rin.

—Supongo, pero…

—No necesita mi compañía, ni yo la suya —la interrumpió—. Aparte, parece que se siente más cómoda haciendo pareja con André.

Rin tenía claro que su padre siempre hacía lo posible de ir acompañado, ya fuera por ella o por Irasue. Por lo regular, su padre recurría a la albina. Ya fuera para no incomodar a su hija, por comodidad o porque realmente se la pasaba mejor al lado de su mejor amiga. Y a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto, el fin era que su padre se sintiera a gusto en dichas reuniones y, sin duda, Irasue le proporcionaba la diversión que él buscaba en algo tan aburrido y frío como las reuniones aristocráticas.

—Tiene razón —sonrió menguadamente.

—¿Y usted?

—¿Yo qué? —Viró su atención hacia el hombre.

—No suelo verla en eventos así, ¿por qué?

—Pues… —Parpadeó un par de veces, no esperaba que el hombre le cuestionara algo tan «banal»—. Soportó las excentricidades de mi trabajo, porque me gusta. Pero aguantar las excentricidades de un grupo de creídos e hipócritas que se sienten los reyes del mundo… ¡Nah!, no es mi estilo.

—¿Incluido su padre? —La retó.

—Incluido mi padre —respondió sin dudarlo—. André Lowell no es precisamente un hombre humilde y él lo tiene presente, al igual que mi opinión. Y no es algo que le preocupe particularmente.

—Hmmm…

—¿O qué esperaba? ¿Qué saliera a defender a mi padre? ¿Qué dijera que es un gran hombre y un pan de Dios? —Cuestionó con son divertido.

—Para nada, la sinceridad parece brotarle por los poros.

—Al menos ya sabe una peculiaridad de mí.

—Una de tantas.

—¡Uh! —Exclamó provocadoramente—. Parece ser que soy un libro abierto para usted.

—No, más bien es una caja de sorpresas que no quiero abrir.

Rin le observó detenidamente, por aquella frase que dijo con tal soltura y seguridad, algo que la sorprendió.

Sus amigos más cercanos no se cansaban de decirle de que era alguien fácil de conocer, siempre mostrando al mundo lo que tenía que ofrecer y lo que era. Pero el que su socio dijera lo contrario…

Quizás era por lo poco que se conocía o simplemente no era alguien que se relacionara demasiado con alguien, como para poder descifrar a las personas de una manera más íntima.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verlo girar el volante y como el auto se introducía al interior de un inmenso terreno, en donde se encontraba una grandísima mansión, que sin duda era del Primer Ministro de Japón.

—Llegó la hora —dijo en un suspiro.

El albino no habló, sólo se dirigió hacia la colosal estructura en donde esperaban los mozos, para atender a los recién llegados y aparcar los automóviles en alguno de los estacionamientos privados del lugar.

Rin respiró profundó ante la sola idea de saber que no solo se encontraría con Bankotsu, sino también con Sara, que se encontraría ahí con sus padres y, sobre todo, los espectadores más difíciles de todos.

 _Los padres de ambos._

El auto se detuvo y las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, en donde se encontró con la mano enguantada de blanco. Aceptó el gesto del joven hombre y salió del coche, para encontrarse con la iluminación que tenía la entrada y la gente que aun llegaba al recinto.

—Rin —Sesshōmaru le llamó, mientras le tendía la mano.

—Sí…

Se alejó del chico al cual le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa, para después tomar la mano de Sesshōmaru y encaminarse hacia la entrada principal.

La castaña sabía lo decisivo que sería esa noche, en especial, porque ella jamás había ido a eventos de ese tipo, a menos que fuera con su padre. Jamás había aceptado las invitaciones de Bankotsu y, con ello, sabía que eso haría que la ira del pelinegro se acrecentara con solo verla llegar al lado de Sesshōmaru.

La única estrategia que tenía para que las cosas no perdieran el rumbo, de que todos se creyera toda esa farsa y que no terminara arruinándose por una tontería, era el no separarse de Sesshōmaru y, en el peor de los casos, de sus allegados. Si fallaba en algo así, Bankotsu e incluso Sara —de la cual no sabía que esperar— encontraría el momento adecuado para hacer que todo se convirtiera en un caos.

—Ni se le ocurra dejarme sola —musitó a lo bajo.

—No pretendo tal cosa.

Sesshōmaru la soltó de la mano, para rodearla con el brazo y posicionar la mano sobre su cintura, de una manera tan abrazadora y posesiva, que incluso podía sentir la calidez que desprendía aquella mano a través de la tela de su vestido.

—Que agresivo —le miró divertida. Él le respondió con aquella fulminante mirada ambarina.

—Usted es solo mía ante la vista de los imprudentes —le recordó—. Solo sigamos el plan, Rin.

—Es mejor actor que Irasue, quien lo diría.

Solo sintió como la apretó más a él en forma de queja, ella no pudo más que aguantarse la risa ante la manera en que lo hacía cabrear.

 _Se estaba convirtiendo en su hobby favorito._

Terminaron por entrar a la gran sala del evento, encontrándose con algunos grupos de personas cercas. Los cuales ella catalogaba como los «chismosos», porque su fin era el ser los primeros en ver a los demás invitados y criticar todo lo que pudieran. Y ese día no sería la excepción, al contrario, tendrían mucho material de aquí hasta que terminara la velada.

No se había equivocado, pudo sentir la mirada de los presentes clavarse sobre de ellos, algunos sin decoro y otros con más discreción. Pero era obvio que les había sorprendido. No sólo porque el rumor de su noviazgo terminaba de ser eso, para pasar a una realidad, sino, que eso daba para interpretarse como algo mucho más serio que un enamoramiento pasajero. Sobre todo, al venir de un hombre como le era Sesshōmaru.

Pasaron sin darle mucha importancia a las curiosas personas, encaminándose en donde localizaron aquellas parejas que conocían a la perfección.

Inu No Taishō e Izayoi, André e Irasue y, para terminar, Inuyasha también se encontraba presente, siendo acompañado por Sango, que era la hermana menor de Kohaku. Sin duda, no se aburriría si el menor de los Tukusama y Sango se encontraban ahí.

Al llegar pudo encontrarse con unos matices de miradas; desde amables, sorprendidas, las burlonas y las intransigentes. Sin duda sería una noche bastante pesada para la castaña.

—¡Buenas noches! —Fue ella quien rompió con el innecesario silencio.

Se liberó del agarré del albino y fue a saludarlos a todos, con su respectivo beso en la mejilla. Mientras tenía sobre de ella, la mirada del primogénito de los Tukusama.

—Me alegra el verte aquí, Rin —dijo amablemente Izayoi.

—Muchas gracias, tía —le sonrió.

—Lindo modelo, querida —habló Irasue—. ¿Jakotsu?

—Así es, Irasue.

—Sin duda conoce tus gustos y los de mi hijo —escupió divertida.

—Sí, eso parece…

—Aunque mi hija usará harapos, incluso así se vería hermosa —intervino André—, ¿no es así, Sesshōmaru?

Rin giró con elegante gracia hacia el albino, esperando la respuesta que le daría a su padre. Y estaba segura que no sería la única, esa noche sería una tirada de interrogantes imposibles, que tendrían que contestar con mucha prudencia.

—No hay duda de ello, André —respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¡Keh! —Se quejó Inuyasha—. ¿Desde cuándo protagonizan noviazgos baratos?

—¡Inuyasha! —Le regañó Izayoi y Sango.

Se percató de la asesina mirada que Sesshōmaru, le dedico a su medio hermano. Y el otro como el gran idiota que era, le respondió desafiante.

—¿Cuál es tu ardor, Inu? ¿A caso te molesta que haya preferido a tu hermano y no a ti? —Espetó, mientras volvía a los brazos de Sesshōmaru, pero sin apartar su mirada del hombre más joven.

—No alucines, a mí no me gustan las ancianas como tú…

—¡Inuyasha! —La imponente voz de Inu No Taishō, se hizo escuchar—. Compórtate.

—Déjelo, es solo un niño —defendió al menor.

—Oye…

—Ya cállate, bestia —sentenció el mayor de los hermanos—. Compórtate como el Tukusama que eres, y no dejes en vergüenza a tu acompañante.

—¡Keh! —Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otra parte.

—Dejando esta charla de niños —habló Irasue—. Cariño, ¿ya viste el hermoso cuadro que subastaran? —Le preguntó a Sesshōmaru.

—No adquiriré nada —le hizo saber.

—¿Entonces a que has venido, Sesshōmaru? —Espetó indignada.

—Supongo que diste tu donativo antes, ¿no es así, hijo? —Indagó Inu No Taishō.

—Sí.

—¿Deseas ese cuadro, Irasue? —Le preguntó a su jefa, al leerle las intenciones.

—Por supuesto, pero tengo a un hijo tan avaro, que ni a su madre le quiere regalar nada —cogió un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las falsas lágrimas.

Rin dirigió toda su atención a Sesshōmaru, quien había desviado la mirada de su madre, para no tener que ver todo el drama que le estaba montando. Algo que le causaba bastante gracia. No había duda de que su jefa era el karma de su único hijo.

—¡Buenas noches!

Rin viró hacia el recién llegado, era uno de los socios de su padre. Sino mal recordaba, se trataba de los que ofrecían la maquinaria a la textilera y sus servicios de reparación, un hombre muy elegante y bastante serio. Socio que pasaría a ser de su acompañante, si todo ese teatrito culminaba en matrimonio.

Así empezó la jornada de saludar y entablar periódicas charlas con los demás invitados. Algunos lo hacían para solidificar alianzas, mientras otros lo realizaban con el fin de saber sobre su relación con Sesshōmaru. Pero el albino no daba tregua y no permitía el que profundizaran sobre un asunto que no les concernía. Acción que ella apoyo, al sólo responder escuetamente o solo dar una simple sonrisa.

Durante el extenuante procesó, se sintió extraña, no solo por ser el centro de atención de los presentes, sino por la firmeza con la cual la sujetaba Sesshōmaru. Jamás vaciló con su agarré, sobre todo al no ir conforme a lo que la etiqueta dictaba.

Mientras algunas damas sujetaban a su acompañante del brazo, como costumbre occidental y otras se limitarán en mantenerse al costado, como toda costumbre oriental. Al albino poco le importaba si le veían bien o mal, tampoco es que a ella le afectara mucho. En momentos apoyaba sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho o se acaramelaba aún más a él.

Sin dejar de lado la incomodidad que sintió en ciertos instantes, al sentir a los ojos azulados sobre de ella. Se había percatado de la presencia de Bankotsu, desde el inicio de la ronda de saludos.

Esperaba que no fuera tan imprudente de ir a saludarlos, no solo por Sesshōmaru, sino también por su padre. No dudaba ni un poco de que su progenitor, lo despacharía sin decoro alguno.

Cuando por fin pensó que dejarían de abordarlos llegaron Sara y sus padres, para «saludarles».

—¡Buenas noches! —saludo el señor Asano.

Rin no puedo evitar el mirar a la peculiar familia, que estaban saludándolos como si no hubiera problema alguno. Se había dado a la tarea de investigar a los Asano, sólo para saber un poco más de ellos y, de alguna manera, saber con quienes se estaban metiendo.

Sōju Asano era el Ministro de Hacienda del país, era una figura importante. Y lo demostraba con ese orgullo tan característico japonés. No era nada a comparación de Inu No Taishō o André, que tenían el porte de un caballero europeo, pero, aun así, el hombre sabía imponerse a su manera.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Naomi Asano, que le había dedicado unas cuantas miradas despreciativas, como si fuera al bicho al que tenía que eliminar. Acción que poco le hacía, no es que fuera una mujer especialmente intimidante, sobre todo si la comparaba con Irasue, que sin duda le superaba sin problema alguno.

Y ahí estaba Sara, mostrándose altiva y elegante, como toda modelo haría en ese y en cualquier otro lugar. Pero eso no era suficiente como para hacerla menos o incomodarla, porque la oscura mirada de la modelo, mostraba lo insegura y temerosa que era.

—A sido toda una sorpresa lo de la relación entre sus hijos —habló la mujer—. No esperaba que alguien tan visionario como Inu No Taishō y André, aun creyera en los matrimonios concertados.

—Mamá… —Le llamó Sara, con voz apenas audible.

—¿Es así? —Preguntó con sincera curiosidad el padre de Sara.

Rin podía asegurar que el hombre no sabía nada de lo que su esposa e hija realmente quería, tal vez, ni siquiera sabía que Sara estaba enamorada de Sesshōmaru.

—No te confundas, querida —intervino Irasue—. Que no estamos hablando de mentes débiles, ellos son suficientemente independientes como para caer ante una presión así —escupió con toda intención—. Si están juntos, es porque las personas triunfadoras siempre buscaran a otro triunfador, eso es todo.

—Hasta hace poco nos enteramos de esta relación —agregó con prudencia Inu No Taishō—, por lo tanto, esa idea es obsoleta, Naomi.

—¡Interesante! —Exclamó, mirándola especialmente a ella—. Debió haber sido toda una gran batalla, para que alguien como Sesshōmaru se fijara en ti, cariño —arrojó con todo el veneno que poseía.

—Naomi, limita tus comentarios —le reprendió su esposo.

—Pero sino he dicho nada malo, Sōju —dijo inocentemente.

Rin sintió como el albino apretó sus largos dedos en su cintura, acto que le orillo a mirarlo. Pudo notar que esa mujer poco le agradaba y, que si esta no se callaba terminaría siendo un completo patán, sin importarle de quien era esposa.

No solo el albino mostró su descontentó por el comentario, también su padre e Inu No Taishō. Incluso escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir un «vieja bruja» entre dientes. Pero solo las mujeres le miraban expectantes, esperando a que fuera ella quien contestara. Y vaya que si lo haría.

Su orgullo estaba en juego y no dejaría que una vieja loca y ardida, viniera hacerla menos, solo porque la hija no consiguió lo que ella sí.

 _A Sesshōmaru._

—No se preocupe, señor Asano —intervino educadamente—. Es algo a lo que puedo responder sin problema alguno —le sonrió dulcemente al hombre.

—Estoy ansiosa —incitó la mujer.

—Mi padre siempre me enseño que una dama jamás le debe rogar a un hombre, por ese motivo, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré —sonrió triunfal al ver como la mujer frunció el ceño y como Sara bajo la mirada—. Por lo tanto, déjeme decirle que aquí el que busco el sí, no fui yo, sino él.

»Y no me malinterprete, Sesshōmaru no es un hombre que le ruegue a una mujer. Simplemente actúo como el caballero que es, al darme su tiempo y atenciones, para que al final aceptara su intención —su sonrisa se mostró soberbia—. Acciones que, viniendo de un Tukusama, se valoran mucho más. No cualquier mujer tiene semejante suerte, ¿no lo cree?

—Claro…

—Si nos disculpan, iremos a tomar nuestra mesa —anunció Izayoi—. Con su permiso.

Sin más que decir, todos tomaron camino hacia la mesa que les esperaba, menos ella y Sesshōmaru, que aún tenía la mirada clavada en la irritante mujer. Así que no tuvo de otra, que atraer su atención a la fuerza.

Colocó su mano sobre la pálida mejilla, logrando que los ojos dorados se fijaran exclusivamente en ella.

—Tranquilícese, por el momento ya no la quitamos de encima —musito para que sólo la escuchara él—. Y no pierda su tiempo en esa mujer, ni en su hija, que de eso me encargo yo.

—¿Usted?

—¿No me cree capaz?

—No creo que merezca la pena —fue directo.

—Las mujeres son muy peligrosas, Sesshōmaru —le recordó—. Y no voy arriesgarme por subestimarlas, ¿entiende?

—No se olvida de lo que trata todo esto —dijo disgustado.

—Cómo olvidar algo que yo misma inicie —sonrió sutilmente—. Usted no se apure por las apariencias, no necesita dar explicaciones de nada. La que se las ingenia aquí soy yo, usted solo concéntrese en impresionar a mi padre.

Se alejó sutilmente y le extendió la mano para que accediera a seguirla, acto no rechazó, la tomó al momento en que se la ofreció y se encaminaron hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

La cena trascurrió de lo más tranquilo, a excepción de los tontos comentarios por parte de Inuyasha o de los dramas que en sus momentos montaba Irasue. Ella se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos o reír cuando en verdad no podía evitarlo, aunque no hacia realmente mucho esfuerzo para comportarse como la dama que debía ser.

Dejó de lado lo que estaba comiendo y se viró a su costado derecho, en donde se encontraba Sango.

—Sango —le llamó tenuemente.

—¿Sí? —Le respondió rápidamente.

—¿Me acompañas al sanitario?

—Claro —asintió con una sonrisa.

Ante la afirmación, volvió hacia su izquierda y se acercó a la oreja de Sesshōmaru, para no interrumpir la plática que tenían los hombres que compartían la mesa.

—Iré al baño, no tardo —le susurró.

Sesshōmaru la miró al instante en que se levantó, percatándose de que no iría sola, por lo cual asintió y volvió su atención a la plática que continuaba en la mesa.

Rin y Sango se encaminaron hacia los baños, viendo como la castaña trataba de abordar algún tema en especial. Aunque la hermana de Kohaku, siempre se había mostrado ser más segura que su hermano, había momentos en los que se parecían por completo.

—¿Quieres decir algo? —La alentó.

—No quiero sonar como una entrometida, ni nada por el estilo, pero… —la tomó del brazo y se pegó más a ella. Haciendo la conversación más íntima—. Mi hermano ya me había comentado que eras novia del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, pero la verdad no me la creía.

—¿Por qué no? —Le miró curiosa.

—Bueno, es que él es tan…intimidante y frío —sonrió apenada—. No es que conozca mucho de su personalidad, pero con las veces que lo he visto en la mansión de los Tukusama, se ve tan…demoniaco.

—¿Demoniaco? —Rió—. ¿En serio?

—En serio —bajó la mirada apenada—. No parece un hombre que cuaje con tu personalidad.

—Bueno… —Guardó silencio al llegar al baño y ver que había unas cuantas mujeres ahí.

Varias le miraron de arriba hacia abajo a través del espejo, mientras otras sólo murmuraban entre sí.

La gran mayoría eran unas completas desconocidas para Rin, pero el ver los vestidos, las joyas y lo maquilladas que estaban, podía asegurar que se trataba de hijas de empresarios, ministros o uno que otro famoso.

En eso recordó a Jakotsu, cuando le describió al sequito de mujeres que se encontraría en la velada. Y no se había equivocado en nada. Prácticamente estaban luciendo exageradamente llamativas, tal vez porque las japonesas de hoy en día tendían a cargar hasta con el peluche o simplemente porque estaban promocionando su soltería y que estaban dispuestas a un buen partido.

Estaba segura que Sesshōmaru, era uno de esos peces tan gordos que muchas querían cazar. Ya fuera por su estatus, su poderío empresarial o simplemente por lo atractivo que era para las mujeres. Cualquier fuera una las ideas, eran aceptable para las mujeres presentes.

No les dio más importancia y entró a uno de los baños, la verdad es que su necesidad era más grande que el estar examinando a las presentes. Sango sólo se dispuso a esperarla, mientras se miraba que el maquillaje no estuviera corrido o algo así.

Al terminar y salir del cubículo fue al costado de Sango, para lavarse las manos y darse cuenta que ya no estaban las demás mujeres.

—Desde que entraste se fueron —le informó.

—Ya veo —sonrió.

—No parece importante mucho ser el centro de atención —inquirió curiosa.

—No voy a darle importancia a cosas tan tontas como estas —dijo escuetamente, al momento en que se estaba secando las manos—. Me importa muy poco lo que piensen u opinen de mí.

—Pero debe ser fastidioso el vivir así, ¿no?

—No suelo estar en la mirada de nadie —se alisó el vestido—. Aunque ahora será imposible pasar desapercibida —comentó mientras sacaba el labial del pequeño bolso.

—Tu novio no es alguien que pase bajo la mesa —agregó divertida—. Parece resaltar a cualquier parte donde vaya.

—Sí —se tinto los labios—, es un hombre reconocido por cualquier aspecto de su vida.

—¿Y eso no te incomoda? —Siguió preguntando.

—Es algo con lo que puedo aprender a vivir —se limitó a decir.

—Debe gustarte mucho como para decir algo así.

—Me encanta —dijo con toda la picardía posible—. No estoy con él de gratis.

Vio como el rostro de la menor se tiño de rojo ante sus palabras y como negó de ellas, como si lo que hubiera escuchado fuera un sacrilegio. No podía creer que aún no se acostumbrara, teniendo un joven novio tan pervertido como Miroku.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió, dándole la entrada a alguien más, para sorpresa de Rin, se trataba de Sara.

—Disculpen la molestia —habló tenuemente—, pero quería saber sí… ¿me podrías dedicar unos instantes de tu tiempo?

Su compañera miró a Sara, para luego posar su mirada en ella, esperando la respuesta que daría. Mientras ella pensaba en si aceptar tal cosa o dejarlo pasar. Pero su curiosidad era tan grande, que realmente, algún día la terminaría matando.

—Claro, porque no —asintió—. Adelántate, en unos momentos más te alcanzo, Sango.

—Sí.

Sango dio caminó hacia la salida, dejándola a solas con la modelo, quien tenía la mirada baja. No tenía ni siquiera la fuerza de encararla o quizás era muy buena actuado. Desde lo que le dijo Kagura y Jakotsu, ya no se podía fiar de la sosegada actitud de la castaña.

—¿Quieres que hablemos aquí? —Cuestionó—. No parece el mejor lugar para charlar.

—No, hay una sala de estar cerca del sanitario —le informó—, podemos charlar ahí.

—Bien, te sigo.

Sara asintió y dio marcha hacia la salida del sanitario, por lo tanto, no tuvo más opción que seguir los delicados y finos pasos de la modelo.

Se notaba que ya estaba curtida en el mundo de las pasarelas, su andar era algo que se volvió una costumbre y su porte es algo invaluable en esas mujeres. Pero, aun así, no podía compararla con Kagura, que a pesar de ser considerada una modelo de talla «grande», había una gran diferencia ente el hermoso y agraciado cuerpo de la pelinegra, al cuerpo delgado y carente de curvas de Sara.

Ahora podía entender porque Sesshōmaru, había preferido el enredarse con una mujer como Kagura y no como Sara. Había una diferencia abismal físicamente hablando.

Se detuvo al momento en que la castaña lo hizo, la mujer giró para enfrentarla por primera vez y pudo ver lo triste que se sentía. Incluso podía jurar que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó con voz clara.

—Sí —respondió—, no me esperaba que se tratara especialmente de él.

—Bueno, nunca dije su nombre —sonrió a medias.

—Sí, difícil de adivinar —se mantuvo firme—. Es una lástima, pudimos ser buenas amigas.

—¡Aún podemos serlo! —Exaltó repentinamente.

—¿A sí? —Le miró dudosa.

—Claro, si tu quisieras…

—No, no lo creo —fue reacia.

—Desde que lo vi, me enamoré de él —su voz se volvió más fuerte—. Le seguí los pasos sin importarme nada. Sesshōmaru es el hombre de mis sueños, y con quien quiero estar, ¿puedes entenderlo? —Dio un paso hacia adelante. Rin endureció sus facciones—. Supongo que te has enamorado alguna vez y sabes lo que te estoy refiriendo, ¿verdad?

Rin permaneció en silencio, analizando a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo, pensando en lo mal que se lo ha pasado el albino a tener a una mujer tan desquiciada como esa. Realmente, Bankotsu se quedaba corto a comparación de esa mujer.

Sara Asano tenía un grave problema psicológico, estaba obsesionada con la imagen que ella misma se creó, pero no del verdadero Sesshōmaru.

—Yo sé que no soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero por favor, déjalo —los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas—. Haré lo que pidas, con tal de que termines con él.

—Vaya, no me esperaba algo así —soltó con seriedad—, no quería creer que tu dignidad era nula.

—¿Qué? —Le miró confusa.

—Rebajarte a este nivel por un hombre —chasqueó la lengua molesta—, que ni siquiera le interesas en lo más mínimo. Sara, debes estar muy jodida de la cabeza o tu madre debe tener bien amaestrada, como para caer a este nivel —negó con su cabeza—. Quería creer que no eras una loca obsesiva, pero los rumores a veces aciertan por desgracia.

—¡Ellos no saben nada! —Alzó la voz, sin importarle que pudiera llamar la atención—. Aquellos que me juzgan, no saben lo que es amar de verdad. ¡No saben lo que siento por él!

—Pero yo si se lo que él siente por ti, y es nada —la encaró sin problema alguno—. Acéptalo de una vez, o el golpe será tan duro que terminará dañándote.

—Sesshōmaru no será tuyo —la enfrentó con seguridad. Ya había sacado las garras.

—Él ya es mío —escupió orgullosa y segura de sí misma—. Sigue tu vida y evítate problemas, Sara.

—Tú…

—Rin.

La imponente voz hizo eco entre las dos, viendo como la mujer volvía a la misma postura sumisa y frágil. Mostrando que era una maldita mosquita muerta de lo peor. No había estado tan agradecida con la modelo y el diseñador, al advertirle del pie del que cojea esa mujer. Que, sin dudas, le daría más que un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Espetó en una orden.

—Nada importante —se giró y quedó enfrente de Sesshōmaru—. Vámonos.

Sesshōmaru asintió ante su petición, aunque le había dedicado una fulminante mirada a la modelo. Mostrando la poca gracia que le causaba que la mujer se le hubiera acercado, sin importar cual fuera el motivo.

El albino la atrajo hacia él, sin importarle lo tosco que se vio al momento en que lo hizo y lo mucho que le molesto que lo hiciera de esa manera.

—Disminuya su fuerza, que no me importara aventarlo si sigue lastimándome —dijo entre dientes.

El albino cedió ante su petición y dejó de apretujarla, su agarre seguía firme, pero era soportable. Algo que le hizo inhalar con fuerza y exhalar de la misma manera, tenía que guardar la compostura.

—Y se quejaba de Bankotsu —le susurró—. Esa mujer esta trastornada.

—No es problema mío —fue reticente.

—No, pero vaya par de arpías me acabo de echar encima —masculló molesta—. ¿Qué diablos les da para tenerlas tan atontadas?

—Déjese de sandeces, Rin.

—No estoy jugando, realmente estoy tratando de entender cómo alguien puede amarlo, cuando ni siquiera le dio entrada —le miró intrigada—. Usted no es precisamente un príncipe azul.

—Curioso —habló estoicamente—, porque usted tampoco parece ser la princesa que tratan de venderme.

—Jamás he engañado a nadie —se sinceró—. Así que no se sorprenda, que sabía muy bien que no se asociaba con cualquiera.

—Lo sé —la acorraló contra uno de los pilares, sin ser vistos por terceros. Rin lo desafió con la mirada—, pero me encabrita el que la vean como un ángel cuando es obvio que no lo es.

—Me alegra saber que no me compra por mi cara de niña buena —comentó escuetamente—. Así al menos sabe con quién se ha metido, más vale que ambos nos andemos con cuidado —posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, apartándolo un poco de ella—. Y no se preocupe por su eterna enamorada, que de esa loca me encargo yo sola.

—Sorpréndame, Rin —le desafió.

—Lo dejaré con la boca abierta, se lo aseguró —terminó por liberarse del hombre, pero solo para sujetarlo del brazo—. Es mejor que volvamos, no vayan a pensar que estamos haciendo cosas indebidas —se burló.

Sonrió complacida al ver la cara de fastidio que le regalo el albino por su comentario, era tan agradable hacerlo enfadar con cosas tan sencillas como esas. Era agradable, después del trago amargo que vivió con Sara.

Llegando a la mesa se anunció el inicio de la subasta, invitando a los interesados a acercarse el escenario en donde se pondría a la vista las piezas que estarían en juego.

No pudo ni siquiera tomar asiento, ya que el albino se lo impidió, llevándola consigo hacia donde se efectuaría la subasta. Sorprendiéndola, ya que había intuido que no participaría. Vio a su costado y se encontró con Inu No Taishō e Izayoi, quienes parecían interesados en entrar a la competencia.

—¿Qué va a comprar? —Lo cuestionó—. Ni siquiera miró las cosas que se subastarían.

Sin embargo, el hombre no le contestó, simplemente tomó la paleta enumerada que le había entregado uno de los meseros. Se quedaron rezagados atrás, no parecía interesado en llamar la atención, al igual que sus tíos, que se quedaron en la misma línea que ellos.

Con ello la subasta inició con un enorme cuadro, el cual poco distinguió, pero suponía que era el que su jefa había mencionado. Así captando que al final, el albino complacería a su madre.

La competencia había iniciado, mostrándose interesado cinco hombres, los cuales habían alzado sus manos aceptando el precio de la obra de arte, que poco a poco iba incrementando. Pero su acompañante se mostraba tranquilo, no había levantado ni una sola vez la paleta, era como si en verdad estuviera analizando la situación, para hacerse presente en el momento adecuado.

Cuanto tres de los hombres habían desistido en la competencia, es cuando entro Sesshōmaru, aceptando cada de las puestas más altas por el cuadro. No parecía muy interesado por el derroche de dinero que estaba haciendo. Tal vez lo que pagaría, sería suficiente para tener calmada a su madre por un tiempo o simplemente no le importaba.

—Vendida al número _sesenta y nueve_ —dijo el dirigente de la subasta.

Rin no se había percatado del número que le había tocado a su compañero, pero no puedo evitar el malpensarlo. Era un número engañoso y divertido a la vez.

—Ni siquiera pregunto por qué se ríe.

—Dudo mucho el que no sepa lo que ese número significa.

—Parece ser que usted lo conoce muy bien —le miró de soslayó.

—Tal vez un poco —se aguantó las ganas de reír—. ¿Quiere que se lo enseñe? —Bromeó.

—Debería bromear con alguien que no se tome en serio lo que le dicen.

—¡Wow! ¿A caso me está amenazando?

—Tómelo como quiera.

—Ya entendí, _Señor Amargado_ —dijo sonriente—. Supongo que ya termino aquí, volvamos a la mesa, que mi postre me esperan…

—Aún no.

—¡¿Ah?!

Rin no dijo nada, realmente estaba curiosa el saber qué es lo que más quería adquirir el hombre. Tal vez le habían dado un catálogo días antes de la velada, así que pudiera haber algo más que le había llamado la atención. Así que se aguantó las ganas de volver a su postre, esperando expectante a lo que el albino deseaba obtener.

Luego de unos cuantos objetos más, se hizo presente un collar de oro blanco y revestido de solo diamantes. A esa lejanía no podía apreciarlo, pero estaba segura de que era bastante bonito. Y lo pudo intuir porque Inu No Taishō, fue el primero en mostrar interés en dicho artículo.

—¿Un regalo para mi tía? —Cuestionó a lo bajo.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sino la mayor sorpresa de la noche. Sesshōmaru había entrado a la competencia por la misma joya.

 _¿De eso se trataba? ¿A caso sería otro obsequio para Irasue?_

—¿Planea pelear contra su padre? —Espetó asombrada.

El hombre no le respondió, sólo le dio una torcida sonrisa, mostrándole lo enserio que iba. Así que se limitó a espera a ver quién de los dos ganaba, aunque consideraba que desperdiciar millones de dólares —moneda que manejaron en la subasta—, no era precisamente lo que ella haría.

Los demás participantes se fueron quedando rezagados ante la imponencia de los Tukusama, solo ellos quedaban y se esperaba saber el veredicto final.

Rin viró hacia la dirección de Inu No Taishō, viendo cómo Izayoi le susurraba unas cuantas palabras, que lograron que el hombre frunciera el ceño. Dudaba de que su tía estuviera dando presión a que aceptara el siguiente nivel. No parecía precisamente interesada en dicho objeto.

Cuando la puesta llego a los cinco punto ocho millones, la fuerte batalla que les habían regalado tanto el padre como el hijo se finiquitó.

 _Sesshomaru había ganado la costosa subasta._

—El collar de diamantes _Mr. Winston_ es vendido al número sesenta y nueve —terminó por decir el anunciante. Mientras la gente aplaudía por la «victoria» de Sesshōmaru.

—Felicidades, se ha hecho de un collar de cinco punto ochos millones, Rin —el albino le musito al oído, con voz aterciopelada y altanera.

Abrió los ojos en par en par al escucharlo, no podía creer que el hombre se hubiera embarcado en la subasta, para demostrar lo «desprendido» que era con ella. Una mujer que precisamente no usaba joyería de tan cara como esa.

La hizo reaccionar al hacerla dar unos cuantos pasos, ya no parecía interesado en lo demás que estaba por subastarse. Ella accedió por inercia, mientras procesaba las palabras dichas por el albino. Quería creer que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Llegando a la mesa, el hombre no la soltó, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que volvieran a sus asientos.

—Vaya compra, Sesshōmaru —hablo su padre sorprendido—. No solo un hermoso cuadro, sino también un hermoso collar para tu madre.

—Mi hijo no es tan desprendido con su madre —intervino burlona la albina—. Ese collar es para la dama que sujeta celosamente, ¿no es así, cariño?

—Tan persuasiva como siempre, madre.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó André por todos, quienes se habían quedado mudos. Siendo Irasue e Inu No Taishō la excepción—. Vaya, esto que si va en serio —los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella—. No te vez contenta, hija.

—Yo… —miró a su padre y a los demás, para terminar en el dueño de esos ojos de oro, que esperaba su respuesta—…aun no me lo creo. No me esperaba algo así.

—Parece ser que las intenciones de mi hijo, son claras —habló el mayor de los albinos—. ¿Lo entiendes, Rin?

—Eso trato…

—El viejo le ha regalado joyas mejores y más caras a mi mamá —agrego Inuyasha—. Debes sorprenderte con algo mejor, no te dejes engatusar... —se calló al sentir el fuerte estirón de cabello por parte de Sango—. ¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre, Sango?

—Deja de ser tan imprudente y metido —le regañó—. El día que tengas novia, querrás vender hasta el alma para complacerla.

—Tonterías —dijo entre dientes—. Este Tukusama jamás caerá ante una mujer.

Las platica volvió amenizarse por los regaños que recibía Inuyasha, por parte de Sango y su madre. Pero ella ni siquiera les prestó atención. Aún estaba debatiéndose de la verdadera intención del albino por tal acción.

—Es hora de que reclame lo que me exigió, madre —dijo Sesshōmaru, ignorando las otras platicas.

—Con gusto, cariño —la mujer se levantó con la caballerosa ayuda de André—. Es hora de reclamar el amor que me da mi hijo gastando dinero en mí —dijo «enternecida».

Sesshōmaru no presto atención a las palabras de Irasue, se concentró en soltarla y ofrecerle el brazo, para que la dama albina hiciera exactamente lo mismo con su otra extremidad.

Se encaminaron en silenció hacia donde se encontraba la entrega de papeles, de los objetos adquiridos. En dónde fueron atendidos sin demora alguna.

Irasue fue la primera en reclamar el hermoso cuadro a su nombre, postrando su elegante firma sobre el documento que la declaraba como la nueva dueña.

—Dígame que esto es una broma de mal gusto —pidió en voz baja.

—Quería que convenciéramos a todos —le recordó—, y esto es un buen comienzo.

Rin suspiro ante ello, no esperaba que las cosas se fueran a tornar así, pero si el hombre quería que así fuera, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Le daría el gusto de comportarse como la dama maravillada y enamorada por tan desprendido gesto hacia ella.

Se acercó a firma el dichoso papel, proclamándose como la dueña del tan elegante y cara joya.

—¿Desea el llevarla de una vez o prefiere el que la mandemos a un banco en especial? —Le preguntó el hombre.

—Sesshōmaru —le llamó melosamente—. ¿Podría prestarme su cuenta para guardar mi regalo?

El albino rodó los ojos ante su propuesta, pero no se negó a ello. Dio los datos necesarios para que la joya terminara en la seguridad de su cuenta bancaría. De esa manera, no se sentía tan presionada. De alguna forma, seguía estando en las manos del hombre, que era lo que le importaba.

Después del desagradable momento del «regalo», volvieron a la mesa, en donde —por fin— pudo degustar de su postre.

La subasta había terminado y con ello las melodías de la orquesta se hicieron presentes, dejando la gran plaza para aquellos que quisieran aprovechar la pista. Y así había sido, varias parejas —especialmente matrimonios— bailaron al son de la música.

Entre ellos se hicieron presentes Inu No Taishō e Izayoi, quien sonreía contenta ante las palabras que su marido le susurraba. Después se les unió André e Irasue, quienes charlaban, mientras demostraban todo el porte europeo en la fiesta.

Se veían tan bien y contentos de hacerlo que, al momento en que termino su postre y dio el último trago a su copa de champagne, se levantó y extendió su mano al albino. Quien la miró con la ceja alzada.

—No me dejará con las ganas, ¿o sí? —Lo retó abiertamente.

Sesshōmaru se incorporó sin decir ni una sola palabra, acepto su mano y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. En dónde la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que lo largo de su vestido se hondeara y dejara al descubierto sus piernas, gracias al corte lateral izquierdo de la falda negra.

La fuerte mano se posiciono en su espalda, mientras la otra le sostenía de la mano. Ella sólo accedió al colocar su mano libre sobre el brazo del albino y empezar a seguir el ritmo de la melodía. Llevándose la grata sorpresa de lo bien que bailaba Sesshōmaru.

—Vaya sorpresa me acabo de llevar —dijo con voz queda, pero audible para ambos.

—Hmmm…

—Supongo que su madre le orillo a aprender a bailar —aseguró sin temor alguno—. Sin duda lo hizo todo un caballero.

—No creo que me vea como tal, Rin.

—En estos momentos, se ve como uno —le sonrió—. Sea el caballero adecuado para esta damisela enamorada.

—Deje de bromear —le advirtió.

—No estoy bromeando, solo estoy actuando —rectifico al albino—. No vinimos a eso, no me lo recordó con la joyita que me acaba de regalar.

La melodía cambio, volviéndose mucho más pausada, sutil e íntima, provocando que se olvidará de todo protocolo, llevando sus dos manos hacia la nuca del albino, orillándolo a que las grandes manos se posaran sobre su cintura, pegándola más al cuerpo masculino.

—Si vamos hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien y a mi manera —le susurró sobre los delgados labios—. ¿O piensa oponerse?

—No.

Rin sabía quiénes le miraban, acentuado especialmente en Sara y su madre, que estaban en su respectiva mesa, muy cerca de la pista. A lo lejos se encontraba Bankotsu, que, para su alivio, no se había atrevido a interactuar con ella. Ya fuera por la presencia de Sesshōmaru o simplemente porque no se metería en problemas, al tener al líder de los Niikura en dicha fiesta.

Por esos motivos, era el momento adecuado para callarlos a todos y darles de que hablar. Porque así era ella, no se andaba con rodeos y mucho menos con vergüenzas.

Inició con darle uno que otro beso pausado a aquellos cálidos labios, hasta que pareció cansar al albino, quien la pego más a él para robarle un beso.

Profundo, lento, sedoso, caliente y con sabor a champagne, era a lo que le sabía ese beso. Un maldito contacto y bastante vicioso, que le hizo olvidarse en donde se encontraba, con tal de probar un poco más de la delicia que le regalaba Sessōmaru.

No había sido como aquel beso que se dieron a las afueras del edificio, ese era tan apasionado y adictivo, que no quería que se terminara. Jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza lo buen besador que resulto ser su pareja.

Sesshōmaru terminó el beso, pero sus labios se siguieron tocandose, mientras su mirada se encontraba con los iris ambarinos. Tan desafiante e imponente como siempre, pero con un brillo peculiar, uno que no supo descifrar.

—¿Contenta?

~O~

Cuando llego a la casa, solo se encontró con Hakudōshi y Shippō, quienes seguían jugando. Kohaku y Kanna ya se habían ido a dormir, y no era para menos, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

Los chicos le comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas, pero ella les despacho con un simple «estoy cansada, mañana hablamos». Y se fue a su habitación, en donde solo se quitó el vestido para ponerse su pijama, se desmaquillo, soltó su cabellera y se echó a la cama boca abajo.

Se quedó así por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que llevo los dedos a sus labios, recordando el tremendo beso que se dieron Sesshōmaru y ella frente de todos.

—¿Será así en todo? —Le preguntó a la nada—. ¡Maldición! —Se echó la almohada sobre su cabeza.

No quería aceptarlo de ninguna manera, pero tampoco podía engañarse, ese beso le había sabido a gloria y tenía ganas de que se volviera a repetir.

Bufó por sus adentros y se quitó la almohada, para abrazarla al instante en que giró, quedando con la vista suspendida en el techo.

—Quien lo diría —rió torpemente—. Sesshōmaru Tukusama me calentó con un simple beso.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _*Capcom vs Marvel 3:_ Es un juego de peleas, en donde se unen personajes de las historietas de Marvel y personajes de los videojuegos de Capcom. Esté en especial se trata de la tercera edición, que fue lanzada para PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 y PlayStation Vita.

 _*Dante:_ Personaje principal de la saga de Devil May Cry (no reboot). La apariencia que se muestra en Capcom vs Marvel 3, es la de Devil May Cry 3 «Dante's Awakening».

 _*Traje corte italiano:_ Se le dice así, porque el saco es más largo, más ancho de los hombros, más delgado del talle (ajustándose un poco más al cuerpo del hombre) y sin ningún tipo de abertura en la parte inferior del saco.

 _*Número sesenta y nueve:_ Rin lo refiere a la famosa posición sexual, en donde la pareja se realiza sexo oral al mismo tiempo.

 _*Collar Mr. Winston:_ Este collar se dio a conocer gracias a la actriz y modelo Jessica Alba, en el año 2013. Esto ocurrió en la presentación número 70 de los Globos de Oro.

El collar fue hecho por la famosa casa de joyería "Harry Winston Jewelers", quien lo tiene evaluado en 5. 8 millones de dólares.

 **Dudas:**

 **¿Por qué Sesshōmaru si tuvo una aventura y Rin no?**

Rin si ha tenido aventuras después de su rompimiento con Bankotsu, no se ha mantenido en celibato de ninguna manera. El que no haya insinuado nada anteriormente, es otra cosa. En este capítulo les di a conocer, que tuvo relaciones de una sola noche con un modelo italiano. Quizás en un futuro, mencione algunas otras aventuras de Rin.

 **¿Por qué siempre la primera en enamorarse es Rin?**

No sé de dónde sacan el que yo voy hacer que Rin, sea la primera en caer. Cuándo en la historia no se ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés sentimental por ninguna de las dos partes. Falta un poco más para que estos empiecen hacerse presentes. Y no, no tengo aun contemplado a quién haré caer primero. Así que relájense, que nada está escrito aún.

 **¿Quién de los dos caerá primero?**

Es una pregunta similar a la anterior, pero acá no finiquitan nada. Solo buscan los horrorosos spoilers. Y la verdad, no planeo decir nada al respecto, porque si no, toda la historia pierde toda su gracia.

Así que mejor díganme ustedes, ¿quién cree que caiga primero? ¿Y por qué? ¡Lancen sus apuestas!

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Un viernes más, para dejarles el nuevo capítulo de la historia, que espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que ya tienen este fic en sus favoritos y la siguen. Como también les agradezco a los lectores anónimos.

Mis respectivos saludos y agradecimientos a las personas que han dejado su reviews, las cuales son: **Nymer1a** , **Maril3** , **Milly Taisho** , **floresamaabc** , **La Rozeta** , **Kate-Klaroline** , **ookami-ouji** , **Mayuzz** , **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes** , **Claudy05** , **Aleliz** , **Abigz** (por el capítulo 7 segunda parte :3), **Dani Pasos Lara** y **Cleoru Misumi**.

Recuerden a todos los que estén interesados en unirse al grupo **Elixir Plateado** , pasen a mi perfil de fanfiction, para que puedan obtener el link y el nombre de las administradoras del grupo. No olviden que este grupo es totalmente dirigido a la pareja **SesshRin**.

También encontrarán ahí el link para pasar al **Pixiv** de **Rozeta** , en donde encontrarán su arte de esta hermosa pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin. Y si desean ver los avances de los personajes de Gentle Lie, no olviden de ir a checarlos con ella.

Siendo esto todo, les deseo una bonita noche, buen inicio de fin de semana y nos leemos el siguiente viernes.

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo diez**

Las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, sin perder tiempo en nimiedades, sólo teniendo en mira su objetivo a realizar. Una regla de oro que era invaluable para él, y que cumplían sin problema alguno, especialmente en momentos tan importantes como ese.

Esa misma noche se efectuaría el penúltimo desfile del año y el último de colaboraciones con casas de modas extranjeras. Por lo tanto, la disciplina y el perfeccionismo estaba al orden del día. Sobre todo, al tener a alguien tan perfeccionista como Jakotsu, que gritaba cada vez que algo no estaba saliendo acorde a lo dictado.

Sesshōmaru sólo estaba ahí de observador y como la persona que daba la última palabra. Sin olvidar que tenía que abrir la presentación y, el asociarse con los interesados, como era cada vez que se realizaba un evento de ese calibre. Pero esa vez, tenía algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás.

Rin estaba con él, no solo para fungir con el papel de acompañante, sino, porque estaba como representante de la textilera. Prácticamente estaba tomando su rol, como una de las inversionistas más poderosas e importantes de dicha corporación.

André le había pedido a su hija el que fuera en su lugar, ya que no podría hacerse presente. Él se embarcó a una exposición de nuevas maquinarias en el extranjero, que prometían dar una nueva renovación para cualquier textilera del mundo. Por lo tanto, tenía que ir a cerciorarse como todo líder que era.

A pesar de que la textilera tenía como representante al vicepresidente, el castaño pidió el apoyo de su hija, la cual termino aceptando —sin muchas ganas— a la petición de su padre.

También tenía presente que sería de ayuda a su «novia», si esta no tenía claro ciertos aspectos técnicos. Sobre todo, porque ellos eran los que les proporcionaban la materia prima, y si querían vender lo que estaban presentando, la textilera también debía quedar bien parada. Así que accedió a la petición que le pidió el padre de Rin.

Le miró de soslayo por unos minutos, viendo que era lo que la mantenía tan entretenida. Desde su llegada, la mujer no mostro su entusiasmo o las ganas de fastidiarlo, solo se había abstenido a saludarlo y después hacerse en un rincón de los pasillos, metida en su propio mundo.

No sólo eso le llamo su atención, sino también la pinta que se cargaba la mujer. Se dio cuenta de las ojeras, de los parpados ligeramente hinchados y lo irritados que tenía los ojos.

Había dos opciones para el albino; una era que la mujer ha estado sufriendo de constantes desveladas y la otra, que algo o «alguien» la había hecho llorar hasta al grado de ser perceptible para cualquiera.

Volvió su atención a los papeles que tenía en sus manos, obligándose a concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Lo que le pasara a esa mujer, no era algo que le importara o le perjudicara en absoluto.

Así se mantuvo durante un largo tiempo, dedicándose a lo suyo y a responder esporádicas preguntas de los trabajadores. Hasta que la castaña se animó en acercarse a él. Tomó asiento sobre la mesa, sin importarle las carpetas que se encontraban descansando en la tabla de madera, sólo se dispuso a verlo fijamente, para así llamar su atención. Hecho que logró, con el extra de que estaba molesto porque se sentó en los papeles que estaba revisando.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó secamente.

—¿Qué tan importante es la salud de las modelos para su empresa?

Sesshōmaru se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del asiento, para dedicar toda su atención en la mujer que estaba sobre la mesa. Sobre todo, por la pregunta que le hizo de la nada.

—No somos una agencia de modelos, como para ocuparnos de esos detalles —respondió escuetamente.

—Qué manera tan sutil de decir que no le importa.

—¿Tendría que importarme? —Enarcó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Debería, después de todo, son ustedes quienes las vuelven famosas.

—Son los diseñadores quienes las escogen, nosotros solo formulamos su contrato para que trabajen —le hizo saber—. Pero sí, tenemos un control de salud con las modelos que se requieran o quieran trabajar para nosotros.

—¿Es decir?

—La modelo debe tener el peso adecuado dependiendo de su altura y complexión, si están por debajo de su peso establecido, no se les contrata.

—Muy extraño para una empresa de moda japonesa —comentó dudosa.

—Porque no somos una empresa japonesa más —le corrigió—. Nosotros vendemos a un público más extenso. Si nos basáramos en personas tan ridículamente delgadas, como la mayoría de las modelos, nuestros ingresos serían nulos. En especial, cuando exportamos mercancía a occidente, en donde las diversidades físicas son más variadas que en Asia.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen esté régimen?

—Desde hace ocho años —respondió sin apartar su mirada de la castaña—. ¿A qué viene todo ese interrogatorio?

—Trabajo con un artículo sobre la salud en las modelos japonesas y la imagen que venden al consumidor —le contestó con sinceridad.

En eso recordó el folder que encontró en el despacho de su madre, que contenía aportes médicos, de experiencias y un sinfín de imágenes nada agradables para su vista. La gran mayoría contenía a mujeres y hombres con críticos problemas de anorexia y bulimia.

Con eso podía entender el cuestionario que le hizo, respecto al régimen que manejaba la empresa. Tal vez, para saber cómo el emporio manejaba ese tipo de situaciones o, quizás, para compararlos con otras compañías.

—Hmmm…

—Mujeres como Kagura, son consideradas como modelos de talla grande —habló con un dejo de molestia—. ¿Eso no lo irrita?

—Me da igual como la consideren los demás —respondió escuetamente—, y dudo mucho que eso le afecte a ella.

—En eso tiene razón, es una mujer muy segura de sí misma —una tenue sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios carmín—. Cómo tampoco existen quejas de su parte, si tenía sexo con ella era porque su cuerpo le gustaba, ¿no es así?

Ignoró por completo el comentario, no hablaría sobre lo que una vez existió entre Kagura y él. Sin dejar de lado, que de seguro la pelinegra ya había soltado prenda ante las inquietudes de Rin.

Así que cogió la punta de una de las carpetas que quedaron bajo el trasero de la castaña, hecho que hizo que la mujer dejara de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría y que se levantara de la mesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al ponerse de pie.

Sesshōmaru sólo cogió el folder y empezó a checar los papeles que tenía, dejando como cerrado la charla con la mujer. Cosa que pareció entender, aunque eso no impidió que se sentara a su costado y se quedara viendo lo que hacía.

El albino solo esperaba tener paciencia, ya que prefería escucharla berrear por cualquier cosa, que tener que aguantarla con aquella mirada melancólica y molesto silenció.

Arrugó el entrecejo ante la sola idea, de que se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la parlanchina mujer, porque no le haya explicación a su incomodidad, ante el mutismo que se presentó entre los dos. Sin embargo, tampoco cuestiono el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, o quien se había atrevido en hacerla llorar.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que la hora del evento se había hecho presente, así viendo, los ultimo detalles antes de realizar la presentación. Mientras la castaña, se había ido hacia el salón en dónde se realizaría la pasarela.

Sin embargo, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la razón por la cual Rin, estaba tan sumida en una notoria tristeza. A tal grado, que incluso pensó en que se trataba de Bankotsu.

 _¿Habrá seguido insistiendo? ¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿O le hizo algo?_

De sólo pensar dichas posibilidades le hacía enojar, por lo peligroso que era que la mujer sucumbiera ante sentimentalismos, y que terminara arruinando su asociación. Quizás debía tomar en contemplación la sugerencia de Kōga y Hakudōshi, al decirle que la única manera de asegurarse de que el acuerdo se llevara a cabo, era enamorándola.

Si en su momento la idea le pareció obsoleta, ahora recobraba poder con solo el hecho de imaginar las posibilidades.

Tener comiendo de la palma de su mano a una mujer como ella, era una garantía infalible de que todo saliera tal y como él lo planeaba. Pero la castaña no era cualquier mujer, era complicada hasta la medula y difícil de domar, porque ni enamorada cedía.

Bankotsu tuvo dos años para enamorarla, pero no consiguió nada de lo que buscaba en ella y, el mejor amigo de Rin, se lo había confirmado con aquella platica que tuvieron en el bar.

 _Rin no es ninguna estúpida._

André debió haberla forjado con una voluntad de acero, para que no mezclara los negocios con los sentimientos. Para que la mujer protegiera, el patrimonio que su familia había fraguado durante años.

Sólo que había una pequeña variante que podía hacer que sus planes resultaran, y eso era que _él_ no era _Bankotsu_.

—Todo esta listo, sólo esperamos tu orden, Sesshy…Sesshōmaru —el modista corrigió ante la fría mirada que le dedico.

Sin responder nada, se dirigió hacia la grada de la pasarela, en dónde recibiría a los invitados e iniciaría el desfile, ante los ojos de todos los espectadores, tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

~O~

— _¿Cómo van las cosas por tu lado?_ —Preguntó la voz masculina.

—No he avanzado mucho, he estado llena de trabajo —respondió, mientras se cercioraba de que nadie escuchar su plática—. Quizás aproveche esta noche para hablarlo con Rin.

— _Hmmm._

—¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti? —Cuestionó interesada.

— _Hable con él_ —guardó silenció por unos segundos—, _no pareció muy convencido al principio, pero estoy seguro que sembré la duda o, al menos, un poco de curiosidad en él._

—No dudo que así sea —una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en los labios carmín—. Rin es de su agrado, al menos físicamente hablando.

— _Suenas muy segura._

—Lo conozco desde hace años, por lo tanto, conozco su gusto en mujeres.

— _¿Rin entra entre sus gustos?_ —Preguntó divertido.

—Rin tiene las curvas perfectas para él, de eso no tengo dudas.

— _Al menos eso ya es ganancia_.

—Sí, aunque no es un hombre que se deje llevar por las pasiones. Será un proceso difícil, tardará un tiempo para que ceda ante sus impulsos carnales hacia Rin.

— _No esperaba menos de él_ —rió—. _Un hombre fuerte y difícil de manipular._

—Pero no imposible —sonrió—. Hasta el hombre más poderoso del mundo, cae ante la sonrisa de una mujer.

— _Vaya talón de Aquiles nos cargamos los hombres_ —rió divertido.

—¿Crees que todo esto resulte, Hakudōshi? —Preguntó con seriedad.

— _Confío en que así será, Kagura_ —suspiro pesadamente—. _Por el bien de todos, más vale que sea así._

—Ojalá que todo este jueguito no termine mal —chistó molesta—. No me gustaría cargar con eso que llaman conciencia.

— _Pues más vale que empieces hacer tu parte, sino quieres que eso ocurra…_

Kagura torció la boca de sólo imaginar que el plan se desviara por el camino incorrecto, porque si resultaba ser así, no sabía cómo haría para lidiar con la culpa. Tal vez terminaría diciendo todo lo que sabe y eso podría ser peor.

De alguna manera no era tan fría o calculadora como lo eran Sesshōmaru y Hakudōshi, ella un no perdía esa cosa llamada _empatía_.

—Querido, te dejó —anunció al momento en que vio a Rin, el caminar hacia ella—. Tengo que atender a Rin.

— _Bien, nos estamos comunicando,_ _ **Bruja**_ _._

—Adiós, _Víbora_ …

—¿Qué manera es esa de despedirte? —Espetó Rin, al llegar al frente suyo.

—Es de cariño, querida —miró a la castaña—. Mejor dime, ¿quién fue el idiota que te hizo llorar?

—Ningún idiota —su semblante se volvió sombrío—. El desfile esta por empezar, así que mejor te cuento cuando todo esto se haya calmado, porque también es algo que quiero contarle a Jakotsu.

—Como gustes.

—Gracias —le regaló una escueta sonrisa—. ¿Vamos?

La pelinegra sólo asintió y siguió los pasos de su acompañante, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Lo que le hizo pensar en todo ese lío en el que termino metiéndose. No sabía si eso resultaría o, al menos, terminaría para bien. Sólo esperaba no ser culpable de que ese semblante que veía en su amiga, terminara por ser permanente por una idea loca, de la cual no se sentía segura en apoyar.

~O~

La presentación había resultado ser todo un éxito, los presentes y los asociados quedaron más que satisfechos, por la pasarela que les fue presentada. Y eso era suficiente para que se diera una segunda vez o quizás, para que otras casas de modas quisieran el colaborar con ellos.

En lo que respectaba a Jakotsu, es quien se había llevado la noche, por el gran trabajo que mostro con sus diseños. Habían encantado tanto, que el hombre no paraba de ser alabado y aconsejado, para que empezara su propia casa de moda bajo su nombre y apellido.

—Fue un excelente trabajo —habló Rin, quien estaba a su costado—. Parece ser que usted y Jakotsu, hacen una buena mancuerna, ¡ah!

—Hmmm…

—Vaya, ni así se le ve contento —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que se necesita para que sonría de buena gana? Y no, no me refiero a esa sonrisa sádica tan perturbadora que posee.

—¿Por qué has estado llorando? —Ignoró las palabras de la mujer y por fin se animó a preguntar.

La castaña se quedó muda y desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, mostrando su poco interés en responder su duda, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

 _Odiaba que lo ignoraran._

—¿Bankotsu?

—No —respondió escuetamente.

—Hmmm…

—¿A caso le interesa el estado en el cual me encuentro? —Volvió a verlo.

—No —fue sincero—, aunque no me gustaría que su estado lo atribuyeran conmigo. Es tan obvia.

—¡Oh! —Se mofó sarcásticamente—. Las apariencias, me había olvidado de ello.

Sesshōmaru bajó el rostro al nivel de la mujer, ganándose de nuevo la mirada achocolatada, que no titubeo al enfrentarlo. Sus narices se rozaron y el aroma de ambos se mezclaron en un agradable y cálida aura.

—De eso se trata toda esta faramalla, ¿no lo recuerda?

—Lo sé —los ojos se ensombrecieron por las largas pestañas negras—, pero hay cosas que están fuera de mi control —torció la boca—. Soy humana, no se le olvide.

El albino se limitó en observar el rostro de la castaña, encontrándose con las suaves y armoniosas facciones de las cuales era dueña. Tan dulce, delicada y hermosa, esas eran las palabras que describían esa cara de porcelana. Que en ese momento se mostraban más frágiles que nunca, por «aquello» que le hizo llorar y aún seguía afectándole.

Le creía cuando le decía que Bankotsu, no era el motivo por el cual se encontraba así, pero debía ser algo muy importante para ella, como para que le afectara. De tal manera de que la hacía lucir tan frágil y desprotegida.

—¡Buena noche! —Sesshōmaru miró de soslayo al individuo que llego—. Espero no interrumpir nada, pero quería felicitarle por el increíble desfile que nos regaló.

Reconoció de inmediato al hombre que había llegado ante ellos, se trataba de uno de los críticos de moda más importantes del país. Su trabajo era resaltar lo mejor de lo mejor, no sólo en la costura japonesa, sino también en toda Asía. Y una de las cosas que más detallaba, era la calidad de la tela con la que se trabajaba.

No había duda de que no había venido precisamente a «felicitarlo», sino abordar a Rin, sobre el procesamiento y la calidad de tela que ofrecían al mercado. Ese era el primer reto de la noche para la castaña.

—Disculpe mi mala educación, señorita Lowell —se disculpó con una falsa sonrisa—. Déjeme presentarme ante usted, soy Byakuya Itō.

—¡Oh! Pero si es el hermano menor de Kagura —dijo con un tono alegre.

—Así es —le sonrió—. Es un placer el conocerla.

—El placer es mío.

Se hizo la plática entre ambos y, aunque el hombre se mostraba amistoso, no dejaba de realizar su trabajo, haciendo el interrogatorio de manera perspicaz y astuta. Se le notaba que era un Itō, en todo sentido. Tan parecido a sus hermanos Naraku y Kagura.

Sin embargo, Rin estaba demostrando de lo que estaba hecha, respondía con tranquilidad, astucia y elegancia, mostrando que no estaba para nada desactualizada en el movimiento de la textilera. Quizás habían hondeado en el tema padre e hija, o simplemente que la mujer era realmente buena en esos ámbitos.

Si no estaba equivocado, podía asegurar de que Rin, podría convertirse en la perfecta representante de la textilera. Tenía las bases, la personalidad, la inteligencia y la experiencia por muy extraño que sonara eso último. Sólo era cuestión de pulir ciertos detalles, los cuales eran mínimos y sin mucha relevancia.

 _Era un talento innato, negado a seguir los pasos del padre._

Siguieron así durante casi una hora, hasta que la recepción se volvió más tranquila y dieron pase a una reunión más íntima, en donde las charlas banales y los tragos se volvieron lo más importante.

En ese instante se encontraban con Inu No Taishō e Izayoi, que platicaban amenamente con una Rin, mucho más entusiasmada y vivaz. Parecía ser que la melancolía, no era precisamente un estado común en la castaña.

—Un fin de semana familiar, ¡ah! —Exclamó la menor.

—Cada inicio de otoño lo realizamos, es una época del año que le fascina a Inu No Taishō y le gusta compartirlo con su familia —le hizo saber Izayoi—. Pensé que estabas al tanto de ello.

—No, mi papá no me dijo nada al respecto —respondió con simpleza.

—Pero suponíamos que lo sabrías por Sesshōmaru —aclaró Inu No Taishō, que les miro a ambos inquisitoriamente—. ¿Por qué no la has invitado aun, Sesshōmaru?

—Es que esta semana no hemos podido vernos, ni comunicarnos como quisiéramos —Rin intervino al instante—. Él ha estado tan ocupado con lo del desfile y yo con algunos trabajos para la revista —les mostró un rostro afligido—. No se enoje tío, son cosas que suelen pasar a veces, ya sabe…

—Es cierto, amor. No debes ser tan duro, simplemente ha sido una semana pesada para ambos.

Sesshōmaru no tenía la intención de aclarar el verdadero motivo, por el cual no había informado a Rin, sobre el viaje anual que realizaban los Tukusama. Ni mucho menos, el interrumpir la manera en que las dos mujeres manipulaban al hombre con amables palabras y caras de inocencia.

—Será agradable el tenerte con nosotros, Rin.

—Gracias, tía —le sonrió—. Esperó no importunar.

—Para nada, hija —aseguró Inu No Taishō—. Incluso invitaré a tu padre, después de todo, ustedes también son parte de nuestra familia.

—¡Qué lindo eres, tío! —Abrazó al mayor de los albinos, siendo correspondida suavemente por el hombre—. Me saque la lotería, el tío y suegro perfecto.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludó Kagura.

Todos miraron a la recién llegada, que se mostraba con todo su esplendoroso porte y elegancia tan característica de la mujer de ojos escarlata. Algo a lo que se acostumbró por los años que tenía de conocerla.

Kagura al igual que Kōga, podría decir que, eran como sus amigos más allegados o íntimos. Los conoció en su adolescencia y, aunque los dos eran ese tipo de personas que distaban mucho de su personalidad, había congeniado con él. A tal grado, de que siempre le habían brindado apoyo y lealtad ciegamente.

—Buena noche, Kagura —saludo Inu No Taishō—. Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

—El placer es mío, señor Tukusama —hizo una elegante y sutil reverencia a los presentes—. Espero no interrumpir algo importante, pero vengo a robarles por unos momentos a Rin, ¿se puede? —Le miró especialmente a él.

—Oye, ni que fuera niña de cinco años para que me den permiso —se quejó la castaña, ganándose la sonrisa del matrimonio—. No tardo.

Rin paso de largo y se fue con Kagura, dejándolo solo con Inu No Taishō e Izayaoi. Esperando a que su progenitor empezara el cuestionario, para sacarle la verdad sobre porque no había invitado con tiempo a Rin, a dicha reunión familiar.

—No eres precisamente un hombre que olvida, ni, aunque este bajo presión —le echó en cara.

—In No Taishō, por favor… —Le llamó su mujer, con una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Ya lo hizo usted, no veo el motivo para dramatizar algo tan estúpido como eso.

—Suponiendo que su romance sea cierto, esperaba que fueras más atento con tu novia, hijo —habló con rudeza.

—Rin no goza precisamente de esos privilegios —escupió sin pudor alguno—. No esperé que la trate como usted trata a su esposa, porque no somos iguales, padre.

—Eso lo tengo claro, Sesshōmaru.

—Inu No Taishō, por favor —volvió a intervenir la mujer—. Deja de acosar a tu hijo, habías prometido en ya dejar este tema por la paz.

—Izayaoi…

—Ya se lo dije una vez, padre. Me importa muy poco lo que usted crea de esta relación —lo encaró sin problema alguno—. Si me disculpan, tengo a invitados que atender —les dedico una torcida sonrisa.

Sin darle tiempo de réplica partió de la compañía de la pareja, para perderse en algún lugar, no tenía intenciones de aguantar a su padre y a nadie más, cuando se trataba de su «relación» con Rin.

Después de unas cuantas charlas esporádicas con algunos interesados, escucho las voces de Rin, Kagura y Jakotsu, en uno de los pasillos más escondidos del recinto. Algo que le pareció extraño, pero no pretendía el escuchar a escondidas. Pero el repentino sollozo por parte del modista, hizo que su cuerpo no respondiera, de tal manera que termino oyendo la plática entre esos tres.

—¿Hablas de Yura Sakasagami? —Kagura interrogó ligeramente sorprendida.

—Sí… —Respondió con voz baja.

—No lo puedo creer, es una lástima —dijo el diseñador entre lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie?

—Sus padres prefirieron no hacer conocer su descenso —respondió la castaña, tratando de no llorar—. Solo fueron las personas más allegada a la familia.

—¿Pero no se suponía que estaba tratando su anorexia? —Espetó la pelinegra.

—Tenía recaídas constantes —menciono con un tono de culpabilidad—. Por lo tanto, el paro cardíaco fue inevitable.

—Esperó no te estés culpando por esto, Rin —habló molesta la pelinegra.

—Sé que no fue mi culpa, pero creo que podía haber hecho algo más…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, cariño —intervino Jakotsu—. Simplemente es algo que no está entre nuestras manos controlar.

—Lo sé…

—Pues no parece —Kagura volvió hablar—. Yura tenía todo un futuro por delante, era una de las modelos que destacaba por su cuerpo, pero su mente fue tan pobre. Su necesidad de complacer a esa bola de idiotas, fue quien la llevo a ahí —si voz era iracunda—. No fuiste la única que le aconsejo, también su familia, incluso yo me tome la molestia de decirle que estaba mal lo que hacía a su cuerpo.

—Kagura no sigas —pidió Jakotsu, pero la mujer lo ignoró.

—Lamentó la muerte de Yura, pero tampoco voy a permitir que esta tonta se haga responsable por algo que ni siquiera fue su culpa.

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo recargado en la pared, oyendo la plática que había surgido entre los tres. De esa manera descubrió el motivo por el cual Rin, estaba en ese estado y, sobre todo, por el interrogatorio que le hizo tras bastidores.

La importancia de la castaña, por enfermedades como la anorexia o la bulimia, no era precisamente por una referencia social o por un trabajo para la revista, se mostraba que había un trasfondo más complicado. De tal manera, de que esto llegaba a afectarle gravemente.

 _¿Por qué?_

La idea de que Rin, haya vivido un trastorno alimenticio le parecía difícil de creer, no sólo por la confianza que la mujer mostraba ante su aspecto físico, sino porque André, no hubiera permitido que su hija experimentara algo de ese estilo. Sin dejar de lado, de que, si ese fuera el caso, la mujer no estaría curada del todo y su problema con la comida siempre estaría presente. Y si algo con lo que parecía gozar la mujer, era el comer. Lo había visto durante todo este tiempo que la ha tratado.

En ese instante la castaña salió del pasillo sin mirar atrás, por lo cual no se había visto descubierto. En seguida le siguió el pelinegro, que le llamaba moderadamente, para no llamar la atención de nadie.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un chismoso?

Sesshōmaru no apartó la mirada de donde partió Rin, ni tampoco tenía ganas de encarar a Kagura. Por lo tanto, siguió en la misma pose, pegado a la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y con el rostro estoico.

—Hmmm… No sé ni para que pregunto —la mujer dio paso para retirarse.

—¿Por qué le afecta tanto? —Preguntó, impidiendo la partida de la pelinegra.

—¿Afectarle qué? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No te hagas la desatendida y responde.

—Simplemente quiero saber tu interés en el asunto —dio unos cuantos pasos más, quedando frente a él—. ¿A caso te ha ablandado el corazón, cariño? —habló con burla.

—No seas ridícula.

—Claro, el hombre sin corazón —rió—. Pero bueno, te voy a complacer hombre de hielo.

Le siguió con la mirada, hasta que quedo parada a su costado y con el rostro a la misma dirección de él. Por lo tanto, dejó de verla de soslayo y volvió su atención hacia donde la gente socializaba.

—Es curioso que, siendo el socio de André, no estés enterado de lo que paso.

—Lo has dicho, somos socios, no amigos —fue tajante.

—Buen punto.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento se había dibujado una sonrisa en los labios carmín, sabía que la pelinegra goza manteniéndolo en suspenso. Era como un escaso poder que le cedía de vez en cuando.

—Rin no ha sufrido ningún trastorno alimenticio, si es lo que has llegado a suponer —aclaró—. Lo que ocurre, es que ha apoyado a infinidad de personas, no solo con problemas con anorexia o bulimia, sino también con las que han dañado su físico con medicamentos falsos o artículos de belleza que daña la piel —hizo una pausa—. Tengo entendido que ha estado sirviendo a estas causas desde muy joven, monetaria y moralmente hablando.

—¿Intima con esas personas?

—Ha habido casos, como el de Yura —respondió con simpleza—, no puede evitar el empatizar con la gente que necesita de unas palabras de aliento o de un amigo. Digamos que es una fibra muy sensible en ella.

—Hmmm…

—Interesante, ¿no es así?

—¿De qué hablas? —La vio de reojo.

—Que no solo tendrás como esposa a una mujer inteligente, fuerte y rebelde, sino también un alma caritativa por naturaleza —sonrió burlona—. El paquete completo de la esposa ideal. Bueno, lo de la rebeldía no es precisamente bueno para ti —rió.

—Sandeces.

Se formó un silenció entre los dos, aunque el albino no había conseguido lo que quería de esa platica. Sabía que había algo más, algo que impulsara a la castaña a tomar eso como algo importante en su vida. Y lo había confirmado ante las palabras de Kagura.

Siendo tan «allegado» a André y no saber lo que pasaba en realidad, era un punto muy flaco en él. En especial, si se planeaba mostrar que conocía a la perfección cada cosa de Rin. Hecho que no era así, ni por asomo y tampoco tenía interés de averiguarlo por la fuente principal.

—¿Conforme?

—No.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —Espetó. Sesshōmaru volteó a verla con el ceño arrugado—. Vaya, tranquiliza tu ira.

—Habla.

—Sólo te daré una pista, lo demás lo averiguaras tú mismo, cariño —se apartó rápidamente de él, anticipando sus movimientos—. Todo se trata de la madre de Rin, porque ella murió por culpa de la anorexia —soltó sin pensarlo dos veces—. Lo demás te corresponde a ti averiguarlo, Sesshōmaru.

Kagura dio vuelta y partió de ahí, dejándolo solo y con un dejo de sorpresa interna, que no sabía cómo desaparecer.

Nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que la madre de Rin, había sufrido algo así y que ese fue el motivo de su muerte. Sobre todo, porque no tenía memoria alguna de la esposa de André.

Sabía que había muerto, pero nunca supo la razón y tampoco es que le hubiera interesado mucho. Él era muy joven cuando ocurrió, sino mal recordaba. Por lo tanto, eso decía que Rin, había perdido a su madre siendo aun prácticamente una niña, de no más de dos o tres años.

 _¿Cómo se enteró la mujer de las causas de la muerte de la madre?_

Sospechaba que tal vez lo descubrió sin querer, ante una plática de André con otra persona o por medio de documentos. Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía creer, que había sido el mismo Andre, quien le hablo del tema, ya que no era precisamente un hombre que se ocultara cosas o engañara a las personas, en especial a su hija.

Quizás lo había hecho para que ella conociera lo malo que era caer ante esas enfermedades mentales, fuera para prevenirla o el incrementar la seguridad en Rin. Cualquier que fuera la razón, encajaba perfectamente en la manera de actuar de André.

Aunque parecía que había cumplido con su objetivo, era obvio que esos temas le afectaban más de lo que debería. Tal vez, porque veía en todas esas personas lo que su madre padeció y sufrió.

Negó con la cabeza ante todo lo que estaba pensando, no era precisamente algo que le importara o le inquietara. No era su problema, después de todo. Así que opto por dar camino y encontrarla.

 _El show tenía que continuar._

Cuando volvieron a coincidir, la mujer ya no se separó de él, parecía ser que las palabras de Kagura, le habían afectado más de lo que se había esperado. En especial al verla con el rostro completamente limpio.

Se había lavado la cara y parecía ser que no encontró ánimos de maquillarse de nuevo. Aunque no lo necesitaba realmente, con o sin maquillaje, la mujer mostraba lo bonita que era. Pero esos ojos hinchados y rojizos la delataban por si solos. Ganándose las preguntas de preocupación por parte de Inu No Taishō y su esposa.

Rin se había limitado en contestarles, que se había enterado del fallecimiento de una persona que conocía. Pero no dio más explicaciones al respecto, simplemente siguió la velada lo mejor que pudo, o al menos, eso fue lo creyó él.

~O~

Llegaron frente a la puerta del apartamento de Rin, quien buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Según le dijo, Hakudōshi no se encontraba en casa y por eso la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Él no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se quedó esperando a que la castaña diera con lo que buscaba.

—Las encontré —le enseñó la llave que estaba en un llavero de un oso panda—. Muchas gracias por traerme.

—Hmmm…

—Lamentó los problemas que le ocasione —suspiro desganada—. No quería que mi animó influyera, pero no lo logré…

—No importa —dijo escuetamente—. ¿Qué pensó sobre la invitación que le hizo mi padre?

—¡Oh, eso! —Alzó los hombros—. Supongo que tengo que ir, ¿no es así?

—No es que vaya sufrir por hacerlo.

—Obvio que no —rió suavemente—. Así que no hay que pensar mucho, siendo su novia, es lo que todos esperan que suceda.

—Bien.

—Entonces es todo por esta noche —dijo cansada—. De nuevo, felicidades por el éxito de esta noche y gracias por traerme. Nos estamos viendo, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru la detuvo antes de que ingresara la llave en la cerradura y le sujetó de la barbilla con suavidad, orillándola a que lo viera. Encontrándose con esos grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

No importaba que no llevara ni una capa de maquillaje, ni que esos ojos estuvieran afectados por el llanto, esa mujer seguía viéndose linda y más con esa nariz respingada que estaba ligeramente rojiza, lo que le hacía verse mucho más inocente y tierna.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Espetó curiosa.

—No vuelva a llorar —respondió con una orden.

—¿En serio me está pidiendo eso? —rió con un dejo de incredulidad—. ¿Y puedo saber el motivo por el cual no debo llorar?

No sabía que responder, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual le respondió de esa manera. A él que más le daba si la mujer lloraba o no, no le perjudicaba en nada y era problema sólo de Rin.

—Se vez fea —contestó al instante que la soltó.

—¡Oiga! —Gritó ofendida—. ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a su novia?

—No es mi novia, es mi socia —le recordó.

—Claro, claro, solo soy su socia cuando le conviene —masculló entre dientes—. Bueno, como sea —alzó los hombros restándole interés—. Será mejor que entre a mi calabozo, no quiero seguir molestándolo con mi fealdad —le dio una menguada sonrisa—. Hasta luego, Sesshōmaru.

—Adiós, Rin.

La vio ingresar al departamento, para después dar camino hacia la salida y partir de una vez hacia su hogar. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar del porque había «bromeado» con Rin. No era precisamente una persona que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, porque le parecían estúpidas.

De alguna manera el ver a la mujer en ese estado, no era precisamente agradable. Desde que la conoció, siempre se le presente orgullosa, arrogante y pretenciosa, demostrándole ese carácter aguerrido y lo fuerte que es. Pero verla así, tan vulnerable, sensible y triste, se convertía en alguien que necesitaba ser protegida a toda costa.

Gruñó entre dientes al llegar al coche, la sola idea de pensar en eso le asqueaba. Tenía bastante claro que esa mujer no necesitaba de protección alguna, sabía cuidarse muy bien sola.

Así que se dejó de tonterías y monto el automóvil, era momento de marcharse y llegar al penthouse.

~O~

Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado enfrente del sencillo escritorio, que tenía unas cuantas carpetas encima y un vaso de whisky, que le aligeraba el trabajo que se había llevado a casa. No era precisamente algo raro en él, pero esa noche no estaba concentrado en lo suyo.

Lo que había pasado esa noche, con la melancolía de la castaña, el descubrir que había algo que le preocupara más allá de ella misma y, que eso haya sido la causa de muerte de la madre, no era algo que podía olvidar así de fácil.

Cuándo había averiguado sobre Rin, se dedicó solamente en lo que ella representaba, investigar de su familia no era un requisito necesario, después de todo, conocía a André. Por eso, no había profundizado sobre de dónde provenía.

Averiguar sobre la madre, no era precisamente lo que quería hacer, ya que no obtendría mucho, sería lo mismo que le dijo Kagura. Y recurrir a Irasue, no era precisamente una buena idea.

Si se suponía que era el novio, se esperaba de que estuviera enterado al menos de esos detalles tan importantes en la vida de Rin.

Cogió el vaso de cristal cortado y dio un profundo trago al áspero licor, que logró que su mandíbula dejara de tensarse y sus sienes dejaron de palpitar con insistencia. Estaba cansado y agobiado por una estupidez, y vaya que si lo tenía claro.

El sonido que produjo su celular, fue lo que lo saco de sus divagaciones, así cogiéndolo y viendo de que se trataba.

El mensaje era de Hakudōshi, algo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, no tenía ganas de tratar con ese tipo. A pesar de eso, no tenía más opción de leer lo que quería, así que checo el sutil mensaje que le mando.

 _«Rin es vulnerable en los momentos nostálgicos y tristes, y es la manera más rápida de llegar a ella y ganársela. No desaproveche esas oportunidades por segunda vez, no suele ser una mujer sentimentalista»._

 _¿Qué era eso? ¿Un manual de como conquistar a Rin?_

Aventó el móvil sobre el escritorio enojado, no sólo por el mensaje en sí, sino porque aún no entendía que era lo que conseguía ese sujeto con todo eso. No era precisamente un juego de lealtad o porque ganara algo particularmente importante.

 _¿Ocio? ¿Diversión? ¿Una idea psicópata por parte de Hakudōshi?_

No lo entendía por más que lo trataba, pero ese sujeto no era cualquiera, sabía camuflar muy bien sus intenciones. Y eso era lo que más lo encabritaba, el no poder penetrar esa barrera con la que se protegía el albino. Pero en realidad no era ningún escudo, simplemente así era ese hombre.

 _Una víbora calculadora y sádica._

Exhaló con pesadez, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento y apretándose el puente de su nariz. Debía calmarse y pensar con claridad las cosas, no podía perder el temple por una tontería como esa.

No caería ante lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el albino y tampoco dejaría que los estados de ánimos de la castaña, le perjudicaran de ninguna manera.

Estaba obligado a tomar eso como lo que era, un negoció importante y que debía manejar con mucho cuidado. Lo demás poco importaba, solo jugaría a su manera sin dejar que nadie más se inmiscuyera.

Si tenía que pasar sobre de Hakudōshi, Bankotsu o incluso de la misma Rin, para conseguir su objetivo. Lo haría. Porque él jamás ha perdido y esa vez no sería la excepción.

El celular volvió a sonar, pero esa vez era una llamada que estaba entrando, encontrándose que era el mismo André, quien esperaba en ser atendido. Así que aceptó la llamada, dejándola en altavoz.

— _¿Te he despertado?_

—No.

— _Menos mal_ —rió.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —Fue directo.

— _¿Cómo le fue a Rin?_

—Creo que eso puedes preguntárselo a ella.

— _Pero ella no se evalúa_ —agregó—. _Me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto._

André le había pedido el favor, no para que ayudara a su hija, sino para que la examinara. Ahora podía entender porque no hubo la necesidad de que interviniera, eso había sido como un examen que, la castaña no sabía que había realizado.

—Es buena.

— _¿Solo eso?_ —Preguntó desilusionado.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, si es lo que querías saber.

— _Quiero saber si te sorprendió._

 _¿Qué si lo había sorprendido?_

Sí que lo había hecho, a pesar de saber que la mujer siempre mostró ser alguien preparada, no esperaba que fuera a tal nivel.

 _Rin era una empresaria por nacimiento._

—Sé muy bien con la mujer con la que estoy, André.

— _Me alegra saber que la valoras de esa manera_ —respondió aliviado—. _Los hombres no suelen fijarse en ella por su inteligencia._

—Soy un hombre exigente —respondió—, y tu hija lleno mis expectativas satisfactoriamente.

— _Espero que eso siga siendo así por un largo tiempo_ —rió—. _No lo tomes como una presión de mi parte, pero si me gustaría verla casada con un hombre como tú._

Se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabía si atribuirlo como una ingenuidad por parte del hombre o, simplemente, estaba tratando de pescar algo que no cuadrara con la relación que mantenía con su hija.

No era ningún estúpido, como para creerse que ese cuento se lo tragaba André, era un hombre demasiado perspicaz cuando se lo proponía. Así que se iría con cuidado, no dejaría que su hija dejara todo lo que les pertenecía en sus manos, hasta asegurarse de que era la persona indicada.

—Hmmm… —exhaló—. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

— _Eso es todo, gracias por responder mis dudas_ —rió.

—Hasta luego, André.

— _Nos estamos viendo, Sesshōmaru._

La llamada finalizo, dejándolo con otro extraño sabor de boca, por la charla que mantuvo con André. Demostrándole lo complicado que sería el obtener lo que quería, ese hombre no era precisamente manipulable.

Si quería ganarse la textilera, tenía que demostrar que era digno para su hija. Así que no debía aceptar cada ofrecimiento mal habido por parte de André. Si llegaba hacerlo, eso finiquitaba toda intención de obtener la textilera.

Rin tenía razón al decirle que le dejara a cargo de los demás, él sólo debía concentrarse en el pez más gordo, y ese era André Lowell.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Infartos en personas con trastornos alimenticios:_ Las personas que sufren anorexia nerviosa o bulimia, están propensas a sufrir arritmias cardíacas y muerte súbita vinculadas a bajos niveles de potasio (hipopotesemia) derivados del abuso de laxantes, diuréticos, vómitos constantes y una pobre dieta.

Aquí les dejo las edades de cada uno de los integrantes que han aparecido en el fic, para aquellos que han tenido curiosidad de saber estos pequeños detalles.

 _ ***Protagonistas:**_

Sesshōmaru Tukusama – 33 años.

Rin Lowell – 29 años.

 _ ***Familia de Sesshōmaru:**_

Irasue Lundgren – 58 años.

Inu no Taishō Tukusama – 56 años.

Izayoi Tukusama - 48 años.

Inuyasha Tukusama – 20 años.

 _ ***Familia de Rin:**_

André Lowell – 58 años.

Kaede Makimashi – 80 años.

 _ ***Amigos de Sesshōmaru:**_

Kōga Miyamoto – 32 años.

Kugura Itō – 33 años.

Jakotsu Niikura – 34 años.

 _ ***Amigos de Rin:**_

Hakudōshi Tanaka – 31 años.

Kohaku Osaki – 31 años.

Shippō Matsuda – 29 años.

Kanna Osaki – 28 años.

 _ ***Otros:**_

Sara Asano – 32 años.

Bankotsu Niikura – 30 años.

Byakuya Itō – 30 años.

Sujō Asano – 65 años.

Naomi Asano – 56 años.

Sango Osaki – 19 años.

Miroku Yagami – 21 años.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Esta vez lo subí un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero es que no podía terminarlo. Fue una semana bastante ajetreada y muy poco le avance en estos días. Por lo tanto, también se darán cuenta de lo cortito que ha sido este capítulo.

Necesito organizarme bien, porque desde que volví, he hecho todo con las patas (es un decir), odio ser tan desordenada.

Así que también les pido una disculpa por si la narrativa, la gramática y los errores de ortografía aumentan al mil. Prometo trabajar mucho más en esos aspectos, cuando logré organizarme.

Pasemos a los agradecimientos para las personas que se han unido en favoritos o como seguidores de esta historia. También a los lectores anónimos, que sin ellos las visitan serían nulas. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y agregar este fic.

Y cómo siempre un grande y hermoso agradecimiento por las personas que han dejado su lindo review, que son: **La Rozeta** , **ookami-ouji** , **floresamaabc** , **Dani Pasos Lara** , **Milly Taisho** , **Tatistus** , **Maril** , **Mayuzz** , **Aleliz** , **Nymer1a** , **Star fiire -Lupita Reyes** , **hooliedanisars** , **Abigz** (por el capítulo ocho :3), **GabyInuTaisho** (por el capítulo ocho y nueve :3), **Cleoru Misumi** (muchas gracias por los consejos, me pondré a trabajar en ello lo más rápido que pueda. Como dices, a veces con las prisas uno ni cuenta se da de lo que está haciendo mal. Procuraré el mejorar en esto, solo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para poder centrarme en esos aspectos y regalarte algo de mayor calidad :3), **KhatyS** , **Guest** y a **claudy05.**

A cada uno de ustedes, muchas gracias por siempre comentar esta historia. 3

Recuerden que en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí encontraran el link del grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado** , que está dedicado a las fans de la pareja SesshRin.

Tampoco olviden que encontrarán con el link del Pixiv de **Rozeta** , en donde se encontraran con todas las ilustraciones hechas por ella. Por favor, síganla y apoyen su arte, para que nos siga dando más imágenes del SesshRin.

Siendo esto todo, les deseo un bonito inicio de fin de semana, que se diviertan, que se la pasen bien y se cuidan mucho. Nos estaremos leyendo el próximo viernes, nene y nenas. :3

 **¡Adiós! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

Rin y su padre ingresaron a la mansión de los Tukusama, esperando que ya todo estuviera listo, para partir al fin de semana «familiar» que había concertado Inu No Taishō. Un evento que parecía realizar cada inicio de otoño, y que ahora los incluía a los Lowell, por el hecho de que ella era pareja de Sesshōmaru.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaría en ese viaje, de lo único que estaba segura, era que tenía que cuidar muy bien lo que decía y su manera de actuar ante los demás.

Tenía que ser convincente, para lograr su cometido de convencer a su suegro, de que la relación entre su hijo y ella era sincera.

Al entrar a la gran sala de esperaba, sólo se toparon con Inuyasha, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, jugando en su PS Vita. Se veía demasiado entretenido, porque ni siquiera reparo de su presencia, hasta que hablo André.

—¿Y tus padres, niño?

—¡Que no me digas niño, viejo! —Exclamó molesto.

—Pero si eres un niño, no veo el motivo por el cual te enojes.

—¡Keh, maldito viejo!

—No te enojes, Inu —se sentó en el brazo del sillón, abrazo al chico por el cuello y así pegándolo a su pecho. Acto que hizo que el joven se estremeciera—. Mi papá no ve lo que yo sí —le ronroneó al oído.

—¿Y puedo saber qué le vez al niño? —André preguntó divertido, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos.

Sonrió al ver la complicidad por parte de su padre y como el joven albino se puso tenso, bajando la mirada y apretando con fuerza la consola portátil entre sus manos. Incluso, se percató que estaba tan rojo como un tomate, por su acercamiento inapropiado.

 _Inuyasha era tan divertido._

—Que ha dejado de ser un niño —descendió su mano sutilmente, por debajo de la playera gris del chico—, para convertirse en todo un hombre.

—¡Ah, deja de toquetearme! —Gritó al momento en que se levantó del asiento, completamente ruborizado y nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Espetó Izayoi.

Todos miraron hacia la pareja que se hizo presente, encontrándose con un Inu No Taishō con una ceja alzada y una Izayoi preocupada, por el grito que soltó su hijo. Pero su padre simplemente se rió, Inuyasha chisto maldiciones a lo bajo y ella simplemente sonrió divertida.

—Nada tía —contestó mirando a Inuyasha—. Sólo estaba comprobando el nivel de virginidad que tiene su hijo.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó avergonzado.

—Bastante virgen, por lo que veo —André se burló.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —Indagó Izayoi—. No tienen que presionar así a mi hijo.

—Bueno yo sólo decía —alzó los hombros—. Por eso de que hay más casos de hombres que mueren vírgenes.

—¡Yo no voy a morir virgen! —Exclamó indignado.

—Claro que no, cariño —le apoyó su madre.

—¡Mamá! —Inuyasha se puso más rojo—. No hables de esto, es muy…

—Dudo mucho que Sesshōmaru, te permita el desvirgar a Inuyasha —comentó sutilmente el mayor de los Tukusama.

—¿Usted cree? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Planeaba pedirle un trío.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó espantado el menor.

—¡Rin! —La reprendió la mujer con vergüenza.

Sólo pudo reírse al ver cómo es que se tomaban aquella broma tan en serio, a excepción de los dos hombres mayores, que ya la conocían y sabía su manera de jugar bromas tan pesadas.

Según su tío, todo eso lo aprendió de Hakudōshi y en menor medida de Shippō, y no estaban tan fuera de la realidad.

Se había acoplado a esos dos sin complicación alguna y fue muy fácil aprender de ellos. Desde su humor oscuro y retorcido, el descaro y la altanería pura. Y si le incluía, el que su padre no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo del mundo, porque vaya que le había enseñado a ser una desvergonzada.

—Vamos tía, solo estoy bromeando —le sonrió dulcemente—. Jamás podría hacer eso, no es mi estilo.

Su tía sólo negó ante su comentario, Inuyasha se fue a sentar lejos de ella, su padre siguió en su puesto y su tío dio una torcida sonrisa. Una que le recordó momentáneamente, al último integrante que faltaba en esa reunión.

—¿Y Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Está atendiendo unas cosas antes de partir —le respondió el albino mayor.

—¿Pero ya está aquí?

—Vaya, lo tienes bien checado, ¡ah! —Escupió un divertido Inuyasha—. Ahora resulta que eres una novia stalker.

—¿Celos? —Le retó.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, anciana.

Abrió la boca para responderle a Inuyasha, pero se quedó con las ganas al ver ingresar a Sesshōmaru.

No pudo evitar el asombrarse al verlo de esa manera, como un civil «cualquiera», claro, con todo el porte que se cargaba y ese buen gusto por la ropa.

Un saco cuadriculado arenoso, una camisa azul abierta de los primeros botones dejando ver la marcada clavícula y fuerte pecho; un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba a las trabajadas piernas y unos botines cafés que lucían perfectamente con el conjunto.

Sesshōmaru mostraba que los trajes no era lo único que le iba a bien. Todo le iba perfecto. Pero ese aspecto informal, mostraba con más detalle ese cuerpo masculino, que sin duda estaba bien trabajado, desde la espalda, brazos y piernas. Ni siquiera se quería imaginar el abdomen adornado de perfectos cuadros níveos.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?_

Se regañó mentalmente, no podía dejar que su agrado por el albino acrecentara, con el beso que le había propinado, había sido suficiente para saber que eso no era bueno. Enrollarse con su socio, no era el plan más brillante y, que empezara a ver lo bueno que estaba, no era buena señal.

Debía encontrar a alguien con quien entretenerse por unos días, para bajarse la temperatura y controlar sus alocadas hormonas. Porque sus fieles _amigos_ , que estaban guardados en el buro de su recamara, ya no estaban sirviendo de mucho.

—Hola, Sesshōmaru —le saludó André.

—André… —Clavó los ojos dorados en ella—. Rin.

—¡Sessh!

Se incorporó y caminó hacia él, para darle un corto beso en los labios, ganándose la mirada de los presentes y aquella mano que se colocó en su espalda baja. Si bien, traía un suéter grueso y holgado, pudo sentir perfectamente cada de uno de esos grandes y largos dedos clavarse suavemente.

El albino la miró directamente a los ojos, aceptando su saludo, dejando que el show se montara.

Ambos sabían que ese fin de semana sería importante, para que su plan siguiera el curso sin problema alguno.

 _La prueba de fuego._

—¿Todo en orden, hijo? —Le preguntó Inu No Taishō.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces ya podemos partir… —Miró a André e Inuyasha, que se levantaron de sus asientos, para después posar su vista en ellos dos—. Supongo que Rin y tú se irán en tu coche, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces partamos de una vez —le dio las llaves a su hijo menor—. Te toca primero.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, viejo —Inuyasha cogió las llaves y dio camino hacia la salida.

—¿Tu maleta? —Le preguntó su acompañante.

—En la entrada.

—Vamos.

Los dos siguieron el paso de los demás, pero sin tanto revuelo, Sesshōmaru no mostraba entusiasmo o ganas de partir. Quizás, esas reuniones no eran de su agrado, conociendo lo huraño y ermitaño que era, el pasar un fin de semana con su familia no era lo que se le apetecía al albino. Y si le añadía de que ahora tenía que aguantarla a ella, no era un buen incentivo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, uno de los mozos esperaba la orden para montar las cosas al Lamborghini.

Sesshōmaru sólo cogió un maletín grande color marrón y su bolso beige, el cual no tardo en tomar, ante el ofrecimiento del albino.

Caminaron detrás el joven chico en silenció, Sesshōmaru estaba entretenido checando su celular, mientras ella miraba de reojo a los demás, que ya estaban montando la _Cadillac Escalade_ blanca, una belleza de camioneta ante los ojos de la castaña.

—Rin.

Giró hacia su acompañante, que ya tenía la puerta elevada ofreciéndole la entrada al coche. Entró al vehículo sin perder tiempo y acomodarse en el asiento, para el largo camino que estaban a nada de realizarse.

Se cercioró de que llevaba en su bolsa todo lo que necesitaba para el trayecto. Su celular, un libro, dulces y una un pequeño estuche —que si no mal recordaba— debía tener al menos dos o tres cigarrillos.

 _No estaba nada mal._

Salió de su trance al sentir a su lado a Sesshōmaru, que ya estaba encendiendo el coche. Le miró curiosa al momento en que este se colocó los lentes de sol, que sólo hizo que su apariencia mejorará mucho más de lo que ya era.

Sesshōmaru poseía un perfil sacado de la escultura más perfecta, esa nariz afilada y alargada se acentúo mucho más por los lentes. Era la nariz ideal ante los ojos de Rin. Una que no era propia de un japonés. Se notaba la mezcla de sangre que poseía el albino.

Cerró los ojos, giró su rostro hacia al frente y respiro profundamente, debía controlar su imaginación y no andar hermoseando al sujeto. Ese no era el objetivo.

 _¿Verdad?_

 _~FB~_

— _¿Enamorarlo? —Pronunció intrigada._

— _Si temes que te juegue chueco, la solución es enamorarlo —pronunció con naturalidad._

— _¿Estas de coña, Kagura? —Rió forzadamente, esperando de que las palabras de la pelinegra fueran una broma tonta._

— _¿Cuándo he bromeado contigo? —Alzó la ceja indignada._

— _Es que lo que dices…_

— _¿Te parece tonto?_

— _Bueno, es que… —Ladeó la cabeza y torció la boca—. Si a un hombre común es difícil de enamorar. No me quiero imaginar, lo que cuesta enamorar a un sujeto como él. De seguro ni amar puede._

— _Vamos, no seas exagerada —le regañó—. Sesshōmaru puede ser todo lo que quieran, pero eso no quita que también es un ser humano, y que padece los mismos males que los demás. Sólo que es un ser más complejo._

— _Complejo, me parece una palabra que se queda corta…_

— _¿No te crees capaz de enamorar a un hombre como él? —La atacó con mala intención._

— _Yo no he dicho eso —frunció el ceño._

— _Pues ya te disté por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo._

— _Considero que es una pérdida de tiempo, sin olvidar que no tengo interés de que esté enamorado de mí._

— _Entonces no te quejes._

— _¿Dudas de él? —Cuestionó curiosa—. Si sabes algo, quiero que me lo digas, Kagura._

— _Sesshōmaru es un hombre honorable —salió a la defensiva de su amigo—. Pero eres tú, quien tiene dudas. Yo sólo te sugiero un plan sencillo y seguro._

— _Un plan bastante infantil, a mi parecer…_

— _Me extraña que una mujer que ha convivido con hombres, no sepa lo idiotas y manipulables que pueden convertir cuando aman._

 _Rin observó fijamente a Kagura, que mostraba esa seguridad característica y la seriedad ante el tema que se había puesto sobre la mesa, antes de que el desfile se realizara._

 _En eso recordó a Kohaku, quien era el único de sus amigos que realmente se había enamorado. Y la verdad, es que el castaño era bastante manipulable ante las manos de Kanna. A pesar de que la albina no se aprovechaba de ello, no había duda de que el castaño haría cualquier cosa por su esposa._

 _La idea sonaba interesante, sino fuera porque su futuro esposo era el tempano que abollo al Titanic._

 _Sesshōmaru no era Kohaku, la diferencia entre ellos era abismal y eso hacía que la idea de enamorarlo, no le sonara factible. Pero si lo intentaba…_

— _No me lo imagino enamorado —escupió horrorizada—. Simplemente eso rompería con el balance natural de las cosas._

— _El actuar como un idiota y estar enamorado son dos cosas diferentes —aclaro su amiga—. Es obvio que, siendo un hombre con un carácter del mismo demonio, no se va portar como un manso y fiel perro. Simplemente mostrará su amor… —sonrió ante la pausa que hizo—…a su manera._

— _Suenas demasiado segura para mi gusto —confesó._

— _El hombre siempre ha tenido un punto débil —sonrió altiva—. Ese punto, se llama mujer. Conviértete en su debilidad y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano, como un pajarillo hambriento._

 _~FB~_

No pudo evitar el recordar la conversación que tuvo con Kagura, aquella noche de la presentación del desfile de la compañía Tukusama. No se había esperado aquella idea, por parte de la pelinegra, en especial, al ser amiga íntima de Sesshōmaru.

Tal vez, debía darles crédito a esas palabras, ya que era de las personas que mejor conocía al albino.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, que tenía toda la atención en el trayecto, siguiendo el andar de la camioneta blanca.

Sesshōmaru no solo era inteligente y poderoso, sino también atractivo y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

No sería difícil el coquetearle, acariciarlo, incitarlo e incluso el revolcarse con él. Pero lo difícil era saber dar en los puntos clave, para alguien tan hermético y harisco.

Sabía que se encontraría con grandes puertas acero al tratar de cumplir con su objetivo y no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría en lograr su cometido.

Lo peor de todo, es que, a pesar de ser una «buena» idea, no estaba segura de hacerlo. No quería arriesgarse y menos ahora, que había descubierto que el albino no estaban nada mal.

Podría ser el Rey de la Antártida, pero era tan caliente como un desierto en pleno medio día.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡¿Ah?! —Se exaltó, al pensarse descubierta.

—¿Qué quiere? —Cuestionó—. Si quiere pedir algo, sólo hágalo.

—Ah… —Tragó en seco y miró el interior de su bolso. En eso recordó lo que hizo durante la noche con su celular—. ¿Puedo poner música?

—Haga lo que quiera.

—¿Lo que quiera? —Sonrió pícaramente—. Debería medir sus palabras, ante alguien que toma las cosas muy literales.

—Hmmm…

Rió suavemente ante el mutismo y el ceño fruncido del hombre, le era divertido hacerlo gruñir por comentarios tontos. Mostrando que no era precisamente un hombre, que manejara el humor picante o blanco. Algo le decía que era de esos que cargaba con un humor negro, sádico y crudo.

Se dispuso en acoplar el dispositivo con el automóvil, y, en cuestión de segundos, la música comenzó a reproducirse. Encontrándose así, con la ceja altiva por parte del albino.

No tenía idea de qué tipo de música era partidario Sesshōmaru, pero estaba segura que el hombre se mostraría incomodo, por lo que se iría reproduciendo durante el trayecto.

Con lo fino y especial que era, lo más seguro es que solo se dedicara a escuchar lo mejor de la música sinfónica.

A lo que se refería a ella, le gustaba de todo, de pop podía pasar al metal, del metal pasar a jazz y del jazz pasar a la electrónica sin problema alguno.

Así que con la música sonando y con su libro en mano, empezó a disfrutar de ambas cosas. Era su dúo favorito para momentos libres o largos caminos.

Se mantuvieron así durante una hora después de recorrido, el no mostró queja alguna por la música, aunque si la había dedicado un par de miradas por el rabillo del ojo. A la mejor, por verla tan tranquila o por curiosidad al escrito que le tenía sumergida en un trance de sosiego.

En ese instante, una de sus canciones favoritas se reprodujo y, aunque trato de no cantarla, no puedo evitarlo. Su voz fluyo al ritmo de la música.

— _Oh, she knows what I think about… And what I think about… One love, two mouths… One love, one house… No shirts, no blouse…_ —Se quedó callada al sentir la mirada ambarina sobre de ella—. ¡Ups!

—¿También canta?

—¿Le molesta?

—Me sorprende que esté llena de cualidades.

—¿Le gusto mi voz? —Espetó interesada.

—No es molesta —se limitó a decir.

—Vaya, parece ser que le voy agradando —sonrió divertida.

—¿Me pregunto si habrá algo que no le salga bien?

—Jamás fui buena en arte, dibujo como si lo hiciera con los pies —fue sincera—, no le entiendo a la política, soy malísima en los kanji y soy un asco en los deportes como futbol, béisbol, básquetbol y voleibol.

—Hmmm… —volvió su atención a la carretera.

—¿A caso lo he defraudado con algo, novio mío? —Rió divertida.

—Debe mantenerse bajo el régimen de un gimnasio…

—No gasto en algo que puedo hacer por mi cuenta. —aclaró—. Sólo hago rutina matutina y eso es más que suficiente para mi… ¡Y bailar! —Exclamó al recordarlo.

—No me extraña.

—Vaya, parece ser que ya me conoce muy bien —se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Puede adivinar qué tipo de baile me gusta más?

—Me da igual.

—¿Seguro?

—No es que me importe, Rin.

—Es verdad —volvió a su posición—. No es que vaya a gozar de ello.

—Hmmm…

Sonrió al escucharlo chasquear la lengua y ver como aparto su atención de ella, para volver a posar los ojos dorados en el camino y volver a su acostumbrado silencio.

Así estuvieron entre cortas y banales charlas, y silencios agradables, incluso se detuvieron dos veces. La primera fue, porque la camioneta hizo una parada para que cambiaran de conductor y la segunda fue, para comprar un par de botellas de agua, que buena falta les hacía.

Si bien, el clima era bastante fresco, su boca se sentía reseca. Tal vez, por las esporádicas pláticas entre ambos o porque ella no había parado de comer dulces, que terminaron por secarle la boca.

Habían pasado seis horas desde que habían salido y por fin estaban ingresando a su destino, uno que la dejo maravillada por completo.

Rin había visitado castillos feudales, los cuales eran considerados patrimonio nacional y ahora tenían el rol de ser museos. Pero jamás había estado en uno que fuera propiedad privada y, que realmente pareciera la fortaleza de un poderoso emperador.

Las parcelas y el riachuelo en el exterior, le hacía lucir como si estuviera en plena época del _Shōgun_. En dónde el señor feudal tenía un pequeño poblado bajo su poder y, la larga y alta barda que rodeaba el castillo, marcaba el contraste ante la sencillez del exterior y la extravagancia del castillo.

Había visitado muchos castillos occidentales y grandes mansiones de siglos pasados, que demostraban las corrientes arquitectónicas de cada época vivida. Pero realmente, lo que estaba presenciado, le había dejado sin palabras.

El castillo de los Tukusama, radiaba belleza, elegancia, cultura y un nostálgico pasado, que quedo en memoria y alma de un viejo país.

Al momento en que los automóviles se detuvieron, no se esperó al acto caballeroso de su compañero y bajó para admirar el lugar. Simplemente estaba hipnotizada por tal fortaleza, de la cual gozaría todo el fin de semana.

—Parece ser que alguien ya no querrá irse de aquí —Bromeó André, al verla tan ensimismada.

—¿Te ha gustado, hija? —Le preguntó el mayor de los Tukusama, que posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sí, es hermoso —asintió con una enorme sonrisa—. No pensé que fueran dueños de algo tan bello.

—¡Keh! Solo es una casucha más —Exclamó Inuyasha, que dio paso hacia la puerta principal, en donde ya esperaban gente del servicio.

—No le prestes atención, mi hijo aún es demasiado joven como para apreciar algo más allá que un vídeo juego.

—Lo sé, tía —rió.

—Lo mejor será, que le des un calmado recorrido por la casa, Sesshōmaru —le sugirió Inu No Taishō.

—¿Eso quieres?

Rin viró a su costado derecho, encontrándose con los ojos bañados en oro, esperando a que le respondiera.

—Sí, me encantaría —le sonrió a su pareja.

—Bien.

Todos dieron paso al interior del castillo, en donde tuvieron que despojarse de su calzado e ingresar con los pies solo cubiertos por los calcetines y medias, en el caso de Izayoi.

Fueron recibidos por dos hombres mayores, uno era alto y delgado y el otro era bajito y bastante regordete. El primero se hizo llamar Tōtōsai y el segundo Myōga. Ambos hombres, eran bastante ambles y simpáticos.

—¿La señorita desea que su habitación sea continua a la del joven Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó el anciano Myōga.

—Ah…

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió su padre, quien miró hacia Inu No Taishō—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una guardería?

—¿No entiendo tu queja? —Le enfrentó el albino.

—Vamos, hombre. No estamos hablando de unos mocosos en plena pubertad, sino de una pareja madura, que obviamente ya se conocen hasta el último lunar —a pesar de que sonó gracioso, su padre estaba hablando en serio—. Es estúpido hacerlos dormir en habitaciones separadas.

—Solo son novios, por lo tanto…

—¡Por Dios, Inu! —Exclamó André—. Esas tonterías ya no son válidas, deja de vivir en el paso y deja que compartan la habitación.

No sabía que decir, no esperaba el que el tema de las habitaciones se tornara de esa manera. Incluso, había pensado que así sería, que cada quien tendría su habitación.

—Deja el equipaje en mi habitación —habló Sesshōmaru—. Y si eso le molesta padre, dígamelo de una vez, para no perder mi tiempo aquí e irnos a un Hotel.

Los dos albinos se enfrentaron con esas potentes miradas doradas, simplemente no sabía cómo podían mantener la mirada ante los ojos asesinos de su contrincante. Pero el primero en ceder fue el mayor de los Tukusama, ya que posó su atención en ella.

—¿Deseas compartir la habitación con Sesshōmaru?

—Sí —mintió, dando una sonrisa—. No se preocupe tío, no le vamos a faltar al respeto a su hogar. Abstinencia por todo el fin de semana —le regaló una inocente mirada.

—Cómo negarme a esos ojos —dijo al momento en que le acaricio la mejilla—. Lleven las maletas a la habitación de Sesshōmaru —ordenó al final.

El mencionado gruñó por debajo y la cogió de la mano, haciéndola avanzar hacia la dirección que tomó Myōga. Por lo tanto, no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, dejando atrás a los demás.

Se mantuvieron en silenció mientras caminaban, era irrebatible que su acompañante no hablaría, teniendo al anciano cercar de ellos. Hecho que aprovecho, para fijarse en los detalles del gran castillo.

Los colores sobrios y elegantes, los decorados de jarrones de porcelana y esos cuadros de mediano tamaño, los cuales solo poseían el diseño de enormes perros de aspecto demoniaco.

En un principio creyó que el gusto de su tío por los caninos era normal, pero ahora, empezaba a creer que había algo más que sólo aprecio por esos animales. Una duda que saciaría a través de su compañero.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —Preguntó Myōga, al dejar las maletas en el interior de la inmensa habitación.

—Retírate.

—Con su permiso, joven Sesshōmaru, señorita Lowell.

—Gracias… —se limitó a decir.

El silenció volvió a reinar entre los dos, pero eso no le importaba, estaba admirando el pedazo de habitación que era sólo para Sesshōmaru. Era enorme y bastante acogedor. Los sencillos muebles y el espacio libre, que marcaba que era ahí, donde se colocaría el _futón_.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y abrió una puerta corrediza que dio para un baño privado, que se dividía en dos. El primero era donde se encontraba el retrete y el lavamanos que era un cuenco de porcelana; el segundo era la ducha, que se trataba de todo un baño tradicional —hasta cierto punto— japonés. Era una enorme bañera decorada al más estilo de los baños termales, incluso ahí estaban los banquillos que se usaban, para tomar el primer baño antes de entrar a la tina.

—Vaya, esto es mejor que un hotel de cinco estrellas —dijo al dirigir su atención al albino.

—Hmmm…

Sesshōmaru se veía mucho más interesado, en ordenar algunas cosas en la baja mesa rectangular que estaba enfrente del gran ventanal.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió, no pensé que mi papá…

—No estoy molesto, Rin.

—Pareciera que sí.

—No es ni la primera, ni la última vez que comparto el lecho con una mujer —le hizo saber—. Aunque será la primera con quien lo use solo para lo que es…

—¿Es decir?

—Dormir.

—Vaya, que hombre tan respetuoso me ha resultado ser —rió.

—Descanse un rato, no tardarán en anunciar que la comida ya está lista —ordenó, ignorando su comentario.

—Vale —se sentó al costado del hombre—. Y después de comer, ¿qué haremos?

—Recorreremos el castillo.

—¿Me explicara el por qué veo perros hasta en la sopa? —Cuestionó divertida.

—¿No le gustan los perros?

—Me encantan —aseguró—, pero eso no significa que no me parezca raro la posible adoración de su familia por este animal.

—No es complicado, la familia a compartido su vida al lado de ellos.

—¿Por qué motivo?

Sesshōmaru viró a verla, con aquel estoico rostro y mostrando lo poco que quería hablar del tema, pero que al final accedería. Sabía que, si no lo hacía a la primera, ella lo jodería hasta que cediera a contarle.

—Los perros representan la lealtad, perseverancia y el sacrificio. Según mi abuelo, eran la representación pura de la humildad y del amor desinteresado —volvió su vista hacia los folders que había sacado del maletín—. Son características que nuestra familia adopto, volviéndolas en las bases primordiales, para crecer laboral y personalmente.

»Cuándo la familia empezó a ganar poder y reconocimiento ante la sociedad japonesa, se les reconoció por la cantidad de perros que recorrían las propiedades de los Tukusama. Esto parecía más una perrera, que un hogar para personas —hizo una pausa—. Todo perro que necesitara de un hogar y atención, este era el lugar indicado para ellos.

»Los habitantes de los pueblos aledaños, comenzaron con el rumor de que la casa estaba protegida por un ente espiritual, que protegía a todo canino desamparado. Idea que adoptaron y tomaron como emblema la imagen de gigantesco perro demoniaco —volvió a verla—. Eso es todo.

—Supongo qué si se lo pregunto a mi tío, lo contará de una manera fabulosa.

Escuchó como Sesshōmaru, chasqueo molesto la lengua.

—¿Y a usted le agradan los perros? —Preguntó al instante, para evitar el eminente enojo del albino.

—He convivido con ellos desde que tengo uso de razón…

—¿Pero le gustan?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene perros?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo la vivienda, ni el tiempo para cuidar de un perro.

—¡Ah! —Se rascó la sien—. Supongo que tiene razón.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿O aún tiene dudas?

—Bueno… —Se le quedó mirando al albino por unos segundos, hasta que dio con la pregunta adecuada—. ¿Usted sigue esas normas?

—¿Qué normas?

—Las que me acaba de contar, el ser leal, humilde, desinteresado y entregado, como un perro.

—¿Qué cree usted? —Espetó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, no tiene nada de eso.

—Ya tiene su respuesta.

—Joven Sesshōmaru.

Los dos viraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde vieron la tenue sombra del anciano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Le informo que la comida ya está lista y, que ya les esperan en el comedor.

—Bien.

—Con su permiso.

El albino acomodó las carpetas en perfecto orden y las dejo sobre la mesa, así levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano, para que hiciera lo mismo, acto que acepto.

—Vamos.

—Sí.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con lo que se esperaba, una mesa tradicional japonesa, cojines que requerían ser ocupados y la diversidad de alimentos que descansaban en la amplia tabla. Sin dejar de lado la pequeña mesita que estaba al costado de Izayoi, la cual tenía un juego precioso de té.

No tenía duda de que vería la ceremonia de té, realizada por la señora de la familia. Algo que le hizo preguntarse.

 _¿Irasue también lo habrá hecho cuando fue esposa de su tío?_

De sólo imaginárselo, le parecía una parodia retorcida y poco ortodoxa, simplemente era algo que no cuadraba con la imponente mujer. Sobre todo, al saber que ni siquiera era afecta a servir el té como toda dama europea debía realizar.

La comida paso de lo más tranquilo, entre platicas amenas, platillos deliciosos, un esquicito té y un ambiente familiar muy agradable.

No tenía dudas de que su tío amaba las tradiciones de su familia paterna, y que su tía era la dama japonesa, que todo hombre japonés desearía tener como esposa.

Inuyasha a pesar de no verse interesado en las costumbres de su familia, sí que gozaba de la comida.

Lo que respectaba a Sesshōmaru, las cosas pintaban de una manera curiosa. Se veía que sabía de la etiqueta japonesa, la manera correcta en la que estaba sentado, el orden en el que comía y la seriedad que se debe prestar a la hora de tomar los alimentos. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, se trataba de su porte y comportamiento occidental.

Irasue había hecho un buen trabajo al educar a su hijo como un caballero europeo, mostrando así con ciertos guiños, lo incomodo que se sentía ante tal reunión familiar japonesa.

Y lo entendía, lo suyo también era los comedores altos, las sillas y los utensilios metálicos, que siempre facilitaban las cosas.

Luego de la comida y un tiempo para reposar los alimentos, tomó camino junto a Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha —este último se coló, para no quedarse con los mayores—, quienes le mostraban cada rincón del inmenso castillo.

Rin mantuvo la plática con el menor, quien a pesar de no saber mucho, se las ingeniaba para darle un momento ameno. Mientras el mayor, sólo intervenía cuando le hacía preguntas directamente a él, que al final le daba una respuesta satisfactoria.

Al final llegaron al _dōjō_ , en dónde se encontró con el decorado de cuatro hermosas katanas. Las cuales sobresalían por sus peculiares empuñaduras.

Sabía muy poco de ese tipo de armas, siempre había sido fan de las armas de fuego, no de las de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no podía negar que eran hermosas y peculiares.

También se enteró que los dos hombres practicaban artes marciales, tanto de cuerpo a cuerpo, como las de manejo de armas. Prácticas que Inu No Taishō, impuso a sus hijos desde muy pequeños.

Presto toda la atención que podía, pero la verdad es que muy poco entendía, entender la cultura japonesa jamás fue su fuerte. Pero eso no quitaba de que le parecía hermosa y admirable.

Cuando el tour se terminó, se dispuso en acompañar a su tía, ya que los hombres se dispusieron a beber un poco de _sake_ y como siempre, los negocios salían a relucir.

Con ello, Inuyasha se había retirado a su habitación, porque poco le importaba la plática entre los hombres más grandes, o algo así había dicho al partir.

—¿Te has sentido a gusto? —Le preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí, es un lugar impresionante y acogedor —estiró sus piernas, mientras admiraba el jardín al lado de su tía—. Nunca pensé que fueran dueños de un lugar tan impresionante.

—Te entiendo, así me sentí la primera vez que estuve aquí —sonrió—. Es apantallante sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Así es… —Miró a su mayor y notó que estaba algo inquieta—. ¿Ocurre algo, tía?

—Yo… —sonrió apenada—. Es que bueno, yo realmente no debería meterme, ni opinar al respecto, pero la curiosidad…

—Sí tiene preguntas, hágalas —le dio una amplia sonrisa—. Estamos en confianza.

—La verdad es que aún estoy sorprendida de que seas la novia de Sesshōmaru —rió tenuemente—, aunque…

—¿Qué? —Incitó a la mujer, para que prosiguiera.

—Es que, me recuerdas un poco a mí, cuando fui novia de Inu No Taishō.

—¿A sí? —Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, Inu No Taishō y Sesshōmaru son muy similares —Izayoi centró su vista en los anillos que portaba en su dedo anular izquierdo—. Ser pareja de alguien tan estoico, serio e imponente, es todo un reto.

—Pero mi tío es muy cariñoso… —Se rascó la cabeza tontamente—…digo, al menos es más expresivo que Sesshōmaru.

—Realmente hubo un largo proceso, para que Inu No Taishō se mostrara más atento y afectivo hacia los demás.

—¿En serio? —Le miró sorprendida—. Es decir, que también fue… —No supo cómo terminar la frase.

—No es que fuera malo, ni nada de eso —rió—. Siempre ha sido un hombre justo y correcto, pero no muy expresivo, batallaba para mostrar agradecimiento o dar un cumplido.

—Entiendo —sonrió—. Supongo que la forma en que lo criaron no se lo permitía.

—Así es —la miró—. Me preguntó si tú también podrás lograr eso con Sesshōmaru.

—Tía, sólo somos novios…

—¿No te ves en una vida al lado de él? —Cuestionó preocupada.

—Bueno, no soy precisamente de las mujeres que piense en matrimonio durante un noviazgo —rió—. No sé a dónde nos lleve esta relación.

—Es verdad —sonrió avergonzada—, a veces se me olvida que son otros tiempos y otros pensamientos.

—Aun así, no busco cambiar a Sesshōmaru —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Izayoi, como cuando lo hacía de pequeña—. Si estoy con él, es porque me gusto tal cual es.

—Eso es muy lindo, hija.

—Sí, eso es lo que hace el amor, ¿no? Aceptar a tu pareja tal y como es, incluso ver hermosos sus defectos —rió.

—Ni que lo digas, yo sé muy bien a lo que te refieres.

—¿Qué defectos te gustan de mi tío?

—Lo terco y orgulloso que es —soltó una sonrisilla dulce—. Es tan encantador verlo renegar y querer salirse con la suya, a pesar de que a veces está equivocado. Es como un niño consentido, que quiere obtener lo que quiere a regañadientes.

—Que dulce es mi tío —sonrió de sólo imaginárselo.

—No le vayas a decir.

—Yo soy una tumba, tía —comentó cómplice.

Así se mantuvieron un largo tiempo, hasta que el cansancio hizo efecto en sus cuerpos, su tía partió hacia su habitación y ella hizo lo mismo. Sin duda aprovecharía el espectacular baño de Sesshōmaru. En especial, porque la temperatura había bajado bastante, y esa tina con agua caliente no le vendría nada mal.

Llegando a la habitación, abrió de golpe la puerta corrediza, encontrándose con lo que no se esperaba.

Sesshōmaru estaba en la habitación, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera y recién bañado. Éste giró a verla sólo por unos instantes, para volver su atención al celular que tenía en sus manos.

Termino de entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no se permitiría el apartar su mirada de semejante vista que su compañero le regalaba. Después de todo, su idea referente al físico del albino no fue errada, al contrario, era mejor de lo que llego a imaginar vagamente.

El largo cabello platinado estaba empapado y caía pesadamente sobre la tonificada espalda, el flequillo se adhería a la frente y sienes, dándole un aspecto sexy.

Las gotas recorrían cada parte del escultural cuerpo masculino, desde el largo y ancho cuello, los amplios hombros, los musculosos brazos, el fuerte pecho y los bien formados cuadros abdominales, y de ahí, la toalla no le permitía seguir admirando.

—¿Te bañaras? —La cuestionó al momento en que dejo el celular y tomó otra toalla para secarse el cabello.

—Sí.

—Bien —dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el closet—. Más vale que descanses, mañana será un día pesado.

—¿Qué haremos? —Se acercó intencionalmente.

—Iremos a montar en la mañana y en la tarde iremos al pueblo.

—¡¿Montaremos?! —Espetó entusiasmada.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho? —Le miró curioso.

—Sí, pero tengo años sin hacerlo —respondió emocionada—. Dios, va ser un día genial.

—Hmmm…

—¿Usted no se entusiasma con nada? —Le miró molesta.

—Vaya a bañarse.

—Oiga, no me ordene.

—¿O prefiere verme vistiéndome? —Preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Porque no, ni que fuera al primer hombre que veo desnudo —lo retó.

—Vaya a bañarse —volvió a ordenar.

—¿A caso le da pena el que le vea…? —Se acercó más al hombre, sintiendo lo fresco que se encontraba después del baño—. ¿Por qué? ¿La tiene pequeña o qué?

—No estoy para bromas —la amenazó con la mirada.

—Con usted no se puede bromear ni un poquito —fue hacia su maleta y saco los productos de aseo personal—. ¿Contento? —Preguntó al mostrarle el que haría lo que le ordeno.

Sólo recibió aquella mirada entrecerrada, mostrando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Quizás era mejor entrar a bañarse y no tentar a la suerte, no quería ser asesinada por un hombre semidesnudo, aunque le sonara tentativo.

Entró al baño y colocó las cosas en el pequeño estate al costado de la ducha, en eso recordó que se le había olvidado empacar sus toallas.

Chasqueó la lengua molesta y con largas zancadas se dirigió a la habitación y de un solo jalón abrió la puerta, para ver lo que le había prohibido ver desde un principio.

Sesshōmaru se estaba colocando el bóxer y pudo ver en todo su esplendor aquel grande miembro.

Aquel pene no estaba erecto y, aun así, ya lucia grande. No se quería ni imaginar que tamaño tendría totalmente excitado.

 _¿Veinte? O quizás, ¿veinticinco centímetros?_

No pudo evitar el sacar el cálculo aproximado, porque incluso sus _amigos_ no pasaban de los quince centímetros.

El albino termino de ponerse el bóxer negro y la miró realmente molesto, lo que la hizo reaccionar y dejar de ver la entrepierna del hombre.

—¿Qué quieres, Lowell?

—Toallas —Pronunció concretamente. No quería terminar diciendo algo referente al monstruo que se guardaba el albino entre las piernas.

—Están en el estante al costado izquierdo de la bañera.

—Gracias —respondió, pero no se movió—, ahora sí, con tu largo...permiso.

Se volteó y cerró la puerta de tan rápido que pudo y se cubrió la boca con las manos, no quería soltarse a reír como idiota y que aquel hombre entrara, para matara de una y mil maneras.

En eso recordó las palabras de Kagura, cuando le dijo lo buen amante de que era el albino en la cama. Y tenía que admitir que bien dotado estaba, pero la duda era…

 _¿Qué tan bien se movía?_

Negó con su cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por esos pensamientos, no porque fuera malo, sino porque no debía ver de esa forma a Sesshōmaru. Ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de «enamorarlo», por lo tanto, la idea de tener sexo con él, también eran nulas.

—Maldición Kagura, me las vas a pagar —dijo entre dientes.

Después de casi una hora de haber tomado aquel relajante y cálido baño, se dispuso a salir de la tina, al ver las yemas de sus dedos como pasas y que el agua empezaba a enfriarse. Aparte el sueño estaba presente, bostezaba de vez en vez.

Se cubrió con una de las grandes toallas, mientras que con otra empezó a secar su larga melena castaña. Mientras meditaba si en salir, esperarse o preguntarle al albino en dónde se podía cambiar.

Como siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana, termino por salir sin avisar absolutamente nada. Si la veía así, que más daba, no es que fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda y recién bañada.

Pero su sorpresa fue, que al ingresar a la recamara esta estaba sola, sólo se encontró con tenue iluminación que le regalaba la única lámpara prendida y que el futón ya estaba puesto.

Agachó los hombros restándole importancia y se dispuso a colocarse su pijama, para después encender la secadora de cabello. Si pretendía dormir, no podía hacerlo que el cabello empapado.

Durante su rutina nocturna, el albino jamás hizo acto de presencia, ni por equivocación. Tal parecía, que había tomado la decisión de darle su espació para que se acicalara, ya fuera por respeto o simplemente porque seguía molesto con ella.

No le dio más importancia al asunto, guardo las cosas y se acostó en el grande, suave y cálido futón.

 _¡Dios, ese era el paraíso!_

Rin había dormido en futones en contadas ocasiones y no había sido nada fuera de lo normal. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ese futón con acabados rojos, blancos y dorados, le parecían confortante y en dónde le gustaría pasar el invierno que no tardaría en avecinarse.

Suspiro complacida, se acurruco con las mantas y cerró los ojos con toda la intención de dormir de aquí, hasta que el nuevo a amanecer se hiciera presente.

~O~

El ligero aroma de café e incienso, había sido el motivo por el cual comenzaba a despabilar.

Entreabrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la opaca luz de la lámpara y a Sesshōmaru sentado frente a la baja mesilla, en dónde checaba algunos papeles, o eso es lo que le parecía.

Se incorporó, quedando sentada en el futón, mientras se tallaba los ojos para cerciorarse de que lo que vio a medias era verdad. Y así fue. Sesshōmaru estaba trabajando, en lo que parecía ser, aun de noche y en día de «descanso».

—¿Qué hace? —Cuestionó, así llamando la atención del albino.

Sesshōmaru apartó su vista de los papeles, para verla sobre del hombro, encontrándose con una nueva novedad.

 _¡Qué sexy!_

Fue lo único que su adormilada cabeza pudo expresar, al ver al hombre con aquellos anteojos reposando sobre el puente de la afilada nariz de Sesshōmaru.

Y si había algo que le encantaba, era ver a un hombre portando anteojos, que los hacia lucir mucho más interesante, inteligentes y sexy.

—Siga durmiendo, aún es temprano —se limitó a ordenarle.

—¿Qué horas son? —Musitó, sin apartar su embelesada mirada del albino.

—Son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

—¡Oh! —Frunció el ceño enojada—. ¿Y qué se supone que hace?

—Vuelva a dormir, Rin —volvió a repetir, mientras volvía su vista hacia los papeles que estaba checando.

—No puede ser que esté trabajando a estas horas, no… —suspiro fuertemente—…que esté trabajando en días que debería tomar como descanso.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe.

—¿Así o más grosero? —Chistó molesta—. Vamos, el trabajo no se irá a ninguna parte.

Pero el albino no se tomó la molestia en contestarle, estaba pasando de ella olímpicamente.

Negó con su cabeza y retiró las mantas de encima, sintiendo la ligera brisa fresca que le erizo la piel. Sin embargo, dejó ese pequeño detalle de lado y gateo hasta dónde estaba Sesshōmaru, así ganándose de nuevo su atención.

—Vuelva…

—Ni se le ocurra volver a ordenarme —lo calló—. Es usted quien debería estar acostado, pero no, pareciera que le urgiera… —agarró una de las hojas y miro las fechas estipuladas—. ¡Por Dios! Estos son asuntos que se resolverán hasta a finales del año que entra. ¿En serio? —Le miró acusadoramente.

—Ese asunto no le incumbe —le arrebato la hoja, pero la mirada ambarina estaba clavada en la suya.

—Con esto compruebo la nula vida social que tiene —se sentó en posición de loto y se cruzó de brazos—. Tan joven y… —Pegó sus labios, antes de que un halago se le escapara de la boca—. Debería relajarse un poco, no todo es trabajo, trabajo y trabajo.

—Hmmm…

—¡Es la necedad andante! —Exclamó.

—¿Qué necesito hacer o darle, para que vaya a dormirse? —Preguntó fastidiado.

—¿En serio no tiene sueño? —Sesshōmaru sólo enarcó la ceja—. Ya veo que no —suspiro.

—Vuelva a dormir.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer o darle, para que venga a dormir conmigo? —Uso las palabras del albino en su contra.

Sesshōmaru la contempló y parecía ser que estaba meditando la pregunta que le lanzó, pero eso ya era algo y no la constante negativa que siempre le entregaba, cuando no quería explicar nada referente a su manera de actuar.

—No debería ofrecer cosas, a alguien que se toma todo literal —ahora fue él, quien la ataco con sus propias palabras.

—Me da igual, con tal de que se vaya a dormir —pronunció sin temor alguno. Incluso se inclinó más hacia él.

En eso pudo percatarse de la taza negra, que contenía un humeante café y de la pequeña varilla de incienso, que daba ese aroma a lavanda tan agradable. Ambas cosas, sin duda aligeraban el trabajo de Sesshōmaru.

—Bien.

Aquella corta, pero determinante aceptación hizo que volviera a ver al albino, para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Sesshōmaru rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos, a tal grado que sus narices rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, formando una combinación extraña entre la menta y el café.

Se mantuvo quieta, esperando lo que fuera que planeaba hacer el albino, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque el contacto de sus labios se hizo presente, fundiéndose sin demora en un lento y cálido beso.

No se negó al contacto, incluso se dejó llevar al ritmo que su acompañante le dictaba. Si esa la manera de hacerlo dejar el trabajo, apagara la molesta luz y se fuera de una vez por todas a dormir, no había problema alguno.

Y no es que fuera realmente un sacrificio, porque vaya que estaba disfrutando los suaves roces de esa afilada lengua y ese sabor a café que le daba un plus, a ese agradable beso.

Abrió los ojos al instante en que el contacto termino, encontrándose con dos gemas doradas, que tenía el albino por ojos. La observaba meticulosamente, incluso, no mostraba absolutamente nada, a pesar de haberse besado.

—¿Por qué un beso? —Se animó a cuestionarlo.

—Porque es lo único interesante que puede ofrecerme a cambio —terminó de alejarse de ella y empezar acomodar sus papeles, guardarlos en sus respectivos folders.

—¿Lo único interesante? —Indagó indignada.

—¿Qué más podría ofrecerme? —Cuestionó con cierta burla.

—Nada que usted se merezca —contestó agresiva, por alguna razón se encontraba enojada.

Sesshōmaru le entregó una sonrisa torcida, no planeaba el seguir la charla. Sólo se limitó en apagar el incienso y la luz.

A pesar de estar en plena oscuridad, pudo observar con claridad, lo bien que se manejaba el hombre sin luz alguna. Cogió lo que suponía era la taza y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Vuelva a la cama —fue lo último que le dijo, antes de partir de la habitación.

—Idiota —gruñó entre dientes.

No sabía porque le había molestado tanto, la respuesta que le dio después del beso. Había convertido aquel contacto dulce, en algo horrorosamente amargo.

 _¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿A caso no era suficientemente atractiva para él?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus cienes con sus manos, no quería darle importancia a una tontería como esa, ni mucho menos sentirse ofendida. Después de todo, eso era lo que se esperaba que fuera normal.

Entre ellos, ni siquiera la atracción debía existir, porque su negocio era tan peligroso, que incluso ante la tentación de la carne, podía arruinarlo todo.

 _¿Enamorar a Sesshōmaru? ¡Ni loca!_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _ ***Cadillac Escalade 2016:**_ _El «último» modelo de camionetas de la marca._

 _ ***La canción que canta Rin:**_ _Se llama Sweater Weather de The Neighbourhood (se las recomiendo, es buenísima)._

 _ ***Kanji:**_ _Son sinogramas utilizados en la escritura del idioma japonés. Es uno de los tres sistemas de escritura japonés junto con los silabarios Hiragana y Katakana._

 _Estos se usan en su mayoría para expresar conceptos._

 _ ***Shōgun:**_ _Persona que de forma totalita gobernaba Japón, en nombre del Emperador entre 1192 y 1867. Para términos generales, era a lo que nosotros conocemos como señores feudales._

 _En este caso, Rin lo expresa de forma incorrecta, porque lo menciona como la época y este término era para dirigirse a los gobernantes de las tierras niponas. Ya que está etapa en Japón, es conocida como Bafuku._

 _Aquí mostramos lo que ella remarca, que nunca fue buena con la historia y cultura japonesa._

 _ ***Futon o futón:**_ _Es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa, consistente en un colchón y fundas unidas suficientemente plegables, para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos a la habitación, además de como dormitorio._

 _ ***Dōjō:**_ _Es un espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas o gendai budo._

 _Su significado es «lugar en donde se práctica la Vía» o «lugar del despertar» y se refiere a la búsqueda de la perfección física, moral, mental y espiritual._

 _ ***Sake:**_ _Significa «bebida alcohólica», sin embargo, en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de la infusión hecha a partir de arroz, y conocida en Japón como nihonshou «alcohol japonés»._

 _Otra referencia de la mentalidad occidentalizada de Rin, a pesar de haber vivido en Japón._

 **Preguntas:**

 **Nyme1a pregunta: ¿Por qué le digo albino a Sesshōmaru, si él no es albino?**

 **Respuesta:** Es simple, porque en lo que se refiere al mundo del manga/anime, a todos los personajes de cabellera blanca (con cualquier tipo color de sombra), platinada o grisácea, se les considera albinos, aunque no de manera literal. Es cómo para encasillar en un género o prototipo a estos tipos de personajes con cabelleras claras o cernadas al albinismo. Y es el término que siempre uso con ellos, porque ya tantos años viendo series de anime y leyendo manga, se vuelve costumbre.

Así que no te preocupes, que yo no he cambiado los rasgos de Sesshōmaru, por un albinismo realista. Jamás lo haría, así que tranquila. XD

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Primero que nada, quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas a cada una de las personas que siguen este fanfic.

Yo sé que prometí el ser constante, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y problemas personales, diciembre no fue un mes para que yo pudiera continuar con la historia.

Después de todo, como todos, tenemos una vida fuera de todo este mundillo y pues…me toco volver un poquito a la realidad y atender asuntos más importantes.

Pero he vuelto y con muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia y con muchas más, en especial ahora que me he animado a expandirme a otras plataformas, para probar a ver qué tal me va. XD

Olvidemos eso, y entremos en materia, porque de aquí en adelante, las cosas empezaran a tornarse tensas, tensas y más tensas entre nuestros protagonistas (7u7). Y con ello espero que este capítulo y los siguientes sean de su agrado. Porque que ya las veo deseosas de que pasen cosas sucias entre estos dos.

¡Pervertidas! :v

También quiero agradecer el apoyo que ha recibido está historia a pesar de su inactividad. Los favoritos y los seguidores que se han unido, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

También a los lectores incognitos, que, a pesar de no dar señales de vida, sé que están ahí. Las visitas los delatan. XD

Y un grandioso y esplendoroso GRACIAS con mucho amor y cariño a mis hermosas nenas que siempre me dejan su hermoso review. Ustedes son las que determinan si esto sigue o no, y les agradezco la lealtad a éste fic. 3

 **KathyS, Nymer1a, La Rozeta, maril, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes, ookami-ouji, Aleliz, GabyInutaisho, floresamaabc, Tatistus, Milly Taisho, Cleoru Misumi** (gracias por tus palabras, realmente me alienta a mejorar mucho más. Espero poder seguir contando con tus observaciones :3) **, Abigz** (por el capítulo nueve y por ser el comentario 200 \0/) **, Mayuzz, marce1268, Mina Rose y 11.**

¡Ustedes son mi motor! 3

No olviden que el grupo **Elixir Plateado** , tiene abiertas las puertas para todas las personas que son amantes del SesshRin, y desean compartir su amor y fanatismo por esta pareja tan hermosa y zukulenta (7u7).

Recuerden que el link y el nombre de las administradoras podrán encontrarla en mi perfil de fanfiction.

También les invito a pasar a checar el arte realizado por **La Rozeta** , una gran amiga que hace fan art de SesshRin y otras parejas del anime. En mi perfil encontrarán sus cuentas en **Pixiv** , **DeviantArt** y **Pinterest.** :3

Sin más que decir, sólo me queda desearles un bonito inicio de fin de semana y que nos leemos el próximo viernes. :D

¡Hasta la próxima! ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**

Sesshōmaru arrugó el entrecejo y apretó con fuera sus parpados, la poca luz que se colaba a la habitación y el hormigueo que sentía en su brazo, lo orillaron a despertar.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acoplarse a tenue luz, para después darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

Rin estaba acostada frente de él, usando su brazo prácticamente como almohada, sus manos le sujetaban de la playera y las largas piernas estaban enredadas a las suyas.

En eso recordó que estaban compartiendo la misma recamara y el mismo futón, todo por la «amable» intervención de André. Que si bien, no le molesto, tampoco espero amanecer de esa manera.

No tenía idea en que momento terminaron así, pero estaba completamente seguro que no fue por acción de él. Porque conocía su manera de dormir, y las arrugas de las mantas inferiores delataron el recorrido de la castaña hacía él.

Sabía que la mujer no lo había hecho intencionalmente, tal vez, se trató de un sueño o la búsqueda de calor, por la baja de temperatura que se hizo presente durante toda la noche.

Alzó su mano libre y la llevó hasta el rostro de la mujer, para retirarle unos cuantos mechones castaños que le cubrían el rostro.

Y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo profundamente y con tal gusto, que era envidiable de alguna manera. Era como si estuviera ajena al mundo exterior, simplemente era ella y su descanso.

La observó con detenimiento, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se atrevieron a recorrer el níveo rostro, desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla, que termino alzando, para darle una mejor vista a la cara de Rin.

No estaba equivocado al decir que la castaña poseía un rostro de porcelana, era tan suave y tersa. La única diferencia era que ella poseía calidez, a diferencia de las inexpresivas y frías caras de las muñecas.

Vio con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer, desde la tupida y bien delineada ceja, esas larga y pobladas pestañas, que toda japonesa envidiaría y desearía tener. Pasó a la pequeña y respingada nariz, para terminar en esos labios rosáceos y carnosos.

 _¡Esos malditos labios!_

Recordó el beso que le dio en la madrugada, que fue ofrecido y obtenido con relativa facilidad. Uno del cual no entendía porque había decidido en reclamar.

Colocó su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de manera suave, para no terminar despertando a la poseedora de estos.

 _¿Por qué un beso?_

Esa había sido la pregunta de Rin, qué él termino contestando con de manera arrogante y despectiva, provocando que el enojo se hiciera presente en las facciones de la mujer.

 _¡¿Por qué un beso?!_

No tenía la menor idea, incluso, teniendo la oportunidad de aprovecharse y tomar algo más que un simplón beso. No tenía nada claro. Lo único que sabía era, que eso fue lo que en verdad deseo en ese momento, sin importar la verdad de tras de ello. Si es que había tal «verdad».

Retiró su mano del rostro de la castaña y arrugó el cejo, al verse divagante por algo tan estúpido y sin importancia. Fuera lo que fuera, ya no importaba más y tenía que poner su cabeza en orden.

Eso era un negocio, el más importante y significativo que ha tenido en toda su vida. No lo echaría a perder por estupideces y nimiedades sin sentido.

Se liberó del agarré de su acompañante, sacó su brazo con cuidado para no despertarla y se sentó en el futón, para ver en su celular que horas eran, e iniciar con la rutina del día.

Empezando con una buena taza de café, que tanto necesitaba para terminar de despertar.

Así que se levantó y camino hasta el ropero, para coger la ropa que usaría ese día e ir hacia la cocina, en busca de aquel anhelado líquido caliente y oscuro.

Después de su ritual de cada mañana, ya se encontraba en la primera planta en dirección a la cocina, uno de los pocos lugares que gozaban con toda la tecnología actual —cosa que agradecía—, entre ellos, la necesaria cafetera que le prepararía una buena taza de café.

Al ingresar se encontró con su padre, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la barra desayunador. Cosa que no le extraño, su progenitor era tan madrugador como él. En sí, lo había aprendido de Inu No Taishō.

—Buen día, hijo —le saludó el mayor.

—Buen día, padre… —miró de soslayo a su derecha y se encontró con Izayoi, que servía una taza de café—… e Izayoi.

—Buen día, Sesshōmaru —la mujer le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Gustas?

—Sí.

La mujer asintió y colocó la taza en la barra, al costado derecho de donde Inu No Taishō, estaba sentado.

Él sólo se limitó en sentarse y degustar del café recién preparado.

—¿Y Rin? —Preguntó su padre, para enseguida beber de su café.

—Dormida.

—Por alguna extraña razón, pensé que la despertarías…

—Apenas son las siete de la mañana, no hay razón para que la despierte.

—Hmmm… —Le escudriñó con la mirada—. Que considerado de tu parte.

—Supongo que ya se acostumbró al sueño pesado de Rin —Intervino Izayoi.

—Sí, debe ser eso.

Sesshōmaru vio de soslayo a su padre, percatándose de que no creía que fuera ese el motivo, aunque poco le importaba lo que creyera.

No era la niñera o el encargado de la mujer, para que realizara lo que por encomienda debería hacer por sí sola.

—¡Buen día, familia! —André saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buen día, André —le respondió Izayoi—. ¿Té?

—Por favor —le sonrió a la mujer.

—¿Descansaste bien? —Inició la charla su padre.

—Cómo un bebé. Estos futones son una delicia.

—Ya sé que regalarte en tu próximo cumpleaños —añadió el mayor de los albinos, con una corta sonrisa.

—Izayoi, si tu marido sigue seduciéndome con esos hermosos regalos, te lo voy a quitar.

La mujer rió tenuemente por el comentario de André, mientras su padre, solamente negó con su cabeza.

Ya entendía de donde había heredado Rin—más bien aprendido—, ese sentido del humor. Tanto padre como la hija, siempre salían con alguna tontería, para sacarle una sonrisa a todo aquel que estuviese a su lado.

—Veo que no pudiste despertar a Rin.

Vio de reojo al castaño, al momento en que dio un trago a su café, con ello también sintió la mirada de su padre e Izayoi.

—No me sorprende, es una maldita roca cuando duerme —siguió hablando el hombre—. Aun no me puedo creer que se levante para ir a trabajar con tu madre. Es un milagro que jamás pensé ver.

—Hmmm…

—Bueno, está en sus días de descanso, supongo que esta bien el que duerma un poco más —habló Izayoi, al entregarle la taza de té al castaño.

—Claro, es lo que hace todos los fines de semana, dormir hasta que el medio día se hace presente —la delató el padre, sin pena alguna—. Muy a lo contrario de ti, Sesshōmaru. Es increíble que te hayas acoplado a ella, en especial con lo desordenada que es.

 _Desordenada._

Esa palabra no era de su agrado, ya que él podría ser todo, menos desordenado. Le gustaba que todo estuviera en un completo control. Pero con lo poco que ya había visto de la castaña, nada pintaba bien.

En especial, cuando en la noche se dio cuenta en el desastre que se había convertido la maleta de Rin, cuando saco las ropas para dormir y alzar lo demás sin cuidado alguno.

—Rin debe tener algo especial, para que mi hijo perdone esos detalles —agregó Inu No Taishō.

Ambos hombres estaban atacándolo sutilmente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, por esos «detalles» que hacían a su futura esposa. Sin duda, esos dos viejos perros sabían cómo acorralar a su presa.

 _Lástima que él jamás sería la presa de esos dos ancianos canes._

Permaneció en completo silenció y con actitud sosegada, no tenía nada que decir al respecto. El mejor método para quitarse de encima a sus mayores, era mantenerse al margen de sus comentarios y que creyeran lo que más les placiera.

Irasue alguna vez le había dicho, que un hombre jamás debía exponer las virtudes, ni los defectos de su pareja.

Hablar sobre las virtudes, tentaban a que otros quisieran poseer lo que es tuyo, y ventilar los defectos, haría que los propios se dieran a conocer.

 _El silenció era el mejor aliado en esos casos._

—Cual sea el motivo, el fin es que ambos están contentos —salió a la defensa Izayoi—. Lo demás no importa.

—Cómo siempre, tienes toda la razón del mundo, Izayoi —halagó André.

André se dio por «vencido», pero la mirada que le dedicaba su padre le mostraba que no estaba satisfecho con su silencio, por los comentarios «banales».

Inu No Taishō quería descubrir su farsa a como diera lugar, pero no le daría el gusto. Ese contrato se llevaría a cabo, sin importar a quien tenga que eliminar en el proceso, incluyendo a su padre.

Luego de haber bebido su café y haberse tragado la charla entre sus mayores, la hora del desayuno se hizo presente. Incluso, Inuyasha ya se encontraba entre ellos, a pesar de que era un flojo de primera categoría. La única que faltaba era Rin, y con eso se reafirmaba de lo perezosa e impuntual que era.

Así que no tuvo otra alternativa que ir en busca de la mujer, y levantarla del futón, aunque fuera a rastras.

 _Odiaba la impuntualidad._

Durante su trayecto hacia la recamara, se pensó como dialogar con la mujer sin siquiera llegar a la idea de matarla, por cualquier comentarios sarcástico o mal habido que planeara decirle.

Rin tenía el «don» de sacarlo de su temple, aunque fuera por un comentario estúpido o sin sentido alguno. Tal vez, era por el sarcasmo que imprimía, o la manera en que lo retaba abiertamente.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza y escuchó movimiento en la habitación, informándole que no ya no había la necesidad de levantarla a patadas.

—Rin.

—¡Adelante! —Anunció con entusiasmo.

Seguro de que podía ingresar a la habitación sin problema alguno, corrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rin.

Lo que no se esperó, es que la mujer fuera tan descuidada —más bien, cínica—, para darle el pase, cuando sólo portaba la ropa interior.

—Vamos, pase —viró a verlo con descaro—. No sea tímido, ni que fuera la primera mujer semidesnuda que ve.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin apartar su atención de la mujer, que no llevaba prisa para ponerse algo encima del cuerpo, aparte de la lencería.

Rin portaba un conjunto de negro de _Calvin Klein_ , que constaba de un sujetador deportivo y una pantaleta, ambas hacia el perfecto trabajo de cubrir las áreas necesarias, aunque eso no impedía el que resaltaran ante su vista.

La mujer poseía los atributos necesarios, para armonizar con el esbelto y cuidado cuerpo. Desde ese par de senos redondos y cremosos, que tenían esa medida perfecta para ser cubiertas por completo por sus manos. Pero había sido esas generosas caderas y voluminosas nalgas, lo que más le habían fascinado.

Las japonesas eran demasiado escurridas de cadera y trasero, por lo tanto, no era común ver a mujeres con ese tipo de proporciones recorriendo las calles. Sin embargo, ver a la castaña con tales medidas, tan bien trabajadas y tentadoras, era un deleite para su pupila.

La foto que aquella vez le había mandado Kōga, se había quedado corta a lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. De tal manera, que incluso sintió un fuerte estirón entre su entrepierna, reaccionando ante lo que podría poseer en esos instantes, sí así lo quisiera.

—Ya veo que es alguien madrugador —Rin inicio la charla, mientras empezaba a colocarse el pantalón de mezclilla.

Vio como la ajustada prenda empezaba a cubriré las largas y torneadas piernas, de manera lenta y tortuosa, hasta llegar a la parte difícil.

Rin agarró con fuerza la parte superior del pantalón, para hacer encajar sus nalgas en la estrecha prenda. Si así era con un vaquero, no quería imaginarse con aquel pantalón de piel que le había visto vestir tiempo atrás.

—Duerme tarde y despierta temprano —dijo, mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón—, me sorprende que no tenga ojeras.

Volvió su atención al rostro de la mujer, para tratar de olvidarse de lo que acaba de presenciar. Sino lo hacía, terminaría cometiendo la estupidez, y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no habla? —Se acercó a él, aun con el torso casi al descubierto—. ¿Me está aplicando la ley del hielo o algo así?

—Sandeces.

Paso de ella y se adentró un más en la habitación, prestando atención al desastroso estado en el cual se encontraba su recamara.

Las cobijas estaban echas un nido, las dos piezas que conformaban el pijama, estaban en esquinas contrarias, la maleta estaba tirada en un rincón, mientras lo que contenía en su interior formo un camino de ahí, hasta la mesa en dónde se encontraban los folders y maletín.

La excusa perfecta para distraerse, y no caer en la tentación en la cual se había convertido la mujer en cuestión de segundos.

Mas valía estar enojado con la castaña, que terminar excitado y deseoso por una mujer que no debía mirar de esa manera.

 _Los negocios y el sexo eran una mala combinación._

—¿Qué hace? —Espetó curiosa.

—Para ser una mujer, es un desastre.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó asustada—. Lo que me faltaba, también es un enfermo compulsivo del orden —chilló dramáticamente.

Giró a verla, dedicándole una fina y ceñuda mirada, ante el comportamiento de la mujer. Pero el que aún no cubriera la parte superior, era una distracción que rompía con su seriedad y enfado.

—Vamos, quite sus manos de mis cosas —le arrebató la blusa de sus manos—, ya pondré en orden su habitación, no sea tan desesperado.

—¿Pretende el que confíe en su palabra?

—Debería confiar en su novia —mencionó burlona.

—Usted no es nada mío.

—Vaya, que rudo —rió—. Pero se equivoca, soy su novia ante el mundo entero y su apreciada socia, no se le olvide.

Los ojos achocolatados y esa prepotente sonrisa, lo retaron deliberadamente, sin miedo y con una confianza arrasadora.

No sabía a quién atribuirle el crédito, si a André o a Irasue. Porque era obvio, que de alguno de los dos había aprendido a ser tan altanera y soberbia. Aunque empezaba a creer, que había aprendió de ambos.

—¡Oigan!

El gritó de Inuyasha, fue lo que los trajo a la realidad. Los dos miraron a la puerta de la habitación.

—El desayuno ya está listo, más vale que baje de una vez —sin esperar repuesta alguna, su hermano se retiró del lugar, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

—Vaya, ya hace habré —mencionó contenta, olvidándose de la discusión.

Rin se colocó la blusa de manga larga que le había quitado de las manos y cogió una cazadora café, que estaba sobre el deformado futón.

—¿Qué espera? —Le cuestionó cínicamente—. Sino bajamos juntos, pensarán que algo va mal entre nosotros.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños, por la mujer que no sólo jugaba con su paciencia, sino que le estaba mostrando que no alzaría nada de su caótico desorden.

No tuvo más alternativa que callarse y seguirle los pasos a Rin, sólo con la esperanza de toparse con Tōtōtsai o Myōga, para encargarles el que se encargaran de su recamara. Porque si volvía a verla en ese estado, terminaría explotando y matando a la que se suponía sería su esposa.

 _¡Su esposa! ¡Maldición!_

~O~

Luego del escandaloso desayuno, todos se dispusieron a ir hacia la parte inferior del castillo, en dónde se encontraban los establos. Esperaban a que alistaran a los caballos que utilizarían, para recorrer las parcelas del exterior del complejo.

Mientras tanto, se mantuvo al margen del grupo, recargándose en uno de los postes, en dónde pudo contemplar a la castaña. Que al igual que él, se mantuvo distante de los demás, aunque fue especialmente, para estar con los perros que estaban haciéndoles compañía.

Rin acariciaba y mimaba a todos los que se le acercaban —en ese momento sólo contaban con diez caninos—, algo que la mantenía sonriente y animada.

No mostraba molestia por los babeantes lengüetazos que le daban, o por los instantes en que casi la tiraban al suelo, al tratar de poseer su atención.

Parecía fascinada por los afectuosos animales, como una pequeña niña que disfrutaba de la presencia de las mascotas que no podía tener.

Y era ahí cuando podía encontrarse con esa sincera y brillante sonrisa, una que sólo podía verle cuando la veía al lado de André o de sus amigos. Una sonrisa que jamás le dedicaría, porque para él, sólo tenía aquellas socarronas y desafiantes sonrisas, que su único objetivo era hacerlo enojar.

—Jamás permití que tuviera mascotas —habló André, que ya estaba a su costado, mirando hacia la misma dirección que él—. Nunca la creí capacitada para cuidar de alguien más, por lo descuidada y olvidadiza que es, aparte de que eso me salvaba de activar mi alergia por los perros —rió sutilmente—. Pero ahora me pregunto, ¿sí será capaz de cuidar de alguien más que ella misma? ¿Estará lista para ser madre?

 _¿Madre? Qué manera tan directa de darle una indirecta._

Se notaba que el castaño estaba urgido de que su hija sentara cabeza, y le diera nietos. Sus próximos sucesores o, simplemente era el anhelo de ser abuelo. Conociendo al hombre, estaba seguro que se trataba de la segunda opción.

—Disculpa, no quiero poner presión ni nada por el estilo —rió—. Lo que pasa, es que el tiempo pasa y mi hija no parece darse cuenta que ya no es una veinteañera. Está a nada de entrar a los treinta y no ve a la familia como algo primordial, y eso me asusta.

—No es tiempo —se limitó a decir.

—Al menos lo consideras como algo futuro —sonrió de lado—. Eres el primer hombre, que presta interés en desposar a mi hija.

—No soy un hombre de juegos, André —habló sosegadamente—. Si estoy con ella, no es para pasar sólo un rato. Sé muy bien lo que pretendo con tu hija.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso —le miró de soslayo—. Sólo espero el día en que se lo propongas, mi hija no salga corriendo por tal compromiso.

—No se negará.

—Tu seguridad es abrumadora, Sesshōmaru —escupió burlón.

—Siempre obtengo lo que quiero —habló con la más pura y clara soberbia.

—Espero y mi hija no sea lo primero que se te niegue —lo desafió—. Porque si algo sabe, es que ella sólo le pertenece a sí misma.

La charla quedó en ese punto, al momento en que los caballos fueron sacados, para que pudieran ser montados. Dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca, por el mordaz comentario de André.

Rin no tardo en reparar su atención en los equinos, a los cuales miró con ilusión y alegría. Se veía fascinada por los majestuosos animales, en especial por el semental blanco, el cual era de su propiedad.

—¡Dios, son hermosos! —Mencionó alegremente—. Y tú eres especialmente bello —dijo, al acariciar la trompa del animal.

—Qué curioso que te llamara la atención el caballo que es de Sesshōmaru —informó Inu No Taishō.

—¿Es el suyo? —Preguntó curiosa, mirándolo fijamente. Él solo asintió—. Dios, ya veo porque me gustó tanto —comentó con tono dulce, tratando de engañar a los demás.

Sabía perfectamente, el que se haya fijado especialmente en ese caballo, no fue por cosa del destino, sino porque fue el que más le gusto y punto. Nada tenía que ver el que lo relacionara con él.

—¡Keh! Dejen las cursilerías y marchemos de una vez —exigió Inuyasha, que ya estaba montado en la yegua de pelaje negro y brilloso.

—No tardaremos, amor —dijo Inu No Taishō a Izayoi.

—Aquí les espero.

—¿No vendrá, tía? —Preguntó Rin.

—No hija —le sonrió.

—Pero…

—Le teme a montar —le informo su padre—. Así que prefiere quedarse aquí.

—Entonces yo me quedo, no quiero que se quede sola…

—No, hija —la detuvo Izayoi—. Tu ve y diviértete, yo estaré bien.

—Pero, tía…

—En serio. Aparte, viniste a pasar este fin de semana con Sesshōmaru, no conmigo.

—Ah…yo —viró a verlo—. Es verdad —sonrió apenada.

—Rin —le extendió la mano para que se le acercara y ayudarla a montar el caballo de pelaje marrón.

La mujer asintió sin rechistar y subió al caballo, el cual remolino su cabeza, al momento en que la mujer le regalo unas cuantas caricias.

Así todos dieron camino hacia el exterior del castillo, tomando rumbo hacia las grandes parcelas de sembradío.

El recorrido fue tranquilo, ninguno apuraba el paso, al contrario, se disponía a contemplar las amplias áreas verdes.

En momentos, Inu No Taishō respondía una que otra pregunta que hacía Rin, o el parloteo entre ella y su medio hermano, era lo que hacía el trayecto más vivo.

—Debe ser increíble en primavera o verano —dijo Rin, al darse cuenta que se dirigían hacia el área del manantial—. Es perfecto para una parrillada.

—Lo es —afirmó Inuyasha—. He venido aquí con mis amigos a pasar unos fines de semana, y sin duda es perfecto para la diversión.

—¿Y por qué nunca me invitaste? —Miró mal al menor de los albinos.

—Porque son reuniones sólo para hombres —aclaró.

—Puro mocoso soltero y virginal, más triste no podía escucharse —agregó André.

—¡Oye, viejo! —Gritó el joven ofendido por el comentario.

—Lamentable —siguió a su padre entre risas.

—No he permitido el que traiga mujeres —intervino Inu No Taishō—. Si quieren diversión, que les cueste.

Rin y André soltaron una estruendosa carcajada, al escuchar las palabras de su padre, que, sin duda, lo había dicho con todo el fin de avergonzar a su hijo menor, aunque tenía mucha verdad en lo que decía.

Inu No Taishō respetaba inmensamente ese lugar, como para dejar que un mocoso fuera a mancharlo con una orgía de pubertos, deseosos de perder la virginidad.

Esa regla también iba dirigida para él, aunque su interés en ese lugar era mínimo. Aunque si lo había llegado a utilizar, pero como un lugar de descanso. Le venía bien, cuando estaba sobrecargado de estrés y fastidiado de la concurrida ciudad.

Al llegar a las orillas del manantial, bajaron para que fuera un punto de descanso y los animales pudieran beber un poco del agua.

Se acercó a Rin, para ayudarla a bajar del lomo del animal, asistencia que acepto al posar sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura.

Cuando la mujer puso los pies sobre la tierra, en vez de apartarse, pegó su torso al suyo, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Amo cuando es así de atento y caballeroso conmigo —dijo claramente.

Enarcó la ceja por el falso comentario, pero entendía porque lo había soltado de la nada. Había escuchado la queja de asco por parte de Inuyasha y la mirada de los mayores, por tal escenita que Rin y «él» les estaban regalando.

—Hmmm…

—Siempre tan elocuente —dijo divertida, al momento en que termino alejándose de él.

Permaneció en silencio, mientras se dispuso en amarrar al animal en uno de los postes a las orillas del manantial.

—Es un lugar precioso —mencionó, al isntante en que se puso en cuclillas y tocó con los dedos el agua fría—. Me recuerda un poco al condado de _Dorset_ , en dónde está la finca del abuelo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tenemos esos terrenos muy abandonados —abordó el tema André—. No estaría mal el tomarse unas vacaciones por allá e invitar a nuestra nueva familia.

—Eso sería genial —sonrió contenta—. Me encantaría compartir una temporada por allá con ustedes, tío.

—Para nosotros sería un placer, hija.

—¡Keh! Que aburrido —expresó sin interés su medio hermano.

—¿Y a ti quien te está invitando? —Le echó en cara Rin—. Solo me llevaré a mis tíos y a Sesshōmaru.

—Ni que me interesara —bufó dignamente—. No estás invitada a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

—Que niño eres, Inuyasha.

La discusión entre los dos empezó avivarse repentinamente, en una pelea estúpida en la única que parecía divertirse era Rin. Porque a lo que se refería a Inuyasha, estaba viéndose infantil y estúpido, al comportarse como un crío de cinco años.

Así que prefirió sentarse en la roca más grande y fijar su atención al manto cristalino que tenía a su costado. Era lo mejor por hacer, en vez de estar poniendo atención a las idioteces de ese par.

Y no fue el único, porque la charla entre Inu No Taishō y André se hizo presente, una bastante intima, porque solo ellos entendían de lo que platicaban.

Sin embargo, de que trato de mantener su vista perdida en el manantial, no podía evitar el virar a ver Rin. En especial cuando soltaba repentinamente aquella agradable y dulce risa.

Observó los gestos que hacía, la manera en que jugaba con el agua y como en momentos salpicaba a Inuyasha, con toda la intención de hacerlo rabiar aún más.

Lucia tan bien así, con aquella inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, las espontaneas risas y aquellos ojos llenos de brillo y picardía. Era como el estado más puro y natural de la castaña; y eso lo inquietaba.

Nunca había prestado tanta atención a una persona, por lo general las ignoraba y seguía su camino. Pero con esa mujer, todo estaba tomando un rumbo diferente, y lo peor de todo es que le agradaba.

Rin era de ese tipo de personas, que sabía llamar la atención de los demás sin intención alguna, su personalidad era atrayente por si sola. Ya fuera por envidia, admiración o algo más. Y ese _algo_ era lo que le atraía a él.

Su ceño se frunció y su quijada se tensó, una muestra de su enojo con el mismo, al estar admirando y pensando tanto en Rin. Y con ello sus cuestiones que sonaban a reprimenda se hicieron presentes.

 _¿Por qué le dedicas tiempo? ¿Qué esperas a cambio?_

No podía negar que físicamente le atraía, la mujer poseía un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo que tentaría hasta el religioso más devoto. Después de todo, era hombre y gustaba de mirar mujeres que le llenaran el apetito visual y sexual.

Sin embargo, había algo más allá de una simple atracción física, su interés se acrecentaba por el rumbo personal. Desde sus diversas características que formaban su personalidad, sino también sus opiniones, acciones, creencias y su desarrollo profesional.

Rin era una persona que gozaba de tantos matices, que no era posible de apreciar a simple vista. Las personas debían tomarse el tiempo, para admirarla detalladamente. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, era algo que no debía hacer.

 _Empatizar con sus socios no era recomendable._

—Iremos a dar una caminata, ¿vienen? —Cuestionó Inu No Taishō.

—Yo sí —afirmó el menor, para dejar de berrinchar al lado de la castaña.

Rin viro a verlo, y al notar que no tenía ni la mínima intención de levantarse de donde se encontraba, ella termino por responder por ambos.

—Nosotros nos quedamos —respondió con una sutil sonrisa.

—Bien, no tardaremos.

—Aquí les esperamos.

Los dos hombres y el chico dieron marcha hacia el norte, donde se encontraba los riachuelos y las parcelas de arroz. No tenía duda de que se encontrarían con los trabajadores de esas tierras.

—No pensé que con el recorrido me daría calor, a pesar de ser un día fresco.

Ante las palabras de la castaña, volvió a verla, encontrándosela sujetándose la larga melena en una desarreglada coleta, arremangándose las mangas tanto de la cazadora y la blusa, y enseguida hundió las manos en la cristalina agua, para después pasarse las manos mojadas por el cuello descubierto.

Se quedó observando como esas manos acariciaban aquel delgado y esquicito cuello, una escena sublime, para cualquiera que la presenciara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le miró—. ¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿A caso sigue molesto conmigo por lo de la habitación?

Alzó la ceja ante la manera en que ella interpreto su mirada, aunque siendo él, su mirada no mostraba nunca nada, a menos que se tratara de mostrar su descontento.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se irguió y camino hasta él, para después arrodillarse en la parte menos rocosa de la gran piedra—. No sea tan exagerado, eso fue poco a como suelo ser.

—Que alentador —escupió con acidez.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabe otro de mis defectos —rió.

—Suficientes para opacar sus virtudes.

—Siempre tan agresivo —apoyó sus manos en sus piernas, inclinándose hacia él—. No sé si se le olvida de que trata con una mujer, o simplemente es igual de borde con ambos sexos.

—El que sea mujer no difiere nada —la enfrentó—, sé que tengo que defenderme de cualquiera, Rin.

—Así que sigue viéndome como su enemigo —suspiro frustrada.

—No es así.

—Pero me… —guardó silencio, al momento en que la interrumpió.

—Usted lo ha dicho, es mi socia. Y si algo tengo claro, es que las sociedades son peligrosas, porque con ellos puedo perder.

Rin se le quedó mirando curiosa, aleteando constantemente las largas pestañas negras, como si de alas se tratara.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, al no ver otra reacción por parte de la mujer.

—Es curioso —alzó la mirada, perdiéndola en algún punto del cielo—, tiene el mismo pensamiento que mi padre. Eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho, desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Es una regla base, Rin.

—¿A sí? —Volvió a posar los ojos achocolatados en él y le sonrió—. Quizás no lo veo así, porque yo no manejo con socios…bueno, usted es el primero.

—Entonces tómelo como un consejo.

—¿Quiere que dude de usted? —Cuestionó socarronamente.

—¿Confía en mí? —La retó con la mirada, para que le dijera la verdad.

—No —respondió sinceramente.

—Entonces si tiene dudas, debería cuidarse —aconsejó.

—Es muy amable de su parte al decírmelo —sonrió—. No esperaba menos de un caballero como usted, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmmm…

El silenció volvió a reinar entre los dos, dándoles un poco de calma y perderse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, el no pudo evitar el verle por el rabillo del ojo.

Los ojos marrones estaban perdidos en un punto incierto del manantial, pero se le veía relajada y sin ningún tipo de gesto de disgusto después de la charla. Era como si esa platica jamás hubiera dado, hasta que volvió abrir la boca.

—Es curioso el contraste abismal que existe entre usted e Inuyasha… —calló repentinamente.

—No entiendo a qué viene ese comentario —dijo con un dejo de molestia. No le gustaba que lo relacionaran con Inuyasha.

—No lo sé —alzó los hombros—. Tal vez es por la manera tan diferente en que trato a ambos.

—¿Le gusta Inuyasha? —No pudo evitar el preguntarle.

—¿Eh? —Le miró sorprendida.

—Su acoso constante hacia él, no debe ser solo por jugar, ¿o sí?

Observó el rostro contrariado de la castaña, ante el giro de la conversación respecto a Inuyasha. Y aunque fuera algo estúpido, sentía la necesidad de saber la verdad de los «juegos» de Rin, hacia su medio hermano.

—¿Cree que me gusta su hermano?

—Sí lo supiera, no le estaría preguntando.

—¡Vamos! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un brillo particularmente pícaro en los ojos marrones—. ¿A caso esta celoso?

—No sea ridícula.

La risa emano de los labios rosáceos de manera natural, pero sin ser escandalosa, ni mucho menos burlona.

—Inuyasha es un chico guapísimo, después de todo, viene de familia —le miró fijamente—. Pero no es precisamente mi tipo.

—Claro, no es Bankotsu —mencionó sin pensárselo.

—Quitando el hecho de mi predilección por…los morenos —ignoró el nombre mencionado—. Mi gusto no cae en chicos menores que yo. Quiero ser la novia de alguien, no su niñera, ni mucho menos su madre —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Entiende?

—Depende a que se refiera.

—Me refiero a todo —rió divertida—. Pero si vamos a especificar, creo que ya sabe lo que me preocupa —sonrió de lado—. No me gusta enseñar, lo que uno hombre con más experiencia sabría buscarse por sí solo.

—Hmmm…

—¿No piensa lo mismo? —Se inclinó más hacia él—. Una mujer experimentada sexualmente, satisface mucho mejor a un hombre, que una mocosa que lo único que sabe hacer es abrir las piernas, ¿verdad?

—¿Y usted es una de esas mujeres experimentadas?

—No lo sé —enredó uno de sus dedos con un mechón de cabello—. Por el momento, nadie se ha quejado.

Era contradictorio el que estuvieran hablando de un tema como el sexo, cuando la mujer le regalaba la postura más pueril que podía existir. Y de alguna manera, eso resultaba atrayente, sensual y sexualmente provocativo.

—Para ser una mujer de «mundo», su pudor es nulo.

—El pudor y la moral, fueron cosas que jamás me enseñaron —le volvió a sonreír—. Mi padre me enseñó que los limites estúpidos e hipocresías, no son buenos para la sociedad.

Por un momento, se sintió envuelto en una charla en dónde estaba escuchado a André, refiriéndose lo mucho que le castraba la sociedad en la que se desenvolvía.

Con ello quedaba claro, que su futura esposa había sido educada por un hombre, el cual estaba enemistado con la falsa conservación, no solo japonesa, sino en cualquier sociedad existente.

—Supongo que me entiende —soltó en un pesado suspiro—, usted es como yo.

—¿Lo somos?

—Nuestro comportamiento y mentalidad, no son la de un japonés, a pesar de llevar su sangre.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —Preguntó interesado.

—Usted no cuadra en un mundo en dónde la ideología japonesa, es mantener lo suyo para los suyos. Y yo no encajo con las mujeres hipócritas, que se jactan de ser virtuosas, cuando el resto del mundo saben que a las asiáticas les fascina coger.

No pudo evitar el torcer los labios en una momentánea y sutil sonrisa, ante el comentario de Rin. No solo por la burla que hacía en sí, sino por ser tan acertada en lo que decía.

Era curioso cómo es que termino teniendo una «charla» —en donde la única voz fue la de Rin— de sexo, con una mujer. Algo que jamás había experimentado. Ni siquiera con Kagura o Kōga, se tomaba la libertad o, al menos, la atención de escuchar ese tipo platicas con las únicas personas con las que empatizaba.

—Espero y no me juzgue por esto —dramatizo al colocar su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Tendría que hacerlo?

—No lo sé —sonrió—. Con lo serio que es, no sé si le agrade que una mujer hable del sexo abiertamente.

—No me molesta.

—Menos mal, porque es un tema que me encanta —sonrió pícaramente.

—Ya lo veo.

—Pero parece ser que, a usted no… —Le dedico una intensa mirada—. A pesar de tener su fama, no muestra que el sexo sea algo primordial para usted.

—No sé de qué fama me habla. En cuanto a mi vida sexual, como todo lo demás es personal, y el tema no es precisamente algo que me guste debatir…

—Vaya, debe guardarse su… —rió sutilmente. Él frunció el ceño—…sus trucos solo para usted y la victima en turno.

—Supongo que al igual que usted.

—Supone bien.

—¡Ya es hora de regresar! —Gritó Inuyasha.

Los dos viraron a ver al menor, que era seguido por los dos adultos, que venían con un paso más calmado.

Rin se levantó y camino hacia Inu No Taishō, que cargaba una cesta con fruta, las cuales destacaban el _kaki_ , _mikan_ , _peras nashi_ , _yuzu_ , _kikan_ y _duraznos japoneses_. Regalo que había sido por parte de los trabajadores, estaba seguro de ello.

—Esa es mucha fruta, tío —dijo, mientras miraba con interés la cesta.

—¿Gustas? —Preguntó con un tono suave y amble.

—¿Puedo? —Le miró como si de una niña se tratara.

—Por supuesto —Inu No Taishō le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, tío!

Rin cogió un kikan y le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayor de los albinos, para después ir al manantial y lavar la fruta, antes de poder probarla.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —dijo su padre, mientras miraba tiernamente a la castaña.

—Y eso que no traes cerezas, sino… —agregó André, con tono alegre.

Él solo se dispuso a ver a la mujer, que se veía contenta con una simple fruta, como si eso fuera lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido en el día.

~O~

El atardecer se había hecho presente y con ello la ida al pueblo más cercano a la residencia, se estaba llevando a cabo.

Tan rápido como habían llegado, Izayoi e Inuyasha tomaron rumbo hacia las artesanías, en cuanto a su padre y André, se dispusieron a recorrer entre los puestos sin darle mayor importancia, parecían más interesados en su propia platica que en lo demás.

A lo que respectaba a Rin y a él, siguieron el camino en dónde los puestos de comida, frutas y dulces abundaban. Ya que la castaña parecía más interesada en ello, que en lo demás. De tal manera, que incluso ya había adquirido unas cuantas bolsas con dulces, mientras ya degustaba de algunos, como los _daifuku,_ que la tenían entretenida y en silencio.

Así estuvieron recorriendo el lugar, mientras se percató que la gente del pueblo, comenzaron a murmurar sobre de Rin.

No era de extrañarse, ya que siempre asistía exclusivamente la familia. Por lo tanto, su acompañante sería la novedad. Y si lo pensaba, estaba seguro de que su padre debió haber mencionado de su relación con la mujer, con algunos viejos conocidos que habitaban en ese lugar.

Sin dejar de lado, que la castaña llamaba demasiado la atención, porque no era precisamente una japonesa más.

Rin resaltaba más por sus facciones heredadas por parte paterna, que por su lado materno.

Tanto fue así, que varias mujeres le dieron halagos por sus ojos. Mientras que los hombres que, «disimuladamente» se habían percatado de las curvas de las cuales era dueña la mujer, en especial sus senos que aun sobre salían del holgado suéter y del entallado pantalón, que era el más revelador de su conjunto.

Así siguieron, hasta que llegaron al punto en donde se reencontrarían con los demás. Especialmente en donde la camioneta de su padre se encontraba estacionada, unos cuantos metros retirados de los callejones invadidos de puestos.

—Es un lugar bonito —habló al terminar uno de sus daifuku—. Me gustaría volver.

—Es obvio que así será —le recordó.

—¡Oh! —Rió—. Es verdad, a veces se me olvida que nos casaremos.

—Hmmm…

—Que amargado es —chistó molesta—. Es más, tenga. No le vendría mal el que se endulzara un poco la vida y el paladar.

Vio el daifuku que le ofrecía, pero su interés en el postre era nulo, así que desairó el ofrecimiento, volviendo su atención hacia donde las luces abundaban.

—Y grosero —masculló entre dientes, al momento de comerse el dulce—. Me sorprende que personas como Kōga, Kagura y Jakotsu le soporten y lo consideren como su amigo, con lo antipático y soso que es.

Se mantuvo callado, escuchando como la mujer no paraba de despotricar, por su manera de ser y de actuar. Si bien lo que pensara sobre de él, poco le afectaba, el problema es que no se callaba y estaba empezando a marearlo y enojarlo, y eso ella lo tenía muy presente.

—No se callarla, ¿verdad? —Preguntó hastiado.

—Sólo coma uno, y le prometo que me callaré de aquí hasta que volvamos a la residencia.

La mujer se paró frente a él, enseñándole la bolsa de celofán, que contenía el ultimo postre, del cual estuvo gozando durante todo el recorrido.

—Bien —asintió—, con tal de ya no escucharla berrear sin sentido alguno.

—Perfecto, pero no lo obtendrá tan fácil —amenazó, para después colocar el ultimo daifuku en sus labios—. Si lo quiere, debe ganárselo —dijo suavemente, para no partir el dulce con sus dientes.

Centró su atención en los ojos marrones, que le desafiaban abiertamente y aquella ligera sonrisa que se burlaba anticipadamente de él. Cómo si no fuera capaz de aceptar tan ridículo reto.

—Sandeces.

Sin darle tiempo de responderle, la cogió de la cintura y la pego a él, y la distancia de sus rostros desapareció, pero el duelo entre sus miradas permaneció, de tal manera, que el que parpadeara perdería.

Tomó el dulce con sus dientes y lo retiro de los labios de la mujer, pero aun así no aflojo su agarre del cuerpo femenino, y la castaña tampoco parecía interesada en que el contacto se rompiera.

Se introdujo el dulce a la boca, para terminar de una vez con ese juego, a pesar de que las cosas dulces, no eran precisamente su alimento predilecto.

—Tiene mis labios sellados —le sonrió divertida.

Y sin más que decir, la mujer sólo opto por terminar abrazándolo y apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro.

Se quedó inmóvil por tan repentino acto, ya que pudo esperarse cualquier cosa, pero menos que decidiera el acurrucarse deliberadamente con él. Y las ganas de cuestionarla se hicieron presentes, pero por algún extraño motivo, decidió guardar silencio y quedarse con la duda.

Descendió su mirada, para encontrarse con una expresión apacible en el rostro de su compañera.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras las mejillas y la respingada nariz estaban bañadas en un tenue color carmín. Lo cual le daba la respuesta al acercamiento de la castaña.

 _Tenía frío._

Lo comprobó al sentir como las delgadas manos se escurrieron por debajo de su cazadora, buscando la manera de que su calor corporal pasaran a ellas.

Permanecieron así durante un largo tiempo, sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de que no le agradaban ese tipo de acercamientos innecesarios, de alguna manera, no le molestaba en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Ni siquiera al saber que su familia los encontraría tan «acaramelados», aunque eso resultaría beneficioso para la mentira.

Y así fue, la llegada de los restantes no tardó en hacerse presente, que venían cargados de algunas de las cosas que habían adquirido, ya que era habitual por parte de Izayoi.

Pero el primero de darse cuenta de ellos, no tardo en hablar por la escena que estaba apreciando en esos momentos.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tiene frío y sueño —dijo André, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso fue suficiente para que los demás se centraran en mirarlos, llevándose un poco de sorpresa, en especial en la mirada de su padre, que no parecía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Y lo entendía, porque ni el mismo se creía estar en esa situación.

—¿Eh? —Rin se apartó un poco de él y giró para ver a los demás—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—¡Keh! No aguantas nada, anciana —refunfuñó Inuyasha.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—¡Hey, niño! —André cogió del brazo a Inuyasha y lo orilló a caminar hacia la puerta del piloto de la camioneta—. Deja de meterte con mi princesa, y mejor enciende ésta cosa. Que los verdaderos ancianos, no somos buenos manejando de noche y Sesshōmaru debe de hacer de cobija.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Pero ya suéltame, viejo!

Su padre negó y prefirió ayudar a su esposa a guardar las cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza, por haberlo encontrado de esa manera con Rin.

Solamente lo ignoró y, prefirió en hacer subir a la castaña a la camioneta y hacer lo propio.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era regresar y dormirse, no tenía intenciones de seguir pensando en las raras actitudes de Rin, cuando estas ni siquiera tenían relevancia.

~O~

Rin fue lo primero que visualizo al momento en que salió del baño, sin siquiera proponérselo. Pero siendo un espacio tan abierto y con tan pocas cosas, su mirada por inercia fue directamente hacia ella.

La mujer estaba ya sentada en el futón, mientras entrelazaba las hebras achocolatadas en una sencilla trenza, como la que le había visto en la noche anterior.

—Espero y no vaya a ponerse a trabajar de nuevo —sentenció sin siquiera verle.

—Si no le agrada, puede irse a otra habitación.

—¿Piensa echarme de «nuestra» habitación? —Cuestionó indignada.

—Le estoy sugiriendo.

—Claro —rió—. Con esto no me sorprende porque no ha tenido novias durante años.

—Basta.

—¿Qué? —Le miró intrigada.

—Simplemente cállese —advirtió entre dientes.

—No.

Como una bestia irracional se tratará, se echó encima de su contrincante, tan enardecido y con ganas de aniquilar a su hostigoso contrincante.

Estaba encima de la mujer, sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas, mientras sus piernas habían inmovilizado las de ella.

Pudo notar el descontento de Rin, al verse sometida con relativa facilidad. Le veía con el ceño fruncido, la mirada iracunda y esos labios que formaban una recta y presionada línea recta.

—Ya basta de juegos, Lowell —habló, adelantándose a cualquier queja que proviniera de la mujer—. He soportado muchas cosas, pero usted ya ha cruzado la línea y eso no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Cuál es su temor, Sesshōmaru? —Su tono se agravo—. Tan idealizado lo han tenido, que un comentario negativo hacia usted, lo saca de sus cabales.

—No sea estúpida —escupió con fastidio—. Me importa muy poco la opinión de los demás…

—Pero si le afecta la mía, ¿no es así?

—Lo que me molesta, es que se sienta con libertades que no le corresponden —apretó su agarre. Ella chillo ante el acto—. Usted y yo no somos nada, solo un par de desconocidos que se han asociado, no más. Yo no pretendo el entablar nada con usted, más lo que esta sociedad nos orilla hacer.

»Así que le recomiendo que empiece a meditar sus palabras antes de abrir la boca, porque la próxima vez no seré nada condescendiente, ¿entiende?

—Suélteme —le ordenó.

—¿Entiende? —Volvió a preguntarle, mientras apreso con más fuerza el delgado cuerpo.

—Si no me suelta, gritaré. Y me importa muy poco que esto se vaya a la mierda —sentenció sin miedo alguno—. Suélteme.

—¿Esa es su forma de asustarme? —Torció la boca en una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Debería —ahora era ella quien sonreía—, porque si yo me apodero del mando de la textilera, usted puede caer con todo y empresa. No se le olvide que usted sobrevive porque yo vivo —su sonrisa se amplió—. Yo soy quien decide quien se vuelve grande y quién no. Así que no me tiente a quitarle los privilegios, porque no dudare en dárselos a otros, Sesshōmaru.

Clavó su mirada directamente a los ojos marrones, encontrándose con lo que siempre había visto en la mujer, desde que tuvo la desdicha de conocerla.

 _Seguridad._

Y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, le había dado una bofetada a la cruda realidad, que él mismo se había olvidado o bloqueado de alguna manera.

—Ahora, suélteme —volvió a ordenar.

—No tiente a su suerte, Rin —le advirtió, al instante en que la soltó y se irguió—. Porque no es la única que puede jugar sucio.

Sin más que decirle y sin interés al contraataque de la castaña, salió de la habitación enardecido, con las tremendas ganas de golpear a lo que más se asemejara a Rin. De alguna manera, debía sacar toda la frustración que tenía guardada, todo gracias a es nefasta mujer.

Llegó a la plata inferior —espacialmente al dōjō—, en dónde se sentó en completa oscuridad, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente, para no terminar matando a esa mujer, al momento en que ingresara de nuevo a la recamara.

En ese instante, su mente divago hasta terminar en aquella platica que tuvo por la tarde con André.

 _Espero y mi hija no sea lo primero que se te niegue. Porque si algo sabe, es que ella sólo le pertenece a sí misma._

Y con ello la sugerencia de Kōga y Hakudōshi, cobraron mayor significado en ese instante. Porque por fin podría darle un uso relevante, que sólo obtener las ventajas de la textilera.

Derrocar a la reina y convertirla en una sumisa y manipulable peón, ese sería su propósito a partir de ahora. Y así la haría tragarse sus soberbias y pedantes palabras de una vez por todas.

 _Rin caería ante él y se convertiría en su único dueño._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Calvin Klein:** Es una casa de moda estadounidense, fundada en 1968 por el diseñador Calvin Klein.

 ***Dorset (Inglaterra):** (Antiguamente **Dorsetshire** ) es un condado ceremonial y, excluyendo las autoridades unitarias de **Bournemouth** y **Poole** , un condado no metropolitano de origen histórico, ubicado en el Sudoeste de Inglaterra sobre el canal de la mancha.

 ***Kaki:** Es un a fruta naranja japonesa, que tiene un sabor moderadamente dulce, con una composición equilibrada de azúcares y ácidos. El árbol de kaki pierde su follaje antes de dar el fruto, por lo que ver árboles naranjo sin hojas, es muy común en otoño.

 ***Mikan:** Son pequeñas y delicadas frutas cítricas japonesas, que son fáciles de pelar. Los árboles de mikan, son populares en los jardines residenciales.

 ***Peras nashi:** Son grandes, redondas y crujientes. Tienen una textura similar a la de una manzana y un sabor dulce y refrescante.

 ***Yuzu:** Es una fruta cítrica con un sabor un poco amargo. La fruta se vuelve amarilla cuando madura. Rara vez se come directamente, en cambio, su cascara y el jugo se utiliza para cocinar y en bebestibles.

 ***Kikan:** Es una fruta cítrica de tamaño pequeño, con una cascara dulce y un interior amargo. Por lo general se comen enteros o en postres.

 ***Durazno japonés:** Son extremadamente grandes y jugosos. Tienen una piel delgada y un interior dulce y blanco. Son muy jugosos, hasta el punto de que es peligroso morderlos. Por lo general se sirven pelados y en rodajas.

 ***Daifuku (gran suerte):** O daifukumochi, consiste en un pequeño mochi con un relleno dulce, comúnmente anko (pasta endulzada de judías azuki). Se elaboran muchas variedades de daifuku. El más común es el mochi blanco, verde claro, rosa claro relleno de anko, que suele venir en dos tamaños, uno pequeño y el otro del tamaño de la palma de la mano.

 **Preguntas.**

 ***GabyInuTaisho:** ¿Va a salir Kagome? ¿Y si es así, podrías ponerle una personalidad como la de Rin?

 **R:** Kagome es un personaje que no utilizaré en el fic.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Lamento nuevamente el retraso que tuve con este nuevo capítulo, pero es que hay cosas que no puedo manipular a la primera y pues no me permite avanzar.

Problemas personales y, sobre todo, el mayor culpable de todo esto, la falla del Internet en mi casa. La compañía se tomó la molestia de venir a arreglarme el desperfecto apenas este lunes que ha pasado, así que ya verán que tan jodido ha estado el poder subir este capítulo.

Realmente espero ya poder seguir publicando cada viernes, porque la verdad quiero darle seguimiento y rapidez al fic.

Bueno, como siempre les quiero agradecer por su apoyo tanto en darle en seguir o en agregar en favoritos esta historia, como también por sus comentarios que me alegran demasiado. En serio motiva un montón saber que no solo les gusta el fic, sino que mi manera de presentar la historia sea agradable para ustedes.

Ahora pasemos a las nenas(es) que han dejado su sensual review:

 **Nymer1a, floresamaabc, Mayuzz, , La Rozeta, Mena123** (espero mis "consejos" te hayan ayudado :3), **Vic del Eien, Milly Taisho, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes, Rinmy Uchiha, Mina Rose, GabyInuTaiso, Maril, Kathy S, Aleliz, Mel 22** (espero seguir leyéndote por acá :D), **Agaue** (bienvenida al mundo de los comentarios x3), **Cleoru Misumi** (ya me di cuenta, no sé cómo es que se me coló esa "h" ;u;), **ookami-ouji y Alambrita** (por los capítulos 4, 8, 9 y 10).

¡Mi amor eterno para todas(os) ustedes! 7u7

Como siempre, les invito a formar parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , que está dedicado a nuestra pareja SesshRin. En donde encontraran desde recomendaciones, fan art, debates, concursos y un sinfín de cosas más.

Para llegar al grupo pasen a mi perfil de fanfiction y ahí encontraran el link, y el nombre de las administradoras.

Y cómo siempre, no se les olvide darle una checada al arte realizado por **La Rozeta** , que hace fan art de SesshRin y otras parejas del mundo del anime. Los links están mi perfil, ahí encontraran todas las plataformas en dónde ella presenta su hermoso arte.

Me despido, deseándoles un bonito inicio de semana, que se la pasen bien y que se me cuiden mucho. Aquí les estaré esperando en el próximo capítulo, en dónde en verdad espero ya no tener ningún tipo de problema.

 **¡Hasta luego! ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo trece**

El tiempo había transcurrido con tal rapidez, que no sabía cómo apreciar o, al menos, saborear la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Desde que había estado en el departamento de Sesshōmaru, proponiéndole el negocio de su vida, pasando por la aceptación, la farsa montada y la última pelea que tuvieron, lo demás comenzó a ocurrir como si de una ventisca se tratara.

A pesar de que su noviazgo no era contemporáneo, seguía siendo un tema de conversación para los medios, incluso para sus allegados.

Las especulaciones de como terminaría su relación, se ponía en apuesta constantemente. En especial, cuando les eran capturados por vídeos o fotografías, en los lugares a los cuales asistían como pareja.

Y esa noche no sería la excepción, ya que se enfrentaría a la peor reunión creada y aun existente.

 _Cena de parejas._

Eran uno de esos eventos, en los cuales un grupo de estúpidos adinerados se reunían, para presumir sus vidas perfectas como pareja, ya fuera en noviazgos o casados. El fin, era restregarle a la cara a los demás quien tenía la relación «perfecta», a pesar de fuera una total falacia.

Sesshōmaru y ella, habían decidido el no asistir a dicha reunión. Pero su idea había sido abortada rápidamente.

Inu No Taishō les pidió el favor de que asistieran, no sólo por la invitación en sí, sino para ir a representar a la familia Tukusama. Ya que ellos no asistirían, por un viaje de última hora que surgió para Izayoi.

Por ende, no tuvieron más remedio que acceder y hacerse presentes en dicha reunión, aunque las cosas no pintaban nada bien. No sólo porque esas fiestas le desagradaran, sino porque su relación con el albino era peculiarmente extraña.

Desde la discusión que tuvieron aquella vez en la residencia de los Tukusama, hubo un notorio recelo por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos deseaba la compañía del otro.

Ella por lo agresivo que se había portado, a tal grado, de hacerla sentir vulnerable físicamente; en cuanto a Sesshōmaru, tenía sus razones para sentirse fastidiado y encabritado, ante el comportamiento pedante y burlón que había tenido hacia él.

Tenía claro que gran parte de la culpa fue suya, por haber provocado al hombre cuando su paciencia ya era mínima. Pero tampoco iba a disculparse, por lo bestia que se había comportado con ella.

Sin embargo, el mayor problema era que sus tratos eran repelentes y a la vez íntimos, por muy extraño que sonara. Era una contradicción que no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza y, quizás no tenía intenciones de encontrárselas.

Y si eso no era suficiente para su sufrida cabeza, eso no era lo único que tenía que tolerar, ya que iniciaría con el peso pesado de ese día.

—Señorita, su cita le espera —le habló el capitán del restaurante—. El joven mozo, le guiará hasta la mesa.

—Gracias —dio una escueta sonrisa al hombre, que asintió con una reverencia.

—Por aquí, señorita —le indicó el mesero.

Se dispuso a seguir los pasos del joven, que la guiaban hacia la guarida de la «bruja», la enemiga principal de su historia de «amor». Al menos, esos fueron los eufemismos que utilizo Irasue, cuando se enteró a quién vería por la tarde.

Ingresaron a la parte más ajena y clasificada del recinto, las mesas estaban encerradas en cubículos o cuartos, que lograba esa especie de privacidad, para los que no deseaban verse rodeados de otras personas, o que simplemente no querían que sus conversaciones fueran escuchadas.

Por lo general, ese tipo de estadías eran ocupadas por empresarios, que realizaban citas «sociales» con algún socio o con los mismos inversionistas de las compañías.

Se detuvo al momento en que el mozo dejo de caminar, dándole la entrada a la estadía, acto que aceptó sin mucho gusto. Sobre todo, al ver a la insufrible mujer que la esperaba en con esa actitud arrogante y anticuada.

—Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación, Rin.

—Me encantaría decir lo mismo.

La falsa sonrisa proveniente de la mujer, desapareció al momento en que ejecuto su frase. Era obvio que esperaba una actitud educada y sosegada de su parte.

 _Ilusa._

Cogió asiento enfrente de la aristocrática fémina, que le miraba con un dejo de desprecio y superioridad. Una acción que también le había mostrado el día en que se conocieron. Aunque intuía, que esa mirada se la dedicaba a todos los que consideraba inferiores a ella, quitando a las contadas excepciones que debían de existir.

—¿Planeas comer o beber algo, querida?

—Por el momento no, gracias.

—Retírate —ordenó al joven, moviendo su mano despectivamente.

El mesero accedió rápidamente, no sin antes darles una corta reverencia, a pesar de que esa mujer no se lo merecía en absoluto.

—Ahora que ya sabemos que no nos agradamos, porque no mejor me dice que es lo que quiere. Mientras más rápido sea la «cita», mejor para ambas, señora Asano.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Cuestionó, mostrando lo insignificante que era su presencia—. No pretendo hacerte daño, querida.

—No se preocupe, no le tengo miedo a la _nada_ —le sonrió—. Es sólo que tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

—Se nota la desagradable influencia que tienes de Irasue —volvió a verla despectivamente—. Bastante vulgar.

—Es curioso que descalifique de esa manera, a la madre del hombre que tanto desea casar a su hija —se recargó gustosamente en el respaldo del asiento—. Tal vez, ese sea el motivo por el cual no atrapan ni con pegamento a Sesshōmaru —sonrió divertida—. No le han dicho que, para ganarse al hombre, primero hay que ganarse a la madre.

—Todo mundo sabe, que los padres jamás han regido en las decisiones de Sesshōmaru. Así que _esa_ , poco me importa —tomó una postura recta y determinada—Dejemos los rodeos de lado, y hablemos de lo que en verdad me interesa.

—La escucho.

—Termine su ridícula y fantasiosa relación con Sesshōmaru.

—¿Y por qué motivo tendría que hacer algo así? —Espetó curiosa.

—Porque no es la mujer que _él_ merece.

—¿A sí? —Le miró divertida—. Me imagino que Sara, tiene los requisitos necesarios para ser la mujer de Sesshōmaru.

—La he educado para ello —aceptó sin miramientos—, y no permitiré que una…mujer como tú, se interponga en mis planes.

—¿Qué sabe usted de lo que desea Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó tranquilamente, evadiendo la hostilidad de la mujer—. ¿Cómo puede asegurar algo que desconoce?

—No es difícil, niña —volvió a su comportamiento sosegado—. Los hombres de sociedad, necesitan siempre una buena esposa. Los modales, la clase y la buena familia, siempre han sido primordiales para cualquier hombre de esa envergadura.

»En cuando a las mujeres como tú —sonrió—, sólo las quieren para desahogarse.

—No me sorprende el que Sara, tenga todas esas «virtudes». Con una madre como usted, hasta yo me convertiría en una santa.

—Lástima que tú ni de eso pudiste gozar, Rin —atacó abiertamente.

—Tampoco la necesite —respondió amablemente—. Así que tendrá que buscar algo mejor que eso, para hacerme sentir mal, señora.

—No te lo volveré a repetir, aléjate de Sesshōmaru.

—Que pérdida de tiempo —dijo entre un resoplido—. Si no cedí anta le psicótica de su hija, menos con usted. Así que háganse a la idea de una vez por todas, que _él_ es mío. Y no dudaré defender lo que me pertenece.

—Claro, que más podía esperar de una cualquiera como tú —volvió atacar con altivez.

—Cualquiera que mantiene bastante entretenido al caballero, que usted desea como yerno —sonrió ampliamente—. Y no está de más el recordarle que a los caballeros como Sesshōmaru, les gustan las mujeres que lo son tanto en la sociedad, como en la cama. Y esas aptitudes no las posee su hija.

»Así que le recomiendo que empiecen a tirar las fichas para otra parte, porque de aquí no lograra nada.

—No me retes, niña —le advirtió.

—Para nada, solo le estoy avisando lo que obtendrá si sigue insistiendo.

—Quise ser atenta contigo, pero no me dejas más…

—Sólo dígame una cosa —interrumpió las palabrerías de la mujer—. ¿Por qué Sesshōmaru?

—Porque es el hombre perfecto para mi hija, para mi familia, para mi legado.

 _¿Para su legado?_

La mujer no solo era un clasista de lo peor, sino una egocéntrica de primera categoría. Y lo demostraba al dejar de lado a su marido, como si no existiera. A pesar de que, si se trataba de legados y buen linaje, Sōju Asano era superior a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 _Para su legado…_

 _~FB~_

— _Desde que la conozco, esa mujer ha sido una vil parasito —Irasue despotricó con hastió—. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

— _Me imagino._

— _Sin embargo, eso no parece preocuparte, querida —los ojos ámbares le miraron detenidamente._

— _No me malgasto en personas que no lo valen._

— _Buen punto, pero esa… —rodó los ojos y se empezó a echarse aire con el elegante abanico dorado—…tienes razón, no vale la pena._

— _Aunque, aún no llego a entender su desesperado deseo de casar a su hija con Sesshōmaru. Digo, habiendo tan buenos partidos que desearían desposar a Sara._

— _Las mujeres como Naomi, proyectan su fracaso en sus hijas —dijo burlonamente—. Sólo trata de que Sara, consiga lo que ella jamás pudo obtener._

— _¿Vive sus sueños a través de Sara?_

— _¿No es obvio?_

— _Bueno… —se quedó pensativa por unos segundos—. Sí tú lo dices, es porque debe ser así._

— _Cuándo hables con ella, te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero._

— _Oh…_

 _~FB~_

En un principio había pensado que Irasue, había hablado por hablar o, simplemente, para menospreciar aún más a Naomi. Ya que tenía entendido que, Naomi había conseguido todo lo que su hija estaba obteniendo hoy en día.

Naomi Yagami —su nombre de soltera—, fue muy popular en el mundo del modelaje, ya que no se trató de una modelo más, sino una _supermodelo_.

Había destacado por sus elegantes movimientos, su refinado hablar y, su temperamento fuerte y constante. O al menos, eso es lo que había leído en la biografía laboral de Naomi.

Después se le sumarían más logros, especialmente su boda con Sōju Asano. Un hombre que destacaba en la política japonesa, no solo por venir de una familia que se desenvolvía en ese ámbito, sino porque en verdad era alguien que prometía un gran futuro en el parlamento. Hecho que consiguió y mantenía hasta la fecha.

Pero es ahí cuando pudo entender a lo que se refería Irasue, al decir que la mujer buscaba conseguir sus sueños por medio de Sara.

—Usted siempre ha mostrado abiertamente su odio hacia Irasue —habló meticulosamente, mientras la veía con cierta burla—, y también ha demostrado su poca empatía hacia Izayoi Tukusama.

—¿Y eso qué? —Alzó la ceja, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

—Sesshōmaru es prácticamente es el reflejo de Inu No Taishō, ¿no es así, Naomi? —Su sonrisa se enanchó aún más—. ¡Oh, Naomi! Que patética es.

Naomi mostró su descontento con una mirada ceñuda y esos labios que se presionaban fuertemente entre sí.

—Pobre Sara, ser utilizada de esta manera tan horrible, sólo por el deseo frustrado de una mujer que jamás pudo llamar la atención de un hombre —expresó con desprecio.

—Tú…

—Evite el gastar saliva, no necesito saber más de usted —habló severamente—. Que utilizar y manipular así a su propia hija, con tal de cumplir con un mórbido deseo.

»Ni siquiera tiene remordimiento alguno, al ver cómo ha deshecho el carácter y los sentimientos de Sara, con tal de obtener al «nuevo» Inu No Taishō —negó con su cabeza—. Sesshōmaru no es como Inu No Taishō, y aun así expuso a su propia a hija ser rechazada y humillada incontables veces.

—Inu No Taishō fue un idiota al escoger mujer con tan poca clase —trato de defenderse—. Prefirió irse con una europea engreída y terminar su vida con una…

—Mujer integra y respetable —habló por la mujer—. En cuanto a Irasue, es obvio que no hay necesidad de que la defienda, ella ha sabido hacerlo desde que la conoce.

—¿Entonces no cederás? —Cuestionó.

Se percató de la manera tan desesperada en la que trato de salir del tema, mostrando que ese seguía siendo un punto frágil. Uno que sin duda jamás podría superar, y mucho menos si su hija no conseguía el casarse con Sesshōmaru.

Se levantó del asiento con toda la intención de retirarse del lugar, empezaba a sentir nauseas de solo haberla escuchado hablar. Con eso era suficiente, para saber lo despreciable que podía ser Naomi Asano.

Y pensar que la gente creía que Irasue era una _perra insufrible_ , no quería imaginarse en la categoría en donde pondrían a Naomi. Porque siendo justos, su jefa era un pan de Dios, a comparación de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—No vamos a llegar nada, Naomi —clavó la mirada en la mujer—. Porque no voy a dejar a Sesshōmaru, y me tienen sin cuidado sus amenazas.

—Eres una ingenua…

—No, mi señora. La ingenua es usted, al creer que puede manipular mi relación, y mucho más estúpida al creer que un hombre como Sesshōmaru, me dejaría por sus patrañas.

»Sí él llegará a terminar conmigo, será por sus propios motivos, y no porque le meta a Sara por los ojos, ya que eso jamás pasara. Porque a su hija le falta todo lo que yo poseo, y eso no se puede superar —sonrió orgullosa—. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que atender.

Sin darle la oportunidad a la mujer, dio camino hacia la salida del restaurante, con toda la intención de dejar enterrar esa charla y seguir con sus planes.

Y si esa mujer y su hija intervenía de cualquier manera, las aplastaría sin dudarlo.

 _No permitiría que nadie le jodiera el negocio._

~O~

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y aún seguía en la oficina, y no precisamente por trabajo.

Se miró en el gran espejo que Irasue, le hizo el favor de proporcionarle para esa misma noche. Ya que tenía el tiempo encima, y la única solución para no llegar tarde a la dichosa velada, era que se cambiara y arreglara en la oficina.

Y si eso no era poco, tenía la presión por parte de Sesshōmaru, que ya se encontraba ahí, específicamente en el despacho de Irasue. Ambos entablaron una charla, así le darían el tiempo necesario, para que terminara de alistarse. Sin embargo, eso no ayudaba mucho, ya que se encontraba totalmente atareada.

 _Cómo le pudo haber rechazado al ayuda de Kanna._

Había sido un día pesado desde que se levantó y sin duda alguna, así sería hasta que se acostara.

No sólo soporto el cumulo de trabajo que le llegó, desde que puso un pie en la oficina. También tuvo que tragarse las duras palabras de Irasue, por algunos defectos que le encontró a su proyecto. Para luego pasar a su cita con Naomi. Después de ahí, siguió con las exigencias del trabajo y ahora tenía que ir a esa dichosa cena, cuando lo único que pensaba era en la comodidad de su cama.

Chistó molesta ante sus quejas mentales y prefirió concentrarse en terminar de arreglarse.

Terminó de colocarse el rímel en las pestañas, parpadeo un par de veces y vio su reflejo en el espejo, todo estaba listo.

Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, su rostro estaba maquillado, a pesar de seguir viéndose discreto.

El elegante vestido rojo —regalo que le fue otorgado y entregado esa misma tarde por Irasue— ya cubría su cuerpo, sólo le faltaba subir el cierre que se encontraba en la espalda. Lo zapatos negros de plataforma ya cubrían sus pies, mientras el saco y el bolso esperaban sobre una de las sillas.

Guardó el maquillaje en el estuche negro que le había prestado Irasue, ya que ella no había cargado con nada de su hogar. A excepción del saco y los zapatos, que había sido traídos por Hakudōshi.

El ligero golpe de la puerta llamó su atención, volviendo su rostro hacia la entrada, a sabiendas de que se trataba de Sesshōmaru. Después de todo, el personal ya había terminado con sus horas laborales.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

Vio de reojo al momento en que la puerta se abrió, para enseguida volver su atención a lo que guardaba en el estuche. No quería entregarle pedacería de maquillaje a Irasue, si es que quería seguir viviendo.

—Veo que aún no está lista.

—Realmente, ya lo estoy —contestó sin verlo—. Sólo me falta subir el zipper —le miró de soslayo—. ¿Podría ayudarme con ello?

Sesshōmaru no le respondió, pero los pasos que dio hasta llegar a sus espaldas, afirmó a su petición. Sobre todo, al momento en que sintió como su cabello era sujetado con sutileza por las grandes manos, para ser colocado en su hombro derecho y así tener la libertad de cumplir el cometido.

La cercanía del albino la abrumó, con la exquisita combinación de la fragancia con el aroma varonil, seguido de aquellas manos que estaban dispuestas a realizar su labor.

Sujeto la parte inferior del cierre con el dedo pulgar e índice, mientras con los otros, agarró la cabecilla del zipper y empezó a cerrar la cremallera con una suavidad y lentitud, que logro que se le erizara la piel.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, tratando de calmar sus descontrolados sentidos, que le fallaban cada vez que estaba cerca de su futuro marido. Hecho que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Algo más? —Espetó sobre su oído.

—No —respondió lo más apacible que pudo—. Muchas gracias.

A pesar de haber terminado, el hombre no se apartó ni un sólo milímetro. Sus cuerpos se rozaban y sus aromas se entremezclaban, dándole una sensación de sofocación, o quizás de excitación.

Se giró para encarar a Sesshōmaru, el cual no se apartó a pesar de su acción. La mirada ambarina seguía enganchada a ella, a pesar de no demostrar absolutamente nada.

—No esperaba menos de usted —se animó en alzar sus manos y recorrer las solapas del saco azul marino, sintiendo la fina textura de la tela—. Si no me equivoco es un corte italiano de _Gucci_.

—No esperaba menos de la favorita de Irasue —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—¿La favorita? —Alzó la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre—. Claro… —rió.

—¿A caso no lo es?

—No, ni en mis más locos sueños…

Sesshōmaru la vio detalladamente, algo que la hizo sentir incomoda y nerviosa, a pesar de que no era alguien que pudieran ser intimidar con facilidad.

—Hmmm…

—¿Planea darme algo o sólo le gusta invadir mi espacio vital? —Cuestionó bromista, buscando la manera de salir de esa cercanía.

—Puedo darle lo que usted quiera —respondió con suavidad, a pesar de que la estaba retando.

—¿A caso traer alguna pizza escondida? —Lo vio de arriba hacia abajo, para después negar—. Si no es así, abra paso.

El albino no respondió, simplemente se hizo a un lado, permitiendo el que pudiera moverse. Lo cual aprovecho para guardar el estuche en uno de los estantes, para después recoger su saco y el bolso negro, que casualmente correspondía a la misma marca del traje que su compañero portaba.

—Vaya, estamos en sintonía, ¡ah!

—Eso parece.

—Somos un buen dúo, Sesshōmaru —expresó con marcado sarcasmo.

—Hmmm…

—¿Nos vamos?

—Le sigo.

Caminó hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta para que su acompañante saliera y así apagar las luces de la oficina.

Estaba lista para enfrentar al mismo infierno, aunque tenía claro que su demonio personal era precisamente al hombre que se hacía pasar por su novio.

~O~

Al llegar a su destino, fueron recibidos por los anfitriones Tsukuyomaru y Shizu Ichinose. Una pareja de más de dos años de casados, los cuales rondaban la misma edad que poseían Sesshōmaru y ella.

Según palabras de Inu No Taishō y su padre, se trataba de una joven pareja que irradiaban amabilidad y atenciones. Por lo tanto, aquella reunión era realizada con toda la buena intención, lo malo radicaba en las personas a las cuales invitaban.

Saludaron por obligación a cada una de las parejas que estaban presentes en la reunión, incluidos a los Asano, que formaban parte de los matrimonios más «solidos» y admirados dentro de la sociedad.

Suspiró aliviada al momento en que localizo a Kagura, que estaba siendo acompañada por su novio, Claude D'Aramitz.

Luego de saludar a la pareja, se quedaron con ellos y entablaron una charla, aunque de manera unilateral. Ya que Sesshōmaru y Claude se enfrascaron en pláticas de negocios —cosa que no le extrañaba—, mientras tanto Kagura y ella se dispusieron a ponerse al tanto de las noticias. En especial, de una que ya se olía, desde que su amiga le platicó sobre el francés.

—Vivir en París, no suena nada mal —dijo con tono pícaro—. Se nota que no le gustan los rodeos.

—Sabe lo que quiere —aseguró soberbiamente.

—Pues espero y le des el sí, porque hombres como él… —miró al hombre—…muchas quisiéramos.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. No sabes cuanta tipeja a deseado atraparlo.

—Ya me imagino —sonrió.

—Muy similar a la situación de Sesshōmaru.

—Pues… —Prefirió guardarse su comentario.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo.

—¿Intentar qué?

—No te hagas tonta —le miró mal—. Enamorarlo, no pierdes nada con hacer la prueba.

—Pensé que ese tema ya estaba muerto —murmuró entre dientes.

—Morirá hasta que me hagas caso, querida.

—No entiendo tu insistencia a tal cosa, Kagura —le observó inquisitivamente.

—Tal vez es curiosidad…

—¿A qué?

Kagura guardó silencio, mientras perdía su mirada en otra dirección que no fuera la suya. Tal vez meditando la respuesta que le daría, o simplemente para no decirle nada, algo que no le extrañaría por parte de la pelinegra.

Cuando iba a insistir, pudo notar como las pupilas cubrieron casi por completo el iris escarlata, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa que no era muy común en la mujer. Y al querer saber que era lo que había visto, se limitó en mirar hacia la misma dirección que su amiga, llevándose la sorpresa más desagradable de la noche.

Bankotsu había hecho acto de presencia en la velada, y no precisamente solo. Con él estaba esa mujer, la misma con quien lo encontró siéndole infiel.

—Es un hijo de puta —dijo una enojada Kagura.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Claude, al escuchar maldecir a su novia.

Ella bajó la mirada, mientras los orbes dorados trataban de encontrar una respuesta. Pero sólo tuvo que voltear, para darse cuenta de que se trataba, y entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Nada en especial, cariño —respondió Kagura—. Sólo que hay personas, que simplemente sobran por aquí.

Claude se mostró algo perdido, al no entender a lo que se refería la modelo, pero no mostro intenciones de insistir. Algo que agradeció internamente, ya que con el albino le bastaba y le sobraba para responder dudas.

Sesshōmaru la cogió de la cintura y la pegó a él, orillándola a verlo a la cara. Al final, era mejor ver esos ojos de oro, que ver a su ex novio pavoneándose con esa mujer.

—¿Tanto le afecta verlo con otra? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No es precisamente eso…

—Entonces acláreme, porque no le encuentro otro motivo a su reacción.

Su quijada se tensó de tal manera, que sintió como sus muelas rechinaron entre sí, al mismo instante en que maldecía por sus adentros. Pero no tenía otra opción que ser sincera, y sacar de su error a su pareja.

Colocó su mano sobre el rostro níveo y lo atrajo hacia su cara, acción que él permitió abiertamente.

—Esa es la mujer con quien encontré a Bankotsu…con ella me fue infiel —musito.

Sesshōmaru apartó su rostro para volverla a verla a los ojos, algo a lo que no se negó, pero aun así era incómodo. En especial, al no tener idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando el hombre al respecto.

 _¿Se estaría burlando de ella? ¿La consideraba patética? ¿Sentía un poco de empatía al menos?_

Suspiró derrotada, al saber que nunca tendría respuesta a sus incógnitas, y menos tratándose de un hombre como Sesshōmaru, que consideraba banal todo aquello que no le involucrara o perjudicara.

—¿Le dará el gusto?

—¡¿Ah?! —Le miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Volvió a colocar los delgados labios sobre su oído—. Trajo a esa mujer para ver su reacción, incluso provocarla. ¿Le dará el gusto de que se salga con la suya, Rin?

—No.

—Entonces demuéstrele que perdió _todo_ , por tan _poca_ cosa.

Volvió a buscar a los ojos dorados, al haber escuchado esas palabras. Estaba incrédula por el «halago» que había recibido, por parte del albino. No sabía si lo había dicho sólo para que no echara a perder el teatro, o porque en verdad lo creía.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía, tratando de calmarse y no darle importancia a sus dudas. Después de todo, ese hombre siempre hacia las cosas a su conveniencia.

 _Sesshōmaru Tukusama halagándola…si claro._

Después del recibimiento y de las charlas banales, todos dieron paso al comedor, para dar inició a la cena y a la molesta plática global, en dónde se presumía de _todo_. Y cuando decía _todo_ , se refería a _todo_.

—Parece ser que este año, ha sido el inicio de muchos romances —comentó Shizu—. Tantas nuevas parejas, con un futuro prometedor.

—Realmente estamos encantados de tener nuevas caras por acá —el hombre siguió las palabras de su esposa.

—El fin es que duren —escupió Naomi—. Las relaciones de hoy en día son tan esporádicas.

—Naomi —le reprendió Sōju.

—¿Qué? —Le miró airosa—. No es que esté mintiendo.

—Pues esperamos con todo corazón, que las nuevas parejas lleguen a un hermoso matrimonio —comento Shizu, que se tocaba su vientre abultado—. La familia es algo muy hermoso.

—Esperemos que sus bendiciones nos ayuden a lograr el mismo éxito que ustedes, Shizu —habló Bankotsu.

—Espero y así sea, Bankotsu —sonrió—. Aunque estoy sorprendida, no sabía nada de su relación con la señorita Anastasia.

—Ya ve —Bankotsu le miró a ella—, la vida siempre nos tiene algo preparado en el camino. En mi caso, fue encontrarme con esta hermosa y famosa modelo.

La nombrada sólo sonrió airosa, por las elegantes y alzadas palabras del pelinegro.

—Una hermosa y distinguida mujer —alabó Naomi—. Mujeres como Anastasia, pocas mi estimado Bankotsu.

—Lo sé, señora Asano.

—Aunque si de novedades se habla —intervino Tsukuyomaru—. Kagura y Claude, han sorprendido a todo el mundo.

—¿Lo cree así? —Preguntó la pelinegra.

—Mi estimada Kagura, siempre ha sido una mujer cotizada —aseguro el hombre—. Claude merece una ovación, por tal increíble logro.

—Sería algo que agradecería, porque en verdad me costó el poder llegar a ella —comentó el francés.

Los presentes se soltaron riendo ante el comentario de Claude, el único que permaneció en silencio y sin importarle la charla que se desarrollaba en la mesa era Sesshōmaru.

Se notaba que no le agradaban ese tipo de eventos, y menos cuando podía ser el tema de conversación. Y si algo no le agradaba al albino, era estar en boca de todos, y vaya que mostraba su descontento al respecto.

—Hablando de novedades y parejas perfectas —inquirió una de las mujeres—. ¿Para cuándo la boda, Rin?

Alzó la mirada, para ver como ya todos tenían su atención en ellos, incluso la asesina mirada de su ex novio y el descontento de Naomi.

Dio una corta mirada a su pareja, pero mostró interés en participar en la conversación, aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Así que no tenía otra opción que ser el portavoz de ambos.

—¿Boda? —Cuestionó torpemente—. Disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no sé qué sea eso.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, a excepción de Naomi, Bankotsu y el mismo Sesshōmaru.

—Vamos, no me diga que no tienen planes a futuro —insistió Shizu—. Son la pareja más asediada y con un ranquin de éxito.

—No hay duda de ello —intervino Bankotsu—. Después de todo, no es Sesshōmaru la mejor apuesta de André.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Bankotsu —habló escuetamente.

—Es lógico que sea el prospecto perfecto, para que siga el legado de tu padre. Ya que tú, no pareces interesada en manejar la textilera.

—Sí es así, sería un gran acierto por parte suya y de su padre —agregó de manera positiva Sōju—. Sesshōmaru es el hombre perfecto para proteger el legado de su familia y, sin duda alguna, de velar por una mujer como usted.

—Sesshōmaru es buen partido para cualquier mujer, Sōju —aclaró Naomi.

—Rin no se queda atrás, es una mujer que podría hacer feliz, hasta el hombre más amargado del mundo —Bankotsu refutó las palabras de Naomi.

—Muchas gracias por sus halagos, pero no creo que especular sea bueno —les regaló a todos, una escueta sonrisa—. Mi relación con Sesshōmaru, es ajena a cualquier propósito beneficioso.

»No dudo en las capacidades de mi pareja, pero también tengo presente, que el de las decisiones son mi padre y la junta directiva, no yo —dio un tragó a su copa de champagne—. Tal vez éste tema se pueda debatir, cuando él tenga intenciones de decorar mi dedo anular, y, sobre todo, el que yo acepte tal proposición. Mientras tanto, sólo estamos gozando de nuestra vida como pareja.

—No esperaba menos de la hija de André —Sōju expresó con amabilidad, a pesar del descontento de su esposa—. Una mujer instruida, fuerte y decidida. Sin duda es un hombre con un gusto impecable, Sesshōmaru.

—Lo sé, Rin es la prueba de ello —respondió inesperadamente al comentario de Sōju.

Ella solo se limitó en sonreír, ante la respuesta de su pareja, a pesar de que sólo fueron palabras, se había escuchado tan convincente.

Al finalizar la estresante cena, todos pasaron de nuevo a la sala principal, para seguir con el falso convivio y con las pláticas banales.

Ella se había dirigido al baño, para tomar un tiempo fuera y tratar de asimilar lo que tuvo que vivir en esa velada.

El estar aguantando el despreciable carácter de Naomi y la desfachatez de Bankotsu, la tenían al límite.

Apoyó sus manos en la repisa del lavamanos y se miró al espejo, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad para salir ilesa de esa velada. Aunque lo dudaba, ya que desconocía como le iría al terminar la reunión.

Negó con su cabeza y terminó por lavarse las manos, tenía que salir antes de que empezaran a murmurar tonterías, lo cual se le daba perfectamente bien a toda esa gente.

Terminó de lavarse las manos y las secó con una de las toallas, la dejo en el pequeño bote y salió del baño, sólo para ser jalada por alguien.

Lo reconoció al instante de ver la larga y trenzada cabellera negra.

—Maldición, que idiota eres Bankotsu —se quejó al momento de zafarse del agarre y sobar su muñeca.

—Si no lo hago así, tu perro no me dejaría acercarme a ti.

—Será porque no quiero que te me acerques.

—Así que si estás enojada —sonrió victorioso.

—¿Qué esperabas? Viniste con la mujer con quien te encontré cogiendo.

—Eso quiere decir…

—No seas idiota, no me afecta el que tengas una relación. Sino que fueras tan imbécil de querer hacerme «encelar» precisamente con esa.

—Quería ver tu reacción.

—Y aquí la tienes, es de repudio y asco.

—Te molesta que esté con Anastasia —se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia—. Aun sientes algo por mí…

—Alto —colocó sus manos enfrente, evitando el que siguiera avanzando—. Deja de soñar, quieres.

—Yo sé que aun te gusto, Rin —siguió su paso, a pesar de la restricción puesta—. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

—Si me tocas, te arrepentirás.

—No lo creo.

—Yo creo que sí.

Bankotsu se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz de Sesshōmaru, que ya estaba detrás del pelinegro, con aquella expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué es esa desconfianza, Sesshōmaru? —Lo retó abiertamente—. Tienes que estar pegado a ella, para que no te la quiten.

—No seas ridículo —torció la boca—. Sólo un idiota creería que me engañaría con alguien como tú.

—Fuimos pareja —le recordó.

—Y tú la engañaste, como el idiota que eres —torció los labios en una sonrisa—. Si en verdad conocieras a Rin, sabrías que es una mujer con el orgullo y la dignidad bien cimentada.

»Tus esfuerzos son estúpidos, y más al traer a la mujer con quien le fuiste infiel. Ni siquiera para provocar tienes buenas ideas.

—Tú maldito bastardo…

—Ya basta —se interpuso entre los dos. Aunque con obvia cercanía hacía Sesshōmaru—. No voy a permitir que vengas a convertir esto en un maldito circo, Bankotsu.

—Es que eres tú, la que se está engañando al andar con él —habló entre dientes.

—Cállate —ordenó amenazando el albino—. No acabes mi paciencia Niikura, porque te pesara.

—No te tengo miedo, Tukusama.

—Deberías.

—Basta, por favor —se puso enfrente de Sesshōmaru—. No vale la pena, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru la vio fijamente, para asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero aun así no pudo evitar el que le lanzara una amenazadora mirada al pelinegro.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo avanzar, así alejándose de una vez por todas de Bankotsu. Aunque sabía que eso le acarrearía problemas, lo tenía presente.

Al llegar al lado de Kagura y Claude, Sesshōmaru se pegó a ella por detrás, sujetándola de la cadera con ambas manos, mientras los delgados labios rosaron su cuello. Una acción que no se esperó, sobre todo al estar a la vista de todos.

—Hablaremos de esto, cuando todo haya terminado —le susurró sobre su cuello, para para luego besárselo.

—Claro, amor —asintió con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que no había dudado en asentir, la verdad es que aquel acercamiento tan marcado, la había hecho tiritar, no sólo por la «advertencia» en sí, sino por lo bien que se sintió aquellos labios sobre su piel desnuda.

Sesshōmaru estaba activando partes de ella que no debería, y que se suponía que jamás despertaría. Mostrando que su plan no estaba saliendo también como se lo propuso, y lo pudo comprobar con la sonrisa altiva que le regalo la pelinegra.

Kagura se lo había advertido, cuando le dijo que no había mujer que se le negara a Sesshōmaru.

 _Estaba jodida._

~O~

Tan rápido como llegaron enfrente del edificio en donde moraba, no le dio oportunidad al albino de nada. Se bajó del auto rápidamente y siguió su camino hacia su departamento. Y no porque temiera al albino, sino porque ya estaba fastidiada y lo único que deseaba era poner su cabeza en una almohada y olvidarse de todo.

Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru parecía que no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, porque le pisaba los talones a cada paso que daba, y demostraba lo disgustado que se encontraba, a pesar de que eso no fuera su culpa.

Cuando llegó al frente de su hogar, inserto la llave en la perilla, con la esperanza de entrar y no entablar ninguna discusión con Sesshōmaru.

—Discutimos después, no tengo ánimos de seguir jodiéndome la noche —dijo al momento en que abrió la puerta.

—No lo creo.

Sesshōmaru posó su mano sobre la suya, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y acorralarla contra ésta.

Mostró su notorio enfado ante su acción, pero eso le importó muy poco al hombre, que estaba considerablemente cerca de ella.

—En serio, no quiero discutir —pidió con voz modulada—. Lo hablamos mañana, si así lo desea. Pero esta noche, no.

—No tengo intenciones de dejar esto para mañana.

—Es que realmente no pasó nada —le recordó.

—Se suponía que iba a poner un alto al acoso de Bankotsu —la ignoró y fue directamente al tema—. Pero parece que no tiene interés de que eso ocurra.

—¿En serio? —Rodó los ojos fastidiada—. Sabe qué, crea lo que le venga en gana.

—Ni siguiera es capaz de negarlo.

—Da igual el que lo niegue, usted no me va a creer —despotricó molesta—. Y realmente me da igualmente lo que usted piense al final.

—Pensé que era mujer que sabía a lo que jugaba, Rin.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

El cuerpo masculino presiono el suyo, sintiendo la rigidez de la puerta detrás de ella y el calor que emanaba de Sesshōmaru.

El agradable aroma que provenía del hombre, le llenaron los pulmones y esas grandes manos cubrieron las suyas, convirtiéndola en la prisionera del albino, que le veía de manera retadora.

—Podría convencerme de lo contrario —incitó abiertamente.

—No me rete, Sesshōmaru —le dijo desafiante.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago.

Sesshōmaru le alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza, mientras las sujetaba firmemente con las suyas.

Sus miradas se penetraron, sus labios se tocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, rompiendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba, porque no pudo más y termino por besar esos endemoniados labios que sabían calentarla con rapidez.

Se liberó de las manos del hombre, para llevar las suyas hacia la nuca platinada, profundizando aún más el beso.

El embriagante sabor y la sedosidad del contacto, hacía que sus lenguas entrarán en una ardiente batalla por poseer el control y obtener más del otro. Mostrándole que no se había equivocado al pensar en lo ardientes y adictivos que eran los delgados labios.

Sesshōmaru la apretó aún más a su cuerpo, en especial cuando esas fuertes manos recorrieron sus caderas y ascendieron lentamente hasta su espalda, como si estuviera delineando las curvas de su cuerpo, algo que el mismo vestido permitía con facilidad al ser tan entallado.

Bajó una de sus manos hacia la perilla, la cual abrió tan rápido como la encontró, dándole paso hacia al departamento que estaba bañado en oscuridad.

Jaló al hombre del saco, adentrándolo hacia el interior de la habitación, sin dejar que los besos fueran interrumpidos en el proceso.

Sesshōmaru cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, mientras ella adentraba sus manos debajo del saco, quitándoselo por completo y dejarlo sobre el sofá en donde estaba siendo recargada.

El albino aprovecho eso y se dispuso a romper el contacto de sus labios, para apoderarse de su cuello, exactamente en dónde la había besado anteriormente.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, ante los besos, lamidas y los ligeros mordiscos que le regalaba. Logrando que su necesidad creciera, al igual que la temperatura que había invadido todo su cuerpo, incluida su cabeza, que había perdido lucidez de todo y sólo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su acompañante le regalaba.

Empezó a desabrochar el molesto chaleco, para después aflojar la corbata que le impedía el paso al grueso y fuerte cuello. Quería en estar en igualdad de condiciones, pero no lo lograría, si seguía permitiendo que él tuviera el control de la situación.

Lo apartó de golpe y lo atrajo hacia el sofá en donde lo empujó y orilló a sentarse, para no tardar en colocarse sobre hombre, que la observaba de manera distinta.

 _¿Deseoso? ¿Caliente? ¿Necesitado?_

Se mordió el labio inferior de sólo pensar, que podría estar provocando todo eso en el hombre, que resultaba ser que no era tan de hielo como lo había pensado.

Se subió sobre de él, haciendo que la ajustada falda empezara a alzarse, dándole acceso a las grandes manos a tocar sus piernas con libertad. Y no tardó mucho en poder sentir como la recorrían sin miramiento alguno, trasmitiéndole un calor tan abrazador, como si fuesen brasas lo que estuvieran recorriendo la piel.

Sujetó la corbata con fuerza y atrajo al hombre hacia ella, para volver apoderarse los deliciosos labios, que no tardaron en corresponderle el fogoso beso, mientras ella terminaba de quitarle la estorbosa corbata y tirarla en un lugar incierto.

Ninguno decía nada, estaban tan centrados en sus propias pasiones, que lo demás dejaba de importar. Sólo el roce de sus cuerpos, el juego de dominación y los gemidos que eran robados ante el contacto.

Su mente estaba nublada y lo único que le importaba era lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios, al sentir como las fuertes manos apretaron sus nalgas, y como esos afilados dientes mordieron su labio inferior. Provocando que clavara sus uñas en los blanquecinos hombros de Sesshōmaru.

Pero toda aquella hambre de probar un poco más, se detuvo abruptamente, al momento en que escucharon todo un alboroto en la puerta del apartamento.

Sesshōmaru la acostó en el sofá, quedando encima de ella, siendo cubiertos por el respaldo del sofá y de la misma oscuridad. Ambos se quedaron estáticos y escucharon a las personas que estaban ingresando.

—¡Maldición, deja de moverte, Hakudōshi! —Gritó Shippō.

—Deja te ayudo —Se ofreció Kohaku.

Escuchó como sus amigos batallaron en ingresar al inquieto —y seguramente alcoholizado— Hakudōshi, que sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y poco entendibles.

—Odio cuando se pone así —siguió quejándose el pelirrojo.

—Eso ya no importa, hay que dejarlo en su cuarto.

—Ya qué.

Los hombres siguieron su camino, sin siquiera prender la luz, se notaba que ya conocían esa morada a la perfección. Y un alivio para ella, sino hubiera sido descubierta junto a Sesshōmaru, y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus sobreprotectores amigos.

En ese instante el albino se apartó de ella y se levantó, y sin decir absolutamente nada cogió el saco que reposaba en el sillón, para empezar a colocárselo.

Ella hizo lo mismo, al acomodarse la falda de su vestido y tratando de arreglar su alborotado cabello, como si lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás no hubiera importado. Y debía ser así, no debía ser relevante.

—Esto no debe volver a repetirse —dijo en voz baja, para sólo ser escuchada por Sesshōmaru.

Pero fue como si se lo hubiera dicho a la nada, porque el albino sólo se limitó en salir del departamento, sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto de lo sucedido. Y quizás, eso había sido lo mejor para los dos.

—¿Eres tú, Rin?

Fue la voz de Kohaku, que la trajo a la realidad, haciendo que despegara sus pies del lugar en donde estaba y dirigirse hacia el interruptor de la luz.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ven a verlo por ti misma.

—Ya voy.

Se miró al espejo y terminó de acomodar su cabello y de despintar sus labios con un pañuelo que estaba a la vista.

Respiró profundo y tranquilizo su descontrolado corazón, para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Hakudōshi, en donde estaba los chicos.

Ambos estaban a los costados de la puerta y en la cama estaba un embriagado Hakudōshi, que murmuraba un sinfín de cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Algo que no era común de ver, pero cuando llegaba a pasar sólo era por un motivo.

—Lo rechazaron, ¿verdad?

—Podría decirse —respondió Shippō.

—¿Es decir?

—«Estaba» ligándose a una mujer de más de cuarenta y cinco años, pero ella termino por irse con un chico de veinte años —le informó Kohaku.

—¡Auch!

—Sí, está perdiendo el toque —dijo entristecido el pelirrojo.

—Más bien se está volviendo viejo —rectificó ella—. Es obvio que esas mujeres buscan carne tierna, no a un tipo de más de treinta.

—De hecho —le apoyó Kohaku.

—Cómo sea —suspiro—. No se preocupen, yo me encargo de él a partir de ahora, ustedes vayan a casa.

—Gracias, jefa. La verdad traigo un montón de sueño.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas —le dijo Kohaku.

—Sí.

Acompañó a sus amigos hacia la salida, los cuales partieron sin más contratiempos. Ni siquiera le cuestionaron nada sobre la velada que tuvo esa noche. Algo que agradecía internamente. Lo que menos deseaba, era el terminar admitiendo que estuvo a nada de tener sexo con Sesshōmaru.

Cuando se disponía en apagar la luz, se dio cuenta que algo estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Camino hasta llegar ahí, percatándose de que se trataba de la corbata de Sesshōmaru.

La cogió, apago las luces y se dirigió hacia su recamara, necesitaba un buen baño para calmar sus necesidades y así poder dormir como debía.

Luego de salir de la ducha se miró al espejo, al llamarle la atención un par de marcas que tenía en su cuello y clavícula.

—¡Oh!

Se tocó las pequeñas áreas rojizas, recordando la forma en que el albino los había provocado.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, no quería darse un baño con agua fría y terminar pescando un resfriado como consecuencia.

—Al menos casi no se ven —trató de convencerse—. ¡Ay, Rin! Estuviese a nada de cometer una estupidez.

Movió su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado al otro, tratando de olvidar esa situación. Tenía que meterse en la cabeza que eso jamás paso, y, sobre todo, el no estarse cuestionando por qué había accedido al encuentro.

Al terminar de secarse el cabello y colocarse el pijama, fue hacia la recamara del albino, al cual encontró tal como lo habían dejado.

Fue hacia él y le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con la colcha de la cama, aparto el flequillo que cubría la frente del hombre, para darle un corto beso.

—De alguna manera u otra, terminas salvándome de cometer una estupidez —sonrió—. Incluso estando borracho.

Dio otro beso más a la frente del hombre, se levantó y apagó la luz, para dar camino de una vez a su habitación. Esperando que, al conciliar el sueño, se olvidara de todo lo que había sucedo en ese día.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Supermodelo:** Es un(a) modelo muy bien pagado(a), que goza de fama mundial gracias a su experiencia en la alta costura y en el modelaje comercial. Por lo general, éstos trabajan para diseñadores de modas y marcas de alto prestigio. Tienen contratos millonarios, endosos y campañas publicitarias, llegando a convertirse en celebridades.

 ***Gucci:** Es una firma de lujo italiana dedicada al diseño y fabricación de artículos de moda, maletas, relojes, perfumes, etc. Fundada en 1921 por el artesano Guccio Gucci en un pequeño taller de Florencia, Italia.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Bienvenidos sean al capítulo numeró trece de Gentle Lie, que espero sea de su agrado, al igual como lo fueron los capítulos anteriores.

Sin embargo, quiero pedir una disculpa anticipada, por si encuentran bastante errores ortográficos y narrativos. La verdad es que lo terminé hoy mismo y no tuve el tiempo necesario para checarlo como se debe. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mejor atendido y cuidado.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que le han dado en favoritos y han decidió en seguir el fic. Espero cumplir sus expectativas a lo largo de esta historia.

Y cómo siempre mi reconocimiento y amor a las personitas que se toman su tiempo para dejar su hermoso review, las cuales son:

 **floresamaabac, La Rozeta, Claudy05** (por el capítulo 11 y 12), **Rinmy Uchiha, maril, Mayuzz, ookami-ouji, Mina Rose, Milly Taisho, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Cleoru Misumi** (espero haya podido leer el mensaje que te mande, y gracias por tus observaciones), **Kathy s, Aleliz y GabyInuTaisho.**

¡Las amo, nenas! :3

Recuerden que a todas las personas que estén interesadas en la pareja SesshRin, se les invita cordialmente a unirse al grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado**. En donde encontraran recomendaciones, fan art, concurso, debates y mucho más.

En mi perfil podrán encontrar el link y el nombre de las administradoras.

También recuerden darle un ojito al arte creado por **La Rozeta** , que siempre nos trae un poquito de nuestra hermosa pareja y de unas cuantas más del mundo del anime. El link de las plataformas en donde muestra su arte, están en mi perfil.

Sin más que decir, les deseo un bonito inicio de semana, que se diviertan y la pasen muy bien, y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

 **¡Hasta luego! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capitulo catorce.**

—Así que esté es el motivo por el cual has invitado a tu madre a comer —dijo la fina dama—. Si será desgraciado, Sesshōmaru —exclamó indignada, mientras limpiaba las falsas lágrimas.

—¿Hará lo que le pido o no? —Cuestionó, ignorando la escena que estaba montando su madre.

—Ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de que te coja empatía, crío mío —bufó melancólica—. Y sí, te voy ayudar. La labor de una madre es siempre procurar a su cachorro, por muy malagradecido que éste sea.

—Hmmm…

—Aunque es curioso que recurras a mí, para algo como esto —le miró divertida—. Digo, ya has gastado cinco punto ocho millones en un collar para Rin, no veo cual sea el problema con el anillo de compromiso.

—Exactamente por eso, madre. No se trata de una alhaja más —expresó sosegadamente.

—Rin es una mujer muy simple en eso aspectos, hasta un anillo de cereal le caería perfectamente.

—¿Qué manera es esa de expresarse de su trabajadora consentida y su futura _hija_?

—Lo digo en el buen sentido —sonrió divertida—, ya que no es afecta a la joyería fina. Sus excentricidades van sólo para ropa y esa cosa de jugar enfrente de una pantalla. De ahí, Rin es la persona más simplona del mundo.

—Pero yo no —le recordó.

—Sesshōmaru Tukusama, sorprendiendo al mundo con un hermoso y caro anillo de compromiso para su enamorada —se mofó—. Tan Inu No Taishō.

—Evite esas estúpidas comparaciones, madre —riñó entre dientes.

—La verdad no es mala, pero vaya que incomoda —sonrió ladinamente.

—Hmmm…

—Ya quita esa cara de cachorro rabioso —suspiró fastidiada—. Te conseguiré la cita con el mejor diseñador de todo Tokio. ¿Satisfecho?

—Hasta que obtenga lo que deseo.

—Por su puesto.

Observó a su madre detenidamente, y a pesar de que no mostraba expresión alguna, estaba seguro que se estaba divirtiendo.

Aun no llegaba a entender el motivo por el cual se entretenía a sus expensas, incluso de las de Inu No Taishō. Era como su hobby favorito, o tal vez lo hacía con el fin de no aburrirse.

—¿Y cuál es la prisa? —Espetó después de haber bebido un poco de vino tinto.

—¿De qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido, Sesshōmaru —rodó los ojos hastiada—. No llevan ni el año de novios, y ya quieres comprometerte en matrimonio. ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

—No veo porque se extraña —se le dibujó una sutil sonrisa—. Si no mal recuerdo, usted se casó con Inu No Taishō a sólo cinco meses de haberse conocido.

—Touché —una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios teñidos de morado mate—. Aun así, no me has respondido.

—Porque así lo quiero, eso es todo.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? —La miró inquisitivamente—. Anteriormente me halago, por haberme liado con Rin.

—Y lo sigo aplaudiendo —aseguró—. Pero no esperaba que corrieras prisa.

—Sólo es una propuesta, aun no tengo nada asegurado.

—Y aun así planeas hacerle un anillo totalmente personalizado —alzó la ceja—. Eso demuestra que estás seguro de que te dará el sí.

Guardó silencio dejando a que la mujer frente a él, supusiera lo que más le placiera. No tenía intenciones de entrar en un dialogó innecesario, que no les llevaría a ningún punto. Sin dejar de lado, de que su madre fue la única que acertó a sus verdaderas intenciones hacia Rin.

—Sólo digo que es pronto —continuó hablando—. No me gustaría que, por decisiones tan apresuradas, terminaran arruinándolo todo.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia? —Dio directamente a la herida.

—Tómalo como quieras, cariño.

—No debería preocuparse, sé muy bien lo que hago.

—Eso espero, porque sería una pena verte estrellarte contra la pared.

La miró directamente a los iris bañados de oro, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba reusada ante su posible compromiso con Rin. Si al principio se mostró contenta y satisfecha por haber escogido a la hija de André, como la mujer que él merecía tener a su lado.

—Sea clara.

—Rin no es precisamente la _Esposa Ideal_ , Sesshōmaru —respondió sin miramientos—. Esa niña no fue criada para complacer las exigencias de un hombre, sino para complacerse a sí misma.

»André la fortaleció, convirtiéndola en una mujer independiente y segura. Ella no ha necesitado, y dudo mucho de que necesite de un hombre, para cuidarse del mundo y sus adversidades.

—Eso lo tengo presente.

—¿Seguro? —Hizo una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Porque por lo dominante y perfeccionista que eres, me sorprende que sólo contemples la idea de ligarte a ella.

»Rin es igual o mucho más dominante que tú, y todo lo que consideras indispensable, a ella poco le importa.

»¿Qué harás cuando hable de más en una reunión? ¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando te lleve la contraria ante los demás? ¿Haz contemplado al menos la idea?

No apartó la mirada de su madre, quien hablaba con tanta fluidez y seguridad en sus palabras. Mostrándole lo bien que conocía a la hija de André, tanto cómo lo conocía a él.

—Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, tienes el mismo defecto de tu padre. La hambrienta necesidad de controlar a todo lo que esté bajo su «protección» —arremetió sin pensarlo—. La necesidad de verse como la última gota de agua en el desierto, los hace desubicarse de la realidad.

»Rin no vivirá, ni desvivirá por ti, simplemente te hará el favor de prestar su nombre como tu futura esposa, pero no pasara a más, Sesshōmaru —le observó fijamente—. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

 _¿Qué si entendía a lo que se refería?_

Si algo había entendido desde que esa mujer entro a su vida, es que no era precisamente alguien fácil de manejar.

La seguridad y arrogancia que derrochaba, era prueba suficiente, para saber que sería difícil el convivir con Rin. Sin embargo, no era imposible el poder dominarla, y vaya que él la haría caer.

—Sus comentarios están de más, madre.

—No está de más el advertirte a lo que te vas a meter —una maliciosa sonrisa se hizo presente en su madre—. No cometas el mismo error que el idiota de Bankotsu, al trata de dominar a alguien que simplemente es indomable.

—¿A caso no es la mujer que merezco tener?

—Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó sin dudarlo—. El problema es que tal vez tú, no eres lo que ella necesita a su lado —dijo sin miramiento alguno.

Se quedó mudo ante las inesperadas palabras de Irasue, no sólo porque mostrara su total empatía hacia Rin, sino que lo considerara poca cosa para la castaña.

 _Un duro golpe para su orgullo, y había sido ocasionado por su propia madre._

~O~

Después del agridulce encuentro con su madre, muchas ideas le cruzaron por la cabeza, especialmente ahora que había tomado la decisión de enamorar de cualquier manera a Rin. No sólo para asegurar el poderío de la textilera, sino como un logro personal hacia la prepotencia de la mujer.

—El contrato no ha sido firmado aun…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Kōga.

—Eres libre de intimar con ella.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —dijo, mientras apretaba el bolígrafo platinado entre su mano—. Lo que quiero es que quede un hueco accesible ante esa estipulación, antes de que se lleve a cabo la firma del contrato.

—Hmmm… —El pelinegro fijó la azulada mirada en el techo—. Realmente, ese punto es bastante manejable —volvió su vista hacia él—. Ella dijo que se llevaría a cabo el cierre del contrato, si tú te atrevías a tocar en contra de su voluntad —sonrió—, pero no dijo nada sobre si los dos estaban de acuerdo.

—Si ella accede, ese punto no se penaliza.

—No, porque ella daría su consentimiento a que se diera el contacto físico.

—Ya veo.

—Por lo visto ya has tomado mi idea en consideración —sonrió lobunamente.

—Bankotsu sigue detrás de ella —salió por la tangente—, y no perderé lo que deseo, sólo por un posible desliz entre ese sujeto y Rin.

—Ya entiendo —se cruzó de brazos—. No hay manera más factible que el sexo, para esta clase de situaciones.

—Hmmm…

—Eso quiere decir que si te gusta Rin.

Le miró ceñudamente, ante su deducción tan absurda.

—Al menos físicamente te atrae —rió—. Si no fuera así, el sexo no sería un recurso a contemplar para ti.

—Eres un genio —escupió con acidez.

—¿Qué te cuesta admitir algo tan simple como eso? —Espetó divertido—. Al final de cuentas, eres hombre y te gusta degustar de la buena carne, amigo mío.

Ignoró las palabras del pelinegro y centró su atención en el monitor, checando algunos correos que le habían llegado esa misma tarde.

—Eres imposible, Sesshōmaru —resopló desanimado.

—Respecto a Bankotsu —recordó—, ¿qué noticias me tienes?

Kōga mostró su notable aburrimiento al hablar del tema, pero aun así accedió.

—No ha pasado mucho —alzó los hombros—. El viejo Niikura, no muestra interés de dejar el poder. No sé si sea porque aun pueda con el cargo, o porque tenga miedo de dejar ese legado al inepto de su hijo —sonrió—. Y no es para menos, por su infidelidad dejó ir una posible alianza entre ellos y los Lowell. Sin dejar de lado, que aun parece resentido por lo que paso con Jakotsu, a pesar de que ha pasado años desde que lo desconoció como su hijo.

—Debe estar dándose golpes contra la pared, al haber dejado ir al único hijo que tenía talento en algo —expresó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Tal vez —sonrió—. ¿Sesshōmaru?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a Rin?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Tengo años conociéndote, y estoy seguro que ese no es el verdadero motivo —lo observó detenidamente.

—Me da igual lo que tu creas.

—¡Vamos, hombre! —Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio—. No te cuesta nada decirme tus verdaderas intenciones.

—Eres peor que mi madre, y eso ya es mucho decir.

La risa del moreno retumbó por toda la oficina, mostrándole lo poco que le había ofendido su comparación.

—Somos amigos, es normal que estás platicas existan.

—Amistad unilateral, porque eres el único que cree que somos tal cosa.

—No importa cuanto lo niegues, tú me amas.

—Lárgate, ya me harté de escucharte —vociferó molesto.

—Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado con Sara? —Se recargó cómodamente en la silla.

Miró con desagrado al abogado, al saber que no se iría hasta que le dijera algo que llegara a interesarle respecto a su situación con esa mujer. A pesar de que consideraba que ese tema no tenía significado alguno.

—Lo pregunto porque la vi en el taller de Jakotsu —apoyó la mejilla sobre su puño—, y eso me pareció extraño.

—La solicito él, no yo.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero… ¿cuál es el motivo? —Insistió.

—Desfilara en el evento para celebrar el aniversario de la empresa.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendido—. Diablos, se me había olvidado de ese detalle.

—Hmmm…

—¿Y no ha venido a buscarte? —Rió divertido.

—No.

—Hmmm… —Se rascó la mejilla—. ¿Crees que la haya intimidado Rin?

La verdad es que desde aquel evento en dónde encontró a ambas mujeres, el acoso por parte de la modelo había cesado o esa era la impresión que tenía. Sin embargo, no sabía si atribuirlo por aquel encuentro con Rin, o simplemente porque la modelo había estado de trabajo en trabajo.

—Sí fue por tu futura esposa, mis respetos.

—Hmmm…

El celular del pelinegro sonó, de tal manera en que rompió la «charla» que había entre los dos.

—Bien, ya es hora de que me retire —dijo al instante en que se incorporó.

—Ya era hora.

—Te manda saludos, Ayame —le informó, ignorando su comentario—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas. Y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tu nuevo plan.

—Ya veté.

—Yo también te quiero, amigo —se mofó antes de salir de la oficina.

—Idiota —dijo entre dientes.

Después de la partida del abogado, se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, tratando de olvidar las palabras de su madre y de las del mismo Kōga. Lo único que buscaba en esos momentos era sosegarse, sin darle mucha importancia a su situación con Rin.

Sin embargo, no había podido olvidar lo que paso en el departamento de la castaña, aquella noche después de esa nefasta reunión.

Su propósito había sido el persuadirla, a tal grado de tentarla, pero no se había esperado que fuera a surtir efecto a la primera instancia. Aunque eso le demostró que no le era indiferente a Rin.

La atracción física existía y ese ya era un gran punto a su favor, pero el intimar con la mujer, no era lo que deseaba conseguir, al menos no por el momento.

El sexo no le aseguraba el conseguir su verdadero objetivo, al contrario, podría hacer que todo se fuera a la borda. Y se había percatado de ello, cuando el momento se rompió ante la llegada de los amigos de Rin.

 _Esto no debe volver a repetirse._

Rin tenía claro que enredarse sexualmente con él, no era nada ventajoso para sus planes, era como perder una batalla, y ante eso podría terminar rompiendo su convenio, con tal de no arriesgarse de esa manera.

Así que no había más remedio que ir con paso calmo, y evadir ese tema por el momento. Aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo, después de todo, él era hombre y eso ya era un punto en su contra.

La atracción física que sentía hacia la castaña, no era de algo que podía negarse o contradecir de ninguna manera. El deseo de poseerla como «mujer» estaba presente. Y tenía claro que cuando lo consiguiera, ese deseo desaparecería. Sin embargo, tendría que aguantar lo suficiente, hasta que tuviera luz verde para terminar enredado con Rin.

El suave golpe sobre la puerta lo sacó de sus ideas, prestando atención de nuevo a la realidad.

Checó la hora en el reloj posado en su muñeca izquierda, dándose cuenta que ya eran pasadas de las ocho de la noche, para después volver a ver hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Adelante.

La puerta fue abierta por la secretaria que lo asistía, la cual cargaba un par de carpetas entre sus brazos.

—Señor, aquí están los documentos que me pidió —los colocó sobre el escritorio—. También formalicé las citas que me pidió para mañana.

—Bien.

—¿Necesita algo más, Señor?

—Nada, ya te puedes retirar.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia—. Que tenga una bonita noche, Señor.

La mujer no esperó a una contestación de su parte, retirándose de una vez y dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Se dispuso a guardar los folders en el cajón principal de la derecha, ya que era momento de que él también partiera a su hogar.

No tenía ganas de continuar y la verdad es que deseaba un buen baño e irse a dormir. Quería dejar descansar su cabeza por un buen par de horas.

Al guardar los documentos, apagar el computador y colocarse el saco negro, la puerta volvió a ser tocada.

Enarcó la ceja ante la posible idea de que fuera de nuevo la secretaria, pero lo duda completamente. También pensó que podía tratarse de Jakotsu, a pesar de que el excéntrico hombre casi no pisaba su despacho.

—Adelante.

Se mantuvo de pie, con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y con la mirada clavada en la entrada, esperando a la persona que pretendía molestar su partida del edificio. Y para su mala suerte, se trataba de la mujer que menos deseaba tratar en esos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cortó cualquier intención de la mujer de golpe.

—Yo… —La valentía se le esfumó y el nerviosismo se hizo presente en el menudo cuerpo—…solo quería platicar contigo.

—Que perdida del tiempo —expresó hastiado—. Mejor lárgate, que tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Cogió su maletín con toda la intención de retirarse del lugar, pero la mujer que estaba de frente, parecía no tener la misma intención. Era como si sus pies se hubieran clavado en el piso.

—¿Por qué ella? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Observó detenidamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo, con ese temblé debilucho y carácter nulo.

Esas lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos marrones, para recorrer las teñidas mejillas de la modelo. Como si eso fuera lo único que podía hacer ante su presencia.

—Sí al menos me dijeras lo que deseas, yo haría hasta lo imposible por complacerte, Sesshōmaru —dio un paso al frente, alzando la mano con la intención de tocarlo.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —Espetó, al momento en que sujeto la muñeca de la mujer, impidiendo el que lo llegar a tocar—. ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por mí? —Siguió interrogando, mientras ejercía presión en su agarre.

—Yo… —chilló ante la fuerza que imprimió sobre la muñeca.

—Hablar con tal ligereza, podría traerte muchos problemas, Sara.

—No me importa, mientras pueda complacerte…

La soltó para enseguida sujetarla del rostro, con marcada firmeza ganándose así el quejido por parte de la castaña. A pesar de ello, la mujer no hizo ningún intento de liberarse o de al menos reclamar su agresivo comportamiento.

Miró aquel par de ojos cafés que estaban opacos, dándole una extraña sensación de que la mujer estaba muerta.

Era desagradable el tener que ver a alguien tan carente de todo, simplemente era una muñeca que era utilizada vilmente, por esa mujer que se suponía era la madre.

Naomi Asano se había encargado de matar a su propia hija, para utilizar a su antojo el cascaron que era la mujer.

La penosa situación en la que se encontraba la modelo, le hacía sentir un dejo de pena y compasión. Al final de cuentas, estaba siendo utilizada como una herramienta más, dejando de lado que realmente era una persona.

Sara Asano pudo haber sido una increíble mujer, sino hubiera nacido bajo el control de Naomi.

La liberó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no serviría nada amedrentarla, cuando ni siquiera reaccionaba a ello. Ya que estaba dispuesta a ser utilizada, con tal de conseguir su atención.

—Veté.

—Sesshōmaru…

—Si te vuelves acercar a mí, no dudaré en poner una demanda de restricción, Sara —le miró amenazante—. Así es mejor que le digas a tu nefasta madre, de que deje de insistir. Porque si continúan, me importará muy poco el demostrar la clase de mujeres que son a Sōju—abrió la puerta—. Largó.

Sara salió tan rápido como dio la orden, sin rechistar o decir algo más al respecto, simplemente siguió su camino entre sollozos y con un ligero temblor en el delgado cuerpo.

Apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, como si con eso pudiera calmar esa desagradable sensación que acrecentaba cada vez más.

Apagó las luces de la oficina y siguió el sendero que lo llevaba hasta el elevador, pero al cual no asistió inmediatamente.

Se mantuvo por un par de segundos parado ahí, pasando la mano por su duro cuello, por la tensión a la que fue sometido durante todo el día.

Después de ese pequeño respiro y de haber apretado el botón del ascensor, ya se encontraba dentro del cubículo revestido de metal y madera.

Mientras descendía, su móvil empezó a vibrar en la bolsa del saco, no tenía intenciones de atender el mensaje, pero la curiosidad fue más grande.

Desbloqueó el celular y se encontró con un mensaje de Hakudōshi, el cual decía:

 _Rin se quedará a trabajar toda la noche en las oficinas de la editorial. Esto ocurre, cada vez que se avecina diciembre._

 _No estaría mal el que vayas y le des una vuelta, como un gesto amable de tu parte._

 _Llévale una pizza de cuatro quesos y un par de_ _ **asahi**_ _. Porque si uno no le lleva de comer, se olvida de probar bocado._

 _Buena suerte._

 _P. D: Para ganarse su amor, siempre empieza con la comida, es su mayor debilidad._

Alzó la ceja con cierto fastidio ante lo que acababa de leer, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que tuvo que soportar durante todo ese día. Ahora le tocaba ser de niñero y llevarle comida a la excéntrica mujer

Suspiró y torció la boca en una sutil sonrisa, ante sólo la idea de que terminaría haciendo semejante estupidez.

~O~

Había hablado con su madre, para que avisara de su visita hacia las instalaciones de la editorial, evitando así el que la castaña supiera de su llegara al recinto. Al igual que había adquirido, lo que el albino había dicho que ayudaría para calmar el hambre de la redactora, sin problema alguno.

Comida chatarra que no le sorprendía que la mujer consumiera, ya que fue algo de lo que se percató tan rápido como la conoció.

A pesar de que la castaña parecía cuidarse físicamente, no se restringía de ninguna manera la comida, las calorías no era algo que precisamente le preocupara.

Luego de su recorrido en el estacionamiento y después en el ascensor, llego a su destino. El lugar estaba solo, ni siquiera vio a los empleados de la limpieza, sólo se encontró con cubículos vacíos y la luz que aún permanecía encendida.

Dio rumbó hacia la oficina de la castaña sin prisa alguna, y al llegar a la puerta que los separaba, escuchó la música que se estaba reproduciendo, algo que tampoco le extraño de alguien como ella.

Abrió la puerta sin meditarlo mucho, dándose entrada en el pequeño despacho, para encontrarse con un sinfín de cosas por todas partes.

El lugar estaba tapizado de posters, fotografías, cartulinas, papeles de colores, recortes y esquemas que iban de un puto hacia otro sin orden alguno. Era como si hubiera convertido ese lugar en una sala de exposición en todo sentido de la palabra.

—¡¿Sesshōmaru?! —Lo nombró incrédula—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Depositó su atención en la mujer que ya estaba enfrente suyo, mirando curiosamente la caja de pizza y la bolsa en donde estaba las latas de cerveza.

—Y se queja de que soy un adicto al trabajo… —Evadió la pregunta.

—¡Oh! —sonrió apenada—. No es común que esto acurra —se justificó.

—Tenga —le ofreció las cosas.

Rin las aceptó gustosa, aunque se mostraba confusa por su repentina llegada y precisamente con comida entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Irasue —mintió.

—¡Ah! —asintió satisfecha con su respuesta—. ¿Y esto?

—Supuse que tendría hambre —le miró.

—¡Vaya! —Sonrió—. Sí que me ha dejado sorprendida.

Se mantuvo en silencio y caminó hacia alguno de los carteles más grandes que estaban pegados a la pared. En dónde se encontró con los eventos más novedosos que ellos tuvieron en el año, incluyendo la pasarela de primavera-verano y el que se realizó en conjunto con _Versace_.

—¡Cuatro quesos! —Exclamó fascinada—. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Intuición —respondió escuetamente, mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Claro, intuición —rió—. Ahora resulta que lee mentes o algo así.

—Quizás.

—Entonces dígame, ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos? —Cuestionó divertida.

—En que es capaz de comerse esa pizza usted sola —se giró para observarla.

—¡Wow! —Abrió la boca de par en par, tratando de verse apantallada—. Brujo.

—¿En serio se quedará aquí toda la noche? —Prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Sí —le miró—. Mañana por la tarde, tengo que presentar el esquema a la junta.

—¿A caso no cuenta con un equipo o un asistente?

—Hmmm… —Se rascó la barbilla—. Realmente trabajo mucho mejor sola, avanzo más rápido.

La observó detalladamente, desde como abría la lata de cerveza, incluso cuando tomó la primera rebanada de pizza, la cual estiro lo más que pudo, hasta que las hebras de queso se rompieron definitivamente.

—No se quede ahí y siéntese —le indicó el pequeño sofá que estaba a su costado—. No me haga comer yo sola, ¿o ya se va?

No respondió nada, sólo se limitó en aceptar la invitación y sentarse en el pequeño sillón naranja.

Rin permaneció sentada en el suelo, ya que parecía más cómoda al estar al ras del piso, por lo baja que era la mesa central.

—¿Comerá conmigo? —Preguntó antes de darle una mordida a la pizza.

—No.

—¿No tiene hambre?

—Así es.

—Hmmm…

Rin se veían realmente bonita con el cabello sujetado en una desordenada coleta, sin nada de maquillaje en el rostro, con una sencilla blusa verde de manga larga, un pantalón azul celeste y con sus pies cubiertos sólo con los calcetines blancos con rayas rosas.

—Me enteré de que están armando una pasarela —volvió a iniciar la plática—. ¿Es para lo del aniversario?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —apoyó la espalda sobre su pierna—. Nunca he podido acudir a ese evento —le informó.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás fechas son pesadas, me la paso más en la oficina que otra parte.

—Creo que tiene claro que a partir de ahora eso cambiara.

—Lo sé —rió—. Ya veré como me las arreglo con los tiempos.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué? ¿No me cree? —Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se limpiaba las manos.

—Yo no he dicho nada, Rin.

—Pero no parece convencido.

—¿Planea convencerme?

Rin rió por la pregunta que le hizo y se acomodó para quedar enfrente de él, apoyando el brazo y la barbilla sobre su pierna, mientras los ojos marrones se fijaron precisamente en él.

—Eso quiere decir que duda de mí.

—Usted lo supone.

—Si no fuera así, no me retaría de esa manera, Sesshōmaru —sonrió—. A menos que lo haga para fastidiar.

—Ya lo ve, no es la única que puede joder la vida de otra persona.

—Tan mordaz como siempre —rió—. No sé cómo podré evitar el querer matarlo, cuando vivamos juntos.

—¿Quiere matarme? —Alzó la ceja altivamente.

—A veces —sonrió—. Supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Quizás el primero que quede viudo sea yo.

—Lo más seguro, con esa fuerza que se carga… —suspiró—. Pobre de mi futuro yo.

—Jamás he golpeado a una mujer, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—Puede que no, pero si sabe cómo acorralarlas —le recordó—. No es una sensación agradable.

—Si no me provoca, todo estará bien entre los dos.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón —le sonrió amablemente—. Hay momentos en los que es un gran hombre, como ahora.

—Sólo lo dice porque le traje de comer.

—Así es, y por eso se merece el mismísimo Edén —sonrió.

El silencio que se hizo presente, le dio la oportunidad de contemplar una vez más a la redactora, reafirmándole lo agradable que era estar a su lado, en especial cuando no lo enfrentaba o hablaba de cualquier cosa sin sentido.

El dulzón aroma que desprendía, los gestos que hacía, los agraciados y femeninos movimientos y los sonidillos que escapaban de los rosados labios, le regalaban una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

 _Rin se convertía en la compañera ideal, cuando menos se lo proponía._

Resopló inconscientemente, llamando sin querer la atención de la mujer, que viró a verlo tan rápido como pudo, mientras una hebra de queso se quedó pegada en el labio inferior de la castaña, dándole un aspecto pueril.

Se inclinó y alzó su mano hacia el rostro de la mujer, acción que tuvo una reacción prematura por parte de Rin.

Había cerrado el ojo derecho, esperando algún ademan negativo por su parte, pero su guiño se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Retiró el trozo de queso y lo dejo sobre una de las servilletas, mientras los ojos marrones aún seguían mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Me retiro —le anunció al instante en que se incorporó y acomodó su saco—. Cualquier cosa que necesite, llámeme.

—Ok…

Sin más que decir, dio camino hacia la salida del recito, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, al momento en que cruzo la puerta del despacho de Rin. Pero al llegar al elevador, pudo escuchar claramente las pisadas de la mujer, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente descalza.

Giró su rostro y sobre su hombro le dedicó una interrogante mirada, esperando a que la castaña hablara.

—¿Por qué hace todo esto?

—No sé de lo que me habla.

—Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero —se acercó a él, obligándolo a enfrentarla—. No me lo tome a mal, le agradezco que haya tenido la amabilidad de venir a traerme de cenar, incluso el que ya no se ha comportado tan impetuoso conmigo, pero sigo sin entender que es lo que pretende.

—¿Siempre debe haber algo de tras dé?

—No siempre, pero con usted…es obvio que siempre va en busca de algo. No es precisamente un hombre de la buena caridad.

—¿Y qué es lo que yo podría obtener de usted?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

—Ya se lo dije una vez, lo único que me ofrece estará bajo un contrato, de ahí, todo me da relativamente igual —hizo una pausa—. Lo único que deseo, es que esta sociedad vaya con calma.

—¿Y eso implica el preocuparse por mi estabilidad física o mental? —Cuestionó burlona.

Rin se mostraba reacia a creer en sus argumentos y no la culpaba. A pesar de que su comportamiento había sido paulatino y sin cambios bruscos, seguía siendo extraño para alguien tan intuitivo y sagaz.

 _Una mujer difícil de manipular._

Pero debía mantener el perfil bajo y seguir demostrando que sus acciones no tenían un porque, simplemente nacían.

—Puede tomarlo como guste —respondió sosegadamente—. Ya lo hice, y no pierdo el tiempo contemplando la razón por lo cual lo realice.

—Claro —suspiró—. Olvídelo, el trabajo me pone paranoica.

—Ya lo veo.

—Bueno, al menos sigue siendo igual de descortés como siempre —rió—. Gracias por la cena.

—De nada.

El ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas para que ingresara, pero antes de que al menos moviera un pie, para dar paso hacia el cubículo, el repentino beso en su mejilla le sorprendió momentáneamente.

—Gracias de nuevo, y hasta mañana, Sesshōmaru —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana, Rin.

Volvió a su estoico comportamiento y se adentró al ascensor sin pensárselo más, se apoyó en la pared metálica y se centró en la castaña, que aún seguía enfrente, con una sonrisa y con la mano alzada en forma de despido.

Suspiró al momento en que las puertas se cerraron y aflojó la corbata con brusquedad, ante la extraña sensación que sintió con un simple roce de esos labios en su mejilla.

No sabía si lo ameritaba por lo rapidez con la que se dio, o simplemente porque le alteraba la cercanía de Rin, por muy estúpido que fuera el contacto en sí.

Pasó sus dedos entre las hembras de su cabello, mientras movía su cabeza de manera negativa, por tan insignificante acontecimiento. Uno que no era nuevo, ni merecía darle crédito de importancia.

Atribuía esas sensaciones al cumulo de estrés con el cual estaba cargando, gracias al trabajo, sus contantes batallas con sus padres, el contrato y la misma Rin.

No había tenido descanso alguno, y la única vía de escape que tenía, había roto todo vínculo sexual, sin olvidar que ya tenía pareja. Y la idea de buscar una «amante», no era algo que le alentara o apeteciera, sobretodo en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Arriesgar su lazo con la castaña, por un momento de libertad, no era precisamente una buena idea.

—Mierda —gruñó entre dientes.

~O~

Lo primero que se dispuso hacer al llegar al departamento, fue ir directamente al baño. Necesitaba de la relajante sensación del agua, para que sus ideas se despejaran y sus músculos se destensaran, al menos lo suficiente para descansar bien.

Se quitó cada una de las prendas sin cuidado alguno y las dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia y el reloj sobre una pequeña cómoda, así quedando completamente desnudo.

Sus desnudos pies entraron en contacto con la frialdad del vitropiso que vestía el suelo del baño, hasta llegar enfrente de la regadera.

Abrió la puerta de cristal ahumado e ingresó al interior de la ducha, la cual no tardo más que unos segundos para abrir la llave y sentir el golpe de agua sobre su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sentir como todo su cuerpo terminaba empapado, de que su cabeza dejaba de pensar tanto y como sus músculos empezaban a relajarse.

Pero a pesar de toda la calma y sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco se sentía más ligero, no pudo sacar de su mente a la castaña de ojos marrones.

Rin se había vuelto un pensamiento recurrente, desde que estuvieron a punto de tener sexo. Y a pesar de que la interrupción la tomó como algo positivo, la verdad es que las ganas de poseer a la arrogante mujer, se había vuelto más fuerte.

No sabía si atribuirlo por una simple atracción física o una cuestión de orgullo, ya que ambas eran fuertes y válidas para él.

Sus parpados se alzaron rápidamente, buscando de alguna manera en que sus ojos se distrajeran en cualquier cosa, que no fuera las imágenes tan vividas que aún seguían gravadas en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, poco había logrado, ya que a pesar de sus constantes intentos de concentrarse en algo más, y evitar el que su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto, termino cediendo por las mundanas necesidades básicas.

El dulce aroma que desprendía, el calor que emanaba, la suavidad que poseía, ese sabor adictivo de sus labios y esas tentadoras curvas, era suficiente para calentarlo.

 _Rin era erotismo puro._

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante la desesperada necesidad que se guardaba, y que alguna manera su única manera de que menguara, era exactamente el satisfacer la eminente erección que había crecido con tan sólo recordar.

Cogió su erecto pene entre su mano, sintiendo el constante palpitar y lo caliente que se encontraba. Incluso fue capaz de diferencia con sólo un roce, el agua que lo cubría, del fluido preseminal que fluía de la glande.

Sin pensárselo extendió el espeso líquido a lo largo y ancho de su miembro, subiendo y bajando su mano constantemente, provocando que el roce se volviera más placentero y a la vez tan vació.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, echó su cabeza hacia adelante, provocando que el agua golpeara directamente sobre su nuca, su cabello se adhería tanto en la espalda, brazos y pecho, mientras que cada uno de los músculos de su espalda se marcaban ante su propia acción.

Y con ello vinieron las divagaciones, las ideas y las posibilidades de recrearlas cuando se llegará el momento.

 _¿Cómo se vería completamente desnuda? ¿Qué tan sensibles serías sus senos? ¿Cuáles serían sus partes más erógenas?_

Con cada cuestión, la euforia de la masturbación acrecentaba, haciéndolo rabiar y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose cada vez más satisfecho.

De las preguntas paso a lo más creativo, al imaginarse el baile de esa hipnotizante cadera y golpeteo de eso voluptuoso trasero, la estreches que lo aprisionaría y esa humedad que lo bañaría.

Incluso llegar a pensar de cuantas maneras podría poseerla, desde la comodidad de la cama, la estreches del sofá, la parquedad del suelo, incluso el darle aquel uso a su escritorio, como ella alguna vez lo planteo.

Un roncó gemido escapó de su garganta, al momento en que empezó acelerar los movimientos de su mano. Con ello, la idea de que fueran las delgadas y elegantes manos de la mujer, quien lo tocaba y apretara su pene. Y así dando paso a otras formas de ser estimulado por la castaña.

 _¿Sería capaz de retenerlo por completo en esa dulce boca?_

La sola idea le hizo gruñir entre dientes, al momento en que no pudo resistirlo más y termino por eyacular.

La sensación de alguna manera fue liberadora, a tal grado de hacerlo más consciente de sí mismo. Sintiendo el abrumador calor que su mano, el frenético palpitar no sólo de su corazón, sino también de su miembro y sin olvidar como todo su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tan ligero como si se tratase de una simple pluma.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar esa maldita abstinencia?_

Rin era la clave de todo, y mientras no llegara enamorarla no podría satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Tenía claro que la única manera de sacarse su caprichoso deseo por su futura esposa, sería hasta que la hiciera suya, y así podría olvidarse de esa maldita ansiedad.

 _Rin caería por las buenas o por las malas._

Luego de descarga sexual y haber terminado de bañarse, tomó camino hacia la cocina para prepararse algo ligero para cenar.

A pesar de que el clima era bastante frío, su cabello permanecía suelto y húmedo, su cuerpo sólo era cubierto por una simple playera gris, una pantalonera negra y sus pies permanecieron desnudos.

Por alguna extraña razón, el frío no solía perjudicarlo, era como si el clima poco pudiera hacerle.

Se preparó un emparedado de atún y una taza de café, la más fuerte que tenía en su estantería. Ya que si quería aguantar esa noche de trabajo —que le había llegado de la nada—, el _Death_ era su mejor opción por el momento.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, le dio una mordida a su emparedado y se centró en los correros que debía checar con urgencia, o al menos eso es el mensaje que su secretaria le informó, por medio de sus mensajes.

Entre esos correos se encontró con uno de su madre, lo cual le sorprendió en cierta medida. No porque fuera extraño, sino porque el tema a abordar no se trataba de información sobre empresa hotelera, sino por algo que anteriormente le había comentado, y ella no mostró interés al tema, o esa fue la impresión que le dio.

 _«Conoce a la suegra que no tendrás que soportar.»_

Abrió el correo ante su eminente curiosidad, para encontrarse con un par de fotografías de la susodicha.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de piel nívea, estatura promedio —al menos para él—, de elegantes y finas facciones, con unos apantallantes ojos almendrados de color marrón, una perfilada nariz y delgados labios rosados. Líneas que resaltaban aún más con ese largo y espeso cabello largo, que caía como si de una pesada cortina de seda se tratara.

Físicamente era como la más clásica y vanagloriada súper modelo, con esas sutiles curvas, que no eran tan marcadas, pero tampoco carecía de ellas.

La madre de la castaña era exactamente todo lo opuesto a ella, a excepción de pequeños detalles que había heredado de su progenitora, como lo era la piel blanquecina y el color de ojos. Sin embargo, las similitudes hasta ahí quedaban, era obvio que lo demás provenía por parte de la familia de André.

 _¿Cómo una mujer con ese porte terminó de una manera tan desastrosa?_

Desde que se enteró de la causa de muerte de la madre de Rin, la curiosidad había estado presente, a tal grado de cuestionárselo a Irasue, quien tampoco ayudó mucho en resolver sus dudas, por lo tanto, había dejado el tema por muerto.

Pero ahora que su madre le había entrado la locura y le mando esas imágenes, le era imposible creer que una mujer como esa —o al menos como la percibía él—, terminó muriendo por un problema de anorexia.

El porte, la elegancia y la clara seguridad que demostraba, hacia un poco creíble las razones de su deceso. Pero eso era sólo una apariencia y esas engañaban, y lo había comprobado con la misma Rin.

Al final de las fotografías se encontró con unas cuantas letras, que le rebelaba por fin el nombre de la madre de su futura esposa.

—Kikyo Lowell.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Asahi o Asahi Breweries:** Es una compañía cervecera y de gaseosas con sede en Tokio, Japón. Domina el 40% del mercado de cerveza japonés.

 ***Death Wish Coffee:** Es considerado el café más fuerte del mundo, al contener 200% más de cafeína que los cafés tradicionales.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Don Dios, y que había prometido ya no más retrasos y bla bla bla bla bla…

No voy a decir las razones por las cuales no publique por dos semanas, las cuales ya ni vale la pena mencionar. Pero si debo ser sincera ante lo que me está pasando especialmente con este fic.

A pesar de que al principio inicie positivamente y con mucho entusiasmo, la verdad es que, de un tiempo para acá, me he atravesado con problemas que me han hecho dar parones. Y aunque no se comparan a los hiatus de otras escritoras, que tardan muchísimo más tiempo en publicar, aun así, me hace sentir jodidamente incomoda y con una sensación de incumplimiento de mi parte hacia ustedes.

Y con ello viene la poca motivación que tengo hacia esta historia, realmente está empezando a desesperarme y caerme mal (cosa que es normal en mí), pero de una manera extrema.

Gentle Lie está fuera de mis límites, puedo imaginar mil y una situaciones, pero ninguna perteneciente para este fic. Es decir, que tengo muchas más ganas de darle entrada a nuevas historias, y dejar esta así…totalmente muerta.

Si bien, es algo que no haré, la verdad es que deseaba desahogarme y decirles el problema en el cual me encuentro en estos momentos, incluso por lo cual el capítulo se tardó mucho en salir. No sólo porque tuve que hacerlo de nuevo (porque el anterior se perdió en los confines del universo), sino porque como soy una «escritora» que escribe conforme a la marcha, nada se me detiene y las ideas siguen en constante evolución, así que este capítulo no se le acerca en lo más mínimo a su antecesor.

Pero por ustedes haré mi mayor esfuerzo de sacar esta historia y que tenga un decente final. No importa los problemas que se me presenten en un futuro.

Ahora dejando las «tragedias» de lado, entremos a las cosas bonitas, las cuales me hacen no tirar la toalla.

El fic ya entro a la lista de seguidores de 60 y siendo favoritos de 61 personas, ¡de 60 y 61 personas!, o sea, son muchas para mí. Ya que, si las comparo a _Cambios Inesperados_ , que tardo mucho más tiempo en llegar a esa cifra a pesar de tener muchos más capítulos en su tiempo, y Gentle Lie va con un paso más apresurado y eso me alegra un montón.

También quiero agradecerle a cada una de las personitas que me han dejado en sus comentarios, lo mucho que les gusta mi forma de escribir. Y podrán decir que eso es una tontería, pero para alguien que le gusta hacer esto, el que se te reconozca la manera en que narras, conectas e incluso la fluidez, es un mérito bien grande. Al final de cuentas, esto es lo que va diferenciando un autor de otro, y eso para mí es grandioso.

Y cómo siempre, tengo que hacer énfasis a mis hermosas y fieles lectoras que siempre me dejan su hermoso review, ya sea para decir lo que sintieron con el capítulo o para ayudarme a mejorar.

 **DreamFicGirl, La Rozeta, Milly Taisho, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Mayuzz, Aleliz, Mina Rose (** ¡Eres el Review 250!) **, Tatistus, floresamaabc, maril, Nymer1a, Dani pasos lara, GabyInuTaisho, , claudy05 y Cleoru Misumi.**

 **¡Muchas gracias, nenas! :D**

Como siempre, les hago la amable invitación a que se unan al grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , en dónde encontraran de todo un poco de nuestra hermosa pareja SesshRin. Recuerden que el link esta en mi perfil y también se encontraran con el nombre de las administradoras.

Como también, no se les olvide pasar a las plataformas en donde mi querida amiga **La Rozeta** ,nos deleita con su hermoso arte de SesshRin y otras parejas de este pequeño mundillo. Sus links también los encontraran en mi perfil.

Ahora sí pasemos a despedirnos, porque si no esto se volverá tedioso.

Pasen un bonito fin de semana, que se diviertan y disfruten su descanso, que aquí las espero el próximo viernes (eso espero :'v).

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo quince**

Sus ojos estaban anclados en los iris violetas, los cuales le miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero manteniendo ese temple tan característico de Hakudōshi.

Ambos se encontraban en un restaurante pequeño e íntimo, el cual había sido escogido por ella misma, para poder charlar con tranquilidad y sin miradas curiosas sobre de ellos. Ya que el tema que quería abordar con el hombre de albina cabellera, era importante y sólo podía confiárselo a él.

—¿Enamorarlo? —Cuestionó curioso.

—Ajá…

—¿Idea que fue de…?

—¿Qué te hace creer que esa idea no es mía? —Espetó con un puchero.

—Porque no eres una persona que piense maliciosamente, aunque parezca todo lo contrario —dijo con sinceridad—. Eres demasiado noble, no eres capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, incluso tratándose del iceberg de Sesshōmaru.

—Hmmm… —Chasqueó la lengua—. Fue Kagura…

—De ella si lo creería —rió—. ¿Y por qué te sugirió algo así?

—Por las inseguridades que tengo respecto a Sesshōmaru —respondió, mientras jugaba con los palillos—. Aunque…

—¿Qué? —Le alentó a seguir.

—Esa idea no me interesaba, hasta ahora…

—Supongo que es por el misterioso acercamiento de Sesshōmaru.

Asintió levemente con su cabeza, torciendo la boca y sin apartar su vista de Hakudōshi.

—Es complicado.

—Por eso recurro a ti —mencionó con cierta desesperación—. Tu eres maquiavélico, deberías guiarme.

Hakudōshi soltó una tenue risa, ante la palabra que había utilizado para describirlo, y no precisamente porque fuera errónea, sino porque era la más pura verdad.

Si alguien podía pensar maliciosamente y actuar sin complejos, ese era nada más que el albino de mirada violeta.

—No es mala idea, el problema es que no estas tratando con alguien fácil de engañar o manipular —habló con franqueza—. Sesshōmaru debe saber muy bien las movidas de una mujer. No por algo ha durado tanto en la soltería, y no precisamente porque no se haya casado, sino porque estuvo años sin mantener un noviazgo.

—Pues sí —suspiró desganada.

—Pero…

Ese sencillo «pero», fue suficiente para que su atención volviera a centrarse en Hakudōshi, que mantenía aquella diabólica sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—…es obvio que no le eres indiferente, Rin.

—Está fingiendo —aseguró.

—Según palabras de Jakotsu y Kagura, eres exactamente cómo se las receta el doctor —le recordó—. Así que físicamente le atraes, y eso ya es un punto a tu favor.

De alguna manera no quería creer tal cosa, para no recordar lo que estuvo a nada de ocurrir aquella noche en el departamento. Pero si se era sincera, algo en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que era apetecible ante la mirada ambarina, a tal grado de llenar su orgullo femenino.

—Sesshōmaru no parece ser un hombre que caiga ante actitudes pueriles o cursis, y es obvio que no es un hombre que se pueda manipular emocionalmente, pero si se jugaba bien, puede caer.

—¿Seducirlo? —pronunció no muy convencida.

—Tienes los atributos y los medios —afirmó sin dudarlo—. Es cuestión de utilizarlos a tu favor.

—Hmmm…

—Vamos, no te me pongas santurrona, si bien que se te da lo de conquistar, amiga mía —le miró pícaramente.

—No es por eso —riñó—, sino porque lo que quiero es que se enamore, no que desee acostarse conmigo.

—Es por eso que la idea simplemente no te cuadra, tontita —bufó.

—¿Es decir?

—Si planeas enamorar a un hombre como _él_ , debes ir primero por sus puntos más flacos, en este caso, por sus necesidades básicas —expresó como si de un erudito se tratara—. Al volverte en el centro de su necesidad, es ahí cuando puedes aprovechar, para llegar a ser algo más que su deseo sexual.

»Cuándo se controla el pene un hombre, automáticamente te convertiste en su dueña —vociferó sin miramientos—. Y es ahí cuando las barreras del hombre más poderosos del mundo, termina por quebrarse y se vuelve vulnerable —sonrió—. El más grande mal de los hombres, siempre será una mujer, a tal grado hasta de provocar la guerra más cruel del mundo.

—Eso es tan de Troya —bromeó.

—Puede, pero es una realidad —afirmó—. Las mujeres a veces, olvida el poder que tienen sobre nosotros.

—No lo sé… —suspiró frustrada.

—Hasta la fecha, hombre que ves, hombre que termina contigo —le recordó—. No veo porque él deba ser la excepción a la regla.

—Es que es tan… —Hizo un ademan con su cabeza, como si ésta le estallara—. Es tan difícil saber que mierda piensa, si algo le gusta o no. Es herméticamente desesperante.

—Nadie dijo que sería un trabajo fácil —alzó los hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras—. Es la solución que yo te doy, pero si no te sientes segura de la sola idea, es mejor que te olvides y sigas con el plan original.

—¿Y dejar que haga lo que se le venga la gana? —Preguntó hastiada.

—Simplemente te queda el aguantarte y rechazar sus intenciones hasta que se canse —bebió un poco de té—. No tienes muchas opciones, te resistes o juegas su misma estrategia.

Bajó la mirada hacia su plato de fideos, como si pudiera sacar de ahí su decisión final hacia el tema.

Tenía claro que el tiempo estaba en su contra, y debía tomar una decisión de una vez por todas. Y de alguna manera, después de esa charla con Hakudōshi, podía plantearse un poco mejor las posibilidades.

 _¡Esa misma noche tendría que tomar una decisión!_

Nunca había sido una mujer que titubeara, y no permitiría que un hombre como Sesshōmaru, fuera el primero en hacerla flaquear antes sus planes.

—Gracias —le sonrió a su amigo.

—Nada de eso, para eso estamos lo amigos —la cogió de la mano y la apretó dulcemente—. Sabes que siempre te apoyare.

—¿Hasta en las estupideces? —Rió.

—Prácticamente es lo que terminamos apoyando —le recordó—. Somos unos idiotas, eso lo tenemos presente.

—De hecho —asintió entre risas.

A pesar de que ella amaba y confiaba en sus demás amigos, Hakudōshi era _la persona_ , en la cual podía ser ella misma, sin esperar negativas o regaños.

Nunca la había juzgado y siempre había apoyado sin importar si estaba de acuerdo o no en su forma de actuar.

Era una persona que no se llenaba la boca diciendo «te lo dije», sino que te tendía la mano y te sonreía divertidamente, para decir «sigamos adelante».

De alguna manera curiosa, le recordaba muchísimo a su propio padre, que tenía esa misma manera de pensar. Y quizás por eso, André confiaba completamente en Hakudōshi.

~O~

La puerta se abrió, dejándole ver la grande y blanca mano que le ofrecía la ayuda para salir del coche, atención que aceptó sin titubear.

—Gracias.

Sesshōmaru sólo asintió, para después cerrar la puerta y así empezar dar camino hacia el interior del edificio.

Ella lo cogió del brazo que estaba protegido por la manga de la cazadora negra, acción a la cual el albino no se negó. Simplemente siguió su andar hacia las instalaciones, que los llevaría hasta el cine.

Ese día le había tocado escoger el lugar a donde asistirían, y como era la persona que clamaba por los lugares en dónde no hubiera el bullicio de la aristocracia y la hipocresía, siempre terminaban en algún restaurante acogedor, un bar no tan transitado o como en ese caso, al cine.

Lo miró de reojo, percatándose de la seriedad que cargaba el hombre —a pesar de que ese era su estado natural—, de alguna manera le hacía pensar que no estaba nada contento de tener que asistir al cinema.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

—¿Qué?

—¿Está enojado? —Espetó curiosa.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Hmmm…

Sesshōmaru le dedicó aquella penetrante mirada ambarina, como si fuera suficiente para saber a qué venían sus preguntas.

—¿Qué? —Le miró fijamente, con una obvia sonrisa.

—Nada —volvió su vista al frente.

—¿Nada? —Cuestionó, al mismo momento en que bajó su mano derecha hasta la fuerte mano, terminando enlazando sus dedos con los largos y anchos dedos del albino—. Si no le gusta el cine, podemos ir a otro lugar.

El albino la vio por unos instantes, para después posar su atención al agarre de manos que ella había iniciado. Pero lo que no se esperó, es que al final, Sesshōmaru terminó por acceder a la cogida de manos, sujetándola firmemente, para enseguida volver su vista en el camino.

—No me molesta.

Prefirió no insistir sobre tema, para pasar una velada agradable y no terminar discutiendo, como ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

Así que siguieron su recorrido en el interior del gran edificio, hasta llegar al área del cine, encontrándose con bastantes personas, tanto en la fila de compra del boleto, como en el área recreativa.

—Comprare los boletos —dijo, al momento en que se zafó del agarre.

Sesshōmaru no respondió y se limitó en recargarse en la pared, con toda la intención de esperarla ahí mismo, y no en el interior de la plaza.

Lo miraba por momentos de manera involuntaria, y no porque le estuviera checando o algo así, sino por esos intensos ojos de oro estaban clavados en ella, desde que se formó en la fila.

No sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero la sensación era curiosa, hasta al grado de ser agradable. Era como si estuviera siendo resguardada por una feroz fiera. En especial, porque había quedado entre dos hombres.

Aunque también tenía que admitir, que gustaba verlo con esa ropa casual, que tenía ese toque fuerte, pero a la vez exquisito. Y no era la única que se había percatado de ello, ya que unas cuantas chicas que pasaron y estaban esperando su turno para comprar sus entradas, viran a verlo exclusivamente a él.

Sesshōmaru era un hombre que llamaba la atención sin intención de hacerlo, y no era para menospreciar a los demás hombres, pero había un abismo de diferencia entre los demás japoneses y él.

 _Lo cortes, no quitaba lo valiente._

De alguna manera lo encontraba divertido, saber cuántas chicas lo mirarían, hablarían o trataría saber algo del albino. Y que satisfacción sentiría al poder abrazarlo y besarlo enfrente de todas, esperando las reacciones de las mujeres.

Luego de llegar su turno y pedir las entradas, dio camino hacia el albino que ya tenía unos pasos adelantados.

Al llegar a su lado, sintió como la grande mano se posó en su espalda baja y la hizo avanzar, acción a la cual accedió al instante.

—En veinte minutos empieza —le hace saber—. Busquemos una mesa y pensamos en lo que vamos a comer, ¿le parece?

—Como gustes.

—Hoy anda muy complaciente —le miró divertida—. ¿Puedo saber que hice bien?

—Usar esos pantalones tan entallados.

—¡¿En serio?! —Espetó sorprendida.

—No —cortó gélidamente.

—Que grosero —hizo un puchero.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios, o tal vez había sido producto de su activa imaginación.

No es que no hubiera visto sonreír al hombre anteriormente, pero había sido totalmente diferente a esas sonrisas maliciosas y sádicas que siempre regalaba. Esa sonrisa había sido sutil, agradable y esporádica.

Lo peor de todo ese dilema, es que no sabía si atribuirlo como algo sincero, o una buena actuación por parte de Sesshōmaru.

Llegaron a una de las mesas más cercanas al área de la cafetería, que había sido escogida por el albino. Ya fuera porque era mucho más cómoda y solitaria, o por el hecho de que el hombre terminaría consumiendo sólo café.

Lo curioso e interesante de la situación, es que a sus espaldas estaba una mesa con tres mujeres, que podría considerar que rondaban su edad, y como era de esperarse, su compañero les llamo la atención instantáneamente.

—¿No hay momentos en que siente que todo el mundo lo observa? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—No.

—Entonces debe tener un escudo protector, porque yo siento que llama demasiado la atención.

Enarcó altivamente la ceja ante su comentario, pero no mostro interés en saber más sobre el tema.

Se inclinó hacia al frente de la mesa, y colocó sus manos sobre la mano de albino, ganándose de nuevo su atención.

—No lo dejan de ver —musito, mientras con sus dedos recorrían las notorias venas que resaltaban por la piel blanquecina—. Y no han parado de susurrar cosas sobre usted.

—¿Y eso debería importarme?

—¿No siente nada?

—No.

—¿Así de frío? —rió.

—No tiene sentido —atrapó una de sus manos con la suya y la envolvió cálidamente—. Aparte, con la compañía que tengo me basta y me sobra.

—¡Oh! —Le sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Piensa que con eso le comprare un café?

—Hmmm…

Sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en sus manos, de cómo sujetaba su mano derecha, mientras con sus dedos izquierdos detallaba esos conductos sanguíneos, desde el dorso de la mano, hasta llegar a sus muñecas, topando con el filo de las mangas de la chaqueta.

—No me había percatado de lo marcadas y gruesas que son sus venas —comentó, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? —Preguntó, sin ninguna intención de retirar su mano de la examinación.

—Me parece una característica muy sexy en los hombres —fijó sus ojos a los de él—. Los hace ver mucho más varoniles y fuertes.

—Hmmm…

—Me gustan sus manos y brazos —mencionó, al momento en que introdujo su mano bajo la manga de la cazadora.

—¿Sólo eso? —Espetó ecuánime.

—Realmente…sí —mintió—. No me ofrece mucho, Sesshōmaru.

—Lamento no haber nacido moreno.

—Podría teñirse —sugirió entre risas—. Seguro le sentaría muy bien el cabello negro.

—Mañana mismo.

—¿Lo hará para complacer a su novia? —Musito dulcemente.

—No.

—Que soso es —suspiró—. Supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea.

—Pobre de usted.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Sesshōmaru no respondió, pero si le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, provocando que su risa acrecentara.

De alguna manera, ese trato lleno de sarcasmo e indirectas muy directas, le hacía más divertida las salidas con el albino. Aunque, no podía confiarse de ello, tenía presente que su futuro esposo estaba tratando de jugar con ella.

Las risas contenidas de las mujeres de la otra mesa, llamaron su atención. Las escuchó claramente murmurar y mirar constantemente hacia ellos.

No sabía si anteriormente le había pasado con sus antiguas parejas, pero con su nuevo compañero era bastante obvio ante su vista y oídos.

 _¿Por qué llamaba tanta la atención?_

Sesshōmaru no era precisamente un hombre que tuviera un buen gesto en el rostro, y mucho menos una cálida mirada. Siempre parecía mirar a todos con una notable indiferencia, como si nadie mereciera contemplarlo. Pero, aun así, parecía ser todo un imán para las mujeres, aunque éste tratara de repelerlas.

Era obvio que el físico del albino, influenciaba notoriamente para atraer a las _hembras_ en _celo_ , al menos a «dos kilómetros» de distancia. Después de todo, era un prospecto poco común, en un país repleto de hombre de estatura promedio, cabellos oscuros, ojos pequeños, con cuerpo delgados y poco musculados.

Sin embargo, el encanto con el hombre se terminaba cuando con esos ojos te decía que te alejaras, que eres poca cosa y qué si no quieres morir, es mejor que te retiraras de su presencia en cuestión de segundos. Sin dejar de lado, que prácticamente un hombre como él, estaba fuera del rango de la gran mayoría de las mujeres.

No sabía si realmente tenía un ideal de mujer, pero de que era exigente, lo era. Y Kagura era una muestra de sus propias teorías.

 _¿Modelos? ¿Herederas? ¿Hermosas? ¿Manipulables?_

Si bien su amiga no entraba en el término de _manipulables_ , tenía entendido qué durante un largo tiempo, estuvo bajo el control de su padre y hermano mayor. Así que podría decirse, que se conocieron cuando la modelo no era precisamente un ser libre y rebelde.

 _¿Le gustarían indefensas?_

Sí lo contemplaba y lo comparaba con su Inu No Taishō, podría ser que no estaba tan equivocada. Ya que su tío, también parecía tener predilección por las mujeres dulces y dependientes.

Y no era por hacer menos a su tía Izayoi, pero había una gran diferencia entre ella e Irasue.

Ambas eran la cara opuesta de la moneda, y con ello demostraba porque al final su tío había preferido terminar sus días al lado de una mujer tranquila, dulce y totalmente educada para ser la esposa ideal, y no con una mujer como Irasue, que predominaba la fuerza, independencia y la altanería.

 _Y si era así, ¿por qué no aceptaba a Sara?_

Sara Asano a pesar de ser una famosa súper modelo, estaba claramente que era un ser endeble, fácil de educar y manipular.

Si por conveniencia se trataba, la modelo era un buen partido, sobre todo al ser hija del Ministro de Hacienda del país. Eso le ayudaría a tomar más importancia a nivel socioeconómico dentro de la aristocracia en la cual se desenvolvía.

Heredero de la casa de modas más importante de su país, siguiente al mando de la compañía hotelera de su madre y posible figura política, no sonaba para nada mal.

A menos que al albino la política no le interesara en lo más mínimo, y quizás era así, ya que jamás lo había oído charlar sobre el tema.

 _¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado? ¿No se suponía que los hombres eran simples?_

Sesshōmaru no dejaba nada a la suerte y no parecía ser alguien que descuidara su vida personal. Para todo era compacto y cuidadoso, no dejaba nada al aire, y si llegaba a pasar, sin duda lo notaría al instante y lo arreglaría sin problema alguno.

 _¿Cuál era su tipo de mujer?_

Su mente dejó de divagar, al momento en que una electrificante sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y al darse cuenta que había sido provocado por el albino, la sorprendió aún más.

La mano que anteriormente aprisionaba la suya, ahora estaba sobre su cuello, tocándola de una manera tan suave, que incluso provoco que piel se le erizara.

Lo miró curiosa ante la repentina acción por su parte, ya que realmente la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero lo único que se encontró, fue con esos ojos gélidos, como unas hermosas gemas doradas.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —Musitó.

El fresco y mentolado aroma del albino, la golpeó de una manera agradable, a tal grado que provoco que se mordiera el labio.

—Nada…

—No mientas.

La mirada ambarina la examinó meticulosamente, como si con ella pudiera descifrarla, aunque lo creía totalmente imposible.

En eso se percató que varias personas les miraban curiosos, tal vez por la cercanía o esperando a que hubiera más que ese contacto.

En un país en dónde las demostraciones de «amor» no era comunes, no le sorprendía que estuvieran expectantes ante las personas que lo hacían sin pena ni gloria. Lo malo, es que ellos no lo hacían porque realmente hubiera algo, o al menos existiera el deseo de realizarlo.

 _¿No?_

—Rin —La llamó, haciéndola atraer su atención hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Le observó sin dudar.

—Si no habla, esto no tiene sentido.

—¿Y por qué no habla usted? —Preguntó ceñuda.

—Tu eres la tarabilla, no yo.

—¡Que romántico! —Expresó falsamente—. Si sigue así, terminara enamorándome…

Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja y dibujo una cínica sonrisa en sus labios, para después poseer sus labios de una manera sutil.

 _Uno…dos…tres…cuatro besos._

A pesar de que el contacto fue superfluo, pudo sentir al menos por dos veces, el roce de sus lenguas.

Pero el chillido por parte de las chicas de la otra mesa, y murmullos de otros, no le dejó disfrutar ni un ápice del contacto.

A pesar de que ya se habían besado en público incontables veces, la verdad es que eso era nuevo, y hasta cierto modo, incómodo para ella.

Ahí no había a nadie a quien sorprender —quizás a las chicas que no dejaban de mirarlos—, ni mucho de convencer de que eran una «pareja» que estaban disfrutando de una cita, después de días de mantenerse encerrados en el trabajo.

—No era necesario —susurró.

—¿Para quién? —Cuestionó, al momento de alejarse de ella y mirarla fijamente—. Sólo demando la atención de mi novia.

—Lo siento, amor —fingió dulcemente—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero.

Ella sólo respondió con una escueta sonrisa, ante la arrogante actitud de Sesshōmaru.

~O~

Kohaku miró al hombre que se sentó enfrente de él, con esa altanera sonrisa y pretenciosa mirada.

—Disculpa por la tardanza, hermano.

—No hay problema —asintió—. Mejor retomemos nuestra platica.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó entusiasmado—. ¿En qué estábamos? —Preguntó, al instante en que prendió el segundo cigarrillo de la noche.

—¿Cómo va el plan?

—Mejor de lo que me imaginaba —dijo después de exhalar una bocanada de humo—. Ambos están «jugando» sus cartas.

—Y supongo que el que está ganando eres tú.

—Podría decirse —se rascó la sien—. Aunque tengo que dar crédito a Kagura, ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Hmmm…

—¡Vamos, quita esa cara! —Exclamó fastidiado—. Deja de ser tan aguafiestas.

—Es que sigo creyendo que es una estupidez.

—A mí me parece el plan perfecto —alzó los hombros—. Esos dos no se dan por enterados, de que soy el tercer jugador en la mesa.

—Entiendo que te guste jugar a ser Dios, pero…

—No, no —lo interrumpió—. Yo solo soy un humilde siervo, a las órdenes de los verdaderos dioses.

—Eso suena peor —suspiró—. Estás jugando un juego, sólo por complacer a terceros.

—Para nada, sólo deseo ayudarles —sonrió—. Aparte, les debo mucho a ambos, no podía negarme.

—Tu no le debes nada a nadie, Hakudōshi —le recordó—. A veces tu ocio te hace aceptar tonterías como estas.

—Hmmm… —rió—. Tal vez…

—¿No tienes miedo que al final salga lastimada? —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¡Mierda! ¡Se trata de Rin!

—Rin estará bien.

—¿Y quién te lo asegura? —Espetó molesto—. Ese hombre puede herirla, lastimarla, romperle las ilusiones —bajó la mirada—. Rin es una mujer increíble, y no quiero ver que su grandeza se desmorone por algo como esto.

—Nunca haría algo para hacerle daño y lo sabes.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo entre dientes—. La estas arriesgando, y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Confía tanto en ti, que ni siquiera es capaz de ver más allá de lo que tus palabras le demuestran.

—Ya te lo dije, no dejaré que nada malo le pase —volvió a repetir, ahora con una marcada mueca de desagrado.

—¿Cómo? —Le miró.

Miraba al albino con insistencia, tratando de encontrar un motivo para dejar que todo ese drama siguiera montándose.

A pesar de ser abogado y desarrollarse en un mundo cruel, no podía impedir el sentirse inseguro y asustado, temía que al final tuviera que cargar con el peso de ver a su otra hermana destruida moral y sentimentalmente, y que él haya contribuido a ello.

Sin embargo, ese hombre que tenía enfrente, que derrochaba una seguridad aplastante y suprema, lo hacía creer que todo saldría bien, y era por esa razón por la cual no le decía la verdad a Rin.

 _Tal vez era tan ingenuo como ella, al confiar en alguien tan frío como Hakudōshi._

Se trataba de su compañero, amigo y hermano, lo conocía desde que eran unos niños, y quizás esa era la razón por la cual creía en él. Porque jamás lo vio fallar, ni defraudarlos, él siempre los habría protegido a todos, como si se tratara del hermano mayor.

—¡Hey, Kohaku!

Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con una amable mirada y una dulce sonrisa, de esas que no eran comunes de ver en el albino.

—Te lo prometo hombre —le sonrió—. En el momento en el que vea que esto la perjudique, seré yo mismo quien detenga toda esta mofa, aunque eso me cueste perder la amistad de Rin.

—Odio confiar tanto en ti —musitó derrotado—. Más vale que _ellos_ y tú salgan victoriosos de toda esta maldita mierda.

—Así será —le cogió de la mano, dándole un fuerte apretón—, no dudes de ello amigo.

Asintió ante las palabras de su amigo, convencido de que al final, este terminaría demostrando que tenía razón, como siempre.

~O~

Había tomado la decisión de pasar la noche en casa de su padre, por ende, ahora se encontraban el gran pórtico de la entrada principal de la mansión de André.

Y con ello no se hizo esperar la presencia tanto de Kaede, como la de su propio padre, que salió a saludar a Sesshōmaru y recibirla a ella.

—Dios, esto me hace recordar viejas épocas —dijo André—. Es como volver diez años hacia atrás.

—Jamás traje a ningún novio a la casa, papá —lo sacó de su error.

—¡Oh! —Se quedó pensativo—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Sesshōmaru, eres el primero!

—Hmmm…

—Vaya, sí que eres un hombre difícil —sonrió derrotado—. Y pensar que alguna vez pensé que el ser más amargado del mundo era tu madre —rió.

—Sesshōmaru no es amargado —salió a la defensa del albino—. Al menos no conmigo.

—Claro, es que eres la única que le da… —tocio—…el afecto que uno no puede darle.

No pudo evitar el reír ante el comentario de su padre, sobre todo porque estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad.

—Tu hija es una heroína —declaró estoicamente.

—Se nota —rió—. ¿Te quedarás un rato con nosotros?, estamos por tomar el té de la noche.

—Por esta vez no —declinó la invitación—. Tengo trabajo que realizar.

—Que lastima —suspiro—. Será para lo próxima entonces.

Sesshōmaru sólo inclino la cabeza ante las palabras de André, mostrándose totalmente abierto a esa posibilidad.

—Bueno, les dejo que se despidan, con su permiso —como un elegante caballero se despidió y los dejó solos.

Sabía que su padre se iría a unas de las ventanas más cercanas para verlos, al igual como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos la misma Kaede. Pareciendo ser la novedad, al estar allí con su novio.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, pero al llegar al último escalón, ella prefirió quedarse ahí, quedando casi a la altura del albino.

—Muchas gracias por la velada —agradeció como siempre—. Y que haya aguantado la película que escogí.

—Usted aguanta los lugares a donde la llevo —dijo con parsimonia—. Me parece justo.

—Que atento —sonrió—. Cada día me deja sin palabras, Sesshōmaru.

—No parece.

—¿A caso debería hacer algo para que me crea?

—No veo que pueda hacer al respecto.

—¿Seguro?

Sesshōmaru se mantuvo firme, mientras los ojos dorados le retaban abiertamente ante sus propias palabras.

Levantó sus brazos, colocándolos en los fuertes hombros y así atrayéndolo hacia ella, rompiendo el ridículo espacio entre ambos.

Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del albino, proporcionándole una cálida caricia, ganándose así la mirada curiosa por parte del albino, que tampoco tardo mucho en sujetarla de la cintura.

—Soy muy buena convenciendo, Sesshōmaru —musitó sobre los labios del albino—. No sabe cuánto.

—Cuando lo demuestre con hechos, tal vez empiece a pensármelo.

—Entonces, empecemos desde ahora…

Con una altanera sonrisa, poseyó los delgados labios, invitándolos a responderle abiertamente, reacción que obtuvo al instante.

Ella enredó sus dedos entre la larga melena platinada, profundizando cada vez más el beso, mientras las grandes manos se introdujeron sutilmente por debajo de su chaqueta y blusa, regalándole unas agradables y calientes caricias.

El roce entre sus lenguas comenzó a sentirse como una guerra campal y, las ganas de devorarse crecían a pasos agigantados.

Razón suficiente para creer en las palabras de Hakudōshi, incluso las de Kagura, cuando decían que no le era indiferente al albino.

Rompió el beso abruptamente, llevándose un osco gruñido por parte de Sesshōmaru, por la interrupción. Pero poco le importo, le miro desafiante y divertida, mientras limpiaba sugerentemente el labio inferior del hombre.

No permitiría que le viera la cara de estúpida, y le daría una lección usando su mismo plan. Jugaría a la par, y le demostraría que con ella no se juega.

 _¡Lo había decidido! ¡Sesshōmaru caería ante sus pies sí o sí!_

Tomó el rostro varonil entre sus manos y le robó un beso más de los cálidos y húmedos labios, pero esa vez mucho más superficial y corto, para después regalarle su sonrisa más dulce e inocente.

—Hasta mañana, Sesshōmaru —se despidió y rompió todo contacto con él.

Sesshōmaru la miró ceñudamente, era obvio que no le había agradado lo que había ocurrido. No solo porque ella lo inicio, sino porque también se dio el lujo de terminarlo.

—Descansa, amor —terminó dando la estocada final, para al final lanzar un dulce beso con su mano.

No esperó a que el albino hablara, simplemente dio vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies y retomó su camino hacia la entrada de su antiguo hogar. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a verlo, ni por curiosidad, ni mucho menos por equivocación.

 _¡Qué bien se sentía!_

Ingresó al interior de la mansión y se encontró con la anciana Kaede, que le veía curiosa y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Ocurre algo, abuela? —Le preguntó al momento en que le tocó la frente—. ¿A caso está enferma?

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes muy bien que lo vi todo —rechistó la mujer—. Deberías tener un poco más de decoro, eres una señorita.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Rió—. ¿En qué siglo cree que estamos?

—Eres igual que tu padre, unos desvergonzados —dijo con una notable sonrisa.

—¡Ay! —Apretujó a la mujer en un amoroso abrazo—. Pero así nos quieres, abuela.

—Ya que le hago…

—¡Abuela!

—Anda, anda…que tu padre te espera en la sala, para que lo acompañes a tomar el té.

—Ya voy… —hizo un puchero ante el regaño de la mujer.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Le miró curiosa.

—¿Él te hace feliz? —Preguntó preocupada.

Miró a la anciana mujer, quien cada día mostraba verse más cansada y afligida, y eso le oprimió el corazón. La sola idea de tener que mentirle a la mujer que le crío y la vio crecer, no era una sensación nada agradable, pero no tenía más alternativa.

—Lo hace —le sonrió—. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, abuela.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, mi niña.

Le sonrió a la mujer, a pesar de que no era precisamente lo que quería hacer. Era una sensación tan amarga, el tener que fingir ante las personas que sólo buscaban su felicidad.

Pero era por el bien de su padre, de la empresa y de ella misma, no había otra salida que esa, por mucho que llegara a desconfiar en Sesshōmaru.

 _Él era su pase a la seguridad y la libertad._

Se acercó a la mujer y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, para volverle a sonreír, esperando que eso fuera suficiente, para calmar a la preocupada anciana.

Luego de beber té y platicar con su padre de asuntos corporativos —la cual no se esperaba y aburría bastante—, se dispuso a ir a tomarse un buen baño, para poder descansar, ya que tendría que madrugar por la mañana.

Al salir del baño se dispuso a lograr su rutina nocturna, al empezar a secar su larga cabellera con la secadora, y sin proponérselo se miró al espejo, encontrándose con ciertos cambios.

Por lo general no mostraba interés en observarse, ni siquiera se percataba si había aparecido alguna pequeña mancha o si las arrugas empezaban a mostrarse en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Siempre pasaba de sí misma de manera olímpica, pero ahora tuvo la necesidad de verse con más detalle. No es que buscara algún desperfecto —que por supuesto debía tener—, sino encontrar algo que pudiera ser atractivo para él.

Tenía claro que su cara le restaba años, mucho más de los que tenía y que sus facciones tan suaves, le hacían verse inocente, y por mucho tiempo creyó que eso era un punto a su favor.

 _¿Pero en verdad lo era?_

Sí quería seducir al hombre, era obvio que tenía que tomar en consideración hasta esas cosas tan absurdas.

Sí bien, su cuerpo era su atractivo principal ante los ojos ambarinos, no sabía también era su rostro.

Miró el pequeño porta retrato que estaba sobre la cómoda y admiró la fotografía de la hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azabache.

A pesar de que ella no recordaba nada de esa mujer, podía reconocer mediante fotos y palabras de su padre, lo impactante y hermosa que fue Kikyo.

Sus líneas afiladas, sus calculadores ojos, la perfilada nariz y esos delgados labios, le daban una apariencia etérea, todo estaba prácticamente bien moldeado para que esa cara fuera admirada por todos los ojos críticos.

Suspiró desganada y volvió a mirar al espejo, viendo que no tenía absolutamente nada de eso. Lo único que tenía de su madre, era el color de ojos, de ahí, eran prácticamente diferentes.

Incluso si ella viviera, muchos dudarían de que ambas eran madre e hija, porque simplemente habían sido hechas con diferentes moldes.

Negó con su cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, daba igual si su rostro era agradable o no para el albino. Al final de cuentas, la besaba sin miramiento alguno, así que no tenía mucho que perder en ese aspecto.

Al tener su cabello totalmente seco, lo trenzo de manera sencilla, dejando sólo libre el flequillo que cubría desordenadamente su frente.

Le sonrió a su reflejo ante su buen trabajo, para enseguida guardar la secadora, apagar la lámpara de coqueta y dar paso hacia fuera de su habitación.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su padre, la cual abrió sin permiso alguno —como era su costumbre—, y encontrarse con el hombre, que estaba sentado en la cama, que ya vestía una grisácea pijama, mientras en el puente de su nariz se apoyaban los finos anteojos y sostenía con su mano un grueso libro.

—¿Ocurre algo, princesa? —Espetó, prestando toda su atención a ella.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Pregunto infantilmente.

—Por supuesto que sí, ven acá —dio un par de golpecillos a su costado.

No tardó mucho en echarse —literalmente— sobre la cama, ganándose la risa de su padre, por su poco tacto al brincar a la cama y cogerlo como si de una almohada se tratara.

—¿Cómoda? —Cuestionó, al verla acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—¡Sip! —Dijo contenta, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Hace años que no venías a dormir a esta recamara.

—Desde que me independice —recordó—. Hace un par de siglos.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó divertido—. Ya estamos viejos.

—¡Ajá!

Se hizo un agradable silenció entre los dos, su padre seguía atentamente su lectura, mientras con la mano libre la acurrucaba y acariciaba su hombro.

Había olvidado lo cálido, amable y confortante que era su padre, cuando le abrazaba y consentida de esa manera.

Le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, cuando sólo se tenía el uno al otro, en esa grande y solitaria mansión. Dos personas que habían perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida, pero al final, termino por unirlos más de lo que se podría suponerse.

André era un hombre ocupado, manejaba una textilera, muchas personas dependían de él y de sus decisiones. Pero a pesar de ello, jamás la descuido, siempre estuvo para ella, sin importar lo importante o insignificante fuera la situación.

Nunca faltó a ninguna presentación extraescolar, siempre acudió a los llamados de las escuelas, le tendió la mano en las materias que menos se le daban, escuchaba sus relatos infantiles y sus problemas personales.

 _Mi verdadero trabajo, es ser tu padre._

Esa había sido la frase que siempre le cantó una y mil veces, cuando ella creía que le quitaba el tiempo o lo interrumpía en los momentos más importantes.

—¿Estás feliz?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la ecuánime pregunta de su padre, que le miraba de reojo, esperando una respuesta.

—Sí —respondió dudosa—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Sesshōmaru te hace feliz? —Amplió su cuestión.

No era ninguna estúpida, sabía que su padre no se tragaba el cuento de su relación con Sesshōmaru, al menos no del todo. Era demasiado inteligente, como para ser engañado de esa manera.

Pero al menos tenía la ventaja de que era mucho más abierto a la posibilidad, que el mismísimo Inu No Taishō.

—Sí —respondió segura—. ¿A caso lo dudas?

—No, para nada —sonrió.

—¿Entonces? —Le observó curiosa.

André dejó el libro sobre el pequeño buro y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre el mismo libro, así posando toda su atención en ella.

—Por lo general, siempre venias a contarme sobre tus relaciones, sin importar si me agradaba o no la persona en cuestión. Sin embargo, ahora que estás con él, tal cosa no se ha dado.

—¡Oh! —La había jaqueado de golpe—. No me había dado cuenta de ello…

—Ya lo veo —sonrió.

—No pensarás…

—No pienso nada —le aclaro—, pero me gustaría saber el motivo.

Apoyó de nuevo su mejilla sobre el pecho de su padre, tratando de encontrar una excusa que fuera concisa y convincente para su padre.

—El trabajo… —frunció el ceño—…es una de las razones. También me he sentido extraña.

—¿Extraña? —Espetó intrigado.

—Por el hecho de que es tu socio —volvió alzar el rostro—. Yo sé que eres un hombre que no mezcla las cosas, pero a veces me pregunto, si esta relación llegaría a influenciarte.

—¿Temes de mis reacciones ante Sesshōmaru?

—Yo sé que no eres alguien que se meta en mis problemas, ni mucho menos que amenace a sus yernos —rió—. Pero él ha formado parte de tu vida desde que es un niño, y eso cambia las cosas, ¿no?

—Ya que lo pones así… —se rascó la mejilla—. Sesshōmaru es un hombre a quien le tengo una confianza casi ciega, tanto o mucho más de la que la tengo a Hakudōshi o a Kohaku.

—¡¿En serio?! —No pudo evitar su sorpresa.

—Sé muy bien con que bases fue criado, como fue influenciado tanto por la mano de Irasue, como la de Inu No Taishō. He visto su crecimiento laboral y personal, y pudo decir que es un hombre que se merece todo mi respeto.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó anonadada—. Estoy empezando a sentirme celosa —hizo un puchero.

La risa que emano de su padre, fue tan agradable y cálida que de alguna manera la conforto.

—Es un hombre con todas sus letras, de eso no tengo duda alguna —aseguró imperturbablemente.

—Por lo tanto, te agrada para mí —afirmó sin dudarlo.

—Por supuesto, lo considero digno de ti —le sonrió—. Siéndote sincero, me los imaginaba juntos desde que eran niños, a pesar de que no se trataban.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —La plática se había tornado interesante.

—No quería que pensaras que era tu obligación el empatizar con él —rió—. Al final de cuentas, sólo eran ideas locas de un hombre que pensaba en el futuro de su hija.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas?

—Que un ser divino debió haberme escuchado, para que ustedes ahora estén juntos —dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—¿Te gustaría que me casara con Sesshōmaru? —Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Te gustaría a ti? —Le devolvió la pregunta—. No se trata de lo que a mí me gustaría o quisiera, sino lo que tu desees, preciosa.

Se quedó prendada en los intensos ojos verdes, que le hablaban con la misma verdad que las palabras que expresaba su padre.

 _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

No puedo evitar el cuestionarse tal cosa, era imposible no sentir que estaba haciendo mal, que estaba engañando a la gente que más amaba, y sobre todo a sí misma y sus propios principios.

 _¿En verdad planeas casarte con alguien que no amas?_

Y miró al hombre de cabellera castaña, que poco a poco empezaba a mostrar canas. Ese rostro sonriente, que cada vez se veía más cansado y envejecido.

 _¡Lo hacía por él!_

Quería que su padre se retirara con tranquilidad, con la confianza de que el trabajo de la familia, quedaría en buenas manos y de que ya no habría porque preocuparse. Sólo esperando a los nietos, que le alegrarían lo que restara de vida en ese mundo.

 _Lo hacía por él y valía la pena._

Abrazó fuertemente a su padre y ocultó su rostro, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

—Lo amo —se mordió el labio al mentir de esa manera—. Deseo unir mi vida a la de Sesshōmaru.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso —la envolvió dulcemente entre sus brazos y le besó en la cabeza—. Ahora sólo falta que le propongas matrimonio.

Los dos rieron ante la sola idea, que no solamente era cómica, sino extraña de sólo imaginárselo.

Se mantuvieron callados por largos minutos, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como cuando era pequeña y se metía debajo de las colchas, en busca de los protectores brazos de su padre.

En eso recorrió con la mirada nuevamente la recamara de su progenitor, la cual no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía tal y como lo recordaba de su niñez. Incluso encontró con facilidad la fotografía de sus padres cuando se casaron, y en una de las pocas en que pudo apreciar la sonrisa de su estoica madre.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿La extrañas? —Espetó sin apartar su vista de esa vieja fotografía.

—Todos los días…

—¿Es por eso que jamás te volviste a casar?

Un silencio frío y pesado se hizo presente, haciendo que se arrepintiera de haber cuestionado tal cosa.

Ella tenía claro que había cosas que su padre prefería guardarse para sí mismo, y que no tenía intenciones de compartir, incluso si se trataba de ella.

—Cuando se ama a alguien con tal intensidad, es imposible amar a alguien más —respondió dulcemente—. Cuando las virtudes y los defectos de esa persona están grabados en tu mente y alma, es imposible que alguien que pueda superarlos, ni mucho menos borrarlos.

—¿Mamá era el amor de tu vida?

—Lo es… —La abrazó y pudo sentir el temblor de las grandes manos—. Lo sigue siendo.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla… —musito, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—A ella también le hubiera gustado conocerte, cariño…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Están sorprendidos? ¿No la venían venir? ¿A caso el mundo se va terminar?

Creo que la tercera es la posibilidad más acertada, así que es momento de que todos empecemos a despedirnos, y decir que esta vida fue un asco… Ok, no. XD

Realmente este capítulo lo estaba pensando para compensarles mi tardanza al actualizar el fic, y aquí lo tienen.

No es nada fuera lo normal, pero espero sea de su agrado… Y que perdonen mis fallas, porque lo acabo de terminar. Pero no quería que pasara de este día para publicarlo y ahora si concentrarme en el capítulo siguiente.

Hoy no diré nombres de los review y así, juntare los del capítulo anterior y el nuevo, para ya publicarlos el próximo viernes.

Ya aclarado todo esto, espero sea de su agrado y que disfruten del nuevo capítulo.

 **¡Adiós! :3**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

Recorrió cada una de las instalaciones, desde el área del aparcamiento, recepción, bar, cocina, la pasarela y ahora se encontraba en el taller improvisado, en dónde se encontraba el diseñador con las modelos, que habían prestado su imagen para celebrar el aniversario de la empresa.

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, cada uno de los trabajadores estaba concentrados en sus deberes, para ofrecer una presentación digan de la compañía.

El objetivo siempre era superar el año anterior y demostrar la calidad que se ofrecía, no era exclusiva de las presentaciones obligatorias.

Las modelos que estaban sobre la tarima se detuvieron, al momento en que lo vieron llegar al lugar. Intentaron bajarse para ir a «saludarlo», pero fueron detenidas por la voz del modisto, que les ordenó continuar con la rutina, mientras él se disponía en atenderlo.

—¿Qué te parece? —Le cuestionó, mirando hacia las modelos que recorrían la tarima—. Todo va mucho mejor de lo que me proponía.

—Eso parece.

—Me encanta tu entusiasmo, Sesshy…Sesshōmaru…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar que le nombraba de esa manera, ya que lo odiaba, pero era una maldita costumbre que el pelinegro no parecía tener interés de dejar.

—Todas están esplendidas, y cuando usen las prendas que diseñe para esta ocasión… —Su sonrisa se amplió—. ¡Será maravilloso! —Expresó entusiasmado—. ¿Quieres ver los trajes?

—Guíame.

Jakotsu no perdió tiempo y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la pasarela, comenzando a decir un sinfín de cosas que no llego a comprender, por lo tanto, se limitó a seguirlo.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible no mirar de reojo hacia donde estaban las modelos, en dónde localizo rápidamente a Sara, que no había apartado la vista de él, desde que puso un pie en el sitio.

Llegaron a los grandes percheros que sostenían las ropas y algunos maniquís que vestían unos cuantos más.

Se acercó a uno de ellos, tocando la calidad de la tela y lo bien remendado que estaba, mostrando el trabajo que se había realizado a mano, por los detallados y bordados. Algo que haría a la prenda mucho más interesante, llamativa y sin duda, sería adquirida por las fanáticas de los vestuarios hechos manualmente.

—Cada uno de los trajes ya están completados, sólo están esperando el enfundar los cuerpos de las chicas —dijo, mientras retocaba uno de los vestidos—. ¿Alguna queja? ¿Sugerencia? —Le miró de reojo—. Estás a tiempo de corregirme, Sesshy…Sesshōmaru —corrigió.

—Ninguna, todo lo tienes bajo control.

—Se hace lo que se puede —mencionó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Hmmm… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Sobre las modelos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Viró a verlo al instante.

—¿Por qué Sara Asano?

Si algo tenía presente el diseñador, es que no era de su agrado el que utilizaran a la modelo, al menos no de manera constante. En especial cuando había abierto la temporada primavera-verano, una de las entregas más importantes.

—A mí tampoco me agrada mucho, sobre todo porque es la competencia de mi amiga Rin…

Torció la boca al escuchar al hombre mencionar aquello, como si de una novela barata se tratara.

—Pero está en su momento de auge. Por lo tanto, nos beneficia tener semejante supermodelo en nuestras pasarelas —delineó una de sus cejas altivamente—. Al final de cuentas, una modelo de ese calibre, ayuda a la imagen de la empresa, ¿o me equivoco?

—Hmmm…

Él tenía claro a lo que se refería Jakotsu, aun así, la presencia de la mujer no era de su agrado, y menos ahora que tendría de acompañante a Rin.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de que las mujeres se enfrentara. No por lo que pudiera hacer Sara, sino de la reacción que podría tener Rin. Después de todo, sabía que cuando le tocaban las narices, ella no dudaba en responder de la manera más altanera posible.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —se le acercó—. No se atreverá a montarte ningún escándalo. No le conviene ni a su carrera, ni mucho menos a la loca de su madre —le sonrió—. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Hmmm…

El bullicio en el exterior llamó la atención de ambos, porque sabían que se trataban de las modelos, que habían rotó con su trabajo, para centrarse en algo o en alguien que las acaparó por completo.

Los dos dieron camino hacia el gran pasillo, y se encontraron al grupo de mujeres rodeando a Inu No Taishō, como si fuera el primer hombre que habían visto en sus vidas.

La cara de su progenitor permanecía estoica, aunque su mirada se mostraba desorientada, por las palabrerías de las mujeres.

Esa era suficiente razón para diferenciarlos, porque él jamás había permitido que se le acercaran de esa manera.

—Señoritas, también es un gusto el verlas —dijo su padre con voz potente, pero sutilmente amable—. Me alegro el que participen para esta celebración.

A pesar de su padre ya era un hombre que estaba cerca de los sesenta años, parecía no perder su atractivo, o quizás era el interés insano y obvio por parte de las modelos. Porque a la gran mayoría de esas mujeres, poco les importaba que el hombre fuera casado. Si podían sacarle algo, no dudarían en seducirlo abierta y descaradamente.

Y su padre siempre había sido un punto de mira, para demasiadas modelos. Lo sabía porque tenía la misma maldita suerte que su progenitor.

—¡Señoritas! —Gritó Jakotsu, al momento en que dio dos fuertes golpes con sus manos—. Nadie les dio ningún permiso de romper con el ensayo, vuelvan ahora mismo.

Las modelos mostraron su descontento, con unos cuantos chasquidos de lengua y uno que otro comentario malintencionado, pero al final terminaron por obedecer a Jakotsu.

Se acercó a su padre y aceptó la mano que le tendió, un saludo normal y cotidiano entre ellos.

—Parece que todo marcha a la perfección.

—Así era, hasta que llego —le miró fríamente—. Llama mucho la atención, espero eso no le ocasione problemas con Izayoi.

—¿Procuras mi matrimonio? —Espetó burlón.

—Cuido que esto no se vuelva un prostíbulo.

—No me interesan las niñas, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmmm…

—Tomemos asiento, me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas.

Asintió sin perder tiempo y se dirigieron a los asientos más alejados de la tarima, pero suficientemente cerca para ver el ensayo, que era guiado por el modista.

—Cada día me sorprendes más, hijo —habló, mientras tenía los ojos dorados perdidos en la pasarela—. Cada detalle está perfectamente cuidado.

—¿A caso está revisando mi tarea? —Preguntó oscamente.

—Sólo me gusta admirar el empeño que le pones a tu trabajo —sonrió sutilmente—. Estoy orgullo del hombre en el cual te has convertido.

—Hmmm…

No es que fuera mal agradecido a las palabras de su padre, pero jamás le había gustado el ser halagado en ningún aspecto. Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía incomodo e innecesario.

—No cambias —mencionó tras una sonrisa torcida—. Espero que, seas un poco más sutil con Rin.

—Ya se había tardado.

—No veo que tenga de malo hablar sobre tu pareja.

—Mi vida personal, es _mía_. Suponía que lo tenía presente.

—Soy tu padre —le recordó—, y espero que me tengas confianza.

—Se la tengo —aseguró—. Pero hay ciertas restricciones al respecto. Es un privilegio que ni siquiera goza Irasue.

—Tu madre —le reprendió—. No quiero volver a escuchar que la llamas por su nombre —le miró parcamente—, se más respetuoso cuando la nombras.

—¿Qué edad tengo? —Espetó cínicamente.

Inu No Taishō negó ante su cuestión, y volvió a centrar su atención en el ensayo, oportunidad que le ofreció para verlo de reojo.

Le parecía curioso que sus padres no pudieran estar mucho tiempo juntos, porque en cualquier momento se estaría peleando como dos perros rabiosos. Pero siempre terminaban defendiéndose como si en eso se les fuera la vida.

No sabía si atribuirlo al respeto hacia la persona que formó parte de su vida, o porque en verdad aún existía algo entre los dos.

Y no es que dudara de lo que su progenitor sentía por su actual esposa, pero su madre de alguna manera, siempre estaba presente para su padre.

—¿Rin vendrá?

La voz de su padre lo saco de sus divagaciones, y volvió a poner su atención a cualquier cosa, menos en él.

—Sí.

—Será la primera vez que la vea celebrando un aniversario —comentó.

—Lo tengo presente.

—Sin duda alguna —se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. Se conocen bastante bien.

Permaneció en silencio, al no tener intención de caer en cualquier trampa que a su padre se le ocurriera ponerle, al tratar del tema de su noviazgo con Rin.

—Jamás te vi interesado en conocer a alguien… —Continuó—. Parece ser, que eso ha cambiado desde que ella entro a tu vida.

—No logrará nada con esta platica.

—No pretendo sacar nada de ello.

—Entonces no entiendo su insistencia al tema.

Su padre no le respondió, simplemente se dignó a dar una escueta sonrisa y seguir entreteniéndose con el recorrido de las mujeres.

Así permanecieron durante unos largos minutos, pero tenía presente que aún tenía cosas que realizar. Sin embargo, la idea de dejar a su padre ahí, con todas las arpías al asecho, no era algo que le apetecía permitir.

—¿Tardará su esposa en arribar? —Se animó a cuestionar.

—No —respondió—. Sólo estaba esperando la llegada de Inuyasha, para poder venir con él.

—Hmmm…

En ese instante vio como dos manos se colocaron sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole el ver más allá que una tenue oscuridad.

Las delgadas, suaves y cálidas manos, y ese particular aroma sutilmente dulce, era suficiente pistas, para saber quién había osado en cubrirle la visión.

—Rin.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó sorprendida, mientras retiraba sus manos de sus ojos—. ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

—El olfato de un perro —agregó Inu No Taishō—. Una particularidad de la familia, hija.

—¡Oh! —Musitó inocentemente—. Tengo un novio-perro, ¿o algo así?

—Tal vez —le sonrió el mayor.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que me gusta la zoofilia —rió.

—Hmmm…

Rin se abrió paso entre los asientos, para quedar de frente de ellos. Los dos se levantaron, en un acto propio de todo caballero, para recibir a la recién llegada.

—¡Hola, tío!

La castaña abrazó y besó en la mejilla al mayor de los albinos, acción que él respondió atento y cariñoso, como era de esperarse.

—Hola, hija —se apartó de ella para admirarla—. ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que hermosa te ves hoy, Rin! —Halagó abiertamente.

—¿Usted, cree? —Preguntó, al momento en que ella misma trataba de verse a sí misma.

Ino No Taishō no se equivocaba al afirmar tal hecho, sino que se quedaba corto al sólo utilizar la palabra _hermosa_ , cuando realmente no había palabra que pudiera describir lo que en esos momentos estaba viendo.

Rin lucia a la perfección un conjunto de una sola pieza de color negro, que no solo estilizaba sus curvas de manera elegante y exquisita, sino por lucir ese ligero escote frontal.

Era la primera vez que le veía con ese tipo de escote, y aunque no era muy prominente, esos generosos senos, era suficiente para que luciera a la perfección.

Las largas piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón recto, que no era ni muy ajustado, ni muy flojo. Pero era inevitable que ciertas partes, harían que el pantalón se ajustara a la silueta del cuerpo femenino.

En cuanto a los pies, lucia unos zapatos de plataforma negro, que le hacía lucir mucho más estilizada, si es que eso era posible.

Y si eso no era suficiente, aquella larga melena estaba sujeta con un gran prendedor, que daba la impresión de una floja coleta, mostrando las definas ondas que se formaban en el cabello castaño.

En cuenta al maquillaje, esa vez lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, ya que no era normal verla con tonos oscuros, pero que lucían a la perfección en ese lindo rostro.

El delineado negro sobre los parpados de la mujer, engrandecían aún más los ojos marrones, incluso dándole ese toque felino.

Pero si algo había llamado su atención, fueron esos carnosos labios teñidos de rojo mate, que los volvía más voluminosos y tentativos.

Era como si cualquier cosa que usará o utilizará, le quedará a la perfección. Incluso con una simple pijama, la mujer lucia bien. No quería ni imaginarse lo bien que se vería, sin nada que le cubriera la tersa piel.

—Por supuesto —aseguró su padre—. Cada día más bella.

—¡Gracias, tío! —Agradeció con una amplia y blanca sonrisa—. ¿Y qué piensa usted, Sesshōmaru?

Rin se había plantado frente a él, y sin dudarlo lo cogió de las manos, esperando ansiosa su opinión al respecto.

—Perfecta —se limitó a decir.

—¡Oh! —Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suavemente—. Gracias, amor.

—Tome asiento —le ofreció el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Al momento en que la castaña tomó su lugar, ellos hicieron lo mismo, cada uno a los costados de la joven mujer, que ya tenía su vista perdida en la pasarela que estaba enfrente de ellos.

—Pensé que vendría con mi madre.

—Esa era la idea. Pero parece ser que a Irasue, no se le da eso de cambiarse en la oficina —rió.

—La practicidad, no es para todas las mujeres —argumentó Inu No Taishō.

—Lo sé —sonrió—, y es una lástima, porque hay tantos lugares que se pueden aprovechar sólo para cambiarse de ropas.

—Muchos hombres te envidiaran, por semejante suerte de tener a una mujer como Rin —comentó con tono amable.

—¡Es afortunado por tenerme de novia! —Aseguró soberbia.

—Eso parece.

—Vaya, pero no se emocione tanto —se burló.

Ignoró el comentario y viró hacia otra parte, que no fuera precisamente el escote que lucía mucho mejor desde ese ángulo.

—¿Por qué se tratan de usted?

La pregunta que hizo su padre, los descoloco a ambos, ganándose al instante sus miradas, mientras el mayor esperaba una respuesta a su duda.

—¡Es verdad! —Exclamó sorprendida—. No me había percatado de eso —viró hacia él con asombro—. Jamás le he hablado de tú, es curioso.

La mujer se quedó pensativa, como si en verdad eso fuera relevante para su «relación», aunque si era extraño el que jamás se hayan hablado de tú, a pesar de ya conocerse y tener ese supuesto noviazgo.

—Es decir, qué si no se los digo, ni por enterados —pronunció el mayor, con un dejo de sorpresa.

—Lo más seguro —suspiró—. Aunque, ahora que me pongo a meditarlo, no me desagrada el hablarnos de esa manera —sonrió—. Es como algo particular de nuestra relación.

—Podría decirse que sí —asintió su padre, para después verlo a él—. Y por lo visto, no parece molestarte, Sesshōmaru.

—No hay motivo para que me enfade.

La verdad es que tampoco se había percatado, que desde que se conocieron, jamás se había tuteado, ni por equivocación. Y no es que fuera algo importante, pero si era curioso.

—Ya veo.

—Somos como esas parejas de antaño —dijo divertida.

Inu No Taishō asintió ante la idea con una sonrisa, mientras él sólo se limitó a observarla.

Rin lucia radiante, con esa enorme sonrisa y esos brillantes ojos, que sólo mostraban el más puro de los entusiasmos, a pesar de que no se tratará de algo relativamente importante, al menos no para ella.

—Señor Sesshōmaru.

Los tres miraron al hombre que le llamo desde la entrada de la sala del desfile.

—¿Qué quieres?

—La señora Irasue, ya está aquí —le informó—. Lo está esperando.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

El joven hombre asintió con una reverencia, para enseguida desaparecer de la vista de los tres pares de ojos.

—Los dejo —dijo, al momento en que se incorporó.

—¿Asuntos importantes? —Planteó Inu No Taishō.

—Podría decirse.

—Bien.

Sintió como la castaña los miró a cada uno, tratando de entender su corta y escueta platica respecto a la llegada de Irasue.

Dio paso hacia la salida, pero el taconeo por parte de la mujer, hizo que se detuviera, para atender cualquier cosa que fueran a decir esos labios bañados en rojo.

—¿Tardara mucho?

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad —alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Hmmm —miró hacia la dirección en dónde encontraría a su padre—. No se despegue de Inu No Taishō, hasta que llegue Izayoi.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Simplemente hágame ese favor.

—Ok… —asintió.

—Nos vemos más tarde.

—Ajá…

Rin giró haciendo que su cabello ondeara grácilmente, ofreciéndole a su olfato ese agradable olor a cítricos que desprendía la melena achocolatada.

Y cuando el pretendía retomar su camino, la voz de la mujer se lo impidió, al escucharle decir:

—Me dijo Sesshōmaru, que no me separara de usted —le informó sin pena—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿O quién lo anda acosando?

Escuchó la ronca risa de su padre al momento en que fue delatado, para ser secundado por la risa de Rin.

Negó con su cabeza y retomó su paso, lo mejor era no hacer esperar a su madre, sino quería que le montara un dramón, como era ya era costumbre de la mujer albina.

Al llegar a la amplió cuarto que había ocupado como su oficina, se encontró con la elegante dama.

Irasue estaba sentada con todo ese porte que la caracterizaba, mientras observaba su móvil. Pero tan rápido como lo vio ahí, le dedico aquella imperturbable mirada, tan particular de la fina mujer.

—Casi diez minutos para llegar aquí —le reprochó—. Eres un desconsiderado.

—Tengo prioridades.

—Por supuesto —se mofó amargamente—. El traje está colgado en el perchero.

Miró hacia dónde encontraba la percha, encontrándose exactamente con la ropa que usaría para la presentación. Estaba cubierto por un grueso plástico trasparentes, y podía asegurar a simple vista, lo pulcro y bien planchado que se encontraba.

—¿Y el encargo? —Preguntó escuetamente.

—En la bolsa del saco —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo—. Todo está listo, tal y como lo planeaste, cariño.

—Hmmm…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Los ojos dorados le miraron inquisitivamente.

—Nada.

Se dirigió hacia su laptop, para terminar de mandar unos correos que quedaron pendientes. Aún tenía tiempo, antes de que iniciara la presentación. Pero la gélida mirada que le dedicaba su madre, no le permitía avanzar.

—¿Qué duda tiene ahora, madre? —Espetó con fastidio.

—Nada en especial —extendió el elaborado abanico plateado y se echó aire—. Sólo que me es curioso cómo están ocurriendo los hechos.

No pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño, ya que su madre tendía a dar vueltas a un tema que podría ayudarlo o perjudicarlo de igual manera. Pero era normal, le encantaba hacerle cuestionar algo que ella podría decir a primera instancia.

—¿Curioso?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan sorprendida? —Insistió.

—Tu comportamiento, cachorro mío.

—¿Mi comportamiento? —Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, y miró fijamente a su progenitora—. ¿Podría iluminarme?

—Haces cosas, que realmente jamás harías —siguió divagando—. No sé a qué atribuirlo, pero es obvio que la razón más poderosa se llama Rin.

—Tal vez esta alucinando —escupió ácidamente.

—No, nunca he estado más cuerda que ahora, mi pequeño —aseguró—. Quizás los demás no puedan percibirlo, pero yo puedo verlo claramente, porque soy tu madre.

 _¿Cambios? ¿Obviedad? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando su madre?_

Estaba contemplando la idea de sólo ignorar las palabras de su madre, ya que nada ganaba con darle relevancia a algo que no lo valía. Pero con esa mujer nada era tirado a la borda, siempre había una razón para sus locas conjeturas.

—¿La amas?

La abrupta pregunta lo sorprendió, no pudo ocultarlo —por mucho que lo hubiera querido—, porque no espero que su madre llegara a tener esa duda en su cabeza.

Su fin no era convencer a los demás de que «amaba» a Rin, sino que fuera simplemente hombre ideal, para velar por la mujer de manera personal y profesional. Sobre todo, al saberse que él no era propenso a los sentimentalismos.

Mientras fuera la castaña quien se mostrará enamorada y satisfecha con el noviazgo, lo demás poco importaba.

—Al principio lo imputé a que sólo la complacías, para no tener problemas innecesarios, pero ahora… —Cubrió su sonrisa con el abanico—. No sólo te atreves a diseñar algo especialmente para ella, sino que fuiste capaz de entender lo que mejor le encajaría.

»Tanto esmero por alto tan sencillo, me tiene descoloca. Sin dejar de lado de que me demuestra lo observador y detallista que eres —hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para seguir la charla—. Al principio creí que estaba imaginándome cosas, pero no fue así. Tú realmente estás al pendiente de todo lo que se refiera a Rin.

Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la mujer que le dio la vida, y escuchando las palabras que decía al respecto a sus incertidumbres.

Podría ignorar los argumentos y olvidarse de esa platica, dejando que su progenitora ideara una y mil cosas al respecto. Pero esa vez, no podía evitar el prestarle atención a lo que decía.

Aunque la idea le era obsoleta y estúpida, había algo que, si llego a preocuparle. Su notorio interés por Rin. Sin embargo, no era para llegar a los extremos, como lo estaba haciendo su madre.

 _¿Amar a Rin?_

La sola idea le parecía ridícula, tal sentimiento no formaba parte de su vida. No lo hizo cuando fue joven e inexperto, menos ahora que ya era un hombre maduro. Porque no necesitaba de algo tan básico e inútil como el amor.

Sin embargo, su madre no erraba del todo, ya que, si había un interés, uno que lo atribuía al hambre de su propio orgullo y ego.

 _Él estaba encaprichado con Rin._

No podía negarlo, porque era nada más que la verdad detrás de sus propios actos. Una que tenía solución, y que se daría cuando su plan resultara y le diera lo que tanto buscaba de su socia.

Cuando eso ocurriera, esa mujer dejaría de ser un distractor para sus hormonas y neuronas.

—Puede creer lo que mejor le plazca, madre —se limitó a decir, para volver su atención a su trabajo.

—Siempre he creído que el orgullo, es algo indispensable y necesario —su mirada trasmitía un tono burlón—, pero a veces ciega, Sesshōmaru. Deberías plantearte bien lo que te estoy diciendo, no vaya ser que al final, te des cuenta que las palabras de tu madre no fueron en vano.

—Sandeces.

Borró las palabras de la albina, tan rápido como se las dijo, porque de nada le servían y no tendrían utilidad alguna en un futuro.

Irasue a veces llegaba a embrollar la realidad, por conclusiones tontas y sin sentido alguno. O quizás, sólo deseaba comprobar si él era igual a Inu No Taishō, algo que era totalmente imposible.

 _Él nunca sería como Inu No Taishō Tukusama._

El silencio reino entre ellos, cada uno pareció perderse en algo mucho mejor que esa platica absurda. Situación que aprovecho para terminar con lo que le faltaba, y así poder concentrarse en la velada de esa noche.

Luego de apagar el ordenador, se levantó, cogió el traje que vestiría y se fue detrás del biombo que le habían proporcionado en las instalaciones. Así no tuvo la necesidad de correr a su madre del lugar, y verse más descortés de lo que solía ser con la albina.

Termino por colocarse el pantalón, la camisa y los zapatos, para enseguida ir hacia el espejo y terminar de alistarse. Aun le faltaba la corbata, el chaleco y el saco, en ese último pudo cerciorarse de que ahí se encontraba el encargo que le había pedido a su madre.

Irasue se levantó al instante en que él pretendía hacer el nudo de la corbata, acción que ella misma evito al coger ambas extremidades de la fina tira de tela.

—No hay nudo más perfecto, que el de las manos expertas de una mujer —agregó con una soberbia sonrisa.

Se limitó a guardar silencio y dejar que su madre realizar el trabajo, después de todo, tenía razón al decir tal oración.

Recordó las veces que le hizo los nudos cuando era un niño, y lo vio infinidad de veces, cuando sus padres estuvieron casados.

Aquellos anchos y perfectos nudos que llegaron a lucir las corbatas de Inu No Taishō, habían sido gracias a las manos expertas de Irasue.

Ante la cercanía y el observar a su madre detenidamente, no pudo evitar el que su curiosidad ganara.

—¿Por qué se divorciaron?

Irasue se detuvo de golpe y lo miró directamente a los ojos, pero a pesar de ello, no mostro ningún dejo de sorpresa, ni siquiera en esos fríos ojos dorados. Era como si en verdad nada perturbara el cincelado rostro de su madre.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Espetó, al igual que volvió a la tarea de hacer el nudo de la corbata.

—Jamás me dijeron los motivos.

—Nunca mostraste interés en saberlo —dijo, al instante en que terminó por ajustar el nudo—. Así que no veo el caso de que lo preguntes ahora, ya no eres un niño.

—Lo quiero saber.

—Olvídalo, cariño.

Sujetó a su madre de la barbilla, impidiendo el que se alejara y obligándola a enfrentarlo.

—¿Le fue infiel? —Indagó.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Insistió.

—Llego un momento en que sobraba en mi vida, y yo en la de él —habló crudamente—. Simplemente la idealización se terminó, eso fue todo.

Se percató de que no había ni un sólo atisbo de burla, ni en su mirada o alguna expresión por parte de su madre. Estaba hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo, y eso lo desconcertaba.

 _¿Aun sentiría algo por Inu No Taishō?_

No pudo evitar el hacerse esa cuestión, no sólo por la seriedad de su progenitora, sino porque ella jamás volvió a retomar su vida amorosa. Se había enfrascado totalmente en sus trabajos y en él, al menos cuando aún estaba bajo su tutela.

—¿Ya he satisfecho tus dudas? —Preguntó con tono aburrido.

—¿Temes a que cometamos los mismos errores que ustedes? —Preguntó cautelosamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Consideras que la unión matrimonial, es apresurada por mi parte —le recordó—. Cuándo precisamente usted se casó a meses de haber conocido a Inu No Taishō. Y por el mismo motivo, me dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Rin. Porque usted fue demasiado para Inu No Taishō —trató de encontrar un pequeño destello de sorpresa, pero su madre no soltaba prenda—. ¿Eso es lo que trato de decirme?

—Puedes verlo como mejor te plazca, hijo mío —se zafó de su agarre—. Aunque debo aclararte algo, para que no te conformes con esta hipótesis que te ha salido de la nada —aquella burlona sonrisa se hizo presente—. Rin y yo, distamos mucho de ser iguales, así que contempla esos detalles.

La albina se dirigió al asiento en donde el bolso y abanico se encontraban, cogiéndolos con toda la intención de retirarse del lugar. Pero antes de que cruzara la puerta, viró a verlo sobre su hombro, y sus labios se abrieron sutilmente.

—Mejor te espero fuera, que ya me aburrí de hablar contigo, cariño —y sin más que decir, partió del lugar.

Se quedó mirando por unos largos segundos, la puerta que su madre había cruzado para dejarlo solo.

Trató de entender que es lo que había ocurrido ahí. Ya que, de pasar al supuesto enamoramiento, a llegar a mostrar interés sobre algo que ya había pasado hace años.

Negó con su cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de esa extraña charla y concentrarse en alistarse. Su prioridad era el evento de esa noche, y lo que se avecinaría después de las palabras que su padre daría al finalizar el desfile.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que se imaginó, ya que los invitados y periodistas ya estaban presentes. Todos parecían disfrutar de la recepción y de los sencillos aperitivos que les servían, como un entremés antes de que el espectáculo principal se hiciera presente.

Durante toda esa primera travesía, fue acompañado por la castaña, que realizaba su papel como su novia y, obviamente, como una de las representantes no sólo de la revista, sino de la misma textilera, a pesar de que ambos líderes de dichas corporaciones, se encontraban entre los demás invitados.

Así se mantuvieron por un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que la estela principal se hizo presente.

Dejó a la mujer en compañía de André y demás allegados, para el ir atender la introducción a la pasarela.

Cuando todos estaban en sus puestos, las modelos estaban listas y Jakotsu le afirmo estar preparado para el desfile, él dio entrada a la ceremonia.

Las luces, las cámaras, los cuchicheos y las melodías que se reproducían ante la pasarela de las mujeres, se hizo presente.

Él permaneció sentado al costado de su padre, que de vez en cuando le decía una que otra cosa respecto a la presentación.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el dedicarle constantes miradas a Rin, que estaba disfrutando de la vela en compañía de André, Irasue, Izayoi e Inuyasha. Estaba tan ajena a lo que veía, que ni por error volteó a verlo.

Pudo haberla sentado a su lado, ya que su padre había ofrecido su puesto amablemente, pero ella lo rechazo. A lo cual no se opuso, después de todo, su padre debía estar a su costado, como el antiguo representante de la empresa.

Ya llegaría el día en que la castaña tomaría su puesto al lado suyo, asumiendo el papel como su esposa y socia.

La pasarela transcurrió sin percance alguno, todo había salido a la perfección, acción que atribuía completamente al modisto, que no tardó en hacerse presente al finalizar la entrega.

Jakotsu cogió el micrófono y empezó a dar unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, mientras él se incorporaba e iba hacia el podio, para dar entrada a la velada.

La gente aplaudió tan rápido como el pelinegro finalizo su discurso, y reverencio a los presentes. Ganándose aún más la ovación de los presentes.

Al coger el micrófono a manos de las manos de Jakotsu, lo colocó en el pedestal y se dispuso a hablar.

—La velada es para ustedes, disfrútenla —dijo escuetamente.

La gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos, los cuales empezaron a ser retirados por el personal del evento. Provocando a que los invitados se acercarán a las mesas donde las copas estaban servidas, las ofrendas estaban a su orden y la música llenó el inmenso espacio de la sala.

Al llegar al grupo donde se encontraba su familia, fue recibido inicialmente por Rin, que le mostraba una de sus más amplias sonrisas.

—¡Felicidades! —Le felicitó entusiasmada—. Cada día me sorprende más.

—Gracias.

Rin le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano, haciéndolo avanzar hacia donde los demás estaban y uno que otra persona que se acercaba a dar su comentario sobre la presentación.

Guardó silencio durante el proceso, dejando que las respuestas fueran dadas por su padre, incluso la castaña asistía a la charla. Y no pareció molestarle a nadie. Siendo amiga del diseñador, novia del presidente y la hija del hombre que le proporcionaba el material, era imposible dudar de la credibilidad de sus palabras.

Era como si la mujer fuera prácticamente su voz, y fue algo que no sólo noto él, sino también sus padres y André.

Después de que la multitud comenzara a relajarse y centrarse en otros aspectos de la función, Rin y él pudieron tomar distancia de los demás y tener una charla más tranquila.

—Jakotsu y usted merecen más que ovaciones, fue una entrega perfecta —expresó alegre—. Cada detalle fue cuidado con tanto esmero, que no vi nada que rompiera con la buena racha. Es la presentación que más me ha impresionado hasta ahora, y no es que quite crédito a sus demás pasarelas, pero…

—Ya entendí —la cortó, al ver que empezaba hablar a tropezones.

—Que grosero es —suspiró. Y en seguida cambió de tema—. Me hubiera gustado el tener esta nota.

—¿Por qué no se la pidió a Irasue?

—Me la negó —torció la boca—. Con eso de que somos pareja, me dijo que no quería que se diera a malas interpretaciones, por eso de que sólo hable maravillas de lo que hace usted.

—Hmmm…

—Pero bueno, estoy segura que harán un buen reportaje en la revista sobre esto —le trató de convencer de sus palabras.

—Conque le haya gustado a usted, con eso me basta.

Los ojos marrones se clavaron en él, con aquella ceja altiva y esa expresión de no creer lo que le decía.

—¿En serio?

—Su entusiasmo supera a la de todos los presentes.

—¿Mi entusiasmo lo llena? —Inquirió con una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Lo duda? —Se acercó más a Rin.

Rin se quedó pensativa, mientras las delgadas manos recorrían su pecho sobre el saco negro.

—Sí.

—Entonces tengo que hacerle cambiar de parecer…

La pegó al pilar que los cubría y sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la estrecha cintura, mientras sus labios rozaron con los de la castaña.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, incluso pudo ver que tal acción le divertía a la redactora, que simple y llanamente lo incitaba a que continuara.

Era como si ella también empezara a jugar su juego, una posibilidad que no descartaba, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que sería ella quien terminaría rogando por ser amada por él.

Ante la necesidad de buscar ese adictivo sabor que sólo podía entregarle ella, la pegó más al pilar, como a su pecho, sintiendo como esos suaves montes se oprimían contra él, de una manera tan sugerente, que la idea de descubrirle el torso, era mucho más que tentadora.

—¡Oigan!

Rompieron abruptamente las caricias entre sus labios, y ambos miraron al intruso que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos.

Miró a su medio hermano con más desprecio que solía dedicarle, aunque eso no le servía de nada.

Inuyasha no les miraba, tenía sus ojos perdido en otra dirección, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de ocultar el carmín que se había posesionado de los pómulos.

—El viejo ya va dar su discurso y los necesitan a ambos.

—Enseguida vamos, Inu… —asintió Rin, mientras lo apartaba de ella.

—Sí, como sea…

El albino se alejó de ellos, sin cometer el error de virar a verlos, ya fuera por vergüenza o miedo a que le dijera algo por su estupidez.

—Será mejor que vayamos —le cogió del mentón y lo orilló a verla—. No puede ausentarse el presidente, en su propio evento —le recordó, mientras le limpiaba los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Gruñó entre dientes ante las palabras de la mujer, pero no dijo nada, simplemente la cogió de la cintura y le hizo avanzar, en dónde su padre ya los estaba esperando.

Y así fue, los dos tuvieron que subir rápidamente al podio, en dónde ya se encontraba Inu No Taishō, Izayoi e Inuyasha, sólo faltaban ellos dos.

Se posicionaron a un costado de la esposa de su padre, y con ello el albino mayor tomó el micrófono y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Es un placer contar con la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, y de que estén disfrutando de la velada, tanto como el desfile que se les regalo con mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo —su voz era serena, pero al mismo tiempo potente—. Les quiero dar las gracias por estar aquí, y apoyar cada año el avance del presidente de esta compañía. Me hacen llenarme de orgullo, al ver que mi hijo está levantando en alto el legado de la familia, y que sólo trae triunfo tras triunfo —dio una sutil sonrisa—. Y que cada uno de ustedes contribuyan a darme cuenta, que no es una idea falsa de un padre, sino una realidad para un empresario que alguna vez empezó como él.

»Un año más en que esta empresa da un gran paso en la industria, y que sin duda muestra que la calidad de mi familia, va más allá de un simple lazo sanguíneo, sino de la perseverancia y dedicación, que las nuevas generaciones traen consigo —viro hacia atrás, mirándolo exclusivamente a él—. Y espero que estos momentos tan importantes, sigan por muchos años más, y que su presencia jamás falte, y puedan ver por sí mismo el avance de Sesshōmaru Tukusama.

La gente del lugar empezó a aplaudir, como si de en verdad les naciera hacerlo. De alguna manera, esa sensación le sabía a nada.

—Felicidades, hijo —le tendió la mano, invitándolo a posarse a su costado.

Soltó a la castaña y con paso calmo, llego hasta su padre, quien le entrego el micrófono, para que diera las últimas palabras de la noche.

Miró a cada uno de las personalidades que se encontraban con ellos, y pudo visualizar a su madre y André, también pudo percatarse que la presencia de Takeda y Bankotsu Niikura, que habían aceptado la invitación al evento, a pesar de mostrar abiertamente su disgusto. Al igual que los Asano —a excepción de Sōju, que siempre se mostraba afable—, que ya tenía a su hija haciéndoles compañía.

—Por lo general, cierro las palabras de mi padre con un simple «gracias» —habló con serenidad, llamando la atención al instante—. Pero esta noche deseo hacer la excepción, porque el aniversario no es lo único que deseo que se celebre esta noche.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, al igual que las miradas curiosas, que estaban a la expectativa a lo que fuera a ocurrir.

—Rin —llamó a su compañera.

Tanto la castaña, como los demás que le hacían compañía en el grado, le miraron desorientados, tratando de entender que es lo que quería hacer.

Rin caminó de una manera dudosa hacia él, tratando de buscar una explicación a través de sus ojos, pero sólo se limitó a darle una cínica sonrisa.

—Esta noche deseo pedirle algo a Rin Lowell, y quiero que ustedes sean los testigos de cada una de mis palabras.

Dejó el micrófono en el pedestal, se colocó frente a la mujer y sacó de la bolsa del saco, lo que con tanto recelo había ocultado durante toda la noche.

Mostro una pequeña caja negra, la cual no dudo en abrir, para enseñar el contenido, no sólo a la redactora, sino a todos los presentes.

Las exclamaciones no se dieron a esperar, al momento en que todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba.

—Rin —habló más para ella, que para los demás—. ¿Me haría el honor de unir su vida a la mía?

La cara de sorpresa que le estaba regalando Rin, era simplemente poética. No sólo por lo dulce que se veía, sino porque había conseguido sacarla de la jugada, al no haberle avisado de tal puesta en escena.

—¿Rin?

—Yo… —su labio inferior tembló suavemente—. ¡Sí, sí quiero, Sesshōmaru!

Cogió el anillo de oro blanco y lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo, de manera suave y lenta. Viendo solamente esos ojos que parecían un mar de chocolate derretido.

Al terminar de ponerlo, la castaña se abalanzo hacia él, abrazándolo efusivamente. La única manera que pareció encontrar para poder cuestionarlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada? —Le susurró entre dientes.

—Después lo hablamos.

Las personas empezaron aplaudir ante la aceptación de su petición, y pudo notar con simplicidad, las reacciones de los que más le importaba. Dando por hecho que su plan había salido a la perfección.

Rin se apartó de él y le miró aun desconcertada, pero le importó un bledo ese detalle y los demás, porque se dispuso a robar un suave y corto beso a los carnosos labios.

Recibieron las felicitaciones de sus más allegados, mientras unos mostraban su entusiasmo como lo hacía André e Izayoi, su padre no mostró ningún tipo de reacción, suficiente para saber que el compromiso no le había agrado en absoluto, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlos. Se había limitado a felicitarlos a ambos, a pesar de que no era sincero.

Lo que resto de la vela paso sin más percances, sólo eran un sinfín de especulaciones respectó a la próxima unión entre la familia de _Los Lowell_ y _Los Tukusama_.

Después de ello y de haber arreglado los últimos detalles, con los propietarios del recinto, se dispuso a marchar del lugar, para dejar a su prometida a su hogar. Lugar en dónde suponía la mujer explotaría y le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Lo tenía presente, porque durante el trayecto en el auto, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero su mutismo y esos labios torcidos, le decían lo enfadada que se encontraba.

Al llegar a edificio departamental, los dos caminaron hacia el hogar de la mujer, en un sepulcral silencio, que quizás ayudaba a la mujer para encontrar los mejores insultos, para echárselos en la cara sin miramiento alguno.

Cuando ingresaron al departamento, la mujer se quitó los zapatos tirándolos en una esquina y se deshizo el peinado de un sólo jalón. Mientras él sólo se quedó parado cerca del sofá, esperando a que se dignara hablar.

—¿Por qué no me dijo? —Cuestionó entre dientes, tratando de no gritar.

—No era necesario.

—¿Y qué le hace creer tal cosa, Sesshōmaru? —Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Porque quería una reacción verdadera, y no una mediocre y exagerada actuación.

—Esto es ir en contra de nuestra sociedad —mencionó irritada.

—Sociedad que aún no se da. Mientras nos e firme nada, esto no existe —le recordó.

—No trate de hacerse el listo conmigo, porque le puede pesar —le advirtió.

—Quien le entiende, ¿no se supone que esto debe verse real? —Se acercó imponentemente hacia ella.

Sin embargo, la mujer no retrocedió, lo enfrentó airadamente, con aquellos ojos que parecían contener las mismas llamas del infierno. Esa era la primera vez que la veía tan enfadada.

—Ahora resulta que usted es el maestro del engaño —se burló.

—Logré hacerla quedar como la novia más sorprendida y contenta del mundo —le tomó del mentón—. Así que mi actuación no está en tela de juicio, Rin.

—Más vale que esta sea la primera y la última vez que me oculta algo —le amenazó sin meditarlo—. Porque no toleraré la misma jugada dos veces.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse —rozó sus labios a los de ella—. De aquí en adelante, dejaré todo en sus manos.

Estaba a punto de poseer esos labios y hacerla cambiar de opinión —o al menos de que ese enojo se esfumara—, pero lo que no se esperó, fue que le sacara el rostro al voltear hacia otro lado.

—Váyase —le ordenó.

Se irguió tan alto como era y la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no le daría la sensación de victoria por haber rechazado su acercamiento, ni mucho menos a entrar a una discusión que no los llevaría a nada.

Así que sólo se limitó a tomar la mano izquierda de la castaña y acercarla a sus labios, en donde deposito un cortés beso, exactamente al costado del anillo que le había entregado. Suficiente para ganarse la consternada mirada marrón, ante su acción.

—Descanse, Rin.

La soltó suavemente y se retiró del apartamento, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabiendo que la única manera en que el enojo cesara, era darle su tiempo, y lo demás ya vendría por sí sólo.

 _El compromiso había sido el inicio._

* * *

 **¡Muchas Gracias!**

A cada persona que agrega el fic a su lista de seguidos y a la de favoritos, incluso aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de agregar a su servidora como una de las autoras que siguen.

También por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, a pesar de las ocupaciones del día a día, ya sea por la escuela, el trabajo o atendiendo a su familia. Es algo que valoro, porque se lo difícil que es darse un tiempo para leer algo, cuando uno está lleno de ocupaciones.

Pero, sobre todo, quiero demostrar mi agradecimiento a cada una de que ha dejado en sus reviews, esas palabras de apoyo y fidelidad.

Es increíble encontrarse con palabras de aliento, ánimo y comprensión en cada una de ustedes. Realmente hace que mi entusiasmo crezca y con ello mis ganas de seguir con la historia, para ofrecerles un poco más de lo que a esta cabeza loca se le ocurre.

Mi más sincero cariño a todas las que me han dejado una dulce palabra, que creen en mi trabajo, que me han dicho que me aman (/u\\), por sus críticas constructivas y, sobre todo, a todas que se sumergen tanto en la historia, que dejan sus impresiones y sentimientos al momento en que leyeron un nuevo capítulo.

Y aquellas que ya no les gusta tanto lo que hago, también les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerme, y espero puedan encontrar otras historias que llenen sus gustos, expectativas y puedan sentirse realmente sumergidas en una buena historia.

Ya no sé qué decir, realmente estoy contenta, satisfecha y con muchas ganas de poder seguir leyéndolas viernes tras viernes.

Y cómo siempre, aquí dejo mi total reconocimiento a las personas que no sólo se toman su tiempo para leer, sino también para dejar su review… ¡Las quiero! 7u7

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **DreamFicGirl, Milly Taisho, floresamaabac, Nymer1a, Alambrita, ookami-ouji** (¿Ya ves? Claro que si te saludo y menciono XD), **La Rozeta** (Gracias a ti, amore 3), **GabyInuTaisho, Mayuzz, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Sara** (lamento que el fic no fuera lo que esperaras. Espero que puedas encontrar otro que puedan llenar tus expectativas y gustos literarios. Gracias por haberme leído. :3), **Rinmy Uchiha, maril, Tatistus, Aleliz, Mina Rose, Claudy05 y Cleoru Misumi.**

 **Capitulo 15:**

 **DreamFicGirl, floresamaabc, maril, La Rozeta, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, KacoMu, Tatistus, Claudy05, gina101528, Aleliz, Cleoru Misumi, Alambrita, drako lightning** (a veces tardo, pero la historia sigue publicándose :D), **11, marce1268 y Kathy.S.**

Recuerden que a todas las que estén interesadas en el grupo **Elixir Plateado** , pueden encontrar el nombre de las administradoras y el link en mi perfil.

Cómo también no se les olvide darle una vuelta al trabajo realizado por **La Rozeta** , que siempre nos regala grandes imágenes del SesshRin. Sus cuentas también las pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Es mejor que ya me retiré, porque si no me voy a poner toda nena, y andaré aventando corazones y arcoíris por todas partes.

Pasen un bonito fin de semana, que se lo pasen de lo mejor y cuídense mucho, porque deseo leerlas de nuevo el próximo viernes.

 **¡Muchas gracias! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Episodio dedicado a Milly Taisho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

Su atención estaba absorta en el anillo que sus dedos sostenían al nivel de su vista, el cual seguía llamando su atención, a pesar de que esa no era la primera, y quizás no sería la última vez que lo contemplara.

El sutil y refinado diseño era lo que seguía dejándola pensativa, porque no fue lo que se hubiera esperado de alguien, que sin duda pretendía apantallar al mundo, al demostrar su «amor» mediante joyería cara. En especial, cuando dicha persona ya se había dado el lujo de comprarle un collar extravagante y costoso.

Lo que lucía su dedo anular todos los días desde que se le fue entregado, era sencillo, estético y elegante. A tal grado, que el mismo diamante que tenía incrustado no era grande, más bien adecuado para la alianza delgada del mismo anillo.

El albino había dejado de lado la farsa, para darse a la tarea de entregarle algo que le gustara a ella, o al menos eso es lo que estaba empezando a creer. Porque ese anillo le gustaba, a pesar de que se le fue entregado de la manera más traicionera y vil.

—¡Rin!

Parpadeó un par de veces y centró su atención en el hombre de cabellera castaña, ojos marrones y con tenues pecas en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desorientada, mientras colocaba el anillo de nuevo en su dedo anular.

—Estoy hablado sin parar, y tú sólo te limitas a ignorarme.

—No es cierto —torció la boca—. ¡Claro que te estoy escuchando!

—¿Segura? —Cuestionó con la ceja altiva.

La mirada incrédula por parte de Kohaku, fue suficiente para hacerla doblegar, no podía engañar a eso ojos tan inquisitivos.

—Lo siento —suspiró.

—No hay problema —le sonrió dulcemente—. Mientras esta vez me prestes atención…

—Lo haré —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Bien —asintió—. Lo que te decía, es que ya procedí con la demanda, para que tomen tú caso lo más rápido posible. Sólo estoy esperando a que me llamen para indicar la fecha del encuentro, y de que el citatorio haya llegado a manos de Bankotsu.

—¿No te dijeron un aproximado?

—No, las citas las estipula el juez, así que no pudieron darme una fecha cercana.

—Hmmm…

—Rin…

—¿Sí? —Le miró atentamente.

—¿Por qué decidiste proceder ahora?

—Ya sabes los motivos.

—No estoy preguntando eso —le miró con el ceño arrugado—. Anteriormente recurriste a mí, para que realizara el proceso de demanda. Pero al final lo cancelaste, ¿por qué procedes ahora?

Guardó silencio, tratando de meditar la pregunta de su amigo, ya que no tenía claro porque estaba procediendo de esa manera tan errática.

Siempre se había caracterizado por tomar soluciones al instante, y jamás mostraba ni una pisca de duda, pero no sabía cómo explicar su situación con Bankotsu.

La realidad es que en un principio tenía toda la intención de poner la demanda de restricción, pero en cuestión de días, decidió cancelarlo, por la razón más estúpida del mundo.

Se había creído capaz de manejar la situación con el pelinegro, de que lograría alejarlo de ella y hacerlo entender la nueva realidad que había entre los dos, pero resultó ser un total fracaso. Sobre todo, al momento en que Sesshōmaru, mostraba cada vez más su descontento al respecto, a tal grado de ya hacerse de palabras con el sucesor de los Niikura.

Eso fue lo que le hizo entender que ella no podía con todo, y que lo más recomendable era recurrir a la ley, que era la única que podía evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres.

La sola idea de que fuera el mismo albino quien se encargara de su dilema, no le alentaba en absoluto. Menos, cuando sabría que se lo echaría a la cara, cada vez que pudiera, y tal vez por el temor de que realmente esa situación pasara a mayores.

Sesshōmaru cada día le mostraba que no era un hombre de amenazas, sino que cumplía cada palabra que juraba, y que no parecía tener escrúpulos para llevar a cabo su misión.

A pesar de que la había traicionado Bankotsu, no podía evitar el sentir empatía hacia él. No sabía si se trataba porque formó parte de su vida, o porque simplemente no podía tener ese sentimiento de odio permanente hacia alguien más.

 _Odiar jamás fue lo suyo._

Sin embargo, había algo más allá que una simple cuestión de nobleza, tenía presente que también se trataba de la dignidad de su orgullo.

Si algo llegaba a fastidiarla, era que no la creyeran capaz de resolver sus propios problemas. Porque desde muy pequeña, su padre le enseñó a valerse por sí misma, demostrándole que en los momentos más difíciles es cuando más solos nos encontrábamos. Y depender de alguien jamás solucionaría nada, simplemente retrasaría la resolución del mal que aquejaba.

—Porque fue un error el haber suspendido la demanda —fue sincera—. Bankotsu se volvió en un problema constante, y no pretendo que venga a joderme a estas alturas de la partida.

—Ya veo —exclamó no muy convencido.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Rin —se rascó la cabeza—. Pero creo que la demanda a estas alturas, podría traerte más problemas que beneficios.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bankotsu es una persona muy instintiva, y puede tomar esto como un desafiante reto —la miró fijamente—. Ese hombre jugará sus últimas cartas, ahora que tu compromiso se hizo público, y no le importara el enojo de su padre o perder la presidencia de la compañía, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Y entonces que me recomiendas que haga? —Espetó molesta—. ¿Dejar que siga jodiéndome? ¿Qué llegue a algo más que un simple acoso de palabras?

—Deberías dejar esto a manos de Sesshōmaru —dijo con pesar—. Por mucho que no me agrade, considero que es tu mejor as bajo la manga.

—¿En qué momento empecé hablar con Hakudōshi? —Preguntó burlona.

—No me gusta admitirlo… —Suspiró resignado—. Hakudōshi tiene razón al creer que usar a tu prometido, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Rin.

Clavó sus ojos en el hombre que tenía enfrente, tratando de encontrar un poco de lógica a lo que escuchaba del abogado. Porque simplemente era como si estuviera hablando con Hakudōshi, pero de una manera diplomática.

No entendía la necedad de esos dos, por dejar al albino a cargó de una situación que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Había sido su error el permitir el que Bankotsu, continuara con su constante acoso, como también fue su error el no haber interpuesto esa demanda en su momento.

No dejaría que su futuro esposo, se encargara de algo que le daría más poder del que ya se había atribuido por sí solo.

—Voy a proceder —fue directa—. Y espero contar con tu apoyo.

—Sabes que jamás me negaría —le recordó melancólico—. La sola idea me ofende.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Lo único que quiero es que respeten mis decisiones.

—No te preocupes, ya no volveré a contradecirte.

—Gracias —le sonrió al moreno.

En ese instante la puerta fue abierta, por la mujer albina y esposa del hombre que le estaba haciendo compañía.

Tan rápido como le fue posible, el castaño se levantó y saludó a su esposa con un dulce beso en los labios, que fue aceptado de igual manera.

No pudo evitar el sonreír al verlos darse esa corta, pero significativa demostración de amor. Ya que era sumamente raro, ver ese tenue carmín en las mejillas de su amiga, al igual que esa sutil y bonita sonrisa.

Kanna siempre se había caracterizado por no mostrar emoción alguna, siempre se mantenía estoica ante todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, cuando tenía hasta al más mínimo contacto con su esposo, podía regalarles alguna linda expresión.

 _¡Eran tan lindos!_

A pesar de su alegría al ver a ese par juntos, no podía evitar el sentir un dejo de celos. De sólo recordar que al final, ella terminaría casada con alguien al cual no amaba, y dudaba mucho que llegaran a congeniar.

Se reprendió mentalmente, por esos pensamientos tan negativos de su parte. No podía ser tan fatalista, cuando ni siquiera sabía si su futuro realmente iba a ser tan desagradable como su perversa mente le hacía creer.

Tal vez, el albino no era tan complicado de tratar cuando convivieran el día a día. Las posibilidades estaban al aire, no podía tomar una y hacerla propia, al menos no aún.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Miró a su amiga.

—Irasue te requiere en su oficina.

—¿Te dijo para qué? —Preguntó curiosa. Le extrañaba el que no le llamara directamente teléfono.

—No.

—Hmmm… —Se incorporó y dio camino hacia la entrada de su despacho—. Bueno, les doy un poco de privacidad, pero pobres de ustedes si hacen algo indebido —miró específicamente a Kohaku.

—¡Cómo crees! —Gritó apenado.

—Sólo digo —sonrió.

Salió de su oficina y recorrió el pasillo que le llevaría directamente hacia donde su jefa —y ahora suegra—, la estaría esperando. Aunque no tenía idea para que, ya que todos los trabajos requeridos a las fechas venideras ya fueron checados y autorizados por Irasue.

Abrió la puerta sin perder tiempo, entrando en la gran oficina de la excéntrica mujer, para no sólo encontrarse con ésta, sino con también con Inu No Taishō.

 _¡Vaya sorpresa!_

Vio en primera instancia a Irasue y después a Inu No Taishō, tratando de entender a que se debía esa comitiva. En especial, cuando era tan raro ver a tales personalidades juntas y sin nadie más a sus alrededores.

—¡Hola! —Trató de sonar entusiasmada ante la presencia del albino—. ¿Cómo ha estado tío? —Preguntó, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien. ¿Y tú, hija?

—Bien, gracias —le sonrió.

—Siéntate, querida —le pidió Irasue.

—Gracias —asintió al instante—. ¿Y puedo saber para que soy buena? —Espetó mirándolos a ambos.

—Para nada —respondió fríamente—, al menos no para mí. Pero creo que le serás de utilidad a Inu No Taishō.

—¡Ah! —Observó al hombre—. ¿Es decir?

—He venido a pedirle autorización a Irasue, para que te deja salir a comer una hora antes de tu horario.

—Y cómo ahora poco me sirves, te doy las horas que quieras, querida.

—Gracias, que considerada y buena eres —dijo sarcástica.

—Lo sé —le regaló una cínica sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si vas por tus cosas y te espero en el ascensor? —Intervino Inu No Taishō.

Miró de reojo al hombre que ya daba por hecho la salida a «comer», a pesar de que ella no había aceptado tal invitación.

Pero siéndose sincera, era algo que no podía rechazar, aunque le apetecía hacerlo. Porque sabía muy bien de lo que hablarían durante su cita «familiar».

—Está bien —asintió con falso entusiasmo—. No tardo.

Inu No Taishō asintió, y ella sólo se limitó en levantarse y retirarse de ese lugar, en busca de su chaqueta, celulares y bolso.

Sabía muy bien qué a partir de ahora, nada pintaba para ser un buen día. Cuando le invadía el estrés, todo se iba por el retrete, y todo se lo debería a su tío-suegro.

~O~

La comida había transcurrido pacíficamente, se habían limitado a platicar del trabajo, proyectos y una que otra cosa que no tenía importancia. De tal manera, que pudo degustar de sus alimentos sin problema alguno, gracias a la consideración de Inu No Taishō.

Pero tenía claro que «la charla» se daría, ya que ese era el verdadero fin de esa espontanea invitación. Sólo se había limitado a que todo empezara bien, para que no se atragantara del coraje, por las preguntas fuera de lugar.

—¿Lo amas?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que abría el nefasto interrogatorio, por parte del mayor de los Tukusama.

—¿Lo duda?

—Sí.

—Hmmm… —le miró fríamente—. Lamento escuchar eso.

—No me has respondido, Rin —instó.

—Sí —mintió—. Si no fuera así, no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio.

—Una propuesta de matrimonio, no siempre se trata de amor —le hizo saber—. La unión matrimonial se ha regido más por conveniencias, que por un sentimiento sólido.

—No somos ese tipo de casos —aseguró.

Inu No Taishō la examinó cuidadosamente, con ese par de ojos dorados que se veían igual o peor de fríos que los del hijo. Algo sumamente extraño, viniendo de alguien que siempre le dedicaba una mirada cálida.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Se animó ir a la raíz del problema—. ¿A caso no le agrado para hija? ¿O interfiero con algún plan que tenía para Sesshōmaru?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, Rin.

—Entonces ilumíneme, porque no llego a entender su rechazo ante la relación que mantenemos su hijo y yo.

Esa era la primera vez en que habla de manera directa con Inu No Taishō, algo que le hacía sentir rara, porque siempre había platicado de una manera amena y espontánea.

—Para su desgracia, los conozco tan bien, que se dé que pie cojea cada uno —habló con una apantallante seriedad—. Por ello, me es difícil el creerles el teatrito de que son la pareja ideal.

»Podría hacerme el desatendido como André, o incluso podría verme interesado como Irasue, por la unión entre los dos, pero eso sería ir contra de mí mismo —hizo una pequeña pausa, para beber un poco de su copa de vino. Prosiguió—. Pero no puedo, me importan demasiado, que no puedo tolerar el que estén a nada de dañarse.

»Me importa muy poco lo que traigan entre manos, para que se dé dicho matrimonio. Lo que me preocupa es el daño colateral de esta idea «perfecta» —bajó la mirada y aflojó su dura expresión—. No me gustaría el que se dañaran y terminaran odiándose.

—Tío…

Inu No Taishō la detuvo al levantar su mano, por lo tanto, no tuvo otra opción que guardar silencio y escucharlo.

—Sesshōmaru es una persona que podría catalogar como excéntrica —su voz se suavizó—. Todo lo que es él, todo lo que planea y todo lo consigue, lo hace de una manera que, para la mayoría de las personas no resulta agradable —levantó la vista y volvió a enfrentarla—. Le gusta mantener el control de todo, es por ese motivo por el cual tampoco fue muy apegado a Irasue o a mí. Siempre puso una barrera para todo, amistades, socios, familia. El fin es que todo contacto sentimental, debía ser rechazado al instante.

»Sesshōmaru no sabe amar, y no parece tener interés en aprender tal cosa, y creo que eres consciente de ello.

No apartó la mirada del hombre y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de un padre preocupado. Lo sabía, porque su progenitor era igual, aunque lo demostrara de una manera totalmente diferente.

—No es un hombre detallista, ni cariñoso, ni mucho menos adulador —le aclaró—. No podrás obtener algo positivo de su parte, más que un escueto sí o no —suspiró—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Serás capaz de vivir sin las palabras y afectos a los cuales estás acostumbrada?

»He conocido a cada uno de los chicos que han formado parte de tu vida, y sé muy bien las características que los regían. Te gustan los hombres que les corra sangre por las venas, totalmente extrovertidos, al igual que tú —frunció sutilmente el entrecejo—. ¿Sesshōmaru te ofrece algo así?

—No —fue sincera—, pero me ofrece cosas que los otros jamás pudieron darme.

—¿Y eso es suficiente para ti? —Le cuestionó interesado.

 _¿Qué le ofrecía Sesshōmaru? ¿Qué tenía que los otros no poseían?_

Eran preguntas que no tenían valides alguna, porque al final de cuentas, ella no estaba buscando a un marido, sino al empresario que la textilera necesitaría cuando su padre se retirara.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

—Bien —asintió desilusionado—. Entonces, ¿lo procuraras? ¿Le enseñaras? ¿Lo amaras?

Las interrogantes que le lanzo tomaron un rumbo diferente, se había esperado cualquier tipo de argumentos, diciéndole lo desdichada que la volvería el albino y un largo etcétera. Pero ahora se encontraba con que realmente Inu No Taishō, no estaba protegiéndola, al menos no del todo.

 _Temía por Sesshōmaru._

No era una posibilidad que podría descartar, después de todo, se trataba de su hijo y era obvio que le importaba la felicidad del susodicho. Pero jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de expresarlo, y menos a ella.

—¿Me cree capaz de hacerle daño a Sesshōmaru? —Cuestionó perturbada.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que no puedes hacerlo? —Le dio una amarga sonrisa.

—Yo no…

—Ya te lo dije —la cortó de golpe—. Sesshōmaru no sabe lo que es amar, y con ello, las posibilidades se abren a una infinidad de resultados —rozó con los dedos, la argolla de matrimonio que descansaba en su dedo anular—. No te has puesto a pensar que, para un hombre que controla su vida a la perfección, el amor conllevado de una posible negativa, podría descolocarlo de su propia realidad.

»Tal vez pueda sonar como un extremista, pero soy un padre que ama a su hijo, y lo último que me gustaría ver, es que terminara derrumbándose por un amor que no pueda ser correspondido —respiró profundamente—. Me preocupas Rin, pero mi hijo está primero, ante todo. Y es más que obvio, que velare más por su bienestar que por el tuyo.

—Entiendo…

No sabía cómo contra argumentar al hombre, después de todo, estaba haciendo lo posible para proteger a su hijo, de algo que jamás había manejado en su vida, como era el amor. Lo peor de todo, es que ese «amor» no existía.

La idea de enamorarlo se le vino a la cabeza de golpe, recordando que había tomado la decisión de controlar a Sesshōmaru, de cualquier manera. Pero era algo que no había propuesto ella, sino el mismo albino que buscaba ser el único jugador en el tablero.

 _¡Su cabeza estaba convirtiéndose en un puto lío!_

—Lo dudo —respondió secamente—. Tal vez, cuando seas madre entenderás mi angustia.

Se hizo un amargo silencio entre los dos, dándole una sensación de vació e inquietud, de tal manera, que no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

 _¿Culpa?_

Sí era así, la verdad es que era repugnante tener que sentir algo como eso, porque en verdad empezaba a carcomerla y preguntarse si realmente todo ese teatro valía la pena.

—Sé que todo lo que te digo, debería mencionárselo a Sesshōmaru, pero con él no se puede dialogar, y menos cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja —una corta y fría risa escapó de los delgados labios—. Es por eso que tome la decisión de hablarlo contigo, porque eres mucho más consciente que él.

»Sólo me gustaría que lo meditaras, antes de que den un paso más allá del compromiso —su mirada era melancólica—. La decisión que tomes, yo la respetare. Ya sea si deseas romper el compromiso o decidas continuar con ello —la cogió de la mano suave y cálidamente—. Te prometo que esta es y será la última vez que hablare del tema, lo demás lo aceptare como venga. Y si el matrimonio se da, no dudes de que les apoyare y daré mi bendición con todo el cariño y amor que les tengo, Rin.

Sus ojos pasaron de la fuerte mano que sostenía la suya, para encontrarse con esos intensos iris color oro, de tal manera que le hizo tragar amargamente.

Sólo se limitó en apretar cariñosamente la varonil mano, y asentir a las palabras que le ofrecía Inu No Taishō, recibiendo como respuesta aquella sonrisa, que muy pocas veces llegaba ver en el mayor de los Tukusama.

~O~

Se encontraba mirando el imponente edificio que tenía enfrente, dudosa de si debía entrar o no. Aunque era obvio que tenía que hacerlo, ya que había dado su palabra de asistir a dicha «reunión».

Inu No Taishō se había ofrecido amablemente en dejarla a las afueras del edificio, con toda la intención de atender el llamado de Jakotsu, que le había mandado un mensaje de «urgencia», pidiendo su presencia en dicho lugar.

Ahora estaba ahí, sin los ánimos de continuar con más platicas que le arruinaran su juicio, y mucho menos quería encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, a pesar de que eso era meramente imposible.

 _Ya que más daba._

Había llamado a su jefa, para que le diera lo que quedaba de día, porque ya no debía ningún compromiso y el irse a encerrar en su oficina tampoco le apetecía. Así que no tenía prisa alguna, y podría pasarse las horas sin problema alguno.

Respiró profundo y calmó sus alocados nervios, para dar paso al interior del gran rascacielos en dónde le esperaba el excéntrico modisto.

Fue atendida con rapidez, por una de las dos recepcionistas, que le saludó y le entregó el gafete de pase con amabilidad. Demostrándole que las advertencias de Sesshōmaru, no eran en vano.

Desde que el hombre les amenazo, el personal jamás le negó la entrada y la trataban como si se tratara de su propio jefe, algo que no le había agradado, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarse.

No tardo más que uno par de minutos para arribar al piso principal, en dónde no sólo se encontraba el taller del diseñador, sino también la oficina presidencial.

Esperaba el no tener que enfrentarse a Sesshōmaru, pero era obvio que ya le habían avisado de su presencia.

Caminó con paso calmo, sin virar a ver a ninguno de los presentes, no tenía intenciones de socializar con nadie. Lo único que menos buscaba era el responder groseramente, porque en esos momentos ni siquiera se aguantaba ella misma.

Para su buena suerte, el trayecto no tuvo ningún tipo de problema, y lo mejor de todo, no se topó con el albino.

—¡Querida! —Exclamó el hombre, que la recibió alegre y con un beso en los labios—. Me alegra que ya estés aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¿A sí? —Le miró asustada—. ¿Puedo saber de qué?

Jakotsu la cogió de la mano y le hizo avanzar hasta la pequeña sala en dónde el hombre dibujaba los diseños para nuevas prendas.

Ambos se sentaron a la par, aunque mostrando que uno estaba más entusiasmado que el otro.

—Pues de que más vamos hablar —expresó indignado—, del diseño para tu vestido de novia, tontita.

—¡Oh! —Le miró sorprendida.

—¿O acaso planeabas comprarlo? —Espetó asustado—. O peor, ¿planeas pedírselo a otro diseñador?

Las expresiones de ese rostro y los ademanes que hizo con las manos, le provocaron sonreír. Algo que le hizo debatirse de quien era más dramático, si Jakotsu o Irasue.

—Nada de eso —rió—. Es qué no me había puesto a meditar sobre la boda, con eso que ni siquiera hemos hablado de fechas.

—Menos mal, ya me estaba dando un infarto —dijo mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho.

—¡Jakotsu! —No pudo evitar el reír estruendosamente.

—Bueno, al menos ya te hice reír —le sonrió dulcemente—. Pero, aun así, hay que empezar a trabajar con tu vestido, más bien vestidos. Porque he pensado que lo mejor es que uses dos, uno para la ceremonia y otro para la recepción. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Vaya! —se rascó la sien—. No lo había pensado de esa manera, no suena para nada mal.

—Claro que no, su boda será la más hermosa y prometedoras de todas —afirmó sin dudarlo—. Por ello, he pensado tanto en que diseños te harán relucir como la reina que eres, cariño.

—¿Ya tienes bocetos?

—He trabajado en ello desde que te propuso matrimonio el semental pura sangre —rió ante su propio comentario.

—Que entusiasmado está por esto.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Bueno… —suspiró—. Realmente aun no termino de creérmelo. Fue tan repentino, y yo he estado tan atareada en el trabajo, que no me han dejado asimilar en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora.

—Oh, qué triste —la cogió de las manos—. No te preocupes, yo haré el que la ilusión y entusiasmo nazca.

Jakotsu se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia la mesa de diseño, en donde tomó un gran portafolio con muchas hojas blancas, en dónde parecía ya tener una infinidad de bocetos, o al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba.

El pelinegro se sentó rápidamente a su lado y le extendió los folletos, en donde se encontró con diseños prometedores.

—Estos son mis primeros diseños, para un vestido de novia —le confesó—. Realmente jamás me había interesado a diseñar algo así, hasta ahora —sonrió contento—. Sin duda me ha parecido muy interesante.

—Prácticamente soy tu conejillo de indias —dijo de manera jocosa.

—Sí —rió—, pero serás un conejillo de indias exitoso.

—No tengo dudas de ello.

Jakotsu empezó a enseñarle las ideas principales de los conceptos que tenía, para que el vestido luciera acorde a su complexión, estética y personalidad. Y las opciones eran bastante alentadoras.

No había duda de que su amigo tenía el talento innato para crear vestimentas bellas, desde lo más casual, a lo más extravagante.

Pero algo le había causó demasiada curiosidad, y fueron las veces que mencionaba a Sesshōmaru, cómo:

 _Esto le gustaría a Sesshōmaru._

 _Quedará fascinado al verte vistiendo algo así._

 _El porte de ambos debe ir de la mano._

 _Serás la Reina, digna de ese Rey._

No sabía cómo tomar tanta adulación del pelinegro hacia el albino. Podría relacionarlo como la admiración hacia su superior, tal vez como la fidelidad de un amigo, o la idea más loca de todas, de que estuviera enamorado de Sesshōmaru.

—Jakotsu… —Le llamó dudosa.

—¿Sí? —Le miró con un brillo particular en los ojos.

—¿A ti te gusta Sesshōmaru?

—¡Oh! —Exclamó, mientras sus mejillas se teñías de rojo—. Pero que cosas dices, Rin —cubrió sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, mientras una risilla se le escapaba.

—¿Ese es un…no?

—Por supuesto, cariño —le miró—. Bueno…siendo sincero, es obvio que tu macho me atrae físicamente. Sería un hipócrita, si mintiera con algo así.

—Entiendo —sonrió.

—Aunque en su tiempo, creí haberme enamorado de él —se sinceró.

La confesión la agarró de bajada, y no pudo evitar el mostrar su interés al respecto.

Sobre todo, porque imaginarse al albino en una situación como esa, le parecía de lo más divertido.

—Esa historia no me la sé —dejó los bocetos de lado, y prestó toda su atención al modista—, me gustaría que me contaras lo que sucedió.

—Es una larga historia, cariño —confesó en un suspiro.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —le alentó—. Vamos, te prometo que no me pondré celosa.

—¡Ay, Rin! —Rió apenado—. Bueno, sólo porque me lo pides tú.

—Te escucho.

—Todo empezó cuando hable con mi padre referente a lo que deseaba dedicarme y sobre mis predilecciones sexuales… —Su entusiasmo se esfumó—. Como ya sabes, mi padre me negó todo tipo de apoyo, incluso recurrió a sus influencias, para que ninguna empresa aceptara mi solicitud de trabajo. Durante ese tiempo, pase por muchos percances que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido en mi vida de niño rico.

»Las carencias se hicieron presentes, a tal grado, que tuve que recurrir a trabajos en dónde mi talento o la carrera que ejercí, no me ayudaba en nada, pero al menos me daban para comer —bajó la mirada avergonzado—. En ese entonces, sólo contaba con el apoyo de Kagura.

»Un día, Kagura me habló, para decirme que me había conseguido una importante cita de trabajo, con un distinguido empresario —colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. En un principio no me lo creí, ya que nadie de ese medio aceptaría una cita mía, pero ella me aseguro que esa persona no estaba influenciada por la mala leche de mi padre. Así que acepte.

La expresión de felicidad había menguado, hecho que le hizo arrepentirse de haber cuestionado algo, que seguía haciendo mella en su amigo. Pero no quería interrumpirlo, tal vez serviría, para que se desahogara una vez más de ese peso que cargaba.

—El día de la cita me encontré con un joven hombre que ya había visto de lejos, y que reconocí por ser el hijo del empresario rival de mi padre —una sonrisa pícara se asomó, por los labios teñidos de rosa—. Era el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos habían contemplado —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, eso cambió cuando conocí a Inuyasha —los dos rieron—, pero esa es otra historia.

»El caso fue que, Kagura había cogido algunos bocetos de mi bloques de hojas y se los presentó a Sesshōmaru —delató abiertamente a su amiga—. Para mi sorpresa, le había gustado mi trabajo y me ofreció el trabajar como asistente de la diseñadora, que en ese entonces laboraba para los Tukusama.

—Supongo que aceptaste al instante.

—La verdad, es que dude por unos cuantos minutos —dijo sincero—. A pesar del rechazo por parte de mi padre, yo creía que si aceptaba estaría traicionando no sólo a la empresa, que se suponía debía manejar en un futuro, sino a mi familia, en especial a mi padre —sonrió—. Para mi suerte, tenía a mi conciencia a mi costado y me hizo entender que ya no peleaba para otros, sino para mí mismo y que debía aceptar las oportunidades que se me presentaban.

No pudo evitar el sonreír al escuchar de la intervención de Kagura, porque al tratarse de una mujer que dice y perjura que jamás ve por nadie, sólo para su propio beneficio. Resultaba ser de esas amigas que harían todo con tal de ayudar a la persona que aprecia.

—Acepte la oferta que me ofreció Sesshōmaru —sonrió tenuemente—. Y desde entonces él se convirtió en mi ángel.

—¿Tu ángel? —Espetó incrédula.

—Puede sonar poco extraño, al tratarse de alguien que mucha gente considera como un demonio, pero conmigo se mostró como eso, un ángel.

—Ok…

—Sesshōmaru me dio una cantidad de dinero, para que abriera una cuenta de ahorro. Me había dicho que era para que mi pago se me depositara en esa cuenta —suspiró—. A mí me pareció extraño, porque los que abrían ese tipo de cuentas eran el personal de nómina, pero no lo cuestione, sólo hice lo que me pidió —hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua.

—¿Qué puesto tenía en ese entonces, Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó curiosa.

—En ese entonces, él era el administrador general de la compañía —le informó—. Pero ya había rumores que decían, que era el próximo en tomar el mando de la vicepresidencia.

—¿Cuándo paso eso?

—Hace nueve años —le respondió amablemente—. En ese entonces, Sesshōmaru tenía veinticinco y yo veintiséis años.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó asombrada—. ¿Y luego que paso?

—Empecé a trabajar como mano derecha de la modista, y con el dinero de mi sueldo, pude pagar la renta de un departamento más decente, e invertir en mis estudios de diseño de moda —el carmín volvió apoderarse de sus mejillas—. Aunque, sólo pagaba la mitad de mis estudios, porque tu futuro marido se había hecho cargo de la otra mitad.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con la boca abierta, eso no se lo había esperado.

—Sí —sonrío—. Claro, me puso condiciones, pero eso sólo eran detalles.

—Supongo… —No pudo debatir, aún seguía incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

—El tiempo pasó y con ello la ascensión a la vicepresidencia se hizo presente, y con ello me lleve una gran sorpresa —respiró profundo, y exhaló de igual manera—. Los de recursos me llamaron, para que firmara mi contrato con la empresa y, los de nómina me entregaron la ficha como trabajador.

—¿No habías firmado un contrato con Sesshōmaru? —Estaba empezando a perderse.

—Sí, pero como te dije, jamás obtuve una tarjeta de nómina, sólo una cuenta abierta de manera externa.

—Oh, es verdad —miró al pelinegro—. Eso quiere decir que…

—Yo no pertenecí a la empresa, hasta dos años después —le hizo saber—. Me enteré que no solamente era un empleado de Sesshōmaru, sino que era una propuesta incierta —rió—. Yo era responsabilidad exclusiva de él, a pesar de que trabajaba para la diseñadora. Sesshōmaru no sólo me costeó parte de mis estudios, sino que él me daba un sueldo, que salía de su mismo sueldo —rió—. Así o más rebuscado.

—¿Pero por qué hizo eso? —Le miró con insistencia.

—En ese entonces, no tenía poder en la empresa. Por lo tanto, él se acataba a las decisiones de los inversionistas y de su padre —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Yo fui su primer proyecto importante. Fue contra los pronósticos de los directicos y del mismo presidente. Su padre le dio el permiso de actuar, pero le especifico que todo, absolutamente todo —remarco—, correría por su cuenta.

—Bueno, supongo que teniendo el dinero no le fue tan difícil…

—No, Rin —la interrumpió—. En ese entonces, Sesshōmaru sólo dependía del suelo que se le daba en la empresa. Por lo tanto, él no gozaba de lo que hoy tiene —sonrió dulcemente—. En esos años, él vivía en un departamento compartido con Kōga, y se trasportaba en un coche que había comprado de oportunidad.

»Sesshōmaru jamás fue y no ha sido un hijo de papi, todo lo que tiene ahora, se lo ha ganado con su propio esfuerzo —la cogió de las manos—. Inu No Taishō no le regaló absolutamente nada a su hijo, lo obligó a conseguir sus propios triunfos y fracasos con el sudor de su frente.

»No por nada, te he dicho que eres afortunada —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Hombres como él, pocos en este mundo, cariño.

Toda esa información la había dejado en jaque, no esperaba una historia así y menos que ese hombre, se hubiera atrevido arriesgarse por alguien más. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que Sesshōmaru, jamás hacia algo por ser buen samaritano, porque siempre trataba de conseguir un beneficio.

Y no se había equivocado, porque al final apoyó a un talento innato, que hoy en día sólo le había traído ganancia, tras ganancia.

—Durante un tiempo, creí que me había enamorado de él —habló apenado—. Todo lo que había hecho por mí, me dejó totalmente atontado. Y aunque sabía que él no tenía los mismos gustos que yo, no puede evitar el imaginarme mil y una situaciones con él —rió—. Pero al final, entendí que lo que sentía por él no era esa clase de amor.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

—Lo admiro como empresario, lo respeto como compañero, le amo como amigo —unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de su amigo—. Sesshōmaru creyó en mí, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Incluso me defendió ante mi padre y todos los que me atacaban, algo que me hubiera gustado que hiciera Bankotsu —se limpió lo lagrimones con un pañuelo—. Pero la vida te muestra, que uno obtiene más de los de afuera que de la misma familia.

»Es por eso que lo considero mi ángel —reafirmó.

—Ahora lo entiendo —le sonrió.

—Cuídalo —la tomó de las manos y pegó su frente a la suya—, porque tesoros como él, sólo se encuentran una sola vez en la vida.

Se limitó en asentir, para después abrazar al pelinegro, que recibió gustoso el gesto que le regalaba sinceramente.

Aun así, su mente estaba más conflictuada que antes, la información dada tanto por Inu No Taishō, como la de Jakotsu, le estaba explotando en la cabeza como si cargas de dinamita se tratara.

 _Ya no sabía que creer._

En ese instante escucharon que alguien se acercaba a ellos, rompiendo el abrazo, para encontrarse con el intruso que osaba en interrumpir con ese bonito momento.

Para su sorpresa, se trataba del mismo hombre que se había vuelto el tema principal de la conversación.

—Sesshōmaru —le nombró por inercia.

—Rin.

—¡Jakotsu! —Exclamó el modisto entusiasmado.

Sesshōmaru le miró con el ceño fruncido, y ella no pudo evitar el reír, ante la intrepidez del diseñador.

—¡Ash! —Hizo un puchero—. Quita esa cara de perro rabiosos, ya me voy para dejarles un poco de privacidad —se levantó—. Aprovechen, mientras voy a corregir mi maquillaje.

El pelinegro caminó hacia lo que parecía ser su baño personal, así dejándola en compañía del albino.

—Irasue me informó que le dio el día.

—Sí —alzó la vista, para encararlo.

—¿A qué vino?

—Jakotsu solicitó de mi presencia —cogió uno de los bocetos—. Ya avanzo el trabajo que aún no le asignaba —comentó, mientras veía los trazos en la hoja blanca—. Está entusiasmado con hacer el vestido…digo, los vestidos para la boda.

—Hmmm…

—¿Ya lo sabía? —Volvió su atención al albino.

—No.

—Ya veo.

Se presentó un silenció entre los dos, y no era de extrañarse, ya que no se habían visto desde hacía dos semanas.

Sin embargo, tal ausencia no se trató por la mala jugada que le hizo aquella noche en que le propuso matrimonio, sino porque ambos habían estado más ocupados de lo usual. O al menos, esa era la excusa que la respaldaba.

—Irasue requiere su presencia esta noche —rompió con el silencio—. Hará una cena, en dónde también estará presente André.

—¡Oh! —Expresó sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Es todo.

—Bien —suspiró—. Entonces nos vemos allá.

—¿Se ira?

—Sí —le miró—, me iré a cambiar de ropa.

—Hmmm…

—Entonces nos vemos en la noche —se levantó del sofá—. Sólo me despido de Jakotsu, y me retiro.

—Nos vemos en casa de Irasue.

—Sí.

Sesshōmaru dio vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejándola sola y más pensativa que antes.

Ya no sabía que creer de ese hombre, que parecía ser mucho más complejo y misterioso de lo que creía.

 _¿Cuál de los dos era el verdadero Sesshōmaru?_

~O~

Esa era la primera vez que convivían los cuatro, de tal manera que le era extraño no tener la presencia de sus tíos e Inuyasha. Pero eso no le quitaba el mérito, de que esa reunión era bastante divertida.

Irasue y su padre hacían que la velada se tornara bastante amena y divertida, demostrando que eran el dúo dinámico por excelencia.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor, degustando de la cena, mientras la charla entre sus mayores era lo que les reinaba.

—Cambiando de tema —habló Irasue—. ¿Ya han pensado en una fecha para la boda?

Sesshōmaru mostró su poco interés en responder, al beber un trago de whisky, mientras ella sólo pudo tragar duro el pedazo de pastel que se había llevado a la boca.

Se limpió los labios con la servilleta, mientras la mirada dorada y verdosa, estaba encima de ella. Ya que tenían claro que el albino no diría nada al respecto.

—Aun no —se limitó a responder.

—Qué curioso —enfatizo la albina—, pensé que llevabas prisa, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru viró hacia su madre, mostrándole esa mirada asesina tan particular en él.

—Hemos estado ocupados —salió a la defensiva—, el tiempo no ha estado a nuestro favor.

—Bueno, tampoco hay prisa —agregó André—. El compromiso es algo que se debe digerir con calma, para poder disfrutarlo.

—Hmmm… —Irasue no se veía satisfecha.

—¿Qué le preocupa, madre? —Sesshōmaru preguntó con voz ronca.

Tanto su padre como ella, miraron al albino, que parecía estar a la defensiva.

Era más que obvio que no estaba de humor, para aguantar a su madre, ni a nadie más.

Quizás ese no había sido su día, o simplemente era su estado más puro y natural.

—¿A mí? —Se apuntó «desconcertada»—. Nada, cachorro mío.

Agachó la cabeza y apretó sus labios lo más fuerte que podía, evitando el reírse como retrasada, al haber escuchado la manera en que llamaba su jefa a su hijo.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —La cuestiono la albina.

—¿Rin? —Le llamó su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero era la intensa y fría mirada del albino, que más resentía, aunque la ganas de reír seguían presentes.

—Irasue —trató de hablar—, sólo porque me haces reír, te diré que… —respiró profundo—. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez ya tenga una idea de cuando quiero que se efectúe la boda.

—Escucho.

—¡Primavera!

—¿Esta primavera que se avecina? —Cuestionó sorprendido su padre.

—¡Sí!

—Y pensar que creía que el apresurado eras tú —dijo la albina con una cínica sonrisa.

Posó su atención en su compañero, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero sólo consiguió que los ojos dorados la penetraran fríamente.

—¿Qué opina? —Le retó—. ¿No le parece una fecha de ensueño para nuestra unión, amor?

—Si eso quiere, por mi está bien.

—¿Hablan en serio? —André aún se veía incrédulo.

—Sí, nos casaremos en primavera —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Supongo que debo empezar con los preparativos —mencionó angustiada—. Eres una desconsiderada, que hacerme trabajar bajo presión.

—Pensé que te gustaban los retos —le echó en cara.

—André, controla a tu hija.

Pero su padre aun parecía estar desconcertado, algo que le enterneció de sobre manera.

—Entonces haz algo tú —le pidió a su hijo—. Empieza a educarla y que le tenga más respeto a su próxima madre.

—Sandeces.

Después de la comida y la charla sobre los inicios de preparativos de la boda, se había tomado la libertad de alejarse de ellos, dando la excusa de que iría al baño.

Ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión de Irasue, contemplando las diminutas estrellas y la imponente luna en el cielo.

Pero había cometido el error de salir sin el abrigo, por lo tanto, ahora sólo se frotaba los brazos con sus manos, tratando de conseguir un poco de calor, ya que no tenía intensión de ingresar para buscar la prenda y que al final la retuviera, para devolverla al interior de la mansión a seguir con una plática que no le apetecía.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que algo había caído sobre sus hombros, regalándole esa sensación de calidez y un aroma que reconocía sin problema alguno.

Miró a su costado y ahí estaba Sesshōmaru, que tenía la mirada perdida en la misma dirección, que ella había estado mirando hacía unos instantes. Después fijó su atención en el saco azul, que le había proporcionado deliberadamente.

—Gracias.

—¿Primavera? —La cuestionó.

Lo vio de reojo, mientras se cubría un poco más con el saco que le fue prestado.

—¿Tiene alguna fecha en especial?

—No había pensado en ello.

—Hmmm…

—No me ha respondido.

Suspiró pesadamente y se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta para el albino. Aunque no tenía nada ingenioso para darle, la realidad es que aún seguía bastante perdida.

Aun no sabía que creer del hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, y si es que las dudas llegarían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Desde la charla con Inu No Taishō, comenzó a sopesar las opciones de una manera más fría, tratando de tomar los argumentos del hombre, para romper con toda esa farsa y volver a la normalidad.

Y luego estaba las palabras de Jakotsu, que no sólo le habían sorprendido, sino que le reafirmaron que su mayor apuesta era el albino.

Sí quería que la textilera siguiera en manos de su familia, y con un buen régimen por delante, su única y excelsa elección seguía siendo Sesshōmaru.

 _¿Romper el acuerdo? ¿Seguir con el plan? ¿Enamorar a Sesshōmaru?_

Preguntas que no llegaba encontrar respuesta definitiva, todo era maraña de ideas, que no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Y eso es lo que más le estaba jodiendo la hermosa noche, que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Aunque tenía claro que no podía dar marcha atrás, había avanzado tanto, como para tirar todo a la borda. Y sin dejar de lado, que el mismo Sesshōmaru, no tomaría de buena manera el que rompiera su acuerdo de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Rin?

Viro hacia al hombre, encontrándose con la dura y ceñuda mirada.

—Me gusta la primavera —se limitó a decir.

—Hmmm…

—Aparte —agregó—, mientras más rápido sea, mejor para los dos. Así nos quitamos a tantos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

—Supongo que uno de esos pájaros es Inu No Taishō.

—Así que ya sabe que me invito a comer —rió amargamente—. ¿A caso me tiene vigilada?

—No sea ridícula —dijo fríamente—. Irasue me fue con el chisme.

—¡Ya! —Sonrió.

—¿Qué le dijo?

—Nada de lo que deba preocuparse —giró hacia su costado, orillándolo a que hiciera lo mismo—. Mi decisión no ha cambiado.

—Eso espero.

—¿Desconfía de mis palabras? —Se acercó más a él.

—Desconfío hasta de mi sombra.

—Qué triste suena eso —sonrió afligida.

Sesshōmaru la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el fornido y caliente cuerpo, acción a la cual no se negó.

Se limitó en observar los orbes doradas, expectante a cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer o a decir.

—El día en que usted se convierta en mi socia y esposa oficial, ese día yo confiaré en usted, Rin.

 _Sesshōmaru no sabe amar._

En su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella afirmación, por parte de Inu No Taishō. Algo que en un principio le pareció triste, a tal grado, que le hizo meditar el dejar de lado el plan de enamorarlo.

—Lo voy a sorprender, no dude de ello.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y ni su tío, ni su padre y ninguna otra persona le haría cambiar de decisión.

Seguiría con esa gentil mentira, hasta conseguir que el mismo albino se olvidara de que era una farsa.

Apoyó sus manos en los pectorales cubiertos por la fina camisa blanca, acercando sus labios a los del hombre sin miramiento alguno. Faena que fue respondida, por esos brazos que la rodearon posesivamente, mientras los demandantes y calientes labios, reaccionaron instintivamente al beso que había iniciado.

 _Ella le enseñaría a Sesshōmaru, lo que era amar hasta el límite de la desesperación._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo han estado?

Esperó que todo muy bien, y que estén recibiendo el fin de semana con mucho entusiasmo y ganas de divertirse o descansar, cualquiera de las opciones que vaya mejor con ustedes.

Pues yo aquí vengo a cumplir con lo prometido y les entrego el capítulo número diecisiete, el cual espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten.

Éste capítulo es especial, porque se lo dedico totalmente a **Milly Taisho** , una chica que no sólo es una lectora más del fic, sino que también lo fue de Cambios Inesperado, y ha sido de las personas que ha seguido mi trabajo y me apoyado con sus palabras de ánimo.

Milly, espero que te haya agrado el capítulo y para decirte que aquí estamos para cualquier cosa que necesites.

 **¡Se te quiere, nena!**

Quiero darle las gracias como siempre, a las personas que ya agregaron la historia a su lista de favoritos o de los fic's que siguen, y sin dejar de lado a los lectores anónimos, que están leyendo en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones.

Un especial agradecimiento, abrazo y muchos besos, a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar su lindo review y esas lindas palabras de apoyo, las cuales son:

 **DreamFicGirl, GabyInuTaisho (** por el capítulo 15 y 16 **), La Rozeta, floresamaabc, maril, Mayuz (** ¡Weyita, eres el review 300! :'D **), gina101528, Tatistus, Cleoru Misumi (** gracias por el MP :3 **), Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Barbieramos11, Aleliz, Relenavivi, Kikyou1312, LilisTaisho y mixtegaska.**

Como siempre, les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , en dónde podrán encontrar mucho, pero muchísimo material de nuestra hermosa pareja SesshRin.

También no se les olvide darse una vuelta por las plataformas en dónde **La Rozeta** , nos presenta su hermoso arte SesshRin, y de otros personajes del anime.

Los links de ambas recomendaciones, se encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se diviertan, que descansen y se me cuiden, para poder encontrarnos un viernes más con un capítulo nuevo.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

Se encontraba sentado en aquella pequeña e íntima mesa, contemplando al pelinegro que estaba frente a él, con aquella fachada arrogante y aristocrática, que no podía provocarle ni una pisca de intimidación.

Bankotsu despidió al mozo tan rápido como les trajo sus bebidas, mientras él se limitó en observarlo detalladamente, tratando de encontrar lo que había fascinado a la redactora, y lo que terminó por desencantarla.

—Sigo sorprendido —habló el pelinegro—, esperaba una negativa de tu parte.

—Ve al punto, Niikura —expresó fastidiado.

El pelinegro mostró abiertamente una mueca de desagrado, revelando lo susceptible y arisco que era ante la imponencia de otra persona.

—Quiero que me expliques esto —aventó un sobre al centro de la mesa.

Vio el objeto un par de segundos antes de tomarlo, no tenía intención de conocer el contenido. Sin embargo, accedió al cogerlo y sacar el documento que estaba en el interior de la envoltura blanca.

Desdobló la hoja blanca y a simple vista se enteró de lo que trataba, así explicándole la mala cara que tenía el sucesor de los Niikura.

Rin había iniciado una demanda contra Bankotsu Niikura, ante el constante acoso que recibía por parte de éste. Prácticamente, esa carta se trataba de un citatorio firmado por el juez que había aceptado en llevar el caso.

Dobló la hoja y la devolvió al sobre, dejándola exactamente en donde la había aventado el pelinegro. Así, centró nuevamente su atención al hombre que le acompañaba.

—¿Y? —Espetó entre dientes.

—Deberías preguntárselo a Rin, no a mí —expresó su desinterés.

—No soy tan estúpido como para creer que fue iniciativa de Rin —los ojos azules estaban clavados en él—. Es obvio que cedió ante tu petición, no… —Sonrió falsamente—. Más bien, se vio obligada a hacerlo.

Cogió el vaso con whisky y bebió un sorbo del líquido marrón, sintiendo esa sensación rasposa y caliente recorrerle la garganta.

Se dio el gusto de guardar silencio por unos segundos, tratando de entender la estupidez del pelinegro, mientras disfrutaba de la calidad de la bebida alcohólica.

—Tuviste dos años para conocerla, mientras que yo tengo casi un año de relación con ella, y ya la conozco mejor que tú —sonrió altivo—. Eso demuestra que tus intenciones hacia Rin, no eran precisamente amorosas, Bankotsu.

—¡Rin jamás me haría algo así! —Alzó la voz y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Elevó aún más su barbilla, mostrándose más altivo e imponente ante su adversario, mostrando su indiferente mirada y manteniendo la seriedad que lo gobernaba.

No caería ante la provocación insulsa e irracional del pelinegro, era demasiado superior a ese sujeto, como para caer ante provocaciones tan estúpidas.

—Rin es capaz de eso y de cosas mucho peores —dijo escuetamente—. No tienes idea de lo metódica, calculadora y perversa que puede llegar a ser. Para ser alguien que vivió dos años a su lado y que jura amarla, deberías tener eso presente —apoyó sus manos en la orilla de la mesa, al momento en que entrelazó sus dedos entre sí—. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo manipular de esa manera a una mujer como ella? —Aventó la cuestión al aire.

Bankotsu miró hacia todas las direcciones, menos a la suya, era como si tratara de encontrar la respuesta en cualquiera de las cosas que les rodeaba. Pero sólo un imbécil, dudaría en dar una respuesta que era obvia y que no estaba en tela de juicio.

Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba algo sorprendido, incluso dudoso ante la espontanea jugada por parte de Rin.

Si bien, tenía claro que la mujer contempló dicha idea, jamás lo había llevado a cabo. Pero ahora parecía que había resurgió y con toda la intención de realizarse. A tal grado, que hizo que el mismo pelinegro se hiciera toda una novela ante la inesperada demanda.

—Rin no es como tú —trató de creerse sus propias palabras—. Esto fue tu plan y la orillaste a realizarlo, no tengo duda de ello.

Rodó los ojos ante la negación del hombre, mostrando abiertamente lo aburrido y fastidiado que se encontraba de esa situación.

No tenía ganas de aguantar a un idiota con complejo de dios intocable, que se negaba a ver la realidad.

 _Bankotsu Niikura era un tipo insufrible._

Agarró de nuevo el vaso de licor, lo movió ligeramente haciendo bailar el líquido acompañado con el hielo y dio un trago más.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de que ella vuelva a mis brazos? —Preguntó con una cínica sonrisa—. ¿A caso desconfías del amor que juran que te tiene? —Su sonrisa se amplió aún más—. Dime, Sesshōmaru, ¿no eres lo suficientemente bueno para Rin?

La última pregunta revivió la desagradable platica que tuvo con su madre, en dónde le juró y perjuró que él no era lo que necesitaba su futura esposa.

A pesar de ambos iban por la misma dirección, la cuestión del pelinegro no le hacía ni un poco de mella a su orgullo. Fuera por vanidad, ego o la más pura soberbia que lo regía como persona.

Era obvio que él era lo mejor para la castaña, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberlo sido Bankotsu. Y eso no lo podía negar absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la misma Rin.

—Respóndeme esto, Bankotsu —le retó con la mirada—. ¿Quién es el que la recibirá en el altar?

—Eso jamás pasará —frunció el ceño y tensó la quijada—, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—¿Y cómo lo impedirás? —Preguntó airoso—. Hay una demanda de acoso, y con tantos testigos en tu contra, incluyendo a tu hermano. Es imposible que puedas ganar el caso, simplemente la petición de restricción se hará valida y no podrás acercarte a ella, a menos que desees terminar en la cárcel, por incumplimiento ante la ley.

—Debes darme algo mejor que eso, Sesshōmaru —dijo burlón.

Examinó un poco más al hombre frente a él, encontrándose con una nueva peculiaridad por parte de éste.

 _Instinto._

La demanda no parecía afectarle, al menos, no de la manera en que seguramente buscaba la redactora.

Sólo había provocado que las ganas de poseerla crecieran, y quizás la propuesta de matrimonio era un empujón más, para que ese sujeto no midiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero él era Sesshōmaru Tukusama, y jamás dejaría tal jugada en manos de alguien que sólo era bueno con las palabras, pero que le faltaba actitud para realizar sus advertencias.

 _Rin podría ser la intocable Reina del tablero, pero él era el Rey que siempre ganaba las guerras._

Agarró de nuevo el sobre y lo observó con un aire desinteresado, llamando así la atención de Bankotsu.

—Rin recurrió a una demanda, para liberarse de tu constante e insufrible presencia. Por lo tanto, es una batalla a la cual no puedo intervenir en lo más mínimo, por mucho que dudes de mi inocencia ante el caso —afiló su mirada y tiró la carta al piso—. Pero si planeas hacer esto de la manera difícil, no dudaré en entrar a defender el bienestar de _mi mujer_.

—No me retes, Sesshōmaru —lo encaró abiertamente.

—Falsificación de firmas, contrabando de mercancía, alteración de productos, reventas en el mercado negro, prendas de baja calidad vendidas como lo mejor del mercado —pronunció cada una de sus palabras con una fría seguridad—, cifras maquilladas, números rojos, cuentas de banco falsas y un tratado con Naraku Itō.

La altanería y seguridad por parte de Bankotsu, se había borrado al igual que los colores en su piel.

La palidez de esa tez y esos ojos abiertos de par en par, le mostraron la hermosa expresión del miedo, y eso era suficiente, para saber que tenía el control absoluto de la situación.

—Que gloriosa expresión me regalará tu padre, cuando le dé a conocer que no sólo haz desprestigiado el nombre de la empresa, que con tanto esfuerzo ha mantenido de pie. Sino al darse cuenta que les has cortado la cabeza, para ofrecérselas en bandeja de plata a Naraku —sonrió ampliamente—. Ni olvidar que traicionaste y mal usaste los productos que te ofrecía André Lowell.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó en un murmullo.

—Juras amar a Rin, pero fuiste capaz de traicionar la confianza de André —ignoró las palabras del hombre y continuó con su monologo—. Al dejar a tu compañía sin la calidad, para desviar esos productos al mercado negro, mientras pones los nombres de los Niikura y Lowell en telas baratas y de dudosa calidad.

»¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas? ¿Cómo puedes mirarla a los ojos? ¿Cómo puedes seguir insistiendo? —Escupió con veneno cada pregunta lanzada—. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes ganarme? ¿Qué te hace creer que eres mejor que yo?

Se incorporó y caminó hacia la dirección del hombre que se había quedado mudo, como si el alma se le hubiera escapado y sólo dejó ese cascaron inservible.

Apoyó su mano en el respaldo del asiento y se inclinó hasta quedar al nivel de la oreja del pelinegro.

—La demanda de Rin, puede parecerte un juego de niños —musitó—. Pero cuando se trata de mí, hago que el mismísimo infierno se haga presente en la tierra. Así que más vale que aceptes tu derrota y dejes en paz a _mi mujer_. Porque si sigues insistiendo, con un simple tronar de mis dedos te haré caer.

Se irguió tan alto e imponente como era, sacó de su cartera uno cuantos billetes y los aventó sobre la mesa.

—Sólo accede a la demanda, por tu bien y el de tu familia —fue lo último que dijo, antes de partir.

~O~

Dejó las pesas aun lado al instante en que el interruptor sonó, y el cual fue atender a pesar de su extrañeza. Ya que jamás se habían comunicado con él, directamente al gimnasio del edificio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, al momento en que apretó el botón.

— _Señor, le busca la señorita Lowell_ —le informó el recepcionista.

 _¿A qué vino?_

Se fijó en la hora que marcaba el interruptor y, se dio cuenta que faltaba quince minutos para que fueran las once de la noche.

 _¿Ahora que traía entre manos esa mujer?_

— _¿Señor?_

Salió de sus pensamientos y prestó atención al hombre que esperaba su respuesta.

—Que venga al gimnasio.

— _Sí, señor._

Cerró la llamada y caminó hacía la silla en donde estaba tendida la toalla, la cual cogió para secarse el sudor que le recorría el rostro.

Pudo haber mandado a la mujer directamente al penthouse, pero la espera sería más larga, por ello opto a que fuera directamente hacia él y le dijera el motivo por el cual venía a buscarlo a esas horas de la noche.

Se estaba secando el cuello, cuando la mujer hizo acto de presencia, mirando con curiosidad el lugar con cada paso que deba.

La observó detalladamente y no pudo evitar el sentirse consternado, ya que esa era la primera vez que la veía tan _descuidada_.

No sabía si ese término era el adecuado, porque no es que se viera fea o algo así, simplemente nunca la había visto con ropas tan flojas y descoordinadas. En ese momento era todo, menos la mujer que siempre lucia sensualmente atractiva.

—Buenas noches, Sesshōmaru —saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Ahora que la tenía más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que el achocolatado cabello estaba amarrado en una gruesa trenza, que ese rostro estaba libre de maquillaje, que la enorme chamarra rosa que la cubría del cuello hasta mitad de los muslos, estaba tapando un afelpado pijama de muchos colores y que los pies estaban cubiertos por unos desgastados tenis grises.

También se percató de que cargaba con un amplio bolso negro y lo que parecía ser una mochila de color verde fluorescente, la cual estaba medio abierta y dejaba ver un gran folder y lo que parecían ser revistas.

—No sabía que tenía un gimnasio personalizado —la mujer siguió hablando—. Aunque claro, no es de extrañarse cuando el edificio le pertenece —dejó de mirar los aparatos que ocupaban la amplia habitación, para volver a sentar su atención en él—. Ya entiendo cómo puede mantener ese cuerpazo de _Dios Griego_ —expresó con tono divertido.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Ignoró los comentarios y fue directamente al meollo del asunto.

—¡Oh! —Rió torpemente—. Esa es una pregunta interesante.

Dejó los bolsos en el suelo y tomó aquella postura pueril, como si se tratara de una niña que estaba a punto de pedir algún tipo de permiso o peor, de confesar alguna travesura que cometió.

—¿Y? —Se mostró impaciente.

—Yo me encontraba en la comodidad de mi habitación, mientras avanzaba con uno de mis trabajos pendientes —comenzó a relatar—. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que llegó el idiota que tengo como compañero de departamento.

—¿Y?

—No llegó solo —suspiró—. Sabe, por lo general no me molesta el que lleve a sus conquistas. Digo, tiene todo el derecho de darle uso a su habitación —aclaró—. El problema es cuando sus «amigas», empiezan a gimotear como si las estuvieran matando. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

Apretó sus labios con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, no pretendía darle una respuesta a una pregunta como esa. Dejaría que la mujer continuara con su fantasioso relato.

—Las japonesas tienen esa acérrima necesidad de gritar y lloriquear, como si lo que las estuviera penetrando fuera un tronco y no un pene —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, desconozco si a usted le ha tocado tener mujeres así, pero le daré un ejemplo para que tenga una idea a lo que me refiero.

»Las actrices porno japonesas, tienen la manía de gritar por absolutamente todo, ya sea porque las besan, les aprieten los senos, las cojan o simplemente porque les dicen que son sexys —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Desconozco si eso les calienta a los hombres, o ellas parecen tener el orgasmo pegado en la garganta —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Las ha visto?

—Rin —la miró molesto.

—¡Ok! —resopló resignada—. El caso es que tanto grito no me dejaban avanzar, y mucho menos me dejarían dormir. Porque cuando una cuarentona pisa esa casa, es de ley que la ronda durará toda la maldita noche —le informó con un dejo de tristeza—. Es por eso que me encuentro hoy aquí, abogando a su parte más noble y escondida de su ser, para que me de hospedaje sólo por esta noche.

Rin tenía la cabeza baja, y el flequillo hacia el buen trabajo de no dejarle ver los ojos marrones.

Sabía que esa pose no se trataba de vergüenza, por la petición que le estaba solicitando. Sólo era la más pura e innecesaria actuación, que parecía fascinar a la mujer.

—Tantas opciones y recurre a mí —se mofó fríamente.

La castaña alzó el rostro y le enfrentó, pero esa dulce expresión seguía rigiendo en ese rostro.

—Sé que tuve muchas alternativas, pero todas eran imposibles —dijo con seguridad—. Kagura no está en la ciudad —le informó—. Ir con Kanna y Kohaku, no es la idea más brillante, en especial cuando mi abogado está empeñado en convertirse en padre —Inhaló profundo y exhaló rápidamente para continuar—. Shippō vive en un cuarto pequeñísimo, y contemplar a Jakotsu, Irasue o a mi padre… —rió—. Eso podría hacerlos cuestionarse por qué con ellos y no con usted, que será mi futuro esposo y con el cual se supone cojo hasta al cansancio.

—¿Y no pudo consultarme mediante una llamada? —Espetó estoico.

—Claro que podía, pero sabiendo que me daría un _no_ como respuesta, preferí recurrir a esto. Al menos para asegurar un cincuenta por ciento de que me deje quedarme —le regaló una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Y qué dice? ¿Me deja quedarme? Le aseguro que no le molestaré, y que puedo dormir en el sofá o en el piso, soy muy buena adaptándome a las calamidades de la vida.

Vio a la mujer que esperaba expectante una respuesta a su petición, con esos ojos brillosos y dulce sonrisa.

—Vamos —cogió sus cosas y las de Rin.

—Yo puedo…

Pero no la dejó terminar la oración, ante la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando.

—Que amable —se limitó a decir.

Chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras de la mujer, mientras daban camino hacia el elevador.

Al ingresar al cubículo, miró de soslayo a Rin, tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar el tema de Bankotsu.

Sin embargo, no estaba convencido de abrir tal conversación, en especial al tener que dar explicaciones de lo que él pudo haberle dicho al pelinegro. Así que decidió dejar el asunto de lado, y concentrarse en otras cosas que no fuera ese sujeto.

—¿Hace ejercicio todos los días? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No.

—¿Entonces sólo cuando el trabajo lo deja? —Insistió.

—Sí.

—Hmmm… —Guardó silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Lo hace por salud o vanidad?

—¿Eso importa? —Le miró fastidiado.

—No, pero tengo curiosidad —sonrió—. Después de todo, se debe mantener tan bien por algún motivo.

—¿Usted porque lo hace? —Le devolvió la pregunta.

—Por ambas, aunque más por la segunda.

—¿Vanidad? —La miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza—. No me lo parece.

La risa de la castaña inundó el elevador, ganándose nuevamente su atención.

—Deje mi pijama en paz —rió—. Si no salía inmediatamente de ahí, tanto grito me iba a poner histérica. Aparte, cuando uno duerme busca comodidad, no lucir sexy para las colchas.

—Hmmm…

—¿No me cree? —Le miró fijamente.

—Le creo.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Y usted? —Instó.

—Por estrés.

—¿Estrés? —Meditó unos segundos—. Me parece valido, pero debe haber algo más que sólo liberar estrés.

—Si usted lo dice.

—Vamos, Sesshōmaru…

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos dieron entrada al penthouse, pero la plática de la mujer parecía continuar.

—No puede negar el que le gusta verse y sentirse bien, todas las personas somos vanidosas en mayor o menor medida, y usted no puede ser la excepción a la regla —se paró frente a él—. Este cuerpo que trabaja tan bien, debe volver locas a las mujeres.

—No soy ningún exhibicionista —se defendió.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso —torció la boca—. Pero es imposible creer, que sus _amantes_ no hayan disfrutado del placer de tocar cada uno de sus esculpidos músculos —se acercó más a él—. Es como esas esculturas griegas, claro sin el…usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

—Me iré a bañar.

No pretendía seguir esa charla sin sentido, y que poco le importaba a pesar de los «elogios» de la castaña.

—¿Ya se enojó? —Lo detuvo al agarrarlo del brazo.

—No —se zafó del agarre.

—No le creo.

—Me da igual —fue cortante.

—Hmmm… —Alzó los hombros—. Que aburrido es.

Retomó su camino, con toda la intención de ignorar cualquier cosa que aun escapara de los labios de Rin.

—¿Puedo usar su sala para seguir con mi trabajo?

—Haga lo que quiera —respondió sin virar a verla.

—¿Y puedo prender la televisión? —Elevó su tono—. No me gusta trabajar en silencio.

—Como guste.

—¡Gracias! —Le gritó alegre.

Negó con su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de un cambio de ropa e irse a bañar, si es que podía hacerlo sin alguna inoportuna interrupción de su compañera.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, por alguno motivo no le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola en su hogar.

No sabía si atribuirlo por la extraña sensación de compartir —literalmente— su refugio, o porque temía que su casa terminara tapizada de papelerío por cada rincón que ésta poseía. Un hecho que era más que verídico, al saber lo desastrosa que podía llegar a ser la castaña, si se le daba el espació y el tiempo para realizarlo.

Al finalizar el baño se secó el cabello, se colocó la playera y la pantalonera, y así dio paso hacía donde había dejado a la invitada de esa noche.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, viendo lo pacifico que se encontraba el primer piso, a pesar de que se escuchaba los murmullos que provenían de la pantalla, el sonido al hojear constantemente las páginas y uno que otro chasquido que escapaba de los labios de Rin.

Bajó el ultimo escalón y se acercó por detrás del sofá, en donde la mujer se encontraba sentada en posición de loto. Encontrándose con la mesa central de la sala llena de revistas, hojas y uno que otro recorte.

—¿Todo bien? —Se animó a cuestionar.

—Sip…

—¿Ya ceno?

—Sip…

La mujer estaba tan metida en lo suyo, que prefirió dejarlo por la paz e ir a la cocina, pero la femenina voz lo detuvo.

—Sesshōmaru…

—¿Qué? —La miró sobre su hombro.

—No me vendría mal un café... —sonrió apenada—…claro, si se puede.

—¿Con azúcar? ¿Crema?

—Dos de azúcar —le informó, mientras las mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Bien.

—Gracias.

—Hmmm…

Volvió sobre sus pasos e ingresó a la cocina, prendió la luz para poder colocar el filtro, el café y el agua en la cafetera.

Mientras realizaba su tarea, no pudo evitar el pensar en el sonrojo que se había apoderado de los pómulos de la castaña. Y no es que fuera una sorpresa, simplemente le extrañaba la manera tan curiosa, en que la mujer terminaba avergonzándose.

Rin podría hablar de sexo sin siquiera dudar, ni mostrar ni una pisca de pudor. Pero cuando se trataba de cosa simples, cómo pedir un insignificante café, esa actitud pueril e introvertida se apoderaba de ella.

Era una manera curiosa de ser, particularmente atractiva, ya que ella parecía ir en contra de lo que la gente esperaría de una mujer.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cuál de las dos era lo que lo tenía como un idiota, tratando de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba de ella.

 _¿La segura y altanera? ¿O la dulce e inocente?_

Movió su cabeza de manera negativa, tratando de olvidarse de esas tontas divagaciones y concentrarse en su tarea.

Sacó un par de tazas y vertió el oscuro y caliente líquido, que ya estaba listo para ser bebido. Colocó dos cucharadas de azúcar en la bebida de la mujer, y así dio camino con ambas tazas en sus manos.

—Rin.

—¡Oh! —Cogió la taza que le ofreció—. ¡Gracias! —expresó con una suave sonrisa.

Sólo asintió con su cabeza y tomó asiento al costado de la mujer, viendo lo que parecía ser el proyecto que se había encontrado en la casa de su madre y que ella misma le mencionó anteriormente.

Se percató de las revistas que estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa, todas contenía a artistas de «talla grande», a excepción de una.

En ella se encontraban cuatro modelos, donde tres de las cuatro modelos eran delgadas y usaban bikinis de dos piezas, mientras que la cuarta usaba un traje completo y de color negro, mientras era cubierta por las otras tres chicas.

Miró de reojo a la redactora que bebía de su café, sin dejar de escribir un pequeño párrafo en una pegatina de color morado.

—Modelos de talla grande —habló, para llamar la atención de Rin—. ¿Cómo entran estos ejemplos en su proyecto?

Rin viró a verlo asombrada por su cuestión, pero no tardó en sonreírle y darle la atención que demando principalmente.

—Por la falsa aceptación en los estándares japoneses —respondió.

—¿Falsa aceptación? —Bebió de su café, y prosiguió—. Están en las revistas más importantes del país, siendo el rostro de la portada. ¿Cómo puede catalogarlo como falso?

La castaña cogió la revista de las cuatro modelos, se giró para quedar frente a él y sostuvo la revista con ambas manos, dándole acceso a que examinara la portada.

—¿No encuentra nada raro en esto? —Espetó seria.

Examinó de nueva cuenta la portada, volviendo a encontrar los detalles de los cuales se percató en su primer vistazo.

—¿Nada aun?

—Guíeme.

Tenía una idea a lo que se refería, pero prefería escucharlo de la voz de su compañera.

De alguna manera, le parecía fascinante escucharla hablar con tanta pasión y entrega sobre su trabajo, y lo que quería conseguir estando en ese medio.

—Tres modelos de talla cero, lucen increíbles trajes de baños coloridos de dos piezas, reluciendo así las marcadas clavículas, vientres planos y prominentes oblicuos —mencionó lo obvio—. Entre ellas se encuentra una cuarta, una modelo de talla grande que modela un conjunto completo de color negro, mientras es tapada por dos modelos, tanto por delante como por detrás.

»¿Por qué la cubren? ¿Por qué no se le dio los puestos externos? ¿Por qué un conjunto entero? ¿Por qué de color negro? —Lanzó las preguntas rápidamente—. Usted que es parte de este mundo, puede darme una respuesta clara a mis cuestiones.

—Para hacerla lucir más delgada —se animó a responder.

—El negro es un color que favorece mucho a las personas, ya que estiliza las curvas, como los senos, el vientre y la cadera —apuntó a la modelo—. La visten de esa manera, para ocultar el «exceso» e «imperfecciones» que la modelo posee. Las otras modelos sirvieron para cubrir esos detalles —sonrió amargamente—. Y esta no es la primera vez que utilizan esta fórmula.

Rin dejó esa revista de lado y tomó otras dos, haciendo la misma acción, dejándole ver la portada con más cuidado y detalle.

Ambos ejemplos mostraban a dos actrices, que padecían de un ligero sobrepeso, en donde lo único que lucían en las portadas, eran sus rostros maquillados y con peinados bien cuidados.

—Espléndido trabajo, ¿no lo cree? —Expresó con burla—. Plastas de maquillaje para reducir los pómulos y marcar líneas prominentes, mientras los peinados hacen lucir el rostro mucho más alargado y estético, rompiendo con la simetría ovalada y redonda que poseen las mujeres.

»Pero lo más interesante, es que ninguna de estas revistas han mostrado a ninguna de estas actrices o modelos de cuerpo completo, siempre son sus rostros —hizo una pausa—. Mientras que a las modelos de medidas «perfectas», son mostradas de la cabeza hasta los pies, luciendo un sinfín de vestuarios, maquillajes más suaves y peinados menos elaborados, por el simple hecho de que sus líneas les dan la libertad de hacer tal cosa.

»Ellos le llaman una revolución en el mundo de la moda, yo le llamó hipocresía —dejó las revistas sobre sus piernas—. Tratan de engañar al consumidor, diciendo que las cosas están cambiando, cuando la realidad es más asquerosa y nefasta que antes.

El silencio los rodeó tan rápido como la mujer dejó de hablar, algo que pudo haberle alegrado, pero la verdad se había tornado incómodo.

La impotencia y tristeza que rodeaba a la castaña, cada vez que se tocaba ese tipo de temas, volvían la situación desesperante. En especial, cuando él no era precisamente una persona que supiera levantar el ánimo de una persona.

—¿Por qué le afecta tanto? —Interrogó a pesar de conocer el motivo.

La realidad es que quería que la mujer se lo confiara, que se abriera con él y desahogara esa pena que la aquejaba. Que si bien, tenía entendido el motivo, desconocía como habían ocurrido los hechos.

—Desde muy pequeña, mi padre me enseñó que el físico no era lo que hacía a una persona —levantó el rostro y le encaró de nuevo—. Que debemos aceptarnos y amarnos como uno es, sin darle importancia a la opinión de terceros.

Rin hizo una pausa, para beber un trago de su café, mientras él prefirió dejarla hablar a su ritmo, sin interrumpirla.

—Puede sonar muy cliché, pero es una verdad absoluta —alzó los hombros—. Porque sé lo horrible y duro que es que alguien te trate mal porque simplemente no eres tan delgada y plana como las demás —rió amargamente.

—¿Sufrió de bullying? —Pregunto incrédulo.

—Podría decirse —expresó desanimada—. No sabe lo crueles y odiosas que son las japonesas, cuando alguien no posee las medidas, que se supone debe tener una jovencita a sus respectivas edades.

»Nunca sufrí de sobrepeso, pero mis pechos y trasero eran el motivo suficiente, para que me llamaran gorda —suspiró—. Y no fui la única que sufrió de esto, conocí a unas cuantas chicas que sufrieron de insultos y bromas espantosas.

—No me la imagino siendo agredida —dijo sincero.

—A pesar de que eso intentaban, yo jamás me deje —sonrió victoriosa—. Mis atributos siempre me han hecho sentir orgullosa. Así que las ofensas al llamarme vaca o cerda, poco me hacían. Pero si lamentaba el ver como si afectaban a otras chicas, que no tenían ni la seguridad, ni mucho menos la autoestima bien establecida.

—¿André lo supo?

—No lo sé —alzó los hombros, restándole importancia—. Jamás se lo dije, porque la situación no llego más allá de simple palabras.

—Hmmm…

—Esté país no quieren mujeres, sino muñecas perfectas y eso es lo que está consiguiendo —habló seriamente—. Las chicas se imponen dietas innecesarias, cuando la alimentación básica del país es de las más sanas del mundo. Usan artículos para aclarar aún más su pálida tez, ni olvidar las capas de maquillajes que utilizan para «verse» naturales.

»Y sé que esto no es algo exclusivo de Japón, pero si es uno de los países más extremistas y artificiales que existen, y es una pena que tantos jóvenes terminen arruinando su vida, al tratar de lucir «perfectos».

Guardó silencio y se limitó en observar a Rin, quien tenía de nuevo la mirada baja, como si hubiera dado todo y las pilas se le hubieran agotado.

A pesar de que no había conseguido lo que quería, se encontró con una parte de la vida de la mujer que, si se lo dijera otra persona, no se lo hubiera creído ni con pruebas.

Rin ante sus ojos era una mujer que no carecía de nada físicamente, desde armoniosas facciones que formaban ese hermoso rostro, como ese cuerpo que era construido con las curvas más perfectas que había visto en su vida.

Físicamente no tenía nada que envidarle a nadie, porque poseía lo que la gran mayoría de los hombres buscaban en una mujer.

Sin embargo, la castaña tenía más que un cuerpo bonito, su sola personalidad ya la hacía deseable, al menos para aquellos que se regían más por sus neuronas que por sus hormonas.

—La palabra «perfección» no debería existir —habló repentinamente—. Nada es perfecto, ni la vida, ni las cosas, ni mucho menos los cuerpos.

—¿Hay algo que no le guste de su cuerpo?

—Hmmm… —posó el dedo índice en la barbilla—. Supongo que lo mismo que aqueja a todas las mujeres —sonrió—. Las estrías, celulitis, áreas flácidas que son difíciles de tonificar —rió—. Aunque ya me hice a la idea, no es que la gente se pase la vida viendo cada imperfección de mi sensual cuerpo —bromeó.

—Hmmm…

—Y a usted, ¿hay algo que no le guste de su cuerpo? —Preguntó entusiasmada.

—Nada.

—¿En serio? —Alzó la ceja incrédula.

—No tengo porque mentirle.

Rin apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro, sintiendo de golpe ese aliento bañado de café y esos ojos que llameaban de curiosidad.

—Debe haber, aunque sea algo pequeñito que no le guste de su escultural cuerpo —habló entre risas.

—No lo hay.

—Así que es perfecto —colocó la mano sobre su mejilla—. Eso quiere decir, que sus padres lo hicieron con mucho ahínco.

Gruñó entre dientes, al sacar a colación un tema como ese, en especial cuando se trataba de sus padres.

—Sólo bromeo, no sea tan cascarrabias —le sonrió entre un bostezo—. Vaya, ya hace sueño. Entonces, ¿dormiré aquí en la sala? ¿O tiene una habitación que no ocupe? —Preguntó ilusionada.

—Dormirá conmigo —ordenó.

—¡Oh! —Parpadeó grácilmente—. ¿No tengo opciones?

—No.

—Bueno, que le vamos hacer —sonrió dulcemente.

Rin terminó por acercar sus labios a los suyos, regalándole un corto, pero agradable beso.

—Gracias.

—Primero guarde su desorden, y después me da las gracias —dijo al momento en que se levantó y cogió las tazas de la mesa.

—¡Vamos, mañana lo recojo! —Chilló.

—Lo hace ahora o duerme en la calle.

Sólo escuchó los berrinches que escapaban de los labios de la mujer, mientras recogía de mala gana las cosas que estaban sobre de la mesa.

Esperaba que la noche pasara sin percances alguno, y que tuviera las fuerzas y la voluntad de controlarse. Aunque con ese pijama que se cargaba la mujer, mataba todas las malas intenciones que pudieran cruzársele por la cabeza.

~O~

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, encontrándose con un ligero destello de luz que cruzaba por las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal.

Giró su rostro a su costado con la intención de encontrarse con su acompañante, pero esta ya no estaba en la cama. Y aquella lejana melodía que llegaba a sus oídos, le afirmaban que la mujer ya tenía mucho despierta.

Agarró el celular que descansaba en el buro y se dio cuenta que pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, demasiado tarde para él.

Se levantó con pesadez y dio camino hacia el baño, en dónde se lavó el rostro, los dientes y desenredo su cabello.

Al terminar se dirigió hacia la planta baja, encontrándose a la mujer en la cocina, preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno, mientras cantaba y se movía al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba desde su celular.

— _Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size_ —cantaba, mientras cortaba unas fresas—. _She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night…_

La mujer estaba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía y cantaba, que no se dio cuenta que él ya estaba detrás y muy cerca de ella.

—Rin —le susurró sobre la oreja.

Rin dio un ligero respingo y giró sobre sus talones, quedando frente a él.

—Buenos días —le saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buen día —respondió al gesto—. ¿Tiene mucho despierta?

—No mucho… —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Espero no le moleste que esté preparando el desayuno.

Acercó su rostro al de la mujer, acción que ella no rechazó, permaneciendo en el mismo sitio y con la cara bien alzada.

La cogió de la barbilla y la observó detalladamente, ya que le parecía imposible que luciera tan linda esa mañana, a pesar de seguir vistiendo ese ridículo atuendo para dormir.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Cuestionó, mientras esas largas pestañas aletearon sutilmente.

—¿Qué hace de desayunar? —Rozó el carnoso labio inferior con la yema de su pulgar.

—Ah… —Miró de reojo lo que estaba detrás de ella—. Crepas, ¿le gustan crepas? —Sonrió—. Espero y sí, porque no planeo hacer otra cosa.

—Está bien.

—¿Entonces si las comerá? —Musitó sobre sus labios.

—Sí.

—Oh…

Sus labios estuvieron a nada de romper con el simple coqueteo entre sí, pero la interrupción de las puertas del elevador no se los permitió.

Los dos voltearon a ver al intruso, para llevarse una notoria sorpresa al ver a Inu No Taishō, ingresando al departamento.

—Sessho… —calló al verlos—. ¡Rin!

—¡Tío! —Rin se apartó de él y fue corriendo a saludar a su padre—. No sabía que vendría.

—Ni yo —escupió con un dejo de molestia.

—Realmente aproveche que andaba por estas calles —se justificó el hombre.

—Hmmm… —Chasqueó la lengua.

Rin viró a verlo con un gesto desaprobación por su queja, ante la llegada de su padre a su hogar.

—Me alegra verlo —le sonrió—. ¿Ya desayuno? Porque estoy haciendo unas crepas de ensueño.

—Sí, tu tía no me deja salir sin haber ingerido alimento.

—Cómo debe de ser —rió alegre.

—No esperaba encontrarte acá, Rin —mencionó con toda la intención de sacarle información.

—De vez en cuando me quedo con Sesshōmaru —respondió sin dudar—. Aparte, aquí es un buen escondite, para que me dejen descansar un poco de los preparativos de la boda.

—Me lo imagino —le sonrió a la joven mujer.

Mientras observaba a su progenitor, se encontró con esos ojos que mostraba un poco de desconcierto y curiosidad.

Inu No Taishō pudo haberse esperado todo, menos encontrarse en su departamento a Rin. Y quizás había sido una casualidad ventajosa, ya que eso podría romper con las dudas que su padre tenía al respecto a la relación que ellos mantenían.

Ya que la mujer no se encontraba con él, para aparentar absolutamente nada, ya que no había nadie a quien sorprender en ese lugar.

—¿Y a qué ha venido? —Le preguntó a su padre.

—Por unos documentos que te preste —informó, mientras su mirada seguía en Rin.

—Entonces quédese al menos a beber un poco de café, mientras encuentran los documentos que requiere.

—Gracias, hija.

Durante la estadía de su padre, la charla giró alrededor de los preparativos de la boda, que eran efectuados tanto por Irasue, como por Izayoi. Ya que ante el trabajo de la redactora y el poco tiempo que les quedaba, la ayuda de ambas mujeres había sido más que necesaria.

Prácticamente todo lo que resultara al final en ese dicho evento, sería gracias a esas dos mujeres, les gustara o no a ambos. Pero al final, a él poco le importaba. No tenía interés en mezclarse en algo como eso, cuando tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Miró a la castaña, que reía ante la charla que tenía con Inu No Taishō, mostrándose sincera y contenta.

 _Cautivadora._

Estaba seguro que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, porque su padre siempre se mostraba maravillado ante la presencia de Rin.

No sabía si se trataba por el afecto que le tenía, o por la cálida sonrisa y dulce mirada, que embelesaba a cualquiera que estuviera al contacto con ella, como si de un hechizo se tratara.

 _¿Cuántos habrían caído ante ese encantamiento?_

No difería de hombres o mujeres, porque era obvio que atraía a ambos sexos por igual. Izayoi era una prueba de ello, incluso su propia madre era apegada a la castaña, aunque lo negara.

—No, aún no hemos pensado en el viaje de bodas —respondió Rin—. Ni siquiera tengo claro, si podremos hacer dicho viaje.

—¿Qué podría impedir algo tan importante como eso? —Espetó molesto—. ¿Sesshōmaru?

Dirigió su vista hacia su padre, mostrándole que poco le hacia ese tono autoritario y hasta agresivo de su parte. Y que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de responderle.

—Trabajo —intervino la mujer—. Sesshōmaru y yo hemos estado algo sobrecargados de tantos deberes.

—Eso se puede solucionar —aclaró el mayor—. Irasue y Kanna podrían ocuparse de tus proyectos. En cuanto a mi hijo, es obvio que puedo suplantarlo mientras estén de viaje.

—Bueno, eso arregla todo —habló entusiasmada—. ¿No lo cree así, amor?

—Hmmm… —bebió un trago de café.

—Es más, mi regalo de bodas será el viaje —les informó Inu No Taishō—. Sólo dime a dónde quieres ir, y lo tendré listo mañana mismo.

—¡¿En serio, tío?! —Preguntó asombrada.

Inu No Taishō asintió con su cabeza, mientras le regalaba una sencilla sonrisa a Rin.

Sin embargo, su atención recayó en la castaña, ante la espléndida actuación que les estaba regalando a ambos. De tal manera que, si no tuviera presente el detalle de que todo eso era una farsa, le creería el papel de la novia apasionada por su casamiento.

—Bueno, realmente tenemos que pensarlo —mencionó pensativa—. ¿Puede darnos un par de días?

—Los que gustes, hija.

—¡Gracias! —Sonrió ampliamente.

~O~

Todo lo que restó del día se la dedico a la mujer, al invitarla a salir a los lugares que a ella le complaciera, propuesta que aceptó sin poner ninguna excusa.

Fueron a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, después comieron en uno de los restaurantes dentro del centro comercial, y lo que sobró del día, recorrieron uno de los parques que tanto parecía gustarle a la mujer, en dónde no dudo en comprar uno que otro dulce en el proceso.

Ahora se encontraban en el departamento de la castaña, en dónde no hubo rastro alguno del albino.

—Lamento el desorden —se disculpó, mientras recogía algunas envolturas y una que otra prenda—. Le puedo asegurar que todo este lio no fue por mi culpa.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, menos mal me cree —rió—. ¿Desea beber algo?

—No —hizo una pequeña pausa—, ya es hora de que me retire.

—¡Oh! —Dejó caer las cosas sobre el pequeño sofá—. Bueno, supongo que ya lo tengo harto.

—Mañana hay trabajo para ambos —corrigió.

—Eso, trabajo —sonrió irónica—. Aun así, ya hizo mucho por mi este día. Le debo una de tantas —se rascó la mejilla.

—Eso parece.

—¡Ah! —Le apuntó dramáticamente—. Así que sí planea cobrármelas.

—Siempre debo obtener algo a cambio.

—Mi amistad —mencionó, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el pecho—. Eso debería ser suficiente para usted.

—No es lo que quiero.

Rin miró hacia otra dirección y suspiró exageradamente, mostrando la frustración ante no conseguir lo que quería.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo empiezo a pagar mis deudas, señor? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí? —Inquirió, mientras hacia una reverencia innecesaria.

Se acercó a la mujer y la cogió de la barbilla, haciendo que se irguiera y, que esos fascinantes y vivaces ojos miraran a los suyos.

No dudo ni un segundo para besarla, de una manera tan lenta y perceptible, que pudo percibir la textura suave y carnosa de los cuales era dueños esos labios.

Primero fueron besos sutiles, en donde sus labios se tocaban constantemente, sin prisa alguna. Después, el contacto se hizo más profundo al momento en que tentó aquella sedosa lengua con la suya, de tal manera que se abrió paso a la caliente cavidad.

Una de sus manos la sujetó de la nuca, profundizando aquel placentero contacto, mientras su otra mano la posó sobre la espalda baja, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Sintió como aquellos delgados dedos se aferraron a su camisa, al igual que esos senos que rosaban su pecho ante el compás de la agitada respiración de la mujer.

Su lengua rozo el filó de los dientes, el áspero paladar y esa lengua bañada de la suave saliva tanto de ella, como la de él.

Ese beso se había convertido, en uno de los actos más placenteros que había tenido en su vida, sin temor a equivocarse ante la sola idea. Pero se había vuelto tan adictivo, que no tenía intenciones de romper el contacto, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

El sutil gemido se ahogó en sus labios, y fue el motivo por el cual paro el contacto de manera paulatina, mientras sus ojos observaban cada una de las expresiones que recorrían el dulce rostro.

Colocó su pulgar sobre los húmedos labios, al instante en que el contacto terminó por romperse, y centró toda su atención a los cristalinos y marrones ojos.

—¿Besos? —Musitó sobre su pulgar.

—Con eso me basta —respondió—, por el momento.

—¿Y qué pasará si no deseo darle algo más? —Lamió ligeramente la yema de su dedo, mientras le dedicaba esa retadora mirada.

—Me lo dará —aseguró sin titubear.

—No sea tan arrogante.

—Ni usted tan ingenua.

Estiró ligeramente el labio inferior con su pulgar, para enseguida volver a tomar esa boca como suya, aunque fuera un beso más profundo, pero más corto que el anterior.

—Adiós, Rin —se despidió sobre los labios de la mujer.

—Adiós —susurró aterciopeladamente.

Se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la salida, sino lo hacía en esos instantes, tal vez no podría detenerse. Porque no habría nada, ni nadie que impidiera el que la tomara como suya, ni siquiera la misma Rin.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Canción:** All about that bass de Meghan Trainor.

 **¡Hola!**

Es viernes y con ello un nuevo capítulo de Gentle Lie, algo apresurado y con posibles errores de todo tipo, pero era eso o no subir nada. Ya que esté fin de semana estaré ocupada viéndome la primera temporada de Shingeki No Kyojin, preparándome para el estreno de la segunda temporada este primero de abril.

¡Cuatro años esperando esto! ¡Cuatro malditos años! Dx

Pero bueno, más valía que lo sacara hoy y no hasta el otro viernes, hay que mantener la racha que se tiene por el momento.

Ahora sí, demos pasos a los agradecimientos como es debido.

Nenas y nenes (si es que los hay) quiero darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes que siguen y tienen en favoritos la historia, porque gracias a eso ya son 70 favoritos y 72 followers. Sin ustedes estas cifras jamás se hubieran alcanzado.

 **¡Mil gracias!**

También quiero agradecer a las personitas que en cada review que dejan, siempre expresan su cariño, apoyo y palabras que sólo hace que este pechito de infle de orgullo. Cada una de sus palabras, hacen que el entusiasmo crezca y que el ánimo de seguir esta historia continué.

Gracias por hacerme crecer tanto como persona y como escritora, en serio que ayudan un montón.

Y como siempre, su debido reconocimiento a cada una de las personas que dejan sus lindos comentarios, las cuales son:

 **DreamFicGirl, Alambrita, floresamaabc, gina101528, La Rozeta, claudy05 (** por el capítulo 16 **), Milly Taisho (** gracias a ti, nena **), Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Mayuzz, Tatistus, Dani Pasos Lara, Mina Rose (** por los capítulos 15, 16 y 17 **), mixtegaska, melina sesshy (** espero hayas podido entender el fic **), yue yuna, Guest*, GabyInuTaisho, Aleliz, Cleoru Misumi, marce1268, maril y Sofy2011.**

Como siempre les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , que fue creado para todas las amantes del SesshRin.

También recuerden en pasar a las plataformas en las cuales se encuentra **La Rozeta** , en dónde podrán disfrutar de su talento al dibujar a nuestra linda pareja, y de otras más que puede que sean de su agrado.

Recuerden que todos los link los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction, porque no me deja ponerlos por aquí.

Les deseo un buen inicio de fin de semana, que se la pasen muy bien, que se diviertan y que descansen. Que yo las estaré esperando el próximo capítulo con muchas ganas de continuar esta historia.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Milly Taisho.**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

El tiempo había transcurrido con una velocidad increíble, de tal manera, que ahora se encontraba a dos semanas de que la boda se efectuara. Por lo tanto, esa era la última prueba que tenía con los vestidos que usaría para esa fecha.

 _¿Cómo es que termino de esa manera?_

Se hacía esa pregunta con insistencia, mientras guardaba silencio y el modista acomodaba los últimos detalles, antes de mostrar el vestido a las mujeres que le habían acompañado y a ella misma, que no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarse al espejo con las creaciones de su amigo.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó el hombre—. Vamos, ya es hora de que te vean.

Jakotsu la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la pequeña recepción en donde se encontraban sus acompañantes.

La guio hasta a un pequeño pedestal que le hizo subir, quedando a la vista de las mujeres que estaban presentes, encontrándose con las expresiones de cada una de ellas, antes de animarse a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

—¡Hermosa! —Expresó Izayoi, mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

—Te vez muy bonita —dijo Kanna, con su típica calma.

—No hay duda que serás la novia del año, querida —afirmó Kagura.

—Elegante y sobria —habló Irasue—. No esperaba menos de ti, Jakotsu. Sin duda sabes cómo lucir la belleza etérea de Rin y conjugarlo con el refinado gusto de mi hijo.

—¡Basta! —Rió avergonzado el diseñador—. Sólo quiero que mi amiga, luzca como toda una reina.

Ignoró la plática de sus compañeros y viró hacia atrás, para encontrarse con el enorme espejo, viéndose por primera vez con el vestido de novia.

Se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía, y no sólo porque su amigo había creado un vestido hermoso ante sus ojos, sino lo que conllevaba vestir un atuendo así.

 _¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? ¿Ansiedad?_

Al mirar insistentemente su reflejo, buscó desesperadamente alguna emoción que le hiciera sentir algo más allá que esa desolada y agría sensación.

 _Vacía._

Esa era la palabra que la describía perfectamente, porque no había nada que pudiera hacerla sentir una pisca de empatía o de desagrado, simplemente era como una modelo que portaba un elegante vestido de diseñador, y nada más.

Y es que no había nada que celebrar, no existía ningún motivo por el cual sentirse orgullosa. La mentira estaba empezando a carcomerla y era algo que no podría evitar.

—¿Rin? —El modista la llamó con un tono preocupado.

Giró hacia él y hacia las mujeres, encontrándose con toda clase de mirada, desde la preocupada, la curiosa, la intrigada y la apática.

—¿Sí? —Miró de nuevo al modista.

—Cariño, te has quedado en el limbo —musitó—. ¿No te ha gustado el resultado final? —Espetó preocupado.

—¡Claro que sí! —Alzó la voz con fingida felicidad—. Estoy más que fascinada con lo que has hecho para mí —le sonrió—. Sólo que me quede perdida, realmente aun no me creo que estoy a nada de casarme con Sesshōmaru.

—Es obvio, cualquiera estaría igual que tú, al saber que se casaran con mi cachorrito —intervino la orgullosa madre—. No cualquiera pesca un pez de esa magnitud, querida.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír a medias ante las palabras de Irasue, que lo había hecho con toda la intención de amenizar la situación.

Y aunque había una gran verdad detrás de la mofa de la albina, la realidad es que eso poco le importaba.

Sesshōmaru podría ser el hombre más importante del mundo, pero el sentimiento sería el mismo, porque lo único que los unía era un contrato. No había nada más, nada que fundamentará al menos, un consuelo ante el matrimonio que se efectuaría.

 _¿Qué tan importante era el amor?_

Empezaba a ver que era la parte fundamental para unir a dos vidas, y eso era algo de lo carecían. Sólo se trataba de un simple y frío contrato, que les daría la supuesta felicidad que cada uno buscaba.

 _Libertad._

 _Poder._

 _Ella_ buscaba desesperadamente el librarse de una grande carga, que le era imposible de manejar, porque no había nacido para dirigir un emporio, ni mucho menos a un enorme grupo de personas que dependerían de sus decisiones y acciones.

 _Él_ buscaba la supremacía a cada paso que daba, anhelante de superar a los demás y en especialmente a él mismo. El poder era lo que lo mantenía de pie y orgulloso, ante la adversidad, sus admiradores y enemigos.

Tan diferentes, tan disparejos, tan ajenos y ahí estaban ambos, a nada de unir sus vidas para conseguir fines diferentes.

Suspiró y dio una sutil sonrisa al espejo, tratando de calmarse y de paso, a los presentes, que aún eran difíciles de engañar.

—Estoy segura que le fascinara verte así, hija —habló Izayoi—. Sesshōmaru es afortunado, al poder unir su vida a una mujer como tú.

—Eso también es válido —Irasue apoyó esas palabras sarcásticamente.

—¡Gracias! —Les sonrió a ambas.

—Muy bien, sigamos con el segundo —intervino un animado Jakotsu—. Kanna, ayúdala a sacarse el vestido, mientras yo traigo el otro.

—Sí —asintió la joven albina.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, para enseguida seguir los pasos de su amiga, que ya le llevaba uno cuantos de ventaja.

Al llegar el pequeño vestidor y empezar a desvestirse con ayuda de Kanna, ésta se animó a hablar.

—Estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás —expresó ecuánime.

—¿Eh? —Exclamó, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la mujer.

—Te conozco, Rin —dijo, al momento en que terminó por bajarle el vestido—. La boda te está atemorizando, y no es para menos.

—No es…

—Ni si te ocurra negarlo —la miró fríamente—, porque tus ojos no saben mentirme.

Bajó la mirada ante la presión ejercida por la albina, en especial al verse tan vulnerable ante los ojos negros.

—Hoy es la firma del contrato, y la última oportunidad que te queda, antes de que lleves esto a un punto sin retorno.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago, Kanna.

—No lo parece.

—Sesshōmaru no es un mal hombre —trató de convencerla.

—No lo dudo, pero… —hizo una pausa, al colocar el vestido en el gancho y cubrirlo con el protector—. Eso no quita el hecho de que pueda convertirse en un infierno para ti.

—Deberías confiar un poco más en mí, ¿no lo crees? —Rió amargamente.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando encuentres a alguien a quien amar? —Preguntó abruptamente.

—Yo…

—Amar es una parte esencial en ti. No sabes mentir, ni mucho menos ocultar cuando sientes algo especial por alguien —dejó escapar un sutil suspiro—. Ese hombre no permitirá que rompas el contrato, y menos por un deseo «estúpido» y lo sabes muy bien.

»Él te ve como el mejor negocio de su vida, y eso jamás cambiara —la cogió de las manos—. Y tú lo ves como el pase hacia la libertad, pero sólo es un espejismo. Porque no importa el que te libere de la responsabilidad de la textilera, te impedirá avanzar en otros aspectos de tu vida —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Y eso no es una libertad verdadera, Rin.

Su cuerpo tiritó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta, de sólo escuchar las reales y frías palabras de Kanna. De tal manera, que lograba atemorizarla, porque jamás había analizado las cosas de es amanera o, más bien, se había negado a verlas.

—Estas a tiempo.

—¡¿Lista para el siguiente cambio?! —Inquirió entusiasmado el modisto.

Las dos cerraron el tema ante la llegada de Jakotsu, asintiendo a la petición de la prueba del segundo vestido.

No tuvo más alternativa que seguir fingiendo la sonrisa, era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Sin embargo, tenía claro que eso sería poco a lo que se le avecinaba en unas cuantas horas más.

~O~

Aquella vez que lo había propuesto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era esa mujer y lo que representaría en su vida. Pero el que se hiciera realidad a pesar de que nada bueno saldría de ahí, era sinónimo de que su día se volvería un calvario.

Irasue le había informado hacia una semana, que le tocaba trabajar en una sesión con Sara Asano. Trabajo que declinó, pero que resultó ser totalmente obligatorio. No sólo porque había sido la misma Naomi, quien había solicitado que fuera ella quien atendiera esa entrevista, sino también por la presión de sus superiores, más allá de Irasue.

Y ahora estaba allí, aguantando los comentarios mal habidos de la bruja mayor, mientras la hija se comportaba arrogante y caprichosa ante lo se realizaba.

En un principio trató de manejarlo con toda la calma del mundo, limitándose a sonreír y asentir a cualquier cosa, para evitar que el equipo que estaba bajo su responsabilidad ese día, padeciera de la altanería de ambas mujeres. Pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y cuando algo le sacaba de quicio, terminaba por enfrentarlo sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que esas mujeres buscaban, y por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, estaban a nada de conseguirlo.

 _¿Pero que era un empleo más?_

Volvió a prestar atención a Shippō, que se había ofrecido en trabajar a su lado, con tal de ser un soporte para ella y no dejarla caer ante la presión ejercida.

—¡Pero que idiota eres! —Gritó Naomi.

Todos voltearon a ver, para saber había ocurrido ahora, y sólo vio a la chica que le tocó ser víctimas de esas dos brujas.

La joven mujer estaba temblando, su cabeza estaba baja y podía asegurar que estaba a nada de romper en llanto.

 _¡Suficiente!_

—Rin —Shippō la nombró.

Pero eso no lograría nada, porque su paciencia ya había reventado y no dejaría que esas dos desquiciadas insultara una vez más a sus compañeros.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Preguntó en voz alta.

—Me gustaría saber lo mismo —habló Naomi—. ¿Qué clase de gentuza trabaja para ustedes? —La enfrentó—. Su personal son una bola de ineptos y estúpidos…

—Cállese —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Qué se calle! —la encaró.

—¿Cómo te atreves a callarme? —Se alzó ante ella.

Los presentes guardaron silencio, expectantes a lo que se pudiera desatar entre las dos.

—Me atrevo porque puedo —respondió altivamente—, y porque este grupo es mi responsabilidad. Y por ello, no voy a permitir que usted o la mustia de su hija, vengan a entorpecer su trabajo, ni mucho menos a insultarlos.

—Eres una insolente, pero esto no se va a quedar así…

—¿Y que van hacer? —La retó abiertamente—. Sara no es lo suficientemente mujer como para enfrentarme —la nombrada bajó el rostro, ante las palabras que le dedicó—. Y con lo que respecta a usted —sonrió arrogante—. ¿Hará que me despidan? Hágalo, pero le puedo asegurar que perder mi trabajo no impedirá seguir con mis planes. Debe darme algo mejor que eso, para que yo no me casé con Sesshōmaru.

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, tan rápido como soltó aquella información extra. Y eso era lo que buscaba, si al menos la corrían, que valiera la pena y, así dejaría la imagen de esas dos mujeres por los suelos.

—Presionó a los directivos de la editorial, para que fuera yo quien atendiera esta entrevista, cuando este tipo de artículos los escojo yo —era una realidad que todos los presentes sabían—. ¿Para qué? ¿Para provocar todo este circo? ¿Para qué mi cabeza ruede? ¿Para qué mi futuro marido se decepcione de mí? —Rió sarcástica—. Lamento decirle que necesita usar más ese cerebro, porque de esa manera jamás logrará de que su hijita llame la atención de mi futuro esposo.

—Eres una…

—Ni se le ocurra —la interrumpió—. Y ahora que ya sabemos su verdadero motivo y mi respuesta ante ello, es mejor que ambas agarren sus cosas y se larguen de aquí —se hizo aún lado y apunto hacia la puerta.

—¡Esto te va a pesar! —Gruñó Naomi—. Vamos, Sara.

La modelo asintió al levantarse de su asiento y seguir los pasos de su madre, con la cabeza baja y el cuerpo tiritando.

—¡Sara!

La mujer se detuvo abruptamente al momento en que le gritó, pero no se atrevió a virar a verla, simplemente se quedó estática, esperando cualquier cosa de su parte.

—La próxima vez que intentes pelear por un hombre, no lo hagas desde las faldas de tu madre —vio como la mujer apretó sus manos en puños—. Porque es obvio que, si tuvieras dignidad, ni siquiera estarías peleando a un hombre al cual no le interesas.

Sara no dijo nada y siguió los pasos de su madre, dejándola sola con su equipo de trabajo, que se mantuvieron en silencio y mirándola de esa manera tan aplastante.

Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a la joven chica del staff y le sonrió, al verla que aun hipaba y sus manos temblaban.

Miró a su costado y se dio cuenta del líquido que estaba desparramado en el suelo.

—Ya no llores, no pasó nada —tomó las manos de la chica, para confortarla.

—Lo siento tanto, si hubiera sido más cuidadosa… —chilló.

—No fue tu culpa, de esos puedes estar segura.

—Pero la pueden despedir, y todo por mí…

—Oye —la interrumpió y le vio ceñudamente—, deja eso, quieres. No te preocupes por mí —le sonrió dulcemente—. Ahora quiero pedirles el favor de que guardemos todo, y regresemos al trabajo.

—Gracias —le dijo la chica.

—De nada —asintió lo mejor que pudo—. Ahora ayuda a los demás, ¿vale?

La joven mujer asintió y fue a realizar su trabajo como los demás, dejándola a solas con Shippō, que se había mantenido al margen, tal y como se lo había pedido.

—¿Algo que decir?

—No mucho —llevó ambas manos hacia la nuca—. Creo que empezaré a buscar trabajo en otro lado.

—Lo siento —rió amargamente.

—No te preocupes, hiciste lo que debiste, jefa.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Le miró curioso.

—Que nunca me regañas —le hizo saber.

—No es mi trabajo ni como empleado, ni mucho menos como amigo —bajó los brazos y colocó uno sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él—. Eres mi jefa, y tu palabra es ley para mí.

—Gracias —sonrió sinceramente.

—Pero espero me tengas contemplado para tu siguiente empleo.

—No podría trabajar sin ti, Shippō.

—Por eso te amo, jefa —le dio impulsivo y tronado beso en la frente.

No pudo evitar el reír y abrazar al pelirrojo ante tal demostración de cariño y fidelidad, recordándole que no importaba en donde estuviera, siempre era apoyada y animada por las personas que más amaba.

Luego de que el equipo terminara de guardar las cámaras, luces, reflectores, maquillaje, ropa y otras cosas más, todos estaban listos para retirarse del local que habían rentado para hacer la dichosa sesión.

Sin embargo, cuando todos estaban dispuestos a partir, la llegada de la directora de la editorial los hizo congelarse y hacerlos temblar.

Irasue tenía el don de helar la sangre de cualquiera de sus empleados, con sólo mirarlos con esas gemas doradas que tenía por ojos. Algo que le hizo recordar a Sesshōmaru, porque éste tenía el mismo resultado con sus trabajadores.

Y aunque ellos negaran tal similitud, no había duda que ambos eran endemoniadamente parecidos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no están trabajando? —La miró exclusivamente a ella.

Suspiró cansada, y con toda la intención de no entrar en una discusión con su jefa, decidió ser clara. No quería cargar con más estrés del que ya tenía sobre sus espaldas.

—Hubo un problema de comunicación entre las mujeres y yo, así que les pedí cordialmente el que se marcharan —alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al problema—. Y cómo el equipo ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, les daré el día.

—Hmmm…

—Y de una vez te aviso. No te sorprendas cuando recibas la carta de mi despido —se acercó a la mujer—. Aclarado ya el problema, me retiro. Nos vemos en la noche.

No dijo nada y la albina no parecía interesada en saber más de lo que le contó, porque simplemente la dejó ir del lugar.

~O~

Entró a la oficina sin pedir permiso alguno, para encontrarse al albino, que estaba trabajando en un enorme monitor de computadora.

—Hola —saludó escuetamente y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá morado.

—Tu falta de modales me siguen sorprendiendo —dijo sarcástico.

—Ja…

—Vaya, se nota que hoy no ha sido tu día.

—No me preguntes —suspiró fastidiada.

—No planeaba hacerlo —rió.

Hakudōshi dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, para coger la silla corrediza y sentarse frente a ella.

—Pero jamás vienes a mi trabajo, a menos que sea por algo que te está aquejando.

—Que obvia soy —sonrió amargamente.

—Eres un libro abierto para mí, Rin.

—De eso no tengo duda.

Se echó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Su cabeza le retumbaba y ardía, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, y pasaría si no soltaba todo lo que se estaba guardando.

—¿Rin?

—No firmaré el contrato.

El silencio que gobernó al albino y la intensa mirada que le dedicó, era suficiente para saber que el hombre no hablaría, hasta que le dijera el motivo de su decisión.

—No es lo que quiero para mi vida —retiró las manos de su rostro y encaró a su amigo—. Odio mentir, odio engañar a la gente que amo, odio el tener que usar a alguien para un fin tan egoísta… —mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ahoga el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta—. No quiero atarme a él…

»Tengo miedo de quedarme estancada, de no realizarme, de que las oportunidades se me escapen de las manos, sólo porque estoy unida a alguien que ni siquiera quiero —cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Quiero casarme amando, ¿puedes entenderlo?

Hakudōshi se quedó callado, para limitarse a observarla con esos intensos y fríos ojos violetas. De esa manera que llegaba a congelarle la sangre, a tal grado, que no era capaz de enfrentarlo.

—¡Di algo, por favor! —Exigió al no aguantar esa situación.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntó estoico—. ¿Es tu última decisión?

—Sí —respondió insegura.

—¿Recuerdas cuando planeamos todo esto?

—Sí…

—¿Y recuerdas lo último que te dije, antes de que fueras a proponerse a Sesshōmaru?

—Sí.

—No lo parece.

—Hakudōshi…

—Ni se te ocurra refutarme nada, Rin —habló agriamente—. Te dije que, si no estabas segura de hacer algo así, era mejor que lo olvidaras y consiguieras otra idea para apoyar a tu padre.

»Evaluaste la situación por más de un mes, viendo los pros y los contras de dicha idea, y al final decidiste hacerlo —su voz se agravó—. Fuiste a proponérselo a un hombre, que ni siquiera en el mundo te hacía. Lo incomodaste, lo atosigaste y presionaste para que aceptara la propuesta. Y después lo orillaste a seguir un juego circense, a pesar de que el sujeto odiaba ese tipo de cosas, a tal grado que incluso lograste que se acoplara y encima, te propusiera matrimonio ante los medios —frunció aún más el ceño—. Están a unas horas de estar ante un juez para la firma del contrato, a dos semanas de que la dichosa boda se realice y me vienes a decir que al final no lo harás.

»¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar de esa manera con el orgullo de un hombre? —Le cuestionó enojado.

Rin se quedó petrificada al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, y no porque fuera la primera vez que lo veía enojado, sino porque estaba enojado especialmente con _ella_.

—A ti te da igual, porque nada pierdes, pero él… —se inclinó aún más hacia ella—. Le prometiste algo, y ahora lo dejarás sin nada. ¿Cuál crees que va ser su reacción? —Rió—. Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en ello, ¿verdad?

—No quiero esto para mí —insistió.

—Él tampoco, y lo orillaste a hacerlo —le recordó—. Qué fácil es para ti lavarte las manos. Porque no serás tú la que esté en tela de juicio, sino él.

—¿De qué lado estas? —Espetó incrédula, ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—No es obvio —la miró fríamente—. Si yo fuera Sesshōmaru, y me salieras con esa mala jugada, te aniquilaría sin contemplaciones. Y no hay duda de que eso hará.

»Puedes ser la mujer más aguerrida y valiente del mundo pero, aunque te cueste admitirlo, hay una gran diferencia entre tú y él —su voz se suavizo—. Puedes tener mi apoyó y de los demás, pero no somos ni la cuarta parte de astutos y certeros de lo que es ese sujeto —habló sin dudar—. Si lo traicionas, él no se detendrá y te destruirá, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

—No le tengo miedo —aseguró.

—Por el momento —suspiró—. Ni siquiera yo soy tan estúpido, como para enfrentarme a alguien como él.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Para que sepas a lo que te vas a enfrentar, si decides el no firmar ese contrato —su mirada se oscureció—. Lo más importante para un hombre como Sesshōmaru, es su orgullo. Y eso, está encima por cualquier cosa, y no dudará en aniquilarte con tal de restaurarlo.

Bajó la mirada, tratando de entender cada una de las palabras que le dijo Hakudōshi, a pesar de que el tono y la forma en que se lo escupió, no fue agradable.

Sin embargo, no podía tirar por la borda las advertencias de su amigo, porque ella misma se había percatado, de que no se le podía tocar las narices a un hombre como Sesshōmaru.

Era un tipo peligroso, sin escrúpulos y con la suficiente sangre fría, para aniquilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Rin.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos violetas, que mostraban benevolencia y calidez.

—¿Recuerdas el por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Por mi padre… —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz de manejar la textilera?

—Yo…

—No dudo de tu inteligencia y destreza —la cogió de las manos y pegó su frente a la suya—. André te enseño bien, pero no es suficiente, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—No naciste, ni fuiste enseñada para dirigir a un emporio detrás de un escritorio —le recordó—. Eres demasiado independiente y libre, como para cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande —suspiró—. ¿Sabes que es lo que ocurrirá si te haces cargo de la textilera?

La sola pregunta la asustó y mucho, porque eso era lo que más le temía, más allá de que el trabajo de su familia quedará en manos de otras personas.

Sabía que, si aceptaba el cargo, su alma se agotaría poco a poco, sus planes se quedarían en el olvido, sus fuerzas se extinguirían y sólo viviría para algo que no le gusta y no la llenaba como persona.

 _Temía a perderse._

La responsabilidad de manejar una empresa era demandante, y si no tenía el carácter para llevarlo a cabo, sería tragada por completo y eso era lo más le asustaba.

—André no te crío para ser su remplazo, te crío para que forjaras tu propio camino —musitó—. Él no quiere ver cómo te consumes…

—Hakudōshi…

—Pero tampoco es justo que todo su trabajo y esfuerzo se vaya por la borda —la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola cariñosamente—. Y sabes muy bien, cuál es la única manera de evitar un mal mayor…

 _Sesshōmaru._

—Lo siento, no quise ser un patán —dijo afligido—. Cual sea tu decisión, yo la apoyaré, es una promesa.

—No hay problema —se limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos—. Y gracias por escucharme y hablarme con tanta sinceridad.

—Ni lo digas, que estoy empezando a sentirme mal…

Abrazó nuevamente al peli-violeta y ocultó su rostro entre cuello y hombro de su amigo, tratando de agarrar un poco de las fuerzas que él poseía, si es que eso era posible.

—Gracias…

~O~

Seis de siete ya estaban presentes en la sala de junta, en donde laboraba Kōga, sólo estaban a la espera de la persona que faltaba en dicha reunión.

Ella era acompañada por Kohaku como su abogado y Hakudōshi como su testigo. Mientras por parte de Sesshōmaru, su representante era Kōga y su testigo era nada más que Kagura.

La plática que se había apoderado de la sala, lograba que la tensión se disipara al menos un poco, a pesar que para ella no había cambiado.

Se había limitado a quedarse callada y mantener la mirada baja, poniendo como excusa el celular que tenía entre sus manos, como si en cualquier momento alguna llamada importante se fuera a presentar.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que ansiaba en realidad, ya que no sabía nada de su trabajo y de la decisión que tomaría la junta directiva, por el atrevimiento que tuvo esa tarde contra Naomi y Sara.

—¿Estas bien, cariño?

La pregunta salida de la voz de Kagura, hizo que levantara el rostro y enfrentarse no sólo con los ojos escarlata, sino con la de todos los demás. Pero era esa mirada bañada en oro, la que lograba calarle con intensidad.

—Estoy cansada —respondió sin muchos ánimos—, ha sido un día difícil.

—Lo había olvidado, hoy te tocó trabajar con la bruja de Asano —informó a todos los presentes.

—Sí…

Dirigió su atención a Sesshōmaru, que mostró una mueca de descontento ante lo que había escuchado, pero no se animaba a cuestionarla al respecto. Quizás lo haría ante la primera oportunidad que se le diera, después de la firma del contrato.

—Que afán el tuyo de recordar lo desagradable, bruja —escupió Hakudōshi.

—¿Perdona? —Kagura abrió su abanico con sublime elegancia—. No recuerdo haberte preguntado a ti, víbora.

—Pero lo escucho, y con sólo oírte me da migraña.

—Cómo si me importara…

—Oigan, dejen de pelear —les regañó Kohaku.

—Sí, no es momento de que se digan sus verdades —apoyó Kōga, aunque mostraba aquella sonrisa lobuna.

Vio como el mayor de los albinos, se cruzó de brazos y perdió su vista en otra dirección, mostrando lo poco que le importaba la discusión entre los presentes.

Un gran alivio, porque al menos ya no tenía esos meticulosos ojos sobre de ella, que cuestionaban todo lo que esos labios no pronunciaban.

Así permanecieron por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta corrediza fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a la persona que faltaba.

—Buenas noches —saludó con voz amable—. Lamento mi tardanza…

—No se preocupe —dijo Kōga, mientras recibía al hombre con una reverencia.

—Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, juez —le siguió Kohaku.

—Gracias.

Observó al hombre mayor de apariencia bonachona, que mostraba esa amable sonrisa y esa mirada adormilada.

—Un gusto verlos, muchachos —se dirigió a los abogados y Hakudōshi—. Nunca pensé que trataría un asunto así con antiguos alumnos, en especial con el talento desperdiciado.

—Yo ya lo hacía muerto, viejo —Hakudōshi arremetió burlón.

—No lo dudo —rió.

—No es una visita social, Bokusenō —intervino Sesshōmaru.

Todos los presentes —a excepción de Kōga—, se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con la que el albino le hablo al hombre.

—Sesshōmaru, me sorprende esa impaciencia.

—Me molesta que sea usted quien de legalidad de este contrato —fue sincero.

—No deberías ser tan desconfiado, no planeo decirle nada a tu padre —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Mi ética, no me lo permite.

Rin pasó su mirada del juez, hacia Sesshōmaru, ya que no se había esperado que ellos dos se conocieran y, sobre todo, que resultara ser amigo de Inu No Taishō.

—No es por ser grosera, pero me interesa el que se entre en materia —mencionó hastiada la pelinegra—. Tengo asuntos que atender, después de esto.

—Kagura tiene razón —apoyó Kohaku—, es mejor que empecemos.

Nadie se negó ante la petición y los abogados empezaron a charlar con el juez, mientras éste revisaba cada una de las hojas del contrato.

Así se mantuvieron durante unos largos minutos, en donde sólo los hombres de la ley hablaban entre ellos. Mientras Kagura y Hakudōshi no dejaban de fastidiarse, y en cuanto a Sesshōmaru y ella, sólo se limitaban a guardar silencio y mirarse.

Era como si él estuviera intuyendo algo, no sabía si era un tipo muy persuasivo o su apariencia decía mucho de sí. Pero lo único que podía hacer, era soportar y mantenerse firme.

—Cada punto estipulado, ¿fue supervisado por los interesados? —Preguntó Bokusenō.

—Sí —respondieron en conjunto.

—¿No hay ningún punto que deseen cambiar? —Siguió cuestionando.

—No —respondió Sesshōmaru.

—¿Señorita Lowell?

—Ninguno, señor.

—Bien —asintió ante su respuesta—. Los testigos…

Hakudōshi y Kagura prestaron atención, al momento de ser mencionados, mostrando cada uno sus típicas caretas.

Kagura lucia aburrida y con una ansiedad de que eso terminara, mientras el albino sonreía ladinamente.

—¿Están al tanto de lo que se trata este contrato? —Les preguntó a los dos.

—Sí.

—Así es, viejo.

—¿Y están aquí por voluntad propia? —Prosiguió Bokusenō.

—Sí —respondieron a la par.

—¿Ya ha leído el contrato?

—Sí —dijo Kagura.

—Obvio —mostró un dejo de fastidio—. Ya deja tantas formalidades, que todos los que estamos acá, sabemos de qué va esto.

Bokusenō sólo sonrió ante la insolencia de Hakudōshi, mostrando como si tal actitud fuera normal para él. Y quizás lo era, ya que había sido el maestro del albino, cuando éste estudió la carrera de abogacía.

—El contrato está en perfecto orden, no se ha encontrado ningún tipo de fraude o beneficio extra para cualquiera de los dos, y cada uno de los presentes está consciente de lo que trata —le entregó el contrato a Kōga—. Ante la actitud positiva por ambas partes, doy el derecho a que se plasmen las firmas en las hojas indicadas. Y como primera instancia, necesito la firma de los testigos.

Kōga se levantó y entregó el contrato a Kagura, señalándole las líneas en donde debía poner su firma y sello.

Acción que realizó sin demora alguna, para enseguida entregárselo a Hakudōshi, que no necesitó de la intervención de Kohaku.

Al terminar el albino, dejó los documentos en medio de la mesa, retándolos abiertamente.

Quería ver cuál de los dos sería el valiente para dar el siguiente paso, y no había duda de quién tomaría la iniciativa.

Sesshōmaru cogió el documento y sin vacilar ni un sólo segundo, plasmó su firma en donde le fue indicado y colocó el sello de su familia de manera fuerte y clara. Al terminar, le entregó el documento, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el contrato de frente y con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, que esperaba pacientemente para ser usado.

Bajó la vista al momento en que Kohaku, empezó a señalarle los espacios que debía llenar, para así darle fin a la reunión que los mantenía a los siete encerrados. Así que asintió ante las palabras de su abogado y realizó su labor.

 _Estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás._

 _No vale la pena sacrificarse._

 _Esto no es lo que quieres._

 _¿Qué harás cuando encuentres el amor?_

Sólo estaba a una firma para oficializar el contrato, pero sus pensamientos no le permitían ver con claridad, la hacían dudar de su idea, de su seguridad, de todo.

 _¿Por qué lo haces?_

 _¿Por quién lo haces?_

Llegó de golpe la charla que tuvo con Hakudōshi, recordándole la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba en ahí. Y por ese motivo no podía dar marcha atrás, ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Plasmó su firma en la última línea y puso el sello correspondiente, para en seguida entregarle el documento a su abogado.

Kohaku entregó el contrato al juez, que no tardo absolutamente nada, para colocar su firma y el sello de confirmación, en dónde avalaba el contrato como válido, ante la ley del país.

—Como juez ciento siete del distrito de Tokio, certifico este contrato. Cada uno de los puntos establecidos tomaran forma, al momento en que se lleven las amonestaciones matrimoniales y ambos estén oficialmente casados —dijo Bokusenō—. Si esto es todo, doy por cerrada la reunión, son libres de disponer de su tiempo.

Exhaló pesadamente y se desparramó en el asiento, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. A pesar de que su razón y sentimientos seguían manteniendo una frenética guerra campal, que no parecía tener fin.

Alzó sus parpados y se encontró con los fulminantes ojos dorados, que la veía sin vacilar y casi sin parpadear. Una mirada que le decía que esa noche aun no llegaba a su fin.

~O~

Si su día no había sido suficientemente pesado, tenía que aguantarse la cena que su padre había organizado para esa noche. Teniendo la presencia de todos los Tukusama e Irasue.

Desde que pusieron un pie en el comedor, el único tema que se discutía era el de su boda con Sesshōmaru. Sin embargo, eran los únicos que no parecían tener el ánimo, ni las ganas de hablar sobre el tema.

Sesshōmaru mostraba su estoico y desinteresado comportamiento, algo que no le extrañaba a nadie.

En cuanto a ella, el cansancio, el estrés, la inquietud, las dudas y su posible despido de su trabajo, la tenían al límite. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, y eso ya eran palabras mayores al tratarse de alguien como ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hija?

Todos callaron ante la cuestión que soltó repentinamente Izayoi, ganándose de las miradas de todos, incluso la del despreocupado Inuyasha.

—Ah… —sonrió menguadamente—. Sí, sólo estoy fatigada.

—Cada día estas más anciana… ¡Auch! —Gritó al momento en que Inu No Taishō, le dio un palmazo en la cabeza.

—Sí, quizás sea eso —trató de agarrar el humor del menor de los albinos.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso, Rin? —Le preguntó preocupado su padre.

—Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—De hecho, deberías sentirte aliviada —agregó Irasue—. Ya recibí la carta que me mencionaste en la tarde. No te despidieron, pero si te sancionaron y te han puesto la primera marca roja.

Las preguntas se agolparon abruptamente, cuestionando el motivo del porque había sucedido tal cosa. De tal manera, que su dolor de cabeza se disparó enseguida.

—¡Guarden silencio!

Los murmullos se apagaron de golpe, ante la imponente voz de Sesshōmaru, que a pesar de haber alzado la voz a los demás, su atención estaba sobre de ella.

—Rin —la llamó.

—Corrí a las Asano, cuando mi trabajo era realizarles una entrevista —confesó—. Y realmente me sorprende que no me hayan cortado la cabeza… —miró a Irasue.

—No abogue por ti, si es lo que estás pensando —aclaró la mujer—. Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú, querida.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así, Rin? —Preguntó Inu No Taishō.

—Bueno…

—Sus motivos tuvo —intervino André—. Y no creo que sea algo que deba explicarnos, son cosas de su trabajo.

Se sintió aliviada ante la intervención de su padre, y el confort se extendió al sentir sobre su mano, la mano de Sesshōmaru.

Era un agarre sumamente gentil y cálido, que le hizo sentir una contradictora sensación de paz y desconfianza.

 _Sí al menos no tratara de jugar con ella._

Luego de la tensa cena, se dispusieron a seguir charlando en la sala principal, en dónde el tema de conversación volvió a centrarse en la boda.

Aunque tres de ellos no estaban interesados en seguir esa charla, ya que el menor de los Tukusama, se dispuso a jugar en su _3Ds_.

Sesshōmaru sólo se había dispuesto a perder su vista en el gran ventanal, mientras bebía un poco de whisky.

Y ella había puesto de escusa, de qué tenía que realizar una llamada importante, para poder escaparse de todo ese ajetreo, y poder aclarar sus ideas.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del gran jardín de la residencia, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la agradable brisa nocturna, en compañía del manto oscuro, las tenues estrellas, la luna menguante y el cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus dedos.

 _Paz._

Eso era lo que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, alejarse de tantas palabrerías y cuestionamientos innecesarios.

—Así que fuma.

Tembló ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Sesshōmaru, pero no abrió los ojos y se dispuso a dar una calada más a su casi extinto cigarrillo.

—¿Le molesta?

—Sí.

—Hay más bancas por esa dirección —indicó con el cigarro, mientras exhalaba el humo.

Sesshōmaru le arrebató el cigarrillo, orillándola a que reaccionara y lo enfrentara, para sólo ver como apagaba la breva en una de las tablas de la banca.

—¡Oiga! —Exclamó molesta.

—¿A caso no le dijeron que es malo para la salud?

—Vamos —rió amargamente—, ni que me la pasara fumando todos los días. Sólo llego a probar uno o dos al año.

—Hmmm…

—Así como usted hace ejerció para liberarse del estrés, yo necesito el cigarro para conseguir lo mismo.

—Sirve más una bolsa de boxeo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no tengo un gimnasio personal, y mucho menos voy a gastar para ir a uno.

—Le presto el mío —ofreció impasible.

—Vaya, su generosidad me sorprende cada día más.

—¿Por qué no me dijo lo que ocurrió con Sara?

El giró de la charla le molesto, pero sabía que se daría y, quizás, las preguntas ante su duda al momento de firmar, también sería algo que le reclamaría.

—Asunto mío.

—No lo creo.

—Hmmm…

—Me pide que confíe en usted, cuando no es capaz de confiar en mí. No le encuentro lógica a sus peticiones, Rin.

—Soy celosa con mi trabajo —se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y estiró sus piernas—. Lo que ocurra ahí, es sólo asunto mío.

Se formó un sofocante silencio entre los dos, que le provocaba las ganas de levantarse e irse de ahí.

Pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro, permaneció sentada, mientras perdía su vista en el oscuro cielo.

—Dudo.

—¿Ah? —Miró hacia su costado, centrando su atención en el hombre.

—Tuvo la oportunidad de retractarse, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? —Viró a verla.

—Sabe mis motivos, no hay más respuesta que esa —Alzó su mano izquierda y observó el anillo que vestía su dedo anular—. En cuanto a usted, no titubeo ni un sólo segundo.

—No tengo nada que perder.

—¿No? —Rió—. ¿Y yo sí?

—Sí el contrato se diera a conocer, no sólo defraudaría a su padre, sino a las demás personas que creen en usted —le hizo saber.

—¿Y usted no? —Espetó molesta.

—Mis padres me conocen tan bien, que no les sorprendería —respondió sinceramente—. Y tampoco me importaría lo que opinaran al respecto. Así que no, no me afectaría.

»En cuanto a usted, las cosas son totalmente diferentes. La gente que la rodea, cree en su amabilidad, sinceridad y bondad —la vio fijamente—. Sería un golpe duro, al darse cuenta que los engañó y manipuló a su antojo, y más si se enterarán que la idea fue suya y no mía.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó iracunda.

—Aún está a tiempo de rectificar —habló sosegadamente—. El plazo se termina dentro de dos semanas.

Se quedó muda ante las palabras del albino, ya que esperaba una actitud agresiva y amenazadora de su parte. Pero lo único que estaba recibiendo, era la oportunidad de romper con toda esa maraña de mentira, que habían formado desde que él había aceptado el llevar a cabo dicha sociedad.

—No…yo no… —se giró y lo miró desorientada—. ¿Por qué?

—Ya se lo dije, yo no tengo nada que perder —respondió al virar a verla—. Es usted la que sale perdiendo, sin importar los beneficios de dicha unión.

—¿Está preocupado por mí? —Espetó dudosa.

—No —respondió al instante.

—¿Entonces? —Cuestionó más perdida que antes.

—Dos semanas es suficiente para que piense bien lo que en verdad desea hacer —dijo, ignorando la pregunta que le hizo—. Y yo respetaré su decisión —se levantó y acomodó su saco en el proceso—. Hasta mañana, Rin.

El hombre dio paso hacia donde se encontraba su coche, sin siquiera girar su rostro, y tampoco ella se animó a detenerlo.

Su cabeza estaba en un estado de shock, ante las palabras de Sesshōmaru, a las cuales no le haya una explicación lógica.

 _¿Por qué le daba tal oportunidad? ¿Por qué se volvió tan condescendiente de la noche a la mañana? ¿Por qué la hacía dudar?_

~O~

Había tomado la decisión de permanecer en la mansión, las últimas dos semanas que faltaban para la boda. Por ese motivo se encontraba ahí, acostada en el amplio sofá, tomando como almohada una de las piernas de su padre, mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—, siempre me conforta cuando me conscientes de esta manera.

—Me alegra el poder ayudarte —dijo suavemente.

—Siempre me ayudas —se giró, para quedar boca arriba y mirar a su progenitor—. ¿Estás emocionado por la boda?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Le miró curiosa.

—Es que tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados —rió apenado—. Estoy feliz, porque sé que estarás en buenas manos. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento triste, porque de alguna manera siento que te está robando de mis brazos —le pellizcó dulcemente la mejilla—. Supongo que es un sentimiento que todo padre siente, cuando sabe que su pequeña bebé, está a punto de convertirse en mujer.

—Sesshōmaru no es un hombre afectuoso, así que ese sigue siendo un trabajo exclusivo para ti, papá —trató de animarlo.

—Es bueno saber eso —rió divertido.

Se incorporó repentinamente, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas y mirando fijamente a su desconcertado padre.

—¿Cuál es la receta para un buen matrimonio?

—¡Ah! —Suspiró aliviado—. Por desgracia, no hay manuales para ello.

—Hmmm… —hizo un ligero puchero—. ¿Entonces?

—¿A qué le temes, hija? —Le acarició la mejilla.

—No lo sé —cerró los ojos ante el contacto que su padre le regalaba—. Sólo quiero que todo resulte.

—Es algo que sólo pueden determinar ustedes dos —la cogió del rostro con ambas manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Es su labor el lograr que su matrimonio salga a flote y no caiga ante las adversidades. Ambos son fuertes y decididos, esa es una ventaja que muy pocas parejas tienen, así que aprovechen sus virtudes para que todo salga bien.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —mintió.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Aunque también serviría el que le hagas un privado una vez a la semana, eso también ayuda...

—¡Papá! —Rió divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso no me estas pidiendo consejos? —Preguntó entre risas.

—¡Gracias! —Lo abrazó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por confiar en mí…

—Jamás me has defraudado, así que no hay motivos por los cuales desconfiar de ti —dijo con una seguridad apabullante.

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello de su padre, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

 _Ya no quería seguir mintiendo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Nintendo 3Ds:** Es una vídeo consola portátil de la compañía Nintendo, que fue lanzada desde el 26 de febrero del 2011, y que hasta la fecha se ha mantenido gracias a su catálogo de juegos y diversas actualizaciones.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy para cumplir con el capítulo del viernes, que yo sé que debió ser del viernes pasado, pero no hubo cosillas que impidieron el que actualizara. Pero ya estoy aquí, dando la cara y traerles un capítulo más.

Como siempre, espero que la entrega sea de su agrado y lo disfruten igual como el anterior. Aunque a veces cueste sacarlos a los mendigos, yo aún me pregunto cómo les puede gustar, pero bueno…

El capítulo es dedicado a **Milly Taisho** , que es una lectora fiel y una de las administradoras de **Elixir Plateado**.

Yo sé que no es el capítulo más positivo y emocionante del mundo, pero al menos espero que pueda lograr distraerte un poco y bajar cualquier inquietud, nervio o miedo.

Sabes que se te queremos un montón, que todas nuestras vibras y buenos pensamientos están contigo. Y estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos y con todas las ganas del mundo.

Sólo recuerda que tienes un grupo al cual dirigir, regañar y corregir, por esas espantosas faltas de ortografía que tenemos. XD

 **¡La mejor de las suertes!**

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos, a las personas que han agregado la historia en su lista de favoritos e historias que siguen, cómo también a todos los lectores anónimos que, aunque no sigan o no comenten, sé que están ahí presentes.

Y cómo siempre, el reconocimiento a las personitas que dejan sus hermosos reviews. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de sus comentarios de ayuda y de sus palabras cargadas de tantos sentimientos, por cada capítulo leído.

 **DreamFicGirl, floresamaabc, Rozeta, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, ookami-ouji, gina101528, None, Mina Rose, mixtegaska, GabyInuTaisho, Cleoru Misumi, Tatistus, Milly Taisho, Alambrita, maril (** ¡Eres el review 350 **!), Ozebelly, marce1268, Mayuzz, Dani Pasos Lara, kikyou1312 y Abigz.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas!**

Como siempre les invito a que se unan al grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , para todos las amantes del SesshRin, para que se enamoren cada día más de esta hermosa pareja.

También, no olviden en darle una vuelta al trabajo realizado por **La Rozeta** , que es una gran dibujante del SesshRin y otros personajes del mundo del anime/manga.

Todos los links los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Les deseo un bonito inicio de fin de semana (creo que algunos ya saldrán de vacaciones de semana santa, corríjanme si me equivoco), que se la pasen muy bien, que se diviertan y se me cuiden mucho, que aquí las estaré esperándolas el próximo viernes.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Chapter 20 (Primera parte)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte.**  
 **(Primera parte)**

La mañana se había hecho presente, no sólo con la presencia de la brillante luz de sol y el cantar de las típicas cigarras, sino también por el ajetreo que se realizaba a las afueras del gran recinto.

La gente a cargo del evento se movía de un lado al otro, cargando una cosa u otra, teniendo gran similitud con las hormigas harrieras. Que cumplían con su labor, como si eso fuera lo único que les quedaba por hacer en el resto de sus vidas.

Aunque la metáfora no era precisamente congruente, ya que sólo se trataban de personas que trabajaban por un fin propio. El que su labor tuviera que ver con la boda, no los ligaba de ninguna manera.

El día había llegado y con ello la decisión que tomaría Rin. Ya que no la había visto durante cinco días, y ni siquiera había tenido el interés de llamarla para saber el veredicto final. Sabiendo que el presionarla, simplemente lograría que las cosas salieran por un rumbo que no le beneficiaría.

Pero viendo que las cosas estaban transcurriendo sin ningún contratiempo, le decía que era un buen augurio, y que su alianza seguía en pie.

 _Y más le valía que así fuera._

Había decidido el ir por el lado pacífico y demostrar su apoyo «moral» a la redactora, al darle la «oportunidad» de arrepentirse. Sin embargo, ese no era su propósito. No importaba cual fuera la decisión de la mujer, él haría lo necesario para que la respuesta siempre fuera afirmativa.

 _La amabilidad es tu mayor aliado._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Hakudōshi, cuando éste le había llamado, antes de que se realizara la junta para la firma del contrato.

El albino no había dudado en revelarle las intenciones y pesares de Rin, con tal de que dicha unión se diera entre los dos. Y eso era lo que no llegaba a comprender del todo…

 _¿Qué es lo que ganaba? ¿Cuál era el verdadero interés de Hakud_ _ō_ _shi Tanaka?_

Según a palabras de Kagura, ese sujeto era de esas víboras que se caracterizaban por ser inteligentes, escurridizas y ponzoñosamente letales. Algo que no dudaba, sabiendo de quien era hijo y al ver la manera en que estaba moviendo las fichas del tablero, sin dejar ningún margen de error.

Gruñó entre dientes, de sólo recordar de que era una persona que no podía controlar o manipular a su antojo, y eso era lo que más le cabreaba.

No importaba que el hombre jugara a su favor, simplemente el que fuera el tercero en la partida, le hacía enardecer la sangre y perder los estribos con facilidad.

En especial, al darse cuenta del poderoso control que tenía sobre Rin, de tal manera que era inexplicable.

Rin no se dejaba guiar y mucho menos manipular, hecho que demostraba con su propio padre, que se suponía era la persona más importante y valiosa para ella. Sin embargo, Hakudōshi se convertía en la excepción a la regla, y de una manera apabulladora e increíble.

Demostrando que tenía el don de la inteligencia, la astucia y la palabra, y eso ya lo convertía en un triunfador nato. Características particulares de los religiosos, políticos, abogados, oradores y estafadores.

 _Hakud_ _ō_ _shi Tanaka era un prodigio._

A pesar de que reconocer tal cosa no era de su agrado, no podía desprestigiar lo que era más que evidente. Y cada día que pasaba, el albino tenía la habilidad de demostrárselo cuantas veces fuera necesario, para que no se olvidará que él también era un personaje importante en la obra principal.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo, bebé?

 _Hablando de víboras._

Chasqueó la lengua ante la inesperada e innecesaria presencia de su madre, que ya estaba tomando asiento en el amplió sofá de la habitación.

Giró su rostro hacia la dirección de la mujer, que le miraba altivamente y le sonreía con prepotencia, características particulares de tan peculiar personaje.

—¿A caso ya no deseas casarte? —Preguntó «agobiada»—. Eso sería atroz, harías desdichada a la pobre de Rin —cerró los ojos y colocó la mano sobre su pecho.

—Deje de divagar —articuló con hastió—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Irasue rodó los ojos ante la negativa de seguir con su drama, y mostró una mueca de desagrado. Pero eso no había sido suficiente, para hacerla partir de la habitación.

—Nada en particular —miró las uñas teñidas de guinda, como si eso fuera lo más interesante por hacer—, simplemente buscaba un poco de entretenimiento. Pero parece ser, que no tienes ánimos de actuar para tu _máthair._

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la albina, que demostraba abiertamente lo único que buscaba de él.

 _Un momento de diversión._

Aunque sospechaba que no había sido su primera opción, pero con lo atareada que debería estar la castaña, no era la victima perfecta para su madre. Así que su último recurso había sido él, para su desgracia.

Torció la boca y volvió su atención hacia la ventana, posando su vista en las personas de fuera, eso era mucho mejor que seguirle el juego a su progenitora. Tal vez así, se aburriría y se iría de la recamara.

—¿Estás feliz?

—No se irá, ¿verdad? —Escupió con fastidio.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de la dama, logró llamar su atención nuevamente.

Irasue tenía su rostro girado hacia la izquierda, con los ojos cerrados y los labios cubiertos por los largos y finos dedos, mientras apoyaba la mano izquierda en el asiento del sofá.

Alzó la ceja, mostrando abiertamente la poca credibilidad que le daba a esa pose de madre sufrida, que era el papel que amaba desempeñar la albina mujer.

—Eres un grosero —musitó—. Qué tratar así a la mujer que te trajo al mundo, con tanto amor, esfuerzo y dolor. Sobre todo, dolor…—hipó. Pero aun así siguió con el monologo maternal—. Si tu padre supiera como me tratas, ya te hubiera tumbado un par de muelas por ingrato…

Rodó los ojos y torció la boca ante el drama que le estaba montando la mujer. Sabía que, si no le daba lo que buscaba, seguiría así hasta terminara explotando y comportándose como un verdadero patán.

Hecho que jamás había ocurrido, porque al final siempre terminaba cediendo ante las «necesidades» de su progenitora, por mucho que las odiara.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de esta innecesaria charla, madre? —Espetó directamente.

—Yo sólo quiero que te abras conmigo —dijo, mientras limpiaba las falsas lágrimas—. Que desahogues cualquier inquietud, antes de que la boda se efectué.

—No hay nada.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió—. ¿Alguna inseguridad? ¿Miedo? ¿Insatisfacción?

—Nada.

—Así que todo marcha tal y como lo has planeado, cachorrito —pronunció desilusionada—. Eres tan aburrido, Sesshōmaru.

—Lamento no servirle como bufón, madre.

—Creo que Izayoi, tuvo mejor suerte al tener un hijo como Inuyasha —echó con una sórdida sonrisa—. Puede ser un mocoso idiota, pero al menos es divertido.

Sus muelas rechinaron ante la presión que ejerció en su mandíbula, acción que mostraba lo desagradable que le era que mencionaran o lo compararan con su medio hermano.

—Vaya, así que al final si tienes orgullo de hijo —sonrió satisfecha—. Tranquilo, cariño. Es imposible que tuviera un imbécil como hijo —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Sabías que los hombres heredan la inteligencia de sus madres? Deberías estar agradecido por ese intelecto que te herede, cariño.

»Aunque dudo que tu hermanito saliera tonto por Izayoi, quizás fue un fallo y lo idiota lo saco de tu padre —se quedó pensativa—. Sí, eso debió haber ocurrido.

—¿Ya acabo? —Cuestionó molesto—. ¿O aun gozaré de su presencia?

—Lo haré hasta que me contestes —sonrió altiva.

—¿Contestarle qué?

—¿Estás feliz? —Agudo su mirada—. ¿Rin te hace feliz?

Observó a su madre fijamente, manteniéndose erguido e imponente, mostrando que no caería ante cualquier provocación, ni mucho menos a la enrevesada telaraña que tejía la mujer.

Darle tal poder a una mujer como su madre, era prácticamente un suicidio. Lo sabía, porque ya la había visto actuar, y no era algo que deseaba experimentar en carne propia.

—¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Es tan difícil darme una respuesta? —Inquirió con insistencia.

Frunció el entrecejo y separó sus labios, para darle una «atenta» despedida a su madre, pero el firme toque a la puerta, fue lo que detuvo su plan.

—¿Quién?

—Inu No Taishō.

Su mirada se posó de la puerta, para enseguida quedar sobre su madre, que ya tenía la vista perdida en otra parte y con la boca torcida.

Sabía que esa actitud no era porque se tratara de Inu No Taishō, sino porque le habían interrumpido su plan, cualquiera que fuera éste.

—Adelante.

Inu No Taishō ingresó a la habitación, y no tardo ni un segundo para percatarse de la compañía que tenía en esos instantes.

—Irasue —se acercó a la mujer, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—. Esperó no haber interrumpido nada.

—Para nada, querido —sonrió menguadamente—. Sólo le hacía compañía a nuestro bebé. Es un día importante, y nuestro apoyo es esencial para él, ¿no es así, cariño?

Gruñó entre dientes y viró hacia otra dirección, con tal de no ver a la arrogante mujer que tenía como madre.

—Se nota —dijo irónico—. ¿Te molestaría si te lo robo por unos minutos? —Le cuestionó a la mujer.

—Para nada, así me liberas del aburrimiento en persona —se incorporó elegantemente—. Creo que es más entretenido ver el ajetreo de hay en la habitación de Rin, que estar aquí con Sesshōmaru. Es todo tuyo, querido.

—Gracias…

Irasue se retiró del lugar, dejándolo a la merced de su padre, aunque lo prefería. De alguna manera, soportaba mucho más las inquietudes de su progenitor, que los de su madre.

—Demos una vuelta —pidió, aunque sonará más como una orden.

A pesar de ello, paso por alto ese detalle y accedió a la petición sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo se limitó a seguir los pasos de su padre.

Durante el trayecto de la habitación, hacía el inmenso jardín de la residencia, marcharon en completo silenció.

Algo que le hizo recordar cuando era un niño, en especial cuando se quedaba esos fines de semana en la morada de su padre. En dónde, al caer el atardecer, ambos daban una caminata por el jardín en completo silenció, hasta llegar de nuevo hacia la entrada en dónde se quedaban contemplando los últimos rayos de luz.

Fue una rutina particular, porque jamás entablaron una plática durante sus trayectos, sólo contaban con la compañía mutua, y parecía ser que eso fue lo único que les importó. Pero esa actividad fue menguando, conforme pasaba el tiempo y las variantes de sus propias necesidades.

Su padre tenía a una esposa con la cual compartir sus pocos momentos de descanso, y jugar con su hijo menor.

En cuanto a él, sus intereses estaban muy alejados de sus padres, en especial cuando había decidido independizarse. Cualquier rutina que existió o pudiera existir, simplemente se quedaron en el olvido.

—No hay duda que está será la boda más importante del año —habló Inu No Taishō—. André y tú, no han reparado en gastos. Sin duda, quieren darle la boda de ensueño a Rin.

—Hmmm…

—Tu emoción me impresiona —comentó sarcástico.

—No es a mí al que deben de complacer.

—También es tu boda —le recordó.

—Dudo mucho que usted haya actuado diferente a mí, en las dos ocasiones en las que se casó.

—Hmmm…

El silencio que guardó su padre le provoco curiosidad, ya que la verdad no recordaba nada de la unión de su padre con Izayoi, y ni hablar con su madre. Que, por obvias razones, no sabía de cómo habían vivido tal proceso.

—¿O sí? —Preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad.

—Son mujeres diferentes, así que las experiencias variaron…

—No tiene por qué seguir hablando—interrumpió—, es obvio cual gozó más.

La risa que emanó de su padre, fue potente y ronca, logrando que le prestara atención. Ya que no era habitual el que su padre riera en su presencia.

—No debes ser tan rudo con tu madre —mencionó con un tono amable—. Ella tiene su encanto, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Pero no el suficiente como para seguir casado con ella —dijo sin pensarlo.

Inu No Taishō se detuvo de golpe y lo observó con un leve matiz de sorpresa, ante su comentario tan osado.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber, Sesshōmaru? —Cuestionó interesado.

—No malinterprete mis palabras —corrigió al instante—. No es ninguna queja, ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo sé, aun así… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Jamás quisiste hablar del tema.

—No me importaba.

—¿Y ahora?

La verdad, es que desconocía de donde había nacido su repentino interés ante el divorcio de sus padres.

Había querido saciar su curiosidad mediante su madre, a sabiendas que no obtendría más allá de unas cuantas palabras que no le llevarían a nada. Después de todo, la discreción y receló, era algo que compartían ambos por igual.

Con su padre no era distinto, aunque las cosas habían cambiado de un par de años en adelante. Mostrando la gran influencia que tuvo Izayoi, sobre el comportamiento de Inu No Taishō.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Inu No Taishō retomó la caminata, como si con eso pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, para contarle la verdad detrás de ese divorcio, o al menos la manera en que la vivió él.

—Hubo muchas razones por las cuales accedí a la demanda de divorció…

—Así que el que dio el primer paso fue mi madre.

—Así es.

—¿Cuáles fueron?

—Orgullo, prepotencia, arrogancia, soledad… —torció la boca—. Nos casamos jóvenes y demasiado pronto, no meditamos mucho las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Y aunque duramos bastantes años juntos, no fue precisamente por amor, sino por costumbre y comodidad.

»Yo tendía a ser demasiado sobreprotector, a tal grado de tener ciertos comportamientos machistas hacia tu madre —admitió nada orgulloso—. Deseaba que ella se rigiera ante mis mandatos, quería convertirla en la esposa ejemplar y admirada por todos. Pero era obvio que tu madre no había sido criada para tal papel.

»Irasue fue educada para ser una empresaria, para competir a la par de los hombres y mostrar el poderío y orgullo de su familia —sonrió de lado—. Algo que sabía desde el principio, pero con el tiempo trate de ignorarlo, como si tal hecho no existiera.

—Así que mi madre fue tu primer fracaso —dijo sin temor a equivocarse.

—Podría decirse —carraspeó un poco, para continuar su relato—. Jamás se doblegó ante mí, ni mucho menos dejó sus deberes laborales. Ella se la pasaba atendiendo a la hotelera, y ni hablar de la editorial —sonrió amargamente—. Me molestaba que su atención no girara alrededor de mí. Deseaba tanto el que me necesitara, el que buscara refugio y protección en mis brazos, por tal cosa jamás paso.

»Las cosas llegaron a un punto crítico, cuando tratábamos de criarte —le miró de reojo—. A pesar de que ambos fuimos educados para ser los mejores, los métodos que ambos conocíamos eran totalmente diferentes, y fue ahí cuando nuestras discrepancias se hicieron más obvias.

»Yo deseaba hacerte a mi imagen y semejanza, y eso era algo que tu madre no iba a permitir —rió amargamente—. Y tenía razón, yo era el que estaba equivocado. Pero en ese entonces no conocía otra forma, más la que me habían enseñado desde era un niño.

—¿Yo fui la razón del divorcio?

—No —respondió al instante—. Pero si fuiste el motor, para que esa farsa se terminara.

—¿La amaste? —Espetó abiertamente.

—Sí.

—¿Y eso no fue suficiente?

—Una relación no sólo vive de amor, Sesshōmaru —habló con una seguridad abrumadora—. Respeto, confianza, igualdad, apoyo, sinceridad, atención… —torció la boca en una sonrisa—. Incluso el sexo es primordial, para mantener la llama encendida.

»Sin embargo, lo único que existió entre los dos, fue la hambrienta necesidad de superarnos y demostrar quién era el mejor —respiró profundo, y exhaló con calma—. No sé en qué momento el amor nos abandonó.

Ambos se detuvieron enfrente del lugar en dónde se realizaría la ceremonia, el pedestal, los adornos y los asientos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, sólo eran afinados los últimos detalles.

—¿Estás dudando? —Interrogó su padre.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro de dar un paso tan importante? —Insistió.

—No soy tú —fue franco—, y Rin no es mi madre.

—Eso lo tengo bastante claro —se cruzó de brazos y centró su atención al frente—. Son mejores que nosotros —aseguró—, y eso es lo que más me asusta.

Miró de soslayo a su padre, que no parecía verse preocupado, ni mucho menos alterado ante sus propias palabras, aunque sabía que no hablaba sólo por hacerlo.

—Sí algo aprendí con tu madre, es que las bestias no doman a otras bestias —giró sobre sus talones, para regresar al interior del complejo—, simplemente se aniquilan.

Vio una vez más el altar, antes de seguir los pasos de su padre, mientras en su mente circulaba las últimas palabras que le dedicó.

~O~

El tiempo había transcurrido más rápido de lo que había esperado, y ahora se encontraba colocándose el saco frente al espejo.

El traje que estaba usando, había sido confeccionado por el mismo Jakotsu, que demostró que el trabajar con dos vestidos y su esmoquin, era como un simple juego de niños para él.

Había logrado que el conjunto quedara a la medida, y la combinación de la etérea elegancia del negro y el imponente color plata que representaba a los Tukusama, le habían quedado como anillo al dedo.

Las solapas, la corbata y el chaleco, era lo que daba ese toque distintivo a su atuendo.

Giró su rostro hacia la puerta, al momento en que escucho un ligero toque, uno que no correspondía a su madre, ni a su padre, ni mucho menos a Rin. Así que no tuvo otra alternativa que preguntar.

—¿Quién?

—André.

No pudo evitar el mostrar su asombro ante la repentina aparición del padre de Rin, al cual no había visto durante todo el día.

Había pensado que se la pasaría al lado de su hija, o que no quería encontrarse con él, hasta que el momento decisivo se hiciera presente. Pero estaba ahí, detrás de esa puerta que los separaba.

—Pase.

Se alejó del espejo, mientras acomodaba los bonotes de las mangas, una distracción bastante buena, para no mirar al hombre que se convertiría en su familiar político.

—Veo que ya estás listo —dijo al momento de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué necesita? —Cortó cualquier intención de una charla banal entre los dos.

—Así me gusta, ir directo al grano —mencionó con una cínica sonrisa.

Los dos se enfrentaron, dedicándose una imperturbable mirada, aunque el único que parecía divertirse era André.

—Jamás he sido un padre sobre protector, y por ese motivo nunca intervine en ninguna de las relaciones que tuvo mi hija —confesó lo obvio—. Creo que las personas aprenden mediante sus propias experiencias, por eso jamás aconseje u opine al respecto. Deje que mi hija cayera y se levantara cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Ese es el motivo, por el cual posee un carácter fuerte y seguro. Todo gracias a los errores y decepciones que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

»Pero hoy haré una pequeña excepción, así que esta vez no escucharás al empresario con quien cierras tratos, sino como al padre que está a nada de entregarte a la mujer más importante de su vida.

Se irguió por completo y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes, mostrando la pequeña diferencia de estatura que existía entre los dos. Siendo por unos cuantos centímetros los que le sacaba a André.

Pero eso no significaba nada para el castaño, que ni se inmuto ante esas minúsculas variantes.

—Se quien fuiste, quien eres y estoy seguro de quién serás en un futuro, y es por eso que apoye sin miramientos la relación que los dos establecieron —su voz se volvió parca—. Creo que su matrimonio puede funcionar, y que habrá un próspero camino para que puedan recorrer juntos.

»Sin embargo, soy consciente de que, así como puedes ser el hombre adecuado para Rin, también tengo claro que puedes ser su mayor equivocación —su mirada se ensombreció—. No soy ningún estúpido, conozco muy bien tu manera de jugar y hacer las cosas, porque eres la misma imagen de tus padres, y eso es lo que te hace mucho peor que ellos.

André dio dos pasos al frente, acortando la distancia que existía entre los dos, enfrentándolo como el caballero que era, mostrando en su mirada la experiencia de la cual era dueño y en su porte la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

 _Un sabio que aun sabía cazar._

—No soy un hombre que repita sus palabras, así que está será la primera y última vez que escuches esto de mi voz —sus facciones se endurecieron—. Si lastimas de cualquier manera a Rin, da por hecho de que te destruiré de la manera más lenta y cruel posible —advirtió sin dudar—. Me importa muy poco que seas hijo de Irasue e Inu No Taishō, como también me da igual el que seas mi socio. Ninguna excusa te salvara de que te aplaste como un insignificante insecto.

»Y me importa muy poco si crees en estas palabras o no, la advertencia ya está hecha —volvió a sonreír—. Así que más vale el que entregues todo de ti y hagas feliz a mi hija —colocó la mano sobre su hombro—. No me decepciones, muchacho.

No respondió nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio y observar al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Él había visto a su padre actuar y sabía lo que podría esperarse de éste, si las cosas salían mal en todo ese teatro. Sin embargo, las cosas eran inciertas viniendo por parte de André, que jamás le había mostrado aquella otra cara que poseía.

André y Hakudōshi era muy parecidos en esos aspectos, ambos sabían ocultar su verdadero rostro, detrás esas caretas de amabilidad y buenas intenciones.

—Sesshōmaru…

Los dos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Irasue, la cual se detuvo al ver que no se encontraba solo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, André? —Cuestionó de inmediato.

—Nada en particular —le sonrió a la mujer—, estaba por irme. Así que te dejo a solas con tu hijo.

—Hmmm…

Vio a los dos amigos entrañables, encontrándose con la burlesca mirada de André, y la incredulidad de los ojos dorados de su madre.

—Sesshōmaru, nos vemos en el altar —dijo el hombre, antes de partir de la habitación.

Al quedar completamente solos, su madre dio camino hasta llegar al frente suyo y verlo con esos intensos ojos.

—¿Puedo saber…?

—No.

—Siéntate —le ordenó—. No permitiré que el día de tu boda, te cases con el cabello suelto.

~O~

Los invitados ya estaban presentes, ocupaban sus respectivos puestos, manteniendo vivas las charlas banales, mientras esperaban a que se hiciera presente la novia.

Él permaneció de pie frente al altar, mientras era acompañado por Inu No Taishō y Kōga, mientras su madre permanecía sentada al costado de Izayoi e Inuyasha.

Vio rápidamente a los invitados, encontrándose con las personas que más les interesaba tener presente.

Entre ellos estaban los Asano, aunque su hija no había hecho acto de presencia. En cuanto a los Niikura, todos asistieron, destacando por mucho a Bankotsu, que no tenía duda de que había sido obligado a presentarse a la boda.

—Se lo dije, su hijo se uniría a nuestro club —dijo Kōga—. Sólo estaba esperando a la mujer indicada.

—Así parece, Kōga —sonrió sutilmente—. Y demuestras que lo conoces mejor que yo.

—Soy abogado, conocer a mi cliente es lo que mejor se me da.

Ignoró la charla que mantenían su padre y el abogado, en especial porque detestaba la arrogancia de Kōga, al momento en que hablaban de él.

En ese instante se percató de la presencia de los amigos de Rin, que cada uno empezó a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Acto suficiente, para saber que la ceremonia estaba a nada de efectuarse.

Los invitados restantes tomaron sus posiciones y los murmullos dejaron de escucharse, sólo el sonido de la ligera brisa, el mecer de los árboles y el cantar de unos cuantos pájaros era lo que armonizaban el escenario.

Pero toda aquella producción protagonizada por la naturaleza, se perdió al momento en que Rin, hizo acto de presencia en compañía de André.

 _La decisión ya había sido tomada._

No prestó atención a nada más que no fuera la redactora, que portaba sublimemente el vestido elaborado por Jakotsu.

La parte superior contaba con un strapless de corte corazón, que a la vez era cubierto por una fina tela trasparente bordada, que cubría por completo el vestido, a excepción de la cinta que terminaba en un moño frontal y la falda superior que formaba la elegante cola del vestido.

Llegaron al frente de él, en dónde el padre no tardó en ofrecerle la mano de su hija, quien no había apartado su mirada de él.

—Toda tuya —dijo André.

Rin sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, mientras él se dispuso a sujetarla y atraerla hacía él, quedando relativamente juntos. Ganándose de nuevo la atención de los grandes ojos marrones.

—¿Está es su decisión final? —Interrogó en un susurro.

—Así es —respondió con suavidad.

Los dos subieron al pedestal y quedaron enfrente al ministro, que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia matrimonial.

Al momento en que el hombre inició con el sermón, él sólo se dispuso a ver a la mujer que estaba a su costado, observándola detalladamente.

Su peinado era sencillo, sólo constaba de un flojo chongo que sostenía la larga melena castaña, mientras algunos cortos mechones escapaban a sus costados, mientras era adornado por unas pequeñas horquillas plateadas, ya que la mujer parecía haber optado por no llevar ninguna clase de velo. Algo que sin duda agradecía, ya que esa había sido la mejor opción.

En cuanto al maquillaje, era lo que esperaba viniendo de alguien como Rin. Natural, sencillo y nada llamativo. Sólo un poco de rímel en las rizadas y largas pestañas, que adornaban los grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates. Un tenue rubor estaba sobre los pómulos y esos carnosos labios destacaban por el sutil color rosáceo.

Se había perdido ante la belleza que irradiaba su socia, que había ignorado cada una de las palabras que el juez dijo, aunque poco le interesaban al final de cuentas. No eran más que las mismas palabrerías de siempre.

Las había escuchado en la boda de su padre con Izayoi, como en la de Kōga con Ayame, así que no se perdía de mucho, y estaba seguro que la mujer opinaba lo mismo, que apretaba sutilmente su brazo, mientras le lanzaba unas cuantas miradas, mostrando su desesperación.

Hasta que el hombre pidió la entrega de los anillos y los votos que se ofrecerían el uno al otro.

Rin cogió su mano izquierda, colocando en la punta de su dedo la alianza de oro blanco y amarillo, para así iniciar sus votos.

—Este día yo, Rin, te tomo a ti Sesshōmaru, como mi legitimo esposo, para amarte, respetarte y apoyarte en la salud y en la enfermedad. Prometo ser tu orgullo ante los triunfos y tu fortaleza ente los fracasos —colocó la argolla, mientras hablaba y lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. Seré la luz que guíe tu camino y el aliento que alimente te alma, desde hoy, hasta en nuestro último adiós.

La miró y escuchó detenidamente, cada gesto, cada palabra, era como la entrega más pura de amor. Demostrando que era mejor actriz de lo que aparentaba, porque esa sinceridad y realismo, era digno para ganarse un _Oscar_.

Cogió la mano izquierda de la mujer y al igual que ella, empezaría a colocar el anillo conforme dictaba sus votos.

—Yo, Sesshōmaru, te desposo a ti Rin, para amarte, respetarte y apoyarte en los triunfos y las carencias. Te entregó mi fidelidad, entrega y compromiso, para velar por tu felicidad, a partir de ahora y para siempre.

Terminó de colocar la argolla que era casi idéntica a la suya, sino fuera por el tamaño y los tres pequeños diamantes que estaban incrustados en la alianza de Rin.

Rin movió sus labios articulando un «wow», ante las palabras que dijo, demasiadas para venir de alguien como él, en especial al tratarse de entregas de «amor».

El juez dijo unas cuantas palabras más, para después dar entrada a las firmas que sellarían de una vez por todas el contrato acordado entre los dos. Así se les pidió a los testigos y padres de los presentes el que se acercaran para dar sus firmas.

Del lado de Rin, se colocaron Kohaku y Kanna que habían tomado el rol de testigos, y como único padre, ahí estaba André.

Por su parte sus testigos eran Kōga y Ayame, y obviamente sus padres ya estaban para plasmar su firma.

El juez extendió y posó ante ellos el documento a firmar, mientras ofrecía el elegante bolígrafo dorado, para que cualquiera de los dos diera inicio con las firmas. Y para su sorpresa, fue la redactora quien lo tomó en primera instancia.

Rin se inclinó sutilmente y plasmó la firma sin titubear, quedando clara y concisa sobre el papel, y así pasarle la pluma para que hiciera lo propio.

Cogió el objeto suavemente de la mano de la mujer, y se dispuso a colocar la firma con la misma seguridad y elegancia, como lo había hecho su ahora esposa.

Enseguida fueron los testigos los que procedieron y en última instancia los padres entregaron sus firmas al documento, oficializando por fin la boda entre Rin y él.

—Con las firmas correspondientes y el mutuo acuerdo entre los interesados, no me queda más que decir… Los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia —narró eso último, mirándolo precisamente a él.

Apartó su mirada del ministro, para encontrarse nuevamente con los brillantes y seductores ojos marrones, y con esa sutil y blanca sonrisa que le regalaba la castaña.

La sujetó de la barbilla, alzándole un poco más el rostro, acción a la cual ella accedió dócilmente. Mientras esperaba expectante al beso que le entregaría enfrente de todos, de sus padres, de sus amigos, de sus socios, de los medios, de los Asano, de los Niikura.

 _¿El sabor de la vitoria?_

 _No._

Tenía claro que esa guerra a un no terminaba, sólo era el primer paso superado. Aún faltaba las dos cosas más importantes del plan.

 _La textilera y el amor de Rin._

Pero ese sería un proceso que debía manejar con más tranquilidad e inteligencia. Así que, por el momento, estaba bien con sólo ser el «marido» de Rin Lowell…

 _No, de Rin Tukusama._

Extinguió el poco espacio que los separaba y rozó esos labios con suavidad y delicadeza, entregándose a una pudorosa y cálida caricia entre sus labios, no necesitaban más que eso. Y no entregaría más a los presentes, no había necesidad de apantallar a nadie, tenían tiempo de sobra para sorprenderlos. Algo que ella sabía, y aceptaba esa condición.

Rin lo miró divertida al momento en que el beso terminó, mostrándole a la misma mujer que vio la primera vez en su departamento.

 _Tan segura, tan arrasadora, tan altanera, tan orgullosa._

No sabía si esa vuelta de seguridad había sido por Hakudōshi o por la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer. Pero no importaba cual hubiera sido el medio, tenía que admitirse que esa era la manera en que gustaba verla, hacía que todo se volviera más interesante y desafiante.

 _Rin era la reina de todas sus guerras._

Y estaba completamente seguro de que sería el primero y el único en conquistarla, de eso dependía su nombre y orgullo, y eso era suficiente para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Ambos apartaron las miradas al escuchar las voces de los presentes, esperando el que recorrieran el sendero adornado y así proseguir con lo que se avecinaba.

Sujetó la mano la mano de la mujer y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, de misma manera que lo había hecho la mujer, alguna vez en una de sus «citas». Acción que aceptó sin dudar, al sujetarlo con firmeza, brindándole esa calidez y suavidad de la cual era dueña.

Así dieron camino hacia donde ya los esperaba el hombre de pelirroja cabellera, que había sido elegido por la misma Rin, para que realizara la sesión de fotos.

—Síganme, por favor —pidió con una socarrona sonrisa.

Los dos le siguieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, los suficiente para que pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

—¿No me dirá nada? —Preguntó Rin.

—Ya tomó su decisión, es lo único que me importaba.

—No soy ninguna estúpida, sé muy bien que su amabilidad no era sincera.

Miró de soslayo a su compañera, que tenía dibujada esa sutil y arrogante sonrisa, la cual parecía ser exclusivamente para él.

—Puede tomarlo como mejor le plazca.

Rin guardó silencio al momento en que llegaron a la parte oeste del jardín, en donde se encontraban un pequeño kiosco y la gran parte de los árboles de cerezos del recinto.

El césped y los caminos estaban tapizados de rosa, mientras los árboles seguían desprendiendo sutilmente las flores al compás de las suaves corrientes de aire. Siendo una agradable visión, para todo aquel que admirara tales escenas o fueran unos románticos empedernidos.

—Primavera… —musitó.

—Ahora entiende porque escogí esta fecha —habló entusiasmada, al momento en que se plantó frente a él—. Sabía de la existencia de este lugar, así que me pareció bueno aprovecharlo —sonrió triunfadora—. No hay duda alguna que, su padre tiene un hermoso gusto por los jardines de este estilo.

—Piensa en todo.

—Al igual que usted —halagó—. Se lo vuelvo a decir, somos los mejores socios que podríamos tener.

—Hmmm…

—¿Acaso no lo cree así? —Se acercó más a él—. Lo que respecta a mí, soy dichosa de tenerlo como socio. Estoy casada con el hombre más importante de la industria, y ni hablar de lo apuesto que es —le acarició la mejilla, orillándolo a que su atención se centrara totalmente en ella—. Soy y seré la envidia de muchas mujeres, no cualquiera tiene la dicha de desposar a un Tukusama.

La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sintiendo la fina textura de la tela, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo femenino, al igual que ese dulzón aroma que tanto le gustaba de la castaña.

—Repítaselo hasta que se lo crea —la retó.

—Estoy siendo sincera —expresó con un tono inocentemente y provocador—. A veces suelo hablar con el corazón.

Vio con detalle cada una de las facciones que regían el rostro femenino, las finas líneas que creaban la elegancia y suavidad de sus rasgos, al igual que esa tersa piel que tenía el don de hacerla ver más joven de lo que era.

—¿No piensa lo mismo de mí? —Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Es el mejor negocio que he tenido, ¿eso es suficiente para usted?

—Podría halagarme un poco más —sus pechos se rozaron—. ¿A caso no soy bonita para usted? ¿No está orgulloso de desposar a la única hija y heredera de André Lowell?

—No es necesario de evidenciar lo obvio, Rin.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó—. Me ha hecho sonrojar.

—No se callará, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—Tengo que aprovechar que aún no se hacen presentes nuestra familia —aclaró—. Después de esto, lo que resta de la fiesta sólo tendremos que fingir que somos la pareja perfecta.

—Es una cínica.

—Usted no se queda atrás —sonrió divertida—. Sólo hagamos que esto sea inolvidable, ¿le agrada la idea?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, que no se doblegaron ante la intensidad de la fuerza y frialdad que le dedicaba. Al contrario, ella lo encaró de igual manera, pero con la ventaja que sólo una mujer podía poseer.

 _Una embustera seductora._

Se perdió en el color y la suavidad de esos labios, los cuales estaba dispuesto a conquistar en ese instante. A lo cual ella reaccionó positivamente, al morderse el labio inferior tentativamente, provocándolo a que los tomara de una vez por todas.

Pero un flechazo de luz impidió sus intenciones, al igual que las de ella, ya que ambos miraron hacia la dirección en dónde se encontraba Shippō.

—¡Diablos, son tan fotogénicos! —Gritó emocionado—. Sigan a su rollo, que haré la mejor sesión de bodas del mundo.

Frunció el ceño ante la interrupción y comportamiento del fotógrafo, pero la risa que emano de Rin, hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en ella.

—¿Lo ve?, somos la pareja perfecta —le dio un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Hagamos que todo el mundo se crea nuestro amor…

No dijo nada al respecto, simplemente opto por callarse, no quería provocar alguna discrepancia entre los dos.

Aunque de alguna manera, el cinismo que imprimió la mujer en sus palabras le incomodaron y molestaron, aunque desconocía el motivo.

Así que simplemente se limitó a seguir el juego de la mujer, haría que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible, por el bien de ella y el suyo mismo. Que no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la falsedad de su «esposa» y la hipocresía de los invitados.

La sesión se extendió al momento en que los demás llegaron, para así realizar las fotografías familiares. A pesar de que lo creía innecesario y estúpido, pero no podía declinar esa idea, aunque las ganas no le faltaron.

Luego de tan extenuante y tortuoso momento, ambos dieron camino hacia el recinto de la mansión, acompañando a la mujer hasta el nivel de las escaleras.

—Iré a cambiarme, no tardaré.

—Aquí le espero.

—Que caballeroso —sonrió.

—Hmmm…

—Su expresividad me va a matar algún día.

—Tengo otras maneras para hacerlo.

—¿A sí? —Inquirió con una burlona sonrisa—. ¿Por ejemplo?

—Vaya a cambiarse.

—Al menos dígame una, esposo mío.

—Haga lo que le digo, o me convertiré en viudo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Uh, que rudo! —Exclamó divertida—. No desespere, la paciencia es una virtud.

—¡Rin!

Ambos miraron hacia la parte superior, encontrándose con Jakotsu, que se veía desesperado.

—Vamos mujer, tendrás toda una vida para contemplar a tu hermoso marido —le regañó—. Sube, para que te cambies de una vez.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —Gritó Rin—. Lo siento, el deber me llama —le dijo antes de darle un esporádico beso en los labios.

Sólo vio como la mujer ascendió, hasta llegar al lado de Jakotsu, que la introdujo con rapidez al interior de la habitación.

Dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la morada, pero sólo se encontró con la desagradable e indeseada presencia de Hakudōshi.

—Felicidades —dijo descaradamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada, solo quería felicitarte como se debe.

Se acercó al hombre de albina cabellera y ojos violetas, el cual no se perturbo ante la amenazante cercanía que les impuso a los dos.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Tanaka?

Hakudōshi frunció el ceño y torció la boca al escuchar cómo le había llamado. Resultado que sabría que obtendría, al saber la aberración que tenía el albino hacia su apellido, especialmente hacia su padre.

—Desconozco de lo que habla —trató de mantener su buen humor.

—No te recomiendo el jugar conmigo —le advirtió.

—No tengo esa intención —una sonrisa impúdica adorno los labios del albino—. Sé reconocer cuando alguien me supera, y este es ese caso. Jamás pelearía contra alguien que me lleva demasiada ventaja, Sesshōmaru.

—No me lo parece.

—No malinterprete mis intenciones —hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él—. Lo único que deseo, es que hagas feliz a mi amiga.

—¿Entregándome sus debilidades? —Espetó irónico—. Dudo mucho que eso haga un amigo.

—Te sorprendería que todo lo que hago, realmente lo realizo por el amor que le profeso a Rin y a André —alzó los ojos violetas y lo enfrentó—. Son las personas que más me han apoyado y amado incondicionalmente. Por lo tanto, quiero que sus destinos estén asegurados, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no tú? —Sonrió ladinamente—. Eres perfecto ante los ojos de André, y eso fue que te convirtió en la persona indicada —dio un paso más y lo enfrento, a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas—. Y porque considero que eres el hombre que ella merece y necesita a su lado. Estoy cansado de verla emparejarse con idiotas, que lo único que tienen grande es el ego.

»No tengo dudas de que podrás hacerla feliz, sí así te lo propones —se inclinó hacia él y prosiguió—. Y te puedo asegurar, de que ella te enseñara cosas que desconoces y que jamás has experimentado. Sólo dale una oportunidad, no siempre es altanera y orgullosa…

El albino dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le dedico esa pedante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, y la cual le molestaba en demasía.

—Enamórala y tendrás el destino asegurado —le guiñó el ojo.

Al no tener más que decir al respecto, Hakudōshi se limitó a salir de la casa, así quedando sólo en el gran recibidor.

Giró hacia atrás y volvió a centrar su mirada hacia la recamara en dónde había ingresado Rin.

 _No siempre es altanera y orgullosa._

Él ya se había encontrado con ese lado más amable y sencillo de Rin, que mostraba esa parte más vulnerable, pero que a la vez era lo que la hacía tan aguerrida y fuerte.

Rin era esa gema única y preciosa, que muy pocos podían observar su verdadero valor. Era la joya excéntrica e incomprendida, pero que valía mucho más que todas las famosas piedras preciosas y vanagloriadas.

Y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que él se convertiría en el dueño de tan extraño y valioso objeto.

 _La boda sólo era el inicio._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Máthair o máthar:** Significa madre en irlandés.

 ***Procedencia de Irasue:** La madre de Sesshōmaru, es de procedencia irlandesa. Sin embargo, ella vivió su niñez, adolescencia y parte de su adultez en Londres, Inglaterra. Lugar en donde conoció a André (son amigos desde su infancia).

Ella se mudó a Japón junto a André, al ser ambos los siguientes cabecillas de las empresas que radicaban en ese país, es ahí cuando ambos conocen a Inu No Taishō.

 ***Oscar:** Creo que no hay necesidad de que diga de que se trata (XD).

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Debo confesar algo, y es que el capítulo lo acabo de terminar hace un par de horitas. Me la pasé en vela para poder avanzarle lo suficiente, para poder publicarlo sin falta éste viernes. Y podría decirse que las prisas es culpa mía, y cosas así, pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de que todo me distraiga.

Soy una persona muy distraída, es un defecto horrendo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Trato de luchar con ello todos los días.

Bueno, el fin es que espero puedan entender el motivo por el cual pueda tener bastantes errores ortográficos, de redacción, gramaticales y narrativos… Lo siento, les prometo que la segunda parte estará más pulida y cuidada.

Ahora sí, pasemos a los agradecimientos semanales, a los cuales corresponde a las personas que siguen y dan en favoritos a la historia, como también a los lectores anónimos que, de alguna manera, siempre están al tanto de la publicación.

Y cómo siempre, darle mi amoroso agradecimiento a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus hermosos comentarios, las cuales son:

 **Floresamaabc, DreamFicGirl, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Mina Rose, Maril, La Rozeta, Tatistus, gina101528, Mayuzz, Ozebelly, Milly Taisho, GabyInuTaisho, Kassel D Efrikia, Cleoru Misumi y Guest*.**

 **¡Muchas gracias, nenas!**

Como siempre les hago la cordial invitación a que se unan al grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado**. El cual es dedicado exclusivamente a la pareja **SesshRin** (SesshomaruxRin) de Inuyasha.

Fanfic's, fan art, memes, concursos y todo lo que tenga que ver con esta hermosa pareja, la podrán encontrar aquí.

También recuerden seguir a **La Rozeta** , en las diferentes plataformas en dónde publica su trabajo. En dónde encontraran una infinidad de SesshRin, Garucca y una que otra cosita de otras parejas o personajes del mundo del manga/anime.

Los links del grupo y de páginas donde se encuentra La Rozeta, las pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Muchas gracias por estar un capítulo más aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que pueda leerlas por aquí con la segunda parte del capítulo veinte.

Que pasen un bonito fin de semana, cuídense mucho y recuerden, que el domingo sólo puedo resucitar Jesús, y ustedes no son Jesús (:v).

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Chapter 20 (Segunda parte)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte**  
 **(Segunda parte)**

Se detuvo frente al espejo y se vio una vez más, pero esa era la primera vez que se veía sin cuestionarse nada y gozando del modelo que estaba luciendo en esos instantes. Algo que no había hecho durante las pruebas, ya que sus pensamientos habían estado en negativo durante todo el proceso de elaboración de la boda.

Suspiró suavemente y sonrió a su propio reflejo, recibiendo exactamente la misma acción.

Sabía que no era el momento para pensar en algo que ya había pasado, y el cual había superado durante dos largas semanas, en dónde prácticamente se aíslo de todo el mundo. A excepción de su padre, Kaede y unas cuantas veces de Sesshōmaru.

Había meditado cada una de las cosas que había hecho, desde la primera vez que había enfrentado al albino en el departamento de éste, hasta la charla que tuvieron en el jardín de la residencia.

No buscó apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera de Hakudōshi, había optado por encontrar las respuestas a sus inseguridades, por su propia cuenta. Ni siquiera se había atrevido en buscar escusas, para que su padre le pudiera dar un consejo ciego.

 _Lo hizo sola._

No pensó en lo que creía sus amigos, ni sus tíos, ni Irasue, ni su padre, ni mucho menos lo que creía Sesshōmaru. Había borrado absolutamente todo, quedando solamente sus propios _ángeles_ y _demonios_ , para que entraran en batalla y saber cuál de los dos tenían la razón.

 _Y ahora estaba casada con Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

Después de haber superado su sorpresa ante la repentina «amabilidad» del albino, pudo meditar y esclarecer las verdaderas intenciones del mismo.

Sabía que el hombre estaba usando todo a su favor, con tal de ser de su agrado, ganar su confianza, atraerla, conquistarla y así tener más poder sobre de ella.

No era ninguna estúpida, sabía la manera en que los hombres jugaban sus cartas. Porque había crecido entre ellos, y se había fijado en varios que enseñaron el cobre después de los momentos de «felicidad».

A pesar de que Sesshōmaru, no podía catalogarlo al mismo rango que los demás, no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo uno de ellos.

 _Él jamás dejó de actuar._

Y lo había comprobado hacia unos minutos atrás, cuando pronunció aquellos votos con su sublime e imperial voz.

La seguridad, la firmeza y veracidad con las que las dijo, haría que cualquiera creyera en sus palabras de amor, porque ella misma lo creyó por unos segundos.

Sesshōmaru actuaba con seguridad y sin dudar, demostrando que no estaba jugando, estaba compitiendo acérrimamente para obtener la victoria. Y eso era algo que había olvidado, en su temporal crisis.

Levantó su mano izquierda y centró su atención en el anillo de compromiso y en la argolla que portaba.

Ella debía volver a la jugada y seguir con sus propósitos, los cuales seguían siendo los mismo, pero más determinantes que nunca.

Enamorar a un hombre como Sesshōmaru, no sería tarea fácil, en especial cuando no había ni una sola fisura en tan imponente y fuerte fortaleza que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, encontraría ese hueco que le daría la entrada, y así dominaría al demonio que todos temían.

—¡Ya volví! —Se anunció el modisto, al instante en que ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó, mientras su mirada seguía perdida en su reflejo.

—Porque tuve que pasar desapercibido, para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi regalo de bodas.

Sintió la barbilla del diseñador apoyarse sobre su hombro, mientras ambos miraban hacia sus propios reflejos, delatando así, la pícara sonrisa de su amigo.

—Supongo que es algo que también debe ver Sesshōmaru…

—No querida, él lo verá en el momento indicado —una risilla escapó de los labios de su amigo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—Esta misma noche… —dijo sugerentemente, al momento en que posó frente a ella un babydoll.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó, al instante en que miró el atuendo a través del espejo.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —Preguntó sin apartarse de ella, esperando el veredicto.

—¡Me fascina! —Aceptó, mientras cogía el gancho que sostenía la escasa vestimenta—. Es hermoso, es un…

— _Victoria's Secret_ —rió entusiasmado—. Logré el que hicieran este diseño especialmente para ti.

—¿En serio? —Miró al modista y después a la prenda—. ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias?

—Será porque eres mi amiga —articuló ofendido—. Y obvio, para darle una sorpresita a mi jefe.

—Pues…

No sabía que decir al respecto, estaba tan confundida, sobre todo ante el significado de tan hermoso y coqueto regalo.

El babydoll era exquisito viera por donde lo viera, desde su tonalidad beige, el trabajo del bordado del pecho y el borde de la falda, ni que hablar de la escasa tela de la braga.

Ella era fan y tenía cierta tendencia a coleccionar lencería de ese tipo, por lo tanto, sabía apreciar el buen gusto y labor que se realizaba en esos atuendos tan íntimos y destinados para algo más que lucir los atributos femeninos.

A pesar del bienintencionado acto por parte del pelinegro, tal regalo era un desperdicio ante sus ojos. Ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera usarlo esa misma noche, como lo había sugerido el modisto.

 _No por el momento._

Expresó ladinamente en su mente, ante la posibilidad de que podría darle uso en un futuro cercano, si es que su plan de conquista salía tal y como lo había planeado.

—¿Pues…? —Insistió.

—Pues más le vale que le guste, sino me quedaré viuda esta misma noche.

—De cualquier manera, terminarás matándolo, querida —aseguró, guiñando el ojo.

—Obvio —sonrió.

—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió satisfecho—. Realmente estos trajecitos para mujeres, no son mi fuerte, querida.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, gracias —le sonrió.

—Agradécemelo cuando ya hayas obtenido los resultados.

—Lo haré.

—Más te vale —rió—. Lo guardaré en tu maleta.

—Gracias.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello y alisando el vestido una vez más.

Ya era hora de que se enfrentara a su familia e invitados, los cuales no se cansarían de adularlos y felicitarlos hipócritamente, como ya era costumbre en ese tipo de eventos.

—Vamos, querida —la cogió de la mano—. Que tu marido espera a los pies de las escaleras.

—Que romántico, como en el _Titanic_ —dijo melosamente.

—Sí, pero con un protagonista mucho más guapo y millonario.

Ambos rieron ante la pequeña broma y dieron camino hacia dónde los esperaba su ahora esposo.

Tal como había dicho Jakotsu, el albino se encontraba esperando al pie de la escalera, mostrando su prominente porte y serenidad que lo caracterizaba. Pero ahora con ese traje que le sentaba de maravilla.

No había duda que era él quien, hacia lucir el atuendo y no al revés, como se suponía que debería de ser.

Y no podía dejar atrás ese pequeño, pero significativo detalle que le había sorprendido y gustado. Esa coleta alta que sujetaba las finas y sedosas hebras platinadas, de igual manera como lo portaba Inu No Taishō, pero mostrándose unos cuantos años más joven y esas líneas que formaban un fino y a la vez masculino rostro.

Al llegar al último peldaño, el pelinegro se apartó de ellos, mientras les dedicaba esa maliciosa mirada.

—Los veo en el salón principal —fue lo último que dijo, antes de partir de ahí.

Al quedar solos en el espacioso recibidor de la vivienda, los dos se miraron a los ojos, de esa manera tan particular y exclusivamente para ellos.

—¿Cómo luzco? —Espetó interesada, girando sutilmente para enseñarle el vestido—. ¿Le gusto…? Digo, ¿le gusta? —Sonrió divertida.

—Sí, a ambas respuestas —respondió.

—Hmmm…

Se acercó a Sesshōmaru, colocando sus manos sobre los petos grises, para enseguida ascender lentamente del pecho, hasta llegar al ancho cuello del hombre.

—Interesante, vamos avanzando en esta relación.

—Sí usted lo dice…

—Cómo sea —rompió la cercanía, para sujetarlo del brazo—. Más vale que nos apresuremos, antes de que empiecen a especular. Ya sabe que eso se les da de maravilla.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y simplemente marcó el paso a seguir, el cual siguió sin problema alguno.

Así siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al recinto en dónde se celebraría la fiesta, que ya estaba ocupada por los invitados, de los cuales apenas conocía la cuarta parte.

La mayoría de los presentes eran aristócratas que se desenvolvían en el mundo político, mercantil y espectáculo, incluso contando con la prensa, que había sido escogida meticulosamente por Irasue.

De ahí, ella sólo contaba con la presencia los más allegados, tanto su familia, amigos y unos cuantos que conocía del medio. De ahí, no reconocía el rostro de las personas que hacían acto de presencia.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que entablar ningún tipo de charla con nadie, al ser guiados directamente a la pista principal, en dónde ya les esperaban sus padres.

Ambos hombres dieron entrada a la fiesta, diciendo unas cuantas palabras por su unión, mientras ellos sólo guardaron silencio.

Sesshōmaru parecía estar acostumbrado a tal rito, en dónde tenía que mantener la boca cerrada y escuchar los discursos. En cuanto a ella, era obvio que no era precisamente su fuerte, le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos, sea porque su trabajo lo ameritaba o simplemente se trataba de su propia naturaleza.

Pero esa incomodidad que la había rondado durante ese lapso, se rompió al momento en que se dio la entrada el baile inicial, el cual sería protagonizado por ambos.

La fuerte mano la atrajo hacia el cuerpo masculino, acortando debidamente la distancia, mientras la otra mano sujetó la suya, orillándola a tomar la pose y centrar su vista en los iris de oro.

Así la melodía se hizo presente y el baile empezó a efectuarse, ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Ninguno abrió la boca, se mantuvieron en silencio, realizando el ritual matrimonial, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de enfocarse el uno al otro. Como ya se había hecho costumbre entre los dos.

Su piel se erizo al momento en que el albino introdujo su pierna entre las suyas, haciéndola girar, haciendo su cercanía más eminente y provocando que la cola del vestido se ondeara ante el proceso.

Observó al hombre y éste simplemente le regaló esa escueta y torcida sonrisa, que le parecía provocativa, a pesar estar cargada de tanto cinismo.

Así fue hasta que la melodía termino, para darle entrada a otra, dando inició al baile con los familiares y allegados. Siendo separados ante la llegada de Irasue y André.

Le sonrió a su padre tan rápido estuvo entre sus brazos y empezaron a bailar, y así iniciaron una pequeña charla.

—Te ves hermosa —musitó orgulloso.

—Gracias —le sonrió apenada.

—Eres la segunda novia más bella que he visto en mi vida, Rin.

—¿A sí? —Celosamente hizo un puchero—. ¿Puedo saber quién fue la primera?

—Tu madre —le reveló dulcemente.

—¡Oh! —Acarició la mejilla de su padre—. Bueno, eso es de familia.

—Sin duda alguna.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su danza, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Inu No Taishō, quien pidió cordialmente su mano, para seguir con el ritual. Su padre accedió y se la entrego delicadamente.

Al estar entre los brazos de su —ahora— segundo padre, pudo notar que no había mucha diferencia entre él y Sesshōmaru. Las similitudes físicas eran abismales, aunque había sus pequeñas excepciones.

—Te vez feliz —pronunció con voz sedosa.

—Soy feliz —le informó.

—Me alegra escuchar esa seguridad —les hizo girar—. Pero más me alegra el que fueras tú, quien desposara a mi hijo.

—¿En serio? —No pudo ocultar su estupor.

—Eres la mujer que mi hijo necesita a su lado —dijo sincero.

—No esperaba…

—He decidido en creer en ustedes —le regaló una suave sonrisa—, y por ello les desearé lo mejor en su matrimonio.

Observó desesperadamente al hombre, tratando de encontrar algún rastro en sus expresiones, que fueran capaces de desmentir sus palabras. Pero si algo sabía de Inu No Taishō, es que siempre hablaba con la verdad, y jamás engañaba a nadie.

—Soy y seré la primera mujer que él amara en su vida —articuló cada palabra con arrasadora seguridad—, de eso puede estar seguro.

—Confió en ti, hija.

Ya no pudo decir nada ante la obligada interrupción de Inuyasha, que demostraba su inconformidad al tener que bailar con ella.

Inu No Taishō la entregó como todo un caballero a su hijo menor y se retiró, dejándoles el espacio para que la danza se diera.

—¿No vas felicitar a tu hermana mayor? —Espetó melancólica.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Tan difícil es verme como tu hermana mayor, hermanito?

—Maldición, no me llames así —dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajó, para no ser escuchado por los presentes—. No era suficiente tener a un hermano como ese, y ahora tengo que tenerte a ti como her… —cerró los ojos con fuerza—. El sólo mencionarlo me enferma.

—Sí hubieras sido más listo y menos virginal, tal vez estaría casada contigo y no con tu hermano —mencionó dulcemente.

—¿Quién te hace creer que me gustas, anciana? —Inquirió en un gruñido—. Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

—No puedes engañar a una mujer, nosotras sabemos cuándo somos el deseo carnal de un hombre —susurró sensualmente—. Y tú te quedaste con las ganas de que te estrenara.

—¡Estás loca! —Tartamudeó, mientras miraba hacia otra parte, ocultando el carmín de sus mejillas.

—Eres tan lindo, hermanito —dijo tiernamente—. Cómo para cometer incesto y adulterio.

—Ya calla… —pidió entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Ella rió ante el comportamiento pueril del menor de los Tukusama, no había duda de que le encantaba divertirse a expensas de Inuyasha.

Después del baile de apertura, se dio entrada a la velada en sí. Algunos de los invitados habían tomado asiento en sus respectivas mesas, mientras otros habían tomado la decisión de continuar de pie y mantener esas comunes platicas, en dónde el poder y el dinero era el tema principal, incluso tratándose de una boda.

Como anfitriones y festejados, recorrían la gran explanada, tomando esporádicas conversaciones con unos cuantos grupos de personas, en dónde la mayoría de ellas, permaneció callada.

No es que estuviera actuado como la esposa recatada y silenciosa, simplemente ese tipo de temas no eran lo suyo, y le aburrían en demasía. Algo que su esposo noto, y por ese motivo se despedían rápidamente.

Así fue, hasta que se encontraron a las personas con las que menos deseaba platicar esa noche.

Los Niikura y Asano, se encontraban en el mismo circulo de platica, algo que proclamaba un momento de incomodidad y discrepancia, si se llegaban a dar las palabras malintencionadas tanto por Naomi y Bankotsu, y quizás también del mismo Takeda Niikura.

Las felicitaciones se hicieron presentes uno a uno, atención a la cual accedió el albino, con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Mientras ella simplemente sonreía, a pesar de tener aquellos dos pares de ojos sobre su persona.

Naomi la miraba con su típica hostilidad y superioridad, demostrándole que estaba lista para lanzar todo el veneno que había acumulado, desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

En cuanto a Bankotsu, era obvio que tenía las ganas de montar todo un drama esa noche, aunque con la presencia del patriarca de los Niikura, eso sería imposible, y lo agradecía.

—El matrimonio es una aventura que muy pocos logran superar —habló Naomi—. Es una travesía que sólo los dichosos podemos gozar.

Las palabras de la mujer, había callado a todos lo que platicaban y logró que algunos mostraran su notorio descontento, entre ellos Sōju y Sesshōmaru.

—Mujer, mide tus palabras —le ordenó su esposo.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó desentendida—. No he dicho nada malo, ¿o sí?

Sus labios le cosquilleaban, ante el deseo de hablar y callarle la boca a esa mujer, pero la firmeza con que la sostuvo Sesshōmaru, había sido una clara señal de que mantuviera el pico cerrado.

No sabía si era para evitar el que terminara agarrando a la mujer de los cabellos y echarla de ahí a jalones, o porque él mismo tenía la situación bajo control. Y esperaba que fuera esa última, porque no quería terminar cediendo a la provocación y echándolo todo a perder por un arranque de ira.

—Simplemente hablas de algo, que ni siquiera tiene una base o una formula a seguir —aseguro Sōju—. Cada matrimonio es distinto, así que no tomen en serio las palabras de mi esposa.

—Aunque las palabras de su señora, pueden tener un poco de verdad… —intervino Takeda—. El matrimonio radica más allá de la inteligencia, incluso para conservar una relación como la suya, debe haber algo más que una mente prodigiosa. Incluso la misma pasión es más importante, que un plan bien llevado. ¿No lo crees así, Sesshōmaru?

Al escuchar las palabras del padre de Jakotsu y Bankotsu, no pudo evitar el mirar a éste último, al darse cuenta que el hombre suponía lo mismo que su hijo menor.

 _Su matrimonio es un negocio._

A pesar de que había mostrado a la sociedad de que su relación constaba de «amor», era obvio que la gran mayoría —incluidos sus padres—, pensaban que todo se trataba del mejor negoció dentro de la industria de la moda en Japón.

—Ahora entiendo porque su hijo es un fracasado —Sesshōmaru escupió sin vacilar.

Los presentes se callaron ante la brutal sinceridad del albino, mientras los ofendidos mostraron abiertamente su enfado, mediante sus rabiosas expresiones.

—Incluso para ganarse el amor de una mujer, hay que ser inteligente —siguió con su comitiva—. Obviamente, ya sabemos cuál de los dos consiguió su propósito. En cuento a su referencia, Rin posee más cualidades que sólo ser hija de… Así que le puedo asegurar, que este matrimonio es más real, que aquellos que alardean estabilidad de antaño —dijo esas últimas palabras, mirando directamente a Naomi.

»Esta es y será la última falta que pasaré por alto, la próxima vez en que ofendan esta unión, a mi esposa o a mí, tengan por seguro que mi imagen es lo último que me interesa proteger —advirtió contundentemente.

Observó las anonadadas expresiones de los presentes, todos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella, ante la «sutil» advertencia, por parte de Sesshōmaru.

Todas las veces a las cuales habían asistido a esas reuniones nefastas y eventos innecesarios, el albino siempre se mantuvo al margen y sin intenciones de participar en los murmullos, aunque fuera el tema de la conversación.

Sin embargo, esa rutina se había terminado, o quizás la paciencia del demonio había sido rota, por las personas menos gratas para Sesshōmaru.

—Rin, Sesshōmaru… —Les llamó Inu No Taishō—. Los necesito por acá…

—Que disfruten la velada —dijo Sesshōmaru, con una torcida sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada y siguió los pasos de su esposo, exhalando en señal de alivio.

Sin duda tendría que agradecerle a su tío, por la repentina interrupción que hizo, porque si no era así, no se quería imaginar la guerra que se hubiera desatado en esos instantes.

—Menos mal que no paso a mayores —habló Inu No Taishō.

—¿Ah? —Miró anonadada al hombre.

—No necesitamos de un niñero —expresó hastiado.

—No lo hice por ti —aclaró el mayor de los Tukusama—. Sino por tu esposa, no deseo que un día tan importante se arruine, sólo porque decidiste demostrar tu superioridad.

En ese instante no pudo evitar el sentirse pequeñita, al estar entre los dos hombres que sujetaba de los brazos.

A pesar de que ella era no era precisamente una mujer baja, la fuerza, el porte y la imponencia de ambos hombres, la hacía verse minúscula, incluso intimidada.

 _Simplemente era una humana entre dos colosos._

—Me defendió —se animó a decir—. Trataron de insultarme, así que respondió al instante.

Inu No Taishō la miró, para encontrar la verdad en sus ojos y no en sus palabras, pero al ver que le sonrió, supo que le había creído.

—Si vuelve a ocurrir, sólo necesitan decírmelo. Yo me encargaré de cualquier percance —dijo con voz autoritaria.

Sesshōmaru sólo chasqueó la lengua negativamente, pero tampoco se negó ante las palabras de su padre, y ella no tenía intenciones de ir contra corriente. Si eso evitaba el que le arruinaran la noche, lo aceptaría gustosa.

Al llegar al grupo conformado por su familia, se topó con alguien a quien no conocía de ninguna parte, pero que intuía de dónde provenía.

—Al final, decidió venir —habló Irasue—. Anda y saluda tu tío, y preséntale a Rin.

 _¡Tío!_

—Sesshōmaru —articuló suavemente el hombre.

—Sebastián —respondió de igual manera—, te presentó a la hija de André, y ahora mi esposa, Rin Tukusama.

—Es un gusto el por fin conocerla, señora Tukusama —la cogió de la mano, besándole el dorso de ésta.

—El gusto es mío, señor Lundgreen —le sonrió.

—¿Señor? —El hombre la miró asombrado—. Creo que esas formalidades entre familia, no son necesarias. Sólo dime Sebastián.

—Está bien… —le sonrió dulcemente al hombre.

En ese instante sintió como el albino la apretujo aún más a su lado, mostrando su descontento ante la amabilidad entre Sebastián y ella.

Aunque no lo culpaba, sino la controlaba desde ahorita, se la pasaría babeando por el hermano de su jefa.

Ella sabía de la existencia del hermano de Irasue, pero jamás lo había visto en su vida. Según las palabras de ésta y de su propio padre, Sebastián Lundgreen era un hombre muy ocupado y ermitaño.

Su vida se basaba solamente en la compañía hotelera y nada más; no asistía a eventos, a menos que fuera totalmente obligatorio, no convivía con la familia, y a pesar de su edad —más de cuarenta—, jamás se había casado y no parecía estar interesado en ello.

Un hombre de casi la misma estatura que su sobrino, piel nívea, cabellos negros y largos, esos ojos ámbar tan característicos en los Lundgreen y Tukusama, y ese porte de caballero inglés, lo hacía casi el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero tenía dos grandes fallas ante sus ojos, su actitud asceta y su nula relación con el mundo de la moda.

A pesar de que Sesshōmaru, no era una persona muy sociable, se desenvolvía bien en la sociedad y siempre estaba presente en los lugares en donde su presencia era necesaria. Algo que no parecía ir mucho con el tío.

—¿No te da vergüenza? —Intervino su padre, quien colocó confianzudamente su mano sobre el hombro de Sebastián—. Tu sobrino ya se casó, y tú aun en la soltería.

—Celo demasiado mi vida —respondió con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Irasue. Totalmente cínica—. Ninguna mujer podría cumplir mis expectativas.

—Es un narcisista —habló Irasue—, nada bueno se puede esperar de alguien como él.

—Mi hermana tiene razón —sonrió sincero.

 _Y el encanto se fue._

—Al menos para dejar un heredero —siguió André—. ¿O dejarás la batuta a Sesshōmaru?

Las facciones del pelinegro se endurecieron, y miró a su sobrino con cierto recelo, o al menos así lo había interpretado.

—Ni en mis sueños más anhelantes, mi hermano dejaría su lugar a Sesshōmaru —aseguró Irasue—. Primero preña a la primera mujer que ve por la calle, y asunto arreglado.

Sintió como la conversación no era agradable para Sesshōmaru, y no era para menos.

Por alguna extraña razón, intuía que esos dos no se llevaban bien, quizás ni siquiera se veían como familia, sino como rivales.

—He pensado en rentar un vientre, para asegurar la jerarquía de los Lundgreen, tal y como padre lo deseaba —comentó con jocosidad—. Que miedo dejar tanto poder a los Tukusama. ¿No lo crees así, Inu No Taishō?

—No es algo que me interese hoy en día —respondió secamente.

—Por supuesto, ahora entiendo porque te divorciaste de mi hermana —escupió con veneno.

La incomodidad en Izayoi y el enojo por parte de Inu No Taishō e Inuyasha se hizo presente.

Con eso era suficiente, para saber el motivo por el cual ese hombre no socializaba, era una completa víbora.

No tenía las ironías y cinismo que caracterizaba a Irasue, ni mucho menos la prudencia y sagacidad del sobrino.

Sebastián Lundgreen era veneno puro, y no temía atacar directamente a su oponente, y no había duda de que a todos los veía como tal.

—¡Calla! —Ordenó Irasue—. Tu lengua es demasiado grande, para tener esa boca tan pequeña —sonrió soberbia—. Te guste o no, aquí sigo siendo superior a ti, y si vuelves con tus imprudencias, tendré que palmar tu trasero, cariño.

—Lo siento, hermana —se disculpó apenado—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Bien —sonrió victoriosa—. Ya es hora del banquete, es mejor que vayamos tomando nuestros asientos —los miró a ambos—. A su orden, y todo empieza.

—Está bien, Irasue —respondió por ambos.

Dichas sus palabras el grupo se desintegró y fueron a tomar sus lugares, menos ellos dos. Si quería que la velada trascurriera sin víctimas, lo mejor era calmar al enervado demonio.

—Envíe la invitación, porque su madre me dijo que jamás asistiría —trató de disculparse, a pesar de que no tenía por qué hacerlo—. Lo siento, no pensé que…

—¿Por qué se disculpa? —La vio directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo… —Suspiró—. No imagine que fuese así.

—No le de importancia, ya no hará nada —se mostró más calmado—. No irá contra las palabras de Irasue, no es capaz de desafiarla.

Giró su atención hacia donde los hermanos se encontraba, y podía notar que ese hombre era una mansa ovejita al dado de su hermana mayor.

Podía intuir que el enojo del hombre iba dirigido hacia Inu No Taishō, y por ende a sus herederos. Mostrando que veía a Sesshōmaru, más como Tukusama que como un Lundgreen.

 _En que familia fue a caer._

Volvió su vista hacia el albino, que no había apartado la mirada de ella, algo que le hizo erizar la piel. Una sensación que sólo le trasmitían esos ojos bañados en oro.

—¿Qué? —Espetó curiosa.

—No se preocupe por nada, es su noche. Disfrútela.

—También es su boda —le recordó.

—No es mi trabajo impresionar a nadie —la cogió de la cintura y la pegó a él—. ¿Lo recuerda?

—Sí —no apartó su mirada de la de él.

—Entonces actúe —rozó sus labios con los suyos—, a tal grado de que hasta yo me lo crea.

—No debería desafiarme de esa manera, porque siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—¿A sí? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Estamos casados, esa es prueba suficiente —sonrió orgullosa.

Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja y guardó silencio, a sabiendas de que no podía debatir tal verdad.

Simplemente se limitó a robarle un corto beso, para enseguida hacerla avanzar hacia sus asientos.

Durante la cena, todo transcurrió tranquilamente, la gran mayoría de los presentes gozaban de la fiesta en general. Las felicitaciones y buenos deseos no se hacían esperar, como también las bromas, las cuales parecían correr a cargo de su padre y Hakudōshi.

El animó fue aumentado, hasta llegar a la hora de que por fin podrían escuchar buena música y la gente —al menos sus amigos y los jóvenes— se animaría a bailar.

A pesar de que, según su estatus y la calidad de invitados, se esperaría una pequeña orquesta llenará el refinado oído de los presentes.

Pero como era su boda y Sesshōmaru no se negó a ello, ella se había encargado de que la buena música y la diversión fueran parte esencial del evento.

 _Era su boda y ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana._

Inuyasha y sus amigos fueron los primeros en animarse a disfrutar de la noche, incitando a los demás jóvenes a unirse, aunque se mostraran temerosos por la presencia de sus progenitores.

Después les siguieron sus amigos, entusiasmados y con un poco de licor encima, se animaron a unirse al baile.

Ella se unión después al ser sacada por Shippō, sin siquiera pedirla a su esposo. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no se opuso, simplemente siguió en su asiento, mientras ella fue arrastrada hasta la pista, en donde se encontraba su grupo de amigos y también los de Inuyasha.

Después de tanto estrés y momentos de tensión, se sentía mucho más ligera al disfrutar lo que restaba de la fiesta.

Bailaba cada una de las canciones que fueron seleccionadas por ella y Hakudōshi, teniendo en la lista su buena dosis de _Lady Gaga_. A tal grado, que no sólo era bailar, sino el cantar de su grupo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

—Rin…

Giró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Jakotsu, que no podía ocultar la inquietud que lo invadía, y así se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kagura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó intrigada.

—Podrías venir un momento, es algo urgente.

—Claro —asintió sin titubear.

Salió del montón y caminó a la par de Jakotsu, hasta llegar con Kagura, que también se veía molesta por alguna extraña razón.

—¿Qué…? —No pudo preguntar, al ser interrumpida por Kagura.

—Hablemos en un lugar más calmado —ordenó la pelinegra.

Ella accedió a pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque por esas caras, no se trataba de alguna sorpresa o una broma. Lo sabía, porque el modista no sabía mentir, ni guardar secretos.

Al llegar a las partes más solitaria del recinto, se detuvieron y por fin los dos se animaron a informarle lo que acontecía.

—El imbécil de Bankotsu, quiere hablar contigo —dijo Kagura.

—Cariño, yo sé que tiene esa demanda contra él, pero parece ser que eso no le importa a mi hermano —suspiró angustiado—. Amenazó con hacer un espectáculo, sino aceptabas el hablar con él. Y tú sabes que cuando algo se le cruza…

—Lo sé —interrumpió al hombre—. ¿Dónde está?

—En las jardineras del oeste, ahí no hay nadie más que él —aseguró Kagura.

—Ok —suspiró—. Aunque, Sesshōmaru…

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él.

Vio a la pelinegra y asintió aliviada por su apoyo, sabía muy bien que entretendría a Sesshōmaru. Al menos lo suficiente, para deshacerse de Bankotsu.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, escurriéndose lo mejor que pudo, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque intuía que Sesshōmaru, ya se las debería estar oliendo.

Al llegar lo vio recargado en una de las grandes macetas, mientras consumía lo poco que le quedaba de tabaco.

—Ve al grano, no quiero perder tiempo contigo —ordenó.

—Tranquila, no planeo hacer nada que pueda llevarme a la cárcel —sonrió torcidamente.

—Sé rápido.

—Sé que es tarde para esto, pero necesito decírtelo —apagó el cigarrillo en la maceta—. He cometido error tras error, cada uno peor que el otro, algo que parece ser mi especialidad. Deshonro a mi padre, he fallado como hermano y ahora he perdido a la única persona que le importaba mi bienestar.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el inicio del discurso del hombre, lista para cualquier trampa que éste estuviera a punto de realizar.

—Ahora que te veo con ese vestido, casada con ese… —Rechinó los dientes—. Me he dado cuenta de lo que he perdido, y lo importante que eres para mí. Me di tarde de lo que sentía, y del amor que te profeso.

»Y por ese sentimiento que he descubierto, por esto que me haces sentir con sólo tenerte cerca… —Dio un paso hacia adelante, ella retrocedió dos—. He decidió el dejarte en paz, ya no volveré a ser una molestia, ni mucho menos un obstáculo para ti.

»Sí es ese hombre lo que tu deseas y el que te hace feliz, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello —sonrió sutilmente—. He perdido, y aceptó mi derrota.

Alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, analizando juiciosamente al hombre «arrepentido» que tenía frente a ella. Y eso era suficiente, para saber cuál era la razón de todo ese teatro.

—Te tiene en sus manos, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Qué?! —Levantó el rostro y la enfrentó.

—Bankotsu, dos años fueron suficiente para conocer tus virtudes y defectos, y el mentir no es precisamente tu fuerte —sonrió altiva—. Me confiesas toda esta mierda, para que se lo cuente a Sesshōmaru.

—No, no es lo…

—De esa manera te lo quitarías de encima, y te librarías de lo que sea en lo que te hayas metido —negó con su cabeza—. Eres estúpido y predecible, te agradezco de que me hayas engañado. De esta manera pude ser libre, y conocer a alguien que si valía la pena.

—¡Ese tipo no es mejor que yo! —Grito rabioso.

Ignoró el berrinche del pelinegro, y prefirió acabar con esa conversación de una vez.

—Cumple con alejarte de mí, y ten por seguro que mi _esposo_ no hará nada contra ti —le sonrió—. ¿Ves? No era necesaria tanta palabrería.

—¿En verdad lo amas? —Preguntó repentinamente.

—Cómo no tienes idea —respondió sin dudar, sonriendo en el proceso—. Adiós, Bankotsu.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde la esperaban, sin darle oportunidad al hombre de que dijera o preguntara algo más, para ella eso fue más que suficiente.

Al llegar al punto en dónde había dejado a Kagura y Jakotsu, sólo se encontró a la primera en compañía de Sesshōmaru, que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Pero no dudó ni un sólo minuto en su andar, caminado con la misma seguridad y parsimonia que la caracterizaba.

—Ya está aquí, ¿contento? —Espetó molesta la pelinegra, pero sólo recibió la gélida mirada del albino—. Te dejó con el ogro, ya me harté de aguantarlo.

—Gracias —trató de no reír ante el comentario de la modelo.

Kagura no dijo nada y se apartó de ellos, así quedando solos y con toda la libertad de entrar en batalla, a pesar de que era lo que menos quería hacer.

—¿Dónde…?

Lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Con Bankotsu —prefirió ser sincera—. Amenazo a Jakotsu, diciendo que haría un drama en la fiesta, sino accedía hablar con él —alzó los hombros—. Así que eso hice, y ya todo está en paz.

—¿Sí? —La miró molesto.

—Parece ser que _alguien_ , ha podido controlarlo —sonrió—. Gracias a esa persona, él dejará de ser un estorbo para usted y para mí.

—Hmmm…

—¿No me cree?

—¿Qué siente por él? —Inquirió de la nada.

Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta más sincera ante tal cuestión. Pero no encontró nada, curiosamente había dejado de sentir algo por Bankotsu, aunque no se había dado cuenta en que momento fue.

—Nada —respondió sincera—. Aunque que me vaya a creer.

—Le creo.

—¿En serio? —Lo vio incrédula.

—Le dije que confiaría en usted, el día en que fuera mi esposa.

—¡Oh!

No pudo evitar el sorprenderse, ya que no recordaba algo así, aunque estaba segura de que el albino decía la verdad. Ya que no era un hombre que recurriera a la mentira, mucho para cosas tan superfluas como esas.

—Volvamos.

Centró su atención de nuevo hacia su pareja, en especial en la mano que le tendió y la cual esperaba ser aceptada.

—Sí —lo cogió de la mano.

Caminaron de nuevo a la parte central de la fiesta, en dónde la música había dejado de ser estridente y efusiva, dando paso a melodías mucho más suaves y calmadas, en dónde se pudo encontrar a una cuanta pareja bailando muy acaramelados.

—Sesshōmaru…

—¿Qué?

—¿Bailamos? —Cuestionó al detener su andar y pararse frente a él—. Aunque sea las baladas, ¿sí?

Sesshōmaru sólo se limitó a verla, mientras debatía internamente si en acceder o no a su petición. O eso era lo que ella se imaginaba al verlo de esa manera, a pesar de que esa era su cotidiana actitud.

—Lo que desee.

—¡Oh! —No pudo evitar el sonreír cínicamente—. Que esposo tan complaciente tengo —dijo burlona.

—No me provoque.

—Le estoy dando un cumplido —dijo inocentemente.

—Claro…

No pudo evitar el reírse ante el dialogo que habían formado, uno ya muy habitual entre los dos.

No pronunció ni una sola palabra, retomando el camino hacia pista principal, sin romper el contacto de su mano con la de Sesshōmaru, que la estaba siguiendo el paso con calma. Mostrando que su accesibilidad seguía presente, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirle el capricho.

Al llegar a la pista, la distancia se perdió nuevamente, sus cuerpos volvieron a rozarse, el calor del otro los abrazo y sus fragancias se mezclaron agradablemente. Convirtiéndose en un momento intimó y propio, olvidándose completamente de las personas con las que compartían el escenario.

Ninguno habló durante el baile, a excepciones de unas cuantas veces que se había animado a cantar una que otra estrofa de algunas canciones.

Así pasó la velada con tranquilidad y sin ningún percance, fuera de los momentos de tensión que se vivió, la boda había sido un éxito, y había conseguido lo que quería.

 _Disfrutarla._

A pesar de ser una fiesta llena de falsedad y mentiras, no dejó que eso le perjudicara y pudiera vivir la _única_ e _irrepetible_ sensación de lo que era vivir su propia unión matrimonial.

Por lo tanto, gozó cada momento vivido, al lado de su familia, amigos y Sesshōmaru, quien había accedido a todo a sus peticiones, como si consintiera a una chiquilla caprichosa y malcriada. A tal grado, que incluso accedió a retirarse de la recepción unas horas antes de lo que se tenía planeado.

Sus familiares tampoco se opusieron o cuestionaron sobre su repentina retirada, aunque uno que otro comentario por parte de Irasue y André, daban a entender la razón por la cuales se retiraban.

Obviando la _necesidad_ de aprovechar la luna de miel, lo más que se pudiera. A pesar de que ese no era el motivo de su partida.

Luego de su despedida y del recorrido vivido de la residencia, hacia el hotel en dónde pasarían la noche —cortesía dada por Irasue—, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Habían sido recibidos al instante y como si de reyes se trataran, algo que no le extrañó de ninguna manera. Después de todo, estaban atendiendo al hijo de Irasue, y próximo dirigente de la red hotelera.

Y cómo se lo había supuesto, la suite presidencial sería el lugar que ocuparían esa misma noche.

El lugar era inmenso y con todo el toque minimalista que se esperó, ya que era el gusto particular de Irasue y Sesshōmaru.

Pero aun así lucia impresionante, poseía el lujo y la comodidad que callarían la boca del cliente más exigente del mundo.

La vista que tenían era impresionante, podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad con sólo mirar sutilmente hacia las grandes ventanas.

En la primera planta estaba revestido por la sala y el comedor, los cuales eran bastante grandes, como para que pudiera ser ocupada por unas cinco o seis personas.

—En la parte superior se encuentra la habitación y el baño —le hizo saber—. También hay un jacuzzi, por si desea usarlo.

—Ok… —viró a verlo—. ¿A dónde va?

—Iré atender algunos asuntos, no tardo.

—Está bien —alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, llame a servicio —le señaló el teléfono.

—Sí, gracias.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y partió del lugar, dejándola sola en el inmenso lugar, demasiado grande para sólo dos personas.

Sin embargo, no es que hubiera mucha diferencia de ese lugar y en dónde viviría. Ya que la pent-house de Sesshōmaru, también era bastante grande e impresionante.

Avanzó hacia el segundo piso, en busca del baño para poder darse una buena ducha, la cual necesitaba con fervor. Su cuerpo requería de la relajante agua, para calmar el estrés y la tensión de sus músculos.

Al llegar a la recamara no se sorprendió de la amplitud del lugar, ni mucho menos que detrás de las puertas de vidrio se encontrara el famoso jacuzzi, el cual también contaba con una vista hacia la ciudad.

 _Lujos innecesarios._

Obviamente no lo usaría, así que se dispuso a ir hacia el baño en dónde la regadera se encontraba.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un lugar inmenso y con un diseño sencillo, pulcro y espacioso. Como cada uno de los rincones de ese lugar, aunque ese en especial no le molestaba. Siempre le habían gustado los baños amplios y con tonalidades claras.

—El paraíso —articuló contenta.

Sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a sacar algunas cosas de su maleta, entre ellas sus cosas personales y el cambio que usaría para dormir, ignorando olímpicamente el babydoll que le había regalado Jakotsu.

Con todo lo necesario a su servicio y con el vestido a medio desabrochar, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Se terminó de quitar cada una de las prendas que portaba, se desmaquillo el rostro y deshizo peinado que sostenía su cabello, que cayó pesadamente al momento de ser liberado.

Se miró al espejo en su completa desnudez, algo que ya era habitual y poco importante. Jamás se había sentido intimidada, ante lo que su reflejo podría enseñarle sin ninguna capa que protegiera su cuerpo.

Sin darle más importante se adentró a la regadera y abrió una de las llaves, liberando el agua que golpeó su cuerpo rápidamente.

Era fresca y relajante, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a sentirse liviano, era una sensación agradable.

Realizó su acostumbrada rutina, tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse tanto tiempo ahí, ya que la idea de acostarse en la inmensa y mullida cama, había despertado sus ganas de dormir hasta decir basta.

Cerró la llave al terminar de bañarse, cogió dos toallas de la estantería, enredándose con una, mientras con la otra se dispuso a secar su cabello.

Al terminar de secar cada rincón de su cuerpo, se colocó unas bragas negras, una blusa de tirantes gris con negro y un corto short negro. Para después entretenerse en desenredar su melena y secarlo con la secadora.

Finalizada su tarea de cada noche, regresó a la habitación, para acomodar sus cosas y así evitar una posible discusión con Sesshōmaru, sobre lo importante que era ser ordenado.

Teniendo todo en orden, bajó hacia el primer piso, en busca de un poco de agua. Pero al descender por los escalones, se encontró con el albino.

Sesshōmaru estaba sentado en el sillón más amplio, mientras bebía lo que le parecía ser whiskey.

Terminó de bajar y caminó hasta el hombre, que ya no portaba el saco, el chaleco y la corbata. Incluso la blanca camisa estaba desabrochada de los tres primeros botones superiores y el cabello platinado estaba suelto.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó, al momento en que se sentó al costado de Sesshōmaru.

—Sí.

El silenció reinó rápidamente entre los dos, mostrando que ninguno tenía los ánimos de entablar una charla.

Ese día había estado cargado de tantas emociones, por lo tanto, se mostraron renuentes a seguir con algo que ya había pasado y no tenía caso el extender.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del albino, acción que no molesto al hombre, ya que lo había aceptado sin preguntar o evitar el contacto.

Así se quedaron por unos largos minutos, en un agradable silencio, como si se tratara de una firma de paz exclusiva para esa noche.

Ninguno mostraba interés en seguir el juego o conseguir algo del otro, simplemente se dedicaron en hacerse compañía, como si de dos viejos amigos se tratara.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó, señalando el vaso que tenía el hombre en su mano.

Sesshōmaru le entregó la bebida sin decir nada, algo que le extrañó, porque había esperado una total negación.

Si algo había descubierto a primera instancia del hombre, es que detestaba el que bebiera de su vaso, o comieran de su plato.

Pero decidió no cuestionar nada al respecto y aceptó el vaso, dando así un trago al licor, que rápidamente le caló agradablemente en la garganta.

—Gracias…

—Hmmm…

—Se ve cansado —aseguró—. Debería tomarse un baño, es bastante relajante.

—Lo haré más tarde.

—Oh… —Abrazó el brazo del albino.

El silenció se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, pero esa vez se sentía sofocante, totalmente desagradable, y él lo había notado.

—No voy a juzgarla, así que puede hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —Espetó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con la mirada baja.

Sesshōmaru viró a verla, pero ella no se animó a encararlo por su propia voluntad, así que éste no tuvo más opción que obligarla a que levantara la cara, al momento en que la cogió de la barbilla.

—No hay necesidad de que se haga la fuerte, no ahora —musitó con suavidad.

—Sessh… —enmudeció, al sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Es la última noche en la que puede lamentarse, ya no habrá más oportunidades.

Se aferró al brazo del hombre, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y sus labios temblaron, accediendo a la sugerencia de Sesshōmaru.

—Gracias… —Dijo entre un sollozo.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, simplemente guardó silencio y permaneció a su lado, ofreciendo su hombro y su serenidad, como lo haría un amigo.

No tenía a nadie a quien sorprender o engañar, su teatro no servía de nada en ese lugar, sólo eran ellos dos y enfrente tenían a su nueva vida.

Una vida que se construiría a base de engaños e ilusiones perdidas, las cuales ambos decidieron usar para lograr su cometido.

 _Un matrimonio de intereses._

 _Un matrimonio de papel._

 _Un matrimonio sin ser matrimonio._

No pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas brotaron sin parar, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Sesshōmaru, mientras sus manos se aferraban a él, lo único verdadero y latente que tenía en toda esa farsa.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que el agua salina se agotó, y el cansancio se apoderó de ambos.

Los dos dieron camino hacia la habitación, en dónde ella se quedó al acostarse en la cama, mientras él se había encerrado en la habitación del sanitario.

Cerró sus ojos ante la pesadez de sus parpados y el ardor de sus ojos después de haber llorado.

Su cuerpo fue cediendo poco a poco, el sueño se había apoderado de ella, y no tenía ganas de esperar a que el hombre saliera del baño.

No tenía intenciones de seguir despierta en esa cruda realidad, ya había sido suficiente por un día, cómo para seguir aguantando más. Quedándose con el ultimo pensamiento, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

 _Esa era la luna de miel más amarga del mundo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Victoria's Secret:** Compañía estadounidense que diseña lencería y otros productos de belleza femenina. Fue fundada por Roy Raymond.

 ***Titanic:** Hace referencia a la escena en dónde Jack , espera al pie de las escaleras a Rose , para asistir a la cena a la cual fue invitado por Caledon.

 ***Lady Gaga:** No hay mucho que decir de ella, sólo que es la cantante favorita de Rin (en el fic).

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo veinte.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, y espero que siga siendo de su agrado en los que faltan.

¡Ya son ochenta followers!

Muchas gracias a cada una de las ochenta personitas que están siguiendo la historia, no saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que llega a tantas personas.

Cómo siempre un enorme agradecimiento a los que tienen en favoritos y que siguen anónimamente la historia, siempre los tengo presentes.

Y mis más sinceros besos, abrazos y amor a cada una de ustedes, que no sólo se toman el tiempo para leer cada capítulo, sino también por dejar sus hermosos comentarios. Que, si bien no contesto uno por uno, la verdad es que me los leo toditos y siempre los tengo presentes. Gracias a:

 **Floresamaabc, Maril, DreamFicGirl, FrozenApril, Alambrita, la rozeta, Tatistus, Cleoru Misumi, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Ozebelly, Mayuzz, gina101528, Mina Rose, Milly Taisho, Kassel D Efrikia, Pinky's, marce1268, kacomu, Guest* [** por el capítulo 1, 17, 19 y 20 (creo que eres la misma personita. Si no es así, una disculpa de antemano) **], INU inu y kikyou1312 (** por capítulo 1, aunque creo que iba para el 20 **).**

No olviden el que son cordialmente invitadas a unirse al grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado**. En dónde podrán encontrar todo lo relacionado con nuestra pareja SesshRin, desde recomendaciones de fic's, fan art, concursos, debates y otras cosas más.

También no se olviden a darle una vuelta al trabajo de **La Rozeta** , en dónde encontraran muchos dibujos de esta pareja tan hermosa, como también de otros personajes del mundo del anime y cartoon.

Los links los encontraran en mi perfil, ya que por acá no me deja publicarlos.

Sin más que decir, les deseo un bonito inicio de semana, que se lo pasen bien, que lo disfruten y espero leerlas la próxima publicación.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno.**

Se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante, con un ambiente calmado, elegante y sobrio, en dónde sólo asistía la crema y nata, que se jactaba de su dinero, poder y un sinfín de cosas más.

Era un lugar perfecto para tener la primera charla con un posible inversionista, que pudiera ayudar a la empresa y sus planes a futuro. Pero esa noche no era así, ya que la persona con quien compartía la mesa era nada más que su madre.

—Es bueno saber que los contratos que necesitaban obligatoriamente tu firma, salieron bien —expresó la mujer con burla—. Hubiera sido una pena, que hubieran cancelado su viaje de bodas por nada. Sobre todo, por la pobre de Rin, que ha estado inactiva durante un mes.

Guardó silencio, mientras seguía consumiendo los alimentos que estaba sobre el plato, le parecía más entretenido satisfacer a su estómago, que escuchar la palabrería de su madre.

En especial, cuando tocaba el tema de su matrimonio con Rin, con el fin de sacar algo interesante. Cosa que no lograría, al menos no con él.

—Espero que se lo compenses —hizo una pequeña pausa, para beber un poco de vino—, ya que ella aceptó dócilmente ante tu petición de cancelar el viaje, por cuestiones de negocios.

—Hmm…

—Entiendo que a ti te da igual, y lo creas una estupidez —posó la mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos con aflicción—. Los hombres jamás entenderán las necesidades de una mujer.

—¿De esto quería hablar, madre? —Cuestionó fastidiado.

—Que grosero eres —lo reprendió con aquella mirada desinteresada—. Uno que se preocupa por tu bienestar marital, cachorrito.

—No es la persona adecuada para dar esos consejos —aclaró fríamente—. Y por lo que veo, fue tiempo perdido el haber aceptado su invitación.

—Debería darte un par de bofetadas, para que recuerdes con quien estás hablando, mocoso malcriado —expresó con una burlona sonrisa—. Tenle un poco más de respeto a tu madre, a menos que quieras invocar al demonio, cariño.

Chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras de la albina, y procuró el no responderle. No tenía intenciones de entrar en una guerra sin sentido con su progenitora, al saber que el único que saldría ileso, sería precisamente la mujer a la cual llamaba madre.

—Deberías apreciar los consejos que te doy —le dio una torcida—. Después de todo, conozco mucho mejor a tu mujercita que tú. Así que deberías ser atento, sino terminarás aburriendo y fastidiando a tu esposa, provocando el que te eche como el insoportable y amargado hombre que eres.

—Agradezco sus atenciones y preocupaciones —escupió con sarcasmo—. Pero estoy seguro que, mi matrimonio no es el tema principal de esta reunión.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, cachorrito —sonrió sórdidamente.

Torció la boca ante la mofa expresión que la mujer le estaba regalando.

—Estoy segura que recuerdas las cláusulas que contenía el testamento de tu abuelo, ¿no es así?

—Hmm…

—Por lo tanto, tienes claro que serás dirigente de la red hotelera en su totalidad.

—A menos que su hermano, se saqué un hijo debajo de la manga.

—Cosa que jamás pasara, conozco a ese idiota como a la palma de mi mano —afirmó—. Aunque…

—Planea impugnar el testamento, ¿no es así?

—Trate de convencerle de lo contrario, pero en ese aspecto no cede… —habló molesta—. Su «rechazo» hacia ti, no tiene sentido.

—Tampoco es que me interese.

—Ya sé que te da igual si te quiero o no…

—No me refería a eso —aclaró—. Si desea impugnar el testamento, que lo haga. Me tiene sin cuidado si se entierra con la franquicia occidental, o si la regala en mil pedazos —miró a su madre fijamente—. Tengo suficiente con lo que manejo aquí.

—¿En serio? —Le vio incrédula—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan conformista?

Frunció el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las afiladas palabras de Irasue, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer en una conflictiva charla.

—Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, como para cargar con una más.

—Supongo que te refieres a la casa de moda, y próximamente mi puesto. Pero dudo mucho que eso te consuma, a menos que haya acertado con mis teorías sobre la textilera.

—Suponer es malo.

—No soy ninguna estúpida, Sesshōmaru —su voz se volvió más fría—. Tu unión matrimonial con Rin, no fue solamente porque te caliente bien la cama. Conozco tu manera de jugar, y la textilera es tu punto de mira por el momento.

»Aunque siéndonos francos, te has desarrollado más en el mundo de moda, por lo tanto, tu interés por la textilera es más importante, que el puesto de tu tío —acomodó su flequillo sutilmente—. Y no te culpo, es una jugada interesante. Sin embargo, me hubiese gustado que pelearas por el puesto en occidente —suspiró, mostrando una exagerada expresión de tristeza—. Así se hubiera honrado la memoria de tu abuelo, y el mío, por supuesto.

—Eso debió pensar, antes de negarse a ser madre de nuevo.

—Deberías ser agradecido, cariño —sonrió divertida—. Te evite la pena de aguantar a un fastidio más. Con tu hermanito, ya es más que suficiente para ti.

—Hmm…

—Al menos deberías considerar lo que te digo —volvió al tema—. Después de todo, el deseo de poder es algo de familia, cariño.

—Lo pensaré.

—Eso ya es algo —sonrió a medias—, no puedo quejarme.

Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su madre, prefirió checar la hora en el reloj que vestía su muñeca izquierda.

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, y tenía que dormir temprano, ya que aún tenía muchos asuntos que resolver mañana y debía avanzar lo más rápido que podía.

—Que maleducado —masculló ofendida—. Sólo vez ese reloj, esperanzado a que llegue la hora de deshacerte de tu sufrida madre…

—Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer, que atender su drama, madre.

—Que grosero —se limpió las falsas lágrimas, con la fina tela de la servilleta—. Pero el día que ya no esté, me vas a llorar, ingrato.

—Algo me dice que moriré primero que usted, madre.

—¡Oh! —sonrió contenta—. Aun soy una mujer joven, y con muchas más probabilidades de vivir más que tú, ya que la amargura consume la vida de las personas.

—Hmm…

—Es una lástima que una mujer tan viva como Rin, terminara con alguien tan deprimente como tú —dijo afligida—. Espero no la consumas antes de tiempo, con tu poco carisma.

Decidió ignorar los comentarios y terminar con esa velada de una vez por todas, ya que no tenía intención llevarse una migraña a la casa y que por ello no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

~O~

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y con ello la repentina y entusiasmada mujer que se abalanzo inesperadamente hacía él.

Rin lo sujetó de la nuca con ambas manos y rompió la poca distancia, entregándole así un profundo y caliente beso, dejándolo fuera de la jugada por unos segundos, hasta que escucho aquel carraspeo que conocía a la perfección bien.

—¿Cómo le fue, amor? —Preguntó la castaña, al momento de romper el beso y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bien… —Se zafó del agarre de la mujer y miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el albino—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Amor, no seas tan hostil…

—¡Keh! No esperaba menos de él… —Respondió el menor de los albinos.

Inuyasha tenía esa posee desinteresada y con aquella expresión en su rostro, que delataba que algo malo había hecho, y por algún motivo él saldría involucrado.

—¿Me explicas? —Centró su atención en Rin.

—Bueno…

Rin viró hacia Inuyasha, para enseguida volver a enfrentarlo, viendo que su medio hermano era demasiado orgulloso para decir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Y? —Insistió.

—Me pelee con el viejo, y estoy aquí pidiendo asilo por esta noche —Inuyasha respondió entre dientes.

El silencio cayó de golpe, ante la expectativa de lo que el respondería ante aquella información nada grata y que poco le interesaba.

—Lárgate.

—Bien.

Así ambos dieron marcha hacia diferentes caminos, Inuyasha hacia la salida y él hacia la parte superior del apartamento.

Sin embargo, sabía que no sería así de fácil al escuchar el quejido de la castaña ante la actitud de ambos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra entrar a ese elevador! —Advirtió lo suficientemente claro, para que la escucharan—. Yo arreglo esto.

Él siguió sus pasos sin darle importancia a lo que fuera a decirle la redactora, no tenía intenciones de entrar en discusión y mucho menos por causa de Inuyasha.

Así que simplemente se dirigió hacia su habitación, con toda la intención de desvestirse y meterse a bañar, dejando que Rin, berreara lo que se le diera en gana.

Dejó el maletín sobre la cama y empezó a quitarse el saco y el chaleco, al momento en que su esposa entro con aquella expresión de reproche.

—No puede…

—Ya la hice —respondió al momento en que aventó el chaleco a la cama—. Y no voy a discutir una decisión que ya di.

—Pero es su hermano…

—¿Y?

—Vaya… —Suspiró, mientras apretaba las sienes con los dedos—. Su antipatía aún me sigue sorprendiendo, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmm…

—Es sólo esta noche…

—No.

—Miroku y su padre no están en la ciudad, y obviamente no puede quedarse en la casa de Sango.

—No es mi problema.

Rin lo cogió de la corbata con fuerza y lo orilló a enfrentarla, mostrándole aquel dulce rostro con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrado y la boca torcida.

Esa expresión no era precisamente de enfado, era la de una berrinchuda mocosa que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo, y para su desgracia siempre lo lograba.

—Es sólo una maldita noche —masculló entre dientes—. No se va morir por que pase una noche aquí. Aparte, estoy segura que mañana regresará a con mi tío y volverán las cosas a la normalidad.

—Hmm…

—No va a molestarlo, se lo aseguro —le sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que le retiraba la corbata—. ¡Por favor!

No pudo evitar el ver aquella cara de inocencia que se cargaba la mujer, aunque era todo menos inocente.

—¿Y qué obtengo a cambió?

Rin parpadeó repetidas veces, mostrándose desconcertada por unos segundos. Demostrando que no esperaba que fuera a sacar provecho de la súplica.

—¿Quiere cobrarme el favor? —Bufó molesta.

—Es usted quien me lo pide, no él —empezó a desabrochar los botones de las mangas de la camisa—. Aparte, Inuyasha no tiene nada interesante que darme a cambio, así que…

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Espetó cuidadosamente.

—Aún tengo que pensármelo.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero—. Hacerme aceptar algo así, cuando no se sus intenciones.

—Mi mente no es creativa por el momento…

—Usted es todo, menos creativo, Sesshōmaru —fue sincera.

—Esa es mi oferta, tómela o dígale a esa bestia que se largue.

—Más vale que su «creatividad» no me moleste, sino habrá problemas, Sesshōmaru —amenazó.

—Córralo, y así se evitará la pena de enfadarse.

—Hmm…

Rin no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente dio marcha y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

A pesar de que la redactora no le dio una respuesta contundente, sabía muy bien que había aceptado el trato, a pesar de desconocer su petición ante ello. Aunque realmente no tenía idea de que pedir a cambio, sólo lo había hecho para hacerla renegar, ya que le parecía divertido verla berrinchar como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años.

Sin darle más importancia, prefirió dedicarse a realizar su actividad, antes de que se hiciera mucho más tarde y perdiera la intención de tomar su merecido, pero corto descanso nocturno.

Luego de su ducha y de colocarse el pijama, se encontraba recostado en la cama, leyendo el nuevo libro que había adquirido, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la secadora que usaba Rin.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mujer sentada frente al tocador, secándose el cabello húmedo y con aquella escasa pijama, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Una delgada y fresca blusa gris de tirantes que cubrían aquellos senos libres de la protección del sostén; y ese diminuto short negro, que dejaba ver en toda su gloría las largas y torneadas piernas níveas.

 _Esa era la primera noche que dormiría juntos, desde que comparten el departamento._

Frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a su lectura, aunque esa imagen estaría en unos minutos a su lado, acostada en su cama.

El sonido de la secadora paró abruptamente, y con ello el cuarto volvía a su acostumbrado silencio, o eso creía él.

—¿Cómo le fue con su madre? —Cuestionó, mientras trenzaba las largas hebras achocolatadas.

—Hmm…

—¿Sólo, «hmm»? —Rió—. ¿Tan difícil es lidiar con Irasue?

—Dígamelo usted.

—A mí me agrada pasar tiempo con Irasue —dijo sincera—. Me da gracia su don histriónico.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan…? —Suspiró.

Cerró el libro y prestó atención a la mujer que había terminado de alistarse para dormir, y qué ahora se dirigía hacia la cama, aunque hacía su dirección y no hacia el espacio que esperaba por ella.

Rin subió a la cama cruzando por encima de él, para terminar sentada sobre las piernas y pegada a él. Mientras le dedicaba aquella mirada hambrienta de saciar su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, esos expresivos ojos no eran suficientes para distraer su atención del cuerpo que era cubierta por la escasa ropa.

 _Esa noche sería un infierno._

—Entiendo que es _Todo Poderoso_ , y que nadie es digno de usted —mencionó con tonó sarcástico—. Pero la humildad y caridad no le viene mal a un «Dios». ¿No lo cree así?

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, ¿para ser agradable para los demás?

—No interesa fraternizar con nadie, sólo sería perder el tiempo.

—Lo hizo con Kōga, Kagura e incluso con Jakotsu —le recordó—. ¿Por qué no serlo con su madre o Inuyasha?

—Nada ganará con esta charla, así que mejor acuéstese y duerma de una vez.

La castaña apoyó las manos sobre los muslos, haciendo que sus senos se volvieran más evidentes ante su vista, por el pronunciado escote y la manera en que los delgados brazos apretaban los suaves y abundantes montes hacia adelante.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura? —Refunfuñó con un puchero.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan molesta?

—¿Molesta? ¿Yo? —Posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, mostrándose ofendida.

—Lo es ahora.

—Sus palabras son crueles —sollozó.

Centró su atención el rostro de la mujer, que realmente mostraba una expresión afligida, en especial con esos ojos marrones que se veía cristalinos.

 _¿Era una broma? ¿No?_

—Rin…

—Nunca mide sus palabras —se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Va montar drama sólo por eso?

En respuesta obtuvo los gemidos de lamento por parte de la mujer, mostrándole que realmente iba en serio.

Suspiró frustrado y apretó el puente su nariz con fuerza, tratando de encontrar un poco de calma y no terminar echando a la melodramática mujer de la recamara.

—Es que realmente es molesta.

El llanto de la mujer se intensifico ante sus palabras, haciendo que su cabeza empezara a dolerle.

—Eres una molestia agradable… —se animó a decir.

El drama se detuvo de golpe, mostrándole que en verdad la mujer se había soltado a llorar, al ver las lágrimas que recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas.

 _¿En verdad la hirió con sus palabras? ¿O quizás era una buena actriz?_

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó entre sollozos.

—No voy a repetirlo.

—Lo soy —rió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. ¿Ve? Nada le cuesta ser amable.

Enarcó la ceja al escucharla decir eso, ya que cualquiera —incluso él—, no consideraría sus palabras como amables, ni mucho menos como un cumplido.

—Al menos paro el drama.

—Sólo quería que admitiera que le agrado.

—Sí no fuera así, no estaría casado con usted.

—Está casado conmigo por la textilera —lo corrigió.

—Sí no fuera de mi agrado, ni por la textilera hubiera aceptado casarme con usted.

Rin parpadeó desconcertada, mostrando que no estaba preparada para escuchar las palabras que acababa de dedicarle.

Y aunque él lo hacía con el fin de darle por su lado y que de una vez terminara esa tortura, había un poco de verdad en ello.

Era una realidad que la redactora sabía hacerlo salir de sus casillas tan rápido como lo hacía su madre, y a veces deseaba sellarle la boca cuando hablaba de más. Sin embargo, la personalidad de su esposa, era bastante agradable y se había vuelto esencial en la cotidianidad de su vida.

Y si las cosas seguían marchando de esa manera, podía asegurar que el trato entre los dos sería un total éxito. En especial, cuando tuviera a la mujer rendida a sus pies anhelante de amor.

La mujer se inclinó hacia él, logrando que sus narices se rozaran y sus alientos se mezclaran rápidamente, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la mirada del otro.

—Que dulce —susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya sé que es lo que quiero…

—¿A sí? —Rozó los labios con los suyos—. ¿Qué es?

—Lo sabrá pronto.

—¿Me dejará con la duda? —Le entregó un corto beso.

—Sí.

Rin se irguió y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, mostrando cierta frustración ante su cortante respuesta.

—Su encanto se esfuma en segundos.

—Vaya acostumbrándose.

—Que karma —rió.

La mujer dejó todo el drama de lado y terminó acostándose en su lugar, quedando boca arriba y cubriéndose con la sábana.

—Fue buena idea dejar todas mis cosas en su habitación —cambió de tema—. Hubiera sido un desastre si Inuyasha, se hubiera dado cuenta que dormimos en cuartos diferentes.

—Hmm…

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —La miró de reojo.

—Por acceder a que se quedará Inuyasha —sonrió—. Realmente me hubiera sentido muy mal, si lo hubiéramos dejado a su suerte.

—Hmm…

—¿A que viene ese mutismo? —Sonrió—. ¿A caso siente celos de que me preocupe por su hermano?

—No sea ridícula.

—Su seguridad es apabullante —habló con sinceridad.

—No hay ningún motivo para sentir celos, Rin.

—¿En serio? —Espetó burlona.

—No hay competencia, y usted lo sabe —fue realista—. Y aunque en verdad hubiera algo más allá entre nosotros, no habría forma de que pudiera sentir tal cosa.

—¿Tan seguro estaría de mi amor por usted? —Se giró, y cubrió la mitad del rostro con la sábana, dejando expuestos sólo los grandes ojos—. ¿Eso no es muy pretencioso de su parte?

—Lo celos son para los débiles.

—Hmm… —Guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Supongo que tiene razón.

—¿Se ve desilusionada?

—No, bueno… —Rió torpemente—. No me gusta los hombres que celan por cualquier estupidez, pero a veces…

—Supongo que la han celado suficiente anteriormente.

—Para mí desgracia, todos los arranques de celos que he tenido que soportar fueron desagradables —confesó—. Me gustaría que alguien me celara de esa manera sutil y torpe, así como Kohaku con Kanna, incluso lo he visto con Inu No Taishō e Izayoi.

»Qué más da, es algo que ya no podré vivir ahora, ni en un futuro cercano —rió amargamente—. Tengo estabilidad de sobra con usted.

—Lamentó no cumplir con sus requisitos —habló irónicamente.

—No lo lamente, esto es sólo un jugoso negocio —se giró, dándole la espalda y apagando la lampara que estaba de su lado—. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana…

Dejó el libro en el buró y apagó la luz de su lado, para por fin tomar su lugar y descansar de una vez por todas.

~O~

El día había empezado y con ello las responsabilidades del día, trabajo y más trabajo era lo que le esperaba en la oficina.

Después de su unión matrimonial con Rin, los intereses crecieron exponencialmente, en especial con marcas extranjeras, las cuales mostraban gran interés en la calidad que poseía la textilera de los Lowell.

Él sabía que unirse a Rin, le haría traer muchas ventajas, pero jamás pensó que fueran de una manera tan abrupta y desesperada. A tal grado, que durante todo ese mes —el cual se suponía era su viaje de boda— se había convertido en una cárcel, que lo mantenía desde la mañana, hasta la noche dentro de la oficina o en reuniones con las personas interesadas.

 _Y ella lo sabía._

Rin era consciente de su importancia y el valor que ostentaba, a pesar de que no era alguien que se relacionara mucho con la textilera o que destacara en el medio, al menos no como la estelar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella jamás había mostrado en hacerse notar, ni como hija de André, ni como la posible sucesora de Irasue.

 _Rin Lowell simplemente trabajaba porque le gustaba lo que hacía._

Tenía claro que la redactora tenía ambiciones y deseos de superarse, pero no de una manera en que le beneficiara directamente.

Ella buscaba la manera de que su ideas y voz se escucharan para ayudar a terceras personas, de una manera u otra. Y se había dado cuenta de ello, en los trabajos que había realizado para la editorial.

Resopló negativamente al verse perdido en esos pensamientos, así que opto por terminar de abrochar los últimos botones de la camisa. No tenía tiempo que perder, el trabajo lo esperaba con ansiosas ganas en su despacho.

Pero al momento en que pretendía en seguir con su rutina diaria, una potente voz que se hizo escuchar hasta el último recoveco del pent-house impidió su tarea.

Sabía de quien se trataba, el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí y porque osaba en alzar la voz de esa manera en su casa.

Molesto chasqueó la lengua, al ver que sus planes de irse temprano a la empresa, se habían frustrado por completo y todo por culpa de su medio hermano.

Se encamino hacia el piso inferior sin perder tiempo y al bajar las escaleras, ahí estaba lo que esperaba ver.

A su padre con aquella actitud dominante y molesta, mientras el menor de los albinos gruñía como el mocoso malcriado que era.

Y ahí estaba Rin, entre ambos hombres tratando de calmar los ánimos, aunque eso poco servía cuando un Tukusama perdía los estribos.

Así que no tuvo otra opción el que intervenir, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

—El que sea mi padre, no le da derecho de gritar en mi casa —habló lo suficientemente claro, así llamando la atención de los tres—. Así que le voy a pedir el favor de que se calme, sino tendré que echarlo de aquí.

—De todos los lugares que existen, jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que le dieras asilo a tu hermano —Inu No Taishō habló con mesura—. Me sorprendes.

—Es estúpido creer que tu hijo no durmió en la calle por mi protección —dijo con fastidió—. Se quedó, porque mi esposa me lo pidió.

—Claro… —Suspiró—. Pero ya vengo a quitarles esa carga.

—Hmm…

—¡Ya te dije que no me iré contigo, viejo! —Gritó Inuyasha.

—No te estoy preguntando, te estoy dando una orden, Inuyasha —sentenció el mayor de los Tukusama—. No solamente te comportas como un niño, sino que también osas el interrumpir en un hogar de una pareja.

—Yo no…

—Inuyasha, cállate —lo calló Rin—. Piensa antes de abrir esa bocotá que tienes —suspiró—. Lo mejor es que se calmen, tomen asiento y hablen de sus problemas con calma.

—No hay nada que hablar, mi decisión ya fue tomada —aclaró Inu No Taishō—. Y no voy a permitir que eches a perder tu vida, sólo por andar de soñador.

—¡Ya soy mayor de edad, no puedes obligarme! —Gritó enardecido.

—No me retes, Inuyasha —advirtió—. No voy a dejar que eches a perder tu vida, sólo por un capricho estúpido.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó entre dientes—. Mierda, lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, entiéndelo de una vez.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y no estaba de humor de aguantar los dramas que no le iban, ni le venían en absoluto.

—Así que su hijo no está interesado en trabajar para la compañía —dijo con calma—. No es algo que sorprenda, es obvio que no tiene madera para ello, así que no tiene el caso el que lo obligue a ello.

—¿Lo apoyas? —Le miró incrédulo.

—Sólo soy realista, eso lo nota hasta el más idiota de todos los idiotas —aclaró—. Aunque sigo sin entender a qué viene ahora esa autoridad —dio una sonrisa torcida—. Si fue usted quien acostumbro a Inuyasha, a ser un mocoso malcriado y bueno para nada.

Vio cómo su hermano trató de enfrentarlo y gritarle, pero la intervención de su esposa fue suficiente para impedírselo y dejar que la charla entre su padre y él siguiera.

—Tú…

—No, no sé lo que ser un padre, pero tengo claro que si su hijo es como es, fue por la culpa de la consentidora de Izayoi y su sobreprotección —habló claramente—. Se empeñaron a que creciera como un niño «normal», y no presionarlo en absolutamente nada.

»Querías corregir con tu hijo, lo que «supuestamente» hiciste mal conmigo —rió arrogante—. Así que optó en darle todo en bandeja de plata, para que fuera alguien más «noble» y más humano.

—No voy a discutir contigo la manera en que crío a mi hijo, Sesshōmaru —aclaró—. Sólo me lo llevaré y esto termina aquí.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más, quedando delante de Rin e Inuyasha, enfrentándose a su padre deliberadamente.

—No lo harás.

—¿Qué? —Le miró extrañado.

—Inuyasha ahora es mi responsabilidad, así que pierde su tiempo aquí.

El silenció que se formó no fue para menos, ya que nadie esperaba que dijera esas palabras, ni siquiera él mismo. Pero por algún motivo estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _¿Por capricho? ¿Diversión? ¿Superioridad?_

No tenía idea, pero no daría un paso atrás y se saldría con la suya, aunque su padre decidiera enfadarse y retirarle la palabra de por vida.

—No estoy para bromas, Sesshōmaru —mostró una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo jamás juego y lo sabe, padre —se cruzó de brazos—. Su hijo es suficientemente mayor para decidir lo que quiere, y lo que quiere es retirarse de tu protección y vivir su vida como más le venga en gana. Y yo le ofrezco mi apoyo —sonrió cínicamente—. ¿A caso no es esto lo que quería? Que sus hijos se unieran y se comportaran como los hermanos que somos, pues sueño realizado.

—¿Qué ganas con desafiarme, Sesshōmaru? —Fue directamente al punto.

—Sí Inuyasha consigue lo que quiere, significa que logre algo que usted no pudo durante tantos años. Y si fracasa, también será su fracaso —miró de reojo a los dos que estaban detrás de él—. Es un gusto personal, sólo eso.

—Hmm… —dejó escapar una corta y pesada risa—. ¿Vas aceptar su ayuda, Inuyasha?

—Sí —respondió su hermano sin dudar—. Te voy a demostrar que no necesito de ti, ni de mi madre.

—¿Eres ingenuo o estúpido?, ¿o quizás ambas cosas? —Cuestionó su padre con un tono amargo—. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, Inuyasha.

Inu No Taishō suspiró y relajó su tensionado cuerpo, demostrando que ya no valía la pena el discutir con ellos.

Sabía que el orgullo de los Tukusama era demasiado fuerte, y que Inuyasha y mucho menos él, daría los brazos a torcer, en especial cuando se trataba de desafiar al hombre que debían de superar a cualquier costa.

—Al menos ve a visitar a tu madre, ella está preocupada por ti.

—Lo iba hacer, aunque te opusieras —respondió.

—Menos mal —sonrió de lado—. Lamentó todo esto, Rin.

—No hay problema, tío —sonrió apenada.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dio camino hacia las puertas del elevador. Pero se detuvo abruptamente—. Inuyasha, sólo recuerda que estas en un lugar de una pareja recién casada, no te vuelvas un fastidio en sus vidas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y sin más que decir, su padre entró al cubículo y partió del pent-house, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Volvió sobre sus pies para quedar enfrente de Inuyasha, que lo encaró abiertamente y sin miedo.

—Quiero que mantengas el hocico cerrado y escuches —le ordenó—. Me importa muy poco que es lo que quieras hacer de tu vida, porque me tiene sin cuidado. Pero si en verdad deseas liberarte de dependencia hacia tus padres, más vale que sigas mis reglas al pie de la letra.

»A partir de ahora trabajaras para mí, serás mi asistente personal. No estarás en las filas de la empresa, pero trabajaras en ella. Haré que tengas una razón válida, para que odies la compañía —vio como el menor apretó la quijada, pero se mantuvo firme—. Si quieres estudiar lo que te viene en gana, tendrás que ganártelo. Así que presentarás examen para obtener un lugar.

Observó a Rin que estaba al lado de Inuyasha, escuchando todo lo que decía, mientras apoyaba la mano en la espalda del menor tratando de confortarlo.

—Vivirás bajo las reglas de Rin y mías, a cualquier falta te largarás de aquí —advirtió firmemente—. Aquí no eres un invitado, eres un inquilino que pagara cada uno de los recursos de este hogar. No importa que este edificio me pertenezca, aquí vas aprender lo que es pagar por cada uso, incluidos los alimentos que se ingieren aquí. Ese dinero se lo entregarás a Rin, sin retraso alguno.

»¿He sido claro?

—Sí.

—Bien —miró a Rin—. Ven conmigo.

Rin asintió ante su petición y marcharon hacia la recamara en dónde la corbata y saco le esperaban, para así terminar de arreglarse e irse a trabajar.

Al estar dentro de la habitación y con la puerta cerrada, ambos se dispusieron a hablar sobre la decisión que había tomado.

—Espero y no le moleste la decisión que he tomado —habló, al momento en que cogió la corbata.

—No estoy molesta —se acercó a él y le quito la corbata de las manos—, aunque debo admitir que me ha dejado sorprendida —colocó la corbata alrededor de su cuello y empezó hacer el nudo mientras hablaba—. No esperaba que decidiera ayudar a su hermano.

—No lo estoy ayudando.

—Claro —sonrió—, sé muy bien que lo hace para joder a mi tío, pero aun así…

—Hmm… —Se centró en la concentrada expresión de la mujer—. Sobre su habitación…

—Está bien —alzó la brillante mirada marrón y le sonrió—. Es agradable compartir la cama con usted.

—Hmm…

—No importa la verdadera intención con lo que hace esto, realmente estoy contenta que le dé esta oportunidad a su hermano —le sonrió dulcemente—. Y estoy segura que él se lo agradecerá en un futuro.

—No necesito tal cosa.

—Lo sé —rió—. Supongo que me tiene una tarea.

Se apartó de la castaña y fue hacia el buró en donde descansaba su cartera y la cogió, para volver sobre sus pasos y entregarle una tarjeta a la mujer.

—Su firma ya está fichada —ella la cogió dudosa—. Que compre ropa y lo que necesite, y asesórelo con los trajes que usara para trabajar para mí.

—Ok… —asintió como si de un soldado se tratara, incluido el innecesario saludo—. ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto?

—¿Me cobrará el favor? —Le vio curioso.

—Soy una asesora de moda muy cara —sonrió—. Realmente espero que se me compense bien, Sesshōmaru.

—Espero sea algo ambicioso —dijo sugerentemente.

—Le puedo asegurar que así será —se mordió el labio juguetonamente—. Pero aún tengo que pensar en ello.

—Supongo que estaremos a mano.

—Así parece.

Miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él, tan radiante con esos brillantes ojos chocolates y esa sonrisa coqueta.

En eso se dio cuenta que la estadía de su hermano, podría ayudarle más de lo que podía imaginar. Sería lo que aceleraría todo ese juego de conquista, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo de ninguna manera.

Luego de terminar de alistarse, ambos bajaron al primer piso, en dónde ni siquiera se molestó en virar hacia Inuyasha, avanzó directamente al ascensor.

—Cualquier cosa, me llama —le dijo a Rin.

—¡Sí! —Le sonrió dulcemente.

La sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, poseyendo así los rosáceos y tentadores labios de la redactora, la cual no se negó.

Sintió como ella abrió paso hacia su boca con la lengua, profundizando aún más el beso, sin importar que Inuyasha, se encontraba en la misma sala que ellos, quizás mirándolos.

—Que tenga un buen día, amor —dijo al momento de romper el beso.

—Nos vemos en la noche.

—Sí —le dio otro beso, pero uno más superficial y corto—. Adiós.

Rompió toda cercanía y se adentró al elevador tan rápido como se abrieron las puertas, para así tener la última imagine de la mujer que le mandaba un beso con sus dedos.

~O~

Observó con atención al hombre que tenía enfrente, mientras este abría un poco más los ojos con cada hoja que leía del reporte que le había pedido, pero que hasta ahora había tenido la intención de leer.

Jakotsu había recurrido a él, para investigar a su hermano menor, ante las sospechas de que las bajas y problemas financieros de la empresa de los Niikura, que estaban peor día tras día.

Si bien esa noticia aún no se había hecho pública, el modista tenía informantes que le tenían al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas por allá. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de los problemas internos, dudo rápidamente de su hermano.

Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual pudo amenazar a Bankotsu, aquella vez que ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —Se animó a cuestionar a Jakotsu.

—Yo… —la voz se le quebró—. No pensé que fuera capaz…

—¿Qué harás? —Volvió a cuestionar.

—Sí yo no hablo, tú sí lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Me importa muy poco lo que le pase a la compañía y a tu familia —confesó sin pena alguna—. Pero han involucrado la imagen y reputación de la familia de mi esposa… André tiene que saberlo y actuar de inmediato.

—Oh… —cerró el folder y lo dejó descansando sobre su regazo—. Tienes razón, no es justo que André y Rin, salgan involucrados en todo esto. Yo…yo hablaré con mi padre.

—Bien —se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento—. Tienes mi apoyo legal y económico, por cualquier cosa que llegase ocurrir.

—Muchas gracias, Sesshōmaru —sollozó—. Yo, me gustaría…

—Tomate el día.

—Pero…

—Es una orden, Jakotsu —expresó molesto.

—Gracias.

Jakotsu se puso de pie, abrazando fuertemente la carpeta entre sus manos y contra su pecho.

—Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

—Hmm…

Jakotsu dio una corta y amarga sonrisa, para enseguida retirarse del despacho, mientras él se quedó pensativo ante lo que pudiera ocurrir después de que se revelara el estado en el cual se encontraba la competencia.

No le importaba en absoluto lo que pasara con ellos, pero el que pudieran involucrar o mancillar el nombre de la textilera de cual vivía su emporio, era algo que no podía permitir.

Y si quería ganarse la confianza de André, tenía que actuar rápidamente y apoyar totalmente cualquier decisión que éste tomara.

Aunque conociéndolo, el padre de su esposa actuaría fuertemente contra Bankotsu. No sólo por las desviaciones y reventa de sus productos en el mercado negro, sino también para vengarse de lo que una vez le hizo a su hija.

El toque de la puerta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que se concentrara de nuevo sus deberes.

—Adelante.

—Señor —entró la secretaria—, lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

Se levantó y abrochó los dos botones de su saco y así caminó hacia la reunión en dónde los demás ejecutivos de la empresa le esperaban.

~O~

Vio de rojo a su amigo y cuñado, que le hacía compañía esa noche de copas y platica entre amigos. Y aunque faltaba Shippō, realmente se sentía mucho más a gusto así, ya que el pelirrojo desconocía lo que ellos sí.

—A pasado un mes… —dijo en un susurro.

—Esto lleva su tiempo, y lo sabes. Amar implica muchas cosas, menos simplicidad.

—Lo dice alguien que jamás se ha enamorado.

—Mi amor es demasiado grande, como para que sólo una mujer cargue con el —habló divertido.

—Eres prácticamente el amante de mujeres de más de cuarenta años, así que no hables de amor —dijo asqueado.

—Jamás entenderás —rió.

Ambos dieron un trago a sus bebidas y se quedaron mirando al frente, como si eso fuera lo suficientemente entretenido, para atrasar esa platica que se había vuelto repetitiva.

—¿Al menos ellos parecen satisfechos? —Espetó curioso.

—Hmm… —Alzó la mirada—. Uno más desesperado que el otro, pero entienden que esto no es un proceso sencillo.

—Realmente lo veo imposible —volvió a la actitud negativa—. Dudo mucho que ellos puedan…

Colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y le sonrió cínicamente, de esa manera que tanto hacia enojar a su hermano político.

—El amor es un hijo de puta, que le encanta llegar de diferentes formas —empezó a relatar—. No todos tienen la fortuna de formar una linda historia amor como la tuya con mi hermana, Kohaku. El amor siempre llegará por rumbos diferentes para cada pareja, le gusta sorprender a las personas y romper un poco el molde de lo que todos creemos que debe nacer ese bonito sentimiento.

—Estás loco… —Bebió un poco más de su cerveza.

—El amor se acopla a las personas —prosiguió a pesar de la negativa de su amigo—. No todo puede ser dulce, cuando no todos tenemos ese lado tan empalagoso…

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Hakudōshi? —Le miró molesto.

—Rin es una chica dulce cuando le conviene, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella no es precisamente una presa indefensa —sonrió orgulloso—. Rin es un cazador, al igual que Sesshōmaru. Y cuando dos personas con esas características se encuentran, las cosas se ponen salvajes.

—¿Hablas de sexo? —Espetó, no muy convencido de ello.

—Va incluido en el paquete —río—. Ya que la mayor arma de ambos, es su propio poder de seducción y dominación.

—Hmm… —Torció la boca—. ¿Sigo sin entender?

—Cuando dos animales con las mismas características se encuentran, su única reacción es atacar y eliminar a su contrincante —hizo una pequeña pausa para beber y así continuar—. Se olvidan de la estrategia y bajan la guardia, y cuando eso sucede…

—Son débiles.

—¡Así es! —Sonrió victorioso—. Ellos estarán tan entretenidos seduciéndose y tratando de ganar, que se olvidaran de que el tiempo, el contacto, los sentimientos y la necesidad, los hará caer ante las garras de lo que aseguran controlar a la perfección.

»Sesshōmaru jamás se ha enamorado, por lo tanto, no sabrá en que momento su deseo se convirtió en algo más.

—¿Y Rin? —Cuestionó el abogado.

—El peor defecto de Rin, es creer que todo lo tiene bajo control, cuando las cosas no son así —suspiró—. Su propia arrogancia será la que la condene a enamorarse…

—Tu seguridad me asusta…

—Soy un estratega que sabe ganar sus guerras, amigo mío.

—Arrogante —dijo entre dientes.

—Sólo siéntate y observa, como mis palabras se vuelven en una realidad.

Vio cómo su amigo bufó rechazando sus palabras, pero sin tener más opción que hacer lo que le pedía. Ya que el telón se había alzado y la puesta en escena estaba frente a sus ojos.

~O~

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin permiso alguno, dejando ver a la única persona que osaba a ser tal cosa y salir ilesa ante ello.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Gritó emocionada.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Rin caminó directamente hacia él, rodeando el escritorio y haciendo a un lado los papeles sobre de éste y así tomar asiento, cómo si eso fuera algo normal entre ellos.

—Que agresivo —se quejó con un puchero—. Un marido enamorado, estaría contento al ver que su mujer vino por él, después de un cansado día de trabajo.

—Hmm…

—Un día lo voy a espolvorear de azúcar, a ver si así se le quita lo amargado.

—¿Hizo lo que le pedí?

—Sí —sacó de su bolso la cartera y de ésta la tarjeta que le había entregado en la mañana—. Forme el guardarropa perfecto para Inuyasha.

—Bien.

—¿También le cobrará esto? —Inquirió intrigada.

—No.

—Menos mal, porque a este paso, pensaba que terminaría debiéndole la vida —rió.

—La vida de esa bestia no tienen ningún valor para mí.

—Auch… —hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Y la mía?

Rin apoyó sus manos en la orilla del escritorio, para así inclinarse hacia él, mostrándole aquella expresión llena de curiosidad y sensualidad.

 _Provocadora._

—Lo dejo a su imaginación.

—¿Le gusto, Sesshōmaru? —No dudó en cuestionárselo.

—Depende a que se refiera…

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Parpadeo confundida—. ¿Qué hay diferentes formas de que alguien le guste?

—Usted debería saberlo mejor que yo —torció la boca en una sonrisa—. Después de todo, la especialista en conquistas es usted.

—Vamos, no me venga con esa humildad, que no le queda para nada —rió.

—¿Yo le gusto? —Fue ahora él quien realizo la pregunta.

—Hmm… —negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Sí usted no me da una respuesta, yo no le daré la mía.

—Entonces moriremos con la duda.

—Es tan aburrido —escupió molesta.

—Lo siento por usted.

—Gracias por su sentir —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Tardará mucho?

—No.

—Bien —se levantó de un brinco del escritorio—. Entonces le dejo terminar.

Así la castaña dio camino hacia el gran ventanal, que daba una impresionante vista de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Se quedó mirando por unos largos segundos aquel suave y elegante perfil que la mujer poseía.

Tan dulce, elegante, seductora y frágil, tantas cosas a la vez, que hacían una perfecta combinación en esa mujer que se había convertido en su «esposa».

 _¿Le gusto, Sesshōmaru?_

Frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a los documentos que la redactora había hecho aún lado para sentarse, y prefirió olvidarse de esa estúpida charla.

 _¿Qué si le gustaba?_

 _Que pregunta tan estúpida._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Después de más de un mes sin leernos, aquí estoy de regreso, con un nuevo capítulo para la historia.

Se que debería dar una disculpa y cosas así, pero la verdad es que no va ser así, porque el descanso me lo proporcione porque quise (XD). Era un retiró que necesitaba tanto mi cuerpo, como mi mente, las cuales no estaban conectadas en absoluto.

Gracias a mi retiro a la SNK, he vuelto con todas las ganas para dar arranque a la última fase de esta historia.

Espero puedan entender y que su gusto por esta historia siga igual que antes (si no es así, lo entenderé TuT).

Como siempre quiero dar mis más profundos agradecimientos a las personas que hacen que esta historia no esté muerta, en especial al ver que ya son 87 followers y 83 favorites.

 **¡Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a su catálogo!**

También un fuerte agradecimiento a los lectores silenciosos que, aunque no den señales de vida, yo sé que están ahí.

Y cómo siempre, mi especial afecto y cariño a cada una de esas personitas, que no sólo leen, sino que también le regalan tantas lindas palabras a la historia. Gracias a ustedes, la historia sigue publicándose, aunque me tarde a veces un poco (XD).

 **DreamFicGirl, GabyInuTaisho** **(** Cap. 20 parte 1 y 2 **), kikyou1312, Kassel D Efrikia, floresamaabc, Alambrita, gina101528, Mina Rose (** capítulo 18 y 20 parte 2) **, La Rozeta, Milly Taisho, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Tatistus, Cleoru Misumi, Mayuzz, Ozebelly. Maril, Renbellatrix y KatherinaGuzman.**

 **¡Mi amor infinito para ustedes, chicas!**

Como siempre les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado**. El cual contiene todo sobre nuestra hermosa pareja SesshRin.

Y también no dejen de visitar las diferentes páginas en las cuales **La Rozeta** , publica su arte referente a la pareja o de otros animes también.

Los links los encontrarán en mi perfil de fanfiction, y no duden en darles una oportunidad.

Ahora sí, me tengo que ir, porque tengo mucho que leer y un capítulo nuevo que escribir. Así que nos leemos… ¿la próxima semana?

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 _~FB~_

 _Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y ella aún seguía acostada en esa cama, mal enredada entre las sábanas, mientras era abrazada por esos fuertes y cálidos brazos._

 _Retiró uno cuantos cabellos azabaches del rostro masculino, dejando a la vista el relajado y atractivo semblante del hombre que le había regalado una noche más de calor y placer._

 _Se acercó al rostro de su compañero y depositó un fugaz beso en la frente, para enseguida liberarse tanto de los brazos y de las cobijas que aun la mantenían atrapada en la cómoda cama._

 _Recorrió la recamara por completo, recolectando cada una de sus prendas, las cuales habían sido quitadas con rapidez y tiradas por todo el amplio espacio. Una costumbre que se había vuelto reglamentaria, desde el primer día en que ellos compartieron el lecho._

 _Empezó a vestirse con calma, pero no pudo evitar el reírse al sentir aquella mirada juguetona sobre de ella._

 _Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con un Bankotsu, recostado en la cama, con el cabello suelto y algo enredado, pero con aquella expresión perversa que tanto le fascinaba._

— _Que hermosa vista_ _—_ _dijo el hombre con tono sugerente._

— _¿A sí?_ _—_ _Giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó a su novio_ _—_ _. Pensé que gustabas más de verme sin ella._

 _Terminó de subir el cierre de su falda, pero sin perder de vista al hombre que la estaba comiendo con los ojos._

— _Obviamente_ _—_ _rió_ _—_ _. Pero la manera en que te vistes es terriblemente tentadora. Tanto como para quitarte de nuevo, lo que con tanta elegancia te has puesto._

— _Hmm…_ _—_ _sonrió seductoramente_ _—_ _. Suena interesante._

— _¿Quieres que lo intentemos?_ _—_ _Sugirió con una encantadora sonrisa._

— _Me encantaría, pero…_ _—_ _se colocó la blusa y empezó abrochar los botones_ _—_ _. Tengo un compromiso con mi padre, así que será para la próxima._

— _¿No puede esperar?_

— _Nop._

— _¿De qué se trata?_ _—_ _Preguntó curioso._

— _Es el aniversario de la textilera_ _—_ _dijo sin muchas ganas._

— _Y por lo visto no estoy invitado_ _—_ _habló con tono burlón._

— _Bankotsu…_

 _Bankotsu alzo la mano en señal de que parara, se echó bocarriba, cerrando los ojos y dando un fuerte suspiro._

— _No entiendo el repudio que me tiene André, jamás le he dado motivos…_

 _Se subió a la cama y se acercó al pelinegro, tomando los fuertes pectorales como su almohada, acción que fue aceptada por el abrazo que su novio le proporciono al instante._

— _No le hagas caso, simplemente odia a todos lo que se me acercan_ _—_ _ríe_ _—_ _. Dale tiempo, y verás que cambiara de parecer._

— _Tal vez no sea suficiente para ti._

 _Se irguió de golpe y clavó sus ojos a los del hombre, con el ceño fruncido y su boca torcida._

— _La que decide eso soy yo, no él_ _—_ _le aclaró_ _—_ _. Así que deja de menospreciarte, por favor._

— _Amo cuando te enojas_ _—_ _dijo al momento de acariciarle la mejilla_ _—_ _. Te ves tan hermosa._

— _Estás loco._

— _Por ti_ _—_ _le sonrió._

— _Más te vale_ _—_ _se acercó a los tentadores labios y le dio un suave beso_ _—_ _. No te mortifiques, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta que eres un gran hombre y el único que puede hacerme feliz._

— _Te haré caso_ _—_ _susurró_ _—_ _. Le demostraré que sólo yo puedo hacerte dichosa._

— _Te amo_ _—_ _confesó sin dudarlo._

— _Yo te amo más, pequeña._

 _No pudo evitar reírse, al sentir como el hombre la atrajo a él y empezó a besarla como tanta dulzura y entrega. Logrando que se le olvidara absolutamente todo, incluso de que tenía que irse._

 _~FB~_

—¿Rin?

Alzó la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con el serio rostro de su acompañante, el cual la tenía sujeta de la cintura, mientras los dorados ojos se clavaban en ella como dos filosas y frías dagas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —sonrió a medias—, sólo estaban pensando en tonterías.

—Hmm…

Sesshōmaru no mostró intención de seguir cuestionando, sobre todo al estar en un lugar público, en dónde los oídos eran tan finos que, eran capaces de escuchar el zumbar de una abeja a un kilómetro de distancia.

Estaban en un coctel en dónde sólo asistieron los empresarios relacionados con la alta costura. Por obvias razones, sus tíos, padre y ellos se encontraban en dichosa fiesta. A pesar de que parecía más un hervidero de chismes, que un evento relacionado con la moda.

Había pasado una semana desde que se había revelado sobre la delicada situación en la que se encontraba los Niikura, no sólo por las pérdidas monetarias de la corporación, sino por los malos manejos que había realizado Bankotsu.

Ella había adquirido de dicha información gracias a Jakotsu, y enseguida de su enojado padre, que no había dudado en actuar rápido y de manera tan fatídica contra el menor de los Niikura.

André estaba cabreado con la situación, en especial al verse afectada la calidad de sus materiales y nombre ante las malas jugadas realizadas por Bankotsu.

Bankotsu había adquirido mercancía de su padre, para venderla al mercado negro y otras empresas que no tenían acceso a dichos materiales, por decisión de la mesa directiva de la textilera. Mientras ellos usaban telas y accesorios de baja producción y le ponían el nombre de Los Lowell, para que seguir vendiéndose en precios altos, pero con una calidad inferior.

André Lowell era un hombre muy atento y bondadoso, pero cuando le tocaban las narices, se convertía en un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos. Y lo demostró, cuando declaró a la presa la situación vivida con los Niikura y la inminente demanda contra Bankotsu Niikura.

Takeda trató de persuadir a su padre y arreglar el problema, sin necesidad de publicar la situación y no proceder legalmente contra su hijo, pero su padre se había negado y actúo a su manera.

Ahora esa noticia era lo que estaba en boca de todos, por ese motivo Los Niikura no habían hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta, y poco se sabía del paradero de Bankotsu.

Desde entonces, ella no paraba de recordar todo lo vivido en su noviazgo con el susodicho, siendo esos momentos en los que creía ciegamente en la bondad y buenas intenciones del pelinegro, cuando todos sus allegados le afirmaban lo contrario.

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera descubierto la infidelidad de Bankotsu?_

 _¿Estaría casa con él?_

 _¿De que manera hubiera estafado a su padre?_

Aunque tenía claro que André, jamás hubiera permitido que Bankotsu, pusiera un pie dentro de la textilera.

Miró de reojo al hombre que la mantenía a su lado celosamente, con aquella cálida mano posada en su cintura y abrazándola con esa agradable combinación de su propio aroma y la loción que había usado para ese día.

 _¿Podía confía en Sesshōmaru?_

 _¿Él podría traicionarla?_

 _¿Qué tan peligroso era?_

Sesshōmaru había sido su mejor elección y hoy en día opinaba igual, pero aun así no podía confiarse del todo.

Su marido no tenía nada que envidiarla Bankotsu, era más inteligente, habilidoso y frío. Manejaba a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos y siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, para cualquier contingencia.

Por esos motivos es que le temía más que al mismo Bankotsu, porque era un ser letal, que sabía conseguir lo que deseaba. Y ahora que lo veía, él tenía todas las ventajas, incluso el tener la total e ingenua confianza de su padre.

 _¿Qué tan peligroso era Sesshōmaru Tukusama?_

Era una respuesta que no quería conocer ni por error, ni mucho menos por curiosidad, eso era algo que tenía más que claro.

 _¿Y si se enamoraba de él?_

 _¡No!_

Se reprendió inmediatamente, no podía cometer la estupidez de enamorarse de quien podría jugarle mal. Ya lo había vivido con Bankotsu, y por ello no tenía permitido cometer ese mismo error con Sesshōmaru.

Ahora más que nunca debía estar firme ante sus ideas y propósitos, y mantener sus ojos bien puestos en cada acción realizada por su esposo. No dejaría que jugaran con ella y mucho menos con la textilera, que con tanto esfuerzo su familia había creado.

—Odio estas fiestas.

Giró el rostro a su derecha, encontrándose con un refunfúñate Inuyasha, que mostraba cara de pocos amigos y con todas las ganas de largarse de ese sitio. A pesar de que no podía hacerlo, al estar en horario de trabajo.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil el trabajar para Sesshōmaru —musitó—. Creo que eso lo tenías bien claro desde que aceptaste su ayuda.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó y giró su rostro hacia otra parte—. Era eso o regresar con el viejo, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

No puedo evitar el sonreírle dulcemente al menor de los Tukusama, al verlo como apenas experimentaba lo que era trabajar y tener responsabilidades. Un golpe duro, ante una cruda realidad.

Sin embargo, había sido una suerte que fuera su propio hermano quien lo acogiera, porque si hubiera ido por su propia cuenta, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mucho más oscuras y crueles para el inocente Inuyasha.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Miró inmediatamente a su esposo.

—¿Me espera o me acompaña?

—¿A dónde va? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Necesito hablar con unos socios.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió sin muchas ganas—. Le espero.

—Bien —la soltó y posó su vista en Inuyasha—. Quédate con ella —ordenó.

—Ya qué… ¡Keh! —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Soy una niña? —Espetó con ironía.

Pero sólo obtuvo la helada mirada por parte del albino, que ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Simplemente caminó hacia dónde estaban los dichosos socios, incluidos su padre y su tío, que era acompañado por Izayoi.

—Ni que te fueran a robar —habló Inuyasha—. No entiendo porque te cuida tanto, ni que fueras tan bonita.

Le dio un fuerte codazo al chico, que no tardo en quejarse entre dientes ante su repentino y violento acto.

—¿Pero que te pasa, anciana?

—Mide tus palabras, mocoso —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Porque con sólo el tronar mis dedos, hago que te regresen con mi tío.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha giró su cara mientras mascullabas cosas sin sentido, algo que le provoco demasiada gracia y ternura.

Era obvio que su hermano político aún le faltaba un largo camino para madurar, o tal vez su personalidad tan quisquillosa era algo irrevocable.

Se mantuvieron alejados del ajetreo, entre cortas charlas que no tenían sentido ni conexión alguna, pero que era mejor eso a morir de aburrimiento. Y tenía que sentirse agradecida al tener como acompañante a Inuyasha, que quisiera o no, siempre salía con una tontería que lograba hacerla reír.

—Oye…

—¿Sí? —Miró al joven hombre.

—Iré al baño —le informó—. No te me desaparezcas, no quiero problemas con el sádico.

—Aquí te espero —respondió con una risilla.

Inuyasha se apartó de ella, tomando camino hacia dónde se encontraban los sanitarios, mientras ella permaneció de pie, al costado donde se encontraban las bebidas y bocadillos.

Vio la hora que era desde el reloj que posaba su muñeca, y con ello recordó que tenía que comunicarse con Kanna, por cuestiones laborales. Así que, con rapidez, abrió su bolso en busca de sus celulares.

—Mierda… ¿dónde están? —Maldijo entre dientes, mientras escombraba su bolso—. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde los deje…? ¡Oh!

Al tener en sus manos las llaves del automóvil de Sesshōmaru, recordó en dónde había quedado sus teléfonos. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del recinto. Le tomaría de un par de segundos para ir a recogerlos y regresar en dónde se encontraría con Inuyasha.

Caminó entre los coches sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba tan perdida en conseguir su objetivo, que no le dio importancia a lo que le rodeaba.

En cuestión de segundos todo cambió, al instante en que alguien la jaló del brazo y la llevó hasta uno de los pilares que sostenían el techado que protegía a los carros del contacto de la luz solar.

Al centrar su atención a la persona que la había arrastrado hasta ahí, no pudo evitar el sorprenderse, porque ese era el lugar en donde menos esperaría encontrárselo, en especial, cuando él era el ojo del huracán de todo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bankotsu… —murmuró su nombre.

—Por favor, no te alteres. Sólo necesito hablar contigo.

Observó lo mejor que pudo su alrededor, encontrándose con un lugar despejado y con poca probabilidad de que alguien fuera hacia la inmensa cochera.

Centró de nuevo su atención en el hombre que la tenía entre el pilar y él, y que se mostraba totalmente decidido de que esa charla se diera entre los dos, a pesar de que eso era lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar el mostrar aquella expresión de descontento, estaba desilusionada y enojada con Bankotsu, por absolutamente todo lo que ese hombre representó y representaba en su vida, para su desgracia.

—No.

Intentó abrirse paso, pero el fuerte agarre a sus brazos le impidió su cometido, sintiendo como los largos dedos se clavaban en su piel.

—¡Suéltame! —Se quejó entre dientes.

—Sólo escucharme…

—No, ahora suéltame o gritare.

—No me obligues a hacerte entender, Rin.

—¿Entender? —Tensó su quijada y su ceño se frunció aún más—. ¿Entender que eres una basura? ¿Qué eres un mentiroso? ¿Qué eres un fracasado? —Arremetió sin pensárselo—. Si sólo has venido a echar mentiras, no me interesa escucharte.

—Tan fácil te ha manipulado, ¿así de fácil te maneja ese bastardo?

Violentamente se zafó del agarré del pelinegro y lo aventó, apartándolo lo suficiente de ella.

—No trates de reflejarte en él, y hazte responsable de tus actos por una vez en tu vida —su respiración se aceleró y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Estaba más enojada de lo que pensó—. Eres una basura, no sólo por lo que hiciste con la mercancía de la textilera, sino por la forma en que traicionaste a tu propia sangre.

»No sólo engañaste a la empresa y a tu padre, sino que también abandonaste a tu hermano. Fuiste capaz de poner a tu padre en contra de Jakotsu, con tal de hacerte del puesto que estaba destinado a tu hermano —apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños—. Ni si quiera fuiste capaz de apoyarlo cuando más te necesitaba.

—Rin…

—Y yo fui una estúpida por creer en ti, durante dos malditos años. Creí en tus palabras, en tus planes, en tus intenciones —dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. Sólo estuviste conmigo porque estabas detrás de la textilera. Todas esas palabras, todos esos momentos, todo lo que vivimos fue una completa farsa —le miró dolida—. Siempre fue una farsa, y yo fui la única estúpida que creía en ti, cuando los demás sabían la escoria que eras.

—Te amo, eso jamás fue un…

—¡Deja de mentir! —Gritó enfadada—. Nada ganas nada con toda esta pantomima, se lo que eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de obtener más de lo que ya posees, por bondad de tu familia.

»Lamento la situación que vive ahora tu familia, y el dolor que siente Jakotsu, pero lo único que deseo, es que mi padre te haga sentir lo que es caer a lo más hondo del pozo…

Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, encontrándose con alguien que no reconocía, porque aquel hombre que había conocido había sido un cruel espejismo, que supo engañarla por dos largos años.

—Es mejor que te largues, antes de que alguien te vea —le sugirió, con toda la intención de marcharse hacia la seguridad que representaba Sesshōmaru.

Pero su intención quedó sólo como eso, y en ese momento todo se volvió un caos en su cabeza.

Sólo sintió como las fuertes manos la sujetaron con fuerza y cómo fue estrellada contra el pilar, logrando que todo se volviera confuso, borroso y olvidara absolutamente todo.

—Rin… —escuchó a lo lejos.

Trató de enfocar su vista, pero el fuerte dolor y lo desubicada que se encontraba, no le permitieron realizar tal acción.

Sólo sentía ese horrible retumbar en su cabeza, como su cuerpo temblaba y esas fuertes ganas de soltarse a llorar por la desesperación y el dolor que sentía.

Y en cuestión de segundo todo se volvió mucho más estrepitoso y confuso, cuando la soltaron bruscamente y como estuvo a punto de azotar contra el piso, pero alguien lo había impedido al sujetarla.

—¡¿Rin?! ¡¿Rin, estas bien?!

Giró su rostro hacía dónde creía provenía la voz, y enfocó difícilmente el rostro preocupado de Inuyasha.

—Inu…

No pudo continuar al sentir como esté le toco la cabeza, haciendo que el dolor incrementara y se quejara en el proceso. Pero, aun así, él no se detuvo, hasta cerciorarse de algo.

—Menos mal, no estas sangrando… —dijo al momento en que la agarró con firmeza y la alzó un poco más.

Su cuerpo se petrifico al escuchar el estruendoso caer de alguien al piso, y más al reconocer torpemente la imponente y enfadada voz.

Centró su atención hacia enfrente y ahí se encontró a Sesshōmaru, sujetando de la camisa a Bankotsu, orillándolo a que se levantara. Y con ello se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sessh… —trató de llamarlo, al ver que estaba enfurecido y con ganas de masacrar a Bankotsu.

—¡Ya basta, Sesshōmaru! —Gritó Inuyasha—. Necesita ser atendida, olvídate de ese infeliz.

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza ante los gritos de su cuñado, que sólo provocaron que su cabeza se embotara mucho más.

—Rin, lo siento tanto…yo no… —trató de disculparse un malherido Bankotsu.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó amenazadoramente Sesshōmaru—. No tienes derecho a dirigirle la palabra, escoria.

No entendía de donde habían salido las fuerzas, pero se había liberado de Inuyasha y camino tambaleante hacia el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru.

Si no hacía algo, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que menos deseaba es que se hiciera un escándalo, y menos que pudieran involucrarlos en una posible rencilla amorosa.

Se aferró al saco del albino, y éste no tardó en reaccionar y enredarla con sus largos y fuertes brazos, fundándole así un gran alivio, que pensaba que no sentiría si dejaba que Sesshōmaru, siguiera apaleando a Bankotsu.

—Vámonos, por favor —suplicó dolida.

—Más vale que te largues, a menos que desees otra demanda en tu contra —amenazó firmemente.

Sesshōmaru no dijo más y la cargó con facilidad, dando camino hacia un lugar incierto, ella sólo se aferró a su esposo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si con ello pudiera calmar la molesta punzada que sentía en su cabeza.

Sintió como la depositó en lo que parecía ser el bordo de una larga jardinera, y cómo el albino empezó a checarla suavemente, como si de una muñeca se tratara, totalmente diferente a como lo hizo Inuyasha, que había sido un poco hosco y torpe.

—Hay que llevarte al hospital —informó, mientras empezaba a checar las magulladuras en sus brazos desnudos—. Ese infeliz, ya colmó mi…

—Gracias —lo interrumpió, acercándolo para abrazarlo. Acción a la cual él no se negó—. Me asusté mucho…

—Ese tipo ya se largó —informó Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Regresa a la fiesta y dile a Inu No Taishō, que lo dejo a cargo —ordenó claramente—. Quédate con él para lo que necesite, e... Inuyasha, ni una sola palabra de lo que paso aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó confundido—. Pero sí acaban de agredir a…

—¡Cállate! —Alzó la voz—. Has lo que te ordeno, y más vale que no digas nada, sino quieres tener problemas. ¿He sido claro?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la contrariada expresión de Inuyasha, entendiendo que estaba confundido y enojado por lo que había ocurrido, y por obvias razones estaba en contra de la decisión de Sesshōmaru.

—Por favor —le pidió con voz modula—. Después te explico todo, pero sólo haz caso por ahora, ¿sí?

—¡Keh! —Gruñó enfadado—. ¿Cómo voy a justificar su ausencia?

—Diles que me puse enferma, y decidimos regresar a casa…

—Bien… —se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose aún más—. Los veo en casa.

Sin más que decir, el joven hombre partió hacia la recepción, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

—Sesshōmaru… —lo miró a los ojos—. Sobre lo que paso…

—Me lo dirás después —la interrumpió sutilmente—, lo importante es que te chequen.

Asintió con una escueta sonrisa, al ver que su esposo no entraría en discusión en su estado.

 _Una vez más era comprensivo con ella._

~O~

Bebió un trago del reconfortante y agradable sabor del té, que el albino había preparado para ella. Después del tortuoso viaje que habían tenido al hospital, ahora podían estar ambos tranquilos.

Si bien el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza fue fuerte, no había sido nada grave, al menos esas habían sido las palabras del doctor, después de haberla revisado minuciosamente, ante la presión ejercida por Sesshōmaru.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias…

Sesshōmaru se sentó a su costado, mientras se retiraba la corbata y desabrochaba los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca con rayas grises.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida hacia al frente y una actitud completamente sosegada.

—Sesshōmaru…

—¿Hmm?

—Sobre lo que paso…

—No te esfuerces, aun estas dolida.

—Pero no quiero que pienses…

Calló abruptamente al recibir la atención de esos templados ojos dorados, mostrándole que no estaba enojado, al menos no con ella.

—Creeré cualquier cosa que me digas —habló con seguridad—. Porque sé lo insistente y nefasto que ese tipo.

—Oh… —bajó la mirada avergonzada—. Gracias.

—Termina tu té —se levantó—. Te preparé el jacuzzi, para que puedas bañarte.

—Sip…

Luego de beber su té y de la llegada de Inuyasha, ella se dispuso en aprovechar las atenciones de Sesshōmaru, y fue a tomarse ese relajante y necesario baño.

Su cabeza seguía hecha un lío, tanto como para provocarle tantos recuerdos, que ahora eran tan lejanos y dolorosos.

Se terminó de desvestir y se introdujo a la gran tina, sumergiéndose por completo durante unos segundos, para de nuevo resurgir, quedando sentada y sintiendo como las gotas recorrían desde su cabeza hasta su barbilla.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia donde estaba la evidencia del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Estaba hinchado y se sentía mucho más caliente, más de lo que su cuerpo se encontraba en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar el hacer un puchero ante el dolor y la desagradable experiencia que había tenido el encontrarse con Bankotsu.

—Vaya idiota —murmuró con un sabor amargo.

Se recargó en los bordes y centró su atención en el blanco techado del cuarto de baño, perdiéndose en lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas.

Debía reconocer que seguía sorprendida por la violenta actitud que había tenido Bankotsu, que, si bien había llegado a imponer cierta firmeza ante ella, jamás había llegado al grado de lastimarla. Y que creía que nunca pasarían a algo físico, simplemente en palabras retadoras o hirientes.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los cardenales que se le habían formado en sus brazos, gracias a la fuerza que había ejercido el pelinegro al sostenerla, y ni hablar del tremendo golpe que le dio contra el pilar.

De sólo pensarlo, podía recordar perfectamente como su cabeza rebotó ante el impacto.

 _¿Qué tan desesperado estaba?_

Sabía que era una estúpida por pensar de esa manera, pero no podía considerar a Bankotsu, como alguien violento —al menos no con las mujeres—, por lo tanto, atribuía su comportamiento por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tal vez él vio en ella, su única esperanza para salir en los problemas en los cuales se había metido, sobre todo con la demanda impuesta por su padre. Por lo tanto, su desesperada necesidad de que le escuchara y, quizás, el que le pudiera ayudar de alguna manera.

Si hubiera accedido a escucharlo, tal vez las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese término, pero aun así no hubiera conseguido nada de ella. Ya que jamás iría contra las decisiones de su padre, y menos con algo tan delicado que comprometía a la textilera, y posiblemente su matrimonio.

Abogar a favor del menor de los Niikura, haría pensar a todos que aún había un interés sentimental hacia éste, cuando ella estaba más que casada con Sesshōmaru. A pesar de que, en realidad, ella ya no sentía nada por aquel que una vez amo.

Bankotsu se había tomado la tarea de matar todo lo que una vez llegó a sentir por él, a tal grado de desconocerlo por completo. Y lo que había pasado en el coctel, había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Su mirada se perdió en los anillos que portaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, esos que le recordaban en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, y que quizás era la definitiva.

Sonrió instintivamente, de sólo recordar el comportamiento de Sesshōmaru, ante lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de que ella no se percató de la pelea, y de cómo había sucedido, era obvio que el albino había salido ileso. Aunque no sabía a que atribuírselo, ya que pudo haber sido que Bankotsu, no metió las manos ante el susto que tuvo al ver que la había lastimado, o simplemente era un mequetrefe al lado de Sesshōmaru.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en lo que había sucedido, su esposo se había portado a la altura con ella. Ya que no sólo asintió ante su petición, sino que no perdió tiempo y la llevó al hospital para que fuera atendida y sacarse de dudas sobre su estado. Ni hablar de que, en vez de cuestionarla sobre lo sucedido, las únicas preguntas que salían de esos delgados labios fueron:

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _¿Qué necesitas?_

 _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, para no ver su reflejo en el agua y no pensar en tonterías. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el sentirse bien, ante esas sensaciones que el albino le hizo sentir.

No era la primera vez, pero sí era por mucho las más expresiva y detallada preocupación por parte del albino hacia ella.

Se había comportado tan atento y cálido, tanto con sus palabras, como son su cuerpo. Desde en la forma en que la cargó, la revisó y la abrazó, y ni hablar de lo aterciopelada que se volvió su masculina voz, al hablarle con tanta delicadeza y atención.

 _El príncipe de ensueño._

Negó con su cabeza y retiró las manos de su rostro, dejándolas caer al agua, salpicando fuertemente el agua.

—No, él simplemente actuó como cualquier persona lo haría —trató de convencerse—. Sí, eso es… Él jamás sería especial conmigo, es totalmente imposible.

Convencida de sus palabras, decidió el darle fin a su baño de tina, para poder tomar una taza más de té, antes de irse a dormir. Después de todo, mañana tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y justificar el motivo de porque no había mandado los datos a Kanna.

Media hora después, ya se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con pijama, cabello aun húmedo y una caliente taza de té entre sus manos, mientras era acompañada por Inuyasha, que estaba organizando algunas citas para Sesshōmaru.

—¿En verdad estás bien? —Inuyasha preguntó dudoso.

—Sí —le miró de reojo—. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y ese infeliz? —Espetó claramente molesto.

Parpadeó un par de veces, al ver la actitud del menor de los Tukusama, una que hubiera esperado de Sesshōmaru, pero no del hermano.

—No quiero hablar de ello…

—Sesshōmaru tampoco me dijo nada —se quejó—. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo sólo quiero entender que pasa, para no meter las cuatro con los demás!

—Te lo contaré después, pero no esta noche… —suspiró con pesadez—. Por favor, ya no cuestiones…

—¿Aún sientes algo por ese tipo?

No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par, y mirar al joven albino, que esperaba una respuesta ante su duda.

—Se que fue tu novio durante un largo tiempo, como también sé que no le agradaba a André, y ni hablar de que te fue infiel.

—Me sorprendes —rió con cierta ironía.

—¡Keh! —dejó la tableta en la mesa y la enfrentó—. No me has respondido.

—Supongo que esa respuesta sólo se la debo a mi esposo, y no a su hermano —aclaro.

—Te lo preguntó como el hermano que se supone que soy —menciono con dificultad—. Formas parte de mi familia, por lo tanto, todo lo que te suceda me importa.

—¿En serio? —Le vio dudosa—. ¿O será que proteges las espaldas de Sesshōmaru?

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó sorprendido y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿A caso te has vuelto loca? Por supuesto que no, me da igual lo que le ocurra a ese cretino.

—Eres tan lindo, Inuyasha —dijo con una dulce risa.

Pero sólo recibió el bufido del menor, que cogió de nuevo la tableta y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

No podía evitar el enternecerse, al darse cuenta de que el joven albino sentía afecto, respeto y quizás admiración por su hermano mayor. Algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero ahora que ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, tal vez esos sentimientos florecerían, o al menos así sería por parte de Inuyasha.

 _¿Pero que ocurría con Sesshōmaru?_

 _¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por su medio hermano?_

 _¿Cuál era su verdadero motivo para ayudarlo?_

 _¿Realmente sentía cariño por Inuyasha?_

Tantas preguntas y ninguna sería resultas, conociendo que ese hombre era tan difícil de roer, y que lo más seguro que sus acciones siempre tuvieran más lógica, que algo sentimental.

Dio el último trago a su té y se levantó, para llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlo, pero el albino se lo impidió al ponerse enfrente y quitarle el trasto de las manos.

—Vete a dormir, yo me encargo.

—No es…

—Sólo hazlo —dijo gruñonamente—. Una anciana como tú, necesita reposo y más con la tardecita que tuviste.

—¡Oye! —Frunció el ceño ofendida.

—Y lo más seguro es que ya termino de bañarse, y esté esperándote en la recamara —le informó—. Así que deja el drama y vete a dormir.

—Hmm… —Suspiró resignada y sonrió—. Gracias.

—¡Keh! —Se alzó victorioso—. Deja las cursilerías, que no las necesito.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que trataba con _Don Macho_ —pronunció divertida—. Hasta mañana, señor Tukusama.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Prefirió no darle más largas a esa charla y tomó rumbo hacia la planta superior, con toda la intención de irse a dormir, esperanzada que mañana ese enorme chichón bajara un poco, y no tuviera la necesidad de tomar el medicamento para el dolor y la inflamación.

Al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con su esposo, que terminaba de secar su largo cabello con la toalla, mientras sólo vestía una pantalonera azul, mientras el torso estaba completamente desnudo, dejándole a la vista cada uno de los bien trabajados músculos.

—Creo que demoré mucho —habló para hacerse notar—, me perdí de la parte en donde se ponía el bóxer.

—Veo que ya se siente mejor —se limitó a decir, mientras posaba la toalla en el respaldo de la silla del tocador.

—Realmente no sé ni como sentirme —retiró algunas almohadas y alzo las cobijas—. Es una mezcla de dolor, desilusión y vergüenza.

—Hmm… —la miró fijamente—. Yo sólo me quedaría con el dolor…físico.

—¿A sí? —Le miró curiosa, mientras tomaba lugar en la cama.

—Él sólo demostró lo que era y que nunca quiso que usted descubriera, eso es todo.

—Tengo claro que no es mi culpa su comportamiento —fue sincera—. Pero aun así… —Torció la boca—. Olvídelo, ni siquiera merece el que hablemos de él.

—Hmm…

Observó cada uno de los movimientos del hombre que le hacía compañía, viendo perfectamente cómo se tensaba cada músculo utilizados, incluso cuando había osado el tomar la camiseta para ponérsela.

—No se la ponga —rechistó antes de que al menos se dispusiera a colocársela.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo y le dedicó aquella mirada bañada en oro líquido, esperando alguna razón del porque pedía tal cosa.

—Hoy planeo usarlo como almohada, y deseo sentir piel y no una molesta tela —fue franca—. Así que déjelo y venga a la cama.

—Deseo igualdad.

—¿Quiere que me quite la blusa? —Tomó el borde de la blusa morada—. Porque si es así, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Sesshōmaru dio una corta sonrisa, mientras negaba con su cabeza ante su comportamiento.

—No es necesario —le informó, al momento en que doblaba la camiseta y se dirigía hacia el armario.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó curiosa—. No me diga que le apena ver a una mujer desnuda.

El albino no tardó en realizar su tarea, al estar de nuevo enfrente a ella, con toda la intención de tomar su lugar en la cama. Mientras ella aún seguía sujetando el bordo de la floja blusa, esperando una respuesta más convincente por parte de su esposo.

—No es el momento —se limitó a decir.

—¿Cuándo será? —Preguntó tratando de sonar seductora.

—Cuándo no tenga un golpe en la cabeza —se acostó y apagó la lámpara de su lado.

—Lo tomaré como una consideración de su parte —sonrió con cansancio.

—Es mejor que duerma, lo necesita.

Asintió más por inercia que por obediencia, así apagando la luz de su lado y enseguida busco el calor y la comodidad que le proporcionaría la masculina figura que estaba a su costado.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el desprotegido pecho y sin pudor alguno, empezó a dibujar el contorno de los abdominales con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a la mano que impedía el que fuera más abajo.

La cogió y acarició el dorso y los nudillos, los cuales estaban dañados, lo cual lo atribuía a los golpes que le dio a Bankotsu. Y aunque era escasa la luz que cruzaba por el ventanal, era lo suficiente para ver los manchones rojos y que estaba un poco inflamado, pero nada de lo que pudiera preocuparse.

—No pensé que las cosas llegarían a ese punto.

—Ya le dije…

—Lo sé —rechistó—, pero necesito desahogarme.

—Hmm…

—Ya sé que no es el alguien que guste escuchar los problemas de otras…

—Sólo dígalo, si es lo que necesita hacer.

—Gracias —dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de él.

Empezó a relatarle como habían acontecido las cosas, desde principio, hasta que había perdido noción de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que le rodeaba.

Sesshōmaru no cuestiono ni una sola vez, se había limitado a ser un receptor silencioso, y de alguna manera lo agradecía. En especial, al mostrar que creía en su palabra y que su silencio no se tratara de su poco interés al tema. Demostrándole con ciertas caricias o apretujones ante ciertos momentos, en los cuales ella se había sentido mal o dolida.

Así duraron hasta que el mismo cansancio la tumbó y terminó durmiendo entre los protectores brazos de Sesshōmaru.

~O~

Bajó las escaleras con pesadez, mientras enfocaba su atención a los dos albinos que se encontraban en la barra desayunador, en dónde parecían gozar cada uno de su bebida matutina.

Sesshōmaru estaba sentado el banco, mientras checaba algunos documentos y a su costado estaba una grande y humeante taza de café. Mientras Inuyasha, comía unos panques acompañados de un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días —saludó a ambos.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el menor, al momento en que ella paso detrás de él y le despeino la larga cabellera platinada.

—Hola, amor —se acercó a su esposo, dándole un corto beso en los labios, así ignorando la queja de su hermano político—. No sentí cuando te levantaste.

—¿Cómo sigues? —Preguntó, centrando su atención en ella.

—Mejor, gracias —le sonrió—. Aunque tengo una duda…

Giró sobre sus talones y miró al joven albino, que también le dedico aquella desconfiada mirada.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi papá y tíos?

—¿De que hablas? —Cuestionó arisco.

—Quiero saber cuál fue la excusa que pusiste por nuestra repentina ausencia.

—¿Eso importa? —Espetó Sesshōmaru.

—No lo sé, dígamelo usted —le dio su celular, para que leyera el montonal de mensajes que le habían llegado.

Sesshōmaru levantó la ceja izquierda a cada mensaje que iba leyendo, y los cuales todos eran de preocupación y una duda que giraba en la mente de todos.

—Sólo les dije que sentías mareos y nauseas.

—Genio —escupió irónico el mayor de los albinos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Ahora todo el mundo cree que estoy embarazada, incluso mi padre le fue con el chisme a Irasue —mencionó frustrada—. Esté día va ser un maldito infierno para mí.

—Fue su culpa por no decirme algo concreto —se defendió—. Aparte, que más da que piensen eso, es lo más lógico de una pareja casada, ¿no?

—¿Hijos? ¿En serio? —Interrogó indignada—. ¿Me ves como una mujer que desea ser madre recién iniciado su matrimonio?

—¡Keh! ¡Yo que voy a saber! —Alzó los hombros desinteresado.

Ignoró al menor y volvió a posar su atención a su marido, que había vuelto su atención a su trabajo.

—¿A usted no lo bombardearon con preguntas?

—No lo sé —le entregó el celular.

Cogió el aparató, desbloqueo la pantalla y se dio cuenta que el albino no había atendido ni un sola llamada o mensaje.

No sabía si atribuirlo a que no quería darle explicaciones a nadie o porque realmente se había preocupado por ella y prefirió darle prioridad.

—Bueno, será un día pesado para ambos.

—Me da igual lo que ellos crean —aseguró, mientras bebía el último trago de su café.

—Claro, como a usted no lo llenarán con pruebas de embarazo, o peor, no lo querrán llevar a la clínica para que la chequee un doctor.

—Hmm…

Sesshōmaru paso de sus palabras y dio camino hacia el piso superior, pero antes de subir del todo, hablo:

—En cinco minutos salimos, bestia —sentenció.

—Sí, sí… —asintió desganado—. Deberías sentirte agradecida, al menos no tienes que cargar como un jefe como ese —menciono hastiado.

—No puedo refutarte tremenda realidad —asintió—. Pero es mejor eso que nada.

—Sí tú lo dices.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento, con toda la intención de lavar el vaso y recoger la bolsa de panecillos, pero ella se lo impidió al sujetarlo del brazo y sonreírle.

—Me toca a mí, así que anda y termina de arreglarte —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa—. No quiero que después salgas regañado por tardar un segundo.

—Ah…vale… —asintió avergonzado—. Y lamento haberte metido en ese lío del embarazo.

—No te preocupes, sabré liármelas.

—Bien…

El joven albino tomó el mismo camino que Sesshōmaru, para terminar de alistarse, y así poder irse junto con su hermano al trabajo.

Suspiró y se dispuso a recoger los trastes sucios y utilizar la taza de Sesshōmaru, para ella poder beber un poco de café, que buena falta le hacía, para terminar de despabilar y prepararse para ir a trabajar, aunque pocas ganas tenía. Sobre todo, cuando aún sentía aquel chichón en su cabeza.

~O~

—No estoy embarazada —repitió por quinta vez.

—¿Estás segura, querida? —Insistió Irasue—. Podríamos saberlo con un chequeo.

—No iré a ninguna parte, porque no estoy embarazada —suspiró frustrada—. Sólo me bajo la presión, no paso a más.

—Hmm… —Le miró dudosa, mientras se echaba aire con el elegante abanico platinado—. No tiene nada de malo que salgas embarazada tan rápido, es entendible al tener como esposo a mi hijo, querida…

—Se que tu cachorrito es todo un semental, pero resulta que ambos nos cuidamos, así que es imposible.

—Un descuido…

—No —suspiró frustrada—. No estoy embarazada, no ahora, y quizás es un _no_ durante un largo tiempo.

—¿A caso no quieren formar una familia? —Preguntó «afligida».

—No… —Se presiono las sienes, ante la jaqueca que estaba reinando en su cabeza—. Al menos no por el momento.

—Rin, ya no eres una jovencita —tiró a matar—. Y a este paso, Sesshōmaru será más abuelo que padre.

—No exageres —rió sin ganas—. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—A este paso, jamás conoceré a mis nietos —sollozó.

—¿No se supone que las brujas son longevas?

—Touché —sonrió cínicamente—. Aun así, les recomiendo el no tardarse, eso de tener hijos estando viejos, puede ser contraproducente.

—Lo tendré en mente —prefirió darle por su lado—. ¿Esto es todo? ¿O necesitas saber algo más? ¿Cómo cuál es nuestra posición favorita?

—No necesito de esa información, no quiero perturbar mis sueños —su sonrisa se torció aún más—. ¿Ya sabes que detuvieron a tu ex?

Abrió los ojos ante la información dada, ya que jamás espero que fuera precisamente su jefa quien le diera esa información.

—No lo sabía —trató de mostrarse neutra—. Pero tenía entendido que la demanda de mi padre no ameritaba el encarcelarlo.

—No, pero la demanda que le interpuso Niikura, sí.

—No sabía…

—Fue la noticia del día —le informó—. Curioso padre, que entrega a su hijo con tal de proteger su emporio.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Esas dos gemas doradas la miraban expectantes, ardiendo por la respuesta que pudiera darle al respecto de su exnovio.

—Era él o cientos de personas —respondió—. Niikura hizo lo que consideraba correcto.

—Se nota la crianza de André —sonrió ampliamente—. No hay duda de que eres la indicada para mi hijo.

—Lo sé.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta, esperando la invitación a entrar a la oficina de la directora general de la editorial.

—Adelante.

Ambas miraron hacia la entrada, encontrándose con la presencia de Kanna, que rápidamente había centrado su mirada en ella.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero te busca Jakotsu. Está en tu oficina —pasó su atención a Irasue—. Directora, necesito que cheque el esquema para para la entrega quincenal.

—Ya te puedes retirar, Rin.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a dejar el despacho, para dirigirse al suyo y encontrarse con la persona que lo buscaba.

Al entrar a su oficina, lo primero que recibió fue un fuerte y ansioso abrazo por parte del modista.

—Me alegra que estés bien, realmente estaba preocupado…

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Bankotsu me contó lo que ocurrió ayer en ese coctel —suspiró—. Fue un idiota, como pudo hacerte algo así.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien —se apartó unos cuantos centímetros, para observar a su amigo. Estaba pálido, con los ojos hincados y un semblante abatido—. Jakotsu…

—Ya lo sabes… —Trató de reprimir su llanto.

—Lo siento tanto.

Sólo pudo atraerlo de nuevo, confortándolo con un fuerte abrazo, dejando que el diseñador se desahogara por completo.

Eso era lo único que podía hacer por el dolor y desilusión que sentía su amigo, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amado hermano Bankotsu.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o de redacción, es que sólo pude darle tres chequeos rápidos, ya que este fin de semana, no tendré tiempo para eso.

Quiero agradecerle tanto a los lectores activos y los anónimos, por seguir apoyando la historia, a pesar del parón que tuvo durante casi dos meses. Me alegra ver que muchas aún siguen la historia y están al pendiente de ella.

Como siempre mis más sinceras gracias por los que siguen o tienen en favoritos el fic, cómo a aquellos lectores anónimos que no poseen una cuenta.

Y mi corazón enterito para todas las chicas que han dejado su review con cada capítulo que publicado. Se les agradece sus palabras de apoyo, de ilusión y de consejos.

 **Cleoru Misumi, Mina Rose, DreamFicGirl, Gogo Yubhari, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Mayuzz, BABY SONY, gina101528, Alambrita, Nohe, KatherinaGuzman, Ozebelly, kikyou1312, Daniela Taisho y Indominus Dea.**

 **¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios!**

No se olviden que están cordialmente invitadas a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook, **Elixir Plateado**. En dónde encontraran un sinfín de cosas relacionadas con el SesshRin y uno que otros extras relacionados con la serie Inuyasha.

Y no se olviden de darle una vuelta a las paginas en donde **La Rozeta** está registrada y nos regala un poco de su hermoso arte al estilo anime. Se los prometo, no se arrepentirán de ver sus trabajos, son increíbles.

Todos los links están en mi perfil, ya que no me dejan publicarlos por acá…

Ahora me despido, deseándoles un bonito inicio de fin de semana, que se la pasen bien, que se diviertan y/o descansen, dependiendo sea el caso. Y que nos estaremos viendo la semana que entra.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Capítulo dedicado a mi querida amiga, La Rozeta. ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

—Aun estas a tiempo para imponer una demanda.

—No.

—La agredió, deberías aprovechar ahora qué está al borde del precipicio —insistió el abogado.

—La decisión ya fue tomada.

—¡La agredió! —Repitió—. Pudo pasar a mayores, Sesshōmaru.

Centró su atención en Kōga, quien mostraba aquella extraña seriedad, que distaba mucho de la actitud cotidiana.

Había pasado una semana desde el altercado y, aunque la idea de meter una demanda por agresión estuvo rondando en su cabeza, había tomado la decisión de no hacerlo. Ya que, si se daba a conocer dicha información, todo podría complicarse y hacer que la gente empezara a hablar e inventar un sinfín de historias de como su esposa le era infiel con su antiguo novio.

A pesar de ello, también había tomado en consideración la opinión de Rin, que le pidió el que no procediera, exactamente por las mismas razones. Ya que no quería lidiar con especulación y comentarios malintencionados. En especial, si se trataba de una persona como Naomi Asano.

—Me aburres.

—Eres increíble, Sesshōmaru —suspiró frustrado—. Sí le hubieran hecho eso a mi mujer, lo haría sufrir hasta el último día de su miserable vida.

—Mi matrimonio no es como el tuyo —le recordó—. Debemos meditar antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, y creo que eso lo tienes presente.

—Se me olvidaba que eran un matrimonio de mentiras —habló con sarcasmo—. Háganse a la idea y actúen como los esposos que son.

—Hmm…

Kōga se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó esa meticulosa mirada, cómo un lobo que analizaba a su contrincante antes de atacar.

—Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos —empezó con su monologo—, y se cuándo algo anda mal.

La sonrisa que le regaló el pelinegro, le desagradó. Sabía muy bien que iba a empezar a ondear en temas específicamente íntimos.

—Se que tu sobriedad y la expresión de odiar a todo el mundo, es algo normal en ti. Pero últimamente siento que has sobrepasado los límites —se echó hacia atrás, tomando una pose chula—. Te veo enojado y estresado, el trabajo te consume y eso de tener a tu hermanito como tu _secretario_ —comentó eso último peyorativamente—, no es un aliciente, sino una carga más. Ni olvidar que viven en el mismo techo.

»Sesshōmaru, amigo mío —suspiró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tener sexo? ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que puedas soportar tal situación?

Rodó los ojos y volvió su atención hacia el monitor, en donde checaba algunas cifras, era mejor eso que estar escuchando la charlatanería terapéutica de ese chismoso e insufrible abogado.

—Algo me dice que, no has navegado entre los muslos de una mujer desde que el teatrito se montó —aseguró sin miramientos—. ¿Cuál fue la última mujer que te hizo liberar tanta tensión? ¿Kagura?

—Si no tienes nada más interesante que decir, lárgate —sentenció.

—Tienes a una esposa falsa, pero esposa al final de cuentas. Aparentan ser la pareja perfecta, viven juntos, se ven todos los días, se tocan, se besan e incluso duermen juntos —siguió su relato—. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Si el plan es que el contrato sea de por vida.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —dijo con voz amenazante.

—Es verdad —sonrió cínicamente—. Pero como tu abogado, tengo el deber de guiarte legalmente. Y este caso lo amerita —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Por su bien mental y físico, lo mejor es que ambos cedan y se vean como lo que son. De seguir la situación de esta manera, puede llevarlos a cometer deslices que les puede costar caro.

»El descargar su estrés y necesidades físicas en un amante, es sumamente peligroso y lo sabes —habló con mucha más seriedad—. Ustedes serán el punto de mira, una que puede durar largos años, sino es que toda la vida —rió burlón—. Claro, si esta sociedad no se termina.

»No importa el país, ni la sociedad de éste, los chismes siempre están al orden del día, y el dañar al prójimo es una tarea natural del ser humano —mencionó muy seguro de sus palabras—. No arruinen lo que han conseguido, por una necesidad tan básica y que pueden complacerse entre ustedes.

Por lo general, no hubiera permitido que el abogado diera su sermón, al sacarlo de su oficina por las malas. Pero algo se lo impidió, aunque no sabía si se trataba de tomar en consideración la opinión de su representante legal o por simple curiosidad.

—Simplemente ponte a pensar en ello, amigo —sonrió lobunamente—. Es obvio que existe una atracción entre ustedes. Puede ser meramente superficial, pero es suficiente para mantener control y estabilidad de sus locas hormonas.

»Tener de amante a tu propia esposa, no es una idea loca —alzó ambas manos, como si de una balanza se tratara—. Amante, esposa, esposa, amante… Es lo mismo y con resultados gratificantes.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en terapeuta matrimonial? —Enarcó la ceja izquierda altivamente—. El que seas mi abogado ya es un martirio, ahora tenerte de consejero…

—Me adoras, aunque lo niegues —rió—. Cómo ya te lo dije, sólo es un consejo como abogado… y como amigo.

Abrió la boca para refutar tales palabras, pero se quedó con la intención, al escuchar que la puerta fue abierta sin aviso alguno, algo que le hizo suponer de quien se trataba.

Rin entró como si nada a la oficina, con aquel largo cabello achocolatado totalmente lacio, con ese peculiar y marcado maquillaje que volvían a esos ojos marrones más felinos y seductores, y más antójales a esos labios en color rojo mate.

Vestida con esa blusa blanca ligeramente holgada y con un discreto escote frontal, que terminaba fajada bajo esos vaqueros a la cintura, que delineaban perfectamente la cintura, cadera y las torneadas piernas de la mujer, terminando con esos altos zapatos de plataforma negros.

 _Innegablemente seductora._

—¡Oh! —Los miró a ambos—. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—No se preocupe, señora Tukusama. Yo ya estaba por retirarme.

Kōga ya estaba al costado de la redactora, regalándole esa petulante sonrisa y con ese aire de galán que tenía totalmente prohibido, por las amenazas de Ayame.

—Aprovechando esta hermosa casualidad —siguió hablando el abogado—. Mi esposa ha tenido en la mente el que vengan a nuestra casa a comer, ella tiene mucho interés en tratarla más, mi señora.

—Sería un placer, que ella ponga la fecha y nosotros estaremos ahí —sonrió ampliamente.

—Me agrada —sonrió descaradamente—. La palabra de ley siempre debe ser de las damas.

—¡Oh! —Viró a verlo—. Dudo mucho que me niegue el amistarme con la esposa de su mejor amigo… —volvió su vista a Kōga—. Sesshōmaru me consiente en demasía, así que…

—Ya veo —Le miró de reojo, de esa manera burlona y tan única de Kōga—. Me alegra que ambos se entiendan.

—No tengo quejas, Sesshōmaru es todo un caballero —aseguró.

—Tendrá que demostrármelo con pruebas, porque lo dudo —ambos rieron—. Es mejor que me retire, fue un placer verla señora Tukusama.

—El placer es mío, señor Miyamoto.

—Nos vemos, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmm…

Kōga salió de la oficina, dejándolo a solas con la mujer que ya le regalaba esa curiosa y provocadora mirada.

—Realmente espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Prefirió desviar el tema.

Rin dejó su bolso sobre una de las sillas y caminó hacia él, recargándose en el escritorio como era su costumbre.

—Ahorrarle el trabajo —sonrió ampliamente—. Tuve que hacer unas diligencias por esta área, y preferí venir hacia usted y evitarle la pena de gastar gasolina para ir a buscarme al trabajo.

—¿Diligencias?

—Trabajo —torció la boca—. Y veo que usted también lo tiene.

—Nada que impida la dichosa comida.

—¡Huy! —Rió—. ¿Tanto desea ver a su madre? —Cuestionó irónica.

—Supongo que usted si desea ver a su padre.

—Sí, tengo semanas sin verlo —suspiró melancólica.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué pasa? —Se inclinó hacia él.

—No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta.

—Se ve molesto… —Alzó la ceja—… no, más bien fastidiado.

—Imaginación suya.

—Lo dudo —le regaló una sonrisa traviesa—. He aprendido a conocer sus estados.

—No creo.

—Sesshōmaru, no sabe lo observadora que puedo llegar a ser —alzó los hombros—. Pero entiendo si no quiere decirlo, no voy a presionarlo. No quiero que su ira caiga sobre de mí.

—Hmm…

—Pero si le soy sincera —los ojos marrones se volvieron a posar en él—, yo si admito estar a mi limite.

—Tuvo un mes de vacaciones, así que no entiendo su queja.

—¿En serio? —Rió—. ¿Ingenuidad o negación?

Cerró todos los programas que tenía abiertos y se dispuso en apagar el ordenador, sin apartar su atención de la castaña.

—¿A qué viene esa información? —Preguntó cauteloso—. ¿Desde cuándo me convirtió en el confidente de su vida sexual?

—No lo sé —rió—, supongo que es por empatía. Con eso que se encuentra en la misma situación que yo.

—¿Qué le hace creer tal cosa?

—Su mal genio —dijo sin tapujos—, y su negación a buscar alguna amante o prostituta que le saque de su mala racha. Cuida tan bien su vida, que cualquier error podría costarle caro.

—¿Y qué hay de usted?

No era alguien que gustase saber de la vida sexual de nadie, pero la redactora tenía algo que lograba que esa charla se disfrutara.

Tenía claro que no era la primera, ni la última mujer que gustase hablar de sexo con tanta libertad y alegría. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ella lograba llamar su atención sobre el tema.

—No suelo cuidarme muy bien esos aspectos, sería muy fácil que descubrieran mi infidelidad —suspiró—. Es frustrante, y mis «amigos» ya no me complacen como antes…

—Hmm…

Rin se soltó a reír repentinamente, de una manera tan suave y agradable, como cuando estaba con sus amigos o André.

 _Esa era la primera vez que se la regalaba a él._

—¿Qué? —Le miró ceñudo.

—Debe pensar que soy una ninfómana.

—Yo no he pensado nada —se levantó de su asiento y cogió su saco, colocándoselo rápidamente—. No soy quien para juzgarla.

—¡Vaya, que comprensivo! —Dijo con tono burlón.

Tomó camino hacia la salida y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo para mirar a su compañera, que no había apartado su atención de él.

—Es hora de irnos.

Rin sólo asintió al coger su bolso y llegar hasta él, dando paso hacia la salida del despacho.

~O~

La noche ya estaba presente en la ciudad y ellos ya se encontraban en casa, aunque faltaba Rin, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño.

—Es raro que tarde tanto —habló Inuyasha—. Siempre llega primero que nosotros.

—Hmm… —Miró la hora en el celular y torció la boca.

—Se nota que te preocupa tu mujer —comentó sarcástico—. Recuerda que ella no tiene auto.

—Cierra la boca, y no te metas en asuntos que no te acontecen, bestia.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó entre dientes, mientras se disponía a beber un vaso con agua.

En eso las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a la última persona que faltaba.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —Se anunció con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Vaya, esa vejez te hace cada vez más lenta —despotricó el menor.

—¿Qué manera es esa de recibir a tu hermana mayor? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Qué no eres mi hermana! —Gritó molesto.

—Eres un niño —suspiró—. Ese temperamento tuyo te va a meter en muchos problemas, Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha se giró hacia el lado contrario.

—Hola —le saludó al acercarse a él y darle un corto beso.

—Debió llamarme, ya es tarde.

—Me trajo Kohaku —le informó.

—Hmm…

—Veo que sigue con el trabajo —viró hacia Inuyasha—. ¿No debería su asistente ayudarle con ello?

—¡Hey! —Se volvió hacia ellos, nuevamente enojado—. Yo ya cumplí con mis horas de trabajo.

—Ya lo veo —sonrió—. Pero te veo muy arreglado, ¿a dónde vas?

—Saldré con mis amigos.

—Oh… —sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Y ya le pediste permiso a tu hermano?

—¡Keh! —Gruñó y su rostro se puso rojo.

—¿En serió le pediste permiso? —Rin trataba de no reír.

—Tengo reglas que acatar… —le recordó.

—Qué lindo eres Inuyasha —sonrió dulcemente—. Y que buen hermano eres, Sesshōmaru.

—Hmm…

—Mejor ya cállate, y coge esto.

Rin avanzó hasta la barra en dónde estaba Inuyasha, para recibir lo que el chico sostenía en las manos.

—Ten.

—¡Oh! —cogió un pequeño frasco con un listón plateado como adorno—. ¡Son cerezas en almíbar! —Exclamó contenta—. ¿A qué se debe el regalo?

—Pues las vi en una tienda y sé que te gustas las cerezas…

—¡Eres un amor! —Lo abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oye! —Gritó avergonzado—. ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame!

Vio de reojo la escena, percatándose de la actitud infantil y avergonzada de su hermano, y lo empalagosa que podía llegar ser la mujer cuando se lo proponía.

—Eres un fastidio —dijo el menor, al zafarse del agarre de la mujer—. Ya me voy.

—¡Qué te diviertas! —Expresó Rin.

—Sí, sí… —masculló entre dientes.

Tan rápido como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fue como desapareció el menor de su vista, quedando solamente ellos en el departamento. Esa era la primera vez, desde que Inuyasha empezó a vivir con ellos.

—No pensé que Inu fuera tan detallista —comentó contenta, mientras observaba tontamente el frasco—. Ni mucho menos que supiera que amo las cerezas.

Prefirió ignorar las palabras de la mujer y concentrarse en lo suyo. Aunque la sola idea de que su hermano tuviera ese «detalle» con su esposa, no le había agradado en absoluto.

—¿Hay alguna fruta que le fascine? —Preguntó, al momento en que se recargó en el escritorio y abría el frasco—. ¿O alguna otra comida que le de placer a su paladar?

—Vaya abrir eso a otra parte —advirtió.

Rin viró su atención hacia los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, los cuales eran importantes y que no podían mancharse o arrugarse de ninguna manera.

—¿Me cree tan torpe?

—Prefiero prevenir.

—A veces es tan cruel —masculló molesta.

—Lo escucho a menudo.

—No lo dudo ni un poco.

Quitó la tapa y sacó la primera viscosa y rojiza cereza, la cual la mujer miró como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Su vista no pudo apartarse de su esposa, al ver como llevaba la pequeña frutilla a la boca, de una manera tan sugerente, que logró que su cuerpo se tensara ante la sublime visión que le estaba regalando.

—¡Dios! —Exclamó excitada—. ¡Están deliciosas!

Siguió cada movimiento que la mujer le ofrecía, desde los gestos de su cara, de ese pecho que se alzaba y descendía al compás de la suave respiración, y de esos dedos que habían pescado una nueva cereza, con toda la intención de llevarla a su paladar.

Degustó de la fruta con tanto detalle que le hizo tragar en seco, en especial al ver como limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con el dedo, para luego lamer el espeso líquido sin desperdiciar ni un sólo gramo.

Rin clavó su afilada mirada sorbe de él, mostrándole aquel brillo que detonaba esa particular actitud juguetona y sensual.

—Pero que descortés soy —mencionó «angustiada»—. Ni siquiera le he ofrecido una probada —sonrió provocativamente—. ¿Gusta? Le aseguro que están para morirse del placer.

—Trabajo —esa fue su respuesta.

La castaña volvió a ver todos los papeles sobre el escritorio, al igual el bolígrafo que estaba posado sobre unas cuantas hojas, que demostraban que estaba ocupando sus manos, y llenarse del pegajoso líquido no era precisamente una buena idea.

—Ya veo —los ojos marrones volvieron a posarse en él—. Entonces hay que ayudarle con ello.

La mujer posó el frasco en una de las esquinas del escritorio, alejándolo de cualquier contacto con los documentos que estaban sobre la tabla. En seguida se incorporó y cogió una de las cerezas con su pulgar e índice, llevándolo hacia su propia boca.

Y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o miedo, tomó asiento sobre su regazo, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus torsos se rozaran completamente.

Lo cogió del rostro con su mano, orillándolo a enfrentarla y ver aquella gloriosa imagen que le regalaba con tanta sugerencia.

Ahí estaba su esposa, mirándolo de esa manera felina, mientras la cereza que sostenía suavemente con los labios empezaba a derramar el almíbar, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la barbilla.

La cogió firmemente de la cadera, atrayéndola aún más —si es que eso era posible— y terminando con la poca distancia entre sus rostros.

Acercó sus labios a la pequeña gota que estaba a punto de caer, cogiéndola con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo rápidamente el sabor de la cereza y el azúcar.

No gustaba de las cosas dulces, pero ese momento sabía que valía la pena el degustar de ese manjar que le regalaba esa pequeña fruta, y eso eran los labios de la mujer que estaba encima de él.

Lamió lentamente el líquido desde la barbilla hasta la comisura de los labios bañados de rojo mate, mientras la castaña se mantenía relajada y observándolo detenidamente, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto, y con ello también sus miradas.

Sintió la textura de la cereza con su lengua, pero la realidad es que la fruta que había empezado todo, poco le importaba. Simplemente se dispuso a poseer esos carnosos labios, acción que aceptó gustosamente su esposa.

La pequeña y redonda fruta había pasado rápidamente a la historia, al momento en que la dividieron en dos, dejando el libre acceso a sus bocas, entregándose besos llenos de ansiedad, necesidad y deseo.

A tal grado de olvidarlo todo, la gente, los problemas, las rencillas, su sociedad, la farsa. Lo único que existía en ese momento, era el contacto voraz de sus bocas y la libido que ambos habían reprimido durante meses.

Sintió las delgadas y finas manos recorrer su pecho sobre el chaleco, subiendo hasta su cuello y perderse entre las hebras de su cabello; mientras él se deleitó en recorrer el contorno de la figura femenina. Desde las nalgas y cadera, subiendo hacia la estrecha cintura y terminando en la larga melena achocolatada que cubría la espalda de Rin.

Entre cada beso la respiración fue acelerándose y el consumo del aire se volvía cada vez más escaso.

Sintió el ardor de sus manos al no poder tocar más allá que las estorbosas ropas, haciendo la experiencia más frustrante ante la necesidad.

Ese embriagante sabor de sus salivas al mezclarse, ante el constante contacto de sus lenguas. Le recordó lo mucho que deseaba a esa mujer, más que a ninguna otra que haya tenido bajo su posesión.

 _Posesión._

Esa sensación tan conocida y extrañamente tan ajena a él, porque era una persona que recelaba absolutamente todo lo que tenía y ni hablar de su vida privada. Sin embargo, jamás había sido posesivo con una persona, ya que nunca había encontrado a alguien que activara ese sentimiento tan complicado, pero a la vez tan primitivo.

Rin se apartó lentamente de él, viendo como un ligero hilo de saliva era lo que los mantuvo unidos por unos segundos hasta que se extinguió.

—Nunca me decepciona, Sesshōmaru —dijo con un tono aterciopelado, mientras le terminaba de quitar la corbata—. Pero me pregunto si es tan complaciente en la cama, como los besos que da.

La miró detenidamente, desde los llameantes ojos marrones, la pequeña nariz que aleteaba con cada respiración dada y esos labios que se veía mucho más carnosos y seductores.

—Eso depende de usted, Rin.

—¿A sí? —Sonrió coquetamente—. Es decir que…

—No estoy para juegos —la interrumpió de golpe—, así que sea directa. Ya no vale la pena esconder lo que es evidente.

No sabía si había sido algún efecto de luz, o quizás su embriagada imaginación la que se percató de ese peculiar brillo en los vivaces ojos de la mujer, después de haber sido sincero ante algo que ya no podían estar escondiendo, ni mucho menos posponiendo.

En esos instantes, podía sentir que su sangre ardía y como su pene comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más duro, en especial al tener a la castaña sentada de esa manera sobre de él.

—Tiene razón —enredó la corbata en la mano—, ya no tiene caso el seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. La curiosidad y la necesidad me ha sobrepasado —sonrió ladinamente—. Pero no seré yo la que decida esto.

Rin se levantó de su regazo y se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo, para volver a coger el frasco de cerezas, que fue cerrado en cuestión de segundos.

—Cinco minutos son suficientes —sentenció—. No me molestaré si decide declinar al último minuto. No soy una mujer resentida —rió.

Sin más que decir, la redactora caminó hacia la parte superior del penthouse, dejándolo ahí, con la última palabra que definiría esa insoportable sensación que, habían pospuesto por uno motivo u otro.

Siempre se había caracterizado por controlar cada aspecto de su vida, incluso el sexual, pero en esos momentos, le estaba importando un comino. A pesar de que prácticamente era cederle el control absoluto a esa manipuladora mujer que tenía como esposa.

Se levantó de la silla y sin darle importancia a su trabajo, se dirigió por el camino que la castaña había trazado para él.

Marchó hacia su destino con calma, no tenía ninguna necesidad de mostrarse ansioso o necesitado, jamás había sido su estilo, y esa noche no sería la excepción a la regla.

Al ingresar a la habitación, se encontró con las luces principales encendidas, con la amplia vista que le ofrecía la gran ventana y ese exquisito aroma agridulce tan particular de Rin, pero no había rastro de ella al menos ante su vista frontal.

Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y, gracias a los altos tacones que la mujer llevaba puestos, fue capaz de acomodar perfectamente la barbilla sobre su hombro, para regalarle una visión de soslayo, mientras los delgados brazos ya lo tenían aprisionado en un abrazo y como las finas manos empezaban a jugar con los botones del chaleco negro.

—Debo admitir que me siento halagada —musitó—, realmente sentía un poco de angustia ante un posible rechazo.

—Dijo que no se molestaría ante esa decisión.

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Pero eso no quita el que hiera mi orgullo.

Las agiles manos le quitaron definitivamente el chaleco, el cual fue despedido en un lugar incierto, ya que su atención estaba en la mujer que seguía detrás de él.

En esos instantes podía sentir como chocaba en su cuello el cálido aliento de la mujer, al igual que esos senos que se presionaban contra su espalda, haciéndolo consciente de la calmada respiración y a las curiosas manos que recorrían su torso sobre la camisa que aún le cubría, y la cual estaba seguro estaba a nada de ser desabrochada.

—Sabe…

 _Uno…dos botones._

—Su seguridad es apabullante —musitó sobre su oreja.

 _Tres…cuatro…cinco botones._

—Tengo entendido que es un hombre dominante —los delgados y finos dedos empezaron a recorrer su abdomen paulatinamente—. Pero está muy tranquilo, ¿por qué?

—Dudo que se deje someter, Rin.

—Más que sexo, es un juego de poderío.

—Lo tengo presente.

—Pero no le veo con intenciones de pelear.

—El orden no afectara el resultado…

Terminó con la camisa, al instante en que desabrocho los botones de los puños, dejándolo expuesto a los ojos marrones y las traviesas manos.

—Espero que sus palabras sean ciertas, Sesshōmaru…

Rin se apartó de él, para enseguida cogerlo de la mano y hacerlo avanzar hacia la dirección de la cama, en donde se detuvieron.

Las femeninas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y lo orillaron a tomar asiento en la cama, permitiéndole observar a la mujer en todo su esplendor. Desde las finas líneas, hasta las que marcaban sus áreas sexualmente atractivas.

—También puede tomarlo como un «pago» de mi parte —musitó sobre su oído, mientras los delgados dedos empezaban a descender de su cuello, clavícula y pectorales—. Creo que es una buena manera de saldar una cuenta, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Por cuál de todos los favores que me debe? —Cuestionó intrigado.

—Hmm…por el que mejor le plazca —ronroneó divertida.

Él pretendía el insistir para sacarse la duda de encima, pero esa idea se borró tan rápido como ella atrapó con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rin empezó a descender lentamente, dejando un recorrido de besos, lamidas y uno que otro mordisco, mientras él sólo se limitaba en apreciar las atenciones lascivas de la mujer.

En cualquier otro caso, hubiera dominado la situación desde el principio, sometiéndola a recibir por completo sus atenciones y el placer que le provocaría con cada acción que realizara. Pero en esos momentos su curiosidad era más grande, tenía esa molesta ansiedad de verla actuar a su ritmo y manera.

No pretendía dejarle el control por mucho tiempo, pero si lo necesario para ver lo veras y atrevida que podía ser.

Quería comprobar que esa cara de inocencia sólo era eso, una simple careta. Una virtud que la vida le dio, para que la utilizarla a su antojo y conveniencia.

Deseaba con fervor ver lo corrompida que estaba, y qué no sólo era una niña que jugaba a ser peligrosa.

Un repentino golpe eléctrico cruzó por su espina dorsal, al instante en que ella atrapó con los dientes uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro era rozado con la yema del dedo pulgar.

—¿Lo lastime? —Susurró sobre su pezón.

—No.

—No suelen jugar con usted, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó, mientras los grandes ojos le miraban fijamente.

—Soy un controlador —dijo sin tapujos.

—Lo sé —aseguró con una encantadora risa—. Pero a mí me gusta dar cariño —comentó con tono sórdido, para enseguida lamer su pezón de una manera tan suave y erótica—. No soy una mujer egoísta.

Guardó sus comentarios, dejando que la mujer hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, al menos por el momento.

Vio como una de las manos descendió sutilmente hacia su pantalón, para después ser seguida por la otra, mientras los labios de la castaña se perdían en su abdomen.

Su miembro se tensó al sentir la suave presión que provoco una de las manos, que si pudor alguno comenzó a acariciarlo aún sobre las capas de tela que le cubrían. No sabía cómo tomar aquella reacción, si era por el tiempo que paso sin que una mujer lo tocara o era precisamente porque quien se tomaba esa libertad era Rin.

—Me siento halagada.

Su atención se centró nuevamente al rostro de la mujer, que estaba al nivel de su entrepierna, al momento en que se arrodillo ante él.

—Parece que este «amiguito» desea conocerme —comentó con un tono dulzón.

—¿Planea hablar por cada acción que realice? —Espetó con tono arisco, a pesar de que su respiración empezaba a tomar un ritmo acelerado.

—No sea tan amargado y déjeme jugar un rato —dijo entre una amplia sonrisa—. Soy una niña inquieta y muy curiosa, Sesshōmaru.

En ese instante la mujer desabrochó el cinturón, para enseguida pasar con el botón y el cierre del pantalón.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior de manera sugerente, mientras sus ojos achocolatados estaban perdidos en su creciente pene, que permanecía debajo del bóxer. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que su compañera siguiera con su juego.

Ella acarició su miembro de manera suave y tortuosa, y aunque el contacto no era completo, no podía negar que era sumamente agradable. En especial, al sentir la seguridad de esos dedos al tocar su falo, demostrándole que en verdad no era ninguna principiante, ni mucho menos una mojigata.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que podía gozar de una vista como esa?_

La verdad es que la respuesta no tenía sentido ahora, teniendo aquellos labios besando su sexo sobre la elástica tela negra, logrando que su pulso se acelerara y se calentara aún más.

Aunque su actitud dominante deseaba el terminar con todo esas preliminares realizadas por la mujer, trataba de controlarse lo más posible. No quería imponerse, al menos no aún.

Cuando menos acordó, Rin ya había retirado sus zapatos y calcetines, y ahora estaba con toda la intención de quitarle por completo el pantalón y el bóxer en una sola acción. A la cual él no se opuso y coopero ante las intenciones de la mujer.

Ahora estaba ahí, casi desnudo —si no fuera por la camisa que aun llevaba puesta— y al servició de su esposa, que ahora poseía esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Pretendía decir algo, pero ella se lo impidió tan rápido como sujetó su pene con ambas manos, con tanta seguridad y firmeza, que provoco que éste se tornara mucho más duro.

—Es más grande de lo que me imagine —murmuró para sí misma y enseguida lamerse los labios.

Él prefirió guardar silencio y dejarla ser. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro cuanto más podría soportar ese juego innecesario por parte de la mujer.

Rin comenzó a masturbarlo lánguidamente con una de sus manos, mientras con el dedo índice empezó a acariciar su glande, logrando que un pesado suspiro escapara de su boca. De esa manera ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él, mostrándose interesada por las reacciones que estaba provocándole.

 _Lo estaba torturando._

—¿Le gusto, Sesshōmaru? —Le preguntó, al momento en que apretó su miembro.

Frunció el ceño y prensó con fuerza su mandíbula, tratando de calmar la electrizante sensación que recorrió desde su pene hacia todo su cuerpo.

—Es una pregunta estúpida —respondió tranquilamente, aunque le pareciera imposible.

—Supongo que tiene razón —sonrió—. Aunque me encantaría que lo admitiera.

—Hmm…

—A pesar de que tengo su palpitante «corazón» entre mis manos, no cede —acercó sus labios a la punta de su pene—. Sabe, las ciruelas también me fascinan —musitó sensualmente—. Y ésta se ve apetecible.

La caliente y húmeda lengua comenzó a saborearle la glande. Al principio fue como un animal lamiendo su pelaje, para enseguida hacerlo de manera circular, que fue mucho más gratificante, a tal grado que provocó que apretara las colchas con sus manos.

En seguida metió la punta de su miembro en la boca, sin decir nada antes de ello —algo que agradeció—, mientras una de sus manos seguía subiendo y bajando ahora con más rapidez, en cuanto la otra mano se apoyó con fuerza sobre su muslo.

No podía, ni quería apartar su mirada de la escena que estaba presenciando, era tan sublime y erótica. Nunca había gustado ver cuando una mujer le hacia una felación, pero con ella todo eso se iba al carajo.

Rin era digna de admirar, sobre todo cuando empezó a meter unos cuantos centímetros más de su sexo en la caliente y húmeda cavidad. No tenía idea si ella podría tragarla por completo, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo que lograba provocarle en esos instantes, era suficientemente bueno como para exigir algo más que eso.

Alzó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia el largo cabello que impedía tener una mejor visión de lo que la mujer hacía con él.

Así que retiró una de las espesas cortinas achocolatadas, posando todo el cabello hacia un costado. De esa manera se ganó la atención de esos grandes ojos, mientras seguía mamándole sin prisa alguna.

Su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más tenso, conforme la felación tomaba un ritmo más rápido y constante, al igual de que cada vez metía unos centímetros más de su palpitante carne dentro de la boca.

Gruñó entre dientes al momento en que ella tragó lo más que pudo, durando así por unos segundos, para enseguida retirarse y toser un poco.

La castaña se relamió los labios y trató de controlar su respiración, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Es mucho más grande de lo que parece —sonrió—. Supongo que es cuestión de que lo practique un par de veces más.

—Pero no será esta noche.

—¡¿Eh?!

No le dio tiempo de decir algo más o reaccionar, la jaló del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, para apoderarse de esos labios tan rápido como pudo.

Se fundieron en un fogoso y desesperado beso, mientras la orilló a sentarse en su regazo. Así dándole la oportunidad de igualar la situación.

Sus manos comenzaron a ascender firmemente desde las nalgas, cadera, cintura, hasta llegar aquellos senos que seguían prisioneros por aquellas opresoras ropas. Así que, sin perder tiempo, se dio a la tarea de desfajar la blusa y quitarla de un sólo tirón, dejando a la vista aquella suave y blanquecina piel a su merced, al igual que esos generosos pechos que aún seguían atrapados por el sujetador beige con encaje negro.

Tomó a los carnosos montes entre sus manos y los estrujo suavemente, sintiendo lo grandes y tersos que eran. Y aunque no era partidario de algún tamaño en específico, la verdad es que los de Rin, era atractivos ante su vista y tacto.

Rompieron el beso, dándole la oportunidad a la mujer de recuperar un poco de aliento, en cuanto él, se dispuso a besar su mejilla, mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, mientras con una de sus manos desabrochaba el molesto brasier, dejando en libertad los tentadores senos.

—No hay necesidad de ir tan rápido —dijo Rin.

—No, no la hay… —susurró sobre la pálida piel.

Posó su mano en la espalda baja y atrajo el cuerpo de la mujer, haciendo que se alzara un poco más y que los pechos quedara frente a él.

Rin se estremeció tan rápido como su mano atrapó uno de sus senos y su aliento chocó en el pezón que estaba completamente erecto.

Su esposa posó las manos sobre sus hombros, así dándole completa libertad de jugar tanto como gustara.

Apretó sutilmente el seno que tenía entre su mano, mientras su dedo índice se dispuso a acariciar y torturar a el pezón. En cuanto el otro empezó a ser víctima de su lengua, de su toque caliente y húmedo gracias a su saliva. Así fue hasta que empezó a succionarlo en lapsos cortos y contantes, para enseguida pasar a succiones prolongadas, que lograron sacar repetidos gemidos por parte de la fémina que estaba montada sobre de él.

Así siguió divirtiéndose, engolosinándose con el manjar que le ofrecían esos sensibles senos, hasta que su mano libre bajó hasta el pantalón, el cual desabrochó para darle acceso a la intimidad de su amante.

Tocó sobre la braga y se percató de la humedad que ya se había generado, sin necesidad de provocarla por sí mismo.

Hizo aún lado a la tela y hundió uno de sus dedos, encontrándose con la caliente y pequeña protuberancia, la cual latía al unísono de la acelerada respiración de la castaña.

Empezó a masajear el clítoris de manera suave y un poco torpe, por la poca libertad que le daba el ajustado pantalón. Sin embargo, había sido suficiente para que ella se estremeciera y gimiera, al momento en que apretó ese punto entre sus dedos.

Rin se encorvó y con ello dejó de jugar con el pezón, que había tomado una fuerte tonalidad rojiza ante sus insistentes caricias.

—Ya no la veo tan platicadora —comentó con tono sórdido.

—Pensé que me quería callada —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras trataba de controlar los suspiros que le provocaba al tocarla—. Y no puedo se elocuente, si sigue tocándome de esa manera.

—No pensé que fuera tan sensible.

—Es culpa de la abstinencia… —calló abruptamente, al momento que su dedo comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con insistencia.

—¿Desconfía de mis habilidades, Rin? —Espetó sobre los labios de la mujer.

—No… —suspiró—. Aunque no son sus dedos lo que quiero sentir —confesó.

—Levántese —le pidió, aunque había sonado más como una orden.

A pesar de su tono, ella no se opuso y se puso de pie, para enseguida quitarse los tacones y quedar a su disposición.

La acercó a él y empezó bajar los vaqueros junto con la braga, de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho con él. Pero mucho más lento y ventajista, al besar y lamer el pequeño ombligo, en cuanto sus manos acariciaban las largas piernas de su compañera, al momento en que bajaba las últimas dos prendas que le cubrían.

Rin posó las manos en su cabeza, perdiendo sus dedos entre su cabello, mientras degustaba de sus atenciones.

Al quedar completamente desnuda ante él, perdió su mano entre los muslos para volver a estimular a la mujer, pero ahora con más liberad.

La castaña apretó sus cabellos con las manos, al momento en que introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina. No había sido brusco, ni abusivo, la misma excitación de la mujer le había dado una entrada limpia.

Las paredes carnosas, húmedas y el calor mismo, trataban de aprisionar su dedo, el cual la estimulaba, a pesar de que estaba lista para recibirlo. Sin embargo, aún quería torturarla un poco más.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y aceleró las penetraciones, logrando que los gemidos comenzaran a resonar uno tras otro, y ver los pequeños espasmos que recorrían el elegante y seductor cuerpo de Rin.

—Sessh…

Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con la hermosa expresión que estaba dibujada en el rostro de la castaña.

Con su cabello cayendo gloriosamente sobre los senos y espalda, los ojos entrecerrados, un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos. Una imagen simplemente perfecta ante su vista, el conjunto perfecto de «inocencia» y perversión.

—Se…se…se siente tan… —enterró las uñas en sus hombros, al momento de tomarlo como apoyo—. ¡Maldición! —Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. No pares… —Suplicó en un murmullo.

Sin decir nada al respecto, introdujo un tercer dedo y empezó a moverlos en el interior con frenesí, a pesar de sentir como la vagina trataba de estrangularlos con cada movimiento dado.

Así continuaron por unos instantes más, entre una estimulación mucho más acelerada y palabras entrecortadas, exigentes y sucias. Y no es que le sorprendiera, sabía que su mujercita tenía un amplio vocabulario, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a gustarle escucharla decirlas con ese tono tan fuerte y sugerente.

—Yo… —Se estremeció con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, sin dejar de golpear en el interior de su amante.

—¡Dios! —Gritó a la par que un fuerte espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

Rin se aferró a él, usándolo con un estabilizador, aunque era el causante de que las piernas empezaran a temblarle.

—¡Sessh…!

En ese instante sintió como las paredes vaginales se contrajeron, aprisionando sus dedos al mismo tiempo en que se corría sobre su mano.

La sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera, sintiendo los temblores que recorrían la grácil figura y al pesado y caliente aliento chocar sobre su oreja.

—¿Tiene…?

—En el cajón —respondió al intuir la pregunta.

Rin se incorporó torpemente y dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar al pequeño buro que estaba a la orilla de la cabecera de la cama. Sacó de ahí una pequeña caja de condones.

Él se dispuso a quitarse la molesta camisa, para enseguida tener a la castaña de frente y de cuclillas, mientras los delgados dedos abrían el empaque del preservativo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo mismo —aclaró, al ver las intenciones de la mujer.

La redactora no tardó en ponerse aquellos entristecidos ojos y esa boca formando un pueril puchero, con tal de persuadirlo y salirse con la suya.

Gruñó entre dientes, al no querer entablar una discusión en ese momento, cuándo lo único que quería era cogerse a la mujer que se había convertido en su karma personalizado.

La castaña rió al salir victoriosa y sin perder tiempo, se dispuso a colocar el condón en su pene, con una maestría que reafirmaba que, en cuestiones de sexo, la mujer era alguien ilustrada.

Lo peor de todo, es que incluso poniendo un preservativo se veía jodidamente exquisita y sensual.

Al terminar, ella volvió a erguirse tan alta como era, acercándose a él, colocando las cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, en cuanto apoyó primero una de sus rodillas a su costado, para enseguida hacer la misma acción con la otra.

Rin estaba encima de él y una de sus manos viajo hasta la parte inferior, encontrándose con su erecto pene.

—No más juegos —musitó dulcemente.

La cadera descendió, hasta lograr que los labios externos rozaran con la punta de su miembro. Una sensación sutil, pero bastante agradable para ambos. Y de esa manera, fue bajando lentamente, tragándolo sin prisa alguna.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la unión que se estaba dando entre sus sexos, hasta que su falo fue engullido completamente por ella.

Sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la sensual expresión de Rin, mientras él trataba de controlar las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella carne que lo aprisiono sin problema. No sabía si atribuirlo a la experiencia de su amante o porque realmente era así de estrecha.

—Nunca me había… —Rin respiró profundamente—…sentido tan llena en mi vida.

Posó su mano sobre la nuca de la mujer y de esa manera atrajo esos rojizos labios a los suyos, poseyéndolos con fuerza, esperanzado de que esa fuera la manera de mantenerla callada.

Rin accedió entre risas al profundo beso, y así se tomó la libertad de empezar a moverse, de manera suave y tranquila. De esa manera se daba el deseado contacto entre los dos, más allá de una simple y banal penetración.

Comenzó a bailar encima de él, moviendo la cadera de manera circular y paulatinamente, logrando que los frondosos senos chocaran con sus pectorales, mientras sus bocas estaban tratando de dominarse mutuamente.

Fue su esposa quien rompió el beso, al momento en que mordió y estiro por unos segundos su labio inferior. En seguida le sonrió abiertamente, con esa actitud descarada y petulante, que en vez de hacerle enojar lo excitaba mucho más.

—Es hora de que disfrute de la función —la mujer le informó con voz entrecortada.

Le dio un corto beso y apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás, para terminar tendido sobre la cama, viendo como la seductora dama lo montaba sin pena alguna.

Rin recorrió suavemente con las uñas su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen, el cual tomó como su punto de impulso. De esa manera, se movió de arría hacia abajo, haciendo las penetraciones más vividas y gratificantes.

En un principio fueron parsimoniosas, haciendo que el contacto se percibiera con cada entrada y salida de su pene de la estreches de su esposa. Pero conforme fue la ansiedad y el hambre de algo más fuerte, orillaron a la mujer de ir más rápido.

La castaña comenzó a dar vertiginosos sentones encima de él, regalándole no sólo una grata sensación a su miembro al ser atrapado y liberado constantemente de esa caliente carne, sino del rebotar de esos hermosos senos, ante el efusivo movimiento de la su propietaria.

No pudo evitar el enterrar sus dedos en las piernas de la mujer, dejando marcas rojizas en la blanca piel. Así sus agarres fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a la cadera, a la cual se aferró con ahínco, sin impedir los movimientos de su amante.

Pero él necesitaba algo más que eso, ya había dado demasiadas libertades a la castaña, era hora de que tomara las riendas de una vez por todas.

Rin lo miró extrañada al momento en que la detuvo, al sujetarla de la cadera con firmeza. Y sin darle tiempo de que dijera algo al respecto, levantó su cadera y así empezó a penetrarla con mucha más fuerza y profundidad, acción que se ganó un fuerte gemido por parte de fina mujer.

—¡Sessh…! —Dio un fuerte grito, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó entre dientes, al sentir como las largas uñas se clavaron en sus muñecas.

—Más… —dijo con voz ahogada.

—No le escuche —habló con malicia.

Sus manos habían viajado hacia los glúteos, aferrándose a ellos y haciendo que se alzaran aún más, dándole más libertad de golpear con más imponencia a la caliente y húmeda vagina.

—¡Mier…! —Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando algunos de sus gemidos—. ¡Maldición, quiero…quiero más! —Suplicó de manera sofocada, caliente y necesitada.

Ante esa petición, no puedo evitar el embestirla con brusquedad, haciendo que la mujer perdiera todas las fuerzas de sus brazos y cayera encima de él, así cediendo por completo y darle todo el mando a él.

El contacto de sus torsos fue completo, mezclando el sudor, el aroma y el calor de sus cuerpos, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de las entrañas de su amante.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que su propia ansiedad rompió con él, así dando una aguerrida y profunda penetración.

Rin gimió con fuerza, en cuanto él gruño entre dientes, para enseguida aflojar por completo sus cuerpos por un corto lapso.

La habitación se volvió casi silenciosa, sino fuera por la respiración de ambos, que curiosamente llevaban un ritmo sincronizado. Ninguno quería romper con ese momento, pero aún era demasiado rápido, faltaba un poco más antes de llegar al clímax. Tanto para ella, como para él.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió del abrigador interior de su esposa y sin perder tiempo la acostó en la cama.

Él se incorporó quedando de rodillas, entre las piernas de su amante, la cual le miraba de esa manera pueril y dulce, volviéndola condenadamente más apetecible que nunca.

—Sesshōmaru —ronroneó su nombre, al momento en que cruzó sus piernas frente a él—. Cójame duro —trató de sonar segura, pero rompió a reír.

Alzó la ceja ante tal comentario y verla reír como una niña pequeña después de haber hecho una travesura.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas—. Siempre quise decir ese diálogo cliché.

La miró por unos instantes, para enseguida darle una maliciosa sonrisa que desconcertó a Rin.

La cogió de las piernas sin romper el hermoso cruce entre estas, apoyándolas sobre su torso, mientras con su mano agarró a su miembro, rozándolo contra los mojados pliegues de carne de su esposa. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, la penetró de un sólo golpe, ganándose un sonoro gemido y como arqueó la espalda ante la brusca intromisión.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, permitiendo que la conmoción pasara y, sentir como su carne era atrapada por las paredes de internas. Era una sensación tan extraña, como si en cualquier momento ambos terminarían fundiéndose.

—Que…que… —Respiró profundo—…que manera de tomárselo tan literal.

Prefirió no decir nada al respecto, así que sólo se tomó la libertad de mantener el hermoso cruce de las largas piernas al sujetarlas con una de sus manos, mientras comenzaba a mover su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, deleitándose de la estreches que esa posición le regalaba.

Su ritmo fue pausado y suave, viendo así cada una de las suaves expresiones que ese rostro le regalaba. Aunque se había percatado como Rin, hacia lo imposible por no hablar.

Se mordía el labio inferior constantemente o cerraba la boca tan rápido como sentía que iba a expresar algo. Era como si el guardando silencio lo estuviera complaciendo, a pesar de que en realidad no le molestaba escucharla hablar.

Sin embargo, era divertido verla en esa disyuntiva, mientras daba suaves suspiros, respiraba erráticamente y como el vientre se le contraía con cada penetración dada.

Siguió con esa lenta danza por un par de minutos, hasta que la desesperación de conseguir algo más rítmico y agresivo se hizo presente.

Rompió el contacto de ambas piernas, colocándolas a los costados y ligeramente hacia adelante, tomando los gruesos muslos de apoyo. De esa manera tuvo mayor libertad en sus movimientos, ganando con ello algo que no se esperaba.

Rin llevó su propia mano hacia dónde sus sexos estaban unidos, en dónde se dispuso a estimularse el clítoris con los dedos, siguiendo el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Y ahí la tenía, con el cabello chocolate esparcido y desaliñado sobre la cama, con esos grandes ojos brillosos y cautivadores, los hinchados y rojizos labios entreabiertos, el cuerpo bañado con esa suave capa de sudor, esos senos que se movían sugerentemente con cada movimiento dado, la respiración alterada y esos finos dedos torturándose a sí misma, mientras él seguía bailando en su interior.

 _Sublime y erótica._

No había palabras más perfectas para describir a la mujer que tenía ante su vista, que había rotó todos sus paradigmas referentes a las mujeres. Convirtiéndose en el molde perfecto, uno que jamás había imaginado o deseado en crear.

Rin se había materializado con sus deseos más obscuros, aquellos que incluso el mismo desconocía, y que ahora le estaban golpeando fuertemente y estaban rompiendo su cordura por completo.

 _Esa mujer lo estaba desquiciando._

Aceleró sus penetraciones, forzando a que la redactora hiciera lo mismo con los dedos, de tal manera en que trató seguirle el ritmo, pero la mano comenzó a titubear ante la excitación que la estaba poseyendo en esos instantes, hasta que simplemente se aferró a las colchas y la espalda baja se encorvaba con cada estimulante impulso que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Sessh…estoy…estoy…! —Calló por unos segundos—. ¡No resisto más! —Gimió con brusquedad.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, al momento en que su pene fue aprisionado por la carne de Rin, en el mismo instante en que el orgasmo se había liberado.

La vio tan alterada, perdida e indefensa, que no pudo contenerse ni un poco más, estaba a punto de llegar, así que no le importó ser egoísta.

La sujetó de la cadera con ambas manos y volvió a embestir con fiereza hasta lo más profundo, logrando que otro sonoro grito retumbara en la habitación.

—Espe…espera Sessh —trató de hablar, pero su voz volvió a perderse entre suspiros.

 _¡Maldición se sentía tan bien!_

Siguió así por unos instantes más, hasta que no pudo resistirse y llegó a su límite, hundiendo con fuerza su pene en el interior de su amante, enterrando sus dedos en la suave carne y gruñendo entre dientes tan rápido como el éxtasis recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron así durante un par de segundos, tratando de estabilizarse, pero el volvió a la realidad cuando una gota de sudor se desprendió de su barbilla, para chocar con el vientre de Rin.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esa brillante mirada, esa respingada nariz aleteando torpemente para obtener suficiente oxígeno y esos tersos labios regalándole una sonrisa.

Era una imagen que le gustaba, pero también le irritaba, y no entendía el motivo de tal conflicto mental.

Salió de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, quitándose de una vez el condón y amarrándolo para evitar que su esperma se derramara en el pequeño bote de basura en dónde lo echó.

Se mantuvieron en silenció por unos largos minutos, sólo eran consiente uno del otro por sus respiraciones. Algo que pudiera verse y sentirse bastante frío, pero tampoco era algo que ameritara más, después de todo había sido sólo sexo. Ninguno de los estaba buscando más allá de ello.

 _Lo sabía él._

 _Lo sabía ella._

Abrió sus ojos al momento en que sintió como Rin, retiró mechones de cabello de su rostro y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. De esa manera se ganó su atención, mirándola de reojo, expectante a lo que dijera o hiciera.

—Esas recomendaciones eran más que verdaderas —musitó sobre su cuello, el cual ella empezó a besar—. Pero soy demasiado exigente, Sesshōmaru —Le mordió juguetonamente la oreja—. Y estoy segura qué piensa igual que yo.

En eso levantó la mano y entre los dedos índice y medio sostenía el empaque de un nuevo condón.

Le arrebató el anticonceptivo de la mano y se giró hacia ella, acostándola nuevamente en la cama, algo que provocó que se echara a reír divertida, para enseguida callarla con sus labios envolviéndola en un demandante beso.

Rin lo había retado y él había aceptado con gusto, dándole entrada a un larga y extenuante noche.

~O~

Tan rápido como bajó las escaleras, se encontró con una interesante imagen y que era protagonizada por Inuyasha.

Se acercó a la sala para ver con mejor gusto esa escena, en dónde su hermano estaba durmiendo en la alfombra. No sabía si se había caído del sofá o fue hasta dónde la borrachera le dejo llegar. Aunque se sentía tranquilo al ver que no había cometido la estupidez de vomitar en la sala y en ninguna otra parte de la planta baja.

Lo contempló por unos segundos más, sabiendo que podría alzarlo y acostarlo en el sillón, pero la verdad es que no le apetecía en absoluto. Así que pasó de largo dejando al menor en el suelo, mientras él se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de ese elixir obscuro que tanto degustaba por las mañanas.

Prendió la cafetera y se dispuso a checar algunos mensajes que recibió durante la noche, y muchos de ellos no eran nada interesantes, ni mucho menos ameritaba el contestarles. En especial, porque se trata de sus padres.

Tan rápido como el café estaba listo, lo vertió en la primera taza que cogió y se dispuso a darle el primer trago, a pesar de estar bastante caliente. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a beberlo de esa manera.

—¡Buenos días! —Exclamó una alegre Rin.

Él sólo se limitó a verla de soslayo, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se topaba con un borracho Inuyasha.

—Parece que estuvo buena la fiesta —se sentó de cuclillas y se animó a retirar el cabello que cubría el rostro del joven hombre—. Hmm…apesta a vodka —dijo tan rápido como se retiró de Inuyasha.

—¿Lo va a dejar ahí tirado? —Le preguntó angustiada.

—¿Me ve con intenciones de ayudarlo? —Preguntó sarcástico.

—Qué malo es —hizo un puchero ante su negación.

—Hmm…

Rin se encaminó hasta llegar a su costado, mirándole con ese ceño fruncido, esa nariz respingona y los brazos cruzados, que lograron que sus senos se alzaran aun más sobre la floja blusa.

—Ni el sexo le cambia ese humor amargoso, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué hará hoy? —Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planea invitarme a alguna parte? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—Sí así lo quiere.

La castaña se coló entre sus piernas y apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos, mientras le encaraba con una engreída mueca.

—Debí haber hecho algo muy bueno anoche.

—Tal vez.

—¿Por qué no lo admite?

—¿Qué cosa? —Espetó y enseguida bebió de su café.

—De que le gusto —ronroneó suavemente.

—No hay necesidad de decir nada, Rin —miró directamente a los ojos marrones—. Las palabras iban implícitas en las acciones.

—Supongo que sí —suspiró—. Sólo que a una mujer le gusta ser apreciada tanto con acciones como con palabras.

—Sandeces.

—Tal vez —rió—. Pero soy mujer, que le puedo hacer. Me gusta sentirme deseada en todos los aspectos.

—Hmm…

—Da igual —se apartó de él—. Tomaré su palabra, vayamos al centro comercial. Necesito comprar algunas cosas, y de ahí vemos en dónde comer, ¿le parece?

—Como guste.

—Bien —le sonrió—. Iré por mi bolso y nos vamos.

—Mi cartera esta en el buro —le mencionó.

—Ok.

Rin tomó rumbo hacia la parte superior, mientras él terminaba su café y su mente recreaba lo que había pasado durante la noche.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora, pero tampoco tenía ganas de evitar el que se repitiera tales encuentros, aunque algo no terminaba de agradarle.

 _Su conciencia a veces era desquiciante._

Terminó de mala gana su café y lavó la taza. Al terminar de secarse las manos, se acercó a Rin, que ya lo esperaba a las puertas del elevador.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Sí.

Rin lo cogió de la mano y de esa manera ambos entraron al ascensor para iniciar ese día de «esposos».

* * *

 **Han pasado más de 84 años…** Ok no, no tanto así pero ya han sido unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que estuve por acá.

Podría pedir una disculpa ante mi hiatus, pero no quiero ser hipócrita al decir tal cosa. Simplemente no había la inspiración, ni las ganas y mis intereses estaban corriendo por otras vertientes que me estaban entreteniendo y dando momentos más agradables que el fic. Y creo que no soy ni la primera, ni a la última que le pase algo así, aparte de que como ya lo sabrán, yo tengo mucho conflicto con seguir con esta obra.

Pero bueno, hay que darle un final a esta historia. Así que habrá más capítulos de aquí hasta su cierre, ya que no quiero quedar mal con las personas que la han seguido y apoyado desde sus inicios, porque les prometí que no lo dejaría a la deriva.

No sé que vayan a pensar del capítulo, realmente estuvo en pausa todo este tiempo y le avanzaba en momentos. No me sentía muy animada el hacer la "esperada" escena sexual entre estos dos, porque soy muy quisquillosa a la hora de escribir algo erótico, y no porque no pueda, sino porque tengo mi manera de escribirlas y no se si sea de su agrado.

Soy de esas personas que le gusta dedicarle casi un capítulo entero a una escena sexual, cosa que muchas autoras podrían dedicarle unos cuantos párrafos y ya. Pero tal estilo me gusta, lo tomé desde que me encontré con mi crush literario de romance erótico. Así que lo siento si es muy extenso.

También quiero pedir una disculpa por los horrores ortográficos, de redacción y narrativos, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir con mejor cuidado. Estoy muy apresurada con darle continuidad a los demás capítulos, para poder terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año. Lo siento por lo amantes de una lectura mucho más limpia, no merezco su perdón. (T_T)

Como habrán leído, este capítulo se lo dedico a **La Rozeta** , que no sólo ha hecho el arte del fic, sino que también es una amiga muy querida por mí. A parte, gracias a ella se dio la escena de la cereza en una de tantas conversaciones que hemos tenido. Y hasta apenas hizo aparición, a pesar de que se habló de ello desde los inicios del fic.

 **¡Espero te haya gustado Rozeta!**

Bueno, también hay muchas novedades por acá, ya me doy cuenta qué la historia ya es seguida por 101 personitas y esta en favoritos de 92 de ustedes. Me alegra saber que tanta gente guste de mi trabajo.

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

Pero lo mejor de todo, es ver el apoyo de muchísima gente, al dejar sus reviews en dónde leí que fue de su agrado el capítulo anterior, como las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de estar al tanto de si había nueva actualización. Sus mensajes fueron recibidos y leídos con mucho cariño. Ellas son:

 **RinSesslover, floresamaabc, DreamFicGril, Mina Rose, decamve1, Alambrita, BABY SONY, Guest1, Mayuzz, La rozeta, Gogo Yubhari, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, gina101528, Milly Taisho, Cleoru Misumi, GabyInuTaisho, KatherinaGuzman, Daniela Taisho, maril, clara, Karito, Katy-Ber, Conchita D, Guest2, Nohe y Nally.**

A cada una de ustedes… **¡Muchísimas Gracias! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!**

Para ya darle cierre a tanta palabrería, recuerden que les invito a formar parte del grupo **Elixir Plateado** y que sigan los trabajos de **La Rozeta** , toda esta información la podrán encontrar en mi perfil, ahí estarán los links para que tenga un mayor acceso tanto al grupo, como al hermoso arte de mi amiga **Rozeta**.

Ahora si me voy, y nos leemos dentro del otro mes… Nah, trataré de que sea semanalmente, sino al menos quincenal, veré como me acoplo de nuevo a esto. Pero ya no más hiatus, lo prometo.

 **¡Bye!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

 _¿Ese era el final?_

Vio atentamente el sobre blanco que estaba en el escritorio, el cual había sido entregado por las manos de Jakotsu.

El diseñador tenía un pésimo semblante, empezando por lo pálido que se veía, con los ojos hinchados y rojizos, y ni hablar de las terribles ojeras que le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico.

 _Su humor estaba por los suelos y no era para menos._

Ese día se había llevado a cabo el último juicio en contra de Bankotsu, en dónde fue culpado por todos los cargos que se le imputaron, incluidos los que había impuesto André.

Ella se abstuvo de ir a dichas sesiones, ya que su trabajo se lo había impedido y porque tampoco había tenido intenciones de acudir. No había necesidad de su presencia, con la de su padre y esposo habían sido más que suficiente.

Sesshōmaru le informó de viva voz sobre la sentencia que se le había dictado a Bankotsu, mucho antes de que Jakotsu hiciera su aparición en su despacho.

Ahora estaba esa carta que Bankotsu le había mandado por medio de su hermano mayor, y que había pedido encarecidamente que se la entregara después de que se cerrara el juicio en su contra.

—Entiendo que no quieras recibirla —habló el modisto—, pero me rogó el que te la entregara. Creo que es necesario para finiquitar lo que una vez hubo entre ustedes, Rin.

—¿Lo crees?

—Está arrepentido, te lo puedo asegurar —limpió rápidamente una lágrima que escapó de uno de sus ojos—. Se que no soy nadie para pedirte algo, pero no la rechaces. Simplemente léela y después te deshaces de ella.

—Hmm…

No quería cogerla, no le nacía, ni siquiera por empatía. Pero no podía negarse al ver aquel rostro demacrado.

Jakotsu había sido humillado, rechazado y alejado de su familia, y su hermano no hizo nada para defenderlo, ayudarlo y apoyarlo. Se había quedado en silenció, y de esa manera obtuvo el lugar que le correspondía a Jakotsu, al ser el primogénito de la familia Niikura.

A pesar del comportamiento de su hermano menor, Jakotsu jamás le odio y mucho menos se alejó de él. Al contrario, siempre estuvo cuidándolo e interviniendo por él, aunque eso implicara el involucrarse en problemas o echarse la culpa de los errores que cometía Bankotsu.

El diseñador era demasiado noble e ingenuo cuando se trataba de su hermano, era su mayor debilidad y eso le costaba muy caro. Y la prueba de ello era el estado anímico en el cual se encontraba ahora.

Jakotsu merecía alguien mejor que Bankotsu, alguien que en verdad velara por su bienestar personal y profesional.

 _Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

Ese nombre retumbó en su cabeza con fuerza, aunque no entendía el por qué…o quizás si sabía el motivo.

Sesshōmaru había hecho por Jakotsu, lo que su verdadero hermano jamás hizo, ni quiso hacer.

Le había dado la oportunidad de desempeñar la carrera de diseñador de modas, le ofreció un empleo y lo ayudó económicamente.

Aunque lo había hecho para obtener algo a cambio —la exquisita creatividad de Jakotsu—, seguía demostrando su apoyó al modista, al defenderlo de cualquier comentario malintencionado, alardeando del excelso trabajo que se presentaba en cada nueva temporada. Y ni hablar de lo humano que se portaba con Jakotsu, al darle los días necesarios para que pueda reponerse de su estado emocional.

 _Sessh_ _ō_ _maru no era el despiadado demonio que la gente aseguraba que era._

—¿La aceptaras?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amigo, que le miraba de esa manera entristecida.

—Por ti —accedió al momento en que cogió la carta y la guardó en su bolso.

—Gracias —le dio una corta sonrisa.

—Deberías ir a descansar, lo necesitas.

—Lo haré —asintió con un suspiro—. Aprovecharé las vacaciones que me dio tu marido —le regaló una sutil sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo van?

—Bien —respondió de inmediato.

—¿Sólo bien? —Le miró decepcionado.

—Tal vez eso no es suficiente para ti —rió.

—No es suficiente para nadie, cariño —respiró profundamente—. Esperaba ver más entusiasmo, al menos de tu parte.

—¡Oh! —Se rascó la sien torpemente—. Lo siento, la carga de trabajo me tiene bloqueada.

—¿Segura? —Cuestionó no muy convencido.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió sinceramente—. Sesshōmaru es más de lo que pude haberme imaginado.

—¿Es un buen amante? —Dijo pícaramente, dándole un poco de brillo a los ojos.

—Es un buen esposo —corrigió con una risilla—. Es el paquete completo.

—Hmm… —Apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y acunó su barbilla con ambas manos—. Así que _Don Demonio_ te complace en _todos_ los aspectos.

—No tengo queja hasta el momento —sonrió instintivamente.

—No me imagino a un tierno Sesshōmaru.

—Bueno, tierno no es una palabra que vaya con él —alzó los hombros—. Pero si es atento y comprensivo.

—¿En serio? —Las largas pestañas negras aletearon rápidamente—. Disculpa, yo sé que no es un mal hombre, pero…

—Te entiendo… —rió suavemente—. Pero es verdad, él puede ser todo un caballero cuando se lo propone.

—¡Que lindo! —Exclamó melosamente—. Quien viera a semejante semental tan domado, y a ti tan enamorada de él.

—¡¿Enamorada?! —Preguntó confusa.

—Sí, ¿no? —Jakotsu le miró extrañado—. Te casaste con él porque lo amas, ¿no es así?

En eso se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, al cuestionar semejante estupidez.

Se suponía que ella se casó perdidamente enamorada del albino y ahora casi lo tira a la borda, ante alguien que no tenía idea de la verdad detrás de ese matrimonio. Sólo por esa «palabra» que la desconcertó repentinamente.

 _Enamorada de Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

Debía actuar muy bien, para que la gente se creyera semejante tontería, porque no le haya otra explicación. Después de todo, lo único que le interesaba de se hombre era su talento empresarial y sus dotes como amante.

 _¿Verdad?_

—¡Claro! —Expresó contenta—. Lo que pasa es que no pensé que se me notase mucho. Ya sabes, debo ser cuidadosa con mi forma de expresarme, ya que debo ser la esposa modelo para Sesshōmaru.

—Por supuesto, como si eso te importara —rió—. Ni siquiera le importa a él. Después de todo, Sesshōmaru jamás le ha lamido el culo a la sociedad.

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió a medias.

—Estoy seguro de que a él le gusta que seas todo, menos una _Esposa Virtuosa_.

—Sí, eso creo —asintió.

—¡Vaya, ya es tarde! —Exclamó angustiado—. Tengo que irme, querida.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —Espetó curiosa.

—Veré a mi padre… —dijo con voz angustiada—. Después me iré a descansar.

—Hmm… —Resopló preocupada.

—Aparte ya tomé mucho de tu tiempo —miró todos los papeles, fotografías, pegatinas y rotuladores esparcidos por toda la oficina—. No quiero retrasar tu trabajo.

—No lo retrasas, cariño —le sonrió—. Si esto no sale a tiempo, será culpa de los petulantes directivos que ocupan estúpidamente la sala más grande del piso.

—Por lo visto siguen las diferencias con esos hombres.

—Sí aun sigo aquí es por mi terquedad y la de Irasue —rió descaradamente.

—Esperemos que esta vez te den la oportunidad —dijo sinceramente.

—Así será, Jakotsu.

Jakotsu asintió al momento en que se levantó del asiento y cogió su bolso café, con toda la intención de marcharse.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme y haber aceptado la carta —su expresión volvió a tornarse decaída.

—No hay nada que agradecer —se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó—. Si las cosas no salen bien con tu papá, me hablas.

—Lo haré —le dio un beso en los labios—. Nos vemos, cariño.

—Hasta luego, Jakotsu.

Tan rápido como el diseñador salió de la oficina, se encamino hacia su asiento y se dejó caer bruscamente.

Miró el bolso que descansaba su costado izquierdo, en el cual había guardado la dichosa carta mandada por Bankotsu. Pero eso no era lo único que la aturdió el día. No. También estaba su tremenda metida de pata, y que fue provocada por esa maldita palabra del demonio.

Suspiró pesadamente y apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz ante la terrible frustración que le nació tras la partida del modista.

~O~

Se había tomado el tiempo, para ir hacia la pequeña clínica en dónde se apoyaba a personas con trastornos alimenticios y psicológicos, en dónde ella operaba como un miembro de apoyo tanto moral como económico.

Por lo general iba cada quince días prestando su ayuda al personal, ver lo que necesitaba para mantener el lugar abastecido y con las condiciones adecuadas. Ya que al ser un proyecto fuera del gobierno, sólo contaba con el apoyo de los fundadores y de los pocos donantes que estaban preocupados por esos problemas.

—¡Es una alegría verte por aquí, Rin! —Exclamó una de las secretarias del lugar.

—También me alegra verlas —les sonrió—. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Bien, se han dado progresos muy interesantes —comentó la más joven de las mujeres—. En quince días se dará de alta a cuatro pacientes.

—Eso es una buena noticia —sonrió.

—Sí —suspiró con mucha ilusión una de ellas—. Más personas se han unido a la causa y los donativos se han vuelto más frecuentes, todo marcha sin problema alguno. En especial, desde que tu esposo comenzó a financiar el sueldo de los nuevos psicólogos y nutricionistas… ¡Ah! —Gritó fuertemente, ante el codazo que le dio la más joven—. ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

—¡Eres una bocona! —Dijo entre dientes la otra chica.

Miró a las mujeres que estaban hablando entre sí, olvidándose que ella estaba presente y que ya había escuchado con toda claridad sobre el apoyo por parte de Sesshōmaru.

 _Pero… ¿Por qué?_

Ella tenía entendido que su esposo estaba al tanto sobre su proyecto en la editorial y lo importante que era que el mensaje llegara a los consumidores, pero jamás le había mencionado nada al respecto de la fundación.

Lo más extraño de todo, es que el hombre jamás había mostrado interés a la causa, a pesar de que trabajaba en el medio en dónde esos problemas se daban con más frecuencia. Y no lo culpaba, él sólo se preocupaba por los números que acumulaba su empresa, lo demás no era relevante.

 _¿A qué venia tal acto de caridad?_

 _¿Y por qué no le comento nada?_

Centró de nuevo su atención en las mujeres que ahora tenían aquella cara de espanto, como si lo que habían dicho fuera la condena misma.

—Así que mi esposo ha estado ayudando —suspiró y vio hacia el techo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque tu esposo nos pidió total discreción al respecto —comentó la mayor de las mujeres—. Y esa es una regla que se respeta, ¿recuerdas?

—Hmm… —frunció el ceño—. Entiendo, aunque me sorprende el que no me hubiera dicho nada al respecto —mintió—. ¿Desde cuando ha estado donando?

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí, debatiendo si debían responderle o no, aunque eso ya no tenía sentido, desde el momento en que se les fue la lengua de más.

La más joven corrió a uno de los archiveros y sacó unas carpetas, en dónde parecía contener las donaciones por parte de Sesshōmaru. Sin embargo, parecía más que eso.

La mujer le entregó los folders en dónde se encontraba los donativos y otras acciones realizadas por parte de su esposo. Los cuales eran bastante costosas y necesarias, y con ello podía entender el nuevo equipo, reparación de las instalaciones y medicamento de mayor calidad.

 _¿Pero que ganaba haciendo todo eso?_

Sí quería ganársela, ocultando la verdad no era la manera más efectiva. O quizás…

Suspiró y se fijó en las fechas hasta llegar a la más antigua, la cual la colocaba cuatro meses después de que se dio a conocer su relación ante la sociedad. Lo cual le sorprendía aun más.

 _Que demonio más noble se vino a encontrar._

No había ninguna razón para dudar de sus intenciones, tal vez había calado algo en él, para que dicha acción se diera acabo y por ese motivo guardo el secreto, para no ser juzgado de ventajista ante sus ojos.

 _¿Cuántas cosas le faltaba por descubrir de Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Tukusama?_

No pudo evitar el sonreír y sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ante la alegría de saber que había realmente un buen corazón debajo de toda esa fachada de insensibilidad y soberbia.

—¿Le va a decir a tu esposo…? —Espetó la mujer que había dado la información.

—No —sorbió un poco y se limpió las lágrimas que apenas y habían escapado de sus ojos—. Ustedes no dijeron nada y yo desconozco dicha información. Así que tranquilas —les sonrió.

—¡Qué alivio! —Exclamaron aliviadas ambas mujeres.

—Parece que mi marido les dejó una mala impresión —mencionó con un tono divertido.

—¡No, no, para nada…! —Gritó la más joven—. Bueno, es que…

—El señor Tukusama es muy intimidante —se sinceró la otra—. Cuando nos pidió total anonimato, lo dijo de una manera…y nos miró de una forma… ¿Cómo un hombre tan atractivo puede ser tan opresivo?

—¡Cállate! —Le regañó la joven secretaria—. ¿Qué manera es esa de referirte al esposo de Rin?

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Se disculpó de inmediato.

Ella sólo rió ante tal par de mujeres, que de alguna manera le parecían muy divertidas. Y tampoco es que le molestase que hablaran de Sesshōmaru. Después de todo, no es que estuvieran dando un juicio erróneo, en cuanto al atractivo y la imponencia que trasmitía el albino.

—Por mi no hay problema, tampoco es que estén diciendo algo que no haya dicho antes otras personas —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Tampoco es que me afecte, ni mucho menos a él. Supongo que ya nos acostumbramos.

—Bueno, es obvio que usted conoce al verdadero _yo_ de tu esposo —mencionó románticamente la más imprudente de las secretarias—. La confianza y el amor permite ser ustedes mismos ante el otro, sin necesidad de ser juzgados. ¡Ay, que hermoso es el amor!

—Ya veo porque no consigues novio, a pesar de ser tan vieja —atacó la otra, ante las palabras cursis de su compañera.

Así una nueva discusión nació entre las mujeres, mientras que las palabras de la secretaria se grabaron instantáneamente en su cabeza.

 _¿Su verdadero yo?_

 _¿Confianza?_

 _¿Amor?_

 _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_

Ese día estaba demasiado emocional para su gusto, o quizás simplemente estaba tan frustrada por su trabajo, que todo le parecía interesante cuando no era así. En espacial, tratándose de Sesshōmaru.

Quizás el convivir tanto con el hombre, termino haciéndose un habito el escuchar su nombre en cualquier parte y verlo hasta en la sopa.

Negó con su cabeza y prefirió el realizar las actividades que le correspondían en ese día. Aun tenía muchas cosas pendientes las cuales debí atender, y dilatarse en un sólo lugar, traería más problemas que beneficios.

~O~

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todos volvían a estar juntos?_

Esta era la primera vez que se juntaba con sus amigos, desde que se dio su matrimonio con Sesshōmaru.

Si bien, ese no había sido el motivo por el cual no se habían visto. La verdad es que todos estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos y en sus vidas personales.

Con quienes más tenía contacto era con Kanna y Shippō, por lo general era para tratar cosas sobre el trabajo y se decía cosas esporádicas y sin mucha relevancia.

En cuanto a Kohaku y Hakudōshi, era con los que menos contacto tenía.

A Kohaku lo veía regularmente, porque iba en busca de Kanna hasta las oficinas, pero sus platicas eran típicas y cortas.

Mientras con Hakudōshi, ese hombre estaba de proyecto en proyecto, y sólo sabía de él mediante mensajes o llamadas, pero nada más. Y por desgracia, era al que más echaba de menos.

—¿Y leerás esa estúpida carta? —cuestionó Hakudōshi.

—No lo sé… —Suspiró Rin.

—Yo que tu la quemaba, jefa —habló Shippō—. Ese tipo no se merece tu hermosa atención.

—Deja de ser tan lambiscón, Shippō —se quejó Kohaku—. Y sobre esa carta, es una decisión sólo tuya, Rin.

—Hmm… —Rin prefirió no contestar nada a su abogado.

—A veces tu rectitud me enferma —escupió asqueado Hakudōshi—. Es simple Rin, olvídate de ello. Ese tipo no merece ni siquiera el que le recuerdes, fue un cretino, es un cretino y seguirá siendo un cretino.

—Fatalista —Kanna atacó a su hermano sutilmente.

—Hermanita, sólo digo la verdad —se defendió el albino.

—Creo que la única que puede juzgar a Bankotsu es Rin —volvió a intervenir Kohaku—. No importa que decidas, de igual forma cerrarás con ese ciclo definitivamente.

—Es verdad —apoyó Shippō, después de casi atragantarse con la hamburguesa—, pero eso no quita el que al final ese tipo será perdonado. Rin jamás ha podido odiar a nadie, va en contra de su naturaleza. Por eso apoyo la noción de que no la lea, al final el resultado será el mismo.

—Por fin alguien que me entiende —dijo Hakudōshi.

—No soy quien para darte una opinión al respecto —Kanna habló con voz suave—, pero considero que deberías leerla. Tal vez puedas entender y concluir con dudas o heridas que aun tengas latentes.

—Hmm… —Rin meditó las palabras de su mejor amiga—. Creo que tienes razón.

—¡Asco! —exclamó Hakudōshi, para después dar un trago a su cerveza.

—Ni sé porque opinas, Hakudōshi —atacó Kohaku—. Eres el menos indicado para dar consejos, eres un ser insensible e incapaz de amar.

Hakudōshi sólo masculló entre dientes, ignorando las palabras del castaño y así ganándose las risas por parte del pelirrojo.

—Pero al final tu decidirás —continuó Kanna—. También te recomiendo que, si planeas leerla, se lo comentes a tu esposo.

—¿Por qué? —Rin preguntó asombrada.

—Para evitar malentendidos —aclaró—. No importa cuánto guardes un secreto, esto terminan descubriéndose por su propio peso. Así que es mejor que seas sincera, para evitar que algo pequeño se vuelva demasiado grande en un futuro.

—Entiendo —Rin asintió ante las palabras de la albina.

—Aunque tampoco veo el porque habría problemas, después de todo ellos no son un matrimonio de verdad —dijo secamente Kohaku.

Todos guardaron silenció ante las palabras del abogado, que lo había dicho de una manera arrasadora y cruel, que provocó que algo muy en el fondo de ella se estrujara.

—Y dices que yo soy el insensible —despotricó con el ceño fruncido el albino—. Si son o no un matrimonio de papel, no significa que no exista la confianza y la lealtad entre ellos. Son socios y deben serse sinceros sin importar el tema que se trate —miró desafiante al abogado—. Kanna tiene razón, es mejor prevenir cualquier problema si al final decides leer lo que ese tipo te escribió con el puño de la hipocresía.

—No esperaba que este tema los pusiera tan intensos —Rin mencionó con tono depresivo—. Creo que no debí mencionar nada al respecto.

—¡No, jefecita! —Expresó preocupado Shippō, que no tardó en abrazarla—. No digas eso, estamos aquí para ayudarte. Disculpa a estos idiotas, que desde hace casi un año parece estar en una competición acérrima.

 _¿Competición?_

Observó a ambos hombres, y si bien no vio cambió en la arrogante expresión de Hakudōshi, no podía decir lo mismo de Kohaku. Al parecer, ese comentario le pegó de alguna manera. La pregunta era:

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

—Ni idea de lo que hablas cabeza de zanahoria —habló un desinteresado Hakudōshi—. No tiene sentido una competición, cuando es obvio que le doy una paliza a mi cuñado, a pesar de que yo no ejerzo la carrera.

Kohaku sólo bufó por lo bajo, ante las petulantes palabras de Hakudōshi, con toda la intención de no seguirle el juego y terminar esa discusión sin sentido.

—Aun así, gracias a todos por sus consejos —Rin les sonrió a medias a los presentes—. Ahora si me permiten, iré al tocador.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sanitario del restaurante. A pesar de ello, pudo sentir las intensas miradas de sus amigos sobre de ella, algo que peculiarmente le incomodó.

Al entrar al baño, se dirigió rápidamente hacia los lavamanos y abrió unas de las llaves, y sin pensarlo mucho se echó agua a la cara, para refrescarse un poco y tal vez —si es que se podía— deshacerse de todas las dudas que estaban a punto de hacer estallar su cabeza.

Se miró al espejo y agradeció el que ese día no se puso ni una sola gota de maquillaje, sino las cosas ya estarían pintando muy mal para ella.

Cogió una de las pequeñas toallas que estaban al servicio y empezó a secar su rostro, mientras su mente seguía pensando en la dichosa carta, sobre lo que descubrió en el refugio y especialmente en Sesshōmaru.

No sabía a que atribuirle lo que estaba pasando con ella en ese día, desde que amaneció estuvo bastante voluble, aunque no entendía el motivo del porqué. Después de todo, no había tenido ningún tipo de percance que alimentara esas contrariadas y deprimentes sensaciones.

 _Tal vez sólo debía descansar y esperar que mañana resultara mejor._

Ahora que lo pensaba, deseaba llegar al departamento para tomar un buen baño, prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente y disfrutar un poco del escenario que el balcón del pent-house le regalaba día tras día.

—Sí, ya es hora de ir a casa —se convenció a sí misma.

Abrió la puerta del baño y al momento en que empezó a dar camino hacia dónde los demás le esperaban, algo la detuvo.

—¿Puedo saber que es lo que te aqueja?

Dio un pequeño brinco al ser asustada por la parca voz de Hakudōshi, que estaba sentado en el pequeño recibidor que estaba a la entrada de los baños tanto de hombres como para mujeres.

—No hagas eso —dijo al momento en que su corazón volvía a tomar su acostumbrado palpitar—. Y no sé a lo que te refieres.

—Vamos, no me vengas con eso —Hakudōshi chasqueó molesto la lengua—. El que te haya perdido de vista por unos cuantos meses, no significa que haya olvidado como eres…

El albino golpeó el largo banco en dónde estaba sentando, invitándola a que tomara asiento a su lado. A lo cual accedió y sin pensarlo mucho, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

—Se muy bien que tu estado no es por Bankotsu —mencionó con arrasadora seguridad—. Pero no estoy muy seguro si es por tu trabajo o Sesshōmaru.

—Hmm… —Meditó un poco antes de dar una respuesta—. Creo que ambas.

—¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

—Trabajo.

—Te escucho.

—Mi proyecto será presentado dentro de poco…por tercera vez —suspiró—. Creo que es algo que me tiene ansiosa y molesta a la vez, en especial porque Irasue me ha cargado de mucho trabajo últimamente.

—¿Temes a ser rechazada nuevamente? —la cogió de la mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso con la yema de sus dedos.

—Obvio, así paso las otras dos veces.

—Esos viejos son tan retrogradas y su visión hacia lo que sucede a su alrededor es nula —recalcó lo obvio—. Y entiendo el motivo por el cual te esfuerzas a llegar a ellos, pero…

—Dudas que cambien de parecer, ¿verdad?

—Rin, es muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a la gente, y más si estos rebasan más de sesenta años. Si hacer que alguien de nuestra edad entienda, imagínate a esos vejestorios que aun creen que el único valor de la mujer es su físico y lo buena que sea en la cocina —escupió con sinceridad—. Aparte, jamás te han visto de buena manera, al ser tan revolucionaria y apoyar las locuras de Irasue.

—Hmm…

—Puedo entender tus motivos, pero también creo que es una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo —la encaró—. Tienes los medios para abrir tu propia editorial, y estoy seguro de que no tardarás en hacerla potencialmente competente como las que ya tienen años en el mercado.

—No —negó rotundamente.

—Eres una necia —chistó fastidiado.

—No tengo los recursos —suspiró—. Y no voy a recibir apoyo de mi padre. No quiero obtener algo sólo por ser hija de…

—Sigo sin entender tu ideología.

—La entiendes bastante bien, porque la tome de ti —le recordó.

—Puede ser, pero nuestras circunstancias son diferentes —empezó a jugar con sus anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio—. Mi padre es un cretino y mi madre un abnegada.

»André es el mejor padre que he conocido en mi vida —le hizo saber—. Como me hubiera gustado el tener a alguien tan genial como mi guía.

—Hakudōshi… —Alzó la mirada para enfrentar los ojos violetas.

El tema de la familia de Hakudōshi, siempre había sido delicado, en especial desde que el albino se reveló contra su padre el mismo día en que se graduó de abogado.

Ella jamás llegó a entablar una buena comunicación con los padres de sus amigos. El señor Tanaka siempre le dio desconfianza y la señora Tanaka era muy distante cuando llegaba a ir a la casa de ellos.

Desde que conoció a los jóvenes albinos, se dio cuenta que su familia sólo constaban de la unión de los hermanos. Y así seguía siendo hasta la fecha, y dudaba mucho que eso cambiara.

—Vamos, no me vengas con esa cara —sonrió egocéntrico—. Tampoco es que me haya dolido el no tener buenos padres.

—Aun así…

—Aun así, nada —le apretó la mano con firmeza—. Aparte, no sólo tienes el apoyo de tu padre…

—¿Te refieres a Sesshōmaru? —Le miró incrédula.

—Tu marido se pudre en dinero y tiene muchos contactos. No será difícil montar la editorial.

—La simple idea me enferma —respondió negativamente—. Es mi socio y del cual debo cuidarme. No pienso darle más atribuciones de las que ya le entregué.

—¿Sigues en ese plan? —Le miró incrédulo.

—¿En qué plan? —Frunció el ceño.

—Lo sigues viendo como si fuera tu más grande enemigo —suspiró—. Pensé que el sexo les había ayudado en algo más que liberar estrés.

—No puedo bajar la guardia con Sesshōmaru, y lo sabes Hakudōshi —habló molesta—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Tranquila, que en ningún momento te ofendí —habló con calma—. Pero a estas alturas, él hombre te ha demostrado ser de confianza. A parte, planean hacer su «hasta que la muerte los separe» una realidad.

—Eso sigue en tela de juicio —atajó de golpe.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo, Rin? —La enfrentó fríamente.

—No es miedo, es sólo tomar preocupaciones.

—¿De qué?

Los ojos violetas se clavaron en los suyos, presionándola a que dijera la verdad detrás de su negación. Sin embargo, ella no tenía claro su actitud ante la idea de tomar las cosas como eran.

—A ti no te preocupa el que te juegue chueco —aseguró cortantemente—. Tú le temes a enamorarte de él.

—Eso no es…

—Rin —la interrumpió al instante—. Dímelo cuando te lo creas tu misma, mientras tanto no me des escusas baratas.

~O~

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche y ella se encontraba en el amplio balcón del pent-house.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras se cubría con una mullida manta y a su lado descansaba una taza de chocolate caliente, ya que su pijama afelpada no era suficiente para cubrirla del clima invernal que empezaba adueñarse de la gran ciudad.

Aunque era una tontería que estuviera allí fuera con ese frío, la verdad es que no tenía sueño y la noche era demasiado clara como para perderse la hermosa vista que le regalaba la luna y las estrellas que adornaban el manto oscuro.

— _Así que ha sido un día amargo_ —dijo la áspera voz que provenía del celular—. _¿A caso discutiste con Sesshōmaru?_

—No. Él no ha hecho nada malo, papá —respondió, mientras tenía su mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad.

— _Entonces debe ser la presión del reporte que entregaras a esos hombres_ —mencionó no muy convencido.

—Tal vez mi seguridad me esta traicionado —mencionó amargadamente.

— _No es para menos, esos hombres ya te la han jugado anteriormente_ —recordó con enfado—. _Pero sigues insistiendo._

—¿También cuestionara mi proceder? —Bajó la mirada al celular.

— _No, en absoluto_ —respondió sin dudar—. _Pero no quiero que te den una negativa más, Rin._

—Hmm… —Cogió la taza y bebió un poco de chocolate.

— _¿Lo has platicado con Sesshōmaru?_

Dejó la taza de lado y frunció el ceño ante la cuestión de su padre, ya que no sólo le molesto, sino también le intrigo.

 _¿Por qué la gente pensaba que debía decirle todo a Sesshōmaru?_

Suspiró profundamente y relajó su expresión, para evitar contestarle de mala manera a su padre o que se diese cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella y su esposo.

—No —respondió escuetamente—. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados y no hemos hablado mucho de nosotros.

— _Ya veo_ —André resopló angustiado—. _Sería bueno que lo platicaras con él. Después de todo, la opinión de tu pareja siempre es importante y ayuda a encontrar ese punto de ansiedad que tanto te afecta._

—¿Lo hacía seguido con mamá? —Espetó curiosa.

— _Por supuesto. Tu madre era mi mayor soporte cuando algo me inquietaba_ —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. _Ella siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarme o para llegar a la solución del problema que me quitaba el sueño._

» _El apoyo y la opinión de tu pareja es crucial en cualquier aspecto_ —rió levemente—. _No hay nadie quien te conozca mejor que esa persona con la que decidiste unir tu vida, ya que sabe más de tus virtudes, defectos y manías que tú mismo._

» _Kikyo me conocía de tal manera, que a veces me asustaba_ —dio una pequeña carcajada—. _Me hacia sentir que no tenía ni idea de quien realmente era, porque veía cosas de mí, que jamás fui capaz de ver si no hubiera sido por ella._

—Mamá debió haber sido alguien muy observadora.

— _No_ —La corrigió—. _Digo, lo era. Pero hay cosas que sólo tu amante puede ver, es algo meramente exclusivo. Después de todo, sólo demostramos nuestro verdadero «yo» a esa persona a la cual no tememos de su crítica._

—¿Usted cree que Sesshōmaru…?

No pudo terminar de cuestionar, ante la extraña sensación de dudar de algo, que se supone que era real. O tal vez, era su paranoia de que la verdad fuera descubierta.

— _Bueno, son un matrimonio joven_ —respondió con sinceridad—. _Es obvio que aun les falta mucho recorrido, pero esto es el comienzo y debes de ser sincera con él para que pueda leerte de tal manera, como si fueras ese libro que conoce de memoria. Y debe ser lo mismo en tu caso, Rin._

» _No importa que tan ocupados estén ambos, deben darse el tiempo para conocerse. Sino lo hacen, las cosas no irán para bien_ —comentó con tristeza—. _Es algo que se debe mantener, por el bien de ambos._

—Papá, no fue su culpa lo que ocurrió con mamá —no dudó en decirlo—. Las decisiones de mamá…

— _Lo sé_ —la cortó de golpe, a pesar de que su voz ahora se escuchaba melancólica—. _Pero también es una verdad que la descuidé y por eso no me di cuenta a tiempo de que…_

» _Lo siento_ —se disculpó rápidamente—. _No planeaba que la conversación diera este giro. Estamos hablando de ti, princesa._

—Esta bien —sonrió a pesar de qué su padre no le vería—. Me gusta que se abra conmigo. De que libere un poco de su dolor…

— _Rin_ —Suspiró fuertemente—. _Eres demasiado buena para este mundo, ¿lo sabías?_

—Otras personas opinan lo contrario —rió.

— _Es que esas personas no saben de lo bueno_ —dijo orgulloso.

—Es verdad —siguió riendo—. Gracias, papá. Escucharle siempre me ayuda a tener las cosas más claras.

— _Me alegra ser de ayuda, cariño_ —se le escapó un gran bostezo.

—Ya es tarde —se cubrió un poco más con la cobija—. Debe ir a dormir, mañana tiene trabajo que hacer, padre.

— _Es tan vergonzoso._

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó curiosa.

— _De que seas tu la que me mande a dormir, cuando era yo quien te llevaba al cuarto en brazos._

No pudo evitar el sonreír al recordar cuando era la mimada y amada niña de André Lowell.

Aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, existían acciones que ya no serían como antes. Por ejemplo, el ser cargada y arrullada en los cálidos brazos de su padre.

—Es mi turno de consentirlo, papá.

— _¿Más?_ —Rió—. _Vaya, si que soy un tipo con suerte._

—Descanse, papá —pidió suavemente.

— _Igual tú, princesa. Hasta mañana._

—Hasta mañana…

En ese instante la llamada fue colgada, quedando nuevamente en un frío silenció.

Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su suéter y sintió la textura del papel, recordándole que había llevado consigo la carta, para poder leerla en solitario.

A pesar de que la idea estaba ahí, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de abrir el bendito sobre. Al final de cuentas, Shippō tuvo razón al decir que no importaba si veía el contenido o no, terminaría perdonando a Bankotsu.

Pero también existía esa pequeña espinita que le insistía en que lo leyera, ya fuera por mera curiosidad o por darle gusto a Jakotsu. Claro, si éste llegaba a cuestionarle sobre la carta en algún futuro.

Sacó el sobre y rápidamente extrajo la hoja de papel, que contenía la escritura tan particular de Bankotsu. Siempre le había gustado la elegante y perfecta caligrafía de su ex novio.

Ahora si la comparaba con la de Sesshōmaru, distaban mucho. Había cosas en las que el albino no era preciso o tan perfecto como él, ya que su caligrafía era descuidada y era el mismo caso con la escritura occidental.

No sabía si atribuírselo con la rapidez con la que escribía, o simplemente tenía que darle crédito a esos estudios que decían que una fea letra era una característica de los genios. Y la inteligencia no era cuestionable en su esposo, ya que era un erudito en los negocios y parecía ser que también en la vida misma.

Movió su cabeza fuertemente de lado a lado, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos innecesarios y centrarse en el contenido de la carta de Bankotsu.

Respiró profundamente y fijó su vista en el pliego de papel, así dando entrada a la lectura.

 _Mi querida Rin._

 _Se que no merezco absolutamente nada que venga de ti, ni siquiera tu preciada atención, después de todo lo que te he hecho. Pero espero que esta sea la última vez que me des la oportunidad de dirigirme hacia ti._

 _Ahora que me encuentro encerrado en este lugar y meditando cada uno de los pasos que he dado en mi vida, pude darme cuenta de los grandes errores que he cometido y de los cuales ya es tarde para redimirme._

 _Ahora te confieso que cuando me acerque a ti, fue con la turbia intención de sacar beneficios por ser la hija de quién eres._

 _Es verdad que te enamore, para poder llegar a tu padre y a la textilera._

 _Era una realidad que gran parte de nuestro noviazgo fue una total falacia, en dónde mientras tú me amabas, yo sólo deseaba apoderarme de lo tuyo._

 _Pero hay dos cosas en las que me di cuenta, y fue ahí en dónde fracasé atrozmente con mi plan._

 _La primera fue, al encontrarme con una mujer a la cual no podía manipular y usar a mi antojo. Me demostraste que amarme, no ameritaba el darme el poder de tu inteligencia. Eras demasiado lista para mí y eso me frustró demasiado, ya que eso impidió el lograr alcanzar mis metas._

 _La segunda y la cual me golpea con estruendosa fuerza, es que al final fui yo el que termino rendido a tus pies._

 _Algo cambió en mí desde le momento en que vi tu interés por Sesshōmaru, pero todo empeoró cuando ustedes dos realmente entablaron una relación._

 _Estaba enojado, desesperado y celoso, no quería que ese sujeto tuviera lo que yo desperdicie._

 _La sola idea de que le miraras, le tocarás, le besaras y te entregaras como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo, hacia que mi mente se nublara y todo mi ser se enardeciera. Pero todo empeoro, el parámetro que mis ojos veían era cada vez más desalentador conforme su relación fue formalizándose, hasta al grado de que terminaste casada con él._

 _Sesshōmaru posee todo lo que yo tanto he anhelado, desde su cargo en la empresa de su familia, el apoyo y orgullo de sus padres, la inteligencia y la astucia, y después…después…_

 _Estaba ahí, siendo elogiado y querido por André, de esa manera en la que jamás lo hizo conmigo. Aceptando abiertamente el que te tomara como tu esposa y sin duda alguna, como el siguiente al mando de la textilera que tú tanto te niegas a dirigir, a pesar de tener la capacidad de hacerlo sin problema alguno._

 _Siendo sincero contigo, cariño. Lo que más odio es la manera en la que le miras, en que le abrazas, en que le besas y esa forma en que lo defiendes sin dudar. Totalmente diferente a como lo hacías conmigo._

 _¿Realmente es él la persona que merece todo tu amor?_

 _¿Sesshōmaru es el hombre que gozara por completo todo de ti?_

 _¿Será el único que pueda decir con seguridad de que eres totalmente suya?_

 _A estas alturas no lo dudo ni un poco, porque a pesar de que alguna vez me amaste, no lo hiciste de la manera en que lo amas a él. Y eso fue el golpe más brutal para el amor que, tarde en comprender que te tenía._

 _Mis palabras ahora no sirven de nada, he caído al fondo del pozo y me enterré a mi mismo estúpidamente. Ahora sólo me queda recriminarme cada uno de mis fallos y entender que fui un idiota con las personas que me amaban y creían en mí._

 _Soy un cretino que le falló a su empresa, a su familia, a su padre, a su hermano y especialmente a ti, a la única persona que he amado en mi vida._

 _Lamento que al que estés leyendo ahora, sea un hombre patético que ha perdido las batallas que ni siquiera puedo iniciar. Pero esto es lo único que queda del hombre que conociste…el hombre que te pide perdón._

 _Sólo me queda desearte con sinceridad el que seas feliz, al lado de ese hombre al que elegiste de compañero._

 _Este es la última vez que me dirijo a ti, es una promesa que te prometo que te cumpliere._

 _Adiós, mi amada Rin._

Dobló la hoja y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa en dónde se encontraba su celular y la taza de chocolate.

Suspiró y fijó su mirada en la gran ciudad de Tokio, como si eso fuera suficiente para borrar de su mente lo que acababa de leer.

No sabía como tomar las palabras de Bankotsu, ya que algo no llegó a tocarle de la manera en que ella había pensado que sería.

Había sido una sensación de vació extraña, porque no le importaba en absoluto, incluso si esas palabras eran ciertas o falsas. Realmente había dejado de sentir interés, empatía e incluso lastima por el pelinegro.

 _Simplemente no había nada para Bankotsu._

Cogió la taza y la envolvió con ambas manos, recibiendo así el agradable calor de la cerámica de la taza y del mismo vapor que desprendía el chocolate. Una sensación reconfortante. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para borrar de su mente lo único que le preocupó de esa carta.

 _¿Qué amaba a Sesshōmaru de la manera en que no lo hizo con Bankotsu?_

La sola idea hacia que su piel se erizara, sobre todo porque esa era la segunda vez en un día que le decían que ella «amaba» a Sesshōmaru.

No le gustaba que ligaran esa palabra con el nombre del albino, le hacia sentir incomoda y un rechazo instantáneo ante la sola idea.

No mentía al decir que su esposo era un tipo con grandes virtudes y que su relación es tranquila y agradable, ni hablar de lo bueno que era en el sexo. Pero no deseaba saber más de lo que le interesaba.

Sin embargo, el mundo parecía empeñado de querer metérselo hasta por los ojos, orillándola a que lo ame, cuando es lo que menos desea experimentar con Sesshōmaru.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía negar las cosas positivas que tenía el albino, en especial cuando se daba cuenta de ello por mero capricho del destino.

Aun le daba vueltas a la caridad y buen corazón de su marido, al ser un donador importante del refugio al cual ella apoyaba.

No sabía como tomar tal acción, porque no entendía el verdadero motivo por el cual el hombre lo hacía. Sus porqués tal vez eran meramente personales, y esa era la opción más viable. Porque si hubiera deseado impresionarla o llegar a ella se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio.

 _¿Por qué quería mantener esa información en anonimato?_

Tenía muchas ganas de cuestionárselo y saber la verdadera razón por el cual actuaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada por el bien de las secretarias parlanchinas y por respeto a la privacidad de Sesshōmaru.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Eso la estaba estresando más de lo que debía!_

Gruñó entre dientes y enseguida bebió un poco de chocolate, esperanzada de poder calmarse por la calidez y agradable dulce de la bebida.

—Si que tiene manías extrañas.

Su cuerpo se tensó de tan sólo escuchar la varonil voz del albino, que provenía exactamente de su lado izquierdo.

Respiró profundo y con calma giró su rostro, para encontrarse con el hombre que ya tenía puesta una playera y pantalonera azul, mientras la larga cabellera aún estaba ligeramente húmeda.

—Lo dice quien sale a la intemperie después de haberse dado un baño caliente—atacó—. Enfermara.

—No soy yo el que se ha mantenido afuera por más de una hora, con una brisa helada.

—¿Está preocupado por mí, Sesshōmaru? —Espetó burlona.

—Si no lo hago, alguien se dará cuenta de que algo no va bien con nosotros.

—Inuyasha —murmuró—. Ya me había emocionado —dijo con sarcasmo.

Sesshōmaru caminó hasta su costado derecho, tomando asiento en la silla libre y centrando sus dorados ojos en la vista que le regaba la terraza del pent-house.

Lo miró detalladamente y pudo darse cuenta de que el frío no lograba hacer mella en el hombre.

Sesshōmaru permaneció impertérrito, como si el frío y ella no estuviera ahí haciéndole compañía. Y no pudo evitar el quedar embelesada por la imagen que le regalaba, de esa manera tan irrealmente perfecta.

A veces le asustaba lo apuesto que era el hombre, ya que hasta la fecha no había encontrado ningún desperfecto en la apariencia física de su esposo.

Era como si hubiera sido moldeado pieza tras pieza con dedicación y perfección enfermiza, para crear al hombre que tenía ahora al frente.

Volvió a la realidad al momento en que se dio cuenta que, la mirada ambarina estaba posada en el pliego de papel que reposaba sobre la mesa.

—Me la mando Bankotsu —confesó más por gusto que por obligación—. ¿Quiere leerla?

—No es mi asunto.

—¿En serio? —Le sonrió sórdidamente—. ¿A caso no es un hombre que cuida de lo suyo?

—No necesito cuidar de usted —mencionó con parquedad—. Hasta el momento no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar, Rin.

—¿Confía en mí? —Cuestionó incrédula—. ¿Por qué?

—Me acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de leer un contenido que es meramente personal, y aun así me cuestiona el porqué —le dio una sonrisa de medio lado—. Si me estuviera ocultando algo, hubiera cogido la carta y la hubiera guardado sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¡Oh! —Parpadeó sorprendida—. Vaya que si esta en todo.

—El día que me juegue chueco, lo sabré —advirtió abiertamente.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de usted —arremetió.

—No es una novedad el que desconfíe de mí.

—Si fuera más sincero conmigo, tal vez no desconfiaría de usted.

—¿En qué le he faltado, Rin? —Espetó sin tapujos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había metido las cuatro, tal y cómo había sucedió en todo ese día.

Ella no podía decir nada sobre su descubrimiento, ante las donaciones que hacía y tampoco era algo que podía cuestionarle. Después de todo, era algo que sólo le incumbía a él.

—En nada —rió torpemente—. Discúlpeme, este día no ha sido bueno y ni siquiera yo misma me soporto.

—Hmm…

Sesshōmaru no insistió, pero era obvio que no había quedado conforme con su respuesta. A pesar de eso, agradecía que el hombre no fuera un cretino insistente.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, se levantó de su asiento y se postró frente a su esposo, que rápidamente alzó la mirada y la fijó en la suya, expectante a lo que fuera a decir o hacer.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué se disculpa?

—Por ser grosera…

Colocó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros y lo orillo a que se echara aun más hacia atrás de la larga silla, dejando el espacio suficiente para poder tomar asiento.

Se posó entre las piernas del hombre, acurrucándose y cubriéndose con la manta, mientras tomaba el fornido y cálido torso como almohada. Una acción que no esperaba que fuera correspondida, con eso era suficiente para ella.

—¿Esta es su manera de disculparse? —Preguntó Sesshōmaru.

—No, es mi manera de conseguir calor —rió.

—Hmm…

En ese instante sintió como los largos brazos la rodearon y le pegaron aún más a él. Brindándole de ese aroma tan único en el albino y de ese calor corporal que parecía ser que el frío no podía mellar de ninguna manera.

—Diez minutos es suficiente.

—¿Me llevará a la cama en brazos? —Cuestionó puerilmente.

—¿A caso se quedo sin piernas?

—Traigo los pies entumidos.

—No es mi culpa.

—Lo hará de todas formas —aseguró contenta.

—Sandeces.

No puedo evitar el reír y cerrar sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba de la protección que le brindaba ese firme y cálido abrazo por parte de Sesshōmaru.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten como los anteriores.

Yo sé que prometí que le daría más constancia a la historia, pero no se ha podido. Esto de tener responsabilidades y ciertas obsesiones del momento, no dejan que le de la marcha que me gustaría.

Y también quiero disculparme por mis horrores ortográficos y gramaticales, eso de corregir el mismo día que publico no es nada beneficioso.

¡Lo siento!

Quiero darle las gracias por los 110 followers, me alegra saber que están al pendiente de la historia, y espero siga siendo así hasta el final.

También quiero dar como siempre, mi amor y reconocimiento a cada una de las personitas que se toman su tiempo para comentar, las cuales son:

 **floresamaabc, MinaaRose, claudy05, DreamFicGirl, Guest1, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Gogo Yubhari, Carmenjp, s TAISHO, BABY SONY, La Rozeta, gina101528, Maril Delgadillo, Alambrita, Guest2, Mayuzz, INU, Arovi, frikireader, Daniela Taisho, Guest3 y nohe.**

Gracias a cada una de ustedes, tanto para las que han comentado desde el inició del fic, como las que se han unido en el último capítulo, realmente espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios.

Como siempre les invitó a que formen parte del grupo **Elixir Plateado** , que está dedicado a nuestra hermosa pareja SesshRin, y también que vayan a checar los trabajos de **La Rozeta** , que nos regala un poco de su arte sobre esta pareja, de otros animes y series.

Los links los encontraran en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Sin más que decir, me retiro…

Les deseó que pasen un bonito inicio de fin de semana, que se divierta y, sobre todo, que se me cuiden mucho.

Nos estamos leyendo…

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

Era domingo y el frío clima hacía que su estadía en su cálida y cómoda cama permaneciera así durante casi todo el día. Ese era el plan por seguir, a pesar de que sabía que no sería así, y lo recordó cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de par en par.

Cerró los ojos, se cubrió mucho más y fingió estar profundamente dormido, a ver si de esa manera el intruso se rendía ante la idea y se retiraba derrotado. Pero algo dentro de él, sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

—¡Inu-ya-sha! —Lo llamó una dulce y femenina voz.

Tan rápido como abrió un ojo, un peso cayó estrepitosamente encima de él, provocando que se quejara del dolor tan rápido como pudo.

Se quitó de encima a la mujer, aventándola a su costado y cubierta por sus mullidas y calientes colchas.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó irritado—. ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

Miró como la mujer resurgió de las mantas con el cabello revuelto y con una brillante sonrisa.

—Eso te pasa por fingir que estabas dormido —se acercó a él—. Tratar de engañarme se paga con una bomba humana, hermanito.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó entre dientes y giró su rostro hacia otra dirección.

La cercanía de la mujer lo ponía nervioso, no podía evitarlo. En especial cuando la tenía literalmente encima de él y a unos escasos milímetros de su rostro.

 _¿Qué diablos le sucedía?_

 _¿Qué no conocía el significado del espacio personal?_

 _¿O acaso no recordaba que esa no era la manera de comportarse de una mujer casada?_

 _¡Con un demonio, era la esposa de su hermano!_

Respiró profundo, tragó saliva y volvió su rostro para enfrentar a su cuñada, la cual aun tenía esa mirada brillosa y esa sonrisa infantil.

—¡Vamos, quita de encima! —La echó hacia atrás lo más amable posible y rascó su cabeza—. En serio, ¿me harás pasar un día así?

—Sí —le sonrió—. Somos familia, y que mejor que pasar un domingo frío en casa, comiendo chucherías, jugando vídeo juegos y viendo películas.

—Ajá… —Musitó sarcástico—. Lo dices como si ese idiota y yo fuéramos los mejores hermanos del mundo.

—Inuyasha, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ello. Lo ves todos los días, no veo cual sea el problema.

—Ese es el problema, que no quiero verlo en el único día que puedo descansar de él —se sentó en posición de loto y se cruzó de brazos—. Tener que aguantarlo de lunes a sábado, es un martirio. Ahora, tener que pasar mi único día libre junto a él, eso es pasar mis límites.

—Eres un exagerado —bufó—. Aprende un poco de tu hermano, él no ha puesto queja alguna.

—Por supuesto que no dice nada, siempre accede a tus caprichos —habló entre dientes—. Le da igual si pasa un día conmigo o con cualquier persona que se te ocurra, con tal de mantenerte contenta y callada aceptará.

—Eso no es verdad —lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro que lo es, tonta —cerró los ojos y frunció la boca—. Debes entender que yo no soy tu marido como para ceder a cualquier cosita que quieras.

—Si puedo.

Levantó la mirada ante las palabras tan seguras y malévolas de su hermana política, las cuales le hicieron sentir un fuerte escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

—No olvides que las reglas de la casa las pongo yo —su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más—. Y si no quieres salir perjudicado por cualquier mandato que le informe a Sesshōmaru, más vales que me des un sí. Así que tú decides, hermanito —lo miró retadoramente—. Cedes o pagas las consecuencias.

Luego de ese momento cargado de maldad por parte de la castaña, ésta volvió a su temple habitual y caminó hacia la entrada de su recamara.

—Te esperamos en la barra, el desayuno ya está casi listo —le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Resopló vencido, sabía que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar tan ridícula imposición. Sobre todo, cuando su hermano concedía sin meditar cada capricho de su esposa.

—Mierda —masculló entre dientes.

Así que se puso sus pantuflas y marchó hacia el baño, listo para iniciar ese día tan deprimente.

Después de su rutina matutina, bajó a la planta principal en dónde no tardó en escuchar la música que provenía del celular de Rin, cómo también se percató del agradable aroma de unos hot cakes recién hechos.

Colocó la mirada en la cocina en dónde se encontraba la castaña y su hermano, ya que ambos parecieron haberse repartido el trabajo del desayuno.

Sesshōmaru se estaba encargando de la mezcla y la sartén, en cuanto su cuñada se estaba encargando de picar fruta, mientras cantaba y bailaba suavemente al ritmo de la melodía. Algo que ni en su sueño más loco pensaría que llegaría a ver, pero ahí estaban ese par comportándose de una manera armoniosa y acogedora, cómo un matrimonio de verdad.

Caminó hasta llegar a la barra y postrarse en uno de los bancos, así dedicándole la mirada a ese peculiar dúo. Aunque el albino no le prestó atención, con la de la castaña era más que suficiente para él.

—Me alegra que te animaras a compartir este día con nosotros, Inu —dijo dulcemente.

—¡Keh! No es que me hayas dejado elección —atacó.

—Se le llama poder jerárquico —admitió descaradamente—. Pero prefiero creer que has accedido porque quisiste y no porque te haya forzado.

—Eres una manipuladora dictadora, te aprovechas de que tu «perro» te ampara.

—Con o sin su apoyó, aquí se hace lo que yo diga, niñito. Así que deja de berrinchar —se llevó un trozo de fresa a la boca y sonrió—. Deberías estar contento de que te hemos hecho de desayunar.

—¿Agradecer? —Gruñó entre dientes—. Me da miedo de que muera intoxicado por su culpa.

—El mundo estaría agradecido si eso pasara —arremetió Sesshōmaru, que ni siquiera se digno a mirarle.

—¡Keh! —Refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Rin solamente se rió ante el comentario de su marido, para enseguida abrazarlo por la espalda, mientras se mecía suavemente y tarareaba la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. A pesar de ello, Sesshōmaru no pareció inmutarse por la acción realizada por la mujer, seguía realizando su tarea como si nada estuviera pasando.

Se recostó sobre la barra, mientras su mirada seguía fija en los esposos que, parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia.

De alguna manera para él era incomodo, no era fan de ver demostraciones de amor entre las parejas, en especial cuando tuvo que soportar las de sus padres, que llegaban a ser cancinas y demasiado melosas para su gusto. Pero esta vez, aunque sentía ese dejo de incomodidad no podía apartar su vista de esos dos.

Luego de haberse mudado con ellos, se había percatado de varias cosas que nunca pensó que sucederían. Ya que tenía su concepto de cada uno de ellos, pero estando juntos era como si dichas características desaparecieran.

Rin se comportaba de una manera más pausada y tranquila cuando estaba cerca de Sesshōmaru, era como si con sólo la presencia de éste pudiera bajar los niveles de hiperactividad de la mujer. Algo que creía inverosímil, pero ahí estaba su hermano demostrándole que no había imposibles.

En cuanto a Sesshōmaru, si bien no había mucho cambió en la actitud arrogante e insensible de su mayor, la verdad es que cuando su cuñada estaba a su alrededor él se volvía más atento y platicador. Si bien, no es que empezara hablar como una tarabilla, la verdad era que respondía cada cuestión lanzada por la mujer, y no se trataba sólo de un _sí_ o un _no_ , sino frases más elaboradas.

Y eso tan sólo era una pequeña parte de los cambios que había notado, si bien no eran acciones drásticas, eran obvias para alguien observador.

Él no se consideraba una persona observadora, pero con ellos su curiosidad era bastante grande, ya que al igual que su padre, también creyó que el matrimonio entre ellos había sido una mera actuación para conseguir beneficios. Pero desde que empezó a convivir con la pareja, esa idea fue disipándose paulatinamente.

— _I'm on the Edge of Glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth._ —Rin comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía abrazando a Sesshōmaru—. _Out on the Edge of Glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you…_

En ese instante se percató de como el albino acarició las manos que estaban aferradas a él, como si de una respuesta se tratara de la melodía que Rin, le estaba cantado prácticamente al oído.

 _¿Cómo su hermano pudo enamorar a una mujer como Rin?_

A pesar de que sus ojos no le mentían, le era increíble que alguien tan nefasto, aburrido y soberbio como Sesshōmaru, pudiera conquistar el corazón de una mujer tan hermosa, brillante y amble como Rin.

 _¿Por qué él se merecía semejante bendición en su vida?_

Él conocía a la hija de André, desde que tenía uso de razón, ya que ambas familias siempre fueron muy unidas y por ende él había compartido muchos momentos al lado de Rin, al contrario de su hermano que siempre paso más tiempo encerrado en su cuarto o en labores escolares.

Si bien, la problemática mujercita siempre lo había agarrado como su punto de entretenimiento y tratándolo como si de su hermano pequeño se tratara, jamás le molesto tal actitud. En secreto, siempre le había agradado ser el hermanito mimado de la alocada heredera de los Lowell.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, tales tratos fueron disipándose ya que ambos estaban viviendo etapas de su vida totalmente diferentes, ya que su edad así los dictaba, aunque sólo hubiera una diferencia de tan sólo ocho años.

Así llegaron al trato de hoy en día, en dónde los «insultos» o «indirectas» es su mejor forma de comunicación, aunque era ella la que siempre salía victoriosa ante sus comentarios.

 _Él la quería, pero…_

—¿Inuyasha?

Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y que tenía a la mujer frente a su cara, con una extraña expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pensando en alguna chica? —Cuestionó lo último con burla.

—¡Keh! —Se enderezó de golpe y rumió entre dientes—. Es algo que no te incumbe, chismosa.

—Hmm… —rió divertida—. Como sea, ya esta tu parte.

Rin colocó el plato con cuatro y gordos hot cakes, los cuales estaba decorados con coloridas frutas picadas en trocitos.

—Aquí esta la miel, el jarabe o chocolate, lo que gustes ponerle —le sonrió—. ¿Qué vas a querer tomar?

—Hmm…

Miró a las espaldas de la castaña y se percató que su hermano estaba sirviendo el humeante café en dos tazas, las cuales sugerían ser para él y Rin, ya que eran los únicos que consumían tal bebida en la casa.

—Leche —respondió secamente.

—Te sirvo —dijo con voz dulce.

—Puede hacerlo él mismo, no está manco —comentó Sesshōmaru.

—Vamos, no me pasa nada con servirle un vaso de leche —replicó Rin.

Él hubiera dicho algo al respecto, pero por algún motivo no contestó al comentario de su hermano y prefirió esperar aquel vaso con leche, para empezar a desayunar al lado del peculiar matrimonio.

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo, en dónde curiosamente no hubo tanto conflicto como era costumbre, Rin lo jaló hacia la sala para conectar la consola a la pantalla que nunca se había prendido hasta ese día, al menos eso es lo que él había entendido.

Parecía ser que Sesshōmaru, sólo contaba con esa impresionante y moderna _Smart tv_ , por el simple lujo de tenerla. Ya que su hermano jamás fue fan de ver televisión y su cuñada no había tenido oportunidad de usarla porque se la pasaba más tiempo trabajando o haciendo otros deberes, que ponerse a descansar en casa y usarla ya fuera para películas o vídeo juegos.

Pero hoy sería el día en que le darían el uso a semejante preciosidad y que mejor que jugando, un vicio que compartía con la acolada mujer.

—¿Ya jugaste _Injustice 2_? —Le preguntó a Rin.

—Nop… —giró a verlo—. ¿Salió bueno?

—Al menos es mucho mejor que _Marvel vs Capcom Infinite_ —dijo sin dudar.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Pues…

—Entiendo —rió—. Entonces, ¿empezamos con _Injustice_?

—Por mi esta bien —sonrió soberbio—. Sólo que no tendré piedad, sólo por ser tu primera vez jugándolo.

—Cálmate, niño. Que no tardaré ni cinco minutos en saberme los movimientos y darte una paliza.

—Lo que digas, anciana.

Tomó asiento en el sofá individual, del cual se había apropiado tan rápido empezó a vivir en el pent-house, ya que era sumamente cómodo y tenía tamaño perfecto para él.

En cuanto Rin, ella tomó su lugar en el sillón más amplió, para ser más exactos, al costado de Sesshōmaru, que había tomado la decisión de ponerse a leer.

Así ambos empezaron a jugar, entre comentarios sarcásticos, risas, reclamos y gritos, cada vez que uno perdía ante el otro, y tenía que reconocer que la mujer era bastante buena memorizando los combos y ataques especiales de los personajes.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto Flash? —Cuestionó Rin, mientras tomaban un pequeño receso.

—Porque es bueno dando palizas.

—Ya veo, es una lastima que el que lo maneja sea tan idiota.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tú! —Bramó entre dientes.

—Por favor, mocoso. Incluso Sesshōmaru, podría ganarte y eso que él no sabe nada de vídeo juegos.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —La miró incrédulo.

—¿No quiere intentarlo, amor? —Espetó la mujer, ofreciéndole el control a su hermano.

Sesshōmaru apartó por unos instantes la vista de su lectura, para centrarse en su esposa, la cual le sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si con eso fuera suficiente para convencerlo.

Él sólo se quedo expectante, esperando hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermano, con tal de complacer a Rin.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó con un puchero.

—Porque no quiero —respondió sin apartar su atención del libro—. Aparte, ya me hizo prometerle jugar uno, no cederé a dos.

 _¿Le prometió a jugar uno?_

 _Ok, ya lo había visto todo._

Sesshōmaru no estaba accediendo, por el simple hecho de que ya había cedido a jugar —quien sabe cual juego—, tan sólo para callarla o complacer a su esposa, ya fuera por una o por ambas razones.

 _¿Qué clase de bruja era Rin?_

Desde que conocía a su mayor, éste jamás había complacido a las peticiones o demandas de su padre, ni mucho menos a las de la vieja bruja que tenía su hermano como madre.

Sesshōmaru siempre había demostrado tener una actitud determinante y nada manipulable, y aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, esto era demasiado sorprendente. A pesar de que esa no era la primera vez que veía a su medio hermano, complaciendo las simplistas o hasta tontas peticiones de Rin.

—Amargado —escupió Rin, mientras hacia una mueca berrinchuda—. Otra ronda, que tengo que sacar mi coraje.

—No es conmigo con quien debes desquitarte —se defendió.

—¿Te estas acobardando, mocoso?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Alzó la voz indignado—. Vamos, te pateare el trasero, anciana.

—Eso ya lo veremos —sonrió soberbia.

Duraron un tiempo más entre gritos, quejas y risas, hasta que se tomaron un pequeño descanso, en dónde se dispusieron a llenar algunos cuencos con botanas, sacar unas cuantas latas de cerveza y se pedía la pizza que sería su alimento para en la tarde. Mientras, aun se ponían de acuerdo de cual sería el siguiente juego que jugaría.

— _Resident Evil 5_ —sugirió, mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca.

—Hmm… —Rin torció la boca—. ¿ _Residente Evil 6_?

—¿Qué? —La miró asqueado—. Vamos, anciana. Ese juego es un desastre, el cinco es mejor en cooperativo y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero quiero jugar con mi esposo _Leon S. Kennedy_ —dijo con tono pícaro—. A mi _Chris_ , como que no me llama.

—Vamos a jugar, no a que te deleites la pupila. Mujer infiel, keh.

—Lo dice quien juga _Dead Or Alive Xtreme 3_ —atacó con una expresión sugerente.

La papa que estaba comiendo se le fue por otro lado y empezó a toser con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que habían descubierto su gusto más culposo en vídeo juego. Uno bastante otaku y virginal, y lo pero de todo es que lo descubrió _ella_.

—Bebe un poco —le pasó la lata de cerveza recién abierta—. No pensé que decir tu más grande secreto, casi te mata por atragantarte —fraseó entre risas.

—¡¿Cómo?! —La miró horrorizado.

—Un día dejaste la puerta semi-abierta, y pasé por el pasillo de tu habitación y me di cuenta —alzó los hombros, aunque no borraba esa sonrisa victoriosa del rostro—. Jamás creí que alguien como tú, tuviera esos gustos tan peculiares. Digo, lo esperaría de Miroku, incluso del hormonado de Shippō, pero tú… Vaya que me lleve una sorpresa.

Estaba conmocionado, seguía en un trance de vergüenza que no parecía tener final.

Su rostro estaba ardiendo de la pena, sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus ojos que miraban suplicante a la mujer, para que no dijera nada al respecto de lo que había descubierto.

—No es mío —confesó tartamudeando—. Es de Miroku y…y… ¡Keh! —Giró su cara hacia otra parte, cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de Rin.

—Tranquilo, niño. No diré nada y mucho menos sacaré ventaja, todos tenemos nuestros gustos culposos y secretos —le jaló de un mechón de su cabello, para hacerlo girar de nuevo hacia ella—. A parte, es normal que un chico soltero y virginal, le gusten las chicas en 3D…

—¡¿Qué?! —Le miró incrédulo.

—Digo, no es que no sea patético el que te gusten las mujeres en 3D, pero es mejor a que andes romanceando con esas y no con las de 2D. Eso sí sería vergonzoso… —Negó con su cabeza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Los jóvenes de ahora me preocupan tanto. Por eso los japoneses se _extinguirán_ en cualquier momento.

—¡Keh! —Se cruzó de brazos indignado—. No me compares con esos, y no fantasees tanto, eso jamás pasará.

—Deberías informarte más sobre el país en el cual vives, Inuyasha. Por virginales como tú, Japón se quedará sin gente que lo pueble.

—¡Estupideces! —Rezongó entre dientes.

—Vamos gruñón, llevemos esto a la sala y empecemos a jugar.

Asintió al coger algunas cosas y llevarlas hacia dónde se encontraba su hermano leyendo, quien parecía ajeno en absolutamente todo.

 _¿Tan bueno era ese libro?_

 _¿O sólo lo veía más interesante que ellos?_

Carraspeó por sus adentró y dejó ese pensamiento de lado, para centrarse en lo suyo y empezar a buscar el bendito juego entre la gran gama de juegos con lo que contaba Rin.

Al final él había tomado la decisión de que fuera Resident Evil 5, a pesar de la mueca amarga que le regalo la castaña, pero que ya no había objetado y prefirió acomodarse de una vez para empezar a jugar.

Tan rápido como insertó el disco, cogió ambos controles y camino hacia su asiento, pero antes le entregó el segundo mando a su cuñada, la cual ya había tomado su lugar de una manera totalmente diferente a la primera.

Se dejó caer en su asiento y de reojo miró al matrimonio, en especial a Sesshōmaru. No es que tuviera vicio de espiar a su mayor, pero simplemente había cosas que seguían asombrándole a pesar de haberla visto anteriormente.

Era tan extraño ver a su hermano con esa envestidura tan casual, con el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja, con una playera de manga larga algo floja de color azul, unos vaqueros sencillos y algo deslavados de las piernas y con unos calcetines blancos que cubrían sus pies.

Lo más interesante era que había cambiado su antigua pose, por una que curiosamente se adaptaba a Rin.

La espalda baja estaba recargada en el brazo del sofá, mientras la pierna derecha estaba ligeramente doblada y encima del largo asiento, mientras la izquierda seguía tocando el piso alfombrado. Mientras en el espació entre las piernas de Sesshōmaru, ya estaba colocada Rin, que ya se había cubierto con la manta que estuvo descansando en el respaldo del sillón y tomó el torso de su marido como su almohada o respaldo. Incluso su hermano había dejado de lado el libro, y prestó atención a lo que fuera lo que estuviera susurrándole al oído su mujer.

La escena en sí no era algo del otro mundo, ni mucho menos que no haya visto en su vida. Al contrario, era de lo más típico y común que se podría encontrar. Sin embargo, el dilema es que eran ellos dos.

Rin era mujer que sin duda tenía esas manías que —según él— todas las mujeres poseían, eso de estar acarameladas con sus parejas. Pero Sesshōmaru, estaba rompiendo con todo lo que él representaba, desde su porte, su personalidad y excentricidades.

Sesshōmaru ahí estaba mostrándole que incluso él, era capaz de romper con algunas cosas con tal de compartir «esos» momentos al lado de la persona que «amaba».

Desvió la mirada hacia sus manos que sostenían el control, mientras aun meditaba sobre lo que había tenido que ver durante todo ese tiempo que ha vivido con el matrimonio.

Él podría decir que todo lo que hacen frente a él, es una mera y excelsa actuación, para que todo el mundo —incluido él— se creyera tal cantaleta. Y así sería, si no fuera porque esa «interpretación» seguía aun después del que telón se cerró.

La realidad es que muchas de las veces en que estos interactuaban, era cuando estaba completamente solos, y que por mera casualidad los llegaba a ver porque acaba de llegar al departamento. Era en esos momentos en los que sus dudas ya no tenían ninguna base, porque la realidad es que sí había algo entre ambos.

No sabía si llamarlo simple atracción física, compatibilidad o amor, pero no podía negar que existía esa conexión peculiarmente especial entre la pareja.

Ahora que lo recordaba, hacía poco había ido a comer con sus padres para festejarle el cumpleaños a su madre. En una de las charlas salió ese tema, en dónde Inu No Taishō —aquel hombre que no se creía el cuento del matrimonio feliz entre Sesshōmaru y Rin—, terminó admitiendo que se había equivocado.

Cuando lo admitió, tanto su madre como él, se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver que por fin había aceptado dicha relación como verídica. A lo cual su madre le cuestiono, que le había hecho cambiar de parecer, y su padre respondió:

" _Porque me recuerda cuando caí rendido ante tus pies, Izayoi. Tal vez mi hijo sea un poco más reservado que yo, pero eso no significa que sea visible la manera tan especial en la que mira a Rin. Incluso Irasue, se ha dado cuenta de eso, y no hay nadie que conozca a nuestro hijo como lo hace ella."_

 _Entonces la cuestión era: ¿Rin también amaba a su hermano?_

El único que podía dar una respuesta a esa última interrogante era André. Sin embargo, éste no parecía interesado en decir lo que opinaba al respecto y mucho menos si su hija actuaba o no.

André barajeaba dicha situación de una manera peculiar, que llegaba a desesperar a Inu No Taishō. Pero por algún motivo, éste pasaba del tema como si no fuera nada, como si el destino de su hija no le importara o más bien, como si no corriera peligro alguno.

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de que había sido atacado con un cheeto, el cual ya estaba en el suelo.

Giró a su derecha y vio a la responsable de tal osadía, que tenía el ceño fruncido y con otro proyectil de queso inflado en la mano.

—¡Por fin reaccionas, niño! —Exclamó molesta—. Tres veces te hable y tú en la luna.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, anciana?

—Que juegues, tonto. Desde a que horas terminaron las escenas peliculeras.

Miró hacia la pantalla y se dio cuenta que su personaje ya estaba listo para ser manejado, y ver que estaba perdiéndose en asuntos que ni le van, ni le vienen. O al menos eso creía él.

—¡Ya cállate y juguemos! —Habló entre dientes.

—Lerdo.

—¡Keh! —Ignoró el comentario de su hermano y empezó a jugar.

Durante su partida, la pizza llegó y fue recogida y pagada por Sesshōmaru. Que no tardó en ponerla sobre la mesa central, al saber que ellos no se despegarían del mando y comería mientras jugaban.

Sesshōmaru se había olvidado del libro y se centró en el juego, poniendo atención a lo que decían los personajes, a lo que informaban los archivos que se encontraban por el camino. Incluso ayudaba a Rin, al decirle en dónde había visto munición, plantas, medallones y otras cosas más. A tal grado que encontraron cosas que ambos había desconocido hasta la fecha.

 _¿Qué clase de vista poseía ese bastardo?_

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su hermano, podría contarles la historia de _Resident Evil_ de tal manera, que incluso los mismos creadores se quedarían sorprendidos. Y eso que apenas era el primer juego que veía de la franquicia.

Luego de haber jugado un par de horas y ver que la noche ya estaba cayendo en la gran ciudad, Rin pidió dejar la partida y seguirla el próximo fin de semana, ya que tenía las otras horas de la noche para que Sesshōmaru, jugara el dichoso juego que le hizo prometer que jugaría.

—Supongo que es de terror —comentó, mientras la mujer estaba cambiando el disco—, porque no tendría sentido el que te esperaras hasta que la noche cayera.

—Eres muy bueno deduciendo cosas de juegos, Inuyasha —respondió divertida la castaña.

—Sí así lo fuera en la vida —Sesshōmaru escupió con veneno.

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó molesto a su hermano.

—Intenta callarme —lo retó.

—No me tientes, bastardo.

—¡Oh por dios! —Rin se paró entre los dos—. Dejen de comportarse como niños.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y sólo cogió el mando que le ofreció su esposa. Mientras él no tuvo de otra que quejarse en voz baja, ante el regaño de su cuñada.

—Voy a servirme un poco de nieve, ¿gustan? —Los miró a ambos.

—No —respondió Sesshōmaru.

—Por favor —masculló él.

—Bien.

Rin caminó hacia la cocina y él prestó atención al juego que había puesto la castaña, llevándose una extraña sorpresa.

— _Until Dawn._ ¿En serio?—Se giró sobre el asiento y apoyó su brazo en el gordo respaldo del sofá.

—¡Sí! —Respondió contenta la mujer.

—¿Quieres que destruya tu consola o la tv? —Seguía mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Rin parpadeó intrigada.

—Estas poniendo al tipo más antipático del mundo a jugar una película interactiva, en dónde todos los protagonistas son unos…

—¡Calla! —Gritó al instante—. No le arruines la historia.

—Pero… —En ese instante sintió la fuerte mirada ambarina de su mayor—. Bueno, yo sólo decía.

—Va ser interesante ver que decisiones toma Sessh… —Dijo con tono divertido, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del nombrado.

—Los matara a todos —aseguró sin dudarlo.

—También lo creo —rió Rin.

—Sandeces.

Rin sólo se irguió un poco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su esposo, para enseguida guardar silenció y dejar que su hermano empezara la primera partida de su vida con los vídeo juegos.

Tan sólo iniciando el juego, no se hicieron esperar la cara de asco y uno que otro comentario mordaz por parte de su mayor, ante lo que estaba presenciando. Algo que esperaba, ya que estaba manejando a pubertos adolescentes, que se comportaban como retrasados. Pero eso parecía divertir a Rin, y ahora podía entender el porque había escogido dicho juego para Sesshōmaru.

Durante el trayecto, su hermano se había dispuesto a llamarlos idiotas a cada uno de ellos, cada vez que le tocaba manejarlos a excepción de una, a la cual llamaba la «perra mayor», que le había caído mal al albino, tan rápido la vio en pantalla. Y siendo sincero, ni él, ni mucho menos Rin lo culpaban, esa tipa era una perra.

—Sólo hablan de sexo y se asustan con estupideces —habló un molesto Sesshōmaru.

—Son adolescentes —justificó Rin.

—¿Y?

—Es obvio que usted no puede empatizar con ellos, porque parece que usted no tuvo adolescencia.

—De hecho —se animó en asegurar entre risas.

—Qué triste, Sessh… —Mencionó una melancólica Rin.

—Hmm…

—Aunque algo me dice que su vida sexual, ha sido más grande que la de ellos, la de Inuyasha y la mías juntas, cariño.

—¡Asco! —Intervino—. A nadie le interesa la vida sexual de este imbécil.

—A mí sí —afirmó con son sonrisa pícara—. No me case con él sólo por lo mucho que lo amo, Inu…

—¡ASCO! —Exclamó al momento en que se tapó los oídos.

Sólo pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Rin, la cual parecía más que divertida al hacerlo pasar un mal momento. Sin embargo, eso no parecía molestar a su hermano, que parecía bastante entretenido en lo que pasaba en la pantalla, por muy improbable que eso pareciera.

Al momento en que llegaron a la escena de la cabaña, Rin y él no podían creer lo que estaban viendo en esos momentos.

 _¿Cómo demonios lo logró?_

Sesshōmaru consiguió algo que de seguro ni se propuso, y eso fue el que la chica terminara sólo con la ropa interior puesta. Algo que él no ha podido lograr y parecía ser que su cuñada tampoco.

—¿Cómo? —Le cuestionó a su marido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sesshōmaru, que parecía no entender el dilema del asunto.

—En las tres veces que he jugado el maldito juego, y en ninguna he conseguido que la maldita se desvista. Y lo juega usted, y a la primera.

—Y lo peor, es que la ha tratado de lo peor —se animó en agregar.

—Hmm…

Su hermano no parecía interesado en dar respuesta a algo que, de seguro para él no tenía sentido, ni relevancia alguna.

—¡He perdido mi fe en la humanidad! —Expresó con exageración la castaña.

—Lo dice quien está casada con quien se comportó como un patán con la chica.

—A mi me trata como a una Reina —aclaró—. Así que no cuenta tu comentario, mocoso.

—Me enfermas, deja de defenderlo —pidió asqueado.

—Y dices que yo soy la exagerada —resopló molesta.

—Cierren la boca, son molestos —amenazó Sesshōmaru.

Los dos planeaban atacar, pero en eso se dieron cuenta que empezaría el momento de la persecución y querían ver que decisiones bajo presión tomaría su hermano.

—Olvida lo estúpidos que son los personajes e imagina que somos ellos. Piensa que soy yo la que ha sido arrastrada entre la nieve y que es usted el que me va a rescatar —Rin pidió con gran interés, cómo si eso fuera una forma de causar verdadera presión a su esposo—. Dependiendo las decisiones que tome, veremos si fue capaz de me salvarme o dejar que me maten.

—Hmm… —Sesshōmaru no respondió nada y se dispuso a dar inicio a los _QTE_.

Todos guardaron silencio y vieron el proceder de Sesshōmaru, el cual sin dudarlo tomó las opciones más rápidas y peligrosas, en donde no falló ni una sola vez. Era como si hubiera jugado toda una vida con el mando de una Play y supiera el orden de los botones sin error alguno.

—¿Tanto drama para que terminara cayendo? —Sesshōmaru cuestionó algo enfadado.

—Al menos ya sé que no dudaría en ir por mí, amor —dijo la mujer, mientras abrazaba melosamente a su amante.

Él prefirió olvidar dicha escena y centrarse en el juego de su mayor, tenía interés de como terminaría la historia, aunque intuía que eso quedaría pendiente.

Mañana sería lunes y había mucho trabajo que hacer, así que dudaba que su hermano se fuera desvelar sólo por un estúpido juego.

Y así fue, después de media hora después, Sesshōmaru puso pausa abruptamente y no porque no quisiera seguir jugando, sino porque su esposa ya había caído ante el sueño.

—¿Se guarda sólo? —Le preguntó su hermano, pero este no apartó la mirada de Rin.

—Sí.

—Ten —le extendió el control.

Lo cogió sin pensarlo mucho, pero se quedó observando a su mayor que, sin problema alguno se levantó con Rin en brazos.

Sesshōmaru dio camino hacia la segunda planta, para ir a dejar a su mujer en la cama, así dejándolo sólo en la sala.

—Claro, como aquí tienen a su maldito gato —rechistó entre dientes.

Se levantó para sacar el disco y apagar tanto la tv como la consola, y enseguida se dispuso a recoger las latas vacías y los trastos que habían usado.

Pero no pasó más de dos minutos para que bajara Sesshōmaru, que sin decir nada empezó ayudar con la limpieza. Aunque no le extrañaba, sabiendo lo pulcro y ordenado que era su hermano, totalmente diferente a Rin y a él.

En silencio tiraron la basura en sus botes correspondientes y entre los dos se dispusieron a lavar los trastes. Mientras su hermano los lavaba, él se encargó de enjuagarlos y secarlos.

Al terminar sus deberes, no pudo evitar el ver a su hermano y plantearse en sí hablar o no, sobre el tema que ya tenía rondando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó Sesshōmaru.

—¡Keh! —No pudo evitar el mostrarse sorprendido. En un momento sintió que su hermano podía leerle la mente—. Necesito que me hagas un préstamo.

—¿Para? —Sesshōmaru se recargó en la barra, mientras bebía agua.

—Miroku y yo hemos estado juntando para rentar un departamento, pero aun nos falta una cuarta parte para completar el deposito —le informó sin verlo a la cara—. Es muy incomodo el vivir con ustedes.

—Hmm… —Su hermano dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se cruzó de brazos, mientras la penetrante mirada dorada se clavaron en él—. Rin se sentiría muy mal si te escuchara decir eso.

—¡Oye, no he sido despectivo! —Rechinó sus dientes—. Estoy agradecido por su apoyo y hospitalidad, pero el viejo tenía razón al decir que estaba al lado de unos recién casados.

Sesshōmaru no apartó su afilada mirada de él, ni un sólo segundo, incluso estaba seguro de que no había parpadeado ni una sola vez. Pero todo se tornó mucho más incomodo al momento en que una media sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de su hermano.

—Si no me tienes confianza, puedes descontármelo de mi salario —sugirió, con tal de quitarse la incesante visión de su mayor.

—Te gusta.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró asustado.

—Rin, te gusta.

—Ah…

Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron al instante y toda su cabeza se volvió un caos, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo y a la vez ponerse a la defensiva por cualquier acción que llegase a tener Sesshōmaru.

—Quita esa cara de espanto, idiota —dijo hastiado—. No me voy a molestar por algo como eso. No es que tuvieras muchas opciones.

»Y tampoco voy a explicarte como es que supe que llegaste a este punto, porque no tiene caso el perder mi tiempo en lo obvio —se irguió en toda su altura—. No malgastes tus palabras con frases absurdas cómo buscar tu independencia y tonterías de ese tipo. Porque eso lo tienes de sobra, sin olvidar las comodidades que se te brindan.

»Sin embargo, te daré el dinero que requieres. Por el momento, tus sentimientos no presentan ningún tipo de problema para mí, ni mucho menos para la despistada de _mi mujer_ —remarcó las últimas dos palabras—. Lo más seguro que tu atracción por ella es meramente superficial, pero no quiero correr el riesgo a que pase a más, por el bien de Rin.

—Jamás le he faltado —aclaró de golpe—, y tampoco te he faltado a ti.

—Eso lo sé.

—¡Keh! —Bramó entre dientes, bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños.

—Mañana en la oficina hablaremos sobre el dinero que necesitas —enjuagó el vaso y colocó con los demás que se habían lavado—. Esperó y no desaproveches la oportunidad y le demuestres a Inu No Taishō, que no necesitas de él y de nadie, Inuyasha.

—No te daré las gracias.

—No espero tal ridiculez, bestia.

Sesshōmaru caminó hacia las escaleras, pero tan rápido este puso pie en el primer escalón, él corrió hasta llegar a él y hablarle.

—Sólo respóndeme una cosa…

Su hermano viró su rostro sobre el hombro y le miró de manera fría, de esa manera que le hacia sentirse tan poca cosa a su lado.

—¿La amas? —Preguntó con toda la serenidad y el respeto que podía.

Sesshōmaru se giró hacia él y lo encaró, mostrando los centímetros que le sacaba de más y el porte que mataba a su temprana adultez.

A pesar de no querer reconocerlo, la diferencia era grande, en especial porque su hermano había heredado ese temple airoso y nefasto de su padre e Irasue, un efecto que lo engrandecía mucho más de lo que ya era.

—No tienes tu suerte, Inuyasha —habló con una frialdad, que provocó que se le congelaran hasta los huesos—. El que te tenga misericordia, no te da derecho a cuestionarme nada. Sólo limítate en aceptar lo que te ofrezco y el no tenerme de enemigo.

»¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —Lo observó fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí.

—Mañana hablamos.

Sin más que decir, su mayor retomó su camino y se dirigió hacia la recamara en dónde lo esperaba una dormilona Rin.

Al saberse completamente sólo, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro que le hizo descansar hasta el alma. Sabía que se había pasado de la raya, y estuvo a nada de tirarlo todo a la borda.

A pesar de todo, jamás se esperó que su hermano se hubiera dando cuenta de esos sentimientos que habían nacido por Rin.

No estaba enamorado de ella, pero si había una atracción por la mujer de su hermano. Si bien, anteriormente ésta jamás le había llamado la atención, pero desde que había empezado a vivir con ella, muchas cosas cambiaron.

Rin era una mujer que sabía ganarse la atención y el cariño de todo aquel que se dispusiera a conocerla. Y eso es lo que le había pasado, y se dio cuenta al momento en que empezó a sentir celos de hermano.

—¡Maldición! —Se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera y apretó con fuerza su cabeza—. Menos mal que ella sea una despistada, sino las cosas hubieran sido peor.

Lo que menos deseaba era el tener problemas con Sesshōmaru, y mucho menos hacer sentir culpable a Rin. Ni mucho menos interferir en una relación que, con cada día que pasa, podía afirmar sin dudar que realmente se amaban.

Su madre tenía razón al decirle que una mirada, decía más que las palabras. Y la mirada que ellos se dedicaban, decían la verdad de su relación.

—Menos mal que no son una relación de mentiras…

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1\. Canción que canta Rin:** _ **Edge of the Glory de Lady Gaga.**_

 **2\. Japoneses en extinción:** Rin hace referencia al problema de natalidad que sufre hoy en día el país del sol naciente.

 **3\. Injustice 2:** Es un juego de peleas desarrollado por _**NethenRealm Studios**_ y publicado por _**Warnes Bros. Interactive Entertainment**_.

Es la secuela de _**Injustice: Dioses entre nosotros**_. El juego fue lanzado a la venta en mayo del 2017 para las consolas _**PlayStation 4**_ , _**Xbox One**_ , y el 14 de noviembre en _**Microsoft Windows**_ a través de la _**Tienda Microsoft**_ y de la plataforma _**Steam**_.

 **4\. Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite:** Es un vídeo juego de peleas lanzado y desarrollado por _**Capcom**_ , es la sexta entrega de la serie de la franquicia. El titulo consiste en un crossover de los personajes más importantes de ambas compañías.

Fue lanzado para las plataformas _**PlayStation 4**_ , _**Xbox One**_ y _**Microsoft Windows**_ el 19 de septiembre del 2017.

 **5\. Resident Evil 5 y 6:** Son juegos de acción en tercera persona del género Survival Horror desarrolladas por Capcom, y siguiendo la historia cronológica de la franquicia.

RE 5 fue lanzado el 5 de marzo del 2009 en Japón y el 13 de marzo del mismo año para Norteamérica y Europa. Saliendo para las plataformas _**PlayStation 3**_ , _**Xbox 360**_ y _**Microsoft Windows**_.

RE 6 fue lanzado el 2 de octubre del 2012 para _**PlayStation 3**_ , _**Xbox 360**_ y _**Microsoft Windows**_.

 **6\. Dead or Alive: Xtream 3:** Vídeo juego de deportes de la saga Dead or Alive. Salió a la venta el 24 de marzo del 2016 para _**PlayStation 4**_ y _**PSVita**_ , siendo un juego exclusivo sólo para Asia.

Se detuvo su distribución a otros países, ante la amenaza de posibles quejas por ser un juego «machista» y «sexista» para la cultura occidental y la posible rencilla con el movimiento feminista actual.

 **7\. Until Dawn:** Es un vídeo juego del género Survival Horror tipo película de drama interactivo, desarrollado por _**Supermassive Games**_ y publicado por _**Sony Computer Entertainment**_ , para _**PlayStation 4**_. Fue originalmente programado para ser lanzado para la _**PlayStation 3**_ , pero en agosto del 2014, el juego fue reintroducido como exclusivo para la _**PlayStation 4**_.

Fue lanzado el 25 de agosto en Norteamérica y para el resto del mundo el 26 de agosto del 2015.

 **8\. QTE (Quick Time Events):** Es un método sensible al contexto del vídeo juego en el que el jugador realiza acciones en el dispositivo de control después de la aparición de un símbolo en la pantalla. Permite un control limitado del personaje en escenas o secuencias cinemáticas durante el juego.

 **Perspectiva Inuyasha:** Generalmente no doy ninguna explicación o cuestiono el porque hago tal cosa en mis historias. Pero esta vez quería dar mi punto del porque decidí regalarle este capítulo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha es complejo para mí (sí, aunque no se lo crean), ya que las personalidades tsundere no me agradan y me desesperan, pero Inuyasha es una excepción a la regla. Por algún motivo me gusta manejarlo, es agradable y divertido. Aparte, tengo la manía de hacerlo cercano a los protagonistas, ya sea Rin, Sesshōmaru o ambos. Y en esta historia no ha sido diferente.

Inuyasha es un personaje que se volvió cercano a ellos de la noche a la mañana, y no le había dado la oportunidad de expresarse respecto a la relación que hay entre Sesshōmaru y Rin. Aparte, que mejor manera de saber que hay más allá, que a través de otros ojos que no sean de nuestros protagonistas. Ya que ni se entienden ellos mismos, y son un mar de pensamientos que no dan claridad si en verdad existen sentimientos entre ambos.

Y siendo sincera, tengo cierta atracción por el InuRin, que tanto en mi antiguo escrito, como en este manejo el famoso BROMANCE, aunque hoy partí un poco más allá, al revelar que éste ya no la veía con los mismos ojos que antes… No lo sé, esta ship me gusta, me parece agradable, divertida y muy dulce. Es sólo un capricho que me doy de vez en cuando.

Esperó también sea agradable para todos ustedes, y que podamos apreciar la historia por terceros, que a veces le dan un toque más interesante y especial porque nos identificamos más con estos personajes que con principales.

 **¡Feliz año 2018!**

Volví como el ave fénix (?)…

La verdad no, pero si vengo ya con todas las pilas de terminar el fic, y más ahora que mi mente ha estado más tranquila, con menos problemas y con la bendición de que este sábado me entregaron mis lentes nuevos, que en verdad los necesitaba con urgencia. Ya que, sin ellos, mi estadía ante una computadora debe ser muy limitada y ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no podía escribir y leer (por fin le daré seguimiento a los libros que tengo pendientes y a los fic's que han estado actualizando).

Ahora si les prometo que seré mucho más activa, espero volver a la puntualidad de un capítulo por semana, porque en verdad tengo muchas ideas tanto para nuevos fic's para el SesshRin, como novelas originales. Ojalá este año sea el bueno, para poder explotarme más en este ambiente.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han estado agregando esta historia en su lista de seguir y en favoritos, me alegra saber que mi trabajo sea algo que les agrada y esperan.

Y como siempre, mi más sincero cariño a cada una de esas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, los cuales me leo todos sin excepción alguna.

 **MinaaRose, frikireader, LilisTaisho, DreamFicGirl, Floresamaabc, Renbellatrix, claudy05, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Mayuzz, gina101528, Stephanie.z, Carmenjp (** que fue el comentario 500 **), GabyInuTaisho, Maril Delgadillo, Yuli de Chiba, Nohe, Alambrita, Fransu, Annu fanatic, Conchita D, Katy-Ver y Judas Morrison.**

A cada una de ustedes… **¡Muchísimas gracias!**

Como en cada publicación, les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , que esta centrado en la pareja SesshRin. Y que no se olviden de darle una visita a los hermosos trabajos realizados por **La Rozeta** , que hace arte tanto del SesshRin como de otras series. Todos los links los encontraran en mi perfil.

Sólo me queda desearles un bonito inicio de fin de semana, que se la pasen bien, que coman mucha rosca de reyes y que ojalá no les toque el niño, porque si no les tocara los tamales, ya saben.

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiséis.**

Estaba dando vueltas en la gran silla de Sesshōmaru, quien se encontraba parado frente al gran ventanal de la oficina, mientras atendía una llamada que parecía importante.

Había tomado la decisión de acompañar al hombre por la mañana, ya que estaría libre hasta el mediodía. Ya que le había tocado cubrir un evento de moda muy importante, en dónde una gran gama de marcas y agencias internacionales estarían presentes.

Sesshōmaru colgó la llamada y dejó en el teléfono en su lugar, enseguida cogió una carpeta que estaba descansando sobre el escritorio, y sentándose en la orilla de éste se dispuso a checar los documentos.

—¿Le han dicho que se ve muy atractivo con anteojos? —Preguntó, para así llamar la atención del hombre que la ignoraba olímpicamente.

—¿No tiene a alguien más para molestar? —Sesshōmaru evadió completamente su cuestión.

—Que grosero es —suspiró—. Y no, hoy amanecí con ganas de joderle la existencia, esposo mío.

—Hmm…

El albino en ningún momento desvió su atención de lo que estaba leyendo en esos papeles, restándole así importancia a su presencia o eso le hacia sentir.

—Ni porque le doy un cumplido cede.

—Sandeces.

—Que aburrido es —torció la boca. Pero en ese instante recordó algo—. ¿Sabe por qué se irá Inuyasha?

—Ya lo sabe.

—¿Independencia? —Masculló entre dientes—. No me convence.

—Rin —apartó las hojas de sus ojos dorados, los cuales ahora se centraron en ella—. No me cuestione cosas que no sé, y que mucho menos me importan.

—¿En serio no le importa? —Se detuvo de golpe y apoyó sus manos en los muslos del hombre—. Pensé que ustedes ya se llevaban mejor.

—Tal vez en su imaginación.

—Hmm… —Se echó de nuevo hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Ira al evento?

—No sé.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí.

—Es una lastima —hizo un puchero—. Tenía la esperanza de presumir a mi marido a todas las escuálidas modelos que han querido algo con usted, y para callar ciertos rumores.

—Lamento no servir para su pantomima.

—Siempre tan simpático, Sesshōmaru —se levantó y se plantó frente al hombre, quitándole los papeles de la mano, para que así le prestara atención a ella—. Éste no es el marido que me prometió.

—Jamás le prometí nada —La encaró.

Su piel se erizó, al momento en que la fuerte mano se posó en su espalda baja y la pegó al cálido y fornido cuerpo varonil.

Miró directamente a esos ojos bañados de oro, mientras sus manos recorrieron descaradamente el pecho cubierto por el chaleco, para terminar enredado sus manos detrás de la nuca del albino.

—Creo que debí haberle dado un regalo por la mañana, para que no estuviera tan estresado —acarició los delgados labios masculinos con los suyos y le sonrió provocadoramente—. O tal vez, aún estamos a tiempo. Me gustaría darle un buen uso al escritorio.

—Será para otra ocasión.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, su respiración se detuvo y una extraña sensación le golpeo el pecho.

 _¿Sessh_ _ō_ _maru la estaba rechazando?_

—Me rechaza.

—No.

—¿No? —Retiró sus manos del hombre y las cruzó, mostrando su enfado.

—En cinco minutos tengo una junta —respondió, al momento en que acercó el rostro al suyo—. Y cinco minutos no son suficientes para mí.

—Hmm… —Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo—. Pensé que era mejor mintiendo, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru cogió el teléfono y pulso uno de los botones, lo cual implicaba que estaba marcando a una conexión de la oficina.

—¿Ya hay gente en la sala? —Cuestionó y esperó una respuesta inmediata.

— _Sí, señor_ —respondió la secretaria.

—Bien, avisa a los restantes que vamos a empezar —colgó la llamada.

—Vaya, que manera de no hacerme sentir poca cosa para usted.

Él se apartó y se dispuso en guardar la carpeta que estuvo checando anteriormente y, apagó el monitor del ordenador.

Tan rápido como terminó, la cogió de la mano y le hizo avanzar el mismo camino que él.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Comenzó a caminar lento y pesadamente.

—A la mentira.

—Vamos, sólo estaba jugando.

—Pero yo no.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaban enfrente de la puerta que conectaba la sala de juntas con la oficina presidencial.

 _Estaba bromeando, ¿no?_

En ese instante recordó que ese hombre no tenía sentido del humor y siempre hablaba seriamente. Y aunque ella si se había sentido rechazada, rápidamente entendió que no fue así, ante la rápida negación por parte del albino.

Ahora estaba ahí, siendo observada por ejecutivos de la empresa de su marido. A pesar de que reconocía algunas caras, la verdad es que no sabía el nombre de ninguno a excepción de Inuyasha. Éste último le miró desconcertado, ante su presencia en una reunión que parecía importante.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? —Espetó con su típico tono agresivo.

—Una silla para nuestra invitada.

—¿Rin se va a…?

—Aun no veo esa silla —Le miró fríamente.

—Ok, ok…ya voy.

Inuyasha no tardó ni un minuto en tomar uno de los asientos, para enseguida colocarlo al costado de la silla principal de la mesa.

Mientras tanto los presentes, sólo se quedaron mirando curiosos, ante la peculiar situación que estaba protagonizando con su marido.

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

Se dio cuenta que algunos tenía la boca semiabierta, con toda la intención de cuestionar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, ninguno se animaba, ya sea por considerarlo imprudente o no provocar a Sesshōmaru.

—Esperó y nadie tenga la imprudencia de cuestionar de la presencia de mi señora —amenazó abiertamente.

—Para nada, Sesshōmaru —habló uno de los hombres más grandes—. Al contrario, es un placer ver a su señora esposa por aquí.

—Muchas gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir, a las gentiles palabras del hombre.

—Rin… —La llamó Inuyasha, que ya había colocado la silla para ella.

—Gracias —suspiró derrotada.

En ese instante llegaron los últimos integrantes de la reunión, los cuales también mostraron asombro ante su presencia, aun así, se mantuvieron en silencio y cogieron sus puestos.

—Empecemos —Sesshōmaru ordenó al momento en que tomó asiento.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y que la estuviera castigando de esa manera, sólo por un comentario soez de su parte. Pero de algo estaba segura, es que se las iba cobrar a su maridito, por hacerle pasar un momento tan bochornoso e incomodo como ese.

 _¡Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Tukusama se las iba a pagar!_

~O~

—¡Por fin hemos terminado! —Exclamó el fotógrafo.

—Aun faltan dos sesiones —le recordó Kanna.

—¡Oh! —Shippō cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un afligido suspiro—. Supongo que no hay más remedio. Me sacrificaré por el bien de las modelos, para que luzcan hermosas en las paginas de la revista.

—Que sacrificado —escupió divertida.

—¡Jefa! —La nombró refunfuñando—. Deferías confiar más en las palabras de tu humilde y sencillo fotógrafo.

—Pides demasiado, Shippō —rió.

—Querida…

Todos viraron hacia la dirección en dónde la voz provenía, descubriendo así a Kagura.

—Dime —le sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —Preguntó, mientras se quitaba los pesados pendientes y se giraba hacia la dirección de su camerino.

Vio la hora en el reloj de su celular, para ver que tanto tiempo tenía disponible, antes de que empezara su siguiente ronda con las modelos que estaba en la lista.

—Ve —dijo Kanna—. Yo te cubro.

—Gracias —se acercó a su amiga, a la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso tronador en la mejilla—. Te debo una cubeta de helado.

—Sí —respondió secamente la mujer albina.

Se separó de su amiga y compañera, para enseguida avanzar hacia dónde su otra amiga le estaba esperando.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al camerino que, la pelinegra compartía con la modelo que había participado en la misma sesión de hace unos minutos atrás. Pero la cual se había quedado en quien sabe dónde, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

—Tanto tiempo y nos vemos por cuestiones de trabajo —dijo Kagura, la cual despachó a los ayudantes.

—No puedes culparme por ello —se acercó a la mujer y le ayudó con el cierre de la espalda—. Eres tú la que se volvió cotizada.

—Beneficios de tener un novio poderoso e influyente, supongo…

—Con o sin él, siempre ha sido muy solicitada —corrigió a su amiga—. Hablando de… ¿cómo te ha ido con él?

—Bien.

Terminó por desvestir a la modelo y, en seguida le entregó una larga bata morada de seda. Así cubriendo el curvilíneo cuerpo de la supermodelo de talla grande.

—He visto más vida en un muerto —fue irónica.

—Agarra mi bolso y abre el cierre de la pequeña bolsa del interior —le pidió Kagura.

La miró extrañada, pero no objeto la petición de su amiga y fue directamente al voluminoso y fino bolso de piel de Kagura.

Abrió la bolsa y rápidamente se encontró con el zipper al cual hizo mención, así deslizándolo y encontrarse con un sólo objeto en ese pequeño y escondido espacio.

Lo cogió con sus dedos y sus ojos se abrieron, ante la semejante sorpresa que tenía literalmente en sus manos.

En seguida viró hacia la pelinegra, la cual estaba más atenta en verse al espejo, que a lo que le pidió hacer.

—¿En serio? —Espetó anonadada.

—Sí.

—¡Vaya! —Se acercó a Kagura—. ¿Cuándo? Nadie a mencionado nada al respecto.

—No lo hemos hecho público, aún…

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Claude y yo hemos estado muy ocupados en nuestros trabajos, y lo que menos deseamos era que nos estuvieran hostigando por nuestra próxima unión —respondió con parquedad y elegancia.

—Así que esperarás a que se cierre la temporada —dijo, sin quitar su vista del caro y pesado anillo de compromiso.

—Me voy a retirar, Rin.

Giró su rostro hacia Kagura, que estaba sentada frente al espejo, perfilándose la altiva ceja izquierda.

—¿Él te lo pidió?

—Por supuesto que no —torció la boca en una seca sonrisa escarlata—. Decisión mía.

—Hmm…

Se mantuvo en silencio al no tener idea de que preguntarle al respecto, ya que su mente, aun trataba de procesar la repentina decisión de la modelo de ojos carmesíes.

—Ya estoy muy vieja para estar en este mundo —Kagura habló por si sola—. Aparte, ya no es algo que disfrute como antes. He cumplido con mi cometido, es momento de abrirme a nuevas experiencias.

—¿Familia?

—¡Oh por Dios, no! —Rió abiertamente, algo sumamente raro en la pelinegra—. ¿A caso me ves cara de ser una esposa virtuosa?

—No —sonrió—. Pero uno nunca sabe, Kagura.

—Estamos en la misma sintonía —le informó—. Claude tampoco tiene interés en ser padre y esas cosas, lo niños no son su fuerte. Aparte, ¿crees que hubiera aceptado a sabiendas que yo no deseo ser madre ni por error?

—Buen punto —cogió la silla que estaba a su costado y se sentó al lado de la modelo, que se giró hacia ella, se cruzo de piernas y la miro implacablemente con esos ojos bañados de sangre—. Así que ambos van en el mismo tren.

—Así es.

—Felicidades, encontraste al príncipe de tus sueños —le cogió la mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Kagura—. ¿Y ahora a que te dedicaras?

—He platicado cosas con Jakotsu…

—¿Planeas robárselo a Sesshōmaru? —Le miró curiosa.

—Planeo fundar una marca —aclaró—. Jakotsu ya tiene un nombre prestigioso en el ámbito.

—Y supongo que tu posees los recursos.

—Durante mis años trabajando como modelo, he formado una capital considerable —presumió abiertamente—. Podría vivir toda una vida con ello, y aun así me seguiría quedando después de muerta.

—No lo dudo —se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que sería interesante que ambos se asociaran. Aparte, ya se conocen todas sus manías, así que no habría problemas.

—Así es.

—Pero si eso llegase a ocurrir, entonces…

—Sí —atajó rápidamente—. Jakotsu tendría que vivir en Francia.

—Hmm… —Suspiró—. Eso sería bueno, necesita alejarse de aquí.

—¿Lo dices por Bankotsu, querida?

—Sí —carraspeó la garganta—, y por todo lo demás. Han sido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Jakotsu no la ha pasado muy bien que digamos.

—Es una estúpida sufrida —atacó sin miramientos—. Siempre tengo que estar cuidando de que no se estrelle contra la pared.

Observó a la apática y soberbia modelo, que parecía todo, menos una buena persona. La verdad es que era alguien que tenía un sentido de la lealtad acérrima, y eso lo había descubierto por la excéntrica relación que mantenía con el modisto.

No sabía si dicha amistad había nacido, por ser las ovejas negras de sus respectivas familias; o porque ambos compartían esa lucha de salir por su propio pie, sin el apoyo de los que se suponía debían haberlos alentado.

—No quiero adelantarme a nada, pero siento que los voy a echar de menos.

—¡Dios, no! —Exclamó de inmediato—. No empieces con tus cursilerías.

Ella no pudo más que reír ante las palabras y la cara de aburrimiento que le regalaba la modelo.

—Dejemos este tema para después —Kagura se irguió más y la vio fríamente—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Sesshōmaru?

—Hmm… —Suspiró fuertemente y ladeó su rostro hacia un costado—. ¿Qué quieres saber en sí?

—¿Has conseguido algo con tu conquista?

—La verdad —ambas se dedicaron una penetrante mirada—, no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —La cuestionó iracunda.

—He tratado de mil formas, pero no sé si alguno de mis intentos ha logrado algo —torció la boca con disgusto—. Sesshōmaru tiene una manera de actuar que me confunde.

—¿De qué manera?

—De la manera en la que puede que todo este surtiendo efecto, o de que él también este actuando para su propio beneficio.

—No me sorprendería, después de todo es hijo de la mejor actriz que he conocido en mi vida —escupió Kagura.

—De hecho —dejó escapar una amarga risa.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Alzó la ceja en señal defensiva.

—No te hagas tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero —la enfrentó sin miedo.

—Conmigo, nada ha cambiado —afirmó sin dudarlo.

Kagura la observó minuciosamente, como si pudiera descubrir si sus palabras eran verídicas o no. Algo que le molestaba en demasía.

—Deja de mirarme así, que te estoy diciendo la verdad —alzó un poco más la voz.

—Ya lo veo —habló burlona y giró su rostro hacia otra parte, bostezando en señal de aburrición.

Su quijada se tensó y apretó con fuerza sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando su molestia, ante la poca credibilidad que recibía de todos aquellos que sabían que su matrimonio con Sesshōmaru era falso.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No pensé que estuviera ocupado.

Las dos viraron hacia la mujer que, había interrumpido el incómodo momento entre las dos. Encontrándose así, con la modelo que había compartido cámara hacia unos momentos con Kagura.

—Pasa, querida. Que no has interrumpido nada —habló Kagura—. Así me das la oportunidad de presentarte de manera correcta a la esposa de Sesshōmaru Tukusama.

La joven modelo la barrió de pies a cabeza, aunque no de una manera despectiva, más bien demostraba mucha curiosidad.

—Así que tú… —la mujer terminó de entrar al camerino y la encaró abiertamente—. Vaya, sí que eres totalmente opuesta a lo que creí.

—¿A sí? —No sabía que decir al respecto, no se sentía nada cómoda al ser el centro de atención de la pelirroja modelo—. Eso me hace suponer que conoces a mi esposo.

—Así es, trabaje para él en una colaboración que realizo en Paris —le informó—. Aunque aun estoy sorprendida que alguien pudiera atrapar semejante pez…

La mujer le sonrió de una manera bastante amena y, sus palabras no parecían tener ningún tipo de veneno para regalarle. Sólo se mostraba expectante y curiosa.

—Sí, me lo dicen a menudo… —dijo con cierto disgusto.

—¡Oh lo siento! —La modelo se disculpó rápidamente—. No quería ofenderte, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir incomoda. Es sólo qué…

—Caroline fue rechazada por Sesshōmaru —Kagura notificó sin miramientos.

—¡Kagura! —La modelo alzó la voz avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —La pelinegra miró maliciosamente divertida a su compañera de trabajo.

Vio a ambas mujeres que, por mera casualidad de la vida, resultaban ser que era una de las tantas pretendientes de su marido y la otra fue oficialmente la amante de éste.

—Vamos, no te preocupes —intervino y trató de amenizar el momento—. No me molesta en absoluto, puedes estar tranquila.

—Pero… —La modelo la miró preocupada—. Dios, discúlpame. No sólo mi japonés es horrendo, sino que te has enterado de esto de una manera tan…

—Está bien —le sonrió a la mujer—. Tampoco es para darle tanta importancia.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó asombrada.

—Ya está acostumbrada —aclaró Kagura—. Aparte, esto no le afecta en nada a Rin. Al contrario, parece que le llena el ego y la vanidad.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? —Le regaló su curiosa atención.

—Bueno, es… —No sabía que decir al respecto.

—Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, tantas modelos detrás de Sesshōmaru, y terminó casándose con una simplona redactora de una revista de modas.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó ofendida.

—Lo digo con amor —agregó Kagura.

—Bueno, es hija de André…

Kagura y ella voltearon a ver a la mujer pelirroja, que había sacado ese comentario como no queriendo la cosa. A pesar de que le hizo recordar el motivo, por el cual estaba casada con Sesshōmaru.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —Preguntó interesada.

—Por supuesto, soy una fan acérrima de las telas producidas por la textilera Lowell.

—Oh… —Observó a la sonriente mujer—. Así que supones que mi matrimonio fue porque soy hija de…

—No, no… —Alzó las manos y las movió de un lado al otro, tratando de negar tal acusación—. Sólo quiero decir que por ser del mismo ámbito y de…de… —el nerviosismo se apoderó de la modelo.

—Tranquila, querida —le pidió una entretenida Kagura—. Rin no se enoja por cosas como estas.

—Se le llama costumbre —rectificó, para enseguida suspirar y ver a la avergonzada mujer que tenía de frente—. No estoy ofendida, así que no te preocupes. Es normal para mí, el que saquen ese tipo de conjeturas.

 _Conjeturas verdaderas._

—Aun así, me disculpo. Fui irrespetuosa.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, Caroline —le regaló una suave sonrisa a la modelo—. Es normal que piensen eso, aunque no sea cierto.

»Mejor dime, ¿cómo se dieron las cosas con mi marido? —Espetó intrigada.

—¿En serio quieres hablar de ello?

—Sí…

Sólo pudo sonreír, ante la cara de espanto que le regalaba la modelo de ojos verdes, la cual no se podía creer su descaro, al querer saber de las que pudieron haber estado en la cama de Sesshōmaru.

~O~

—Hubiéramos sido la revista que, consiguió una entrevista con cada una de las supermodelos, sino fuera porque te casaste con el hombre que una de ellas deseaba.

Shippō se río ante el comentario lleno de sarcasmo, Kanna siguió con lo suyo y ella sólo pudo ver a la mujer, que resultaba ser nada más que la madre del hombre en cuestión. Aunque su comentario decía toda la verdad, ya que las Asano habían rechazado el entablar una entrevista con la editorial.

—¿Ahora vienes a recriminarme, Irasue? —Cuestionó con tono burlesco.

—Para nada querida, sólo necesitaba sacar mi pena —dijo con ironía.

—Ajá… —rió por lo bajo.

—Jefa mayor —interrumpió el fotógrafo—, si me permite. Tengo que decirle que usted no necesita de esas mujeres, con su sola dirección hace grande la editorial.

—Eso lo sé, niño —se pavoneó descaradamente—. Pero gracias, tus lambisconerías me vienen bien de vez en cuando.

—Cuando guste, jefa mayor —hizo una reverencia con una pícara sonrisa.

—Horror —Kanna escupió con modulada voz.

—Y pensar que sólo me hacía la barba a mí —suspiró.

—Los zorros evolucionan…

Viró hacia Kanna, y sólo pudo reír ante el comentario tan acertado que salieron de los labios maquillados de rosa.

—Dime algo, _hija_ … —Irasue volvió a imponerse en la pequeña habitación.

—¿Qué cosa, _madre_? —Preguntó divertida.

—¿Vendrá el malagradecido hombre que tengo como cachorro? —Espetó, aunque su atención parecía estar más interesada en las fotos que le enseñaba Shippō.

—No lo sé —alzó los hombros—. Me dijo que todo dependería de su trabajo.

—Hmm… —Apretó los labios en una línea recta.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la albina mayor—. No parece haberte sentado bien esa respuesta.

—Esperaba que te hiciera compañía.

—Bueno —suspiró—, no creo que yo fuera la compañía adecuada para él. Sabes que tengo que cubrir la nota.

—Aun así… —Arqueó la ceja y la vio fijamente—. Hubieran callado algunas bocas.

—No es algo que me importe, y mucho menos a él…

—Les guste o no, viven de este medio —habló reciamente—. No me agradan en absoluto las noticias que han estado circulando últimamente.

Observó a su suegra y se dio cuenta de que ese tema no era agradable para ella, algo peculiar viniendo de una mujer que se reía de ese tipo de notas.

Ella había estado tan fundida en su trabajo, que se había desconectado de absolutamente todo. Por lo tanto, apenas se había enterado de los chismes que habían circulado últimamente, siendo su matrimonio el ojo del huracán.

Las malas lenguas empezaron hablar desde la llegada de una famosa supermodelo irlandesa, que había firmado un contrato con la compañía de su marido, para ser el rostro de la exclusiva colección que lanzaría Jakotsu.

Las notas amarillistas habían especulado hasta el cansancio, de una posible relación entre dicha modelo y Sesshōmaru. En dónde afirmaban que, la irlandesa había sido escogida y pedida específicamente por Sesshōmaru. Hecho que, por supuesto era totalmente faso, ya que dicho pedido había sido requerido por el mismo Jakotsu.

Pero dichas habladurías hicieron más ruido cuando, en un pequeño coctel ofrecido por la misma empresa, se habían tomado fotos en donde supuestamente ambos habían estado juntos. Y todo se había tornado mucho más serio, porque en dicho evento ella no había asistido. Así dando entrada a las especulaciones de posibles problemas entre Sesshōmaru y ella.

Sesshōmaru no le había dicho nada al respecto, porque para él eso no tenía importancia alguna, y lo entendía, porque así era.

Sin embargo, ella supo del tema gracia a Inuyasha, que algo preocupado le informó lo que la prensa andaba escupiendo sobre su matrimonio. En dónde incluso, ya estaban sopesando la idea de un posible divorcio. Incluso empezando a llamar a su unión cómo:

 _El fracaso del siglo._

Los acosos no se tardaron en hacer presentes, en especial con sus padres, los cuales fueron las principales víctimas de las cancinas preguntas de mal gusto.

Inu No Taishō se había limitado a decir que, _no se creyeran todo lo que los medios decían._

En cuanto a André, simplemente se había reído de ellos con su característico porte soberbio y sarcástico.

Irasue también había sido acosada, aunque ella al igual que su amigo de infancia, había tomado la misma actitud.

En lo que se refería a ellos, ningún periodista se había animado a cuestionar a Sesshōmaru. Demostrando el miedo que le tenía a éste, tal vez por alguna mala experiencia que se hayan llevado con su marido.

Lo que respecta de su parte, no había sido acosada en ningún momento, ya que se había enajenado tanto del mundo, que no habían podido dar con ella ni por equivocación.

Los chimes jamás habían sido algo que le preocupara, ya que nunca había sido detectada en el radar.

Se sabían que era hija de André Lowell, que trabajaba para Irasue Lundgren y que había tenido una relación con Bankotsu Niikura. Sin embargo, jamás había llamado la atención de la prensa, hasta que empezó su relación con Sesshōmaru Tukusama.

De alguna manera, eso había sido de las cosas que había resentido un poco, que, su estilo de vida tan privado y sosegado se hubiera convertido en la bufona de todo el mundo.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupan el qué dirán, Irasue?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? —Irasue se mostró ofendida, dando más dramatismo al colocar la mano sobre el pecho—. Obvio que siempre me ha importado, en especial cuando atentan con la felicidad de mi retoño.

—Tu retoño… —Trató de no reírse al repetir la palabra—…no necesita de tu preocupación. Créeme que eso no merma su interés en tu hija política.

Irasue la barrió de arriba hacia abajo, algo que le resultó incómodo y le preocupó el comentario que fuera a soltar. Mientras Shippō y Kanna se mantuvieron al margen, viendo la charla entre las dos.

—No dudo de tus _encantos_ , querida —atacó sin miramientos—. ¿Pero has visto a la modelo?

—Aush… —Exclamó «dolida»—. Gracias, yo también te quiero.

—No dudo de mi hijo, pero eso no quita que sea hombre…

—Lo bueno es que no dudas de él —rió—. Vamos, el día que tú hijo quiera cogerse a otra que no sea yo, me lo dirá en la cara y me pedirá el divorcio. Así que tranquilízate, la irlandesa no ha podido superar mis «encantos».

—Vaya seguridad, no sé dónde he visto antes —sonrió menguadamente—. A sí, de André. Eres su misma imagen, Rin.

—Gracias por el cumplido —sonrió halagada—. Y cómo te lo dije, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tú hijo no me es infiel, y el matrimonio va perfecto.

—Confió en ti, cariño.

—Gracias —suspiró algo incomoda—. Diablos, ¿saben dónde quedan los baños?

—¿Te anda jefa? —Shippō preguntó divertido.

—Sí, desde hace rato que me lo estoy aguantando.

—Los de la prensa están al fondo a la derecha —le informó, Kanna.

—¿Lo públicos? —Preguntó empezando a retorcerse.

—¿Por qué los públicos? —Le preguntó intrigada su suegra.

—Porque ahorita están solos, y los otros…ya te imaginaras…

—Están en la primera planta, en el primer pasillo a la derecha, jefa —le informó Shippō.

—Muchas gracias…

Sin pensárselo mucho, salió trotando de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia los sanitarios tan rápido que le fuera posible, antes de que alguna desgracia le pasara.

Se evitó la pena de tomar el ascensor del recinto, al ser sólo un piso de diferencia, así que opto por las solitarias escaleras. De esa manera llegaría más rápido y evitaría cualquier platica innecesaria.

Luego de su molesta caminata sobre los escalones, empezó a recorrer el gran salón en dónde se realizaría la función principal. Se percató que algunos invitados ya habían llegado. A pesar de ello, parecían perdidos en sus propios asuntos, por lo tanto, pasó desapercibida por todos, hasta que topó sin querer con alguien.

—Lo siento…

—Rin —fue interrumpida, por esa voz que conocía a la perfección.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Sesshōmaru, que estaba siendo acompañado por Inu No Taishō, Izayoi e Inuyasha.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió tontamente—. Viniste.

—¿El trabajo? —Espetó parcamente.

—Sigo con ello, pero he venido a… —Miró a los presentes, que le sonreía al verse ignorados—. ¡Tíos! ¡Mocoso! —Exclamó y se acercó a los mayores, para saludarles con un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegra verlos por acá.

—Igualmente, hija —habló Izayoi—. Por lo que veo, estas muy ocupada.

—Bueno, algo así… —Sonrió a medias—. Ya terminé con las entrevistas, pero me falta cubrir el espectáculo.

—Supongo que Irasue, debe estar causándote presión —afirmó Inu No Taishō.

—De hecho, sí. Está en el camerino checando lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora.

—Ya veo que lo de explotador viene de familia —carraspeó Inuyasha.

—Algo así —rió ante el comentario del menor de los albinos.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Volvió a llamar su atención Sesshōmaru.

—A… —En eso recordó de sus ganas de ir a drenar a su inflamada vejiga—. Al baño, y si me disculpan, tengo que ir con urgencia. No tardo.

Se puso de puntas y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposo, al cual se había pasado, al darle prioridad al saludo a los demás.

Sin decir más, recorrió el trecho con largas zancadas, así llegando a los benditos baños que, como había supuesto, estaban completamente solos. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió el primer cubículo a la mano y se adentró a cumplir con sus necesidades.

~O~

Al introducirse a la sala principal, localizo rápidamente a la familia Tukusama, haciendo énfasis en su hijo. El cual parecía más interesado mirando hacia una dirección, que en sus acompañantes. Pero sin darle más importancia, se encamino hacia ellos, con el porte y elegancia que le caracterizaba.

—Buenas noches —saludo con voz apática.

—¡Buenas noches, Irasue! —Izayoi fue la primera en saludarle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, querida —sonrió a medias—. Me da gusto el verte.

—Igualmente —le sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Buscas a Rin?

—No, ya sé dónde esta —miró de soslayo a su hijo.

—Así que vienes por Sesshōmaru —acertó Inu No Taishō.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, querido —se mofó—. Si no les molesta, me lo robo por unos minutos.

Sin si quiera consultarle a su hijo si estaba de acuerdo, dio camino hacia uno de los pasillos más solitarios del recinto. Y sin necesidad de ver hacia atrás, sabía que su hijo le seguía los pasos con calma y sobriedad.

Al detenerse, fijó su atención en Sesshōmaru, quien no parecía muy interesado en lo que fuera a decirle.

—Ya hablé con Rin, pero ella pasa de todo. Esa niña no comprende que ya no es alguien libre y que tiene cosas a las cuales darle importancia.

—Si es por las habladurías, pierde su tiempo, madre.

—Y veo que a ti también te importa poco —alzó la ceja molesta—. Entiendo que no vale la pena el desgastarse en tonterías como esas, pero sabes muy bien que aquí se puede perder mucho.

—No sé a lo que se refiere.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Sesshōmaru —su sonrisa se amplió aun más—. O tal vez, se te ha olvidado el verdadero motivo por el cual te casaste con Rin.

Su hijo frunció el entrecejo fuertemente, mostrando el cólera que se había posesionado de él en cuestión de segundos.

—Sesshōmaru, te conozco muy bien. Y sé que este lindo matrimonio, no fue por amor —le recordó descaradamente—. No los juzgo, creo que han hecho el mejor negocio de sus vidas, y por eso me preocupa que todo su cuento se les vaya de las manos.

—Si esto era de lo que quería hablar, me retiro, madre.

Sesshōmaru se giró con toda la intención de marcharse y dejarla sola, como acostumbraba cada vez que sacaba comentarios que le enojaban.

—Trate de darle un poco de celos a tu mujer, pero por lo visto, ella no parece tener interés en ti —atacó de golpe, consiguiendo que su hijo se detuviera abruptamente—. Me pregunto, sí tu actuarías de la misma manera, si la situación fuera al revés.

Caminó con distinción y parsimonia hasta su hijo, quien se había quedado estático y sin mirarla.

Lo cogió del brazo, ganándose así la intensa mirada dorada, que estaba más oscura que de costumbre. Era como si el iris se hubiera cubierto de un color oro viejo, una mirada idéntica a la de Inu No Taishō, cuando perdía los estribos.

—Dime, Sesshōmaru. ¿Sigues en el juego o no?

—No provoque el que le pierda el respeto, madre.

—Sólo eso me faltaría, que fueras tan ingrato y te olvidaras de quien soy —sonrió de lado—. Ya te lo dije, me preocupa que tu mejor negocio se pierda por tu ineptitud. Y no sólo por los chismes en sí, sino porque no has logrado que tu mujercita esté presada de ti. No hagas que dude de tus capacidades como hombre, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Eso es todo, madre? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Te aconsejo el que calmes las aguas, tu padre se ha mostrado nervioso y André no esta muy contento con todo este circo. Recuerda que, si deseas ser el siguiente líder de la textilera, no sólo debes mantener contenta a la hija, sino también al padre.

Su hijo se zafó del agarre y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras ella sólo pudo sonreír al ver que, aun tenía el don de provocar la ira de su pequeño cachorro.

A parte, había conseguido más información de la que se había imaginado en esa simplona charla. Algo que, realmente la había dando una grata sorpresa, una que parecía que jamás vería en su vida.

—Quien te viera Sesshōmaru Tukusama —susurró para sí misma.

—Veo que ya conseguiste hacerlo enfadar —dijo una voz grave y potente.

—Es mi hobby, ya sabes…

Inu No Taishō se colocó a su costado, totalmente erguido, con la mirada perdida al frente, con ese frío temple que lo caracterizaba y con las manos en las bolsas del impecable pantalón negro.

—No creo que esa sea la forma de ganarse su amor, Irasue.

—Me ama a su manera, pero lo hace —aseguró—. Y también sabe que esta es mi manera de amarlo.

—No has cambiado nada.

—Gracias.

—Eres imposible, Irasue —rió roncamente.

—Eso me dice mi psicólogo.

—¿Vas al psicólogo? —Interrogó dudoso.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Tukusama? —Preguntó con indignación—. Por supuesto que no, yo no lo necesito.

—Eso suponía.

—Claro…

El silencio se apoderó de ellos rápidamente, algo que curiosamente le hizo recordar aquel tiempo cuando estuvieron casados.

—Supongo que le advertiste sobre los escándalos que han surgido últimamente.

—Sí.

—¿Crees en la palabra de nuestro hijo? —Espetó curioso.

—¿Crees en él, Inu No Taishō? —Lo cuestionó agresivamente.

—Creo que le es fiel a Rin —respondió serenamente—. De lo que dudo es de lo que siente por ella.

—Pensé que ya habías aceptado que su relación era legitima —le miró de reojo.

—A veces no se que pensar de él —fue sincero—. Es algo que me recuerda a ti.

—¿A sí? —Espetó burlona.

Inu No Taishō se giró hacia ella y la encaró abiertamente, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

—¿La ama?

 _¿Me amas?_

Torció los ojos al recordar esa pregunta tan irritante, que le había hecho Inu No Taishō, aquella vez en que su matrimonio se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

—Respóndeme.

—Pregúntaselo a él —hizo un ademan con sus manos, mostrando rechazo y aburrición.

—Él no me dirá nada y lo sabes —dijo con voz escabrosa.

—Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que intuyo, no hay más que decir.

—No has cambiado nada.

—¿Me estas recriminando, querido? —Lo enfrentó si temor—. Porque si a esas vamos, no te quedas atrás.

Inu No Taishō oprimió la mandíbula con tal fuerza, que fue perceptible a simple vista la presión ejercida. Algo que, peculiarmente le heredó a su hijo mayor.

—No, y jamás lo haría —aclaró—. Eres la madre de mi hijo y fuiste mi esposa, mi respeto y cariño siempre seguirán presentes, y lo sabes.

—Menos mal —chasqueó la lengua hastiada—. Como sea, no tengo mucho que decirte al respecto. Lo que sea lo que sienten el uno por el otro, esta ahí. El problema es que los dos son un par de idiotas —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, Irasue?

—Nada —mintió—. No te preocupes por los chismes, Sesshōmaru hará algo al respecto.

—¿Te dijo qué?

—No, pero ya tiene la presión sobre su espalda —echó un mechón de su larga melena platinada hacia atrás.

—¿Rin?

—No, esa niña está más atenta en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, que en su propio matrimonio —delineó su ceja con el dedo índice—. Ella confía ciegamente en Sesshōmaru, así que no se preocupa del que dirán.

—Hmm…

—Aunque no estaría mal, el que esa niña fuera un poco más exigente y celosa.

—No puedes pedirle mucho —se cruzó de brazos—. Es la viva imagen de André.

—Por desgracia, pero da igual —miró a su acompañante de abajo hacia arriba, ganándose así la mirada del hombre—. Ya me aburriste, así que me retiro.

—También fue un placer, Irasue —dijo sarcástico.

—De nada —le dio una escueta sonrisa.

Sin decir más, dio paso hacia el segundo piso, en dónde se encontraba el equipo de Rin. Tenía que revisar algunas cosas más, antes que la susodicha se hiciera presente y empezara la siguiente etapa del trabajo.

~O~

Habían pasado unos minutos y su cuerpo se sentía libre de la presión bilógica, que le reclamó su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se había quedado un tiempo más sentada en el inodoro, mandando algunos mensajes que no había podido responder durante todo el día.

Al primero que respondió fue a su padre, el cual se encontraba atendiendo algunos negocios familiares en Londres. Aparte, fue a checar como marchaba las cosas en la vieja hacienda que le pertenecía por herencia.

También le respondió a Hakudōshi y Jakotsu; éste último sería el mayor ausente de la velada, ya que su participación sólo era de invitado y eso no iba de acuerdo con él. Por lo tanto, había decidido el no ir a dicho evento.

Vio la hora en el celular y sólo faltaba diez minutos para que la primicia se hiciera presente, por lo tanto, ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

Al instante en que se alzó de su asiento improvisado, la puerta principal fue abierta de golpe, provocando el que se quedará estática de momento, esperando a escuchar que había ocurrido.

Oyó el errático taconeo y como dicha mujer tocia con una fuerza impresionante, a tal grado que incluso le provoco una sensación de escorzor y dolor en su garganta, de sólo imaginarse el esfuerzo que hacia ante tal acción.

Una de las puertas de los baños fue abierta estrepitosamente y, el circo de vomito se hizo presente. A lo que le hizo posar sus dedos del pestillo de la puerta de su cubículo, para saber que estaba pasando. En especial, al imaginarse lo que dicha mujer está haciendo, provocándole una mezcla de pena y enfado.

Sin embargo, todo su pensamiento paso a pánico, al momento que se escucho un fuerte golpe, que le hizo que se le congelara no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el alma.

Abrió la puerta y giró su rostro hacia la dirección que había escuchado todo y se encontró con un cuerpo semi tirado en el suelo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó asustada.

Corrió hacia la mujer y se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba desmayada, sino que había manchas de sangra sobre la puerta, la taza, las manos de la mujer y el vestido. No era un mar de sangre, pero era preocupante.

Se acercó a la chica sin pensárselo mucho, le retiro el cabello que cubría el rostro de la mujer, para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¡Sara! —Gritó el nombre con angustian—. ¡Sara, por favor despierta!

La cogió entre sus brazos, importarle absolutamente nada, quedando ambas en el suelo. Colocó la cabeza de la modelo sobre su regazo para tratar de ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible, al darse cuenta de que se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al tener una considerable abertura en la frente, la cual estaba sangrando.

—¡Sara, por favor! ¡Reacciona! —Pedía inútilmente entre sollozos—. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Cómo te ayudo?

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus nervios estaban al tope y no pudo evitar el llorar, ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba presenciando, Sara estaba mucho más delgada que antes, la piel estaba pegada prácticamente al hueso y las facciones de su rostro eran exageradamente anguladas.

Habían pasado tan solo unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que la vio, y ahora era prácticamente une esqueleto andante.

 _¿Por esto había pasado su madre?_

Su llanto se intensifico con fuerza, estaba demasiado aterrorizada para poder hacer algo, había entrado en estado de shock, porque en ese momento no estaba mirando a Sara, sino a su madre, a _Kikyo_.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! —Decía torpemente entre llantos—. Lo siento…

Su celular empezó a sonar con fuerza, logrando sacarla de su trance y así tomar la llamada que estaba entrando, sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien se trataba…

— _Rin._

La imperial voz de Sesshōmaru, la trajo de vuelta a la tierra y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de escuchar la voz de su esposo, como en ese momento.

—Sessh…Sessh…por favor… ¡Dios! —No podía contener sus sollozos.

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?_ —Impuso una voz más grave y preocupada.

—En el baño —contestó lo más claro que pudo—. Ven al baño rápido, ha pasado algo horrible. Se trata de Sara…

— _¿Sara?_ —Pronunció dudoso.

—Después te explico, pero por favor ven rápido, te lo suplico.

— _Voy para allá_ —Sesshōmaru cortó la llamada.

Con manos temblorosas, marcó el número de emergencias, los cuales atendieron su llamada al instante.

Les dio la dirección e hizo caso ante las indicaciones dadas, por la operadora que le había atendido.

Al finalizar la llamada, dejó el móvil en el suelo y posó dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la mujer, para checar el pulso. A pesar de que sabía que, la modelo seguía con vida, en especial al notar la pausada y algo errática respiración de la mujer.

—Vas a estar bien, Sara —trataba de convencerse a ella misma—. Te prometo que vas a estar bien… —habló con la voz quebrada.

No pudo soportar más y volvió a perder contra el llanto, mientras abrazaba el frágil cuerpo de Sara.

* * *

 **¿Cómo han estado mis hermosas lectoras?**

Espero que muy bien, que este inicio de año haya empezado con el pie derecho y que todo vaya a la perfección en sus vidas y en la de sus allegados.

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar un pequeño punto que, a muchas de ustedes las dejó con cierta preocupación y mal sabor de boca.

Sí, se trata sobre Inuyasha y los sentimientos que guarda hacia Rin…

Como dije en la nota del capítulo anterior, no es un punto el que deban preocuparse, ni mucho menos para que lleguen a pensar que existirá un InuRin, tal cual en la historia. O sea, yo jamás pondría a los hermanos en contra por una mujer.

Pero tampoco es para que se sorprendan sobre este pequeño juego llamado BROMANCE, el cual he utilizado desde Cambios Inesperados, en dónde la amistad y cercanía creo que daba mucho más a pensar en ese fic, que en Gentle Lie.

Inuyasha no esta enamorado de Rin, su atracción hacia ella es comprensible, en especial al ser un hombre joven que vive al lado de mujer tan carismática y hermosa como Rin. Pero las cosas no pasaran a más. En especial con semejante perro rabioso que tiene la dama en cuestión, como su marido.

Creo que se hicieron un poco bolas, con mi intensión superficial, con mi atracción al InuRin. Que como dije, he planteado mucho más en Cambios Inesperados, que acá…

¿Si algún día llegue hacer algo sobre la pareja?, lo tengo en contemplación, porque la verdad no me quiero quedar con la espinita de como me saldría un fic de dicha pareja, que la verdad me parece interesante y divertida.

Y no se me sulfuren, que aquí no se le esta quitando nada a nadie, ni siquiera Kagome aparece en esta historia, así que no hay algo que afecte gravemente. Así que relájense y tomen las cosas con más calma, que aquí nadie le esta quitando el novio de verdad a nadie. Son solo personajes, así que dalay.

Ya aclarado ese punto, quiero dar las gracias a cada una las personas que han seguido y puesto en favoritos la historia, como también a cada uno de los lectores silenciosos, que, aunque no lo crean, su visita esta registrada.

Y como siempre, mi amor infinito para cada una de mis nenas que me han dejado su hermoso comentario. Los cuales leo con mucho amor y cariño, y las cuales son:

 **MinaaRose, Millyh Taisho, floresamaabc, GabyInuTisho, frikireader, arg. melber, Maril Delgadillo, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, RenBellatrix, Daniela Taisho, LilisTaisho, Mayuzz, gina101528, Kazamasousuke, Nohe, BABY SONY, Stephanie.Z, Stella Aparicio Pereyra y Cleoru Misumi.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

Como cada publicación, les invito que se unan al grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , que esta dedicado a la pareja SesshRin. Y que también se pasen a las plataformas en dónde mi querida amiga **La Rozeta** sube su arte, tanto de nuestra parejita, como de otros animes o series.

Todos los links los encontraran en la descripción de mi perfil de fanfiction.

Bueno mis preciosuras, les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen bien, que se diviertan y se me cuiden mucho.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

No sabía cómo y por qué habían terminado esa fría noche en un hospital, haciéndole compañía a Sōju Asano.

Desde la llamada que le hizo a Rin, todo se había convertido en un completo caos, que lo había hecho quedar en un punto muerto. Lo único que sabía, era que su mujer se había encontrado con el cuerpo inerte de Sara Asano.

Rin tenía el cabello agarrado torpemente en una coleta semi-alta, su tez era pálida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, mientras que sus ojeras se habían acentuado mucho más, la nariz rojiza y mocosa, y los labios inflamados por los constantes pellizcos y lamidas que se provocaba ella mimas.

No era la primera vez que la veía decaída, angustiada y deprimida, había sido su consuelo silencioso en un par de ocasiones, pero nada que fuera alarmarte. Simplemente habían sido momentos de debilidad, que al día siguiente quedaban en el pasado.

Sin embargo, ese momento se vivía y sentía de una manera diferente, exageradamente palpable y desquiciante.

No sabía si acreditárselo a lo delicado de la situación que vivía Sara o, era por factores personales y añejos. Y esa última opción era la que más le cuadraba a él. Después de todo, Rin tenía un frío y preocupante historial con esos problemas alimenticios, con los cuales peleaba acérrimamente día tras día.

Bajó su vista, al instante que sintió como su esposa sujetó su mano con fuerza, como si eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla, o al menos no dejarla caer en desesperación. Así que reaccionó ante su agarre y acunó la mano de su mujer con una firmeza confortable, o al menos eso esperaba él.

Volvió su vista al frente, y se encontró con Asano, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro, a tal grado, que pareciera que estaba formando una zanja ante la contaste fricción de la suela de los zapatos con los azulejos del piso.

Sōju Asano había llegado diez minutos después de que fue hospitalizada Sara, ya que éste no había asistido al evento en dónde su hija, iba ser una de las modelos participantes de tan importante programa. Por lo tanto, su llegada atrasada era aceptable y comprensible, nada que ver con la madre.

Naomi se había quedado en el evento, para justificar la partida tan inesperada de su hija. Aunque era obvio que lo hacía, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad había sucedido con Sara.

Esa mujer había preferido cubrir delicado estado de su hija, que estar a su lado y saber la verdadera razón del porque necesitó ser hospitalizada. Por eso, no le extrañaría que dicha mujer, supiera la razón del porque su primogénita había terminado en un baño, ensangrentada, con un golpe en la frente y con una gran posibilidad de sufrir un infarto cardiaco sino se le atendía inmediatamente.

Naomi Asano era la persona más despreciable e inhumana que había conocido en su vida. Y pensar que alguna vez creyó que su madre, era una mujer sin escrúpulos. Vaya que se había equivocado.

 _Irasue Lundgren era la madre más amorosa y comprensible del mundo._

Tanto le preocupaba aquella mujer el que se descubriera la verdad sobre la salud de Sara, que no le importó que fuera Rin y él, quienes se hicieran responsables de la llegada de la modelo a la clínica.

Mientras su madre había cubierto el puesto de Rin, dándole así la posibilidad de que pudiera partir en compañía de Sara. Incluso lo había detenido, para decirle que no le quitara el ojo de encima a Rin, con un temple tan serio y desconocido para él.

El espasmo que sintió de su esposa hizo que volviera a centrar su atención en ella, para enseguida ver el motivo por el cual había dado ese pequeño brinco en el asiento y le dio ese apretón de manos.

El doctor había aparecido frente a Asano, empezando hablar del estado en el cual se encontraría la única hija del importante político japonés. Y por lo que notó, las noticias no era nada favorables.

La expresión de Sōju y las eminentes lágrimas que surcaban el cansado y algo arrugado rostro del hombre, lo decía todo.

Sujetó rápidamente a Rin, al momento en que sintió que casi se le escapaba de las manos, con toda la intención de ir con Asano y el doctor.

—Rin —la llamó con voz parca.

Rin lo observó de soslayo y torció la boca, para enseguida volver a su desganada pose, ante la pequeña reprimenda que le dio, con tan sólo nombrarla.

Él sabía que ella estaba angustiada por lo que estaba sucediendo con Sara, como también sabía que no debía ser imprudente y no confundir las cosas.

Tenía claro que su mujer estaba en una lucha entre discernir, si estaba viviendo una desafortunada coincidencia o estaba reflejando todo con lo que su madre tuvo que vivir, cuando la susodicha padeció tal enfermedad como la anorexia.

A pesar de que su esposa no le había contado nada al respecto, sabía lo que había pasado con Kikyo Lowell. No sólo por la voz de Irasue, sino por la investigación que hizo respecto a la madre de su mujer.

Sin embargo, sabía que había cabos sueltos en la historia, piezas que los único que podían aclarárselo sería Rin, y en mayor medida el mismo André.

—¿Crees que este bien? —Preguntó en un susurró.

—No lo sé.

—Ella es fuerte —trató de creer sus propias palabras.

El pudo haber dicho que _sí_ , para poder calmar y darle una esperanza a su esposa. Pero no podía decir tal desfachatez, sabiendo que Sara Asano era una sufrida y cobarde.

El doctor se retiró con pesadez, dejando al hombre de pie, totalmente petrificado en ese frío pasillo.

Asano se limpió las lágrimas y sus facciones se endurecieron, para enseguida dar paso hacia dónde ellos se encontraban. De esa manera, Rin dio un repentino salto y se dirigió al hombre. Mientras él, no tuvo más remedio que alzarse y seguir a su mujer, quedando unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella, esperando a que el hombre dijera el estado en el cual se encontraba Sara.

—¿Cómo está Sara? —Rin cuestionó tan rápido como cogió las manos del hombre mayor.

—Esta en observación, la mantienen estable —respondió Asano, mirando directamente a los ojos de Rin—. Pero su salud es delicada —la aguardentosa voz se quebró y el llanto volvió apoderarse del hombre—. Mi hija estuvo a punto de morir, y yo…yo… He sido el padre más ciego e irresponsable del mundo.

—Señor Asano —musitó Rin.

—Es mi culpa que mi preciosa hija este así, es mi culpa al dejar que esa… —gruñó entre dientes—…mujer le arruinara la vida.

Alzó la mirada y se percató de la llegada de Naomi, que caminaba con una desquiciada parsimonia y cinismo, que le provocó una extraña mezcla de nauseas y rabia, al verla como si la situación fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

—Sōju —habló la mujer con un tono enfadoso—. ¿Ya se acabo el circo de Sara? —Hizo una pausa y los miró, tanto a Rin como a él—. ¿Siguen aquí?

Accionó tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron, sacando y posando detrás de él a su esposa, mientras sujetó al hombre que era la misma representación de la ira.

Naomi sólo dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas, al ver como su esposo casi se le iba encima como un toro enardecido, sino hubiera sido por su intromisión.

—Sōju —llamó al hombre, el cual trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Espetó ofendida la mujer.

—¡Tú, maldita bruja bastarda! —Carraspeó entre dientes—. ¡Es por ti que mi hija casi muere, maldita asesina desquiciada!

Se hizo un silencio morboso, por todos los que estaban presenciando dicha escena, la cual sin duda llamaba demasiado la atención para su gusto.

—Te haré la vida una mierda, ¡me escuchaste, malnacida! —La apuntó con el dedo—. Primero me divorciare de ti, y no permitiré que te acerques a Sara. Y después…

—¡Sōju! —Lo nombró autoritariamente, al momento en que lo echó hacia atrás y lo encaró, interponiéndose entre Naomi y él—. No es el momento, ni el lugar —le advirtió.

—Por favor, cálmese —pidió Rin, que agarró el brazo del hombre, así llamando su atención.

Asano miró a Rin, y como si de un hechizo se tratara, el hombre se sosegó ante la presencia de la redactora.

—Sí, tienen razón —asintió el hombre, mientras se apartaba junto con Rin.

De esa manera, le dejaron a la mujer a su merced, la cual aun se mantenía estática y «ofendida», por la manera en que su futuro exmarido le gritó.

Él no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y mucho menos le importaba lo que le pasara a esa familia. No podía ser un hipócrita, y mostrarse afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, estaba interviniendo sólo por _Ella_ , no había otro motivo o razón, más que ver la tranquilidad y el bienestar de Rin. Así que optó, por dirigir unas cuantas palabras a esa nefasta y repulsiva mujer.

—Le recomiendo el que se largue de aquí —habló con voz profunda, pero lo suficientemente moderada para que sólo quedara entre ellos—, si es que aun tiene un poco de decencia y respeto.

—¿Pero quien te crees…? —La mujer paró en seco, al verlo directamente a los ojos. Naomi tembló.

—Se lo dice alguien que puede destruirla con el tronar de mis dedos —amenazó con frialdad—. Ya no cuenta con la protección de su marido, y eso haría las cosas más fáciles.

Naomi tragó duro y el cuerpo se tambaleó en un par de seguros, demostrándole el miserable insecto que era.

—Si aún tiene un mínimo de decencia y empatía. Que lo dudo. Le recomiendo el que se largue, y piense muy bien cómo va enfrentar el escándalo, no sólo de su divorcio, sino de su negligencia por llevar casi a la muerte a su hija.

La mujer se irguió altanera, se acomodó la grisácea gabardina y se giró para retomar el camino por el cual había llegado.

Viró hacia atrás y vio a su esposa tratando de consolar al ministro, que no paraba de mascullar entre dientes y llorar.

Esa sería una larga noche, una que no le apetecía vivir, pero que no le quedaba de otra que tragársela entera, hasta que alguien más viniera a hacerle compañía al famélico padre de Sara.

~O~

Luego de durar aproximadamente dos horas en el hospital, en dónde lo único que podía hacer era esperar, hasta que le dieran la autorización a Sōju, de poder ver a su hija.

Inu No Taishō e Inuyasha llegaron para reemplazarlos, y así darle la oportunidad de llevarse a Rin, la cual se veía bastante afectada, por lo que estaba sucediendo con Sara. Y la cual, no estuvo de acuerdo de irse, hasta que el mismo Asano, le pidió el que fuera a descansar y que no se preocupara, que él le tendría al tanto de como iban las cosas con su hija.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el departamento, Rin se había metido a bañar más por obligación, que por gusto. Mientras él se había quedado en la planta baja, sentado en largo sofá, bebiendo un vaso de vodka, con la tenue luz que le ofrecía la única luz encendida, la de la lámpara de su costado izquierdo.

Su mirada se había perdido en el ventanal que le daba una visión casi completa de la gran ciudad, que aun seguía viva por las luces artificiales, mientras el manto oscuro daba señales de vida, por la luna creciente y las pocas estrellas que llegaban a tintinear esporádicamente.

Esa noche se había convertido en un infierno, uno el cual no le iba ni le venía. No podía evitar el sentirse ajeno a lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Pero terminó metido en el problema, gracias al destino o la manía samaritana de su esposa.

Él tenía presente lo importante y delicado que era las enfermedades alimenticias para Rin. Después de todo, la madre de ésta había pasado por esa misma vivencia. Y que, a pesar de que Rin no vivió dicha experiencia al ser prácticamente un bebé, de alguna manera repercutió en ella, hasta el grado de involucrarse en asociaciones que apoyaban a la causa, incluso el tentarse el corazón por una mujer como Sara.

Rin era una mujer sumamente fuerte en muchos aspectos, tenía sus caídas, pero nada que la hiciera quebrarse al extremo que vio ahora. Era una mujer totalmente diferente, era como un maniquí que era manejado por el titiritero de sus emociones.

Se apretó las sienes con sus dedos pulgares, moviéndolos de manera circular, para ver si eso calmaba un poco el latido tan irritante y molesto.

Muchas cosas se le habían juntado de golpe, desde el cierre de temporada en la empresa con una última colección exclusiva, pasando por noticias amarillistas que surgieron de su supuesta infidelidad, la cual era más falsa que la buena voluntad de Irasue, que era el ejemplo más allegado.

Sin dejar de lado, la presión que sentía por todas partes, ante la relación que mantenía con Rin, incluso la suya misma, la cual era la peor de todas.

Estaba más perdido que nunca, estaba en una batalla encarnizada consigo mismo, que lo único que lograba era que su mente se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Y todo era culpa de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba tomando un baño, de esa mujer que le hacia creer que sus planes marchaban bien, para enseguida demostrarle que no había avanzado ni un sólo paso.

Rin era personificación de esa molesta sensación de sentirse triunfador y perdedor al mismo tiempo.

 _Él la poseía, pero no le pertenecía._

—Lo siento.

Retiró las manos de su rostro y giró hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con la versión más deprimente de Rin.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberle hecho pasar esta noche tan horrenda —dijo, al instante en que cogió asiento a su costado.

—Hmm…

—Sé que el asunto de Sara no es algo que le importe…

—Tampoco debería importarle a usted —le recordó.

—Usted no entiende —atacó con amargura.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, Rin? —La cuestionó abiertamente—. Sino me dice, jamás entenderé el motivo por lo cual le afecta tanto ver a una persona en ese estado.

La redactora agachó el rostro, haciendo que el largo cabello aun humedecido cayera pesadamente a sus costados, cubriendo el cansado rostro de la mujer.

—Siempre que puede me habla de lo importante que es atacar esos problemas, pero nunca me dice la razón de su empeño de ayudar a esta gente. Nunca me habla del incentivo que le orilló a preocuparse insanamente.

Rin permaneció en silencio, mientras se encorvaba hacia adelante y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el forro del asiento. Estaba seguro de que, si tuviera las uñas más largas, terminaría perforándolo.

—Me pides que empatice, pero no me das un motivo para hacerlo —suavizó su tono de voz—. No soy un hipócrita, y no voy a mostrarme afectado por algo que ni me va ni me viene —prefirió ser claro—. No me voy a lamentar por las decisiones que toma las demás personas, cada uno es responsable de su victoria y su destrucción. Y sentir lastima, es un sentimiento más desagradable que incluso odiar a alguien.

—Y no lo juzgo por ello —musitó con la voz cortada.

—No lo haces, pero me ataca como si en verdad le molestara.

Se giró hacia ella y la cogió de la barbilla, orillándola a que le diera la cara, como siempre lo hacía. Pero esa vez no se encontraría con la prepotente y burlona Rin Lowell. Ahora estaba frente a una mujer afectada y desconsolada, no había más que sólo llanto y un carácter plano.

Rin estaba llorando de nuevo, pero esa vez era diferente, sus ojos estaban gritando por consuelo, a pesar de su cuerpo seguía teniendo la misma postura etérea de siempre.

Retiró con la yema de su pulgar unas cuantas lágrimas, que recorrieron la pálida mejilla de su esposa. Lo cual le provocó esa necesidad de cogerla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás, convirtiéndose en el único consuelo de la mujer.

Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo quieto, esperando en que ella hablara, debía presionarla hasta saber de propia voz, de porque ese tema la destruía como si se tratara de un tornado arrasando con ella como si fuera una casa de cartón.

—Mi madre se suicidó, al no poder controlar su problema con la anorexia.

 _¿Suicidio?_

Él tenía entendido que Kikyo Lowell, había muerto por la enfermedad en sí, no porque hubiera cometido suicidio.

En eso cayó en cuenta que su madre contó una historia a medias, y que André había ocultado la verdad sobre el fallecimiento de su esposa. Porque todos los medios sabían exactamente lo mismo que él.

—Mi madre incursionó en el mundo del modelaje a los doces años —Rin empezó a narrar, mientras peleaba con las ganas de seguir llorando—. Desde entonces ella fue solicitada para las mejores casas de la alta costura, incluyendo su empresa.

»Kikyo Ueda, se convirtió rápidamente en una de las modelos más solicitadas en el país, sino también de manera internacional —hizo una pequeña pausa, para limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse—. Se le caracterizaba por su estética delgada, su porte elegante y sus expresiones suaves y etéreas. Era considerada una modelo completa, no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, pero ella si era la envidia de muchas.

»Mi abuela Kaede, me contó que la vida de mi madre era ajetreada, pero jamás fue exigente, ni mucho menos extremistas. Ella llevaba una administración y un balance casi perfecto en su vida.

»Cuando ella tenía veinte años, conoció a mi papá, el cual no tenía mucho que había llegado a Japón —sonrió levemente—. Iniciaron una relación, la cual culminó en matrimonio, después de que mi madre cumplió los veintiún años.

»Y a pesar de las críticas que recibió mi madre, por haberse casado con un extranjero, siguió en el mundo del modelaje, mientras mi padre estaba a nada de tomar el liderazgo de la textilera —agachó la mirada y lo cogió de la mano, como si con ello pudiera conseguir fuerzas—. Todo iba bien hasta que mi madre quedó embarazada.

Agarró la pequeña caja de pañuelos que esta sobre la mesa de centro y se los ofreció a Rin, la cual los tomó al instante.

—Gracias —se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz.

—¿No deseaba ser madre?

—Bueno, eso… —ladeó la cabeza y torció la boca—. En un principio, no hubo problemas. Según mi padre y mi abuela Kaede, ella estaba emocionada, porque después de dos años de matrimonio, por fin ambos empezarían a formar una familia. La cual habían pospuesto por sus trabajos. Él problema radicaba, en que mi madre estaba viviendo la mejor etapa de su carrera, aunque ella en un principio no le dio mucha importancia.

»Los medios, críticos, fans y Ukyo no se tomaron la noticia muy bien… —Suspiró con desdén.

Él sabía a lo que se refería Rin, ya que una persona que se dedicara al modelaje, al mundo de la actuación o, aunque fuera una figura meramente publica, tenía una presión social mucho más marcada.

Todas esas personas tenían una vida manejada con pinzas, a tal grado que inclusive sus agencias o superiores podían imponerle una vida restringida de todo. Su vida familiar y amorosa debía ser privada, estar libres de cualquier tipo de escándalos, a tal grado que se convierten en un producto meramente nacional, en dónde inclusive los seguidores podían regir el rumbo de sus vidas.

Pero lo que más le causo curiosidad, fue que mencionara a Ukyo de esa manera tan seca y con tono desagradable. Después de todo, Ukyo Ueda era nada más que su verdadera abuela materna, a diferencia de Kaede, que era sólo había sido la ama de llaves de la familia Ueda y ahora de los Lowell.

—Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para todo el mundo. _Cómo era posible que una supermodelo de tal importancia y categoría cometiera el peor error de su vida_ —Pronunció aquella frase con dejo amargosamente sarcástico.

»Todo se complicó cuando mi madre había incumplido con un contrato con una agencia, que compró su exclusividad por seis meses —hipó—, los cuales por obvias razones no se cumplirían y tendrían que regresar el pago por adelantado que se le dio. Ukyo estaba molesta, demasiado, a tal grado de decirle a mi madre que abortara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Rin se quedó callada por unos largos segundos, con la mirada llorosa y perdida en el suelo.

En eso, él pudo entender el porque tenía ese son tan despectivo hacia su abuela, y porque dicha mujer jamás había hecho acto de presencia en lo que llevaba conociendo a Rin.

Ukyo fue una total ausente, incluso el día de la boda, no había asistido ningún pariente por la parte materna de su esposa.

—Las cosas empeoraron cuando el vientre de mi madre empezó a crecer y con ello vinieron los cambios más evidentes. Cambios que comenzaron a asustar a mi madre, en especial al tener a su lado a Ukyo.

»Kaede me contó como esa mujer empezó a envenenar la mente de mi madre. Sobre todo, cuando el modelaje era la vida y el más grande sueño de Kikyo —Levantó la barbilla y lo vio directamente a los ojos—. Fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

»A los cuatro meses de gestación, mi madre intentó provocarse un aborto, uno que había sido sugerido por Ukyo. El cual no se llevó acabo, porque mi padre lo impidió —exhaló pesadamente y continuó—. Mi padre trató de hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón, incluso de rogarle el que no cometiera una tontería, pero mi madre no escuchó.

—¿Entonces que hizo André? —Cuestionó con parquedad.

—Evitó el que Ukyo tuviera contacto con mi madre, y la mantuvo en total vigilancia. Pero eso no ayudo mucho —le acarició el dorso de su mano—. De alguna manera u otra, Ukyo había quebrado la fuerte mentalidad de mi madre.

»Tuvieron que recurrir a suplementos alimenticios y sueros, para que no hubiera complicaciones durante el embarazo, porque ella se había negado a probar bocado. Kikyo se había negado a todo, estaba empeñada a no tenerme.

Se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía palabras con toda la información que le estaba llegando de golpe. Sobre todo, al darse cuenta de que Rin, estaba enterada de cada detalle de lo que ocurrió con Kikyo.

No podía creer que André, hubiera tenido la valentía o la estupidez para contarle al pie de la letra lo que había ocurrido con su esposa. En especial, el latente rechazó que mostró esa mujer por su propia hija.

—A los siete meses, entró en labor de parto. El cual fue bastante complicado, por la salud tan delicada que tenía mi madre —hizo una mueca de tristeza—. Pero ya fuera por caprichos de la vida, o por una bendición divina, ambas salimos victoriosas. Aunque… —Rin paró de golpe, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro y sus labios temblaron—. Ella no me aceptó, ni siquiera quiso verme, me odiaba…

Rin se quebró por completo, el llanto explotó fuertemente y el temblor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

No sabía como llamarlo, inercia, instinto o cualquier otra cosa, sólo atinó en atraer a su esposa hacia él, y rodearla con sus brazos, como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerla del dolor, a pesar de que eso jamás pasaría.

Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, se mantuvo callado, dejando que su mujer se desahogara por completo, incluso hasta el grado del que el llanto la agotara y le diera paso, al merecido descanso mental y físico que necesitaba Rin.

Ya no le importaba saber más sobre lo que había sucedido, no quería volver a cuestionarlo, porque ya podía imaginarse lo que había continuado después de ello. Lo único que quería, era ya no ver como la tristeza se apoderaba de su alegré y cándida mujer.

Así duraron por largo minutos, hasta que la castaña había logrado calmar su angustia, los sollozos habían mermado y el temblor había desaparecido.

—Mi padre trató de hacerla entrar en razón, de ayudarla, pero ella se negó —continuó contando la historia—. Tan rápido como me tuvo, se fue en busca de su madre y empezar una dieta rigurosa y excesivos ejercicios. Pero había cosas que ya no volverían a la normalidad…

»Mientras yo, fui cuidada tanto por mi padre como por Kaede —Rin se acomodó, de manera en que terminó apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, así rozando la mejilla con la suya—. Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella, ni el más mínimo, porque jamás estuvimos juntas, ni por error, a pesar de haber vivido en la misma casa.

»Las cosas empeoraron, cuando mi mamá comenzó a perder peso de una manera preocupante —suspiró—. Mi madre terminó cayendo presa de la anorexia, pero eso nadie lo notó, o más bien, nadie le dio importancia. Porque vamos, mientras más delgada y menos grasa tengas, más «hermosa» eres.

Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Rin, perdiendo su vista en un punto incierto, aunque tenía el cuerpo al cual rodeaba y del dolor que emanaba.

Él no quería que siguiera, no quería verla sufrir más, pero su esposa parecía empeñada de sacar todo lo que se tenía guardado durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

—Mi padre pudo volver a intervenir, cuando mi madre fue internada de emergencia —cerró los ojos, y siguió con su relato—. El doctor informó sobre el estado delicado en el cual se encontraba mi madre, diciendo que tenía un trastorno de anorexia severa. Cuando mi padre entró para verla, se derrumbó por completo. Su Kikyo ya no estaba, su hermosa Kikyo se había convertido en huesos cubiertos de piel pálida y seca.

—¿Qué decisión tomó André? —Se animó a cuestionar.

—Movió todas sus influencias para evitar el que Ukyo, se le acercara de nuevo a mi madre. Después dio por cerrada la vida como modelo de Kikyo, en una conferencia de prensa, en dónde habló del problema de anorexia que estaba viviendo. Aunque, obviamente, los medios sólo tomaron el fin de la carrera de la modelo, pero jamás hablaron sobre el problema que provocó que mi padre tomara tal decisión —masculló entre dientes—. Al principio, él trató de manejar la situación por su propia cuenta, pero ella se negó a la ayuda. Después, tomó la decisión de internarla en una clínica en dónde sería mejor atendida, aparte de que no quería que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi madre, aunque yo aun era muy pequeña para saber lo que pasaba.

»Mi madre duró más de seis meses internada, pero no hubo ningún avance. Kikyo no dio su brazo a torcer, y jamás aceptó las visitas de mi padre —Rin sujetó con fuerza sus brazos y prosiguió—. Un día, mi padre recibió una fatídica llamada. Le informaron sobre el fallecimiento de su madre, el cual fue provocado por ella misma —el agua salada volvió a brotar de los ojos marrones—. De alguna manera se había hecho de un cuchillo y se cortó las venas. En su estado, la muerte fue eminente.

»Mi padre dio la noticia sobre el fallecimiento de Kikyo Lowell, por una complicación con su anorexia. De esa manera trató de evitar el que me enterara de que, al final, ella había cometido suicidio.

—¿Entonces como es que sabes todo esto? —Cuestionó intrigado.

—André y Kaede me habían contado parte de la historia, y durante largos años creí esa versión. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres desmintieron al mío. Viví engañada hasta que un día, encontré unos diarios en el viejo desván de la casa —cogió unos pañuelos y se limpió la nariz—. Me gustaba jugar mucho ahí, porque siempre encontraba cosas viejas y bonitas —rió levemente—. Hasta que encontré esos libros, los cuales tenían la firma de mi madre. Y en dónde me entere de la verdad…

»Fue como leer a dos mujeres totalmente diferentes. En primera estaba esa nefasta Kikyo, que odiaba a todos y estaba obsesionada con volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue. Y después estaba la otra, la cual se culpaba, se martirizaba y pedía perdón.

—¿André no sabía de la existencia de esos libros?

—No, cuando le entregaron las cosas de mi madre, él no pudo abrirlas. Mi padre ya cargaba con tanta culpa, que no pudo averiguar lo que había en esas cajas. Así que simplemente prefirió no abrirlas y dejarlas guardadas.

—Entonces diste con ellos y… ¿le reclamaste?

—No sabes cuanto me arrepiento —se mordió el labio—. Lo culpe de todo, por mentirme, por no haber hecho lo suficiente por salvar a mamá. Lo juzgue, sin siquiera saber lo que mi padre sufría día a día.

»Hazla fecha, es algo que martiriza a mi padre. Aunque siempre se muestra sonriente y divertido, la verdad es que él jamás sanó —chilló—. Él no ha dejado de amarla y de culparse. Incluso aun conserva todas las cosas de mi mamá en la habitación, todo sigue en su lugar. Sus ropas, sus accesorios, las fotos, incluso una pequeña carta que un día le dejó mi mamá diciéndole cuanto lo amaba…

»Si al menos Ukyo, no hubiera sembrado todas esas estúpidas ideas. Si al menos se hubiera preocupada en verdad por su hija. Si al menos… —Calló abruptamente y trató de tranquilizarse—. ¿Ahora puede entender?

—Sí.

—Desde entonces yo tome la firme decisión de darle importancia a estos problemas, y quería llegar por el medio que alimentaba esas enfermedades —destensó su cuerpo—. También me uní a una asociación, que ayuda a rehabilitar a las personas que sufren no sólo anorexia y bulimia, sino también que han sido dañados por productos estéticos dañinos, operaciones culturitas fallidas y que sufren de baja autoestima y depresión.

»Lo que ocurrió con Sara —relamió sus labios, para enseguida seguir hablando—, me superó. Yo se de ella tan poco, pero aun así no puedo ser indiferente. Fue como un baldazo de agua fría, que me hizo perder todo mi autocontrol. Realmente yo… yo…

—Lo sé.

—Lo siento, he sido muy dura con usted —se giró y se posó frente a él—. Soy un poco inflexible cuando se trata de estos temas, y empiezo a juzgar estúpidamente. Realmente lamento el haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, por mi necedad y obstinación.

—Ve a dormir —le pidió—. Supongo que querrás ir por la mañana a ver como esta Sara, aparte necesito que mañana en la noche me hagas compañía.

—Oh —exclamó suavemente—. Es por la rueda de prensa que tendrá mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ok —asintió y se levantó del sofá—. ¿Viene?

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Bien… —Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la frente—. Gracias por escucharme.

Sin más que decirle, Rin tomó camino hacia la parte superior, dejándolo ahí, con una sensación vacía, amarga y desagradable.

Tanto había deseado el que la mujer se abriera a él, y ahora que lo hizo, no sabía que hacer con toda esa información. Era como si hubieran cruzado una línea que no debía, una que se podía atravesar, pero que no dejaba dar marcha atrás.

Luego de haberse tomado unos minutos más en la sala, terminando su trago de vodka, su celular sonó. Lo cogió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de André.

Respiró profundo y aceptó la llamada.

— _¿Cómo esta Rin?_ —Cuestionó eufórico.

—Veo que mi padre ya te puso al tanto.

— _Sólo respóndeme_ —suplicó—. _He estado llamando a su celular, pero está apagado._

—Afectada —fue sinceró—, pero se ha podido calmar.

— _¡Oh dios!_ —musitó con angustia.

—Mientras este conmigo, nada le pasará —dijo con una seguridad arrolladora.

— _Me alegra escuchar eso, Sesshōmaru_ —habló con calma—. _No sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo. Gracias por cuidar y amar a mi hija._

 _¿Amar a Rin?_

— _Supongo que estas al tanto de…_

—Sí —contestó sin dejar que el hombre terminara de hablar.

— _No hay duda de que he dejado a mi hija en buenas manos_ —aseguró con cierta alegría—. _Lo siento, Sesshōmaru. No te quito más tu tiempo, espero mañana y pueda hablar con ella._

—Le diré que te llame mañana.

— _Gracias…por todo._

—Adiós, André,

— _Hasta luego._

Se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente a la noche que caía sobre de la ciudad. Se mostraba apacible, tan ausente del mar de emociones que se había desarrollado en tan pocas horas.

~O~

El día se había tornado en un total caos, entre dejar a su esposa en el hospital, el hablar con Asano, y ver a la prensa más revoltosa y desquiciante que nunca, tuvo que sacar paciencia de quien sabe dónde, para poder soportar todo y no estallar cada cinco segundos.

Estaba a nada de realizar la rueda de prensa, en dónde se hablaría sobre la colección exclusiva del año. En dónde las estrellas más importantes eran Jakotsu y modelo irlandesa, que le había traído más problemas que beneficios. Aunque tampoco podía culpar a la mujer, que también se había mostrado enfadada, ya que los chismes le habían traído varios problemas con su pareja.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante, sino de los añadidos a su discurso, el cual ofrecería en cuestión de minutos.

—Hola.

Viró a su costado y se encontró con su esposa, la cual lucia sobria y elegante con ese vestido negro, que entallaba al sensual y curvilíneo cuerpo.

—Hola —la cogió de la cintura y la atrojo hacia él, robándole un beso a los rosados labios.

—Vaya, ¿y esa efusividad? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa, aunque aun se le veía agotada y angustiada.

—Eres mi esposa, puedo hacerlo cuantas veces me venga en gana.

—¡Uh, que posesivo se ha escuchado! —Posó la mano sobre su mejilla—. Mejor dígame, esposo mío. ¿Todo va bien?

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo —clavó su mirada a los ojos marrones.

—Mejor —sonrió a medias—, al menos mejor que ayer sí.

—¿Qué hay de Sara?

—La pasaron a cuarto, aunque no la vi. Tuve que irme al trabajo —Su melancólica expresión cambió a una llena de curiosidad—. ¿Qué fue lo que habló con Asano?

—Nada importante.

—Ajá… —Rodó los ojos.

La cogió de la barbilla y la atrajo hacia él, apoderándose nuevamente de la dulce boca, de una manera agresiva, llena de hambre.

Rin gimió ante el acto repentino y exigente, pero respondió sin dudarlo, atrayéndolo aún más a su caliente cuerpo.

Ambos se habían olvidado por completo del lugar en el cual se encontraba, incluso de que podían verlos los del personal, su familia o cualquier reportero que había sido invitado a la conferencia.

—Vaya, esto es mejor que el porno —dijo un divertido Jakotsu.

Rompieron el beso, y ambos miraron al inoportuno modista, que tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rin sólo se rió y se acomodó el vestido, restándole importancia a la interrupción del pelinegro. Él tenía las ganas de sacar a patadas al tipo, por llegar en el momento menos indicado.

—Sessh, no me mires así, que me sonrojo —Jakotsu comentó con tonó burlón.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó entre dientes.

—Necesito que me des algunas aprobaciones.

—Parece importante —intervino Rin—. Tiene trabajo que hacer, amor —se acercó a él, acomodándole la corbata y el saco—. Te veré en el estrado.

Asintió dándole otro beso en los labios, pero ahora mucho más simple y corto, para enseguida seguirle los pasos al diseñador sinvergüenza.

Luego de haber checado los últimos detalles, se inició la rueda de prensa, en dónde sólo los medios más importantes fueron invitados, atestiguando la apertura de la entrega exclusiva, que ofrecían cada año.

Había abierto con un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y dando detalles de corte más empresarial, ya que lo artístico era trabajo de Jakotsu.

Durante la presentación, no se hicieron esperar los cuchicheos, ya que su esposa había hecho acto de presencia, en el mismo lugar en donde su supuesta amante era la estrella principal.

Era irónico, incluso gracioso que, a pesar de tanta noticia malintencionada, Rin congenió rápidamente con la modelo, la cual también se mostró divertida y amable con su esposa. Fue como si los chismes, no hubieran hecho mella en que ambas mujeres empatizaran.

Después de la intervención de Jakotsu, y de dar una probada del trabajo realizado hasta ahora por el modisto, era momento de que él volviera a tomar el micrófono y cerrar con el evento.

Sin embargo, los planes habían cambiado y se dio a la tarea de dar marcha y matar a más de un pájaro de un sólo tiro.

—En estos momentos podría dar por cerrado la conferencia, y darle pase a la recepción para que puedan disfrutar de la velada. Pero por primera vez me tomaré la atribución de hablar de algunos puntos, que me parecen importantes y los cuales puedan difundir tan rápido, como cuando lo hacen para ocasionarle problemas e incluso destruirle la vida a una persona —expresó con sobriedad.

Los presentes se mostraron rápidamente agraviados ante sus palabras, mientras sus padres, Izayoi e Inuyasha se mostraron apacibles. Aunque su atención se centró en Rin, quien no tenía idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

—No soy un hombre de escándalos, jamás le he dado importancia a lo que dicen unas cuantas hurracas sin vida propia —atacó abiertamente—. Pero últimamente se han enfocado demasiado en mi vida privada, a tal grado de incomodar a mi familia, y a la de la modelo con quien ustedes están aferrados en involucrarme.

»Están más interesado en crearse historias ridículas y sin fundamentos, en vez de darle importancia a lo que realmente importa —miró fijamente a Rin—. No pienso aclararles nada, pueden pensar lo que más les plazca. Pero si quiero hablar sobre algo que ha ocurrido, algo que afecta no sólo al mundo en el cual se desenvuelve la corporación de mi familia, sino porque es algo que ha mi esposa le interesa, y si le interesa a ella, me interesa a mí.

»Con el permiso que confirió a mí, Sōju Asano. Le informó el estado en cual se encuentra la modelo y actriz Sara Asano —expresó con voz nítida—. La hija del ministro, abandono ayer su trabajo en el evento de moda, al ser hospitalizada de urgencia por su grave problema con la bulimia, la cual atentó contra su vida.

»Sara Asano ha trabajado para nosotros como modelo e imagen de la empresa, y el ministro ha sido amigo de mi padre por más veinte años. Y es mi responsabilidad como promotor de la moda, que se de a conocer la situación en la que están siendo sometidas las modelos de nuestro país.

Observó a los presentes, los cuales se habían quedado callados, todo el murmullo insano se había apagado rápidamente, por lo tanto, continuó.

—Nuestra firma, ha decidido el hacer una campaña de concientización de los problemas alimenticios y de la imagen ideal impuesta por todos ustedes —arremetió—. Empezando con nuestro nuevo régimen de medidas para las modelos. A pesar de que es algo que ya teníamos efectuado desde hace cuatro años, se hará un reajuste, para contratar a modelos más saludables y menos «perfectas».

»Después, mi esposa y yo daremos a conocer los demás puntos que se harán presentes en la campaña —informó, mirándola directamente a ella. Rin tenía una suave sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos—. Y espero que, al salir de aquí, lleguen a sus casas a redactar lo que he informado y no la nota falsa del momento —hizo una pequeña pausa y les dio una sonrisa torcida—. Que disfruten la velada.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que algunos no eran del todos sinceros, pero eso poco le importaba.

Bajó del estrado y fue recibido por el abrupto abrazo de Rin, ya que el vestido no le permitió moverse como ella costumbraba.

La sujetó de la cintura, evitando que cayera en el proceso y aceptando que los cálidos brazos lo rodearan por completo.

—Estoy muy orgullo de usted —musitó dulcemente sobre su oído—. ¡Gracias, Sesshōmaru!

Él había tomado la decisión en la noche, después de haber escuchado la historia de Rin. De alguna manera, lo hizo para hacer sentir mejor a la susodicha, y para darle gusto a su madre, ante los chismes que habían perjudicado a su matrimonio las últimas semanas.

Pero en ese momento, por unos cuantos segundos, sus palabras le habían agradado, se había creído todo lo dijo.

En el momento en que lo abrazo Rin, sintió que su intención había sido verdadera.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1\. Discriminación por relaciones interraciales:** A pesar de que los jóvenes japoneses son más abiertos y menos juiciosos. Aun, hoy en día, se sigue presentando el rechazo, la negación e incluso el racismo ante que un japonés se relaciones con un extranjero. Incluso, los ataques a hijos de estas uniones siguen mostrándose hoy en día.

 **2\. El control sobre las figuras públicas:** Tanto Japón, como en otras entidades como Corea del Sur. Los actores, modelos, cantantes, ídolos y todo aquello que forme parte de la farándula, tienen una vida restringida y controlada. La gran mayoría de las agencias, representantes e inclusive sus propios fans, exigen que la vida de la persona en cuestión se dedique completamente en su ámbito, alejándolos de sus derechos como personas individuales.

Estos casos son muy comunes y se han hecho cada vez más notorios, por los problemas emocionales que llegan a presentar en los artistas, que han sido atacados por tener relaciones sentimentales, y los notorios problemas psicológicos que desarrollan estas personas, a tal grado de llevarlos a tentar con su vida.

Como ejemplo se puede poner el suicidio que cometió el vocalista principal de SHINee, y de un caso un tanto aislado de una Idol japonesa de dieciocho años que quedó embaraza, y la cual fue atacada por sus fans, por haberse relacionado sentimentalmente con alguien. Lo cual pone en juego su carrera con Idol.

 **3\. Estándares de belleza en gran parte de Asia:** Hoy en día se sabe que las exigencias en cuanto a la belleza en esos países son muy excesiva e irreales. Para ellos una piel exageradamente pálida, ojos grandes, cuerpos pequeños y muy delgados, son lo que ellos consideran como alguien «bello» y «lindo».

Aunque hoy en día, esto ha ido cambiado poco a poco en Japón, aun se sigue criticando el peso o la tonalidad de piel tanto en las mujeres, como en los hombres. Los cuales se implementan dietas absurdas que los llevan a graves problemas con la anorexia y la bulimia, y el consumo de artículos de belleza que han llegado a quemar o deformar tanto la piel y las facciones del rostro. Ni hablar de las operaciones faciales que son muy famosas en Corea del Sur.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

A que están sorprendidas porque actualice una semana después del otro capítulo, y sobre todo en un viernes. ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?

Ya en serio, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, o al menos esa es mi ilusión.

Quiero agradecerles a las personas que como siempre han estado apoyando, aunque sea un total silencio. Se les agradece muchísimo.

Y a mis hermosas niñas que siempre me dejan su lindo review, millones de gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar sus impresiones sobre el capítulo publicado.

Ellas son:

 **Floresamaabc, GabyInuTaisho, Sessh93rin, Cleoru Misumi, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, RenBellatrix, Maril Delgadillo, Kazamasousuke, Carmenjp, gina101528, Millyh Taisho, Zizlila, Tara Castillo, Mayuzz y Stella Aparicio Pereyra.**

 **¡Mil gracias, hermosuras de niñas!**

Como siempre, les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , y que pasen a checar los trabajos realizados por **La Rozeta**. Los links los encontraran en el perfil de mi fanfiction.

Me paso a retirar, no sin antes decirles que les deseo un bonito inicio de semana, que se divierta y se me cuiden mucho. Que quiero leerlas la próxima semana por acá.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

Al bajar del vehículo, no pudo evitar el quedar maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían. Ya que no era cotidiano ver una mansión de corte imperial como vivienda, y más al verla revestida de blanco por la espesa nieve, que estaba sobre el techo y algunos árboles.

Ese tipo de viviendas sólo se podía ver de dos maneras, ya fuera como museos o como vivienda de las personas más importantes de país, entre ellos el Emperador y sus ministros. Aunque también existía una excepción a la regla, la cual era los Tukusama.

Aun recordaba el inmenso fuerte de la cual era dueño su familia política, con ese imperioso y elegante castillo que era resguardado por los inmensos muros que lo cubrían como si de una fortaleza se tratara. Ni olvidar de los kilómetros de terreno que poseían, los cuales eran gobernadas por la misma naturaleza.

Tocó el interruptor que se encontraba al costado del gran barandal que protegía la propiedad. Esperando que le atendieran rápidamente, ya que no quería perder ni un poco del calor corporal que poseía hasta el momento.

— _Residencia Asano, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?_ —Se escuchó una cansada y vieja voz femenina.

—Buenos días, soy Rin Tukusama —se presentó—. La señorita Asano, ha requerido de mi presencia.

— _Adelante, señora Tukusama._

En ese instante, uno de los barandales se abrió, dándole el pase directo hacia la propiedad de Sōju Asano.

Avanzó por el camino marcado y perfectamente despejado, el cual le guiaba directamente hacia la casa principal.

A pesar de que andaba con su característica seguridad, la verdad es que se sentía un poco nerviosa. Ya que no esperaba que, después de dos semanas de lo ocurrido con Sara, fuera ella misma la que solicitó de su presencia.

Ella no la había podido ver durante la estadía en el hospital, ya que la modelo se había negado a recibir visitas, solamente fue el padre quien pudo entrar a verla. Y no la podía culpar, lo más seguro es que era el único apoyo que quería y necesitaba la joven mujer.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, mientras la mañana se abría paso, aunque de una manera lagañosa y friolenta. Consecuencias del clima invernal, que se había apoderado de casi toda la isla japonesa.

Tan rápido llegó al frente de la majestuosa vivienda, fue recibida por una mujer que podría ser igual o un poco más grande que Kaede, pero dicha ama de llaves carecía de la bondad que trasmitía su abuela.

—Buenos días, señora Tukusama —hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—Buenos días —la saludó de igual manera.

—Por favor, sígame.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y entró al recibidor, en dónde no tardó para deshacerse del calzado y de la pesada chamarra, la cual fue cogida y guardada por la encargada de la casa.

—Por aquí.

La mujer empezó a caminar con paso corto, pero rápido, lo que implicaba que después de tantos años de vestir kimonos, le dio dicha habilidad.

Tomaron rumbo por las amplias escaleras, las cuales daban a la segunda planta del recinto asiático. Y en dónde, seguro, se encontraba la habitación de Sara.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, el cual estaba decorado a la vieja escuela nipona, con aquellos hermosos jarrones, pinturas y adornos que habían embelesado su vista.

Se detuvo torpemente, al casi topar con la mujer que se había detenido frente a una de las habitaciones.

La anciana abrió la puerta corrediza e hizo una marcada reverencia hacia las personas que se encontraban dentro del cuarto.

—Buenos días, mis señores —habló parcamente—. La señora Tukusama, ya está aquí.

—Que pase —ordenó la aguardentosa voz de Sōju.

La mujer mayor se hizo a un lado, dándole el pase a la recamara de Sara, a lo cual asintió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

Y lo primero que sus ojos localizaron fue a Sōju y a Sara, los cuales estaban sentados en unas sillas totalmente occidentales.

Todo lo oriental que había visto desde la entrada, hasta la puerta corrediza de la habitación, se perdió tan rápido entró ahí. Todo era tan occidental, tan moderno y no le extrañaba, siendo Sara una mujer joven, que vivía más en la época actual que en las costumbres de su familia.

—Que gusto verla de nuevo, señora Tukusama —Asano se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, la cual besó como si de un caballero inglés se tratara.

—El gusto es mío, señor Asano —le sonrió al hombre.

—Mi estimada, me gustaría hablar un poco más con usted, pero creo que saldría sobrando en esta platica —las miró a ambas—. Así que me retiro, y cualquier cosa, estoy a su servicio.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió ante las atenciones del padre de Sara.

Asano se acercó a su hija, le dedico unas palabras y finalizo dándole un beso en la frente, ganándose así la tenue sonrisa de Sara.

—Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia para ambas y se marchó.

La puerta fue cerrada tras de ella y ahí quedaron las dos, sin saber que decir o hacer. No había duda de que, para ambas era incómodo después de las fricciones que llegaron a tener.

—Hola —se animó a saludar, aunque algo torpe.

—Hola —musitó Sara, con voz cansada—. Por favor, siéntate —le indicó la silla a su costado.

Accedió rápidamente y se acomodo en el asiento, sin apartar la mirada de Sara, la cual, a pesar de verse un poco mejor, había cosas que no podían recuperarse de la noche a la mañana.

—Muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación —agradeció haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante.

—No hay nada que agradecer, realmente quería verte —fue sincera—. Quería cerciorarme por mi misma, el que estuvieras bien.

—Bueno, no soy la mejor versión de mí, pero aquí estoy —sonrió dolida—. Estoy gracias a ti. Si tu no hubieras estado ahí, lo más seguro es que…

—Ni lo pienses —la detuvo tan rápido como sus palabras salieron—. Ahora sólo debes pensar en mejorar, ¿vale?

—Sí —se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Y para que soy buena? —Cuestionó animada.

—Bueno, primero que nada, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme y por haber estado al pendiente de mi —la miró con melancolía—. Y para pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Bueno, yo… —se frotó las manos entre si—. Estoy al tanto de que formas parte de un grupo que apoya a las personas como…yo… —pronunció con pesadez.

—Así es…

—Yo quisiera, bueno… —Relamió los cuarteados y pálidos—. Quisiera tomar mis terapias en ese centro de apoyo. Claro, apoyaré económicamente para que…

—Tranquila, no es necesario que pagues —le sonrió—. La ayuda es totalmente gratuita.

—Lo sé, pero… Yo quiero apoyar a la causa, me gustaría empezar por ahí.

—Bueno, entonces eso tendrías que hablarlo con los encargados de esa área —le informó.

—Lo haré —asintió positivamente.

—Me alegra el que te hayas animado a dar el primer y más importante paso.

—Un paso que he querido dar desde hace tiempo —aclaró Sara—. Rin, no sólo te hablé por eso. Lo que quiero de ti es algo mucho más personal.

—¿Qué cosa? —La miró extrañada.

—Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre mi problema —agachó la mirada—. Ni siquiera lo he querido hablar con mi papá, porque de alguna manera, siento que no entendería y terminaría culpándose más de lo que ya lo hace. Pero tú, por algún motivo sé que podrás comprender mi historia y cómo terminé así.

—Para mí sería un placer —la cogió suavemente de la mano y le sonrió—. Quieres empezar desde hoy.

—Si puedes, me encantaría.

—Bien, entonces te escucho.

—Pero ¿no quieres algo para beber? ¿ya almorzaste?

—Un café no estaría mal.

Luego de haber sido asistidas rápidamente, por una de las chicas del servicio de los Asano, Sara se dispuso a hablarle sobre su vida junto a Naomi, y cómo esta había influido en su totalidad en su estado actual.

Ella estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de platicas, ya que daba ese servicio a la asociación. Ya que esa era la primera y el más importante apoyo que se le ofrecía a las víctimas, para que pudieran ser escuchadas sin juicios, y así darles un tentempié antes de que entrarán en pláticas con el personal especializado, como psicólogos o psiquiatras dependiendo el caso.

—Yo jamás quise esto, nunca tuve ningún tipo de atracción por el mundo del modelaje, ni mucho menos de la actuación —comenzó a relatar con voz pausada—. Pero mi madre ya tenía planes para mí. Tal vez, desde el momento en que nací, ya tenía mi destino sellado.

—Así que entraste a este mundo por…ella —no tuvo el ánimo, ni las ganas de pronunciar el nombre de la mujer.

—Así es —respondió, mientras los delgados dedos jugaban torpemente con la manta que cubría sus piernas—. Yo no tuve opciones… No, mejor dicho, jamás peleé por lo que yo quería.

»Siempre fui sosa y débil, hacia exactamente lo que mi madre dictaba. Desde como hablar, comportarme, caminar y las decisiones que tomaba por mí —hizo una mueca llena de desolación—. Yo jamás lo vi mal, porque al final de cuentas, era mi madre. Por lo tanto, ella buscaría lo «mejor» para mi futuro. Esto se reforzó, por haber nacido en una familia conservadora y con tradiciones latentes a pesar del tiempo en que vivimos.

—Así que, simplemente aceptaste todo lo que ella dijo y dispuso.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué nunca lo hablaste con tú padre?

—Bueno, tenía miedo de incomodarlo con cosas sin importancia. O al menos, eso me decía mi madre —alzó la barbilla y la encaró—. Mi padre es un hombre muy importante y que siempre esta ocupado. Ser ministro es un trabajo pesado y que requiere de ellos casi en su totalidad.

—Hmm… —Se mantuvo en silencio, guardando su opinión.

André también era un hombre ocupado, de él dependía toda una empresa y un nombre que mantener latente y en lo más alto. En especial, al ser una empresa japonesa fundada por extranjeros. Pero a pesar de las presiones, de las responsabilidades, él jamás la descuido, nunca le faltó en los momentos más importantes de su vida.

No sabía como nombrar la actitud de su padre, si cómo alguien con el instinto paterno demasiado desarrollado o simplemente un cursi de primera. Cual fuera la verdad, no podía estar más agradecida de haber tenido a un padre como André.

—Aparte, mi padre jamás cuestionaba nada. Él creía que, por estar en manos de mi madre todo iría bien —los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Y yo también lo creí. Después de todo, ninguna madre haría algo para dañar a sus hijos, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta—. Que equivocada estaba.

—Sara… —la nombró y la agarró de la mano, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo—. Si aún no estas…

—No. Quiero hacerlo, por favor —le pidió suplicante.

—Bien —asintió sin poner ni un sólo, pero.

—Así que, desde muy pequeña viví bajo las cámaras. Les tuve mucho miedo durante mucho tiempo, ya que detestaba ser el foco de atención de tanta gente que ni conocía. Pero no tenía otra cosa que soportarlo, y no hacer enojar a mamá.

»Me acostumbre, y de alguna manera no era tan malo. Me tenían consentida y mimada, como una princesita de cuento de hadas —paró abruptamente. Frunció el ceño y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. Pero todo cambió cuando entre a la pubertad.

»Mi madre empezó a cuidar obsesivamente mi comportamiento y mi alimentación —suspiró amargamente—. Es cuando todo se volvió un infierno para mí, ya que me limitó de absolutamente todo.

—Bebe un poco, te hará bien —le ofreció la taza de té.

Sara la cogió un tanto débil y dio un par de tragos al cálido líquido, el cual desprendía el agradable aroma de hierbabuena.

—Fue muy complicado, porque una presión nueva se cernió sobre mi espalda. Mi padre le exigió a mi madre el que redujera mi productividad y que dejará que me centrara en la escuela —hizo una pequeña pausa, y volvió a mirarla—. Él dijo que no dejaría que siguiera en ese mundo, si no atendía mis deberes estudiantiles y realizara una carrera extra, como un sustento o algo así.

—Así que tuviste que dividirte en dos —habló con seguridad.

—Sí —sonrió menguadamente—. En un principio había creído que podría librarme un poco de las intenciones de mi madre, y poder vivir una vida «normal». Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Entiendo —asintió, al saber lo que quería expresarle.

—Pero no fue así —respiró y exhaló con fuerza. Continuó hablando—. Mi madre no cedió nada, simplemente me obligó a dar más de lo que podía. Aparte, sus cuidados eran tan excesivos. No podía creer que, a mis doce años me vía como todo, menos como una niña.

»Así fue mi vida, hasta que termine la universidad —hizo una pausa y la miró avergonzada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Espetó intrigada.

—Estudie administración de empresas —se animó a responder—. Y fue ahí en dónde conocí a…

En ese momento cayó en cuenta, del cambio de actitud tan repentino. Mostrándose un poco incomoda, de sólo tener que mencionar el nombre de Sesshōmaru.

—Lo sé —le miró enternecida—. Me enteré de que cursaron en la misma universidad.

—Sí…

—¿Fue ahí en dónde te enamoraste de él?

—Sí, digo… No —su cara era la viva representación de la confusión—. Me gustó, y mucho. Y yo jamás había tenido…bueno, nunca he tenido novio.

Ese momento sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada en todo el cuerpo, ante la impresionante revelación.

Ella estaba al tanto que la vida personal de Sara era tan íntima y secreta, y no le extrañaba, porque había sido manejada celosamente por Naomi. Pero había creído que, en algún momento, debió haber experimentado un romance secreto, haber salido con chicos que se sintieran atraídos hacia ella.

Ahora tenía curiosidad y quería cuestionarle si seguía siendo virgen. Sin embargo, prefirió callarse y no entrar en temas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella estaba tratando de expulsar.

—Yo jamás había sentido atracción hacia ningún chico, porque mi vida no me había permitido el socializar, mejor dicho, de ver a los que me rodeaban —volvió a frotar las manos con nerviosismo—. Pero él no es alguien que pase precisamente desapercibido.

—Lo sé —no tuvo más que aceptar lo obvio.

—Yo pude haberme guardado mi interés por él, y no contarle a nadie. Pero tomé la peor decisión de mi vida…

—Se lo contaste a tu madre…

—Tan rápido que se lo mencione, ella se volvió insoportable. Fue como si todo lo que ya me había orillado hacer no hubiera sido suficiente —mordió su labio inferior—. Ella me dijo, que me convertiría en la futura señora Tukusama.

»En un principio lo tomé como un acto benigno, siendo la primera vez en que se interesaba en algo que yo deseaba o quería —negó con su cabeza levemente—. Fui la mayor estúpida al creer semejante tontería, pero fue mucho peor cuando yo empecé a creerme todo lo que me decía.

—Nunca lo amaste, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió avergonzada—. Durante años creí que sí, por todas las cosas que me decía mi madre. Pero desde que te casaste con él, me di cuenta de que realmente se había convertido en una obsesión ajena —carraspeó un poco su garganta—. Hasta la fecha, desconozco la raíz de la obsesión de mi madre.

 _¡Oh! Si ella supiera._

Ella podría decirle en ese mismo instante, el verdadero motivo, la frustración con la que cargaba Naomi. Sin embargo, no valía la pena abrir una herida de por sí ya grande.

Lo mejor era que Sara, jamás se enterara de que Naomi se casó con Sōju por despecho, por la rabia de no haber conquistado a Inu No Taishō.

—Aunque la verdad, no es algo que realmente me importe ahora —le garantizó con sinceridad.

—Supongo que es mejor no hondar en algo que ya no importa.

—Así es, aunque eso fue lo que trajo el quiebre de todo —el semblante de Sara se ensombreció.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mi madre perdió toda cordura, cuando ustedes terminaron casándose —apretó sus manos en puños, haciendo que sus venas y huesos se marcaran aun más—. Y toda esa frustración recayó en mí.

»Comenzó a insultarme a diario, diciéndome que era poca mujer, fea, obesa y tantas palabras cargadas de odio, logrando que me sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era —el llanto se hizo presente—. Y todo se torció insanamente.

»Si antes comía poco, me orilló a consumir mucho menos que antes. Sólo verduras y agua, ni siquiera podía tocar una manzana porque me haría engordar —se limpiaba constantemente las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas—. Me tenía restringida de casi todo, y si llegaba a comer algo que no estuviera en su plan alimenticio, me hacia vomitarlo.

 _¡Oh Dios!_

Exclamó por sus adentros, al darse cuenta de que el caso de Sara era mucho más trágico y horrible de lo que había creído.

 _Naomi Asano fue la que la obligó a convertirse en bulímica._

—Odio vomitar, es una sensación tan asquerosa y horrible —sus ojos eran prácticamente agua y todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no era precisamente del frío—. Pero había veces en que sentía que me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que me escondía y comía chocolates, dulces o cualquier cosa que mantuviera estable, pero tenía que vomitarlo a los cinco minutos. Lo hacía porque tenía miedo de que ella se enterara y me obligara hacerlo frente a ella, mientras me insultaba.

»Después me obligó a tomar laxantes cada tercer día —viró a verla—. Y eso fue lo que terminó llevándome al estado en el cual estoy ahora.

El silencio las reinó de golpe, dejándoles un amargo sabor de boca a ambas, aunque era más que obvio que la más afectada era la propia Sara.

Ella no podía creer la carencia de empatía y humanidad por parte de Naomi, al haberle provocado semejante daño a su propia hija.

 _¡A su única hija!_

Durante mucho tiempo creyó que el caso de su madre era algo aislado, que era una entre un millón. Pero ahora, se había dado cuenta que no era así, que había madres tan desnaturalizadas como lo fue Ukyo Ueda.

No pudo evitar el acercarse a la frágil mujer y abrazarla, tratando de al menos ser un pequeño consuelo entre tanta angustia, dolor y odio que debía estar sintiendo la joven mujer.

Sara no se negó, al contrario, se aferró a ella de manera débil, pero lo hizo y se desahogó. Lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron lagrimas por derramar.

—Lo siento tanto —se disculpó repentinamente—. De seguro tienes un día muy ocupado y yo te estoy quitando el tiempo.

En eso recordó que hoy era el gran día, ese en dónde presentaría por tercera vez el proyecto que tanto deseaba que se publicara en la revista, para la cual había estado trabajado desde hace nueve años.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —le aseguró.

Cogió a la modelo de los hombros e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Gracias por haber confiado en mí, y por tomar la decisión de salir del problema que te agobia —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más—. No estás sola, tienes a tu padre y a mí para apoyarte.

—Gracias… —musitó suavemente—. Muchísimas gracias, Rin.

Volvió a abrazar a la mujer, con todo el cariño y la suavidad que ella se merecía, que siempre se había merecido, pero se le había negado por el egoísmo de esa mujer.

Duraron diez minutos más hablando, informándole sobre la asociación, su manera en trabajar con los casos y los horarios que tenían. Y, sobre todo, en que ella ahora era su oyente base, para cualquier cosa ella necesitara desahogar fuera de las típicas terapias.

—Es hora de que me pase a retirar —le informó a Sara.

—Entiendo —sonrió lánguidamente—. Le diré al uno de los choferes que te lleven, no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde a tu trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, realmente eso me ayudaría mucho —se sentó de cuclillas frente a la chica y le tomó de las manos—. Hoy es un día importante para mí, y realmente estoy algo ansiosa.

—Me imagino —le sonrió—. Te deseo el mejor de los éxitos, Rin.

—Muchas gracias, Sara —se alzó y le dio un beso en la frente, ganándose así el sonrojo de la mujer—. Nos estamos viendo, y cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Bien, es hora de que me vaya.

—Rin…

—¿Sí? —La miró expectante a lo que fuera a decirle.

—Sobre Sesshōmaru…

—Tranquila, todo olvidado —le aseguró.

—No, no es sobre eso…

—¿Entonces? —Su curiosidad creció.

—Él es un hombre muy inteligente —alabó al albino con seguridad—. Se ha enamorado de la mujer correcta.

—¡Oh! —No pudo evitar el sonrojarse—. Gracias…

—Les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

—Gracias, Sara —le sonrió sinceramente.

~O~

Había llegado más temprano de lo que creyó, así dándole más tiempo para preparar la sala de juntas y calmar un poco el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella.

Irasue había checado por última vez su proyecto, y le dio luz verde tan rápido como lo terminó, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho dos semanas antes.

Sin embargo, era imposible no sentirse nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada, sobre todo, al conocer muy bien a los ejecutivos que regían la editorial, y lo cara dura, amargados, anticuado y machistas que podía llegar a ser.

Aun se cuestionaba el cómo Irasue, llegó hacerse del cargo directivo de la revista, en especial al ser una mujer con una educación y mentalidad feminista. Aparte de que la mujer no necesitaba de ese empleo, siendo la cabeza de la rama asiática de la corporación hotelera de su familia.

—¿Nerviosa?

Salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a Kanna, que estaba ayudándola con los preparativos de su presentación.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero… —Se detuvo y apoyó sus manos sobre la larga mesa ovalada—. Realmente no sé si sólo sea nervios o un conjunto de muchas cosas.

—Hmm… —Kanna paró y la miró con esos ojos tan profundos y oscuros—. No es para menos, esos hombres ya te han rechazado dos veces.

—Sí —torció la boca—, y temo que esta sea la tercera vez.

—¿Qué harás si se da esa posibilidad?

Observó detenidamente a su amiga, la cual jamás le daría un «todo saldrá bien», «no te preocupes, lo harás excelente» o un «no hay manera en que las cosas salgan mal».

Kanna era una persona demasiado pesimista, aunque de una manera bastante realista, ya que jamás dice las cosas con malicia, simplemente planteaba las dos caras de la moneda. Podría decirse que era alguien previsora y que le gustaba tener un plan de respaldo, por si las cosas no salían bien, y quizás esa era una de las cosas que más amaba Kohaku de su esposa.

—No lo sé —respondió desganada—, ni siquiera he pensado mucho en esa posibilidad.

—Hmm…

Su amiga ya no dijo nada y volvió a prestar atención a su trabajo, dejándola con esa sensación amargosa y desagradable.

A veces no sabía cómo terminó amistándose con una mujer totalmente opuesta a ella.

Luego de terminar de preparar el lugar, la hora se hizo presente y tanto los ejecutivos e Irasue se hicieron presentes en la sala principal del todo el despacho.

Los hombres se veían más viejos y mucho más antipáticos que antes, pero eso no fue suficiente para apagar su espíritu. Estaba totalmente segura del arduo trabajo que había realizado, y que los hombres se darían cuenta de su crecimiento, desde la primera vez que mostró su propuesta hasta ahora.

Así se dio inició a su exposición, ella hablaba y explicaba cada uno de los puntos importantes, mientras los hombres escuchaban y leían las carpetas que había entregado a cada uno de ellos. Mientras Irasue, se había limitado a observarla, ya que ella conocía a la perfección el contenido de los folders.

Permanecieron así por más de treinta minutos, entre su exposición y pequeñas dudas que habían nacido en momentos en los hombres, a los cuales les entregó las respuestas más seguras y satisfactorias que nunca había dado en su vida.

 _Ese proyecto se había convertido prácticamente en su sueño y vida_.

Al terminar, los hombres le pidieron unos minutos para debatir su decisión, dándole a ella un soplo de alivio, ya que también necesitaba un par de minutos, antes de saber el veredicto.

Se encontraba en su pequeño despacho al lado de Kanna, que había sido tan amable de llevarle una taza de té de manzanilla, para aliviar un poco la sequedad de su garganta, el frío de su cuerpo y la ansiedad que la poseía acérrimamente.

—Diste una exposición excelente —alabó repentinamente su amiga.

—¡¿En serio?! —Le miró asombrada.

—Sí —asintió suavemente—. Sí yo fuera alguno de ellos, ya tendría el sí en mi boca.

Parpadeó un par de veces, algo desconcertada por las palabras más positivas que había escuchado de Kanna, para enseguida sonreírle y abrazarla dulcemente.

—Gracias —musitó conmovida.

—De nada.

El teléfono de su oficina timbró y lo contestó tan rápido como pudo, así dándole entrada a la llamada.

—¿Sí?

— _Vuelve a la sala_ —le informó la inexpresiva voz de Irasue.

—Ok.

La llamada fue colgada y viró de nuevo hacia su amiga, la cual la veía sosegada, como ya era costumbre.

—Vamos.

—Sí —asintió la albina.

Al entrar a la sala, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de sofoco, ante la tensión que gobernaba el lugar. Algo que no le dio buena espina.

—¿Lista? —Cuestionó el más grande de los hombres y el inversionista mayoritario de la editorial.

—Sí.

—Bien —el hombre cerró la carpeta que tenía enfrente y centró toda su atención en ella—. Señora Tukusama, desde que usted puso un pie en esta empresa, demostró ser alguien con talento, y lo reafirmó al haber ascendido rápidamente en la empresa. Y estoy consciente que no fue por un capricho de Irasue, sino porque usted se esforzó hasta alcanzar al punto en cual se encuentra hoy.

»Sin embargo, considero que su talento es desperdiciado por su necedad, ante tópicos que a esta editorial no le interesa en lo más mínimo —informó sin miramiento alguno—. Me da lastima que este perdiendo su valioso tiempo, en un capricho insano.

Lentamente empezaba a escuchar aquella voz como un molesto zumbido, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la sangre recorría sus venas a mil por hora.

Las ganas de estallar estaban presentes, pero se estaba conteniendo, no quería parecer como una desquiciada y darle la razón a ese hombre.

—Debe entender que esta revista va dirigida para la gente que gusta del mundo del buen gusto y refinamiento, y nuestro propósito no ha cambiado y no cambiara en un futuro —fue directo—. No voy a permitir que ingresen un artículo que, nada tiene que ver con nuestro propósito. Si tanto empeño tiene de ayudar a esta gente, le recomiendo que vaya a una revista clínica.

No supo cómo, pero había tranquilizado su ira por unos instantes, lo suficientes para hablar civilizadamente con los hombres que tenía enfrente.

—Entonces, eso es un no.

—Así es, señora Tukusama —respondió el vicepresidente de la editorial.

—Esta decisión no iba a cambiar nunca, por muchas esperanzas que me dieran, ¿verdad? —Vio fijamente al viejo hombre.

—Así es.

—Es una mierda —masculló entre dientes, mientras se giraba para ya no ver a esos nefastos hombres.

—Le pido que module su vocabulario, señora —recalcó el «señora», como una reprimenda ante su poca educación y refinamiento.

—Hemos sido demasiados condescendientes con usted, no sólo por ser la mayor apuesta de Irasue, sino porque creemos en su potencial —adhirió otro, tratando de que la discusión no pasara a más—. No desaproveche la oportunidad, sólo por algo que no nos atañe.

—Que no les atañe —repitió con rabia. Giró hacia ellos y apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos—. ¿Pero en qué maldito mundo viven? ¿Qué tan desatendidos pueden llegar a ser?

»Este proyecto no es una maldita necedad, es una necesidad. Una la cual urge empiece a llegar a miles de consumidores, para que no comentan este error, para que no sigan existiendo más victimas —su ceñó estaba más arrugado que nunca, su mandíbula estaba tensa, y las ganas de golpear a alguien estaba latente—. ¡Maldición! Que tan ciegos deben estar, para no captar que esto puede pasarle no sólo a la gente de allí afuera —apuntó con su dedo hacia las ventanas de la sala—, sino también a sus familiares, ya sean esposas, hijos, nietos o cualquiera que están ligados a ustedes sanguíneamente. Por su maldita terquedad y negación a aceptar que son parte del problema, están condenándolos también.

—Señora…

—¡No! —Interrumpió al líder—. Creo que están al tanto de lo que ocurrió con Sara Asano. Modelo que ha sido la imagen de esta revista más de una vez, y que, por cumplir sus malditos estándares de mierda, ha tenido que sacrificar no sólo su salud, sino su propia vida, para dar la talla a las insanas exigencias de una sociedad tan podrida, y todo por culpa de personas como ustedes.

—Esta clase de moral, no cambiara nada —le aclaró el hombre mayor.

—Ni que lo diga, eso ya lo tengo más que claro —los miró a todos con desagrado y desilusión, a excepción de Irasue y Kanna que se encontraban presenciando todo—. Y lo peor de todo, es que de esta manera han criado a sus hijos —mencionó con una burla ácida—. Que desperdicio de seres humanos.

»Pero saben, esta bien. Esto es mi culpa, por ser crédula y estúpida —cogió el gafete que tenía guardado en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y lo aventó al centro de la mesa—. Se la pueden meter por dónde más les plazca, renuncio.

Cogió su saco que descansaba en su silla y salió del lugar encabritada, dando zancadas largas y pesadas, mientras trataba de controlar esas ganas de gritar y destruir todo a su paso.

Llegó a su despacho y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso y poniéndose el sacó y en seguida su pesada chamarra. En eso, la puerta fue abierta por Kanna, que de seguro la siguió tan rápido como pudo.

—Rin…

—Ahora no —le pidió lo más atenta que pudo.

—Rin —insistió la albina.

Viró hacia su amiga y la miró enojada, aunque no lo estaba con ella, con ella jamás lo estaría. Pero su ira no estaba para aguantar a nadie, no quería escuchar ni un sólo sermón.

—Kanna, no —le pidió.

Enseguida se hizo presente Irasue, la cual entró sin pedir permiso alguno, como era su costumbre, una que le pegó a ella.

—Sal —le ordenó a Kanna.

Kanna la vio y enseguida miró a Irasue, para enseguida obedecer y salir de la oficina, dejándola a solas con Irasue.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —fue directo al grano—. Mañana vengo a recoger mis cosas.

—Ya déjate del drama —habló con voz autoritaria.

Se detuvo frente a la albina mujer, que le impedía el paso hacia la puerta, que quedaba exactamente detrás de su suegra.

—No estoy molesta contigo —trató de sonar lo más apacible que podía—. Ahora, permíteme irme.

—No pensé que fueras una cobarde —golpeó con toda la intención—. La hija y esposa de los hombres más tozudos y orgullosos que conozco se deja llevar por los comentarios de un par de viejos retrogradas e ignorantes. Pensé que eras más que eso, Rin.

—No más Irasue —la encaró, tratando de ocultar su orgullo e ilusiones rotas—. Tres veces, y esta fue la que remató todo. Ya no hay nada por lo cual seguir, esos hombres y yo, no podemos trabajar a la par —la miró de abajo hacia arriba—. Aun me cuestiono ¿cómo es qué terminaron aceptándote?

—Por el mismo motivo por el cual deberías tragarte tus palabras y seguir peleando por tu trabajo.

—Irasue, tú no tienes nada que perder —decidió ser sincera—. Eres la directora creativa simplemente por hobby, te da igual lo que se plasme en la revista. Yo estoy aquí porque me he esforzado, para llegar al lugar al cual quiero alcanzar.

»Amo mi trabajo, adoró lo que hago y como puedo llegar a la gente sin necesidad ser la cara de la portada de cada quincena —sus ojos empezaron a aguadarse—. Quiero que mi palabra ayude, no sólo para mostrarle el color de la temporada, el vestido del verano, la tendencia para las jovencitas, sino para que sepan amarse y cuidarse como se debe, y que no sacrifiquen su salud por la idea insana de unas cuantas mentes retorcidas.

»Nunca lograré mi objetivo en este lugar, ya lo he entendido, y creo que tú ya lo sabías desde un principio —se talló los ojos, retirando las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir—. Te agradezco que creyeras en mí, que me apoyaras, incluso el que me estuvieras preparando para tomar tu lugar, pero yo no pertenezco aquí y esos infelices no me merecen.

Irasue se mantuvo callada, observándola de esa manera que le recodaba a Sesshōmaru, con esos ojos dorados que eran tan fríos y calculadores. No había duda de que eran madre e hijo.

—Mañana te doy mi carta de renuncia y recogeré mis cosas —le avisó—. Ahora si me permites, quiero largarme de aquí.

La albina se hizo a un lado y le dio toda la libertad que necesitaba para cruzar esa puerta y largarse una vez por todos, y ahora sería para siempre.

Había tomado la decisión, y eso no lo cambiaría ni el mismísimo Dios, de eso estaba más que segura.

~O~

No supo cómo, ni mucho menos el porque terminó frente a ese gran edificio, lo único que recordaba es que había salido de su área de trabajo y se puso a vagar, tratando de que la nieve y el gentío le hiciera olvidar un poco del enfado que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y ahora estaba ahí, abriendo las puertas del rascacielos en dónde trabajaba Sesshōmaru.

—¡Señora Tukusama! —La nombró la entusiasmada recepcionista.

—Hola —respondió con sequedad—. ¿Sabes si mi marido se encuentra en su oficina?

—Sí, señora. El señor tiene poco que volvió de su descanso.

—Gracias.

No esperó a que la mujer le dijera algo más, sólo se dirigió hacia las puertas del ascensor, las cuales se abrieron sin ni siquiera haber tocado el botón. Se adentró tan rápido salió la persona que estuvo en el interior y se fue hasta al fondo del solitario cubículo.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta llegar al último piso, en dónde se encontraba el despacho de Sesshōmaru.

Al salir del elevador, sintió la mirada de los trabajadores, pero por su semblante serio y agrio, ninguno se animó a saludarla. De esa manera, llegó directamente al escritorio dónde estaba la secretaria de su esposo.

—¡Señora! —La mujer se puso de pie de golpe.

—¿Está dentro? —Espetó directamente.

—Sí —asintió dudosa.

—Gracias —agradeció, y sin pedir permiso alguno, entró al despacho.

Tan rápido puso un pie dentro, miró al albino que estaba sentado, con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a su oreja, hablando con su característico tonó imperioso, pero con los intensos orbes ámbares sobre de ella.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta una de las sillas, en dónde le importo poco tirar su bolso y la pesada y húmeda chamarra. No le preocupaba enfermar, ya que las instalaciones contaban de una admirable calefacción.

Avanzó hasta llegar frente a él, lo apartó del escritorio al echar la silla hacia atrás, ganándose así la altiva ceja izquierda y esa mirada interrogante. Pero ella sólo se limitó en echarse al piso y esconderse en el pequeño hueco del escritorio.

No quería interrumpir la llamada, y tampoco sabía que decirle al hombre, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió a su estúpido cerebro.

Abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro sobre sus rodillas, tratando de la manera más sobrehumana posible de evitar llorar, aunque las ganas la invadían. A pesar de eso, lo evitaba tanto como podía, no quería hacer un mal habito el ponerse a chillar como mocosa de cinco años cada vez que estaba con Sesshōmaru.

Lo más seguro era que el hombre ya estaba fastidiado de su comportamiento debilucho y miserable. Totalmente diferente a la Rin, que lo acostumbró a ver desde un principio.

A pesar de que su personalidad era aguerrida, decidida y altanera, no podía evitar el mostrar que también era humana y que tenía debilidades, las cuales jamás debió haber mostrado al hombre que podía sacarle ventaja fácilmente. Sin embargo, eso ya no le importaba. De alguna manera, Sesshōmaru le ofrecía la posibilidad de llorar hasta agotarse y no ser juzgada, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

—Rin —la llamó la sedosa y gruesa voz.

—No me haga caso, usted siga en lo suyo —murmuró, aunque estaba segura de que él hombre entendió claramente sus palabras.

—Rin —volvió a llamarla.

Apartó su rostro de sus piernas y se encontró no sólo con la grande y cálida mano, sino con el albino sentado de cuclillas, esperando que aceptara su solicitud de salir de ese hueco.

No quiso hacer ningún drama y aceptó la ayuda, sujetó la mano del hombre y éste se alzó y la ayudo a salir del pequeño espacio y erguirse frente a él.

Sesshōmaru la sujetó de la barbilla y la examinó con esos ojos que parecían saberlo todo de ella, con tan sólo mirarla de esa manera. Y estaba segura de que él ya sabía el motivo de su presencia y de su actitud.

—Yo… —Trató de informarle lo que había sucedido, pero él se lo impidió.

—No se esfuerce —le pidió—. Hágalo cuando se sienta mejor.

Observó detalladamente ese rostro, detalle tras detalle; desde los depredadores ojos ámbares que estaban enmarcados por las espesas pestañas y esas cejas perfectamente delineadas, para enseguida ver la perfilada nariz y así descendiendo hasta los delgados y suaves labios que eran el mejor manjar que había probado en su vida.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente hermoso?_

 _Sí ellos tuvieran hijos, ¿serían igual de perfectos que él_?

No supo el porque se cuestionó tal cosa de la nada y tan de repente, tanto que sintió como sus mejillas se calentaron cómo si de dos biscochos recién hechos se trataran.

Abrazó al hombre y hundió su rostro en el torso cubierto por las ropas, que desprendían el aroma tan característico de su esposo. Esa mezcla de la más pura masculinidad y la fragancia favorita de Sesshōmaru. Así respirando profundo y llenándose las fosas nasales de tan agradable olor.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes se percató de que estaba llorando, no supo cómo y por qué, pero sus lágrimas ya se derramaban sobre su rostro y se perdían en las finas telas de la camisa y el chaleco de su marido.

Sintió como el hombre la hizo retroceder y, como las grandes y poderosas manos masculinas se anclaron en su cintura, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros, para sentarla sobre el escritorio, su puesto favorito en esa oficina.

Sesshōmaru se apartó de ella, sólo para cogerla de la cara con ambas manos y así limpiando los insistentes lagrimones que se escapaban de sus lagrimales.

La vio fijamente, de esa manera que a muchos lo tomarían como una manera de intimidación. Pero con ella era distinto, esa mirada le trasmitía tanta tranquilidad y seguridad, una que jamás había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre.

—Ya no llore —le susurró—, no se lo merecen.

—Lo sé… —Sonrió sutilmente, volviendo a sonrojarse como una mocosa.

—Bien —asintió y le entregó un fino pañuelo blanco—. Tengo que ir a checar algunas cosas, mientras manténgase aquí y relájese. ¿Quiere algo?

—Chocolate caliente —pidió suavemente.

—Pediré el que se lo traigan.

—Ok —asintió con su cabeza.

—Ya vuelvo.

Sesshōmaru deposito un corto y suave beso en sus labios, sin importarle su desastroso rostro lleno de lágrimas y su mocosa nariz.

Se apartó de ella y tomó camino hacia la salida del despacho, dejándola completamente sola, en ese sitio que representaba totalmente a su esposo.

Se incorporó y se sentó en la gran silla, sintiendo la poca calidez que aun le quedaba y lo giró hacia la dirección de la inmensa ventana, que era ligeramente golpeada por los copos de nieves que seguían descendiendo hacia la ciudad.

No sabía porque razón, ni tampoco se iba a desvivir por saber el motivo del porque había recurrido a Sesshōmaru, y no a su padre o Hakudōshi como era su costumbre.

Al menos, en ese amargo día, no quería seguir dudando y sólo se dejaría llevar por lo que su instinto le dictara, y lo que quería era a Sesshōmaru.

Luego de haber recibido una inmensa taza de chocolate caliente con un par de brownies de chocolate con trozos de cacahuates, y haberse comido el aperitivo con tal gusto que, hasta se había olvidado del drama, habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que el albino partió de la oficina.

No le faltaron ganas de coger el teléfono y llamarle a la secretaria, para que le diera razón de su esposo, incluso de levantarse e irlo a buscar por su propio pie. Pero sus ideas se desvanecieron, al momento en que Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral de ésta.

—¿Mejor? —Cuestionó, al darse cuenta de que se había terminado la bebida y los postres.

—Sí.

—Bien —asintió, mientras empezó a guardar algunas cosas en el escritorio y apagó el ordenador—. Agarre sus cosas, vamos a salir.

—¿A dónde?

Los intensos iris bañados en oro la miraron, como diciéndole que no cuestionara y sólo obedeciera.

Y de alguna manera, prefirió no insistir y hacerle caso, así que se levantó y fue hacia su bolso y chamarra, que habían sido acomodados por la amable secretaria de Sesshōmaru.

Se puso la chamarra, al ver que su esposo se estaba colocando su abrigo, así que no perdió tiempo y se la terminó de abrochar y cogió su bolso con una de sus manos.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Sesshōmaru no dijo más y la cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus gruesos y largos dedos con los suyos, y la hizo andar hacia la salida del despacho.

Ahí se encontraron con la amable secretaria, la cual parecía haberlos estado esperando desde hace un buen rato.

—Señores —los vio a ambos.

—Por ningún motivo se te ocurra llamarme —advirtió a la mujer, la cual ya parecía acostumbrada a la manera tan osca de hablar de Sesshōmaru—. Cualquier cosa que suceda, te comunicas con el señor Inu No Taishō o Inuyasha. ¿He sido claro?

—Sí, señor —asintió al instante—. Que les vaya bien —se dirigió a ambos y les dedicó una reverencia.

Ella sólo asintió antes de ser guiada por Sesshōmaru, siguiéndole los pasos a tropezones, hasta que entraron al elevador.

Lo miró de reojo, como si con ello pudiera saber que era lo que tramaba el hombre, pero se rindió. No se sentía con ganas de averiguar nada, cualquiera que fuera el plan de Sesshōmaru, ella lo aceptaría.

~O~

—Rin —la llamó Sesshōmaru.

Separó pesadamente sus parpados y se encontró con su marido, que había abierto la puerta del copiloto y estaba esperando a que ella despabilara.

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida, lo único que recordaba fue que, habían subido al lujoso automóvil de su esposo, y que éste dio rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Ella no había cuestionado hacia donde se dirigían, sólo se limitó a mirar el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba el recorrido, que estaba tupido de frondosos arboles revestidos de blanco, hasta que simplemente perdió conocimiento de todo.

—Hemos llegado —le informó Sesshōmaru, mientras la cogía de la mano y la ayudaba a salir del coche.

Al salir sintió el golpe helado de la brisa nocturna, la cual le informaba que el recorrido había sido bastante extenso. Pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino en el lugar en dónde se encontraban.

 _¡El castillo!_

Gritó por sus adentros, mientras veía la esplendorosa estructura cubierta de nieve y a los ancianos mayordomos que se encargaban de la propiedad.

 _¿Cómo se llamaban?_

 _¡Oh sí! Myōga y Tōtōsai._

—Vamos —la hizo avanzar al colocar la pesada mano sobre su espalda.

—Bienvenidos sean, mis señores —dijeron los dos hombres en coro.

—Gracias —contestó dudosa, aun no se creía que estaban en ese lugar.

—El equipaje —Sesshōmaru ordenó con simpleza.

—Si, mi señor —respondió el hombre bajito y regordete.

Cuando ingresaron a la acogedora mansión japonesa, se sintió aliviada, el calor, el aroma y la serenidad que reinaban en ese lugar, fue suficiente para entender porque Sesshōmaru la trajo a ese lugar.

Fueron dirigidos hacia la habitación por Myōga, que cargaba las sencillas maletas, las cuales le informaban que no sería una estadía larga. A lo mucho, durarían el fin de semana, pero no pasaría a más y ella lo comprendía.

Al quedar solos, su esposo le dijo que el baño ya estaba listo, que se duchara antes de bajar a cenar, a lo que ella obedeció. Mientras él se había retirado de la recamara con celular en mano. Lo que le hizo suponer que tenía algunas cosas que atender, antes de centrarse en lo que fueran hacer en dicho lugar.

Luego de que ambos se dieron sus respectivos baños y bajaron para cenar la deliciosa comida hecha por la cocinera de la majestuosa casa. Ahora se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación, ya era tarde y de alguna manera ambos se sentían cansados.

Sesshōmaru había manejado por más de seis horas y aparte tuvo que haber arreglado todo tan de prisa por su obvia ausencia. Mientras ella estaba cansada física y mentalmente, lo de Sara y lo que había pasado hoy en su trabajo, terminaron por agotarla por completo. Y por ello agradecía la decisión que había tomado su marido.

Ella ya se encontraba acostada en el grande y mullido futón, que le parecía muchísimo más acogedor y caliente que cualquier cama en la cual se había acostado en su vida. En cuanto Sesshōmaru, se encontraba frente a la pequeña mesa y una pequeña lampara alumbraba la habitación.

Admiró detalladamente cada musculo de la ancha espalda, que se marcaban sobre el yukata gris que vestía su esposo, y como el sedoso y largo cabello caía pesadamente sobre ésta y los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, sin la necesidad verla. Era obvio que le había calado su mirada.

—Mis pies están helado —trató de sonar divertida.

—Ya termino.

—Sip.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el albino apagó la lampara y se encaminó hacia el futón, tomando lugar a su costado.

Ella no tardó ni un sólo segundo para acurrucarse al masculino cuerpo, enredando sus piernas con las de él. A lo cual, el albino no se opuso, simplemente dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera y la cubrió con sus protectores brazos.

Así duraron por un par de minutos, bañados por la oscuridad, escuchando sus respiraciones pausadas e incluso, los latidos de sus corazones eran perceptible, al menos para ella lo era, que estaba pegada al pecho del albino.

—Sessh…

—¿Hmm?

Alzó su rostro para encontrarse con el agraciado rostro masculino y esos ojos que la hipnotizaban con arrasadora facilidad.

—Gracias —musitó conmovida.

—Duerma, Rin.

—Sip.

Se acurrucó nuevamente a su esposo, que, en una acto meramente insólito y agradable, le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Hasta mañana —dijo él.

—Hasta mañana… —dijo ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis hermosas señoritas y señoras!**

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, aprovechando la racha de la sublime inspiración que me entró tan sólo entrando el año. Creo que empecé con el pie derecho, y supongo que eso es una buena noticia tanto para mí, como para ustedes.

Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, que quiero darles paso a mis acostumbrados agradecimientos del capítulo anterior.

Cómo siempre, a cada una de las personas que siguen la historia y lo leen tras la sombra, quiero agradecerles por regalarme un poco de su tiempo.

Y a mis nenas que siempre me dejan su hermoso comentario, hoy más que nunca me han conmovido a mi agrio corazón. Sus palabras simplemente me hacen sentir dichosa, al saber que he podido llegar a cada una de ustedes, ya sea por mi estilo o por el desarrollo que le he dado a los personajes.

No saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que he podido llegar a cada una de ustedes de diferente manera y al mismo tiempo de igual manera.

Tengo al grupo de lectoras más hermosas y divinas que un escritor puede desear, enserio que sí. Y cómo siempre, ellas son:

 **LilisTaisho, MinaaRose, floresamaabc, Mayuzz, Kazamasousuke, Stephanie.Z (** ¡fuieste el comentario 550! **), Maril Delgadillo, Pinky's, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, Zizlila, Carmenjp, Sessh93rin, gina101528, RenBellatrix, Cleoru Misumi, Conchita D, GabyInuTaisho, Alambrita, frikireader, Stella Aparicio Pereyra, TraviesaK64 y Ozebelly.**

 **¡Las amo a todas!**

Recuerden que si desean amar más a esta parejita tan hermosa como es el SesshRin, les invito a formar parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado**. Y que se den un paseo por las plataformas en donde **La Rozeta** nos deleita con su hermoso arte. Los links están en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Les deseo que pasen un bonito inicio de fin semana, que se me cuiden mucho y que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo veintinueve**

Llegó un momento en que sintió su cuerpo totalmente limitado de cualquier tipo de movimiento. Su tronco era abrazado con estreches y firmeza, sus piernas estaban enredadas con otras de manera melosa, uno de sus brazos estaba inmovilizado, podía sentir el cosquilleo que lo gobernaba en plenitud, mientras el otro, era lo único que tenía libre de esa aprensiva y cálida prisión.

Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia, para encontrarse con una oscuridad tenue, lo cual le avisaba que el alba estaba alzándose sobre la vivienda, aunque pintaba a ser un inicio lagañoso y opaco por el frío clima que regía la comunidad.

Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se estabilizó y podía ver con claridad en el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Su mente se refrescó rápidamente y le recordó el motivo por el cual se hallaba allí, y que dicha razón era la que se aferraba a él, como si de una pequeña sanguijuela se tratara.

Descendió su visión hacia la persona que se había presando de él, como si en eso se le estuviera yendo la vida misma.

La melena achocolatada estaba algo descolocada de su típica trenza nocturna, ya que varios mechos se habían liberado de su agarre, y los cuales se acoplaron perfectamente sobre el rostro de la mujer.

Con su mano libre, empezó a retirar el cabello y se topó con el rostro adormilado de su esposa, la cual parecía estar en el tercer o cuarto sueño. Y eso no le sorprendía, si algo había descubierto de esa mujer, es que era una dormilona de primera categoría.

Al terminar con su tarea, se encontró con las delineadas cejas negras, con esas largas y tupidas pestañas, seguidas de la pequeña y respingona nariz que estaba coloreada de rojo, al igual que las mejillas, aunque una estaba más pigmentada que la otra, por estar apoyándose sobre su brazo y, al final, se fijó en esos carnosos labios que tenían esa suave y dulce tonalidad rosácea.

 _Incluso dormida se veía de porcelana._

Acarició con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de la mujer, delineando la agradable simetría que ésta poseía, como la muñequea más hermosa y perfecta que jamás se había creado en la vida.

Su pulgar se detuvo en el labio inferior, separándolo un poco del posterior, de tal manera, que la idea de besarla lo invadió con muchas más fuerzas, aunque no lo haría.

La contempló por un par de segundos, cerciorándose de que en el trascurso de la noche no hubiera llorado y que él no se percató de ello.

Pero no había rastro de que eso hubiera pasado, lo cual le daba la grata sensación de que la mujer realmente había caído rendida y que se dejó vencer ante el cansancio y el sueño que tanto le exigía la mente y el cuerpo de su testaruda esposa.

Él esperaba que su estadía en ese lugar tan alejado de la ajetreada ciudad fuera suficiente para calmar la decepción, la rabia y la tristeza que se habían apoderado de la mujer.

Rin había acumulado tantas cosas las últimas semanas, y lo que había pasado en la editorial, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sin embargo, su acción fue algo que no nació espontáneamente, porque precisamente él, no era ese tipo de personas. Había planificado esa ida la vieja fortaleza sí o sí, sin importar si el resultado hubiera sido positivo o negativo, que terminó siendo este último.

Y quizás no había sido sólo para apartar a Rin, de ese ambiente tan negativo que la estuvo consumiendo últimamente, sino porque él también necesitaba un descanso de tantas cosas que rondaban su cabeza, y las cuales no podía contener, ni mucho menos descifrar.

 _Todo era por culpa de ella._

Rin era la única culpable de la situación en la cual se encontraba ahora y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, velando y protegiendo a su «tormento».

 _¿Cómo había terminado así?_

No tenía la menor idea de cómo había pasado de ser de un matrimonio de papel, a uno que…

 _¡Mierda!_

Gruñó por sus adentros, y estiró sutilmente el rozado labio inferior por impulso. A pesar de ello, la mujer ni se inmutó y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

 _¿En qué momento se torció todo?_

Cerró los ojos, destensó cada uno de sus músculos, respiró profundo, para enseguida exhalar pausadamente, volviendo a su estoico comportamiento.

Alzó los parpados y sus pupilas volvieron a fijarse en la mujer, esa que se había convertido en su esposa por un reglamento estipulado por ellos mismos, establecido en un contrato en dónde lo primordial era el bien material.

 _Ella quería un líder para la empresa de su padre._

 _Él quería ser líder de esa empresa._

Aun así, sabiendo cual era su objetivo en ese matrimonio, ellos habían fallado desde el principio, incluso tal vez desde antes de…

Él sabía que habían errado, tenía presente que las cosas no deberían ser así, pero desconocía que era lo que los llevó a perder el rumbo. La razón por la cual eran todo, menos los socios que se suponía debían ser.

Ansiaba saber que era «eso» que lo cambió todo, y desde que momento todo se fue por el más profundo de los abismos.

 _¿Ella estará consciente de lo que ocurría entre los dos?_

 _¿Quizás ella si seguía en la batalla?_

 _¿Él era el único que estaba perdiendo en ese maldito juego?_

 _O tal vez, ¿ya había sido vencido?_

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido, perdido, desvalido, y todo por culpa de esa mujer que ahora lo abrazaba, como si fuera el principal y el último ser importante para ella. Pero eso no era así, Rin no sentía nada por él, al igual que él no sentía nada por ella…

 _¿Verdad?_

Pegó su frente a la de Rin, miró a esos ojos que eran cubiertos por los parpados y las largas pestañas, mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaron en un cálido vahó. Y el único que era consciente de esa cercanía era él, siempre era el único que se daba cuenta. Tal vez, eso sería siempre así, hasta que la vida los consumiera, o peor, cuando el contrato llegase a su fin.

—Rin… —la llamó en un susurro.

Sin embargo, ella ni se inmutó, seguía perdida entre sueños, y, quizás, eso era lo mejor para los dos.

—Rin… —Volvió a llamarla.

Rin dejó escapar un largo suspiró, pero seguía durmiendo, ella no lo había escuchado.

—Rin —musitó—, ¿qué has hecho conmigo?

Pero no hubo respuesta, nunca la abría, porque su orgullo jamás le permitiría escuchar una respuesta. No. Más bien, nunca preguntaría estando ella en sus cinco sentidos.

Ya había perdido demasiado en esa guerra sin sentido, no se arriesgaría a perder lo más importante y valioso para él.

 _Su orgullo._

Se apartó y se zafó del demandante abrazo, algo que resintió la mujer, pero no fue suficiente como para despabilarla. Y dudaba mucho que eso pasara, ya que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, y esa mujer no tenía el alma de un madrugador.

Se liberó del futón, alzándose por completo, mientras movía su adormilado brazo, el cual empezó a cosquillear con más intensidad, dándole esa sensación desesperante y desagradable.

Ya era hora de que iniciara su día, por lo tanto, su cuerpo ansiaba su cotidiano café matutino. Esa era un buen comienzo para él, lo que pasaría después, eso ya sería decisión de la mujer que seguía ausente, perdida quien sabe en dónde, mientras se acurrucaba sobre las calientes colchas.

Luego de haberse arreglado y haber bebido su preciada bebida amarga, se había puesto al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en el recinto. Si bien, él no era alguien que estuviera interesando en lo que ocurriera en ese lugar, tenía claro que su padre le cuestionaría y buscaría información de viva voz.

Sin embargo, ese lugar era demasiado pacifico, nunca pasa nada nuevo. La naturaleza regía no sólo la fortaleza de los Tukusama, sino también a los pueblos aledaños a ella. La gente era muy sencilla y tradicionalista.

Incluso podía decirse que era un lugar con más ancianos que niños, y eso ya podía asegurar que era un lugar por de más tranquilo.

—Por cierto, joven Sesshōmaru —habló Myōga—. Hay nuevos cachorros.

—Hmm… —Miró al regordete y viejo hombre—. ¿No estaban todos esterilizados?

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y tragaron fuerte, mostrando miedo, un miedo que de alguna manera sólo le profesaban a él, uno que le ensanchaba el ego.

—Bueno, vera… —Tartamudeó Tōtōsai—. Por supuesto, se han esterilizado a todos los canes de residen en la propiedad. Pero, vera… —Se rascó la cabeza en plena calvicie—. Dile, Myōga.

—¿Yo? —Se apuntó nervioso—. Pero yo no sé nada…

Vio a los dos ancianos con hastió, a él no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia, al contrario de su padre, que parecía divertirse ante el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad estúpida del par de viejos.

—A mi me da igual —habló con notorio fastidio—. Sin embargo, Inu No Taishō se enfadará por su descuido.

—Joven Sesshōmaru —Myōga se acercó repentinamente hacia él—. No le diga, por favor. Es que en sí no fue un descuido —el hombre sudaba del nerviosismo.

—Encontramos a una perra a las afueras del recinto —Tōtōsai habló, recobrando su postura—. La abandonaron y estaba muy mal herida, aparte estaba preñada.

—Hmm…

—No podíamos dejarla ahí fuera, embarazada, herida, hambrienta y con este clima tan crudo —Myōga dramatizó las palabras de Tōtōsai.

—No es mi asunto —volvió a repetirse—. Aun así, le avisaré a mi padre.

—¿Avisarle qué?

—¡Señora! —Corearon los dos hombres.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó con radiante alegría—. ¡Amor! —Se acercó a él y lo cogió de la barbilla, dándole así un beso en los labios—. Esperaba que te quedarás más tiempo conmigo —dijo con un puchero.

La vio fijamente, esperando ver algún guiño burlón que le indicará su exagerada actuación, pero no encontró nada, sólo un brillo especial en los ojos marrones y una amable sonrisa.

Miró de reojo a los hombres que cuchicheaban entre sí, lo más seguro, comentando la manera tan abierta y nada «decorosa» con la cual se explayaba su esposa. Y no era para menos, para un par de viejos solterones que se quedaron con las memorias del siglo pasado. Aunque, hoy en día no era típico las demostraciones de «amor» entre una pareja frente a la demás gente.

—¿Durmió bien?

—Sí, mejor de lo que se lo puede imaginar.

—Hmm…

—Por cierto, ¿de que hablaban? —Pasó su mirada de él a los viejos, de los viejos a él.

—¡Oh, mi señora! —Se animó a hablar Myōga—. Hay una nueva camada de cachorros en el recinto.

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Todo salió bien para la mamá? ¿Puedo conocer a los perritos?

—Claro que sí, señora —asintió Myōga—. Cuando usted guste y disponga.

—¿Vamos, Sesshōmaru? —Le cuestionó entusiasmada.

—Desayunemos —fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

—¡Oh! —Tōtōsai golpeó la palma de la mano con su otra mano cerrada en un puño—. Enseguida coloco la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo Rin.

Ambos ancianos le ofrecieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a realizar sus deberes, junto con la cocinera que estaba en el interior de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien? —Espetó preocupada.

—Sí —se irguió tal alto como era—. Vamos.

—Sip —Rin lo cogió del brazo y avanzaron.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban sentados frente al _kotatsu_ que los cubría y protegía del frío. Aunque dicha cosa no era necesaria, pero se trataba de costumbres del lugar.

Ambos estaban degustando de los alimentos servidos, comían sin prisa y en un silencio agradable. Hasta que su esposa comenzó a hablar de algunas cosas, y terminó conversando de lo que había ocurrido ayer en el trabajo.

Él no había preguntado, para evitar el ver el decaimiento de ánimo de Rin. A pesar de eso, ella platicó con calma y no se mostró afectada, más bien, asimiló muy bien las cosas, o al menos eso parecía.

Por lo tanto, se había limitado a escuchar la historia vista desde la perspectiva de Rin, ya que él la conoció por parte de Irasue.

Después de haber dejado a Rin en la oficina, él había llamado a su madre para saber que había ocurrido, así que su progenitora le contó su versión de los hechos, con todo el dramatismo que le caracterizaba.

Ahora que lo escuchaba desde la voz de la protagonista, podía entender un poco mejor las cosas y cómo es que se sintió su esposa ante lo ocurrido.

La observó detenidamente, a tal grado de que dejó de ingerir sus alimentos, se había centrado solamente en escuchar a su mujer, mientras meditaba si debía o no interrogarla. Al final, prefirió alimentar su curiosidad.

—¿Qué harás cuando regresemos?

—¿A que se refiere? —Le miró curiosa.

—Supongo que después de haberles invitado a que se metieran tu gafete en dónde no se debe, dudo mucho que puedas volver a trabajar ahí —aclaró su punto—. Ni siquiera mi madre podría ayudarle.

—No pretendo volver, ni loca —sonrió levemente—. Y no porque ellos no me vayan a aceptar, simplemente tomé una decisión que debí haber tomado desde hace mucho.

—Ya veo.

—Creo que veré mis opciones —alzó los hombros despreocupada—. No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, mientras le veía fijamente—. ¿A caso le puede mantener a su mujer? —Rió—. Tranquilo, que tengo mi ahorradito para contingencias de este tipo.

—Sandeces —escupió ácidamente.

—Vamos, si que es amargado esposo mío —ella seguía riendo—. Yo sé que a usted no le puede mantenerme y darme una vida de reina.

 _Verdad._

Él no tendría ningún tipo de problema en darle una vida como toda una señora de su estatus.

Una mansión como hogar, un automóvil lujoso para trasportarla a todas partes que ella gustara, vestirla con las mejores marcas, comprarle las joyas más caras, incluso adquirir cualquier tontería que ella quisiera por muy banal e inservible que fuera.

 _Pero Rin no era esa clase de mujeres._

A pesar de que ella nació en un lugar lleno de todas esas cosas, André la educó de la manera más humilde posible. A tal grado, de haber formado a una mujer fuerte, independiente, emprendedora y sencilla.

Rin sabía conseguir y pelear sus propias batallas, eso se lo había mostrado tan rápido se hizo presente en su vida. Por lo tanto, Rin primero se mataría antes de convertirse en una atenida a la fortuna de su padre o a la suya.

Por lo tanto, había decidido el darle una inspiración, mientras ella se habría un nuevo camino en su carrera como redactora.

—Le propongo algo.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Preguntó curiosa.

—Necesito una representante para la campaña contra los problemas alimenticios —le informó—. Y mi mejor propuesta es usted. Podía tomarlo como un trabajo, mientras esta en busca de un nuevo empleo.

Las largas pestañas aletearon grácilmente ante el constante parpadeo de la mujer, mostrando como esa expresión de desconcierto pasó a sorpresa.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó contenta—. Yo más que encantada, eso sería un buen inicio.

—Cuando volvamos, hablaremos de ello.

—¡Sí! —Asintió entusiasmada.

En esos instantes, pudo afirmar que había acertado en haberse llevado a la mujer al recinto de su familia, para alejarla de la afanada ciudad, de la presión de la sociedad, del dilema de Sara, y sobre todo de lo ocurrido en la editorial.

En un principio había creído que llevarla en esa temporada no era lo mejor, ya que su esposa era más de disfrutar de coloridas primaveras y refrescarse del calor de verano. A pesar de ello, él tenía presente que su esposa se había enamorado de la morada, y que no importaba mucho la estación que fuera, ella gozaría del lugar de igual manera, y que éste le trasmitiría la paz que tanto necesitaba la atosigada cabeza de la redactora.

—¿Y qué haremos hoy? —Cuestionó intrigada.

—Lo que usted quiera.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —Espetó dudosa—. ¿Esta seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Rin —la llamó con fastidio, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

—Bien, bien… Esta bien —rió—. Después no quiero quejas, ¿vale?

Asintió levemente con su cabeza, no planeaba discutir, para después terminar cambiando de opinión. Había decidido el dejar que ella hiciera lo que más le paciera por ese día. Mañana ya sería otra historia.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, se habían dirigido hacia las instalaciones de las caballerías y el santuario de perros, en dónde fueron a ver a los dichosos cachorros que tanto habían entusiasmado a su esposa.

Al entrar al lugar, fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de canes, que se acercaron jadeantes, contentos y expectantes. Poca importancia les dio, pero no fue el mismo caso con Rin, que casi se ponía a saludar uno por uno a todos los perros.

Después del efusivo recibimiento de los canes, Myōga guío a la castaña hasta dónde se encontraba la perra con los cachorros. Y fue ahí en dónde pudo dar por validas las palabras de los hombres.

Rin mostró asombro y melancolía al ver el estado del animal, a pesar de que estaba siendo curada, no podía ocultarse lo mal que la habían tratado.

—¡Dios, pobrecita! —Rin no dudo en hincarse y acariciar la cabeza de la perra, la cual no se opuso a los cariños—. Pero ya esta mejor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora —respondió con una sonrisa el regordete hombre—. El veterinario ha estado viniendo a checarla, y también a las crías.

—Menos mal —la mujer volvió a centrar su atención la perra y la camada—. Todo va estar bien, preciosa. Aquí nada te faltara, ¿verdad? —Lo miró directamente a él.

Él sabía lo que la mujer quería conseguir, conocía perfectamente lo chantajista y manipuladora que podía llegar a ser.

Sabía que no sólo lo hacía para darle un hogar a la perra y a los cachorros, sino para librar a los hombres de cualquier represalia que pudieran obtener de Inu No Taishō.

—Hmm…

Rin rió ante su mutismo, uno que le daba la respuesta que ella quería, pero que por ningún motivo diría de propia voz, y menos en presencia del entrometido y metiche de Myōga.

Estuvieron un rato más en el santuario, hasta que la hora de la comida de la madre y de los cachorros se hizo presente. Así partieron de nuevo hacia la casa principal, mientras la mujer se decidía que harían ahora.

—¿Un paseo a caballo? —Cuestionó al aire—. No, no, no… Hay mucha nieve y no quiero que sufran los pobres caballos. Hmm…

Él sólo le miraba de reojo, esperando a que se decidiera, aunque empezaba a desesperarse. Tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar que ella decidiera al final de cuentas.

—El pueblo —musitó y se detuvo de golpe, orillándolo a que él hiciera lo mismo—. Podemos visitar el pueblo al que fuimos aquella vez, ¿qué le parece?

—Si eso quiere…

—Aunque…

—¿Qué? —La miró fastidiado.

—Ir al pueblo en su Lamborghini, no sería como demasiado. Digo, creo que ellos ya tienen bastante claro quienes son los ricos del poblado —comentó con gracia—. Aparte, el terreno no es nada favorable para un carro de ese estilo.

—Hmm… —no les dio importancia a las palabras de la mujer y retomó el camino.

—¡Oiga, no me deje atrás! —Grito enojada, y rápidamente le dio alcance.

Rin empezó a quejarse por su comportamiento y poco tacto hacia ella, algo que él seguía ignorando.

Así se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a la cochera de la vivienda. Encontrándose con tres ejemplares de jeep, siendo uno el que llamó la atención de la mujer.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó emocionada, rodeando el vehículo lentamente—. Es una _Wrangler Black Hawk_.

 _Oh sí, se le había olvidado que la mujer sabía de autos._

—Es preciosa —mencionó, mientras checaba los rines—. Vaya que mi tío tiene buen gusto —en eso levantó la mirada y se centró en él—. Ya veo de donde sacó su excéntrico gusto.

—Hmm…

—Señor —le nombró Tōtōsai—. ¿Van a salir?

—¿Las llaves?

Tōtōsai se acercó a él y le extendió las llaves de los tres jeeps, y rápidamente distinguió la de Wrangler de las otras. Ya que conocía las demás, y esa era una nueva adquisición de su padre. Y estaba más que seguro que sería el primero en usarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No más de dos meses, señor —dijo con cierta preocupación—. Esto desalentará a su padre.

—Como si me importará —expresó con acidez.

Cogió la llave y apretó el botón, haciendo que el doble pitido se hiciera presente y asustara a la mujer, que había estado más atenta observando el vehículo, que de la charla que mantuvo con Tōtōsai.

—¡Dios! —El ceño de la mujer estaba totalmente arrugado y la nariz respingada aleteaba enfadada—. No haga eso, avísame primero.

—Suba.

—¿Por…? —Rin se cruzó de brazos, esperando el que accediera a su reprimenda.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de jueguitos no iban con él, así que sólo se limitaría a hacer que la mujer se subiera al vehículo sí o sí.

Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y sin esfuerzo alguno, la alzó haciendo que la mujer no perdiera el tiempo y se presara de él divertida.

A pesar de su mujer era alta y de un peso acorde a las bellas y voluptuosas curvas que poseía, para él era como levantar una pluma. Y a pesar de que su propio pensamiento fuera algo exagerado, la verdad es que no hacia ningún esfuerzo para cargar a su esposa.

Llegó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió ipso facto, para enseguida sentar a la castaña en el asiento, como si de una malcriada mocosa de cinco años se tratara. Provocando así aún más la armoniosa risa de la mujer.

—¡El macho! —Expresó burlona.

—Sandeces.

Cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe y se dirigió al lado del piloto, con toda la intención de sacar de ahí a Rin, y así llevarla a la primera parada que la mujer deseaba hacer en su estadía en el recinto familiar.

~O~

Lo primero que hicieron, fuer recorrer las angostas calles y detenerse en casi todos los puestos que daban más vida al lugar. En donde su mujer, se dispuso a ver todo lo que llamó su atención, fuera o no a comprar la mercancía en sí. Aunque la mayor de las cosas que la mujer adquirió fueron montonal de dulces y postres, que de sólo verlo le provocó diabetes.

Siguieron así durante un largo rato, hasta que la tarde, el hambre y el frío los orilló a ir a un pequeño restaurante.

El lugar era sumamente acogedor y cálido, y como era esperar, estaba repleto de gente mayor, que hacían que el lugar fuera mucho más ameno y casi silencioso. Podía asegurar que los únicos «jóvenes» eran ellos dos.

Rin se veía contenta, más de lo que se había imaginado, hablaba de cualquier cosa trivial, o de anécdotas vividas, algunas con cierta gracia que provocaba que esos labios rosados se extendieran en una flamante sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba él, en un total silenció, dejando que ella se desenvolviera por completo, así siendo el único y receloso publico que se enfocaba en ella. Algo que le provocaba una sensación de un calor reconfortante que se había apropiado de todo su ser, con tan sólo verla así, con tan solo escucharla así, con tan sólo tenerla para él, total y exclusivamente para él.

 _Un jodido obsesionado y posesivo._

Un comportamiento de lo más desagradable e indigno de él, pero esa vez le importaba poco y se limitaba a expresar lo que sentía, al menos para si mismo.

—Me gusta sus ojos —confesó Rin, con una coqueta sonrisa.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Trató de no darle mucha importancia a su propia pregunta.

—Bueno —alzó los hombros y sonrió sutilmente—, no es que sea una novedad para mi el ver este color de ojos, pero… —Desvió la mirada, sus mejillas se colorearon aun más y se mordió el labio—. Los suyos son peculiarmente diferentes a los de sus padres, incluso a los de su hermano.

—¿Diferentes? —Indagó más, con el mero propósito de verla aún más apenada.

—Es decir —rió torpemente y lo vio fijamente a los ojos—. No lo sé, se me hacen más bonitos los suyos, que los de los demás.

—Hmm…

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, esperando a que ella dijera algo más o simplemente cayera ante su propia insensatez, por haber expuesto un gusto particular hacia él.

Por lo general, recibía todo tipo de cumplido por parte de Rin, aunque la mayoría de estos estaba totalmente implícita a lo carnal. Ella no temía a decirle lo que le gustaba de su cuerpo, lo que le gustaba que le hiciera cada vez que tenían sexo, incluso de provocarlo con comentarios o acciones en los lugares menos apropiados. Prácticamente, la palabra _pudor_ , no era algo que entrara en el vocabulario de la castaña.

A él no le molestaba en absoluto ese comportamiento, lo prefería mil veces a tener a una compañera mojigata, que no tuviera la seguridad de sus propias palabras y deseos. Sin embargo, lo que le causaba curiosidad, era como ella podía ser la mujer más liberar y segura de su propia sexualidad, pero cuando se trataba de cumplidos «simplones» y nada transcendentales, Rin parecía una chiquilla de diez años que estaba a punto de declarársele al niño que le gustaba.

 _Y también le gustaba esa Rin._

—Deje de verme —exigió con un puchero, mientras colocaba la mirada marrón en una dirección que no fuera la suya.

—La veo como siempre, es usted la que se hace ideas.

—Es un cretino, ¿lo sabía? —Lo enfrentó molesta.

—Eso he escuchado.

—Odioso —masculló entre dientes, para enseguida beber de su té.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado, por unos escasos segundos, evitando el que se diera cuenta de esos actos tan poco habituales en él, y que no le había regalado a nadie, sólo a ella, a pesar de que nunca se daría cuenta.

Después de tan curiosa platica y de haber terminado sus alimentos, se dispusieron a recorrer los pocos tramos del callejón de tiendas, en dónde fue más una caminata ociosa, que el ir para adquirir algo más.

A pesar de eso, no pudieron pasar desapercibidos por los habitantes del pequeño poblado rural. No sólo porque sabían de quien era hijo, ya que su familia era muy apreciada por los pueblos aledaños a la gran fortaleza, sino también por quien era acompañado.

Tenía claro que todos ya sabían que él, primogénito de Inu No Taishō Tukusama, había contraído matrimonio con la hija del mejor amigo de éste. Sino que dicha esposa, no tenia reparo alguno de cogerlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, de que, de vez en vez, ella se tomaba el «atrevimiento» de abrazarlo del torso, incluso de hablarle con tal intimidad obvia, y en ocasiones darle uno que otro beso ya fuera en el pómulo o en los labios.

Este comportamiento ya era habitual para él, pero para una cultura tan enrevesada y poco ortodoxa como la nipona, que les era más normal ver en una cadena televisiva como eyacula un virginal cuarentón por haber sido masturbado por una actriz porno, que ver a una pareja tomada de las manos, abrazándose o dándose un beso en público.

 _Japón era la ironía hecha país._

Aun así, no era algo que le importara mucho, simplemente gozaba de la abierta atención que su esposa le demostraba, sin importar si era una simple actuación o porque realmente le naciera hacerlo. Aunque esperaba que se tratara de esa última opción, muy en fondo deseaba que así fuera.

Luego de un rato de caminata, comenzó a nevar de nuevo, algo que le agradó a su mujer, que veía interesada como los copos caían a su alrededor, incluso como algunos golpeaban armoniosamente sobre su rostro sonrojado por el clima frío.

—Se me antojo un helado de cereza —comentó de la nada.

—Hmm…

—¿Eso es un no? —Espetó desilusionada.

—Dudo que encuentre una heladería abierta, y menos con este clima, Rin.

—No perdemos nada en investigar un poco, ¿verdad?

Y ahí estaban esos manipuladores y brillantes ojos, con esos iris que parecían el mismo chocolate derretido, que lo hacían perderse en la dulzura o su amargura, dependiendo del ánimo de su portadora.

Lo odiaba, no había otra palabra para expresar su molestia ante el domino que esa mujer ejercía en él, incluso para la cosa más ridícula.

 _Odiaba a Rin Lowell._

 _Despreciaba el poder que ella tenía sobre de él._

 _Detestaba en el hombre que se convertía estando a su lado._

—Haga lo que quiera…

—Gracias —agradeció con dulzura.

~O~

Luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en el pueblo, y de haber cumplido hasta el más innecesario capricho de su esposa, habían regresado al castillo para refugiarse de la helada ventisca que se había desatado de la nada.

Ta rápido llegaron, fueron recibidos por la calidez del castillo y de la cena que ya estaba esperándolos para ser servida, algo que ayudó para calentar a la friolenta redactora, que se quejaba de lo helada que estaba, y esa respingona nariz roja daba la razón a sus palabras, al estar completamente roja y mocosa.

Al concluir la cena, Rin se quedó platicando con los ancianos, mientras él había aprovechado para darse un relajante baño, que le ayudó a quitarse el poco frío que aun recorría su cuerpo, y liberar a sus músculos de cualquier tensión adquirida en ese día.

Después de haber terminado, Rin lo imitó y fue a bañarse, así dándole la oportunidad de atender algunas llamadas que tenía pendientes, antes de que ella lo reclamara para que le diera el calor que siempre le exigía cuando se acostaban a dormir.

Había bajado a la sala de té, que era la más tranquila y acogedora del lugar, para hacer su deber correspondiente. Le contesto algunos mensajes a Kōga, llamó a sus padres, a André e incluso a Inuyasha.

Todo parecía marchar bien en su ausencia, y eso de alguna manera también lo tranquilizaba, y le daba la libertad de sólo enfocarse en el estado de ánimo de la redactora.

Al terminar con sus deberes, volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta llegar a su habitación y cuando deslizo la puerta, no pudo avanzar, se quedo estático, mirando a la mujer que estaba en la habitación.

La recamara estaba bañada de la tenue luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa, dando así una ambientación cálida, acogedora y atrayente. En especial al verla a ella, haciendo contraste de una manera sublime y cautivadora.

Rin estaba de pie, frente al pequeño buro en donde estaban sus cosas personales, con la larga y pesada melena achocolatada cayendo grácilmente sobre la espalda, hombros y pecho. Vestida con un yukata rojo con bordado de flores de cerezos, que lograba que la blanquecina piel de su esposa fuera más notoria, atractiva y exquisita de lo que ya era.

Ella estaba totalmente absorta en su celular, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada y de la manera en que la observaba. Ni mucho de la guerra que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente, ante la ardua contienda entre su molesta razón y su desquiciante instinto.

Pero al verla con tal detenimiento, con tal calma, con tal adoración, su cabeza se puso en blanco ante la revelación que tuvo en ese instante.

Ya no valía la pena el seguir fingiendo, el seguir negándose, el seguir luchando contra la corriente, cuando desde hace mucho tiempo termino siendo arrastrado hacia la zona que tanto había evitado llegar.

No podía seguir flagelándose con mentiras que ni él mismo se creía, ya que no tenía nada que ganar, pero si mucho que perder. Y si seguía en esa encarnizada sodomía, en dónde sólo su razón y orgullo terminarían por ser asesinados.

 _Ya no deseaba el poder._

 _Ya no quería la textilera._

 _Ya no le importaba el contrato._

 _Ya no se engañaría a sí mismo._

 _Ya no engañaría a nadie._

 _Ahora avanzaría a lo que realmente quería y anhelaba._

 _Su única necesidad y propósito se llamaba Rin Lowell._

Ingresó al cuarto y cerró tras de sí la puerta corrediza, y aunque la mujer ni se inmutó por el ruido, ya se había percatado de su presencia, aun así, su atención seguía en el celular.

Él avanzó hasta llegar a las espaldas de la mujer, para enseguida retirar el cabello con parsimonia y delicadeza, así dejando al descubierto el delicado y apetecible cuello de la castaña.

Se pegó más a ella, haciendo que la espalda femenina se apoyara sobre su pecho, mientras que el redondo y suave trasero de su compañera rozó contra su pelvis. De esa manera se ganó la sonrisa de Rin.

Agachó su rostro y empezó a besar la tersa piel del área ya expuesta, de manera lenta y suave, mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer desde la cadera hacia la cintura y viceversa, sin prisa alguna, provocando a la mujer a que dejara el celular, para entregarse a la sensación que le estaba entregando con sus caricias.

Rin cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un notorio suspiro, al momento en que él empezó a mordisquear cada tramo de piel que estaba a su disposición, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual atrapó con sus dientes, estirándolo amistosamente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro, aflojó el yukata para que su hombro quedara totalmente desnudo ante sus hambrientos ojos.

Él siguió con el juego preliminar, aprovechando la actitud sumisa que se había apoderado de la redactora.

Rozando, besando, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo, en cuanto ella sólo se aferraba a sus brazos, los cuales apretaba en ciertos momentos, cuando la sensibilidad le ganaba ante sus insistentes caricias.

Alzó su mano y atrapó entre sus dedos la pequeña barbilla, orillándola a que girara su rostro hacia él, acción que obedeció al instante.

Los grandes ojos brillaban con tal intensidad, que se perdió en ellos por unos cuantos segundos, que le parecieron una maldita eternidad. Pero todo terminó, cuando los tentadores labios se movieron lánguidamente, mostrándole ese color rosáceo como si fuera de caramelo, que le garantizaban un volumen y una suavidad envidiable, justo para chuparlos y mordisquearlos hasta sangrarlos y gastarlos.

Sin embargo, esa no era la idea, esa noche no sería como las demás, no quería una entrega desenfrenada, instintiva y agresiva. Esa noche ella no sería una amante meramente carnal.

 _Esa noche él conquistaría todo su ser._

La giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto de sus miradas. Pero, tal acción, se rompió en el instante en que tomó el hermoso rostro entre sus manos, lo que provocó que ella cerrara los ojos y sonriera dulcemente.

Acarició la rojiza mejilla con su pulgar, mientras que con el otro se concentró solamente en el labio inferior, que tocaba, presionaba y estiraba con toda la delicadeza que poseía.

—Sessh… —Pronunció en un suspiro.

Se había escuchado tan frágil, necesitada, abnegada, suplicante y entregada, dándole total acceso a hacer con ella lo que a él le viniera en gana. Una oferta por demás tentadora, pero eso no es lo que haría, al menos no de la manera en que habían acostumbrado desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo.

Empezó a darle suaves y cortos besos, mientras aun sostenía el hermoso rostro entre sus manos, en cuanto ella sólo se limitaba responder a sus besos y aferrarse a su yukata negra.

Cuando los besos ya no fueron suficientes, sus manos descendieron y comenzó a navegar cada curva que poseía el erótico cuerpo de su mujer. Acarició cada tramo que le era posible, tanto la piel expuesta como la que estaba cubierta por la sedosa prenda.

Así continuó por unos momentos más, hasta que eso ya no era suficiente para él, y estaba seguro de que Rin pensaba igual. Por lo tanto, la hizo avanzar hasta el futón, haciendo uso de su peso para hacerla descender, hasta tenerla acostada sobre las cómodas y calientes cobijas.

Dejó de besarla para enfocar la hermosa escena que le regalaba, con esos largos y castaños cabellos esparcidos gloriosamente sobre el futón, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y brillosos, las mejillas y nariz tan rojas como una manzana, con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, con ese cuello lacerado por sus caricias y esos senos que se movían hipnóticamente al compás de la alterada respiración, y para terminar ese cuerpo que le gritaba desesperadamente el que retirara el desordenado yukata.

Ella era como una diosa ante sus ojos, la más hermosa entre todas las deidades que el hombre pudo haber creado. Y si alguna vez existió una Venus, la realidad esta estaría llorando ante la envidia al verse superada por su socia, amante y esposa.

 _Por su Rin._

Desató el nudo y sutilmente retiró las últimas prendas, dejando totalmente expuesta a su dueña, la cual no parecía importarle mucho el verse totalmente desnuda y a su merced. Era en esos momentos en que agradecía la apabullante seguridad y autoestima de Rin, demostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar y lo orgullosa que estaba de cada tramo de su cuerpo.

 _Y vaya que tenía razones para no ocultarse._

No perdió más tiempo y se dispuso a dedicarse solamente al goce personal de su esposa, esa noche no tenía más interés que complacerla hasta saciarla.

Colmó de besos y caricias cada parte expuesta, de manera lenta y sutil, una forma que jamás había experimentado hasta ahora.

Era como si todos sus sentidos fueron desarrollados para ese momento en especial, o más bien, únicamente para ella.

La llenó de atenciones, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, ningún lugar quedo sin ser tocado, besado, saboreado o mordisqueado por él. Y cada acción tuvo una agradable respuesta, tan llena de dulzura y sensualidad, que lo provocaba a seguir así, hasta el final de los tiempos.

 _Esa mujer se había convertido en su inicio y final._

Ya no había tiempo para juegos sutiles, así que recorrió entre besos las largas y blanquecinas piernas hasta llegar al valle oculto entre los apetitosos muslos, era ahí dónde su atención recaería hasta complacer y cansar a su amante.

Primero tocó con sus dedos, abriéndose paso entre los carnosos pliegues, que ya estaban húmedos, para luego explorar el área de arriba hacia abajo, percatándose de lo caliente que se encontraba, y como el clítoris poco a poco iba tomaba un volumen más prominente y como palpitaba con cada caricia entregada.

Rin suspiró en momentos, siendo unos cómo el susurro del viento más calmo, y otras veces le importaba muy poco que la servidumbre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación.

A pesar de ello, él quería más, y no conseguiría nada si no era más intenso, aunque sin llegar a ser un bruto total.

Cogió las almohadas que tenía a la mano y las posó debajo de la cadera de la castaña, alzándole la pelvis, para tener un mejor acceso al lugar que deseaba profanar. Algo a lo que la redactora no se negó, ella sólo se estaba dejando hacer, con una actitud abnegada pero codiciosa a la vez.

Cuando el terminó de acomodarse entre las piernas y su rostro a unos escasos milímetros de la deseosa vagina, por fin la escuchó hablar después de un largo rato de mutismo.

—Sessh… —Lo llamó con voz lacerada.

Él sólo se limitó a verla, dándole con ello toda su atención a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

—¿Te gusta mi sabor? —Cuestionó con inocencia, para enseguida morderse la uña de su pulgar.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Odiaba cuando la veía con ese comportamiento, tan pueril y casto, que la hacia lucir como una torpe primeriza, de la cual podía abusar por su inexperiencia e ignorancia. Pero el sabía que sólo era coquetería, la más pulida que había visto en su vida.

No se digno a responderle, a menos no con palabras, así que no perdió su tiempo y se dispuso a darle la respuesta que su esposa buscaba.

Lamió cada rincón del estrecho, mojado y cálido lugar, dando así paso a gemidos más claros, que le motivaron a ir por más.

Comenzó a chupar los labios externos, provocando los primeros espasmos en el cuerpo de la mujer. Pero todo se intensifico cuando prestó atención en aquella palpitante carnosidad que le pedía a gritos el que jugara con ella.

Tomó entre sus dientes el rozado clítoris, ganándose así la reacción más clara por parte de Rin.

—Sesshōmaru —ronroneo su nombre, mientras una de las manos ya estaba sobre de su cabeza, enredando los delgados dedos entre su cabellera—, ni se te ocurra parar —demandó con dificultad.

Ante aquella orden innecesaria se dispuso a torturar aquel frágil punto, con besos, lamidas, chupadas y una que otra mordisqueada, que hicieron que los gritos hicieran eco en la alcoba y que su mujercita se estremeciera constantemente. Así continuó, hasta que su trabajo estaba a nada de ser recompensado.

Rin apretó su cabello entre ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que encorvó involuntariamente su columna y un sonoro gemido llenó sus oídos.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó ella, cuando pareció recobrar un poco de razón, mientras los espasmos aun gobernaban el erótico cuerpo.

Había sido un orgasmo totalmente seco, pero orgasmo al final, y él lo había presenciado con tal fulgor que hacía enardecer aun más a su orgullo masculino. Pero aun no era suficiente.

Se acostó al costado de su esposa y atrajo el bonito rostro al suyo, para ahogar los pocos sonidos que escapaban de los rosados labios de su mujer, mientras sus dedos no perdieron tiempo en volver a estimular el área ya por demás hinchada y caliente.

Apretó entre sus dedos el clítoris como si de un masaje se tratara, enseguida comenzó a recorrer los pliegues carnosos una vez más, con frotaciones más marcadas y rápidas, para enseguida enterrar su primer dedo en el interior de la mujer, en cuanto él seguía ahogando los gemidos de su amante con su boca.

Las penetraciones eran pausadas y gentiles, de esa manera introdujo el segundo dedo, comenzando a sentir la presión que la vagina ejercía sobre sus dedos, los cuales comenzaron a darle un poco más de ritmo. Enseguida introdujo el tercer dedo, de esa manera la succión y la fuerza dado desde el interior, hicieron que sus penetraciones fueran contra los deseos de la ardiente cavidad.

La masturbación siguió así, hasta que fue la propia Rin quien rompió bruscamente el contacto de sus labios y los agarró con fuerza del yukata.

—¡Sessh! ¡Sessh! ¡Sesshōmaru! —Lo nombró con voz cortada, pero veloz—. No soporto…no más…

Rin alzó su pelvis abruptamente y el líquido fluyó con fuerza sobre su mano, acorde al sonoro gemido que escapó desde lo más profundo de la garganta de su esposa.

Se mantuvo quieto, dándole unos cuantos segundos de receso a la mujer, para que pudiera estabilizarse. Vio como el cuerpo aun tenía pequeños choques y como pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo descolocado por la inestable respiración.

Llevó su mano hacia su boca y lamió los restos que un quedaban del líquido vaginal, como si de lo que estuviera saboreando fuera el más fino y dulce vino que jamás había probado en su vida. En seguida acercó su cara al de ella, la cual lo veía de una manera obnubilada.

—Aquí tienes tu respuesta —le susurró, para enseguida besarla con una lentitud desquiciante.

Su boca aun tenía el sabor de Rin, y pretendía que ella saboreara su propia exquisitez, a lo cual no se negó, al contrario, profundizo mucho más el beso.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, entre parsimoniosos besos, dejando que todos los sentidos de la redactora se regularan, hasta llegar a su cause cotidiano. Aunque él tenía su miembro tan duro, hinchado y palpitante, deseoso de entrar de una vez por todos en su esposa, para robarle de tajo la poca calma que había recuperado.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se instaló frente a Rin, que no había apartado su vista de él, esperando cualquier acción de su parte.

Desató con facilidad el nudo de su yukata y la retiró, para enseguida deshacerse del bóxer liberando así a su agitado pene. Lo que provocó que la «dama» que lleva su esposa dentro, se hiciera presente.

—Tu esposa tiene hambre, Sesshōmaru —declaró con tono dulcemente infantil.

Separó las piernas de la mujer y se posicionó entre sus muslos, y tomando su sexo con la mano, lo acercó al bendito monte de placer de su mujer, rozando la glande contra el clítoris y la boca de la hambrienta vagina.

—Ya no más —le aseguró a Rin.

Rin cerró los ojos y expulsó un agradable suspiro, al momento en que comenzó a introducir con lentitud la cabeza de su pene.

Sintió el contacto pleno de la carne de ella con la suya. Siendo esa la primera vez en que entraba naturalmente en la redactora, sin ningún látex que le cubriera. Y no recordaba si se sentía así de bien al hacerlo sin protección, y mucho menos si ella era consciente de que en ningún momento él se había puesto un condón. Pero eso poco importaba ahora, eran esposos, y si «algo» venía después de su «imprudencia», no tendría por qué haber problema alguno. Tal vez, resultaría más beneficioso para lo que él buscaba ahora de su mujer.

La cogió con ambas manos, alzando un poco más la cadera de su amante, empezando a dar entradas y salidas pausadas, viviendo con tal lucidez de como sus sexos se tocaban, estrujaban y exigían posesivamente.

Luego del juego lánguido, no pudo evitar el acelerar sus entradas, ya que esos malditos posos de chocolate que tenía como ojos, los encantadores gemidos, la danza de esos mullidos senos y la brisa salada que cubría el cuerpo femenino, no permitían que su control dominara la situación. Y menos con ese calor que gobernaba la habitación, a pesar de que la noche era helada.

Penetró con fuerza, hundiendo su miembro hasta lo más profundo, provocando que las paredes carnosas se contrajeran y se aferrara a su pene con demencia, ante el nuevo orgasmo que acababa de experimentar la castaña. La cual, había callado su grito al morder su labio inferior, siendo sólo su cuerpo el que describiera la sensación que había vivido.

Salió de ella a pesar de la renuente queja de Rin, pero aun así no le dio mucha libertar de hacer su berrinche, al tomarla de las manos y jalarla hacia él, haciendo que ella se irguiera y quedara sentada frente a él.

—Sessh… —la calló con un beso.

—No hables —le ordenó, aunque no había sonado como tal.

Él se sentó en posición de loto, y al instante ayudo a la mujer a acomodarse encima de él, a lo cual ella se dejó guiar interesada.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó al momento en que la hizo descender sobre su regazo y su glande empezó a penetrarla nuevamente—. Yo…nunca… —calló al momento en que ella lo tragó por completo.

Rin se aferró a él en un abrazo, sintiendo las elegantes manos recorrer su espalda y cuello, mientras las largas piernas se cruzaron detrás de él, provocando que su pene fuera apretado con más fuerza por las paredes vaginales.

Llevó sus manos hacia las nalgas de su esposa y las apretó con suavidad, pegándola aun más a él, si es que eso era humanamente posible. Y de esa manera empezó a guiar los sutiles, pero profundos movimientos de su pareja.

—Nunca lo intente… —empezó a hablar Rin—. Aburrido...es decir, creía que era aburrido… —Murmuró sobre sus labios, él simplemente la observaba—. Tonta yo…

La observó detalladamente, más cerca que nunca, empezaba a entender el porque se encontraba de esa manera ahora, el porque había tomado esa mala decisión y cómo es que le importaba muy poco lo que estaba a punto de perder, por arriesgarse a poseer aquello que nunca estuvo dentro del contrato.

 _¡A la mierda con todo!_

Comenzó a besarla con letanía y suavidad, sin apartar su mirada de cada expresión regalada por el bello rostro. Y por alguna razón, él sentía que ella ni cuenta se daba de lo que estaba pasando, parecía absorta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos realmente, simplemente estaba perdida en lo que estaba pasando con sus cuerpos. Pero, aun así, eso a él no le importó. No le interesaba si era el único que se daba cuenta de la metamorfosis de su relación misma.

Sus besos descendieron, abriéndose paso por la barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, hasta llegar ese par de mamas que había descuidado tanto esa noche, y ella le dio el espacio perfecto para realizar su tarea, mientras los suaves movimientos de su penetración seguían un armonioso ritmo, a pesar de sentir cómo el interior de Rin, lo oprimía fuertemente cada vez con más.

Inició lamiendo los erguidos y duros pezones, provocando que un suspiro se escapara entre pequeñas risas de la mujer, al provocarle cosquillas con sus caricias. Enseguida dio paso a ser más codicioso, al empezar a chupar, primero de manera rápida y constante, para después hacer la succión más prolongada, logrando que la espalda de su amante se arqueara repetidas veces. Y después paso a los sutiles mordiscos, los cuales trajeron consigo el que su espalda y hombros sintieran el filo de las uñas de Rin, lo cual sólo hacia que enfatizara aun más sus caricias.

Rin lo abrazó firmemente y varios gemidos retumbaron sobre su oído, al instante en que la penetró con fuerza. Y él no fue la excepción al dejar escapar entre dientes un gruñido, al sentir como ella lo succionaba de tal forma, que pensó que en cualquier momento no sólo sería su miembro el que estaría dentro de la opresora vagina.

Se mantuvieron quietos por un tiempo, el cual él mismo desconocía, sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones que chocaban entre sí, de sus manos acariciando la espalda del otro, como una manera de calmarse mutuamente. Ella por el posible orgasmo vivido, y él por el que estaba a nada de tener.

Era una nueva sensación para él, una que le hacía sentirse realmente conectado a alguien, de esa manera que jamás había sentido y ni había querido experimentar hasta ahora.

Alzó el rostro para verla de nuevo a la cara, pero en ese instante su rostro fue sujetado por las manos de Rin, y fue bombardeado por una cantidad de besos sobre sus labios, tan llenos de «algo», que no pudo evitar el dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo y sobre todo su miembro cosquilleaban de la desesperación de controlarse y no derramarse, había atrasado tanto su momento, que ahora su cuerpo estaba a nada de traicionarlo. Así que entre los besos que le regalaba su amante, el rompió la posición, pero sin romper la conexión entre los dos.

La volvió acostar sobre las desordenadas cobijas, y él tomó como apoyo sus propios brazos, y de esa manera empezó a moverse rítmicamente en el apretado y resbaladizo interior, mientras ella siguió abrazándolo y besándolo entre gemidos, que fueron intensificándose conforme sus embestidas comenzaron a ser erráticas y golpeadas.

—Sessh… —Un beso—. Sessh… —otro más—. Se… —uno más—. ¡Sesshōmaru! —Gritó su nombre con anhelo.

Bombeó con fuerza y rapidez, a pesar de que la estreches lo estaba asfixiando con firmeza, pero era más su propia necesidad, que la presión ejercida que no pudo ganarle.

Golpeaba con intensidad, recibiendo a cambio los gemidos, el cuerpo caliente, la columna arqueada y esas uñas que se enterraron en su piel con ahínco.

Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el cabello húmedo, al momento en que su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco, uno brillante y cegador.

Machucó un par de veces más el interior de Rin, de una manera tan desquiciada y necesitada, la última penetración se sintió tan angosta y profunda que simplemente se dejó venir dentro de ella, y con ello un ronco gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Se sintió perdido por unos segundos, hasta que sintió como aquellas gentiles manos seguían aferradas a su espalda, como el cuerpo debajo de él estaba temblando y como ese pecho se alzaba tan alto, por esos pulmones que trataban de atrapar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible.

En eso se percató que todo su peso había caído en Rin, por lo cual se incorporó lo suficiente para darle el espació que ella necesitaba.

La observó y se encontró con esos ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas acumuladas, algo que le hizo cuestionarse:

 _¿Acaso la había lastimado?_

Pero en ese momento Rin le sonrió, de esa manera que le hacia decirle sí a todo lo que ella quisiera. Y repentinamente alzo la mano, de manera temblorosa hacia él, directamente a su rostro, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros, dudosa y temblorosa.

Y él no supo porque, pero le cogió la mano y la atrajo a sus labios, besándole la palma y la yema de sus dedos con toda la delicadeza que tenía, para enseguida colocarla sobre su mejilla, orillándola a acunarlo con una suave caricia, que le hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del dulce contacto de Rin.

En ese preciso momento, pudo reafirmar lo que hacia hace momentos atrás había aceptado, incluso darse cuenta de que su subconsciente ya lo había aprobado, pero su razón no quiso abrazar, hasta en ese momento, en esa anhelante caricia.

 _¡Estaba jodido!_

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Kotatsu:** Es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la mesa misma.

Es vista y utilizada en los hogares nipones en temporada de invierno.

 **Wrangler Black Hawk:** Es una edición especial de la afamada Jeep, que se dio a conocer en el Salón de Ginebra en el 2016.

 **Referencia de Sesshōmaru:** Cuando hace énfasis en lo descolocado que esta Japón, en cuanto a lo que considera propio e impropio, menciona un programa en dónde realmente paso esto. El hombre intentaba cantar una canción del grupo L'Arc~en~ciel, mientras una actriz porno lo masturbaba, lo cual terminó obviamente en una eyaculación pública. Desconozco si aun el vídeo ronda por youtube. Y hay más ejemplos como éste, en la cadena televisivas niponas.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Yo sé que prometí el ser más constante, que mi cabeza andaba bastante productiva (cosa que es verdad) y que no las defraudaría otra vez, pero…

Por desgracia tuve que centrar todo de mí en asuntos más importantes y delicados que estaba pasando un familiar, y que necesitaba mi apoyo y mi presencia. Y, por lo tanto, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, ya que también como todo adulto, también tenía que hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones cotidianas.

Incluso este capítulo estaba a nada de ser terminado, pero se tuvo que quedar ahí, guardadito hasta que tuviera mi cabeza libre de preocupaciones y tiempo libre, obviamente.

Espero y esta vez ya sea la vencida, porque la verdad ya me urge terminar este fic y creo que ustedes también ya están cansados de esperar. Así que daré todo de mí, para ahora si cumplirles.

Ahora pasemos a las sorpresas que me he llevado, ya son 130 followers y 113 favorites. Tal vez para algunas chicas esto no sea nada, pero para mi es mucho y más de lo que esperaba ver.

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

Y ni hablar de mis hermosas damitas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y todo lo que sea que les provoque cada capítulo publicado, ustedes son la razón por la cual no he tirado la toalla con esta historia, y espero estarles recompensando su tiempo, dedicación y amor. Y estas palabras son para:

 **Millyh Taisho, floresamaabc, GabyInuTaisho, Carmenjp, Sessh93rin, Stella Aparicio Pereyra, LilisTaisho, Kazamasousuke, Star fiire -Lupita Reyes, gina101528, mpuy, Cleoru Misumi, RenBellatrix, Gues1, rinxsesshy19, Maril Delgadillo, Marta, Mayuzz, Alambrita, StephanieZ, TraviesaK64, Annyfanatic, MinaaRose, TaaraRosae y Guest2.**

 **¡Gracias por todo! ¡Las amo!**

Ahora les invito a que formen parte del grupo de Facebook **Elixir Plateado** , que esta dedicado a nuestra hermosa pareja SesshRin. Y que también pasen a ver los siguientes enlaces que las llevaran a conocer un poco del arte de **La Rozeta** , la cual nos deleita no sólo con su hermoso SesshRin, sino con otras obras de otros animes.

Cada unos de los links se encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction, ya que por aquí no me los permiten publicar.

Ya dicho todo esto, me paso a retirar, esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado, que se pasen este fin de semana bien y se cuiden mucho.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
